Um Novo Harry Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Resumo: O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos?
1. Capitulo I – Como as coisas deram errado

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo I – Como as coisas deram errado?**

_11 de julho de 1991._

_Escritório de Alvo Dumbledore._

Alvo Dumbledore sempre foi considerado um mago diferente por todos a sua volta, ele era considerado o lutador da luz mais poderoso de todos, ele era carismático e sempre estava disposto a ouvir os problemas de todos e tentar ajudar no que era preciso, como na guerra a dez anos atrás.

Muitos desejavam que ele tivesse assumido o ministério, pois com tamanho poder que ele esgrimia, ninguém seria capaz de o desafiar, mas o velho diretor jamais quis entrar no mundo político, ele preferia mostrar os caminhos da luz para seus alunos na escola.

Hoje era o começo de mais um ano na escola, embora começasse no dia primeiro de setembro, aquele dia marcava uma data especial para todos os diretores da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts, hoje era o dia de verificar a lista de alunos que receberiam a carta da sua amada escola.

Em um quarto secreto que era revelado apenas de diretor para diretor, se encontrava um livro antigo que sempre escrevia o nome dos novos alunos aceitos na escola, todos os anos o velho diretor entraria naquela sala e poderia ver o nome de cada aluno que ele receberia naquele ano, mas este ano em particular ele estava ansioso para conferir o livro.

Aquele era o ano que Harry Potter viria para Hogwarts.

Ele ainda poderia se lembrar da noite triste onde teve que levar o bebê para a casa dos Dursleys, ele ainda poderia sentir o coração pesado sempre que lembrava daquela noite, os dois melhores alunos e amigos tinham morrido nas mãos do pior bruxo das trevas desde Grindelwald.

Minerva tinha estado o dia inteiro verificando os Dursleys e o que ela tinha falado o tremeu bem fundo em sua alma, mas ele sabia que não existia outra forma, o ataque nos Longbottons foi um fator decisivo para Alvo colocar o menino com os Dursleys.

A magia de sangue no lugar o protegeria de qualquer bruxo das trevas e ninguém poderia tocá-lo, ele sabia que talvez nem todo o mau viria do mundo mágico, Minerva tinha o advertido que os próprios Dursleys poderiam machucar o menino, mas a culpa de ter falhado com os Potters tinha feito a visão de Dumbledore se nublar para isso, afinal, em sua mente, quem faria mau a uma criança tão inocente?

Abrindo a porta da sala secreta, ele deixa um suspiro longo sair, não era apenas por causa dos Potters que ele estava interessado em Harry, a profecia declarava claramente que ele seria o um a matar Voldemort, ele sabia que muitos não queriam acreditar que Voldemort voltaria, mas o velho diretor sabia a verdade, ele não tinha sido derrotado, apenas atrasado em seus planos.

Ele só desejou que uma missão não tivesse caído em uma criança tão nova e inocente, quando ele enfrentou seus inimigos, ele teve mais idade e experiência para entrar em uma guerra, mas um bebê que nunca poderia ter o conforto dos pais e simplesmente jogado em uma guerra seria cruel demais.

Foi naquele momento que Alvo Dumbledore foi uma promessa, ele daria para Harry a infância que ele precisava antes de lhe contar o futuro incerto que ele teria que enfrentar, ele não deixaria a criança perder sua inocência por causa de um lunático, ele faria de tudo para proteger o menino.

Chegando até o livro de registros, ele começa a conferir os nomes, ele sorri ao ver os nomes de nascidos trouxas, a escola sempre foi dividida sobre casas e sangue, mas ele sempre poderia ver algum potencial em alguns mestiços e nascidos trouxas que pareciam trazer uma nova luz para sua escola, ele também notou o nome de Ronald Weasley, ele sorri ao se lembrar de Molly e Arthur, aqueles dois tinham sido um casal tão apaixonado na escola, mas também o mais temperamental, pois Molly demonstrava ciúmes e uma forma protetora sobre Arthur que as vezes ela poderia assustar até mesmo um exercito.

Outro nome que chamou a atenção de Alvo era o de Draco Malfoy, a criança de Lúcios e Narcisa, ele sabia que os Malfoys tinham sido partidários fortes de Voldemort, mas como a desculpa pela maldição Imperio tinha sido muito usado na época, eles tinham se safado facilmente, não ajudou muito que parte do ministério era corrupto.

Este era outro problema que ele tinha em mente, mesmo ele não querendo se envolver em política, ele sabia que Fudge e alguns chefes de departamentos no ministério eram a favor da política de Voldemort de abolir os nascidos trouxas e os mestiços do mundo mágico, ele sabia que muitos se escondiam na sombra por causa do seu poder, mas ele esperava que em breve ele pudesse fazer algo para mudar isso antes da segunda guerra começasse.

Mas de repente o diretor é tirado de seus devaneios quando ele olha pela lista dos alunos novos e não encontra um nome.

O nome de Harry não tinha aparecido na lista dos novos alunos da escola.

Atordoado, Alvo começa a revirar as páginas e conferir novamente com mais cuidado, ele deveria ter visto a lista pelo menos dez vezes antes de ele cair ajoelhado no chão.

O nome do menino não estava no livro.

Ele não sabia o que pensar, não era possível que o nome de Harry não estivesse no livro, todos os alunos novos eram listados naquele livro, sem exceções, a única forma que o nome não se apresentaria...

De repente os olhos do diretor voam largos e ele sai correndo para seu escritório, sem nem ao menos perceber o que fazia, ele tinha jogado um jarro inteiro de pó de flu na lareira e gritou fortemente.

-MINERVA MCGONAGALL –do outro lado da chamada, uma mulher prendia os cabelos firmemente em um estilo conservador quando ouviu o nome dela aos berros na lareira quase a fazendo cair da cadeira, ela se vira para xingar quem tivesse quase lhe dado um ataque no coração quando ela viu a expressão na face do diretor.

-Por Merlin! Alvo, você esta tentando me dar um ataque no coração? –mas de repente ela pára de falar ao ver o estado do velho amigo –O que aconteceu? –o diretor parecia assombrado e fala em um sussurro.

-Venha ao meu escritório... Por favor... –Aquele pedido parecia atormentar a mente de Minerva, ela conhecia o velho diretor a anos e confiava cegamente nele, o ver nesse estado parecia trazer alguns medos da professora de volta, a ultima vez que ela tinha visto uma expressão dessas na face do diretor, foi quando ele lhe contou a morte dos Potters.

Pensando nos Potters, ela se lembra do pequeno Harry, o sobrinho postiço que ela amava de coração, ela ainda se repreendia por não ter desobedecido Alvo e conferido o garoto, Lílian teria desejado isso, mas ela sabia sobre as proteções que envolviam a casa e não queria trazer nenhum mau para o garoto, mas ter o pequeno vislumbre dele seria o bastante, quantas vezes ela tinha sonhado sobre o ver na rua, poder o abraçar e contar sobre a mãe dela, a garota forte e amável que ela veio a amar como uma melhor amiga, ou sobre o pai, Tiago poderia ter sido um pouco arrogante em sua adolescência, mas ela nunca pode negar o bom coração dele por trás daquela energia toda que ele mostrava em suas brincadeiras.

Ele estaria vindo para a escola, ela sabia que não poderia demonstrar completamente conhecer o menino ou os pais dele, mas ela poderia fazer algumas coisas, talvez ela pudesse burlar as restrições que Alvo parecia pensar ser necessárias e falar com ele por alguns instantes.

Mas assim que ela entra no escritório do amigo, ela percebe que as coisas estavam erradas, o diretor parecia congelado em uma expressão de horror profunda em sua cadeira, o livro de registros estava na mesa e ele encarava o livro como se fosse um mau pressagio.

Ela se aproxima devagar do amigo e fala.

-Alvo... O que aconteceu? –o diretor deixa algumas lágrimas cair e fala.

-O nome dele... O nome dele não esta ali... –Minerva puxa uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado do velho diretor e fala em uma voz calma.

-O nome de quem não esta no livro Alvo? –O velho diretor parecia derrotado e fala.

-Eu deveria ter ouvido o que você disse... Eu deveria o ter deixado em outro lugar... –os medos da professora pareciam se ampliar e ela fala em um sussurro.

-O nome de quem não esta no livro Alvo? Me conte, por favor –o diretor deixa cair mais algumas lágrimas e fala em um sussurro.

-Harry... O nome de Harry não esta na lista dos alunos de Hogwarts –


	2. Capitulo II – Agora você me vê, agora nã

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo II – Agora você me vê, agora não!**

_21 de agosto de 1994._

_Copa Mundial de Quadribol._

Gina Weasley estava acompanhando seu irmão e sua melhor amiga pelas barracas do acampamento para conseguir um pouco de água, ela estava ansiosa para ver os jogadores da Irlanda com a vassoura mais rápida criada pelos bruxos, ela poderia se lembrar dos irmãos dela contando sobre os jogos e ela sempre desejou ver, mas como a mais nova ela sempre teria que ficar de fora, ela tinha estado se movendo na calada da noite para praticar desde que tinha seis anos, mas sua mãe tinha a pego e sempre que ela saia ela tinha que ser supervisionada pelo pai dela, não que ela era contra, ela e o pai dela pareciam ter uma conexão mais forte do que ela com a mãe, ela amou a mãe dela, mas não pode ficar parada em casa e aprendendo enquanto os irmãos dela se divertiam.

Mas hoje ela iria ver um jogo profissional, o pai dela tinha conseguido os ingressos com Ludo Bagman, um velho amigo que tinha sido um batedor dos Vespas e ela poderia ver que o homem era ganancioso por trás daquela aparência jovial que ele demonstrava ter, mas se ela pudesse ver um jogo tão bom, ela não iria dizer nada contra o homem.

Ela poderia ver o irmão dela e Hermione discutindo, eles sempre foram assim, desde que Rony tinha entrado na escola, ele mandaria cartas reclamando sobre a menina que ele tinha conhecido e os amigos que ele tinha feito, Simas e Dino eram garotos bons, mas quase sempre interessados em meninas o que fazia as próprias meninas se afastarem deles, Neville era um garoto doce que ela era amiga, mas o menino era tão esquecido e desajeitado que ela estava surpresa que ele pudesse passar em todas as aulas na escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts.

Pensando na escola a fez pensar em seu primeiro ano, ela ainda poderia sentir o medo sempre que se lembrava daquele diário amaldiçoado, ela tinha achado em suas coisas quando tinha saído da livraria naquele verão, ela tinha achado que era um presente de sua mãe e começou a usar normalmente.

Ter um amigo que estava disposto a ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer parecia uma dádiva dos céus, ela amava Neville, Luna e Hermione, mas eles não poderiam compreender completamente sobre ela, ser criada com seis irmãos, ser diferente por ser a única menina, ouvir gracinhas sobre ser a menor e mais frágil sempre eram os piores momentos dela, mas quando ela sentiu que o diário parecia a mudar, ela tinha se assustado e levado o diário para o diretor, ela poderia sentir a dor quando "Tom" tentava a impedir de seguir em frente, mas ela lutou com todos os poderes e conseguiu dizer para o diretor o que estava acontecendo, ela contou sobre os sonhos de querer matar os galos de Hagrid ou entrar em um banheiro que tinha uma cobra enorme, ela associou com o que ela tinha contado para o diário e o diretor encarou o objeto por um longo tempo e falou sobre quem era o dono daquele diário.

Pensar que o amigo confiável dela, Tom Riddle, era na verdade Lorde Voldemort, a fez doente e se sentir suja de alguma forma, aquela sombra estava tentando a possuir e por algum milagre ela tinha conseguido escapar das garras dele e dado para o diretor o diário ao qual ele destruiu com uma espada que ele tinha retirado do chapéu de escolha.

Ela tremeu a cabeça ao se lembrar daquele ano, muitos alunos encaravam ela com olhos diferentes, ela tentou evitar pensar nisso, mas ela ainda poderia as vezes sentir a voz de Tom em seu ouvido, lhe falando que ela era diferente, que ela jamais seria uma bruxa descente.

Mas agora ela tinha se libertado, ela estava com os amigos e ia em direção das torneiras onde ela pegaria água e levaria para o pai dela que provavelmente ainda estaria tentando armar as barracas da forma "trouxa" como ele insistia em fazer.

-Sinceramente Ronald, por que você simplesmente não pára de falar sobre Quadribol pelo menos por meia hora? Eu sei que estamos na copa mundial, mas por Merlin, pense em outras coisas, estamos em um lugar onde vários bruxos de outros paises estão reunidos, você não pode apreciar um pouco a cultura que eles demonstram? –Gina se vira para ver onde a amiga apontava, o acampamento dos Irlandeses que pareciam um campo gigante de trevos parecia chamar a atenção, mas não tanta como os dos Búlgaros que tinham uma foto animada de Krum fazendo carranca.

Ela estava para falar algo, quando uma voz atrás dela falou lentamente.

-Vejamos o que temos aqui... Weasleyzinha –Gina se virou rapidamente para ver a ultima pessoa que ela gostaria de ver, Draco Malfoy estava em sua frente, sorriso convencido e aparência polida de sempre, ele andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts como se fosse dono, ninguém o confrontava claramente, ele regia os Sonserinos como se fossem lacaios, o irmão dela quase sempre entrou em brigas com aquele garoto, mas eles não poderiam fazer muito, se as coisas escalassem muito, o professor Snape entraria no meio das disputas e quase sempre acabaria com os Grifinórios recebendo detenções enormes e perdendo vários pontos enquanto Draco riria deles nas masmorras.

-Não estou com paciência para ouvir suas idiotices Malfoy, então se perca –Rony e Hermione tinham parado de brigar e se aproximam de onde eles estavam, Crabbe e Goyle saíram de algum lugar e assumiram a posição de guarda costas como sempre e mandando olhares maus para quem ousasse falar com eles.

-Nossa, mas por que tanta agressividade? –ele se inclina para ela e fala em um sussurro –Eu apenas estou vindo aqui falar o como você esta linda... –Gina se afasta e fala em um sussurro.

-Pois deveria ter ficado com a boca fechada, se não bastasse o mau hálito, você esta deteriorando o meu dia –Draco estava para replicar quando uma voz fria foi ouvida em seu ouvido.

-Saia daqui moleque –Draco se vira rapidamente para ver uma figura encapuzada, ele carregava algum tipo de mochila nas costas e sua face era escondida por aquele estranho capuz, mas todos ali poderiam sentir um poder imenso vindo daquele garoto, Draco estava para falar algo, quando Lúcios aparece e fala.

-Vejo que você encontrou com alguns "amigos" –ele lança um olhar de desdém para Hermione, Rony e Gina e então se vira para o garoto encapuzado –E quem seria este? –o garoto parecia ficar tenso e fala com a mesma voz fria.

-Não é da sua conta, puro sangue racista, seguidor de mestiço, sem cérebro e cabeça oxigenada –o ar parecia esfriar rapidamente como se um dementador tivesse aparecido em pleno dia, Lúcios encarava o garoto com um olhar enfurecido, mas ele logo pega o braço do filho e fala.

-Venha Draco, não vamos perder nosso tempo com traidores de sangue, mendigos e "trouxas" –ele manda um olhar degradante para a roupa do desconhecido que parecia sorrir.

-Sim! Seria melhor saírem daqui, o ar esta ficando muito poluído para pessoas descentes, talvez você deve se reunir com aquele seu povinho "marcado" e deixar os outros em paz –Lúcios parecia agarrar a varinha com força, mas logo eles são interrompidos por Fudge que falava rapidamente com o loiro que o fez virar sua atenção para o ministro, mas assim que ele se vira novamente, o garoto encapuzado já tinha sumido.

Gina encarava a cena atordoada, aquele menino encapuzado tinha feito o sonho de todos na escola em apenas alguns segundos e sem suar, ela queria lhe agradecer, mas ele tinha sumido rapidamente como se tivesse aparatado, ela poderia ouvir Rony rindo suavemente enquanto Hermione tentava o repreender por rir, mas ela mesma estava escondendo o riso.

Assim que eles chegam onde estavam as torneiras, ela pode ouvir Hermione rindo de um senhor que usava roupas femininas e gostava de sentir o vento por entre as pernas, ela estava rindo tanto que Rony teve que a levar para outro canto para não chamar a atenção, Gina se forçava a não rir também e pegar água ao mesmo tempo, mas assim que o balde quase estava cheio, ela quase deixa tudo cair por não conseguir mais segurar o riso, mas ela sente uma presença atrás dela que segura o balde que estava para cair.

-Seria um desperdício perder toda esta água porque você esta segurando sua diversão –ela se vira para ver o garoto, ele ainda usava o capuz dele, mas se poderia ver dois olhos verdes escondidos que pareciam cintilar com riso –Eu diria que prefiro um conjunto trouxa mais... Masculino, mas vivemos em um mundo moderno, as pessoas usam o que elas se sintam a vontade não? –Gina poderia sentir que ele estava sorrindo, ela também tinha um sorriso em seus lábios, este estranho parecia a agradar de alguma forma.

-Oi... Eu queria lhe agradecer pela ajuda com o Draco Malfoy –a figura parecia um tanto incrédula e então solta um riso forte que atrai a atenção de muitos.

-Doce Merlin, que pai em seu estado ajuizado colocaria o nome do filho de Draco? E eu pensava que meu padrinho tinha o nome mais estranho que eu conhecia, afinal, ele foi nomeado depois da estrela do cachorro maior –Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Bem... Obrigado novamente pela ajuda, meu nome e Gina, Gina Weasley –ela oferece a mão para ele que vacila por um momento, mas então aperta com um sorriso e fala.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Sr Desconhecido e meu nome por enquanto –o garoto fala com um sorriso maroto ao que Gina treme a cabeça.

-Você realmente e um garoto misterioso não? –a figura ri e fala.

-Mais do que você imagina –eles começam a ir em direção de onde os Weasleys tinham firmado a barraca, Gina tentava procurar Rony e Hermione, mas eles pareciam ter desaparecido, ela estava para se virar e ver se eles tinham voltado para as torneiras quando o garoto falou –Você gostaria de ajuda em levar a água para onde vocês estão acampados? –no começo Gina iria recusar, mas algo sobre este garoto misterioso parecia a fascinar e logo os dois caminhavam em direção da barraca dos Weasleys em uma conversa sociável.

A cada momento que se passava, Gina começava a querer saber mais sobre o garoto, ela sabia que ele tinha a idade do irmão dela, que ele era inteligente e de certa forma com uma personalidade maligna para as pessoas preconceituosas, ele tinha vindo sozinho para a copa mundial ao que o padrinho dele tinha dado uma lista de regras do que ele deveria fazer e que "com certeza" deveria fazer e que também era um fanático por Quadribol.

Os dois mantinham uma conversa fixa, ele tinha até mesmo revirado a mochila e pego a lista das prioridades que o padrinho dele tinha mandado ele fazer, ela só poderia soltar um riso quando ele pegou uma caneta e riscou uma das dez frases iguais que falava "Mostre sua língua afiada para qualquer racista puro sangue e se não tiver escapatória, um bom feitiço nas fuças".

-Devemos sempre seguir as ordens dos mais velhos não? –ele pisca para ela que solta um riso, ela poderia ver alguns artigos interessantes na bolsa dele, mas não quis invadir o isolamento do menino que ela tinha acabado de conhecer.

Da mesma forma que eles estavam chegando no acampamento, eles ouvem a voz de Rony a chamando.

-Gina... Onde você pensa que ia sem a gente? –ele parecia aborrecido e mandava olhares suspeitos para o menino ao lado da irmã dele, Hermione ao seu lado parecia dividida, ela mandava um olhar pensativo sobre o menino e ao mesmo tempo um olhar incomodo sobre ela ter saído sem eles.

-Você e Hermione sumira e meu novo amigo aqui –ela apontou para o garoto que parecia assoviar desinteressadamente –Estava me ajudando a levar a água para o acampamento –Rony parecia mandar um olhar fixo para o garoto que ainda se mantinha calmo.

-Como você pode ser tão estúpida em confiar nas pessoas assim? Não sabemos nada sobre este garoto... E se ele tivesse querendo tirar proveito de você? –as palavras de Rony eram levianas, mas eram fixas no que tinha acontecido no primeiro ano dela, ela tinha confiado em um desconhecido e quase tinha morrido.

Sem pensar, ela deixa o balde que segurava cair e sai correndo, Rony encara a irmã sem entender ao que o menino fala.

-Eu vejo que algumas pessoas precisam aprender a pensar antes de abrir a boca –Rony se vira bravo para o menino e fala.

-O que você sabe? Você é só um alguém que apareceu de repente e falando besteiras para as pessoas –mas nisso Rony nota onde eles estavam e principalmente os olhares dos irmãos para ele, todos os irmãos Weasleys tinham feito uma promessa quando crianças, eles protegeriam Gina e sempre estariam lá para ela e Rony tinha quebrado aquela promessa agora mesmo.

Antes que Arthur pudesse falar algo, o garoto se vira para ele e fala calmamente.

-Eu gostaria de me desculpar por causar algum incomodo em seu acampamento Sr Weasley, sou apenas alguém que estava de passagem e viu sua filha sendo provocada verbalmente por um meio furão e meio humano sobre o nome de Draco Malfoy e não pude deixar um ser racista ficar incomodando as pessoas e então me coloquei no meio, resolvi ajudar sua filha com a água quando seu filho –ele manda um olhar para Rony e Hermione –sumiu de repente a deixando sozinha, eu me prontifiquei em ajudar ela a trazer água até aqui, eu não entendo o que a transtornou, mas eu gostaria de ajudar a achá-la –Gui e Carlinhos estavam se levantando para procurar a irmã junto com os gêmeos, Percy encarava o garoto com desconfiança e Arthur fala com um sorriso.

-Eu fico agradecido que você gostaria de ajudar a achar minha filha... –ele parecia vacilar por não poder ver o rosto do menino, mas ele sabia que muitos bruxos gostavam de seu isolamento e então sorri para o menino, apenas desejando que ele não estivesse colocando a filha dele novamente em perigo.

-Eu sei que você não esta confortável por eu não mostrar meu rosto, mas eu lhe darei meu juramento mágico sobre minha magia e alma que eu não faria nenhum mau para qualquer integrante de sua família ou amigos –Arthur arregala os olhos e apenas cabeceia, o menino se vira e fala –Irei por aqui –todos cabeceiam e seguem em direções opostas, Arthur se vira para o filho mais novo que ainda estava gelado no mesmo lugar sendo confrontado por Hermione, ele precisaria ter uma conversa com o filho dele.

Gina não sabia onde ela estava, ela tinha corrido a esmo pelo acampamento e tinha se perdido, ela passou por muitos conhecidos, mas ela não tinha falado com eles, o comentário de Rony tinha a machucado demais e ela não queria ver ninguém, bem, talvez o novo amigo dela o Sr Desconhecido, ela solta um riso fraco ao se lembrar de como ele tinha se identificado, ele parecia ser um garoto gentil e que não causaria nenhum mau a ela, ele tinha até mesmo dado uma briga verbal com Malfoy que muitos não conseguiriam ter feito, ela ainda poderia sentir as palavras de Rony corroendo sua alma.

Como você pode ser tão estúpida em confiar nas pessoas assim?

Eles nunca deixariam ela esquecer, eles sempre a fariam se lembrar do erro dela em confiar no diário, mesmo que ela tivesse lutado e não ferido ninguém, eles nunca deixariam ela se libertar do erro de quase ser possuída por Voldemort.

-Um bom lugar para se esconder, mas muito longe caso queira voltar logo quando o jogo começar –ela se vira rapidamente para ver o menino sentado em uma árvore próxima, olhando para o céu de forma despreocupada.

-Eu não estava me escondendo... Eu só... –a figura o encara e fala.

-Apenas sem vontade de estar em uma multidão que não te conhece realmente –ele parecia suspirar enquanto falava e Gina deixa o queixo cair.

-Como...? –a figura solta um riso e aponta para o capuz, então ela compreende, ela não tinha compreendido o por que dele usar o capuz, mas talvez ele soubesse sobre o que ela passava, ela olha para o céu e fala em um sussurro.

-Eu... Eu cometi um erro quando estava no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts... Confiei em um objeto... Um diário... Que tinha pertencido... A um homem ruim... Ele estava tentando me controlar... Mas eu consegui me livrar antes que ele me fizesse fazer algo terrível –ela deixa uma lágrima cair e continua –Eu... Lutei para que ele não me controlasse... Mas eles não entendem... Eles ainda acham que eu vou confiar facilmente nos outros... Que eu vou cometer os mesmos erros –ela enxuga as lágrimas com força e solta um riso triste –Eu não sei por que estou lhe dizendo isso... Nem mesmo meus irmãos favoritos sabem sobre isso... –ele fica em silencio por um tempo e então fala.

-Porque de alguma forma, você sabe que não irei te julgar –Gina se vira para ele e o encara firmemente, ela não tinha chego nessa conclusão, mas agora que ele tinha falado, ela percebeu, ele era diferente de qualquer garoto que ela tinha conhecido –Sem falar... Que eu posso sumir facilmente e ninguém mais saberia sobre o que você me falou –o riso dele não era completamente firme como ele demonstrava e ela sentia uma pontada ao ouvir ele falando em sumir de repente.

Ela estava para falar algo, quando ele se levanta e oferece a mão para ela.

-Sei que agora mesmo você quer estar sozinha, mas sua família deve de estar preocupada com você... Sem falar que estando sozinha lhe faz um alvo mais fácil para aquele dragãozinho de cabelo oxigenado –Gina solta um riso e segura a mão dele, ambos começam a ir em direção do acampamento, eles viam os amigos de Gina a chamando, algumas meninas perguntavam quem era o estranho, ela falava que era um amigo apenas e voltava a andar, assim que chegam no acampamento, todos estavam sentados preocupados, Gina se aproxima do pai e o abraça, todos começam a falar ao mesmo tempo ao que o garoto fala.

-Bem... Talvez eu os veja em algum ponto da partida –ele se vira para ir quando Gina se levanta e o abraça e fala.

-Obrigada pela ajuda... Sempre que você precisar de alguém para conversar... E só me mandar uma coruja –o menino parecia sorrir e fala.

-Obrigado Gina –ele dá alguns passos e então desaparece sem fazer um som, Gina olha em assombro para onde o garoto tinha estado e então um Onióculos em sua mão direita, os Weasleys estavam confusos e ao mesmo tempo curiosos, quem seria o novo amigo de Gina?

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este cap vai especialmente para uma doce amiga que levo no coração... uma portuguesa linda que também e escritora... Minha doce Sophie... espero que você goste da homenagem meu anjinho...**

**Para aqueles que querem uma boa fics para ler.. entrem no link**

**.net/u/2089921/Sophie_Potter_Malfoy**

**Te adoro por demais minha doce dama das águas..rsrsrs até quando der..rs**

**Ah sim.. quase me esqueço...**

**POR FAVOR.. COMENTEM DA MINHA FICS...RSRSRS**


	3. Capitulo III – Confusões e Revelações

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo III – Confusões e Revelações.**

O jogo era muito melhor do que os que Gina imaginava, ela poderia ver apenas vultos coloridos correndo pelo estádio, usando o Onióculos que ela tinha ganho do novo amigo, ela olhava para os jogadores de forma apressada, mas ao mesmo tempo ela mantinha um olhar nas arquibancadas para achar o garoto, mas onde quer que ele estivesse, ele estava bem escondido.

Ela estava alegrando com os irmãos de mais um gol da Irlanda, quando os apanhadores descem em um vôo rápido para o chão, ela poderia ver que ambos iriam bater, mas no ultimo instante Krum retira a vassoura deixando Linch estatelado no chão, ela poderia ver pelo Onióculos que tinha sido uma Finta, Rony falava rapidamente sobre o movimento que ela não pegou o nome direito, ela estava realmente animada com o jogo para se preocupar em saber o nome do movimento.

O final foi surpreendente, Krum pegou o pomo de ouro, mas a Irlanda tinha vencido, os Irlandeses gritavam e voltavam fogos com as varinhas, o pai delas os chamava para irem rápido para baixo e evitar a multidão, Gina ainda procurava o garoto discretamente, mas seus irmãos sabiam quem ela procurava e mantinham os olhos nela, Hermione puxa a amiga e fala.

-Muito bem Srta Weasley, você vai me contar quem era o garoto corajoso de mais cedo? –Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Se eu soubesse eu teria lhe contado –Hermione eleva uma sobrancelha ao que Gina fala –Ele não quis dizer o nome dele, mas eu me sentia segura ao lado dele, quando você e meu irmão (alias vou querer saber para onde vocês sumira) saíram de perto de mim, ele me ajudou a carregar a água e a gente estava conversando de algo tão sem noção e ao mesmo tempo era interessante –ela segura o Onióculos em sua mão e sorri, aquele garoto realmente era diferente.

-Mas você não pode sondar quem ele era? –Hermione pergunta inquisitiva, não saber das coisas era difícil para ela.

-Não Hermione e eu não iria perguntar, ele não parece gostar de multidão que o envolve, eu acho que ele deve de ser alguma celebridade ou algo assim... Mas ele foi gentil comigo e eu gostaria de ver ele novamente... –Nisso ela ouve a voz dele ao seu lado.

-Você sabe Srta Weasley, tudo que você precisaria fazer e me chamar –ambas meninas se surpreendem e quase pulam de susto, Gina coloca uma mão no peito e fala.

-Como no nome de Merlin você faz isso e por que esta tentando tirar cinco anos da minha vida com sustos? –o menino ri e fala.

-As vezes um bom susto faz bem para o coração, o que não nos mata nos faz mais fortes –ele sorri para ela e fala –O que achou do jogo? –os olhos de Gina se iluminam e ela começa a falar, Hermione mandava um olhar para a figura e então fala.

-Ola, sou Hermione Granger –o garoto segura sua mão e fala.

-Prazer em conhecê-la Srta Granger, o Desconhecido e meu nome –ele pisca para Gina que bufa.

-Você parece gostar de deixar mistérios por onde passa não? –Hermione fala um tanto incomoda com o olhar do garoto que sorri.

-E você odeia um mistério... Muito mais quando não consegue resolver não? –Gina arregala os olhos e tenta segurar o riso ao que Hermione encara a figura atônita, ele se vira para Gina e fala –Espero que meu presente tenha ajudado você no jogo –Gina encara o Onióculos e então sente uma forte onda de vergonha, ela tinha aceito um presente de um menino desconhecido que ela poderia nunca ver novamente, mas quando ela estava para devolver, ele fala –Não! Não! Srta Weasley, isso foi um presente e eu não pegarei de volta –Gina encara o objeto duvidosamente ao que ele sorri e fala –Pense dessa forma, se você tentar me devolver, eu vou sumir mais rápido –Gina parecia corar diante da implicação e então guarda o onióculos no bolso.

-Então você e a figura misteriosa –Gui e Carlinhos se aproximam ao que Gina estremece, Gui era o irmão preferido dela, mas também um dos mais protetores que ela tinha, mas assim que ele se aproxima, ele oferece a mão para o garoto com um sorriso –Meu nome e Guilherme Weasley, este e meu irmão Carlos, eu queria agradecer hoje por ter ajudado na procura da nossa irmãzinha –ele arrepia o cabelo da irmã que mostra a língua para ele, isso fez o menino rir.

-Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para um amigo –Gina o encara sem entender, mas ela pode ouvir ele dizendo algo como "a única amiga que eu tenho".

-Por que você não se une conosco? Ficamos aqui perto e acho que nossa irmãzinha iria gostar de ter mais um tempo com você –Carlinhos fala com um sorriso ao que Gina cora furiosamente, ela gostaria sim de conhecer melhor o garoto, mas da forma que o irmão dela tinha dito, parecia conhecer de outras formas.

O menino parecia duvidoso, mas logo cabeceia, eles vão para o acampamento onde a celebração estava correndo solto, Sr Weasley agradece por não estar no meio das pessoas em dever, a atmosfera dentro da barraca era divertida, Rony falava sobre os movimentos de Krum com quase uma reverencia, os gêmeos falavam rapidamente sobre o dinheiro que tinham ganho enquanto Percy falava com Gui sobre o relatório de fundo de caldeirões que ele estava preparando, Carlinhos estava entretido com uma conversa com Hermione e o Sr Weasley sobre os dragões que eles cuidavam, Gina estava sentada perto do fogo com o amigo ao seu lado.

-Você parece cansada –ele falou em um sussurro ao que ela tentava parar os bocejos, mas a verdade era que o dia tinha sido um vendaval de emoções, ela estava cansada, mas se recusava a ir para a cama, pois ela poderia nunca mais o ver.

-Você não vai para Hogwarts? –ela pergunta em meio sono, ele respira fundo e fala.

-Eu acho que um dia eu gostaria de ir... Mas eu não posso –ele fica em silencio novamente e fala –Como e ser um estudante de lá? –Gina então começou a falar sobre os professores, os fantasmas, as torres e aulas, ela falou sobre o diretor e o professor odiado de poções ao que ele parecia bufar sobre algo, ela conta sobre os amigos e as comidas preferidas, ela não estava certa quando o sono começou a ficar mais forte, mas a próxima vez que ela abriu os olhos, o pai dela estava ao seu lado, a chamando para acordar e se vestir, que tinha algo de errado acontecendo.

Ela se veste rapidamente ao que Hermione já estava segurando a varinha, ela foi mandada para seguir os irmãos e entrarem dentro da floresta, ela se vira para ver uma cena que revoltou seu estomago.

Flutuando pelo ar era a família que tinha falado com eles na entrada do acampamento, pessoas vestidas em negro e com mascaras brancas pareciam rir do infortúnio da família, Gina poderia sentir a mão dos gêmeos a segurando e puxando para dentro da floresta, ela seguia cegamente, ela ouvia os irmãos se perguntando onde estavam Rony e Hermione, ela ainda corria quando ouviu uma voz falar, uma voz conhecida.

-Aqueles bastardos –ela vê um vulto passar por ela, era o amigo dela, mas ele não estava entrando na floresta, ele estava indo em direção daquelas pessoas, ela queria se soltar dos gêmeos e alcançar o amigo para que ele não se machucasse, mas os gêmeos tinham um aperto forte, mas assim que o pensamento de ajudar o amigo veio a sua mente ela pode ver um vislumbre de raio saindo da varinha dele causando uma explosão atordoante, muitas pessoas viram a cena estarrecidos, em um momento bruxos maus estavam torturando a família trouxa, no outro momento um rapaz sai a floresta e manda uma onda de pura magia que salva a família e ao mesmo tempo derruba pelo menos cinco daqueles monstros.

Mas assim que os bruxos estavam se virando para atacar o garoto, uma luz aparece no céu, uma marca de crânio com uma língua em forma de cobra reluzia com seu tom verde doentio, então o som de várias aparatações e ouvido e os bruxos tinham sumido, os bruxos do ministério se viram para onde tinha estado o rapaz que os ajudou, mas ele já tinha sumido.

-Ele ainda deve de estar na floresta, procurem –Sr Crouch fala fortemente ao que os outros o seguem, Arthur se vira para ver onde os filhos dele tinham corrido, ele pode ver Gui, Carlinhos e Percy cuidando de alguns ferimentos, mas nada sério, ele então resolve entrar na floresta e achar as outras crianças.

Gina estava sozinha.

Tentando escapar dos gêmeos naquela escuridão, ela tinha se soltado e se perdido dos irmãos, ela poderia ouvir que a confusão no acampamento tinha parado, mas aquela marca causou uma confusão ainda maior, ela sabia sobre aquela marca.

Era a marca de Tom.

A marca de Voldemort.

Ela olhava para aquela marca com terror, ela tinha ouvido os pais dela falando que a marca significava morte, ela sabia agora quem eram os bruxos no acampamento, eram comensais da morte de Voldemort brincando com os trouxas.

Ela sentia o sangue gelar quando ela sente dois braços envolvendo seu corpo e uma voz falar.

-Parece perdida Weasleyzinha –Gina ainda encarava em horror a marca quando Draco surgiu do nada, ele parecia a encarar completamente antes de começar a acariciar o corpo dela –Não tão boa... Mas quem sabe... –Mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse falar o que faria, ela viu uma sombra passar rapidamente por eles, levando Draco pelo pescoço e o fixando em uma árvore com uma força descomunal.

-Toque nela novamente e eu juro que arranco seu braço Malfeito e se isso não for o bastante, eu mesmo abro a porta do inferno para te jogar na pior parte e ter um vislumbre do que farei com você –antes mesmo que o menino loiro pudesse falar algo, o amigo de Gina manda um murro que ela poderia sorrir ao ouvir o som da mandíbula do Sonserino se quebrar –Gina... Você esta bem? –ela se vira para ele, ainda um pouco desorientada e fala.

-Onde estou? –o garoto a ajuda a se levantar e fala.

-No meio de um caos sem noção –ele retira alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela e coloca atrás da orelha –Temos que voltar para o acampamento... Seu pai deve de estar preocupado... –Mas assim que essas palavras saem, eles ouvem o som de aparatação novamente e bruxos apontam a varinha para eles, antes mesmo que eles pudessem se mexer, o garoto se coloca em frente de Gina e recebe pelo menos quatro feitiços estuporantes no peito fazendo os dois voarem pela grama.

Gina ainda estava desorientada pela força do impacto do amigo em cima dela, mas ela sabia que ele estava em um estado pior, ele tinha recebido quatro feitiços poderosos no peito por ela, feitiços que poderiam ter matado ambos, ela pode ouvir o pai dela berrando sobre serem as crianças dele, os funcionários do ministério pareciam envergonhados de terem acertado crianças e começaram a se desculpar, Arthur faz um movimento de varinha e o menino começa a flutuar deixando a varinha cair, Gina pega a varinha e sente uma forte onda de poder passar por ela que quase a faz desmaiar, mas ela se apóia no pai dela e segue em direção do acampamento, os funcionários do ministério voltam a aparatar para achar os comensais da morte.

Eles chegam no acampamento ao que o Sr Weasley organiza para que o menino se deite em um sofá, Gina começa a cuidar dele enquanto os irmãos contam o que viram dentro da floresta, Gina ouvia parcialmente o que eles falavam, Rony e Hermione tinham ouvido alguém dizer o feitiço que conjurou a marca, mas não viram quem tinha sido, os gêmeos tentavam se desculpar com Gina sobre ter deixado ela sozinha, mas ela já tinha lhes falado que não tinha sido nada de errado, ela conta suavemente o que o amigo dela tinha feito, Gui deixa um assovio sair ao ouvir que ele tinha levado quatro feitiços estuporantes no peito, Carlinhos arregala os olhos e fala algo sobre isso derrubar um dragão, ele não sabia o como o menino tinha resistido.

Gina se senta e coloca a cabeça do amigo em seu colo, ela deixa algumas lágrimas cair e sussurrava desculpas para ele, em questão de um dia aquele garoto tinha virado um amigo importante para ela e agora ele quase tinha morrido por ela, ela sentia o coração apertar quando sente uma mão em sua bochecha secando suas lágrimas.

-Eu vou ter que usar uma das linhas antigas do meu padrinho... Mas... Eu acho um pecado... Um anjo tão lindo estar chorando –Gina encara os olhos verdes do amigo e o abraça fortemente, mas naquele simples movimento o capuz do menino cai para trás revelando sua face.

Um cabelo negro como a noite arrepiado como se tivesse acabado de sair de um vôo perigoso.

Olhos verdes parecendo duas esmeraldas brilhantes.

Um sorriso feliz e ao mesmo tempo hesitante por ela ter o visto.

Mas foi aquela cicatriz que chamou a atenção dela.

Era a cicatriz que tinha sido uma lenda por todo o mundo, uma cicatriz que a fez ruborizar ao se lembrar de um conto de ninar antigo.

Era a cicatriz de um garoto que muitos pensavam ter morrido.

Aquela era a cicatriz de Harry Potter.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este cap vai especialmente para minha doce lindinha Lily... minha filhinha linda e ótima autora... Sei que você é uma ótima autora assim como e uma maravilhosa pessoa amor... você sempre vai estar no meu coração meu doce anjinho....**

**Caso alguém queira ler as fics da minha filha... entrem no link**

**.net/u/849387/Darklokura**

**amo você por demais meu doce anjinho.. espero que você goste do cap...**


	4. Capitulo IV – Onde eu estive? Em casa!

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo IV – Onde eu estive? Em casa!!!**

Na manhã seguinte, todos pareciam acordar simultaneamente, Gina ainda estava meio dormindo quando Hermione a chamou, Sr Weasley tinha ido rapidamente em direção dos guardiões da chave de portal enquanto o resto dos Weasleys desmontavam as barracas, a ruiva parecia não notar a correria entre os irmãos em deixar o lugar o mais rápido possível, mas então os eventos da noite passada voltou e ela se vira rapidamente a procura de Harry, ela ainda não acreditava que o menino era o "Harry Potter", a criança lendária que sobreviveu a maldição mortal e que muitos acreditavam ter morrido anos atrás, ela se lembra quando os pais receberam uma carta no primeiro ano de Rony falando sobre os rumores que Harry Potter tinha morrido, pois ele deveria ter recebido a carta dele naquele ano, então os rumores deixaram a escola e foi para o mundo e em menos de um mês todos os jornais falavam do desaparecimento ou a suposta morte de Harry Potter.

Gina se lembra de chorar ao ouvir aquelas noticias, Harry era o herói dela, ela ouvia a historia dele desde os três anos e sempre pedia para o pai dela reler a historia, claro que o pai dela fantasiava um pouco a historia, mas ela amava ouvir as historias e sempre fantasiou se casar com o herói da infância dela.

Mas o Harry que ela conheceu na noite passada não era como a lenda.

Ele era muito melhor, ele era um garoto engraçado, vivaz, mordaz quando preciso e doce, ele tinha enfrentado feitiços que teriam feito um bruxo normal morrer e ainda tentava a reconfortar, ela pode ver ele ainda dormindo apoiado em uma árvore, sua mochila estava no chão perto e seu capuz tinha voltado a esconder seu rosto, aqueles olhos verdes pareciam a fascinar, mas agora ela não sabia o que fazer, o garoto estava realmente esgotado e não poderia "sumir" como ele fazia e ele precisava se curar dos danos que ele tinha recebido por ela.

Ela começa a caminhar em direção dele, quando Rony fala.

-Onde você pensa que vai Gina? –ela se vira para o irmão que mandava uma carranca para o garoto encapuzado, ela tinha agradecido aos céus que ela tinha sido a única a ver a verdadeira identidade de Harry, se ele quisesse permanecer sozinho, ela não contaria o segredo dele.

-Vou ver como ele esta... –Mas no mesmo instante que ela estava para passar por ele, Rony segura seu braço e fala.

-Eu não confio naquele garoto, se você me perguntar, ele estava no meio daqueles... Comensais da morte... –a raiva de Gina parecia se multiplicar diante da falta de sono e da preocupação com o amigo dela que ela nem percebeu que a varinha dela voa da mesa para a mão dela e ela falar com uma voz fria.

-Nunca mais diga algo assim... Depois de ontem você deveria agradecer a ele o fato de você ainda ter uma irmã... Eu duvido que você entraria na frente de quatro feitiços que poderia causar sua morte apenas para salvar uma menina que você mau conheceu em um dia, eu não me importo com o que você pensa e cada dia mais eu penso que você só pensa besteiras, então vá cuidar da sua vida Ronald que eu vou ver como meu "amigo" esta –ela se solta do braço dele e caminha para Harry que ainda parecia imperturbável, ela estava para colocar a mão no ombro dele, quando ele parecia acordar do nada, dando um pulo para trás e a varinha já na mão apontando para ela.

-Desculpe... Você me surpreendeu... –ele guarda a varinha rapidamente e sorri para ela –Eu acho que meus músculos ainda estão tensos por ontem a noite... É difícil não ficar em guarda... Principalmente em um lugar onde eu lutei... –ela força um sorriso para ele e fala.

-Onde você aprendeu isso? Eu nunca vi alguém se mover tão rápido –Harry sorri para ela e fala.

-Um pouco ali, um pouco lá... Alguns truques são mais úteis do que outros –ele estava os dedos e de repente uma xícara de chá aparece em sua mão, ele toma uma dose generosa e estremece –Eu acho que vou precisar aliviar um pouco durante um tempo... –Ele estava para andar, quando uma forte vertigem o assola e ele quase cai no chão, mas Gui o segura.

-Calma ai garoto, onde você pensa que vai caindo aos pedaços assim? –Harry tenta mandar um sorriso para ele e fala.

-Para casa... Meu padrinho deve de estar escalando pelas paredes se eu não voltar logo e dizer que estou bem... –Mas ele nem consegue dar outro passo sem sentir a vertigem voltando, Gui o força em uma cadeira e fala.

-Vamos para casa primeiro, você pode descansar mais um pouco e então levamos você para sua casa –Harry estava para dizer que não precisava, quando Gina coloca uma mão no ombro dele e fala.

-Por favor... Eu ficaria mais aliviada se eu soubesse que minha mãe conferiu sua saúde –ao ver o olhar do garoto, ela completa –ela cuidou de sete crianças e um marido, ela pode cuidar rapidamente de você –ela cora um pouco mais e fala –Eu... Eu sei quem você é... E... Eu queria conhecer você melhor... –ela cora loucamente ao que Harry sorri.

-Meu padrinho sempre me disse que minha família não poderia dizer não para as ruivas –ele pisca para ela que cora ainda mais –Eu irei... Mas eu tenho que lhe advertir... Eu posso desaparecer rapidamente... Não muitas pessoas entendem porque eu sumi... –Gina cabeceia, sabia que ele tinha uma vida escondida, ela não queria saber onde ele vivia, apenas saber mais sobre a lenda que tinha desaparecido do nada.

Nesse mesmo instante, Sr Weasley volta com uma chave de portal, ele rapidamente chama a todos e assim que eles tocam o objeto eles desaparecem do campo de acampamentos e aparece na colina perto da Toca, a migração acontece em silencio, todos pareciam fundos em pensamentos, mas que são tirados quando vêem a Sra Weasley sair correndo da casa e envolver os gêmeos em um abraço forte, ela pedia desculpas por brigar com eles e tentava conferir se as crianças estivessem bem, de repente ela pára ao notar um menino com capuz estranho, ela estava para perguntar quando Arthur fala.

-Molly, querida, eu gostaria que você conferisse novo jovem amigo aqui –ele aponta para Harry que se mantinha em silencio –ele recebeu quatro feitiços estuporantes na noite passada e esta apresentando um pouco de cansaço e fadiga mágica –os olhos de Molly voam largos e ela puxa o menino para dentro da casa onde ela o fez se sentar enquanto corria sua varinha pelo corpo dele.

-O que no nome de Merlin aconteceu para que ele recebesse quatro feitiços que poderia causar um dano severo? –ela se vira para cada filho e o marido e então fala –Ele estava naquela batalha terrível? –ela aponta para o jornal onde a foto da marca negra flutuava no céu, mas antes que o Sr Weasley pudesse falar algo, Gina fala.

-Ele me protegeu mãe –Molly se vira rapidamente e muitos poderiam ouvir quase o pescoço dela estalar quando ela encara a filha.

-O que no nome de Merlin aconteceu naquele jogo... EU QUERO SABER AGORA MESMO ARTHUR –ela se vira para o marido que suspira e fala.

-Molly... Eram comensais da morte –a esposa parecia quase desmaiar, mas ele continua –era um caos completo, muitas pessoas correndo para todos os lados, eles estavam torturando uma família trouxa do acampamento –ele suspira e fala –Este jovem saiu rápido da floresta e mandou um feitiço volumoso que parou cinco desses... E salvou a família, mas assim que a marca foi conjurada, os comensais desapareceram... Crouch chamou uma força tarefa para achar o garoto... Eu ainda não entendo, então a próxima coisa que eu sei e que ele estava em uma clareira com Gina –a voz de Arthur parecia ficar fria e ele continua –eles atacaram sem nem ao menos dar chances, o jovem que você esta curando agora mesmo se colocou em frente a Gina e recebeu os feitiços e os dois foram jogados longe, eu pude gritar com aqueles idiotas e falar que era minhas crianças –Arthur nem acaba de falar quando Molly envolve Harry em um abraço memorável, ele estava quase a lembrando dos danos dele quando ela o solta e então um olhar de compreensão veio a mente dela.

-Espere um momento... Você esta me falando que ele recebeu quatro feitiços... QUATRO FEITIÇOS ESTUPORANTES AO MESMO TEMPO? –ela se vira para Harry e fala em uma voz firme –Meu jovem se deite naquele sofá e retire já este capuz, precisamos ter certeza que nenhum efeito causara mais danos no seu corpo, eu precisarei conferir suas costelas... Merlin... O que aquelas pessoas estavam pensando em atacar crianças? –Harry parecia duvidoso sobre ir para a sala de estar, então Gina segura sua mão e o puxa para a sala.

-Eu acho que e este momento em que você desaparece não? –Harry estava para cabecear quando ele sente algo estranho, era como se uma camada de proteção estivesse sendo colocado em volta da sala, ele encara Gina com os olhos suspeitos, mas sabia que ela não faria assim, no mesmo momento que ele estava para falar algo, uma figura aparece na porta da cozinha e fala jovialmente.

-Bom dia Arthur, Molly –os Weasleys são surpresos em ver Alvo Dumbledore na casa, Sra Weasley o chamou para entrar e oferecer uma xícara de chá, ao que foi recusado.

-Bem então Alvo, eu tenho que cuidar de um garoto que foi atacado por alguns... –ela fecha a boca rapidamente ao ver os filhos a encarando –Alguns funcionários do ministério... Pobre garoto, ele salvou minha pequena menina de receber quatro feitiços estuporantes... –Mas de repente ela pára de falar ao ver o olhar do diretor para a sala de estar, lá se encontrava o garoto, encarando o diretor fixamente por baixo do capuz.

-Bom dia... Sr Potter –todos encaram o diretor e então o garoto com o capuz, o menino não demonstrou ouvir e apenas encarava o diretor –Estive intrigado quando eu fui conferir o livro de registros da escola e o nome Harry Potter apareceu, indicando que ele ficava no acampamento dos Weasleys, centro da Copa Mundial de Quadribol perto do estádio –ele retira um envelope e mostra a carta para o garoto que não esboça nenhuma reação.

-Você esta certo que e ele diretor? –Molly fala em assombro, ela tinha chorado assim como a filha dela quando a noticia de que Harry tinha morrido veio a tona, ela não conhecia muito bem os Potters, mas ela ouvia falar de algumas brincadeiras deles de Gui, ver o garoto agora na sala de estar de mãos dadas com a pequena filha dela parecia um tanto perturbador e ao mesmo tempo certo, ela se vira para o diretor que fala.

-Sim... O livro de registros nunca se engana, ele nomeia os alunos que freqüentariam a escola, o nome Harry James Potter apareceu duas noites atrás como um aluno do quarto ano –ele encara o menino que ainda estava em guarda –Eu não vim lutar com você, Harry –Mas o menino ainda mantinha a guarda e fala.

-Não estou preocupado que você me ataque, estou apenas preparado para caso você queira fazer o "maior bem" contra a minha vontade e tentar fazer algo que eu não queira –os olhos do diretor se fixam no menino e ele fala.

-Então... Você não deseja ir para Hogwarts? –o menino abaixa o capuz e fala.

-Nós dois sabemos que eu quero... Mas eu me recuso a ser uma certa arma para uma certa profecia a ser cumprida... –os olhos do diretor voam largos e ele fala em um sussurro.

-Como... Como você sabe disso? –Harry sorri e fala.

-Estive informado... –

-Harry... E imperativo que você venha para Hogwarts... Você vai aprender muito mais do que independentemente... –Harry sorri e fala.

-Quem disse que estou estudando independentemente? Eu tenho um ótimo professor me ajudando e mais de Mil anos de conhecimento ao meu alcance –o diretor parecia se concentrar e Harry fica furioso –QUEM LHE DEU O DIREITO DE TENTAR INVADIR A MINHA MENTE? –ele puxa a varinha rapidamente lançando um feitiço de ventania que faz o diretor recuar –Jamais, nunca mais tente entrar em minha mente, eu não me importo com você, sua preciosa Ordem da Fênix ou que você e o melhor bruxo do mundo... No instante que você tenta invadir meu isolamento, eu vou tratar você como qualquer inimigo –os olhos de Harry pareciam reluzir com força e ele sorri –E não tente invadir a mente de Gina, ela não sabe nada sobre mim, só soube quem eu era ontem... Achou mesmo que eu daria meu endereço para alguém que eu mau conheço? –todos os Weasleys estavam atordoados, Hermione parecia guardar a informação que ela ouvia rapidamente em sua mente, Arthur encara o diretor e o menino e então fala.

-Alvo, acho melhor você partir –o diretor se vira rapidamente para o patriarca dos Weasleys e fala.

-Você não pode estar sendo sério, Arthur... Este menino desapareceu por oito anos e ninguém teve noticias sobre ele, a primeira vez que ele aparece e você me manda embora? –o velho diretor estava começando a soltar um poder incrível que impressionava muitos bruxos, mas então ele sente uma onda de poder ainda mais forte atrás dele e ele vê Harry envolto de uma fina camada de luz poderosa e falar com uma voz fria.

-Onde eu fui e onde estarei não lhe interessa... Eu não sou seu aluno e não lhe devo respeito algum sobre minha vida... Se não deseja que eu desapareça pelo resto da vida e deixar você com o problema do Tommy então saia daqui agora e quem sabe eu considere ir para sua escola, ai sim talvez consigamos criar algo como confiança e eu lhe fale um pouco da minha vida, mas deixo claro de agora em diante –ele se aproxima do diretor que recua um pouco –Eu não confio em você... A ultima vez que eu fui confiado aos seus cuidados eu terminei como um escravo por cinco anos... Mas não creio que você deseje que seus pequenos segredos sujos saiam por ai... –O diretor fixa seus olhos no garoto que o encara com desafio, mas assim como as presenças poderosas do diretor e do menino surgiram, eles desapareceram e o diretor sai pela mesma porta que tinha entrado, Harry ainda encarava o lugar onde o diretor estava antes de cair ajoelhado no chão arquejando fortemente.

-Mãe... Ajuda, por favor –Molly parecia sair de um transe e sai correndo para onde o menino estava caído no chão, ela tentava usar os feitiços no corpo do menino que parecia esgotado.

-Eu não sei como ele teve poder o bastante para usar aquela aura... A magia dele já estava baixa quando eu conferi antes... –ela se vira para o marido e fala –Traga o kit de primeiros socorros, deve de ter alguma poção de restauração mágica lá dentro, ele vai precisar tomar alguns para voltar a magia dele ao normal... –ela encara o menino que respirava com dificuldades –Ou tão normal quanto eu posso deduzir –ela pede para que Gui e Carlinhos leve o menino para o sofá novamente, Gina não deixava de segurar sua mão e os gêmeos pareciam ter perdido a fala, eles tinham ouvido falar de auras mágicas e sempre desejavam ver, mas aquilo tinha sido uma das experiências mais incríveis que eles poderiam imaginar, o poder daquele garotinho deitado no sofá era intenso enquanto o do diretor era seguro, eles tinham pesquisado sobre isso enquanto todos pensavam que era só sobre brincadeiras, as auras mágicas poderiam facilitar no uso de certos ingredientes para brincadeiras, foi uma das pesquisas que eles quase tinham perdido quando a mãe deles tinha varrido todas as Germialidades para fora da casa, mas com muito estudo eles puderam criar dois óculos mágicos para leitura de auras, até mesmo os ingredientes pareciam emitir uma fina aura que os ajudava nas pesquisas das brincadeiras.

Mas ver uma guerra de auras foi uma das coisas que eles nunca esperavam ver, ainda mais na cozinha da casa deles, eles só foram tirados de seus devaneios quando Rony fala.

-Quem aquele garoto pensa que é? Ele diz ser Harry Potter, mas não temos prova nenhuma, talvez o diretor esteja errado, eu não sei por que tanto alarde por causa daquele ali... –Mas nisso Hermione fala.

-Eu não creio que seja mentira Rony –o ruivo se vira para ver o que a amiga tinha falado quando ela mostra a carta que o diretor tinha deixado cair, na mesma linha verde esmeralda estava escrito.

_Harry James Potter._

_Acampamento da Copa Mundial de Quadribol._

_Perto do Acampamento Weasley._

_Região alugada pelo ministério da magia do Reino Unido._

-E o que isso significa? –Rony pergunta como se aquela carta não provasse nada.

-É uma carta mágica, eles são redigidas automaticamente assim que o destinatário e localizado, Professora Mcgonagall me explicou isso quando nos conhecemos –ela deixa a carta em cima da mesa e encara a sala de estar –Eu acho que ele verdadeiramente é Harry Potter... Mas... Por que se esconder? Por que sumir de repente? E por que aparecer só agora? –de repente os olhos dela se reluzem e ela entra no modo pesquisa como Rony chamava, foi então que Gina veio para a cozinha e pega uma garrafa de suco e dois copos.

-E como esta o famoso Harry Potter? –Rony fala debochado ao que Gina se vira rapidamente, a varinha já apontada para o irmão e o feitiço já na ponta da língua.

-Fale mais uma palavra e eu juro que eu vou fazer... Não importa a carta do ministério... –a varinha começa a soltar algumas faíscas que assustam o menino que se cala, Gina pega as coisas e volta para a sala de estar, Harry estava sentado no sofá e tomava as poções que Molly tinha lhe dado, sempre que a matriarca dos Weasleys se virava, ele fazia caretas sobre o gosto, Molly o mandou ficar sentado por um tempo até que a poção fizesse efeito, ela manda os irmãos de Gina irem para o quarto fazerem seus deveres e então se vira para Harry.

-Harry, querido, eu sei que isso poderia ser um incomodo, mas eu preciso conferir se as suas costelas não foram afetadas... Então eu preciso que você tire a sua camisa –ela se vira para Gina e estava para a mandar ir par outro lugar, quando Harry segura a mão dela e fala.

-Gina poderia ficar? Eu não sei... Mas... Eu me sinto calmo perto dela –a ruiva parecia corar enquanto Molly parecia duvidosa, mas logo ela cabeceia e Harry retira a camisa.

Os olhos de Molly voam largos ao ver várias tatuagens no corpo do menino, no ombro esquerdo tinha um cervo, um cão preto enorme e um lobisomem com a inscrição marotos, no outro ombro tinha uma flor com a palavra Mãe e nas costas a figura de um grifo com as asas abertas, mas este grifo era diferente, tinha a cabeça e o corpo de leão, mas suas asas eram brancas com sugestões de ouro, Molly teria começado a falar sobre as tatuagens quando notou os olhos da filha dela para o corpo do rapaz, ela estava quase mandando a filha sair quando ela resolve apenas conferir o menino para que ele escondesse as tatuagens antes de dar idéias para as próprias crianças dela.

Assim que ela acaba de conferir o garoto, ele coloca a camisa de volta e ela jurou que poderia ouvir um suspiro da filha dela, mas apenas tremeu a cabeça e deixou os dois sozinhos na sala enquanto ela foi preparar o almoço.

O silencio recai sobre eles, nenhum deles estava certo sobre como começar a conversa, toda vez que Gina olhava para Harry, ela corava ao se lembrar do corpo escondido por trás baixo daquele capuz, foi então que Harry suspira e começa a falar.

-Eu fugi de casa quando tinha seis anos –ela se vira para ele que encarava o chão –Eu fui enviado para morar com meus tios e meu primo... Os Dursleys... –Harry respira profundamente ao que Gina fala.

-Você não precisa me contar se não quiser... –ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Eu não entendo... Mas falar com você parece certo... –ele segura a mão dela e suspira –Minha vida naquela casa era um inferno... Eu não sabia que era um bruxo e era tratado da pior forma possível... –vendo o olhar dela, ele suspira –Com cinco anos eu já era responsável pelo café da manhã... Embora eu mau conseguisse alcançar o fogão –Gina respira com dificuldade e então ele continua –eu fui mandado para arrumar o sótão um dia... Eles me falaram que se eu não terminasse logo que eu não teria comida aquela semana... Eu sabia que não conseguiria, mas tentei meu melhor... Lá eu achei algo importante... Uma carta de minha mãe... Foi a primeira coisa que eu achei sobre ela naquela casa... Eu comecei a ler e percebi que eu era um bruxo, então eu li que ela tinha feito uma chave de portal para onde eu moro agora... Era para caso houvesse um ataque de comensais, mas ela nem sequer abriu a carta –ele mostra uma corrente onde um anel em forma de lírio estava –Eu digo as palavras de ativação e vou parar onde eu moro... Lá eu encontrei com os quadros de meus pais e muitos outros parentes... Eu fiquei maravilhado com o lugar, mas sabia que não poderia ficar, eu tinha que ficar com os Dursleys –ele faz uma careta –naquela época eu ainda era muito ingênuo... –ele estremece e volta a falar –Mas um dia... Meu tio estava realmente bravo com algo e eu sabia que ele iria descarregar em mim, então eu fugi, eu peguei as poucas coisas que eu tive usei a chave de portal e fui para a casa dos meus pais... Lá eu descobri muitas coisas... E aprendi... Mas assim que os quadros que meus pais acordaram... Tivemos uma longa conversa e eles me falaram que eu jamais deveria ter sido colocado com os Dursleys, uma pesquisa levou a outra e eu descobri que Dumbledore desobedeceu o que meus pais queriam e me colocou para sofrer sem nem ao menos me inspecionar –ele respira profundamente e solta uma risada –Merlin... Que eu dei um resumo da minha vida inteira hoje... –Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Acho que eu posso entender o porque da raiva que você sentiu do diretor... Mas não compreendi por que você foi tão frio...? –Harry parecia suspirar e fala.

-Antes mesmo dele entrar na casa, eu senti uma camada de feitiços protetores que me impediriam de sair daqui por pó de flu, aparatação, chave de portal e qualquer tipo de viagem... Ele estava querendo me prender aqui para me confrontar e eu o seguisse para Hogwarts onde ele iria tentar me falar sobre tudo que eu fiz nesses oito anos e eu prefiro que ele não saiba... Ele tentaria me impedir de voltar para casa e para minha família e eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer –Gina cabeceia e então o abraça, Harry fica meio sem jeito, mas logo retribui o abraço.

-Acho que não irei ver você na escola este ano não e? –ela fala com um sorriso ao que ele fica com um sorriso inclinado.

-Talvez sim... Talvez não... Mas acho que esta na hora das pessoas verem que Harry Potter não morreu –Gina parecia esperançosa ao que Harry sorri –Ainda preciso fazer algumas coisas antes de me decidir, mas saiba que estarei sempre aqui para você, Gina, afinal... Você é a minha primeira amiga nessa vida –os olhos da ruiva voam largos ao que ele ri, com um estalar de dedos, a carta voa para sua mão e ele guarda no bolso, ele sorri para a menina e fala –Talvez, até primeiro de Setembro –e apertando o anel em sua mão ele sussurra simplesmente a palavra "casa".

**HOMENAGEM: **

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma das minhas filhinhas que amo por demais e uma autora de alto nível... minha doce Christy... Também conhecida como TheBlueMemory...**

**Se vocês querem ler fics maravilhosas entrem no link**

**.net/u/906183/TheBlueMemory**

**Este capitulo e especial para você meu doce anjinho.. saiba que podemos não falar tanto quanto antes.. mas nada muda o como amo vc..rsrsrs**

**Te amo lindinha**


	5. Capitulo V – Ele virá?

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo V – Ele virá?**

_1 de Setembro de 1994_

_Estação King Cross, plataforma 9 ½_

Como todos os anos quando os Weasleys iriam para a estação King Cross, parecia que eles sempre corriam atrasados, sempre que alguém esquecesse algo eles teriam que voltar as pressas para buscar algo, mas nesse ano em especifico os inúmeros trouxas que andavam pela estação e que causavam o atraso, eles tinham que esperar uma distração para poder passar pelo portal que levava a plataforma nove e meia.

Enquanto Gui vigiava para que ninguém visse eles passando pela barreira, Gina, Rony e os gêmeos caminhavam para dentro da barreira e se separavam para ir um em cada lado.

Os gêmeos saíram para se encontrar com Lino Jordan como sempre, Rony, que ainda não falava com Gina desde a briga sobre Harry, foi procurar Hermione e os amigos para se sentar, Gina olhava para todos os lados como se procurando alguém ao qual Gui e Carlinhos tinham sorrisos escondidos.

-Procurando alguém foguinho? –Carlinhos arrepia o cabelo da irmã que manda um olhar atravessado para o irmão.

-Um amigo –ela fala rispidamente ao que Gui sorri.

-Seria um com cabelo preto arrepiado, olhos verdes e que até três dias atrás era considerado morto por todo o mundo mágico? –Gina manda um clarão para o irmão mais novo, mas logo Molly fala.

-Deixem sua irmã sozinha queridos, eu sei que ela só esta ansiosa para voltar para a escola –ela pisca suavemente para a filha que cora, ela nem estava ao certo se ele viria para a escola, não depois da disputa que ela viu entre ele e o diretor na casa, mas algo lhe dizia que ele viria.

-Talvez eu veja vocês este ano novamente não e Carlinhos? –Gui fala com um sorriso e Gina revira os olhos, Percy tinha começado a falar sobre o grande evento que aconteceria na escola este ano, ela sabia que todos os irmãos mais velhos já sabiam, os gêmeos e Rony tentavam de todas as maneiras conseguir um deslize deles sobre o que aconteceria, mas eles sempre riam dos irmãos mais novos e falavam que seria uma surpresa.

Gina era a única que não perguntava, ela sabia que os irmãos eram inflexíveis, mas se ela quisesse saber realmente ela tinha seus modos de conseguir saber, mas o que estava em sua mente era se um certo garoto de olhos verdes estaria na estação naquele dia.

-Se você esta procurando alguém, eu devo dizer que este olhar de pensamento fundo vai fazer você perder a pessoa que você espera –uma voz fala atrás dela e ela se vira rapidamente para ver o Sr Desconhecido, Harry estava novamente usando o capuz que obscurecia sua face para todos, ela apenas pode ver os dois olhos que ela vinha a amar atrás daquela camada de sombras.

-Você veio! –ela se abraça fortemente ao amigo que solta uma risada.

-Eu sumi por dois dias e meio... Você não pode realmente estar sentindo tantas saudades assim –Gina cora ao que ela esbofeteia o braço dele.

-Nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar de um amigo para nos acompanhar em uma viagem de horas de trem para o norte –ele fica com um sorriso malicioso e fala com um tom sedutor.

-Eu devo crer que isso e uma proposta para eu lhe distrair, Srta Weasley? –Gina cora ainda mais, mas os irmãos dela pareciam carrancudos e Gui fala.

-Oi! Você esta ciente que os irmãos dela estão bem aqui? Irmãos mais velhos que podem fazer magia fora da escola e que um é um quebrador de maldições e o outro e um manipulador de dragões? –Harry fica com um sorriso enorme e fala para eles.

-Realmente vocês são mais velhos e podem fazer magias, tem empregos fascinantes... Mas... Eu gostaria de saber como fariam magias sem isso? –ele levanta uma mão e lá se encontrava duas varinhas meio desgastadas.

Eram as varinhas de Gui e Carlinhos.

-Como você os pegou? –Carlinhos começa a revirar os bolsos e consta que a varinha na mão de Harry era realmente a dele.

-Vocês acham que eu seria louco o bastante para paquerar com a irmã de vocês sem evitar que vocês me amaldiçoem? –ele meneia uma sobrancelha para Gina que cora, ela nunca teve meninos interessados nela, ela era uma menina comum, com um cabelo chamativo e um temperamento ruim, mas Harry sorria para ela, lhe dando um conforto que ela não entendia completamente.

-Ele ainda tem coragem de falar que esta paquerando com nossa irmãzinha na nossa cara? –Gui pergunta para Carlinhos ao que Harry parecia desaparecer e ficar bem perto dos dois Weasleys.

-Eu sou um maroto por natureza, mas eu digo já que eu não faria nada para machucar a irmã de vocês, eu dou minha palavra de honra e se não for o suficiente um juramento mágico que se um dia eu chegar a fazer Gina chorar por algum erro meu, que eu mesmo entrarei na frente de uma maldição mortal... –os olhos do garoto tinham ido de brincalhão para o mais sério possível, os dois irmãos se entreolham e logo bufam.

-Sua palavra já e o bastante para a gente, eu não sei por que, mas eu sinto como se você fosse confiável –Carlinhos se vira para Gui que cabeceia, eles apertam as mãos ao que Gina tenta quebrar o clima chato.

-Onde esta sua bagagem, Harry? –o garoto se vira com um sorriso e retira uma mala que tinha sido reduzida ao tamanho de um maço de cartões, ela nota pela primeira vez a gaiola que ele segurava, ali tinha uma coruja nevada com grandes olhos cor de âmbar que parecia estufar o peito com dignidade.

-Esta e Edwiges, minha fiel coruja –a coruja parecia ainda mais orgulhosa e ele ri –Sim... Bem orgulhosa ela –ele se vira para a coruja e fala –Edwiges minha amiga, esta e minha nova amiga "humana" Gina Weasley, ela seria a dama que você iria visitar caso eu não estivesse nesse trem –Gina parecia corar ao que a coruja a analisa e depois cabeceia como se entendesse –Ela parece gostar de você –ele se vira para Molly e fala –Sra Weasley, eu gostaria de agradecer por ter me ajudado naquele dia... Meu guardião ficou realmente preocupado quando não voltei e tive que ouvir um bom sermão sobre sumir de repente –ele pisca para Gina que abafa uma risadinha, a mãe dela tinha altercado sobre o menino desaparecer logo após começar a se recuperar de feridas graves, mas a fala dele parecia amolecer a mãe dela.

-Eu realmente fiquei preocupada quando você sumiu logo depois de tomar as poções Harry... Mas fico feliz que você tenha alguém cuidando de você em sua casa... –Harry sorri e fala.

-Com certeza... Ele é a melhor pessoa que poderia cuidar de mim... Ás vezes um pouco protetor demais –ele parecia mandar um olhar para um canto escuro da plataforma ao que Gina não consegue ver o que ele via –Mas bem... Acho que esta na hora de entrar no trem –ele se vira para Gina e com um sorriso maroto fala –Gostaria de ajuda Milady? –antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar algo, ele já tinha pego a mala dela e levantando como se não pesasse nada.

Gina parecia surpreendida ate que a mãe dela sorri e fala.

-Acho que você deveria ir com o rapaz, Gina, querida, não vamos querer que você perca o trem... Ainda mais com um rapaz tão gentil e doce –Gina poderia sentir a face dela queimando de embaraço, mas logo ela se despede dos irmãos e sobe no trem, Harry tinha arrumado um compartimento no ultimo vagão ao que ela se despedia da mãe pela janela.

-Lembre-se de cuidar dos seus irmãos e não deixe Rony implicar com você, querida, se lembre sempre que você pode me mandar uma coruja para conversar –ela manda um olhar para Harry e fala com um sorriso –Sei que não nos conhecemos a muito tempo.. Mas se cuide e tome cuidado um do outro na escola Harry... E obrigado novamente por ser um bom amigo para minha filha... –Gina esconde a face dela nas mãos enquanto murmurava "mãe" ao que Molly sorri, Harry sorri para a amiga e a mãe dela e fala.

-Foi um prazer ajudar, Sra Weasley e saiba que a amizade da sua filha e importante para mim também –ele pisca para a ruiva que novamente bufa com as mãos no rosto.

-Adeus crianças... E juízo –Gui fala com um sorriso ao que Gina manda um olhar maligno para ele antes do trem fazer uma curva e eles sumirem da visão.

-O que seria considerado uma coisa ajuizada para se fazer? Por que se eu seguir o que meus "guardiões" dizem para ser ajuizado, Hogwarts vai estar em falta de um ou dois professores até o final do ano –Gina começa a rir ao que eles ouvem uma comoção perto, a ruiva bufa e fala.

-Eles não esperaram nem ao menos uma hora para começar? –ela se levanta para ir onde estava vindo a briga, ela pode ver Draco, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy circulando Neville e Luna que pareciam não saber o que fazer.

-Então seu aborto, ainda tentando se achar um bruxo? Você não tem vergonha de continuar na escola e manchando o nome da sua família? E você Lovegood louca... Ainda tentando sobreviver do trapo que seu pai faz? Talvez você devesse tentar arranjar um namorado que a sustente, assim seria mais fácil tirar seu nome da lama... –Neville estava para falar algo para defender Luna quando Gina fala.

-Por que será que o ar sempre se contamina quando você abre sua boca suja, Malfeito? Talvez porque não consegue falar nada de bom não e? –Draco estava para se virar e amaldiçoar Gina quando ele vê a figura atrás dela.

-Você... –ele aponta a varinha para o garoto que sorri.

-Veja Gina... Um furão falante... Ah não é apenas um Malfoy Malfeito tentando ser superior de novo, quanto tempo que eu não o vejo... Acho que foi no mesmo dia em que eu presenciei o encontro de pais e filhos de racistas, puro sangue, imbecis que não tem parte do cérebro para saber quando podem perder –a varinha de Draco parecia tremer em sua mão ao que Harry sorri ferozmente –Isso seria para me intimidar? –com um movimento rápido uma varinha e uma espada aparecem em cada mão e ele aponta para Draco e sua quadrilha –Vejamos quem é o mais rápido? Meu guardião diz que eu posso derrubar três aurores de elite ao mesmo tempo... Quanto tempo eu consigo com quatro estudantes medíocres e sem cérebros para batalhas? –Draco estava para começar um feitiço quando Harry aparece bem a sua frente e com a parte sem corte da espada, ele esbofeteia a mão que segurava a varinha a fazendo cair no chão –Talvez não tanto para um desafio... –ele chuta a varinha que sai rolando pelo corredor –Ops... Como sou desajeitado... –ele manda um olhar frio para o loiro que sai correndo atrás da varinha, os outros Sonserinos pareciam divididos antes de saírem correndo atrás de seu líder –Isso era divertido, não tanto um exercício, mas o suficiente –ele oferece a mão para Neville e Luna –Por que vocês não entram em nossa cabine? Assim o furão lá não vai nos atrapalhar –Neville parecia meio duvidoso ao que Luna sorri para a figura.

-Eu aceitaria obrigado –ela se levanta ao que Neville aceita a mão e se levanta, eles seguem para o final do corredor onde o compartimento deles estavam, Gina se senta ao lado do amigo ao qual Luna e Neville se unem no outro lado.

-Eu não me lembro de ter visto você na escola... –Neville perguntou um tanto indeciso já que não podendo ver o rosto do garoto o fez ficar com medo.

-Isso porque eu nunca estive em Hogwarts –Harry sorri ao olhar surpreso de Neville –Eu sumi por uns tempos e só recebi a carta da escola este ano... Eu não estava certo se eu deveria vir, mas a Srta Weasley aqui –ele segura o braço dela que o olha chocada –Me fez mudar meu coração e então eu vim atrás dela como segurança –Gina esbofeteia o braço dele e fala.

-Se você continuar a falar assim as pessoas vão pensar que temos algo... –ela fala ruborizando ao que ele sorri maroto.

-E não temos? –ela o olha chocada ao que ele fala –Somos amigos não? –ele solta um riso ao que ela bate no braço dele de novo.

-Você é incorrigível –ela fala com uma carranca, mas todos poderiam ver o sorriso se formando nos lábios dela.

-Você é Harry Potter –Luna fala do nada ao que o compartimento cai em silencio.

-Deixe-me adivinhar, ou ela e parente da Hermione ou uma Corvinal? –Harry pergunta para Gina que ri e fala.

-Ela é da Corvinal, mas e uma grande amiga minha –Harry então se ajoelha no chão como se estivesse diante de uma realeza e fala.

-É um prazer imenso conhecer uma das amigas de uma pessoa especial para mim Lady Lovegood, Codinome presente Sr Desconhecido, mas também posso atender pelo nome de Harry Potter –ele retira o capuz revelando sua face, Gina ainda estava queimando de vergonha enquanto Neville encarava o menino em choque, Luna apenas solta uma risadinha e fala.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo Sr Desconhecido também chamado Harry Potter –a atmosfera se solta e eles começam a falar de como se conheceram e tudo sobre a escola, Harry ouvia sobre a forma que Draco andava pela escola como um príncipe da Sonserina ao que Harry falou que isso poderia mudar um pouco naquele ano, eles estavam para começar a perguntar para Harry onde ele esteve quando a porta do compartimento abre e Rony aparece amuado olhando para Harry com desprezo, Hermione vinha atrás um pouco indecisa sobre estar ali.

-Estivemos procurando você por todo o trem, Gina, por que você não nos procurou? –ele manda um olhar para Harry e fala –Então você veio... Fique longe da minha irmã –antes mesmo que alguém pudesse falar algo, Gina tinha se levantado com a varinha em riste e murmura um feitiço, uma luz cinzenta escapa de sua varinha e então vários morcegos começam a voar e arranhar a cara de Rony que sai correndo, Hermione se vira surpresa para a amiga e fala.

-Gina... Eu não acredito que você atacou seu irmão... E se você entrar em dificuldades? Você sabe que isso não e moral... –Mas nisso Harry se levanta e fala com uma voz calma.

-Srta Granger, você parece uma menina inteligente e interessada em muitas coisas, mas o comportamento do seu "amigo" foi muito contrario de moral, ele a acusa de sumir sendo que ele mesmo a deixou sozinha na plataforma, ele veio até aqui como se mandasse nela e ordenou que ela ficasse longe de mim... Ao meu ver, ele apenas recebeu o que merecia, se vamos começar uma disputa sobre o que e moral e o que não é... Então devo crer que você não será minha amiga este ano, pois vou seguir o legado de minha família e seguir a risca o que meu guardião me nomeou para fazer –ele manda um sorriso maroto para Gina que solta uma risadinha, Hermione o olha desconfiada e fala.

-É o que ele teria lhe mandado fazer? –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha para ela e solta uma risada.

-Você pergunta para Fred e Jorge Weasleys o que eles aprontam na escola? –ao que ela nega, ele sorri e fala –Digamos que eles são amadores perto do que sou capaz de fazer –ao olhar de completo choque dela, ele fecha a porta deixando a menina atônita e Rony ainda tentando parar os morcegos de arranhar sua face.

Harry se vira para os amigos que o encaravam incrédulos e então ele fala com um sorriso inocente.

-Falei algo de errado? –os outros estouram em risadas ao que Gina fala.

-Você acabou de falar para a maior defensora de regras da escola que você pretende causar o caos em Hogwarts e nos pergunta se falou algo errado? –ela volta a rir ao que Harry se senta e fala.

-O que seria da vida sem um bom riso? Este era o lema preferido do meu guardião, eu posso ter algo que me assemelhar a Hermione, eu gosto de ler e estudar, mas isso não e minha vida completamente, eu vivo cada dia como quero e sem desperdícios só por causa de coisas insignificantes como querer ser o melhor –ele estala dos dedos e um livro aparece do nada fazendo Neville arregalar os olhos e Luna o encarar com interesse.

-Você... Você fez... –Harry se vira para Neville que apontava para o livro.

-Fiz o que? –Gina suspira e fala.

-Nós nunca vimos um bruxo que poderia fazer magia sem varinha, existem rumores que Dumbledore pode, mas ver você fazendo tão facilmente... Eu me pergunto o que você sabe sobre magia –Harry sorri para Gina e fala.

-Um truque ali, um truque lá... –Ela apenas treme a cabeça ao que ele mostra o livro sobre magia avançada.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma autora incrível que gosta das minhas fics.. (não sei por que? Rsrs) espero que vocês entrem no profile dela para ler a fics dela... o nome dela e ****Carolzynha LF, espero que você goste da homenagem linda..rs**

**Férias com os Marotos.**

**Ela e muito boa e espero que vcs gostem...**

**O link dela é:**

**.net/u/1860080/Carolzynha_LF**

**espero que vcs apreciem... ate quando der...**


	6. Capitulo VI – O menino que sobreviveu em

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo VI – O menino que sobreviveu em Hogwarts.**

Como o tempo passou, logo eles chegam em Hogsmeade, enquanto todas as pessoas estavam saindo para a plataforma, Harry tinha recolocado o capuz e fala.

-Acho que a diversão começou cedo hoje –eles poderiam ouvir o assombro das crianças ao saírem do trem, ali na plataforma não estava apenas Hagrid esperando os primeiros anos, mas também o diretor Dumbledore, Professora Mcgonagall e Severo Snape –É incrível como ele não desiste de tentar me controlar... Teve que pedir reforços para a professora de transfiguração e um bastardo para garantir que eu não vá fugir –ele sorri maliciosamente e pisca para os amigos que o encaravam atordoados, apenas Gina entendia o que o menino falou.

-Bem Vindo a Hogsmeade Sr Potter –Dumbledore fala ruidosamente ao que muitos alunos param e começam a sussurrar, Gina se perguntava se o diretor tinha perdido a cabeça ao fazer uma coisa tão chamativa para um garoto que odiava atenção, Harry fingia não ter ouvido e andava calmamente para as carruagens.

-Sr Potter... Você escutou o diretor? –Minerva pergunta cautelosa ao que o menino não responde.

-Só poderia ser mesmo um Potter... Tem a mesma arrogância do pai dele –nisso a figura encapuzada aparece bem em frente do professor de poções e esmurra o professor com toda sua força o fazendo cair no chão como um saco de batatas.

-Este e o primeiro e único aviso... Fale da minha família novamente e eu lhe mando para o mesmo inferno que esta reservado com os nomes de Tom Riddle e Draco Malfoy, me fui claro Seboso? –O professor de poções estava para alcançar a varinha quando Harry fica a milímetros dele –Faça... Assim tenho uma desculpa para despachar você primeiro –Enquanto Minerva dispensava os alunos e os mandando para a carruagem o diretor se coloca entre eles e fala.

-Eu não irei suportar este descaso Sr Potter –Harry sorri e fala.

-Então me expulse, mas saiba que deixando esta desculpa de mago fazer o que quiser com meus amigos eu vou revidar e não estou falando algo que vá garantir pontos de casa... Mas estou falando mais de pontos que vão ter que costurar ele de volta –o diretor ainda parecia irritado ao que Mcgonagall fala.

-Sei que foi um comentário ruim... Mas eu não creio que isso valeria tudo isso Sr Potter –ela manda um olhar para o diretor se calar, mas o menino se vira para ela e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Você agüentaria comentários rudes de um idiota que foi o responsável pela sua família estar morta? –os olhos da professora voam largos ao que Harry se vira para o diretor –Eu sei que foi ele... E nunca irei perdoar pelo que ele fez com a minha família... Você pode acreditar na redenção dele, mas eu não vou... Segure a coleira dele este ano que eu posso voltar no próximo, deixe ele fazer o que quiser e você vai ter um professor a menos na sua escola –ele se vira para entrar na carruagem junto com os amigos, Minerva encarava a carruagem sair e então se vira para o diretor e pergunta fracamente.

-O que ele disse e verdade Alvo? –ela manda um olhar gélido para Severo que estremece –Ele e a causa que... Lílian e Tiago... Estão mortos? –o diretor parecia estremecer e fala.

-Severo ainda era jovem, Minerva... –Mas nisso a vice-diretora se vira enraivecida para o amigo.

-JOVEM? ELE É A CAUSA DAQUELE MENINO NÃO TER OS PAIS DELE... ELE VEM ATÉ AQUI CRITICAR O MENINO E A FAMILIA DELE E VOCÊ AINDA TENTA DEFENDER ELE –Ela aponta para Severo que estremece –Eu não entendia a reação de Harry quando você me mostrou o primeiro encontro de vocês na casa dos Weasleys, mas estou começando a ver por que ele não confia em você, Alvo –ela se vira para seguir para o castelo –Vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde... Agora temos alunos que esperam para serem ordenados –o velho diretor cabeceia ao que eles pegam uma das ultimas carruagens, Severo ainda massageava a mandíbula onde o menino tinha o esmurrado, ele suspeitava que estava quebrada.

A carruagem onde Harry estava parecia ter caído sobre um feitiço silenciador, os três pareciam receosos sobre como se comportar perto de Harry, mas este apenas bufa e solta uma risada.

-Doce Merlin, eu não acredito que eu vou ter que pagar para o meu guardião vinte galeões –ele vê o olhar de assombro dos amigos e volta a rir.

-Como assim Harry? –Gina pergunta valente ao que ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Ele apostou que eu perderia minha paciência e faria algo para um professor em menos de uma semana... Eu estava particularmente teimoso e disse que poderia agüentar duas semanas –ele solta novamente um riso ao que Neville e Luna ainda o encaravam assombrados e Gina começa a rir também.

-Isso foi um ótimo entretenimento Sr Potter, uma pena que meu irmão esteja sendo um imbecil... Ele poderia ter aproveitado você esmurrando Snape –ela solta uma risadinha ao que os dois amigos começam a rir também –Você fez o desejo de ¾ da escola inteira... –eles voltaram a uma conversa simples enquanto esperavam chegar em Hogwarts, Harry pode ver pela janela o castelo, ver o lugar onde as pessoas descreviam como uma segunda casa parecia encher o coração dele de algo que ele pensou estar perdido, um senso de amizade que ele não poderia dizer que tinha em casa.

No salão principal a conversa parecia ser apenas sobre o retorno de Harry Potter para o mundo mágico, muitos se perguntaram onde ele esteve, por que voltar agora entre inúmeras perguntas, mas todos pareciam pensar uma coisa, na aproximação dele com a pequena Gina Weasley.

Algumas meninas do dormitório de Gina que nunca tinham conversado com ela vieram sorrindo se sentar ao seu lado perguntar sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu, mas Gina não dizia absolutamente nada, já que ela não conhecia Harry tão bem assim.

A escolha tinha começado e o chapéu começou a ordenar os alunos em casas, de repente a porta do salão principal se abre e Harry caminha até onde Gina estava, uma menina que estava sentada ao lado da ruiva se levanta rapidamente deixando espaço para ele se sentar, Harry manda um sorriso para a menina que ruboriza e sai dando risadinhas, Harry roda os olhos e se senta ao lado de Gina.

-Já estão falando sobre o nosso suposto casamento e que você me escondeu na sua mala durante os últimos oito anos? –Gina começa a ruborizar ao que ela fala.

-Eu não sei de onde você tira estas idéias Sr Potter, mas se continuar a falar assim as pessoas vão começar a acreditar –ela fala seriamente ao que ele ri.

-As pessoas acreditam facilmente em muitas coisas... Mas nunca se sabe, talvez eu goste da decoração da sua mala –ele pisca para ela ao que o diretor se levanta e fala.

-Mais um ano começa... Mas eu creio que muitos de vocês devem de estar atentos sobre o retorno do jovem Sr Potter –o diretor mantinha um sorriso calmo, mas os poucos que o conheciam poderiam ouvir uma nota de cautela e um pouco de decepção ao que Harry nem sequer liga –E como qualquer aluno dessa escola, ele irá ser ordenado agora –Harry se levanta com um sorriso e pisca para Gina.

-Guarde meu lugar para mim –ela estava para falar que ele poderia estar em outra casa quando ele manda aquele sorriso que ela aprendeu a identificar, ele ia aprontar algo.

Harry caminha suavemente pelo salão e não liga para a conversa sobre ele que estava correndo solto pelo salão principal, assim que ele se senta no banco, professora Mcgonagall manda um sorriso pequeno para ele e ele jurou que poderia ouvir as palavras "bem vindo de volta para casa Sr Potter", antes do chapéu cobrir seu olhos.

Mas o que muitos não perceberam, era o feitiço simples que Harry tinha mandado no chapéu antes de cair em sua cabeça ao qual faria todos ouvirem o que era dito.

-"Ah sim... Jovem Harry Potter... Eu creio que eu deveria ter ordenado você alguns anos atrás, eu poderia perguntar por que o desaparecimento?" –Harry sorri e sua voz ampliada era ouvida por todo o salão principal.

-Sabe como é... Tive assuntos a tratar e não poderia perder tempo com distrações –o chapéu parecia fazer uma carranca e fala.

-"Você acha uma educação na melhor escola de magias uma distração Sr Potter?" –Harry sorri ainda mais e fala.

-Não posso lhe responder, mas eu creio que quando minhas necessidades e os desejos do diretor entram em conflito, eu prefiro muito mais viver a minha vida do que ser regido como um boneco –o chapéu parecia tremer e ele sorri.

-"Interessante Sr Potter, você parece ser um desafio para mim este ano... Eu jamais vi uma criança que se encaixaria em qualquer casa de Hogwarts, mas eu vejo duas casas distintas para você" –Harry fica com uma carranca e fala.

-Eu acho que isso e meio imoral... Ter um artefato nos ordenando em casas com um simples vislumbre de nossas mentes... Afinal, somos muito mais do que aparentamos ser... Sem falar que eu não sou confortável com sua tentativa de peneirar minha mente apenas para satisfazer a curiosidade do diretor, estamos aqui para eu ser ordenado, não para fofocas sobre onde eu estive –muitos no salão principal encaravam o menino incrédulos ao que Harry ainda sorria.

-"Você realmente e um garoto interessante Sr Potter, eu não estava atento que você teria pego a sonda que o diretor me pediu para fazer em sua mente... Muito menos sobre as escolhas que você esta pretendendo fazer... Eu me vejo em uma situação onde eu não saberia onde o colocar" –Harry parecia ponderar e então fala.

-Eu não tenho nada contra Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa, mas eu não sou um estudante que morreria para ter graus e sou leal até o momento em que eu confie nas pessoas... Elas perdendo a minha confiança e eu não ligaria se eles fossem para o inferno –muitos respiraram com dificuldade ao que o chapéu sorri.

-"Isso nos reduz a duas casas..." –Harry bufa e fala.

-Sinceramente... Você acha mesmo que eu lhe deixaria me colocar na Sonserina? –o chapéu parecia desafiante e fala.

-"E se eu fosse insistente em colocá-lo na Sonserina?" –Todos ofegam quando da palma da mão de Harry surge uma bola de chama que parecia arder intensamente, ele parecia falar com uma voz tão séria que o diretor parecia desconcertado.

-Acho que você entendeu a minha sugestão não? –surpreendendo a todos, o chapéu começa a rir e fala.

-"Entendo perfeitamente Sr Potter e também sei que você esta ficando chateado por eu o manter longe de Srta Weasley por tanto tempo... Então eu devo crer que você deve a unir em GRIFINÓRIA" –O chapéu cai em silencio ao que Harry se levanta e vai em direção de Gina que cora ainda mais, de repente a mesa de Grifinória começa a bater palmas alvoroçados e os gêmeos começam a gritar "Conseguimos Potter, Conseguimos Potter", mas assim que eles se aproximam de Gina eles começam a falar "Estamos de olho no Potter, Estamos de olho no Potter".

Harry se senta no mesmo lugar que tinha saído ao qual Gina ainda se ruborizava, ele tinha um sorriso maior nos lábios e fala em um tom maroto.

-Eu não lhe disse que eu voltaria? –Gina ainda estava um tanto perturbada pela atenção súbita e fala.

-Você não faz nada da forma normal? –Harry solta uma gargalhada ao que ele fala.

-Eu acho que eu devo de ter vomitado na camisa do meu pai quando bebê... Não estou bem certo, mas acho que ser "normal" e tudo questão de ponto de vista –ele bate com um dedo para a testa onde a cicatriz dele estava escondida, Gina compreende e manda um sorriso para o moreno que começa a comer, muitas pessoas encaravam ele com sentimentos misturados, algumas pessoas olhavam em temor, outros com inveja, alguns mandavam olhares hostis e alguns poucos de interesse real em amizade.

Harry se mantinha inconsciente de tudo isso e comia rapidamente, Gina se perguntava por que ele estava comendo assim quando ele se inclina para ela e fala.

-Eu acho que você ou deve beber o suco rápido ou não beber, não vamos querer que alguém seja borrifado com suco quando o grande final acontecer –Gina estava para perguntar o que era o grande final quando de repente um estouro acontece na mesa dos professores e uma fumaça envolve todos, assim que se dissipa, os alunos vêem placas voando na cabeça de cada um.

Na cabeça de Alvo Dumbledore tinha uma placa dizendo "Ancião intrometido e viciado compulsivo em doces", na cabeça de Hagrid uma placa dizendo "O senhor das feras da floresta proibida", na cabeça de Flitwick os dizeres "Um professor encantador que não precisamos ter medo de perder os anéis" todos que suspeitavam que o velho professor era meio duende começaram a rir, professora Sprout tinha os dizeres "Doce como as flores, mas venenosa quando preciso" e finalmente Snape e professora Mcgonagall tinham os mais chamativos, enquanto o diretor da casa de Sonserina tinha os dizeres "morcego residente da escola, cuidado com seus pescoços" ,Minerva cora ao ver sua placa "A professora realmente Gatinha da escola".

Os outros professores tinham placas, mas que não eram tão chamativos, mas Gina ainda ria ao ver os professores tentando desaparecer com as placas, mas elas se colocariam maiores a cada tentativa, apenas Hagrid não parecia incomodo com a placa voando na sua cabeça.

-Eu sempre ouvi que e bom terminar a noite com um bom riso –Gina apenas cabeceia como ela não conseguia falar, nisso Minerva surpreende a todos aparecendo ao lado de Harry e falando.

-Sr Potter, eu devo crer que este e um trabalho seu? –ela aponta o dedo para sua placa e para os outros professores, Harry faz uma face inocente ao que os gêmeos sorriem amplamente.

-Professora... Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas? Eu nem menos tive minha primeira aula... Como posso pensar em entrar em dificuldades? Nem mesmo os marotos conseguiriam tal feito –os olhos de Minerva voam largos, mas ela ainda mandava um olhar para ele que sorri e fala –Sem falar que recebi instruções para não ser pego e se eu fosse era para deixar minha marca para saberem que fui eu... –de repente todas as placas ficam com o símbolo de um raio verde esmeralda ao que ele sorri para Gina –Esta bem, agora podem falar que foi um trabalho meu –Minerva olha para a placa e então para o garoto, os olhos dela encontraram com os dele e por um breve momento ela poderia ver Tiago novamente em sua frente.

-Sr Potter, meu escritório... AGORA –ela marcha para a saída com Harry atrás dela, mas antes dele sair ele segura a mão de Gina e fala.

-Espero que tenha gostado do entretenimento Srta Weasley –ele beija a mão dela antes de sair correndo atrás da professora que convoca seu nome novamente, muitos encaravam a ruiva incrédulos, Gina no começo pensa em ficar envergonhada, mas ao que parecia Harry tinha vindo para mudar as coisas na escola.

Ela só poderia rir ao imaginar o que mais ele aprontaria.

Enquanto Harry e professora Mcgonagall tinham saído, Dumbledore solta um estalido com sua varinha e fala.

-Depois desse entretenimento eu devo dizer algumas noticias para vocês, primeiramente não haverá Partidas de Quadribol este ano –ele deixou os alunos desabafarem suas afrontas antes de continuar –Este ano seremos anfitriões de um torneio que não foi realizado em um século e meio, este torneio envolve as três maiores escolas de magia da Europa, este torneio de chama O Torneiro Tri-bruxo, na noite do dia das bruxas as delegações de Beauxbatton e Drumstrang vão chegar e o juiz decidira quem vai receber a honra de representar suas escolas, devo assegurar a todos que o torneio não e algo que se deve fazer levianamente, é um contrato mágico submeter seu nome para tal e para assegurar os pais que suas crianças estarão protegidas, eu colocarei uma linha de idade que impedira qualquer menor de 17 anos de competir –o velho diretor começa a falar sobre a fama e o dinheiro que poderiam ganhar sobre as tarefas terríveis que parecia excitar ainda mais os alunos do que os assustar, depois de dar os outros recados sobre a floresta ser proibida, os artigos proibidos que eles poderiam ver a lista na sala de Filch (como se qualquer um entraria de boa vontade naquele lugar, pensou Gina), a fala do diretor foi interrompida quando um homem entra se apoiando em um enorme cajado, muitos pareciam surpresos com o aparecimento do homem, ele parecia não ter um espaço no rosto que não tivesse cicatriz, uma de suas pernas fazia um baque ao que todos poderiam conferir era feita de madeira, um de seus olhos parecia ter sido perdido e substituído por uma versão mágica azul elétrica que parecia esquadrinhar o salão principal completamente –Ah sim... Devo apresentar o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Professora Alastor Moody –alguns aplausos escassos eram ouvidos pelo salão, muitos encaram o velho auror com medo e temor, mas logo eles são tirado de seus devaneios quando as portas se abrem novamente e uma professora Mcgonagall entra ainda um tanto transtornada com a placa ainda sobrevoando sua cabeça e um Harry Potter sorridente.

A professora se senta na mesa dos professores ao que Harry se senta ao lado de Gina novamente, ele encara todos que ainda mantinham em silencio e fala.

-Quem morreu? Eu podia garantir que o que eu fiz deixaria o povo rindo até irmos para o salão comunal –Gina se aproxima do amigo e fala.

-Todos estão em temor pelo nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas –ela aponta para o homem que parecia encarar Harry atentamente, este manda um olhar de volta e murmura baixo.

-Vigilância Constante –vendo o olhar de Gina, ele sorri e fala –Meu guardião me contava historias sobre o velho Moody, mas eu nunca pensei que o professor Dumbledore consideraria tirar ele da aposentadoria e o colocar em uma escola para ensinar –o homem parecia mudar seu olhar novamente para o salão principal inteiro, mas Harry sentia algo estranho sobre o homem, mas resolveu deixar isso para outra oportunidade, resolvendo tirar proveito da situação, ele se vira para os gêmeos e fala –Fiquei sabendo por Gina que vocês são brincalhões experientes nessa escola e que acham que são insuperáveis em tudo... Eu gostaria de propor algo para animar um pouco as coisas –O sorriso dele parecia uma declaração de guerra contra os gêmeos que falam.

-Pequeno Harryzinho –Fred começou ao que Jorge continua.

-Ninguém nos bate em uma boa brincadeira –

-Nunca existiu –Fred.

-Ou vai existir –Jorge.

-Um grupo que poderia nos superar –Fred.

-Pois estamos seguindo o caminho dos melhores –Jorge.

-Os insuperáveis –Fred.

-As pessoas que tem uma parede de arquivos –Jorge.

-De detenções na sala do Filch –Fred.

-Os maravilhosos marotos –os dois falam ao mesmo tempo com sorrisos enormes, Harry solta uma risada e fala.

-Prazer, Pontas Jr –a boca dos gêmeos cai ao que eles vêem um livro nas mãos de Harry.

Os Marotos, uma historia.

-Onde no nome de Merlin... –Fred.

-Você conseguiu esta relíquia? –Jorge.

-Herança de família –Harry fala com um sorriso mau ao que os gêmeos pareciam incômodos com algo, mas logo Fred tira um pergaminho do bolso ao que Harry sorri ainda mais –Eu vejo... Um bom instrumento não? –os gêmeos pareciam indecisos ao que Harry fala –Eu não exigiria ele de vocês, mas eu posso fazer uma copia mais avançada... Eu só gostaria dele por motivos... Sentimentais –os gêmeos pareciam entender ao que Harry explica sobre os planos de fazer o mapa a noite e o entregar na manhã seguinte, ele poderia ver que Gina estava interessada e sorri –Mas para que tudo que eu planejo dar certo, eu vou recrutar a ajuda da irmã de vocês –um sorriso mau se forma nos lábios da ruiva ao que Fred e Jorge estremecem.

-Você sabe escolher uma cúmplice –logo eles ouvem os monitores chamando para levar os alunos para o salão comunal, Harry faz uma reverencia e fala.

-Eu poderia a escoltar para os seus aposentos Milady? –Gina cora ainda mais e fala.

-Você gosta de dar munição para os rumores da escola? –Harry lhe dá um sorriso inclinado que faz o coração dela disparar e ele sussurra no ouvido dela.

-Rumores só são rumores se eles não podem comprovar que são verdade ou mentira –ele pisca para ela e fala –O fato de eu ir com você para o salão comunal da Grifinória não significa que eu estou fazendo algo de errado –ele se vira para os gêmeos e fala –No caso de estarem procurando isso –ele mostra as varinhas dos gêmeos –Eu lhes garanto devolver no salão comunal onde não correrei o risco de ser amaldiçoado... E me dá tempo para falar o que falei para os seus irmãos mais velhos –Harry e Gina soltam risos ao que os gêmeos os seguem um tanto incrédulos, um pouco atrás Hermione andava com Rony ao seu lado, enquanto ela estava um pouco chocada e ao mesmo tempo receosa sobre este garoto novo, Rony parecia alimentar cada dia mais raiva do garoto, mas eles manteriam uma distancia deles e observariam, eles descobririam mais sobre este Harry Potter

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma das melhores autoras que eu já conheci na vida... uma das lindas meninas que levo no coração.. minha linda amiga ****Ka Radcliffe... ela e uma autora maravilhosa de uma das fics que eu mais gostei... Amor em 20 dias... eu recomendo para vcs... entrem no link dela**

**.net/u/498971/Ka_Radcliffe**

**estou morrendo de saudades de vc lindinha.. ate qualquer dia.. te adoro.**


	7. Capitulo VII – Classes interessantes

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo VII – Classes interessantes.**

Na manhã seguinte todas as pessoas no castelo falavam apenas de três coisas, o Torneio Tri-Bruxo, Olho tonto Moody e Harry Potter, Gina tinha tido dificuldade em dormir na noite anterior, se não fosse pelas companheiras de quarto dela que ficassem falando sobre como Harry era lindo, ela ainda tentava decifrar aquele menino.

Ele parecia adorar causar confusões, ainda mais com o irmão dela, ela poderia ter ouvido ontem uma discussão no dormitório dos meninos do quarto ano, Rony novamente tinha tentado adquirir respostas de Harry algo que ela estranhou, o irmão dela queria nada mais separar os dois e agora parecia interessado, mas Harry tinha se recusado a falar com o ruivo e isso parecia o deixar ainda mais enfurecido, foi quando Harry começou a falar com Neville que Rony saiu irritado do quarto murmurando sobre o Menino-que-sobreviveu arrogante.

Ela desejava saber se o irmão dela cresceria, ela sabia que ele tinha inveja do sucesso dos irmãos dela, ele tentava de alguma forma se salientar ao qual ela não compreendia, os pais dela jamais insistiram que ele fosse melhor, apenas que desse seu melhor.

Ela olhava para o garfo onde um pedaço pequeno de ovo cai de volta no prato, ela parecia ter muitas coisas para pensar estes dias desde que Harry entrou na vida dela, mas ao invés de se sentir irritada por alguém tão misterioso e evasivo entrar na vida dela, ela se sentia desafiada e ao mesmo tempo expectante em descobrir mais sobre aquele garoto.

-Você sabe... Eu não creio que você ainda saiba usar poderes mágicos com a mente para que a comida flutue do seu prato para sua boca, mas eu acho que você esta fazendo bons avanços com seu treinamento com o garfo –a ruiva quase pula da cadeira ao notar o menino ao seu lado já com um prato feito comendo lentamente.

-Engraçadinho –ela coloca um pedaço de carne na boca e o observa por um tempo, ele parecia divertido hoje –Como você pode estar tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo ativo de manhã? –ele lhe dá um sorriso inclinado que a quase faz se engasgar e fala.

-Você não e uma menina de manhãs não? –ele solta um riso ao que ela cora –Eu me acostumei a acordar cedo... Bem cedo –ele fala melodramático ao que ela fala.

-O quanto e "bem cedo?" –ele finge ponderar e então fala.

-Cinco da manhã, correr duas voltar no lago, algumas flexões e exercícios com espada e voltar correndo para então seguir você com seu olhar "Pessoa aborrecida por acordar cedo" passar despercebido ao seu lado e ficar vendo você nos últimos cinco minutos ponderar sobre se seu ovo vai conseguir flutuar se você o apunhalar com o garfo e encarar a parede do outro lado do salão principal e muito cedo? –o queixo da ruiva cai ao perceber que não tinha notado que o menino estava bem ao seu lado o tempo todo.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin... Eu realmente estive inconsciente a tudo isso? –ele solta um riso e fala.

-A parte interessante foi você mandar um olhar de "Você quer realmente estar na minha frente" para um garoto do primeiro ano –ele volta a rir ao que ela cobre o rosto com as mãos –Eu sinceramente acho que ele vai ficar com medo de mulheres agora... Ao qual acho que serviria bem para quando ele se casar –ele se inclina e fica bem perto dela, qualquer um que olhasse para eles acharia que ele estava a ponto de beijá-la –Afinal... Não vamos querer deixar a bruxa que carrega nossos corações bravas conosco não? Eu sei que eu não desejaria isso –ele pisca para ela que quase sufoca com o suco que tomava.

-Por que você gosta de tentar me matar engasgada ou de vergonha? –ela cora ainda mais ao que ele sorri.

-Eu realmente preciso melhorar o tempo para não matar você engasgada, mas veja por outro lado, a pratica leva a perfeição, quem sabe eu dando em cima de você tanto, você não fique surpresa quando eu lhe chamar para sair de verdade –ele pisca para ela e sai correndo ao que o sinal estava para tocar.

Gina se sentou no banco ainda de boca aberta, ele tinha realmente dito que queria sair com ela?

Harry caminhava pelos corredores rapidamente para sua sala de aula quando sentiu alguém o observando, ele sabia que seria assim no primeiro momento que aceitou entrar na escola, ele teve uma conversa longa com os seus "guardiões" sobre vir para Hogwarts, Sírius tinha sido contra no começo com medo que Alvo conseguiria levar Harry dele, mas Harry tinha assegurado o padrinho que não haveria forma do diretor o prender, mas com o tempo Sírius e o retrato de Lílian e Tiago perceberam que existia algo que estava fazendo o menino querer realmente ir para Hogwarts, depois de muitas evasivas, Harry falou sobre Gina.

Sírius tinha começado a rir e falado que ele tinha certeza que ele iria cair nas mãos de uma ruiva.

Tiago tinha apenas sorrido para o filho e falado sobre boas escolhas.

Lílian apenas sorria para o filho, dizendo que ele deveria ser amigo dela e ser gentil, ele não tinha conseguido conhecer ninguém nos últimos oito anos, não em carne e osso, Sírius tinha o unido três anos atrás quando ele ouviu falar sobre o menino não ter ido para Hogwarts e o achar na mansão Potter, mas todos os guardiões sabiam que o menino precisava de amigos de sua própria idade e foi por isso que eles decidiram deixar o menino seguir para a escola.

Tinha sido uma decisão difícil, Harry era um menino independente, mas ao mesmo tempo ele nunca esteve em um lugar com muitas pessoas, ele poderia ouvir as pessoas falando sobre ele ser o menino-que-sobreviveu, ele nem deu atenção sobre isso, ao ver dele os pais dele eram os verdadeiros heróis naquela noite.

Ele estava para entrar na sala de aula de transfiguração quando sentiu algo, ele se virou rapidamente, varinha já na mão apontando para onde a presença estranha estava, ali estavam Rony, Hermione, Simas, Dino e Neville, eles encaravam o garoto com olhos arregalados, mas Harry mantinha a postura firme, foi entao que ele sorriu e falou.

-Eu ainda não estarei falando com o senhor, Diretor Dumbledore –eles encaram o menino sem entender até que o diretor aparece atrás deles com um olhar um tanto decepcionado.

-Eu devo insistir que você venha ao meu escritório Sr Potter –Harry guarda a varinha e se vira.

-Tenho aula de transfiguração com professora Mcgonagall e não quero perder "pontos" por não estar na aula –ele fala Pontos como se fosse algo desprezível algo que não foi perdido para os alunos, mas Dumbledore ainda insistia.

-Eu lhe falarei que você esta comigo –Mas Harry já tinha entrado na sala de aula e se sentado, o diretor estava para seguir quando Harry fala.

-Você me pediu para voltar para a escola, este lugar serve para aprender, não para bate papo insensato, estou estudando agora mesmo se o senhor quiser falar comigo outra hora e se eu quiser lhe falar algo, eu lhe direi, mas não vou interromper minha educação apenas para "satisfazer" curiosidades sobre meu paradeiro –quando o diretor estava para falar algo, Minerva aparece na sala e encara a face brava do diretor e o menino que estava sentado na frente com o livro aberto fingindo ler o capitulo.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –os alunos ainda se mantinham em silencio ao que o diretor ainda tinha os olhos no menino que o ignorava –Eu estou lhe perguntando Diretor –Alvo se vira para a amiga e fala.

-Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com o Sr Potter nesse exato momento –Harry fecha o livro e fala.

-E eu estava apenas falando para o diretor que não estou disposto a perder uma aula interessante de transfiguração por um bate papo insensato que não vai lhe agradar e só vai me fazer querer ser expulso da escola –ele manda um olhar direto que faz o diretor estremecer, antes mesmo que Minerva pudesse falar algo, o diretor se vira para sair.

-Muito bem... Isso daqui é uma sala de aula o que estão esperando? –ela fala para os alunos que vão se sentar rapidamente, ela se vira para Harry e fala em um sussurro –Até quando você vai ficar evitando o diretor, Harry? –o menino sorri e fala.

-Até o momento que ele deixar de me empurrar sobre assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito –ao ver o olhar da diretora, ele sorri ainda mais –Minha vida e o que faço fora dos muros dessa escola não são assuntos que envolva o diretor, eu serei um aluno exemplar, ou o máximo que se pode esperar do filho de Lílian e Tiago Potters, mas eu não serei preso e questionado por onde estive só para o diretor querer me controlar –Minerva fica em silencio por um tempo ate que ela se afasta e começa a aula, os alunos mantinham os olhos na professora, mas mandavam olhares rápido para Harry.

No final da aula, Harry estava saindo quando Hermione segura seu braço e fala.

-Como você pode falar assim com o diretor? Ele é uma das figuras mais ilustres da escola... Se não do mundo mágico inteiro... Você deveria ter mais respeito sobre os outros... –Hermione ainda falava sobre o como ele era um bom diretor, um homem maravilhoso que ajudava tantas pessoas, mas Harry apenas assoviava como se não prestasse atenção nela, assim que ela pára para respirar ele a encara e fala.

-Já acabou? – assim que ela dá um gritinho exasperado ele começa a sair e fala –O fato dele ser tudo isso e muito mais não dá o direito dele mandar na vida dos outros, muito menos na minha –ela estava para falar algo, quando ele aparece bem em frente dela e fala –O que acharia do seu ilustre diretor se ele quisesse arrancar você de sua família? Dizer que você não pode mais os ver, falar que isso é para o "maior bem", não se importando se você vai ser feliz ou não? –Hermione ainda parecia desafiante e fala.

-Se fosse por um bom motivo... –Harry solta um riso amargo e fala.

-Bons motivos? O que é um bom motivo? Ser levado para um lugar onde você é tratado como um lixo e ser espancado pelo que você é... Sem saber... Sem ter idéias sobre o que você faz de errado e então quando você se rebela a pessoa ainda querer lhe controlar e dizer que e para seu bem... Me diga... O que é um bom motivo para lhe fazer sofrer sem lhe falar absolutamente nada? –Hermione tinha começado a recuar ao que Rony se coloca na frente dela.

-E você quer que acreditemos o que você fala do diretor apenas por ser o menino-que-sobreviveu? Eu não acredito em você, Potter –Harry encara o ruivo por um momento antes de rir.

-Você não tem idéia do que e sofrer... Você teve sua família, pais amorosos, irmãos incríveis e tudo que eu poderia desejar... Minha vida era uma casa com quadros dos meus parentes e um elfo domestico que fazia minha comida nos últimos oito anos... Você não pode dizer absolutamente nada sobre o que e sofrer, quando você tiver viver sozinho, ter um pesadelo e só poder se abraçar porque ninguém vai vir até você para lhe confortar, quando você tiver um machucado sério e ter que se tratar porque não vai ter nenhuma mamãe para cuidar de você, quando você olhar para o quadro dos seus pais... A única forma de amor que você pode receber... De um quadro... E conseguir ter forças para seguir em frente com sua vida... Ai sim você pode vir falar para mim sobre acreditar ou não no que uma pessoa pode sofrer na vida... Pois agora mesmo eu não me importo com nenhuma opinião sua e cada dia mais eu me importo menos com você e sua amiguinha ai que você parece estar apaixonado, mas não tem coragem o suficiente para lhe falar –ele se vira e sai rapidamente deixando os dois amigos e todos os alunos no corredor congelados sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

O dia passou rapidamente, Harry tinha entrado na classe de Hagrid onde ele conheceu os animais mais estranhos que ele já poderia ouvir falar, os Explosivins, ele não poderia classificar claramente o que era aquele tipo de animal, mas Harry poderia ver o amor do professor pelos animais e resolveu cooperar, até mesmo se os animais começassem a atacar qualquer um que se aproximasse, mas ao que parecia as pessoas não deixavam de falar sobre as brigas dele com o diretor e os dois Grifinórios que pareciam querer evitar o menino, cada versão parecia mais e mais absurda que Gina já tinha ouvido que Harry tinha colocado a Maldição cruciatus no irmão dela por esbarrar nele.

Assim que ela entra no salão principal para o jantar, ela pode ver o amigo sentado sozinho e comendo devagar, ela poderia ver que de alguma forma ele estava bravo, mas mantinha um sorriso feliz para todos, antes mesmo que ela pudesse se sentar com ele, Hermione segura seu braço e a puxa para fora do salão principal.

-Credo Hermione... O que é tudo isso? –a morena encara a menina fixamente e fala.

-O que você andou falando para o Potter sobre mim e Rony? –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Do que você esta falando? –Hermione bufa ainda mais e fala.

-Ele praticamente me atacou hoje depois da aula de transfiguração por o repreender, ele começa a falar com o Rony como se ele não fosse nada e agora fica com aquele sorriso como se não tivesse acontecido nada, eu quero saber o que você falou para ele sobre nós –Gina se desvencilha do braço da amiga e fala friamente.

-Eu não falei absolutamente nada sobre você ou o idiota do meu irmão, eu não acredito que ele tenha te atacado depois da aula da professora Mcgonagall ao qual eu devo crer que você o enfureceu junto com meu irmão e o fato dele ele não estar aqui e por que ele fez besteira também –ela lança um olhar para Hermione que evita o olhar –O que você fez? –Hermione estremece, as volta a ficar com a face resoluta.

-Ele foi grosso com o professor Dumbledore, praticamente o expulsou da sala da professora, ele fica com aquela pose arrogante como se mandasse na escola... Eu lhe dei uma parte da minha mente... –Mas ela é interrompida pela voz de Harry.

-Se você for me acusar de algo, tenha provas para suportar suas acusações, Srta Granger –ela se vira rapidamente para ver o menino com dois pratos flutuando perto dele –Eu não lhe ataquei e nunca tive intenção de atacar você, eu não comecei briga alguma ao qual você e quem puxou meu braço e começou um delírio sobre como o diretor e um ser ilustre e que eu deveria lamber as botas dele... Eu apenas disse e volto a dizer a minha vida só interessa a mim e a quem eu desejo compartilhar, o diretor não tem nenhum direito de saber onde eu moro, com quem eu vivo ou o que seja da minha vida –ele dá um passo para frente e a menina leva dois para trás –Como eu disse para Ronald hoje, eu não me importo com a opinião de vocês e estou me importando menos com suas pessoas, mas o momento em que você começa a me difamar com uma das pessoas que eu considero minha amiga na escola você passa a ser algo desprezível digno de pena –ele lança um olhar ao qual ela tentou emparelhar, mas os olhos dele mantinham um poder que a faz estremecer –Se não tem mais nada com o que me acusar, volte a tentar dar dicas inúteis para o Ronald sobre como você se sente... Talvez assim você tenha algo melhor a fazer do que tentar me decifrar como se eu fosse um quebra cabeças especialmente feito para você –ele se vira para Gina e ela pode ver a raiva dele ainda fundo no peito dele, mas ele parecia clarear ao ver ela –Eu trouxe isso para você... Me desculpe... Mas talvez eu não seja uma boa companhia para você esta noite no salão principal –ele estava se virando para sair deixando um dos pratos na mão dela, Hermione ainda tentava a puxar para dentro do salão principal ao qual ela se desvencilha e fala.

-Eu gostaria de falar com você sobre algo –ela fala firmemente ao que Hermione a olha como se fosse traída.

-Gina... Como pode? –antes que Gina pudesse lhe dar uma desculpa a morena já tinha corrido para dentro do salão principal, Harry solta um suspiro e fala.

-Talvez tenha sido um erro ter vindo para a escola –Gina se vira para ele e fala.

-Você quer realmente dizer isso? –Harry olha fixamente para os olhos cor de mel da menina e fala suavemente.

-Até o presente momento, você é a única pessoa que me prende a esta escola... Se eu não tivesse te conhecido na Copa Mundial, talvez eu jamais tenha vindo para Hogwarts –Gina sente uma sensação quente no peito ao perceber o como era importante para Harry e ambos caminham silenciosamente para os jardins da escola.

Gina ficou em silencio enquanto comia, Harry colocava algumas coisas na boca e encarava o céu que começava a ficar escuro, depois de um momento ele fala quietamente.

-Eu devo desculpas para seu irmão e a Srta Granger –a ruiva vira para ele que continua –Eu estive tão bravo com o diretor me seguindo como se eu fosse falar algo que quando eles me confrontaram... Eu soltei minha raiva neles –Gina permanece em silencio por um tempo e então fala.

-Mas eles devem de ter dito algo para lhe provocar –Harry fica em silencio por um tempo antes de falar.

-Talvez... Mas eu não deveria ter soltado minha raiva neles... –Gina bufa e fala.

-Você não pode se culpar por isso Harry, você é humano, você não pode manter tudo engarrafado sempre, eu sei que meu irmão e Hermione andaram te pressionando –ao ver o olhar surpreso do rapaz, ela ri –Achou mesmo que eu não saberia que Rony ficou grelhando você sobre nossa amizade? A escola toda sabe que ele não gosta de você andando comigo e Hermione sempre foi assim, ela não consegue não ver algum mistério sem solução, ela se vê como a solução para todos os problemas que os outros não compreendem, você é um dos mistérios que o mundo mágico inteiro quer resolver, mas não e uma peça de um quebra cabeça do destino que as pessoas podem manipular a vontade... Ela as vezes pensa tão logicamente que esquece que as pessoas tem sentimentos -de repente ela fica com um olhar malicioso e fala –Mas e verdade que você disse para meu irmão deixar de perturbar você e dar em cima da Hermione? –Harry cora um pouco e fala.

-Esta é uma das partes que eu deveria me desculpar... Eu não deveria ter me metido nas vidas deles... –Gina segura o braço dele e fala.

-Assim como eles não tinham direito de se meter na sua vida, Harry –o moreno encara a menina e então solta uma risada.

-Por Merlin, eu nunca imaginei que vir para a escola fosse tão complicado –Gina começa a rir com o amigo e eles logo começam a falar sobre o primeiro dia dele na escola, ele parecia animado quando ouviu falar que Minerva era um animago, Gina tinha lhe perguntando se ele fosse um, ao qual ele apenas lhe deu um sorriso inclinado que fez o coração dela disparar, eles pareciam perder a noção do tempo quando Fred e Jorge aparecem ao lado deles.

-Uma boa noite Gin-Gin e Harryzinho –Fred fala com um sorriso e não presta a atenção na carranca da irmã.

-Não acha um jantar a dois nos jardins da escola romântico Fred? –Jorge pisca ao que Fred coloca uma mão no peito.

-Realmente meu irmão... Embora tivemos garantias de nosso amigo maroto que ele não faria nada com nossa Gin-Gin –Fred evita o punho da irmã que tentou o bater no braço.

-Não podemos deixar de desconfiar da localização deles quando vem a um jantar –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Vindo dos dois, eu me pergunto do que vocês dois não desconfiam? –Fred e Jorge se entreolham e logo começam a rir.

-Só algumas poucas coisas –os dois falam em uníssono ao que Harry e Gina riem.

-Mas seriamente –Fred começa ao que Gina ri.

-Seriamente? Por Merlin, quem são vocês? –Jorge ri e fala.

-Muito engraçado maninha, mas temos um pouco de seriedade nas nossas veias, veio da parte do papai você sabe –ele pisca para ela.

-Mas soubemos que houve algumas discussões nos corredores hoje –Fred.

-E gostaríamos de saber –Jorge.

-O que aconteceu? –os dois terminam em uníssono ao que Harry suspira e lança uma explicação sobre o que aconteceu e os comentários ouvidos e ditos na frente da sala da professora Mcgonagall, os gêmeos no começo ficam sérios sobre o que o menino disse, mas quando eles ouviram sobre ele dizer para ele ir dar em cima de Hermione, eles caem no chão rindo.

-Magnífico –Fred.

-Simplesmente uma obra dos marotos –Jorge.

-Eu gostaria de ter visto –Gina fala com um sorriso ao que Harry começa a revirar a bolsa.

-Eu terminei meus projetos que falei na noite passada –ele retira três pergaminhos e dá para cada um dos Weasleys, existem duas senhas a primeira eu acho que vocês dois sabem –ele encara os gêmeos que cabeceiam –A segunda senha e falar o nome de vocês... Assim os mapas vão ter a assinatura mágica de cada um... Apenas vocês podem ativar os mapas e mais ninguém –os gêmeos se entreolham e ativam os mapas, Harry ensina Gina sobre o mapa e então ela vê com assombro o pergaminho se modificar e mostrar todas as passagens e as pessoas, ele se vira para os gêmeos e fala –Criei uma forma de localizar as pessoas facilmente –ele toca com a varinha e fala –Me ache, Ronald Weasley –de repente todas as pessoas que estavam no mapa somem deixando apenas um ponto escrito "Ronald Weasley" aparecendo na torre de astronomia –só diga "Procura terminada" que o mapa volta ao normal –assim que as palavras são ditas o mapa volta ao normal, eles começam a falar sobre os outros possíveis métodos para se usar os mapas, Fred e Jorge dão o mapa original para Harry que encara como se fosse a maior preciosidade do mundo, os gêmeos explicam para Gina sobre como acharam o mapa e Harry fala que seu pai tinha sido um dos fabricantes originais, a menina sorri para o amigo e logo eles percebem que estava para começar o toque de recolher, Harry faz uma reverencia e diz.

-Poderia ter a honra de lhe acompanhar para seus aposentos Milady? –Gina solta um riso ao que os gêmeos começam a encenar.

-Como podemos recusar um pedido tão gracioso –Fred segura o braço esquerdo de Harry ao qual Jorge pega o direito.

-Um verdadeiro cavalheiro realmente –Harry solta um riso e fala.

-Embora vocês sejam dignos de marotos e terem o cabelo da cor exata, eu ainda prefiro a companhia de verdadeiras damas –ele segura o braço de Gina ao qual ela cora ainda mais, os gêmeos fingem indignação ao qual eles soltam um riso sobre toda a palhaçada, Gina encara o amigo, ele ainda tinha um olhar triste, mas ela jurou que faria de tudo para o animar.

Afinal, ele tinha trazido uma nova alegria para o mundo dela.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo em especial vai para uma menina que eu levo no coração com muito carinho e amor... uma autora muito especial e impressionante que eu acompanho desde outro site..rsrsrs**

**Minha linda e doce amiga Scheila Potter Malfoy-Chan...rsrs**

**Sou simplesmente Scheila-Chan como ela esta usando o nick dela...**

**Leiam a fics dela..**

**O Despertar do Poder.**

**É simplesmente uma das melhores fics que eu já li...rsrsrs**

**.net/u/1049015/Scheila-chan**

**espero que você goste da homenagem meu anjo... estou morrendo de saudades de vc.. sempre te levarei no coração meu anjinho**


	8. Capitulo VIII – O Cálice de Fogo

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo VIII – O Cálice de Fogo.**

As semanas foram transcorrendo rapidamente, Harry parecia cair em uma rotina na escola, ele estudaria como se a escola fosse uma chateação, ele evitaria o diretor, visitaria Hagrid ao qual ele descobriu ser uma fonte de diversão enorme e tentaria evitar novamente as investidas do diretor sobre onde ele tinha ficado nos últimos oito anos, mas o que mais parecia agradar Harry era o tempo que ele passava com Gina.

Embora Hermione estivesse brava com a amiga sobre "ficar" do lado do menino Potter, ela tinha voltado a falar com ela quando a ruiva lhe pediu desculpas e explicado algumas coisas que pareciam fazer a morena considerar algumas coisas, mas ela ainda mantinha distancia de Harry.

O mesmo era dito de Rony Weasley, depois da discussão inicial que levou a Harry a jogar os sentimentos do ruivo em sua própria cara, ele passava tempo sozinho, tentando não só achar uma forma de se vingar de Potter, mas considerando os sentimentos que ele tinha descoberto naquele mesmo verão sobre a melhor amiga.

Gina parecia se transformar na menina mais popular da escola durante o ultimo mês, embora ela não gostasse muito de tanta atenção, ela estava feliz que ninguém mais a olhava por causa do diário de Tom, ela sabia que todos não a julgavam pelo que ela tinha feito, o diário tinha sido poderoso, mas os olhares não diminuíam a sensação de vergonha que ela sentiu por confiar no diário no primeiro lugar.

Ela poderia ouvir algumas garotas sussurrando invejosamente sobre ela passar tanto tempo com Harry, ele era simplesmente uma fortaleza, nenhuma garota conseguia transpor as barreiras que ele tinha criado em volta dele, ela poderia notar que Neville e Luna eram os únicos que poderiam se aproximar mais do coração do jovem Grifinório, mas ele ainda mantinha alguns segredos ate mesmo deles.

Mas ela era diferente.

Harry parecia conseguir tempo para lhe dizer o como tinha sido seu dia e perguntar para ela sobre o dia dela, embora ela só poderia dizer o como os trabalhos de escola são chatos e como os professores eram cruéis em algumas classes, ele parecia escutar extasiado o que ela lhe falava.

Hoje Harry iria para a sala do professor Moody, ele não poderia dizer o que era, mas a forma do professor o encarar o mantinha em extremidade, era como se ele fosse algum inimigo que Sírius o ensinou a lutar.

O professor começou a falar sobre as maldições imperdoáveis, Harry poderia sentir as pessoas excitadas e ao mesmo tempo temerosas sobre a demonstração das maldições, ele pega o vislumbre do olhar de Neville, ele tinha lido sobre o que aconteceu com os pais dele e sabia que isso não terminaria bem, o professor Moody puxou uma aranha de um pote e colorou em cima da mesa e disse.

-Imperio! –muitos começaram a rir ao ver a aranha fazer uma seqüência de acrobacias no ar, ele até mesmo sapateou em cima da cabeça de Crabbe, os alunos estavam rindo sem parar, apenas Harry mantinha um olhar carrancudo para a aranha e o professor, o riso parecia morrer quando o professor sugestionou se ele gostaria que os alunos tivessem um gostinho da maldição, ele encarou a todos e perguntou sobre qual outra maldição, Hermione Granger ainda vacilante, levantou a mão e para a surpresa de todos menos Harry, Neville também levantou sua mão.

-Qual você sabe, garoto? –Neville vacila e fala.

-Maldição Cruciatus –os olhos de Harry se mantiveram no amigo enquanto o professor usava um feitiço de aumento na aranha e disse.

-Crucio –os guinchos da aranha pareciam atormentar a todos, Neville começa a ficar cada vez mais pálido ao ver a aranha se estorcendo na mesa do professor, Hermione parecia notar o como aquela maldição parecia afetar Neville e gritou.

-Pare –no mesmo instante o professor encarou a menina e então Neville, Harry poderia ver nos olhos do professor que ele não parecia afetado por lançar tal maldição, mas de certa forma ele parecia satisfeito.

-Certo... Mas alguma maldição? –ele perguntou com antecipação, Hermione tinha medo de levantar a mão enquanto encarava a aranha, então Harry levantou a mão e falou.

-Avada Kedrava –o professor se vira e o encara atentamente, todos na sala pareciam esperar que algo acontecesse e então o professor fala.

-Eu estava correto em acreditar que você saberia sobre esta maldição –Harry não demonstra sentimento algum e fala.

-Quando foi esta maldição que arrancou sua família de você e lhe deu uma marca maldita no meio da testa... Não tem como eu não saber sobre ela... Até mesmo se o mestiço racista que se finge puro sangue não conseguiu fazer um trabalho bem feito em mim –Harry poderia ter jurado que uma onda de raiva passou pelos olhos do professor, ele não sabia se imaginou ou não, mas os olhos dele pareciam carregados de ódio quando ele mencionou que Voldemort era mestiço.

-Você-sabe-quem é mestiço? –Hermione pergunta incrédula, muitos tinham assumido que ele era um puro sangue sobre a forma que ele empreendeu sua guerra contra os nascidos trouxas e mestiços.

-Tom Servolo Riddle, monitor chefe da Sonserina um pouco mais de cinqüenta anos atrás –ele encara bem Hermione que estremece –Acho que você ouviu este nome antes –no começo a morena parecia duvidosa e então ela se lembra de Gina.

O diário de Tom Riddle.

O diário de Voldemort?

Ela encara o menino ainda com a boca aberta que ele apenas cabeceia, professor Moody parecia ter recuperado a fala e exibe a maldição Mortal na aranha, ele começou a falar que esta maldição não teria como ser evitada ao qual Harry bufa silenciosamente ao que Hermione o encara, o professor começou a fazer um espetáculo sobre Harry ser o único sobrevivente ao qual o menino falou.

-Se alguém deveria ser lembrado como um herói ou uma lenda por causa daquela noite, seriam meus pais e especialmente minha mãe que poderia ter ido embora, mas preferiu morrer na minha frente do que me abandonar –ele lança um olhar para o professor e então sai da sala, Neville estava um tanto quieto em um canto do corredor quando Harry fala.

-Venha comigo Neville –o menino cabeceia e deixa o amigo o guiar, eles passam por muitas pessoas que queriam perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas um olhar de Harry e eles passavam reto, ele leva o amigo para uma sala e lança um feitiço poderoso na porta –Eu sei o que aconteceu –os olhos de Neville se viram para o amigo que puxa uma cadeira –Enquanto estive escondido, eu estudei muito sobre todos os assuntos, a biblioteca onde eu moro se atualiza todos os anos com jornais e livros, todas as informações que eu poderia achar... Eu sei... Sobre seus pais –Neville parecia começar a respirar com dificuldade quando Harry fala –Você não tem do que se envergonhar Neville, seus pais foram dois dos melhores aurores da época deles, eles agüentaram a maldição até mesmo para salvar sua vida –Harry suspira e coloca uma mão no rosto –Eu não saberia como é... Meus pais tiveram uma morte rápida e podem não ter sofrido muito... Bem... Minha mãe eu vi morrer então sei que a maldição mortal não foi tão dolorosa assim –os olhos de Neville voam largos.

-Você... Você viu sua mãe... –Harry cabeceia e solta um riso triste.

-Algum dia... O ministério soltou os dementadores para procurar meu padrinho... Eu estava fora de casa quando topei com um deles –ele estremece ao se lembrar –Eu poderia me lembrar deles me fazendo reviver tudo... Os gritos de minha mãe... O riso dele... E a luz da maldição... –Neville cai na cadeira como se não tivesse forças, os dois meninos se encaram por um longo tempo antes de Neville sorri fracamente para o amigo e fala.

-Obrigado por me contar... Eu cresci tendo um tempo duro com as pessoas mandando aqueles olhares de piedade pelos meus pais não se lembrarem de mim... E então minha avó querendo que eu seja tão bom quanto meu pai... –Harry parecia pensar sobre algo quando ele nota a varinha do amigo.

-Neville me deixe ver sua varinha? –o menino o encara sem entender e então oferece a varinha, Harry parecia inspecionar de pressa a varinha e logo fala –De quem é esta varinha? –Neville o olha surpreso e fala.

-Minha avó me falou que seria uma honra eu usar a varinha do meu pai... –Harry treme a cabeça aborrecido e então fala.

-Você esta me dizendo que esta usando a varinha do seu pai desde o primeiro ano e ainda consegue passar por todas as classes? –o menino tímido cabeceia ao qual Harry solta um assovio longo –Não me admira que você tenha tantos problemas na escola –Neville ainda o encarava sem entender.

-Mas por que isso e tão importante? –Harry retira a própria varinha e fala.

-A varinha escolhe o bruxo, Neville –ele renuncia a varinha que cria círculos de magia no ar –Eu fui para o Sr Olivaras antes de vir para a escola e ele me falou que eu não conseguiria resultados bons com uma varinha que não me escolheu... Você conseguir resultados bons... Mesmo que debaixo da media com uma varinha que não te escolheu... Só mostra o como você é um bruxo poderoso –Harry se levanta e fala –Temos que falar com professor Mcgonagall –o menino parecia ficar ainda mais pálido, mas Harry sorri –Pode deixar que eu falo com ela... Você só precisa estar presente –os dois amigos vão em direção da sala de Transfiguração e não notam uma menina de cabelos cacheados os seguindo.

Eles esperaram um tempo até que a professora abre a porta e vê os dois Grifinórios esperando por ela, ela poderia ver que Harry tinha um sorriso que ela se lembra bem de Tiago usar sempre, quando ele iria pedir algo.

-Por que eu não estou surpresa que o senhor estaria aqui me esperando com este sorriso como se fosse pedir algo de mim Sr Potter? –Harry lhe dá um sorriso inocente e fala.

-Porque a senhora e a professora mais linda da escola e a única que esta disposta a me ouvir sem querer me amarrar em uma cadeira e jogar um vidro inteiro de poção da verdade na minha boca? –a professora treme a cabeça e manda os dois garotos entrarem, Harry começa a explicar sobre as aulas com Professor Moody e uma versão abreviada sobre a conversa dos dois, mas assim que ele conta sobre a varinha do menino, os olhos de Mcgonagall voam largos e ele fala.

-Você esta querendo me dizer que nos últimos três anos... Você tem usado uma varinha que não lhe escolheu? –Neville parecia envergonhado ao que Minerva bufa –Por todos os disparates –ela surpreende os dois quando ela caminha para a lareira e joga uma boa quantia de pó de flu –Augusta Longbotton –Neville fica com os olhos arregalados ao ver a cabeça da avó aparecer na lareira, ela tinha uma carranca e parecia intimidadora como sempre, ela encara o neto e o outro menino e fala.

-Boa tarde Minerva! Com uma chamada pouco usual e a esta hora eu devo crer que se trata de algum acidente que meu neto pode ter causado não? –Neville cora ao que Minerva se coloca na frente dele e fala.

-Seu neto não provocou acidente algum, Augusta, eu te chamei aqui sobre outro assunto, você pode me falar o que e isso? –ela mostra a varinha de Neville ao qual a mulher dá de ombros e fala.

-Uma varinha em perfeito estado... Por que a pergunta? –Minerva suspira pesadamente e fala.

-Você mandou seu neto para a escola com a varinha do seu filho não foi? –Augusta eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Eu achei que seria uma honra Neville usar a varinha do pai dele na escola, ele foi um dos melhores aurores da época dele ao lado dos Potters –Minerva coloca uma mão sobre o rosto e suspira novamente.

-Você estava atenta que uma varinha que não foi escolhida pelo bruxo não funciona corretamente, eu repreendi seu neto inúmeras vezes por não se concentrar na escola e agora descubro por um amigo dele que o menino tinha dificuldade por que ele levava mais magia para realizar o mais simples dos feitiços por que você se prendeu aos seus sentimentalismos e não deu a própria varinha para o menino? –Augusta encara a amiga chocada e fala.

-Mas eu... Eu pensei que... Eu não achei que fosse causar tantos problemas... –Minerva bufa e se senta em uma cadeira.

-Eu sempre me perguntei o porque o menino tinha problemas com a magia dele... Considerei que fosse trauma... Mas foi o Sr Potter que identificou o problema e praticamente arrastou seu neto para me falar –Augusta encara o menino que sorri para ela.

-Eu não fazia idéias... –ela se vira para o neto –Neville querido... Me perdoe... Eu não sabia que eu estaria causando mais problemas para você por o fazer usar a varinha do seu pai... –Neville se ajoelha perto da lareira e fala.

-Você não teve culpa vovó... Eu também quis usar a varinha do papai... Mas eu não percebi que eu não conseguia fazer magia direito até que o Harry me pediu para ver a varinha... –Augusta se vira para Harry e fala.

-Eu agradeço por ter me avisado, Sr Potter... Eu irei providenciar uma viagem para Neville ao Sr Olivaras para ter sua própria varinha o mais rápido possível –ela se vira para Minerva e lhe agradece antes de sumir nas chamas.

Eles conversaram durante um tempo ao qual Minerva pediu para falar com os professores sobre o problema da varinha para lhe dar uma carga mais fácil de trabalho até que ele conseguisse a própria varinha, ele cabeceia e logo segue o amigo para o almoço, Harry promete não contar para Gina sobre os pais dele até que ele deixasse ao qual que o menino cabeceia e conta para o amigo falar, mas pedir para ela manter para ela por enquanto.

Harry entrou no salão principal a procura de Gina, mas ela não estava lá, ele considerou usar o mapa do maroto para a achar quando ele vê a ruiva vindo correndo rapidamente para ele, antes mesmo que ele pudesse falar algo, ela o esbofeteia na cara e fala.

-Como você pode...? Eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo... –ela sai correndo para os jardins ao qual ele vai atrás, ela estava correndo tão rápido que ela estava para entrar na floresta proibida quando ele a segura.

-Gina... O que aconteceu? O que eu fiz? –ela tentava se soltar dos braços dele e fala.

-Por que você contou para eles? Por que falou sobre o diário? Eu fiz de tudo para esquecer e você contou para eles... –Harry entende sobre o que ela falou e os olhos dele pareciam endurecer.

-Granger... Eu não acredito que ela fez isso de novo –Gina pára de lutar e o encara, a raiva do menino parecia quase hipnótica ao qual ele estava quase se virando para marchar para o castelo.

-Como assim ela fez isso de novo? –Gina pergunta com medo, ele se vira para ela e fala.

-Eu não disse nada sobre o diário, eu disse apenas o nome verdadeiro de Voldemort –Gina estremece ao que Harry continua –Enquanto eu estava na sala de Defesa, professor Moody começou a demonstração de maldições imperdoáveis ao qual o ultimo era a maldição mortal nas aranhas... Ele começou a falar sobre eu ser o único sobrevivente e eu disse que as únicas pessoas que poderiam ser heróis ou lendas naquela noite eram meus pais... E eu deixei escapar que Voldemort era um mestiço... Ele estudou aqui mais de cinqüenta anos atrás pelo nome de Tom Servolo Riddle, eu nunca mencionei o diário, apenas disse que ela poderia ter ouvido aquele nome antes... Eu não achei que ela fosse fazer um estardalhaço sobre isso e dizer que eu mencionei que você lutou contra Voldemort por quase um ano –magia parecia crepitar diante do olhar de Harry, mas Gina se abraça a ele e fala.

-Não foi ela... Foi o Rony... Ele começou a falar mentiras novamente sobre você espalhando por ai que eu enfrentei Voldemort no meu primeiro ano... Que você disse que o diário guardava uma parte ruim dele... Todos começaram a me encarar e eu pensei... –ela começa a chorar novamente ao que Harry a abraça novamente.

-Eu jamais falaria algo que te machucasse Gina... Nunca... –Ele enxuga os olhos dele com os dedos –Você é uma amiga tão especial para mim... Me mataria se eu fizesse algo para estragar esta amizade... –os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo e então Harry começa a contar sobre o que aconteceu no dia até o momento, ele conta sobre Neville e os pais dele depois dela jurar não contar para ninguém, eles ficam um tempo em silencio ao qual ela quebra.

-Desculpe eu ter batido em você... Mas quando todos começaram a me encarar... Era como se meu primeiro ano voltasse e as pessoas me odiassem novamente... Como se eu estivesse suja... –ela encara as mãos e entao ele segura o queixo dela e fala.

-Você não tem do que se desculpar Gina... Eu entendo bem –ele fica com um sorriso malicioso e fala –Muito embora eu acho que você vai ter que beijar minha bochecha para curar mais rápido as marcas de dedo –ele solta um riso ao que ela cora ainda mais.

-Você é incorrigível –ele coloca o braço em volta dos ombros dela e fala.

-Eu já lhe disse... Certo e errado e tudo questão de ponto de vista das pessoas... Mas eu não reclamaria se uma linda menina me beijasse na bochecha para curar as feridas de uma batalha –Gina roda os olhos, sabia que ele estava brincando com ela, mas para a surpresa dele, ela fica nas pontas dos pés e dá um beijo na bochecha onde ainda estava marcado com a mão dela.

-Pronto bom senhor... Acredito agora que você vai se curar mais rápido das feridas de batalha –ela solta um riso ao que ele sorri para ela também, mas estranhamente aquele simples beijo parecia o deixar um tanto surpreso e feliz como ele nunca imaginou, ele só poderia sorrir para sua amiga e seguir para o almoço.

Todos encaravam os dois amigos quando eles entraram, Harry não se importava com os olhares, quase um mês na escola já o deixou imune a atenção, mas ele pode sentir Gina ficando tensa ao seu lado, ele coloca um mão no ombro dela e sorri, aquele mesmo sorriso que ela aprendeu a temer, o sorriso "vou aprontar algo, se segure".

-Você acha que eles desconfiam de algo, Gina –ele falou em um tom conspirativo ao que todos no salão poderiam ouvir.

-Eu não sei... –ela estava para falar que não sabia o que ele falava quando ele coloca um dedo nos lábios dele.

-Talvez estejamos sendo paranóicos... Ninguém saberia sobre nossos planos –ele manda um sorriso sedutor que fez muitas meninas suspirarem.

As pessoas pareciam presas aos dois amigos que fingiam sussurrar, todos sabiam que Potter tinha se unido aos gêmeos Weasleys e eles andavam aprontando muito na escola, mas Harry tinha um olhar que fez Gina suspirar, ela sabia que no final ela estaria envergonhada.

-Precisaremos da ajuda dos gêmeos –Harry fala urgentemente ao que ele segura o braço da amiga e arrasta ela para os gêmeos onde eles tinham sorrisos enormes –Eu preciso ter uma palavra com vocês –ele manda um olhar que faz os gêmeos cabecearem.

-Tudo para o nosso –Fred.

-Sócio em crime –Jorge termina com um sorriso, Harry sorri malicioso e fala.

-Eu não usaria esta frase tão livremente... Vocês não sabem o que eu posso pedir para vocês –os gêmeos se entreolham e logo caem na risada, mas em poucos minutos já voltam a encarar o menino –Eu preciso que vocês dois sirvam de testemunhas –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha ao que Harry se vira para ela e para assombro de todos no salão principal, ele se ajoelha diante dela e fala –Gina Weasley, você foi uma luz em minha vida desde que voltei do mundo dos mortos... Quer se casar comigo? –tudo parecia acontecer muito rapidamente, Gina encarou o amigo com os olhos largos, embora ele estivesse brincando, ela poderia ver um olhar sério por trás daquelas duas esmeraldas que ele tinha de olhos, metade das meninas da escola suspiraram enquanto outra metade começou ou a desmaiar ou a gritar afronta sobre idade ou ele não ter "experiência", os meninos encaravam ele como se ele fosse um louco, Fred e Jorge estavam divididos se fossem alegrar pela brincadeira ou se eles fossem matar o garoto, Rony encarou a pequena irmã e o menino com choque, o mesmo que era refletido por Hermione.

Os professores estavam em estados variados de choque e temor, eles sabiam que o menino estava brincando, ele tinha apenas quatorze anos e ela treze, mas a seriedade que ele parecia irradiar com o pedido os fazia pensar que eles eram mais velhos e vendo outro casal de Potter fazendo o mesmo pedido algumas décadas atrás.

Gina encarava o menino a sua frente com temor, ela não acreditava que ele estava fazendo isso, uma parte dela queria chorar achando que ele fez foi uma brincadeira, mas apenas o olhar dele e que fazia ela entender que ele fazia isso para o bem dela, poderia ser uma brincadeira agora, mas aquele olhar tinha esperança, algo que ela nunca viu em um garoto falando para uma garota na vida dela, algo que ela só viu de relance nos pais dela.

Decidindo entrar na brincadeira, ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Harry, você precisa aprender a seguir uma linha certa... Primeiro amigos, depois namorados, eventualmente amantes, para depois o noivado e por fim o casamento... Você não pode começar do fim para o começo –Harry parecia ponderar e fala.

-Acho que você tem razão... Quem sabe daqui a alguns anos –ele retira uma caixa do bolso e fala –então guardarei isso por mais alguns anos –os olhos da ruiva voam largos ao ver a caixa, algo que foi acompanhado por todos no salão principal.

-Quem vê pensa que você teve planejado perguntar para ela desde que a conheceu Sr Potter –Fred fala com uma sobrancelha elevada ao que Jorge continua.

-Não sabíamos que a relação entre o senhor e nossa Gin-Gin estava tão avançada assim –Harry lança um sorriso inocente para os gêmeos e fala.

-Primeiramente... Eu posso não ter planejado perguntar para ela quando nos conhecemos... Eu nem estava ao certo que conheceria alguém tão especial para mim –então o sorriso dele fica ainda mais maroto e ele fala –Sobre o como nossa relação esta... Avançando... É para nos dois sabermos... É vocês desejarem muito saber –antes que os gêmeos pudessem falar algo, Harry faz um encanto em dois pratos e puxa Gina pela mão para fora do salão principal deixando uma escola inteira atônitos, Gina ainda estava ruborizando diante da atenção, mas o sorriso que apareceu nos lábios dela parecia crescer enquanto eles se afastavam do salão principal, ele poderia ter feito algo que a envergonhou, mas ela não pode deixar de rir dos novos rumores que cairiam na escola em menos de dez minutos.

-Você esta atento que agora eles vão falar muito sobre a gente não? –Harry sorri e fala.

-Uma vez eu ouvi uma música brasileira na coleção de vinis da minha mãe, eu fiquei curioso sobre a letra de uma música que dizia –ele clareia a garganta e fala –_Deixa que digam, Que pensem, Que falem, Deixa isso pra lá, Vem pra cá, O que é que tem? Eu não estou fazendo nada, Você também, Faz mal bater um papo, Assim gostoso com alguém? _–Harry solta um riso e fala –Meu pai amava cantar este trecho sempre que eu ficava duvidoso sobre pensar em sair para conhecer alguém... Ele me dizia que não importa o que as pessoas pensem... Seja você mesmo e aproveite a vida... –ele sorri de forma inocente e fala –Eu sempre fui eu mesmo desde que nos conhecemos... E não posso deixar de seguir os conselhos do meu pai sobre aproveitar a vida não? –ele meneia uma sobrancelha para ela que bufa.

-Então você sempre foi um louco que pede a primeira ruiva temperamental que você conhece em casamento? –Ele finge ponderar e então fala.

-Você é a primeira ruiva que eu conheci, fora o retrato da minha mãe e quase todas as mulheres dos retratos da minha casa –ele manda aquele sorriso sedutor novamente que faz o coração dela disparar –Sobre o pedido de casamento... Não sei... Meu pai fala que o temperamento de uma ruiva sempre e o melhor para segurar um Potter –ela esbofeteia o braço dele e fala.

-Merlin amado... Você não tem jeito –ele solta um riso e abraça a amiga.

-Mas você me ama mesmo assim –ela apenas cora e os dois seguem para um lugar escondido para poderem almoçar tranqüilos.

Os dias voltaram a cair em uma rotina, as pessoas ainda encaravam Harry e Gina com curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo duvidosos, a maioria das meninas mandavam olhares apreciativos para Harry e ao mesmo tempo olhares gélidos para Gina, a ruiva sentia um pouco de medo quando via os olhares de meninas mais velhas lhe mandando tanto ódio assim, mas Harry parecia perceber sempre que a amiga estava com estes problemas.

Sempre que alguma menina olhava atravessado para Gina por causa dele, Harry apareceria do nada e mandaria um olhar carregado de tanto poder e senso de proteção, que muitas precisavam receber poções calmantes de Madame Pomfrey por medo e nunca mais tentariam irritar o garoto.

Uma das pessoas que andava irritado com o menino estar perto de Gina era Rony, ele tentou muitas vezes dizer para a irmã se afastar de Harry, mas sempre era conhecido com palavras de raiva e frieza, mas a medida que a semana ia terminando e o ruivo tentava mais formas de separar os dois, Gina começou a usar maldições sempre que o irmão dela falava algo contra Harry.

Outra pessoa que parecia estar mudando radicalmente era Neville, depois que ele foi com sua avó comprar uma varinha nova, ele parecia fazer os feitiços facilmente e parecia até mesmo melhorar sua memória, muitos poderiam ver a noite o menino lendo vários livros que não eram de Herbologia e lançando feitiços nos objetos que ele tinha na mesa.

Uma noite ele estava lendo sobre uma proteção quando ele viu Harry e Gina chegarem no salão principal, ele tinha que ser sincero com ele mesmo, vendo os dois ele sentia uma pontada de inveja, mas logo ele dispensa isso, Harry era um bom amigo e estava sempre o ajudando.

-Ainda estudando Neville? –Harry pergunta com um sorriso enquanto senta em uma poltrona próxima, Gina se senta na cadeira próxima e sorri para eles.

-Sim... Tentando entender o movimento da varinha para este feitiço –ele aponta para o livro onde Harry sorri e fala.

-Não e preciso –Neville encara o amigo que fala –Me diga... O que e mais importante quando você for lançar um feitiço? –o garoto parecia pensar e então fala.

-O movimento e as palavras? –Harry sorri para o amigo e fala.

-Nem um e nem o outro –ao ver a sobrancelha elevada dos amigos, ele puxa a varinha e do nada um livro que estava na mesa de Neville voa para sua mão –Intento, este e o segredo da magia –vendo o olhar curioso deles, ele sorri –Eu pesquisei muito quando era criança, queria poder entender por que movimentos de varinhas, palavras em latim e tudo o mais era que faziam as coisas acontecerem, mas então meus pais falaram sobre magia não verbal... Vamos aprender isso no sexto ano, mas isso não vem ao caso, eu perguntei para eles então por que nos aborrecemos com palavras e movimento de varinha e eles me falaram que e uma forma de aprendermos a soltar nossa magia a fazer o que queremos... Mas que as vezes o conceito de movimento de varinha e palavras as vezes pode atrapalhar nossas magias –ao ver o olhar dos amigos, ele solta uma risada –Desculpe, eu fui muito técnico não? Em resumo, se você deseja algo com sua magia, a sua magia reage e faz o que você quer, não movimentos de varinhas ou palavras, apenas a intenção que você coloca por trás do que você quer realizar –Gina parecia concentrada e entao do nada um dos livros de Neville voa rapidamente para a cabeça dela que para a centímetros do rosto dela ao que Harry tinha pego com a mão –Um bom começo Srta Weasley, mas dá próxima testaremos algo que não racharia sua cabeça... Gosto dela como é agora –Gina cora loucamente e então mostra a língua para ele que ri, Neville encara a varinha em sua mão e então pensando firmemente no que o amigo disse, uma proteção surge em sua frente, mas logo se dissipa –Muito bem Neville, você esta aprendendo o conceito –ele se estira e fala –Estou quebrado, vou para a cama –ele se vira e faz uma reverencia para Gina e beija sua mão –Doces sonhos Milady –Gina solta um risinho ao que o amigo sobe as escadarias.

-Vocês parecem ser bons amigos –Neville fala com um sorriso maroto ao que Gina bufa.

-Você também não –ela coloca a mão no rosto ao que o menino ri.

-Não falo isso de forma ruim... Mas você mudou muito desde que conheceu o Harry –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha ao que o menino continua –Antes você ficaria envergonhada se algum menino falasse com você como o Harry faz... Mas você leva tudo na brincadeira... Eu só o vi brava com ele uma vez e temos que agradecer seu irmão por isso... Mas até mesmo se ele fizesse algo que deixaria você envergonhada, você entra na brincadeira dele e se diverte –ele sorri e recolhe as suas coisas –Eu não estou insinuando que vocês tenham algo... Mas eu não ficaria surpreso se tivessem –antes mesmo que a ruiva pudesse protestar, Neville já tinha caminhado para o dormitório, Gina fica um tempo ali e então sorri, era verdade, Harry tinha a mudado, mas ela gostava de ser assim, ser uma pessoa diferente daquela do seu primeiro ano, ela era mais confiante ao lado dele, ele sempre a fazia rir, mas seria mesmo que ele estava apaixonado por ela?

Aquele pensamento deixou a ruiva acordada por um longo tempo antes de cair em um sonho onde ela e Harry dançavam em um baile com sorrisos enormes.

O dia em que as delegações de Beauxbatton e Drumstrang chegou e os alunos estavam excitados enquanto os professores pareciam ficar cada vez mais tensos a medida que o horário se aproximava, Harry poderia sentir a professora Mcgonagall lançando olhares de minuto a minuto para ele, assim que a aula termina, ele fica para trás e fala.

-Você queria falar comigo professora? –a professora o encara sem entender ao que ele continua –Você estava me olhando sempre... Como se querendo falar comigo... –Minerva parecia ponderar e fala.

-Não foi nada Sr Potter! Acho que assim como todos eu estou receosa sobre este torneio... –ela encara a janela por um tempo antes de voltar a falar –Se houvesse uma chance... O senhor participaria desse torneio? –Harry parecia ficar pensativo e fala.

-Não –a professora se vira para ele que sorri –Eu não preciso de fama... Embora eu odeie a minha... Eu já sou famoso... O premio em dinheiro não é algo que eu precise... E eu realmente não desejo entrar em uma batalha de sobrevivência se eu não preciso... Eu já tenho uma tarefa, não preciso somar mais uma por algo que eu não precise –ele fica com um sorriso maroto e então fala –Mas e claro, Gina me fez prometer não entrar no torneio... E uma coisa que eu faço e cumprir minhas promessas –Minerva eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Você esteve muito próximo da Srta Weasley estes tempos... –Harry sorri ao se lembrar da amiga e fala.

-Eu não sei o porque, mas ela me faz me sentir diferente de tudo que eu já conheci na vida... Talvez em algum dia o que todos dizem aconteça... Eu a peça em namoro... Mas ainda temos tempo –ele se vira para sair e fala –Mas caso você esteja nervosa sobre brincadeiras envolvendo a mim ou meus cúmplices, pode ficar tranqüila, sabemos o como as primeiras impressões são importantes para você e iremos segurar por um dia ou dois as brincadeiras –Minerva solta um bufo ao que Harry sai correndo.

No horário da chegada, os alunos formaram fila na entrada do castelo onde eles esperavam as escolas chegarem, cada pessoa dizia uma forma que eles chegariam, mas Harry estava alheio a isso tudo, tudo que ele mais desejava era entrar no salão principal para jantar e conversar com Gina, ele fingia assoviar impacientemente ao que os alunos mandavam olhares sem entender para ele, todos estavam excitados sobre ter representantes de outras escolas em Hogwarts, mas o menino fingia não parecer nada.

Mas logo um grito e ouvido e várias pessoas apontam para o céu onde uma sombra volumosa começa a sobrevoar a floresta proibida, Harry toca ligeiramente na varinha antes de relaxar, ele tinha pego um vislumbre da carruagem da escola sendo puxados por cavalos alados, em poucos minutos eles param em frente da escola onde vários meninos e meninas saem atrás de uma das pessoas maiores que ele já viu depois de Hagrid, Madame Maxime trocou algumas palavras com o diretor e então levou os alunos para dentro para se esquentarem, Harry poderia ver a atenção de muitos para uma menina com longos cabelos loiro platinado ao que ele apenas poderia tremer a cabeça, ela com certeza era parte veela.

Eles aguardaram só mais um pouco antes de Lino Jordan apontar para o Lago, os alunos poderiam ver um redemoinho surgir no meio e em poucos segundos um navio parecer do nada, os alunos observavam as figuras em pesados casacos se aproximarem e então professor Dumbledore falar com Karkaroff durante alguns segundos antes de entrarem junto com os seus alunos, Harry poderia ouvir a exclamação de Rony sobre Vitor Krum ser um dos alunos de Drumstrang.

As coisas pareciam transcorrer normalmente pelo jantar, Harry poderia ouvir a conversa das pessoas em notar, ele estava conversando com Gina enquanto os outros alunos falavam sobre quem poderia ser o juiz que decidiria os campeões ou sobre os juizes do torneio, muitos falavam sobre Sr Crouch que parecia mandar um olhar para Harry sempre ou Ludo Bagman que parecia irradiar uma felicidade infantil.

-Quem você pensa que vai ser os campeões, Harry? –o menino encara a amiga com um sorriso e fala.

-Vitor Krum e um deles –ele se vira para a mesa da Corvinal onde os alunos de Beauxbatton estavam –Aquela loira que riu quando Dumbledore estava falando... São minhas suposições –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Você foi bem preciso não? –Harry sorri para a amiga e fala.

-Krum é poderoso não só por ser um jogador profissional, mas eu ouvi rumores que ele foi testado por alguns dos mais duros duelistas da escola de magia de Drumstrang e venceu com só um pouco de dificuldade... O que e raro –ele coloca uma mão sobre o queixo e então fala –A menina de Beauxbatton deve ser ou uma veela ou uma parte veela –ele aponta para vários meninos que pareciam olhar ela como uma deusa, até mesmo o irmão dela –Alguns encantos de veelas são mais poderosos se a pessoa poder recitar as palavras certas a tempo –Gina o encara surpresa e fala.

-Você os examinou em tudo isso em poucos minutos? –Harry solta um riso e mostra os óculos dele.

-Coloque –Gina fica duvidosa e então coloca os óculos.

O que ela viu a surpreendeu que a quase fez os óculos do amigo caírem.

Os óculos dele tinham sido encantados para ver auras mágicas das pessoas, ela poderia ver os poderes avançados de cada aluno e ela teve que dar o braço a torcer, as auras mágicas da menina francesa e de Krum pareciam mais afinadas para aquele torneio, devolvendo os óculos para o amigo, ela ofega ao ver o como os olhos dele eram brilhantes sem a proteção de vidro.

Mas eles logo são interrompidos pela menina Veela que fala.

-Com licença, vocês von querrer a bouillabaisse? –Harry encara a mesa e então nota uma tigela que nem tinha sido tocado.

-Fique a vontade –ele estava para se virar quando ela ofega e fala.

-Você é Harry Potter? –assim que estas palavras saíram de sua boca, todos os representantes de Drumstrang e Beauxbatton se viram para eles, Igor Karkaroff mandava um olhar incrédulo ao que Madame Maxime encara o menino com surpresa, Harry roda os olhos e fala.

-Sim! Sim! Sou aquele Harry Potter mesmo... Cicatriz na testa, considerado morto, entre outras coisas –ele fala como se tudo aquilo não fosse nada, a menina o encarava ainda incrédula, as pessoas começaram a falar ao qual ela fala.

-Você nom gostarria de se sentar conosco? –Harry pode sentir a tensão de Gina ao seu lado e sorri.

-Desculpe, sou um grifinório e não posso me sentar na mesa da Corvinal, sem falar que estou conversando com a minha "linda" amiga –a francesa mandava olhares sedutores para o menino, mas ele não parecia afetado nada, ela poderia ver alguns meninos em volta quase desmaiando diante do poder dela, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais nada, ele se inclina e fala –Não use isso em mim senhorita... Eu posso ser um adolescente como qualquer um... Mas não me sinto a vontade quando alguém tenta usar feitiços sedutores em mim, até mesmo se faz parte da sua natureza, eu pediria para você não os usar em mim... Você pode conseguir algo que você não vai gostar –ele manda um olhar com uma parcela de seu poder e a menina se afasta rapidamente, ele se vira para Gina com um sorriso –Onde paramos? –a ruiva só poderia rir do amigo e eles voltam a falar inconsciente a atenção de todos no salão principal.

Assim que as mesas são limpas, o diretor começa a anunciar sobre o torneio, Harry ainda falava quietamente com Gina como se o torneio não fosse especial, mas assim que o diretor pede para Filch trazer o escrínio todos ficam atentos ao que iria acontecer, o diretor bate com a varinha três vezes e retira a tampa pesada do escrínio e retira um cálice que estava até a borda com chamas branco-azuladas, ele fala que os alunos teriam vinte quatro horas para colocarem seus nomes, assim que os alunos estavam saindo, todos falavam sobre a linha de idade que Dumbledore colocou em volta do cálice fazendo apenas maiores de dezessete anos poderem participar do torneio, os gêmeos pareciam revoltados com isso, mas já planejavam o que fariam para entrar, Harry se levanta com Gina e iam em direção das portas quando eles se esbarram em Karkaroff que mandava um olhar para Harry.

Naquela simples troca de olhares, muitos poderiam sentir a tensão entre os dois homens, Gina apertava o braço do amigo enquanto os alunos de Karkaroff apontavam para o menino.

-É, é o Harry Potter, sim –eles ouviram a voz de Olho tonto Moody, mas Harry aproveitou o momento para sair de perto com Gina ainda agarrada em seu braço.

-O que aconteceu, Harry? –ele olha para a amiga e fala.

-Eu não confio em Karkaroff –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha ao que Harry fala –Eu sei que ele era um comensal da morte que entregou muitos nomes para o ministério para ter uma pena mais leve... Mas não tinha certeza que ele era o diretor de Drumstrang –Gina tinha parado e encara o amigo incrédula.

-Ele... Ele era um... –Harry abraça a amiga e fala.

-Sim... Talvez ele tenha visto o erro em seguir aquele monstro... Mas eu prefiro manter um olho nele só para garantir –Gina cabeceia e eles voltam a andar em silencio para o salão comunal, a única coisa que eles poderiam pensar era no homem que tinha servido a um monstro no passado e no cálice de fogo, quem seria os campeões das escolas?

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo em especial vai para duas grandes autoras que amo por demais... a minha doce Lady Nath Black e sua cumplice Gih Black, minhas duas lindinhas que amo de coração... elas começaram uma fics em conjunto (embora eu não leia slash) eu indico elas pois são autoras maravilhosas.**

**O link delas esta no:**

**.net/u/1570851/Lady_Nath_Black**

**Espero que gostem da homenagem meus anjos.. vocês são duas garotas que vou levar para sempre no coração, amo vocês.**


	9. Capitulo IX – Os quatros campeões

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo IX – Os quatros campeões.**

Na manhã seguinte o castelo parecia correr com excitação sobre os escolhidos e o banquete do dia das bruxas, alguns alunos se sentaram próximos de onde ficou o cálice de fogo onde os alunos depositavam seus nomes, algumas pessoas já tinham colocado como os alunos de Drumstrang e de Beauxbatton, Angelina Johnson colocou seu nome naquela manhã juntamente com Cedrico Diggory, os gêmeos Weasleys tentaram atravessar a linha de idade com uma poção de envelhecimento que só causou os garotos voarem longe da linha com longas barbas brancas idênticas.

Harry ficou um tempo vendo as brincadeiras dos alunos tentando passar pela linha de idade, Gina estava ao seu lado e os dois pareciam divertidos ao verem Dumbledore mandando os irmãos dela para a enfermaria cuidarem das barbas deles, mas a diversão parecia ser a última coisa quando o diretor se vira para ele e fala.

-Sr Potter, eu poderia ter uma palavra? –Harry dá um apertão suave na mão de Gina e se levanta, o diretor ainda tentava conseguir que o menino falasse onde ele tinha estado, mas pelas direções de Minerva ele era muito mais sutil nas tentativas, mas ao que parecia ele não tinha desistido –Eu gostaria de devolver algo que esteve em minha posse por muitos anos... Pertenceu ao seu pai... –Harry cabeceia e fala.

-A capa de invisibilidade, sim... Eu estou atento que o senhor ainda o tem... Acho que meu pai teria me dado no meu primeiro ano aqui na escola, mas eu não precisei onde eu estava –O diretor encarou o menino por um tempo antes de lhe oferecer um pacote ao que Harry guarda na bolsa.

-Eu espero que você o use sabiamente e com responsabilidade Sr Potter –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Usar com responsabilidade? Para o filho de um maroto? –ele pega novamente o pacote e com um sorriso a mão dele começa a brilhar e como se uma capa magra de magia começasse a sair do pacote que o diretor tinha lhe dado –Achou mesmo que eu não fosse conferir por feitiços de localização? –com um estalar de dedos o pacote irradia uma luz e então se apaga –Você coloca muita pouca fé nas minhas habilidades diretor –ele se vira para sair ao que o diretor fala.

-Eu só penso no seu bem, Harry –o menino se vira para ele com olhos ferozes e entao assovia como uma cobra enraivecida.

-Como me deixar com os Dursleys era para meu próprio bem? Você nunca me inspecionou, você nunca conferiu nada que acontecia comigo naquele inferno... Não confunda as coisas Dumbledore... Eu ainda não confio em você e esta desculpa patética de tentar me comprar com a capa de invisibilidade do meu pai não vai funcionar... Eu já lhe disse antes, me deixe em paz e pare de tentar controlar minha vida... Você não e nada meu... Não é da minha família, Não e um amigo e estou começando a desejar que não seja meu diretor, então a menos que você queira que eu suma novamente, deixe de tentar saber onde eu fui e aonde eu irei... –Sem dar tempo para o diretor falar novamente, Harry sai andando e volta para onde Gina o esperava com olhares expectantes, ela sabia que o garoto e o diretor sempre se batiam de frente e ambos saiam bravos ou deprimidos e que precisavam de tempo para voltarem ao normal, ela segura a mão do amigo e aperta suavemente.

-Vai ficar tudo bem –ele sorri para a ruiva e fala.

-Vamos sair daqui? Eu não estou mais ansioso para ver as pessoas tentando se fazer de bobos por causa desse torneio chato –Gina cabeceia e ambos começam a ir em direção das portas que levavam para os jardins quando Hermione aparece e fala.

-Eu posso ter uma palavra com vocês? –Harry fica com uma expressão neutra ao qual Gina cabeceia, eles vão em direção de uma árvore onde Harry e Gina costumavam se sentar para ver a lula gigante nadando no lago, Hermione parecia um tanto exasperada e então fala –Eu tenho uma desculpa para vocês dois... Principalmente para você, Sr Potter –Harry cabeceia ao que Gina fala.

-Por que tudo isso Hermione? –a menina se senta em frente a eles e fala.

-Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu... Eu andei pensando em tudo que você me disse –ela encara Harry que ainda se mantinha em silencio –Eu pensava que o diretor estava certo em questionar onde você estava... Afinal... Você desapareceu do nada e de repente aparece como se não fosse nada... Eu via isso como um desafio de tentar entender onde você foi... –Harry bufa e fala.

-E nunca passou pela sua cabeça em me perguntar? –a menina estremece com o tom do garoto e fala.

-Eu não o conheço de verdade... Eu achei que fosse ofensivo perguntar algo tão direto sobre sua vida... –Harry balança a cabeça e suspira.

-E não achou que fosse ofensivo ficar pesquisando sobre minhas costas e tentando me decifrar como se fosse um enigma –Hermione torcia as mãos e fala em um sussurro.

-Eu realmente estive errada em fazer isso... Eu não pude me conter em não saber algo... Os livros diziam que você poderia estar morto... Todos acreditavam nisso e então você apareceu de repente... Ficou amigo muito rápido da Gina –ela lança um olhar de desculpa para a amiga que apenas cabeceia –Eu ficava me perguntando por que vocês tinham uma afinidade tão fácil... Mas então percebi que eu nunca poderia ter algo assim... Pois eu não procurei ser sua amiga... Eu quis desvendar um mistério que era o menino-que-sobreviveu –ela abaixa a cabeça e seca algumas lágrimas que tinham caído sem ela perceber –Eu fui egoísta e intrometida... Eu jamais deveria ter feito algo tão rude –Harry olhava para o lago com um pensamento fundo e então ele pergunta.

-E sobre o fato de eu discordar com o diretor? –a menina vacila e então suspira.

-Eu realmente não entendo o que se passou entre vocês dois... Mas ele tentar inquirir sobre sua vida da forma que ele tentou não e certa –ela fica em pensamento fundo e fala –Eu realmente não acreditei que o diretor era capaz de tentar coisas como feitiço localização como ele fez –ao ver o olhar do menino, ela fala rapidamente –Eu estava tentando o achar para me desculpar quando eu ouvi a discussão de vocês... Desculpe... –Harry cabeceia entendendo, afinal não era como se eles tivessem protegido o lugar para ter aquela conversa em particular.

-Por que agora? –Harry pergunta interessado, ele poderia ver que Gina também estava curiosa sobre isso e então esperou a morena responder.

-Eu estive pensando muito sobre tudo que você me falou... Mas eu também vi o como você tem ajudado o Neville –ela mexia na grama enquanto encarava o chão –Tirando Rony... Ele foi um dos únicos amigos que eu tive na escola... Eu sempre achei que ele escondia algo... Mas eu nunca tive certeza... Mas eu sempre notei como ele tentava se esforçar para ser um bom bruxo... –ela encarou os olhos de Harry e fala suavemente –Mas eu nunca vi ele demonstrar tanta concentração e poder quando ele esta ao seu lado... Ele me contou sobre a varinha dele e como tem o ajudado muito... Ele me falou que foi você quem o ajudou a descobrir que era a varinha dele que o impedia de fazer magia tão facilmente... –Harry cabeceia e logo ela aperta a mão dele –Muito obrigada –Harry se manteve em silencio e logo fala.

-Não precisa agradecer –ele sorri para a menina que cora –Neville e um ótimo amigo e eu adorei poder ajudá-lo... –Vendo o olhar da garota ele sorri –Você mudou não? –vendo o olhar de Gina, o moreno fala –eu creio que a jovem Srta Granger aqui ouviu sobre a explicação de magia que eu ofereci para o Neville algumas noites atrás e não pode achar algo explicado tão simples em um livro não? –Hermione cora ainda mais com o tom de professor que Harry usa e cabeceia.

-Eu sempre estudei a teoria da magia, todos os livros explicam sobre o movimento da varinha, sobre os encantamentos, mas poucos falam sobre o intento usado pela magia... –ela parecia aborrecida que um livro não tinha todas as respostas –Eu procurei em tantos livros e todos falam sobre encantamentos e movimento da varinha... Mas vendo a Gina usar a magia sem palavras e ainda por cima... Sem um movimento de varinha... Me mostrou que quase tudo escrito nos livros sobre os encantamentos pode estar errado –Harry sustenta uma mão e fala.

-A questão não e estar errado, mas o fato que foi criado para que facilitasse para as crianças aprender magia mais facilmente, mas os livros descrevem tão tecnicamente o uso da varinha que uma criança de onze anos se fixa nas instruções tão profundamente que não percebem que não e preciso tanto –ele estala os dedos e um livro aparece na mão dele –Este e um exemplo, usei minha magia para puxar um livro de onde eu moro –ele mostra o titulo "Teoria da magia avançada: Encantamentos por Intento por Willian Potter" –Este livro foi escrito por algum antepassado meu... Mas ao que parece nunca conseguiu ser publicado –ele oferece o livro para a menina que parecia tremer diante do fato de ver uma edição exclusiva de um livro que nunca foi publicado –Eu aprendi mais sobre magia desse livro do que os livros que li na biblioteca da escola –Hermione cabeceia ao que ela fala.

-Como você consegue fazer magia sem uma varinha? –Harry solta um riso e fala.

-É simplesmente magia –vendo o olhar dela ele continua –Antes de vir para Hogwarts você fez magia não? –a menina cabeceia ao que ele continua –E a mesma magia... Nossas varinhas só servem como um canal que conecta nossa magia para ser manifestada... Mas se você treinar sua magia para sair sem uso de um canal, não e preciso de varinha –Hermione se concentra em algo e fala.

-Mas não é considerada magia acidental? Pelo que eu li... Só podem ser manifestadas quando sofremos uma emoção forte... –Harry cabeceia e fala.

-A nossa magia e como um músculo –vendo o olhar de Hermione, ele sorri –quando uma criança aprende a correr desde pequena e esforça seu corpo, sua fibra e seus músculos se acostumam a serem usados tanto que quando participam de uma corrida esta criança e sempre a mais rápida e agüenta tudo com mínimo de esforço... Se usarmos nossa magia sem um canal, vamos nos esforçando mais e nossa magia vai fortalecendo a ponto de não precisarmos mais de uma varinha –Hermione cabeceia ao que Gina fala.

-Então se eu tentar me lembrar de como me senti quando tive uma magia acidental e um ponto de partida... Forçando minha magia em uma pratica fixa eu posso chegar a fazer magia sem varinha? –Harry cabeceia ao que a menina se vira para uma folha que tinha caído da árvore, ela parecia respirar pesadamente quando de repente Harry solta uma proteção ao qual a folha explode em chamas, a ruiva encara os amigos incrédulas e fala –Eu só tentei aliviar a folha –Harry estoura em risos ao que Hermione olha incrédula por um tempo antes de sair rindo também, eles ficam um tempo falando sobre magias e sobre a vida de cada um, Harry e Hermione pareciam começar uma amizade lenta, eles já estavam chamando um ao outro pelo primeiro nome e riam da forma que Gina descrevia algumas palhaçadas que os irmãos dela poderiam aprontar enquanto cresciam juntos.

De repente Harry se vira para Hermione e fala.

-Eu tinha que me desculpar pelo meu comentário sobre você e Ronald –ele suspira ao que a menina cora –Eu não deveria ter falado disso... Embora seja verdade não? –ele lança um sorriso para ela que cora.

-Rony não e um dos meninos mais sentimentais que eu conheço... –Gina bufa e fala.

-Sinceramente Hermione, eu não sei o que você viu no meu irmão, eu acho que uma porta demonstra mais sentimentos do que ele –Hermione cora ainda mais ao que Harry coloca um braço em volta de Gina e fala.

-Eu a entendo... –Vendo que a ruiva o encarava, ele sussurra –Não entendemos completamente os sentimentos de nossos corações... Mas as vezes ele nos faz conhecer pessoas interessantes que faz nossas vidas muito mais interessante –a ruiva cora ainda mais ao que Hermione deixa sair um suspiro.

-Vocês parecem mais íntimos do que eu imaginava –Harry usa um sorriso maroto ao qual a ruiva suspira.

-Eu não sei do que você esta falando... Nós sempre fomos assim não e Gina? –ele meneia uma sobrancelha ao que ela esbofeteia o braço dele.

-Você pode ver como ele é incorrigível? Metade dos rumores sobre nosso casamento começaram por causa dele –Harry solta um riso ao qual ele fala.

-Mas você tem que convir... Aquele casamento as escondidas no castelo Potter com mais de mil convidados inexistentes e uma explosão de magia quando nossas almas se uniram em uma foi bem interessante –Gina cora e volta a esbofetear o braço dele, virando para Hermione ele sorri –Ela treina muito com este braço, se não for para bater nos irmãos dela... E uma tentativa de me domesticar –Gina apenas treme a cabeça ao que a amiga solta uma risada.

O banquete que se seguiu foi um dos mais ansiosos da escola, não apenas por ser um dos melhores banquetes que a escola já teve, mas pelo fato que a qualquer hora o cálice de fogo soltaria o nome dos campeões das três escolas, Hermione falava animadamente sobre quem poderia ser escolhido ao qual Harry fala sobre os possíveis campeões de Drumstrang e Beauxbatton, Hermione no começo fica cética, mas Harry parecia tão firme que ela teve que concordar, Gina sorria para o amigo, ela sabia que era difícil para ele confiar em Hermione e que ele estava fazendo um esforço por causa dela, embora Hermione tivesse um jeito controlador, ela era uma ótima amiga para a ruiva.

-Não olhe agora, Gina... Mas seu irmão esta a pronto de matar um –Neville fala para a ruiva ao que ela discretamente olha em direção do irmão.

Rony estava sentado, a comida quase não tocada e encarava onde Hermione estava e mandava olhares de puro ódio para Harry, ela se vira para o amigo que falava sobre algumas das teorias sobre raças híbridas de Dragões e que suas labaredas atraiam uma quantia enorme de salamandras provando que o fogo de alguns dragões eram extremamente mágicos.

Gina segura o braço do amigo e manda um olhar para Rony, o ruivo parecia se enfurecer ainda mais e se vira para olhar para outro lugar, Neville manda um olhar divertido para eles e então volta a comer, Harry encara Gina com um sorriso e fala.

-Eu sabia –a ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha e ele indica com a cabeça o irmão dela –eu sabia que ele estava nervoso sobre a minha conversa com a Hermione... –ele sorri para ela que a faz corar.

-Você estava fazendo de propósito? –Harry finge um olhar de inocência ao que ela bufa –Você esta atento que ele sabe onde você dorme não? –Harry se inclina e fica a milímetros da ruiva que começa a corar ainda mais, quase todos que encaravam o casal pensariam que Harry estava paquerando por demais com a ruiva.

-Quem disse que eu não estou protegido enquanto eu durmo? –a ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha ao que ele ri suavemente –Medidas de segurança... Você nunca sabe quando e preciso –de repente Harry sente um tapa nas costas e ele nota Fred e Jorge atrás deles.

-Próximo demais Potter –Fred fala com uma falsa carranca.

-Pessoas podem pensar que você esta fazendo algo com nossa Gin-Gin –Jorge cruza os braços e Harry fala com um sorriso.

-Eu lhes asseguro que eu não fiz nada... –ele manda "o sorriso" para Gina e fala –Nada... Que Gina não queira fazer... –ambos os irmãos encaram a ruiva que começa a corar ainda mais e fala.

-Eu juro Sr Potter... Você esta a ponto de receber uma maldição minha pelas suas insinuações –Harry finge um olhar inocente e fala.

-Mas então você não queria conversar comigo? –Gina o encara incrédula e então percebe que o menino tinha a enganado.

-Você é terrível –ela esbofeteia o braço dele que apenas solta uma risada –Você sabe muito bem o que eu queria dizer –Harry coloca um braço em volta dela e encara os gêmeos.

-Estávamos apenas conversando... Nada mais do que isso... Se algumas pessoas pensam mais –ele lança um olhar para as pessoas que pareciam desviar o olhar para os pratos –Eles devem de estar vendo demais –então ele sorri para a ruiva e fala –Ou devo dizer que temos uma escola de videntes que estão vendo o futuro? –ele meneia uma sobrancelha ao que a ruiva apenas treme a cabeça fazendo os gêmeos soltarem uma gargalhada.

Finalmente chegou a hora do cálice de fogo mostrar os campeões das três escolas, Dumbledore se levanta com um sorriso e começa o discurso sobre os deveres dos campeões antes do cálice estar pronto, muitos alunos pareciam interessados no fato que o campeão não precisaria fazer os exames no final do ano, Fred e Jorge pareciam aborrecidos com aquele fato em particular, mas Harry ainda mantinha um olhar desinteressado ao qual chamou a atenção de Gina.

-Você realmente não esta animado com este torneio não? –Harry lança um sorriso sonolento para ela e fala.

-Eu esperei poder jogar Quadribol este ano... Pensei que teria um pouco de diversão e não só ficar irritando o diretor e os professores –ele dá de ombros –Mas parece que eu vou ter que aguardar mais um ano... –De repente as chamas do cálice ficam avermelhados e soltam faíscas forte e no momento seguinte, uma língua de fogo se ergue no ar e expele um pedaço de pergaminho chamuscado, Dumbledore pega o papel facilmente e fala.

-O campeão de Drumstrang será Vitor Krum –o aplauso era estrondoso, Harry encara Gina com um sorriso ao qual ela apenas treme a cabeça, não era uma surpresa para eles, ela pode ouvir Karkaroff gritando algo orgulhoso sobre o aluno.

O aplauso morreu lentamente enquanto o cálice se preparava para expelir o próximo nome, em poucos minutos as chamas do cálice se avermelham novamente e outro pergaminho e solto, Dumbledore pega rapidamente o pergaminho e fala.

-O campeão de Beauxbatton é Fleur Dellacour –o aplauso que se seguiu era um tanto exuberante, mas ao mesmo tempo abatido, já que muitos garotos do salão encaravam a menina abertamente se esquecendo de aplaudir.

-Eu acho que já posso ser diplomado em adivinhação você não acha Gina? –Harry fala com o nariz empinado ao que a ruiva solta uma risadinha abafada pelas mãos, tudo que faltava agora era o campeão de Hogwarts, de repente o cálice vem novamente em vida e solta outro pergaminho que Dumbledore pega rapidamente.

-O campeão de Hogwarts é Cedrico Diggory –a algazarra na mesa da Lufa-Lufa era enorme, os alunos batiam palmas, gritava, urravam vitória pelo seu campeão, Cedrico se levanta com um sorriso enorme e segue para a câmara escondida atrás da mesa dos professores onde se encontram os outros campeões, Harry se vira novamente para falar com Gina quando viu os olhos dela se alargarem, ele já tinha a varinha na mão e se virou rapidamente para ver o que assustou a amiga, mas o que ele viu o surpreendeu, o cálice que deveria ter deixado de funcionar, começa a soltar grandes labaredas vermelhas e então um pergaminho e expelido ao que o diretor segura rapidamente e fala.

-Harry Potter –todos pareciam encarar o menino que ainda mantinha a varinha na mão, o diretor encarava o menino com uma expressão de horror, Gina apertava a mão do amigo fortemente ao que Harry ainda tinha uma carranca e fala.

-Muito engraçado... Mas eu não coloquei meu nome nesse cálice –ele se vira para olhar a amiga que parecia assustada.

-Sr Potter –O diretor fala calmamente ao que o menino fala.

-Só existem três campeões... Um representando cada escola... Eu não coloquei meu nome e não sou o campeão de Hogwarts, então eu aprecio se me deixassem em paz –o salão que tinha estado quieto cai em um silencio quase mortal, mas então Minerva se aproxima do garoto e fala.

-Precisamos conversar com você na outra sala, Harry –vendo o olhar suave da professora, ele suspira e se levanta, mas não antes de mandar um olhar para Gina e fala.

-Eu prometi que não colocaria meu nome no cálice... Eu nunca quebro minhas promessas Gina... Você acredita em mim? –a ruiva encarou o amigo e pode ver o desespero dele em que ela aceitasse que ele não tinha quebrado sua promessa, ela aperta a mão dele e fala.

-Eu acredito em você, Harry... Mas agora vá descobrir o que aconteceu –ele fixa um olhar na amiga antes de cabecear e seguir a professora Mcgonagall para a câmara dos campeões, a professora encara os diretores e fala para Harry.

-Vá na frente... Tenho que ter uma conversa com o diretor –Harry cabeceia e segue para a câmara onde Vitor Krum, Cedrico Diggory e Fleur Dellacour aguardavam, eles pareciam perdidos em pensamento ao que Fleur nota a presença do menino e fala.

-Que foi? Querrem que a jante volte ao salon? –Harry apenas treme a cabeça, ele estava para falar algo, quando os outros juizes entram e Ludo Bagman coloca um braço em volta do menino e fala.

-Extraordinário, absolutamente extraordinário... Senhores e senhora, gostaria de lhes apresentar, por mais incrível que pareça, o quarto campeão do Torneio Tri-bruxo –a reação dos campeões foi como Harry tinha previsto, Krum o examinou rapidamente antes de se voltar a encarar a lareira, Cedrico mandava um olhar surpreso para ele e Ludo Bagman, Fleur achou que tudo não passava de uma piada, mas o sorriso dela se desfaz quando os diretores se aproximam com professora Mcgonagall e professor Snape.

-Madame Maxime –Fleur se apressou para a diretora e fala –Eston dizando que esse garrotinho vai competir tambã! –antes mesmo que Madame Maxime começasse a falar, Harry se senta em uma cadeira e fala.

-Como se eu queria participar desse torneio besta –todos encaram o menino como se ele fosse louco, Minerva estava para falar sobre ele ter mais educação sobre os diretores e o torneio quando ela percebeu.

O menino não pediu nada disso e aquele torneio besta como ele mesmo disse estava o forçando a participar.

-Sr Potter... Você colocou seu nome no cálice? –Dumbledore fala com uma voz autoritária, mas ao mesmo tempo desesperada Karkaroff e Snape estavam para falar algo quando Harry solta um bufo e fala.

-Minha vida já e complicada demais para eu colocar meu nome em um torneio besta e arriscar minha vida em algo tão fútil como fama ou dinheiro –ele encara o diretor com um olhar fixo e fala –Tenho meus deveres, não preciso colocar mais em meus ombros por diversão alheia –o alvoroço era tanta que Harry começava a sentir uma dor na cabeça, ele encara o diretor e professor Snape como se testando ambos para saber se ele não estava recebendo um ataque de ambos com Legimência, mas ao que parecia a dor era apenas uma enxaqueca devido aos protestos dos outros diretores.

-Eu exijo que coloquemos os nomes dos outros alunos no cálice para termos dois campeões de cada escola também –Karkaroff esbravejava ao qual Sr Crouch tentava explicar que o cálice só voltaria a acender no próximo torneio, ele estava quase indo embora com Vitor quando eles ouviram falar sobre o contrato mágico, Harry ainda encarava a todos em silencio e então Olho tonto Moody aparece e fala sobre suas suspeitas, os diretores encaravam a cada com expressões carrancudas ao que Harry se levanta e fala.

-Já que vocês vão ficar ai berrando como um bando de criancinhas mimadas sobre o que devem fazer eu vou para cama –antes que ele pudesse chegar na porta os professores se colocam na frente e falam.

-Você é um campeão e precisa ouvir o que tem que ser dito Harry –Minerva fala suavemente ao que o menino fala.

-Se forem ficar aqui me acusando de ter entrado em um torneio besta e não falarem logo o que temos que fazer, então eu prefiro não saber... Eu estou cansado, minha cabeça esta doendo e não estou com a mínima paciência de agüentar o chilique de professores mais velhos que deveriam dar exemplos para seus alunos e não ficarem acusando um ao outro por uma coisa que não esta no controle de ninguém a não ser da pessoa que colocou meu nome naquele cálice ao qual eu vou descobrir e despachar para o inferno por atrapalhar meu primeiro ano nessa escola –o silencio era absoluto na câmara, Karkaroff encara o menino e então fala.

-Garoto insolente! Você fala isso apenas para se safar... Eu sei que você e quem colocou seu nome e sei que vocês estão querendo que Hogwarts ganhe –ele aponta para o diretor e os professores, mas de repente ele se cala ao que Harry aparece a centímetros dele e fala.

-Eu não preciso falar mentiras para me safar assim como você fez com o ministério, Karkaroff –o diretor coloca uma mão sobre o braço direito e Harry continua –Eu não minto ou tento esconder quem sou para se dar bem na vida... Eu pesquisei sobre seu julgamento... Impressionante o como as pessoas mudam suas melodias apenas para se safar da cadeia não? –Dumbledore se coloca no meio dos dois e fala.

-Harry... –Mas o garoto não deixa o diretor fala.

-Não... Vocês vem me acusando de coisas sem sentido, como se eu quisesse entrar nessa bos... –mas ele vê o olhar da professora e fala –Nesse Torneio... E preferem muito mais ficarem acusando ou especulando sobre o que eu faço, eu já disse EU NÃO COLOQUEI MEU NOME EM CÁLICE NENHUM –os alunos ofegam ao verem uma aura de magia envolver o garoto –Eu estou pouco me lixando para este torneio e desejo nada mais ficar no meu dormitório o ano inteiro para evitar ele, mas sei que não posso então falem algo de útil ou me deixem ir –todos ficam em silencio ao que Snape avança para falar algo, mas Harry apenas manda um olhar e fala –O aviso do começo do ano ainda e valido –o professor fica quieto, Mcgonagall tentava se aproximar do menino, mas ela tinha medo que ele soltasse sua raiva, Fleur encara o menino e fala.

-Por que ele esta reclamando? Ele tam a chance de competirr não e? Durrante semanas vivemos a esperrança de serr escolhidos... A honrra de nossas escolas, Mil galeões de prrêmio é uma chance pela qual muita jante morrerria –Harry se vira tão rapidamente para ela que a menina se esconde atrás da diretora com medo.

-Acha mesmo que eu me importo com dinheiro? Mil galeões são nada para mim... Honrar a escola? Até dois meses atrás eu não era aluno dessa escola, eu só vim aqui por que uma grande amiga esta aqui, caso contrario vocês ainda pensariam que eu estava morto... Eu lhe garanto que eu não jogaria com a minha vida por coisas tão supérfluas e idiotas como dinheiro ou fama... Quando você lutar por algo que valha a pena... Como a vida de alguém que você ama, então você pode falar que fará algo que vale a pena morrer... –Ele encara o diretor e fala –Eu sonhei com o homem que traiu meus pais e uma forma estranha que eu acredito ser Voldemort, eles falavam de planos em lugares, acho que agora estou atento do que sejam estes planos –as mulheres na sala gritaram enquanto os homens pareciam um tanto assustados ou enraivecidos pelo menino usar o nome –Pelo amor de Merlin, superem isso... E apenas o nome de um meio sangue racista idealista que se acha poderoso –ele ainda encarava o diretor que fala.

-Você viu Sírius Black? –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha e então fala.

-Sírius não traiu meus pais, foi Pedro Pettigrew –aquilo parecia trazer uma nova onda de protestos dos professores e diretores, Harry se senta novamente segurando sua mão em cima dos olhos, os professores falavam rapidamente sobre os acontecimentos até que, não agüentando mais, Harry se levanta e vai em direção da porta –Já que vocês não param de falar besteiras, venham falar comigo quando deixarem de ser idiotas –Professor Moody se coloca em frente a ele que fala –Será mais seguro se sair da frente, professor –o velho auror ainda se mantinha no lugar ao qual Harry estava para lançar um feitiço quando Dumbledore fala.

-Harry... Eu preciso saber o como você veio ao conhecimento de Black e Pettigrew –Harry suspira e fala.

-Sírius teve um julgamento? –ele se vira rapidamente e fala –Não... Ao que eu saiba este homem –ele aponta a varinha para Crouch que quase cai no chão de susto –Jogou meu padrinho direto para Azkaban sem conferir se ele era ou não inocente, eu recebi a visita de Sírius alguns anos atrás e ele me contou tudo, Sobre Rabicho e o feitiço Fidelius –ele encara o diretor que fala.

-Eles trocaram? –Harry cabeceia ao qual o diretor começa a ponderar –Mas isso não explica o fato de Black ter matado todos estes trouxas e Pettigrew –Harry retira um frasco do bolso e joga na mão do diretor.

-Tenha uma boa viagem nas memórias de Sírius Black daquela noite –o diretor segura o frasco e vê um liquido meio vaporoso que estava dentro com curiosidade, ele se vira para todos e fala –Eu posso sair agora? Minha cabeça esta realmente dolorosa e preciso conversar com uma pessoa importante para mim –Karkaroff ainda parecia um tanto amotinado ao que Madame Maxime encarava o menino com uma expressão um tanto pensativa, Fleur ao seu lado parecia considerar o menino também, ele tinha falado sobre muitas coisas que poderiam ser considerados fantasiosas se não fosse o fato do olhar sério nele que demonstrava que tudo que ele falava era verdade.

Sr Crouch parecia voltar ao normal e explica sobre a primeira tarefa, todos ouviam atentamente, Harry apenas escutou calado antes de se virar para partir, Dumbledore parecia encarar o homem com preocupação, mas não falava nada, ele oferece um drinque para os professores e os convidados, mas Madame Maxime já tinha saído com Fleur rapidamente, elas falavam em francês como se não quisessem que os outros entendessem, Karkaroff manda um olhar bravo para todos e leva Krum para a saída, Harry apenas sai deixando os outros falando, segundos depois Cedrico aparece ao seu lado, ele ainda era indeciso sobre o que falar com Potter, mas então ele fala silenciosamente.

-Eu ainda não estou certo se você colocou seu nome no cálice ou não... Mas a forma que você estava bravo lá mostra que você não quis participar desse torneio, mas eu desejo sorte para você –ele oferece uma mão para Harry que aperta e fala.

-Você é o verdadeiro campeão de Hogwarts, Cedrico, então a honraria vai para você –ele sorri friamente e fala –Eu sou apenas um campeão forçado, que vai fazer de tudo para terminar isso o mais rápido possível –ele pisca para o menino que tinha um olhar surpreso –dê o seu melhor... Pois eu vou fazer de tudo para que este torneio jamais seja esquecido... Eles me forçaram a participar, Então eu participarei com o meu melhor –Só mais tarde quando Cedrico estava em sua cama encarando o teto do seu dormitório que o pensamento entrou em sua mente e ele fala.

-Doce Merlin! Eu acho que a escola não vai agüentar depois desse torneio –ele apenas fecha os olhos e tenta imaginar o que faria no próximo dia com os amigos que não acreditavam que ele falou que Potter não colocou seu nome no cálice.

Harry ainda estava com uma dor de cabeça volumosa, ele amaldiçoava os diretores e professores sobre aquele torneio idiota quando nota que estava chegando próximo da entrada da Grifinória, percebendo que as pessoas ainda estariam esperando por ele, ele dá meio volta e vai em direção da enfermaria, ele bate suavemente ao que Madame Pomfrey o encara por um tempo suspeita.

-Você precisa de algo, Sr Potter? –Harry cabeceia e então faz careta.

-Uma poção de enxaqueca se não for incomodo –a senhora fica com um olhar suave e então o faz entrar na enfermaria.

-Dia muito ocupado não Sr Potter? –Harry dá de ombros e fala cansado.

-Eu pensei que vindo para a escola que as coisas seriam mais simples... Mas parece que eu não fui feito para ter uma vida simples –ele toma a poção que a enfermeira lhe oferece em um trago e suspira quando sente a poção entrando em vigor.

-Você é realmente único... É o primeiro paciente que toma minhas poções sem reclamar –Harry brinca com o frasco que ainda estava em sua mão e fala.

-Se lhe ajuda a se curar, por que reclamar? –ele manda um sorriso para a enfermeira que cabeceia, ele se levanta e vai em direção da porta –Tenho que ir encarar a Grifinória inteira com perguntas de como coloquei meu nome naquele cálice... –Madame Pomfrey cabeceia e fala suavemente.

-Tenha uma boa sorte Sr Potter... E caso lhe traga mais alivio... Eu acredito que o senhor não colocou seu nome no cálice –o menino sorri para a enfermaria antes de seguir para o salão comunal, assim que o retrato se levanta ele pode ouvir a saudação dos Grifinórios para ele, antes que a festa pudesse avançar sobre ele, ele lança um feitiço sonoro em sua garganta e fala.

-EU NÃO COLOQUEI MEU NOME –toda a agitação no salão comunal pára e Harry retira o feitiço de sua garganta –Eu não coloquei meu nome naquele cálice e não tenho vontade alguma de participar desse torneio idiota, mas como e um contrato que liga eu sou forçado a participar, mas quero deixar bem claro que eu nunca quis isso, o verdadeiro campeão da escola e Cedrico Diggory, eu não me importo com o que vocês sentem que eu faria um campeão melhor, eu sou um participante forçado nessa coisa toda, se querem apoiar alguém, apóiem Cedrico que e o campeão de Hogwarts, eu quero apenas ter minha vida calma como eu tive antes de vir para Hogwarts, mas eu lutarei por isso, não pensem que eu não vou dar o meu melhor nesse torneio, pois eu vou fazer com que ele jamais seja esquecido, mas eu já falo EU NÃO DESEJO FAMA OU DINHEIRO ALGUM... EU SÓ QUERO PAZ –ele passa por todos que ainda encaravam o menino atônito, ele observa o salão inteiro antes de achar Gina, ela estava sentada em um canto e Harry poderia notar que ela esteve chorando, se aproximando ele lança um feitiço com a mão fazendo a área obscurecer e ele se senta ao lado dela –Oi –ela o encara por um longo tempo antes de voltar a chorar, Harry a abraça e deixa a menina soluçar todos os medos dela, até que ela pára e fala em um sussurro.

-Eu sinto muito Harry... Eu sinto muito mesmo... –ela se abraça ao amigo que fala.

-Sobre o que você esta falando? –Gina olha para o chão e fala.

-Se eu... Se eu não tivesse desejado que você viesse... Você não estaria nesse torneio... Eu... –Mas Harry coloca um dedo sobre seus lábios e fala.

-Nunca me deixe ouvir que você se culpa por algo assim... Foi meu desejo vir para a escola que me fez vir, você foi apenas uma das razões que me faz encarar este lugar como um lar... Nunca diga que é sua culpa... Eu escolhi vir aqui por nossa amizade... Se eu tiver que entrar em um torneio besta e causar um pouco de diversão –ele lança um sorriso maroto para ela –O que tem de mau? Eu só estou irritado porque colocaram meu nome sem eu saber e estou desconfiado que quem fez isso não foi para me ver mais famoso ou rico –ele encara bem a amiga que fica com os olhos arregalados.

-Você esta falado do... –Harry apenas cabeceia ao que a menina o abraça mais forte, ela tinha medo de perder o novo amigo agora, saber que ele ia participar de um torneio perigoso era uma coisa, mas saber que o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do ultimo século estivesse atrás desse plano era outra coisa, mas Harry a abraça fortemente e fala.

-Não tenha medo... Eu prometo que vou tomar cuidado –ela encara os olhos verdes do amigo e pode ver sinceridade naqueles olhos, ele então sorri malicioso e fala –Quem sabe você cuide de mim depois de fazer algo besta no torneio? –ela eleva uma sobrancelha e então percebe que ele tinha cancelado a magia que os envolvia e todos pareciam escutar o que eles falavam.

-Eu juro Potter, você esta a um fio de receber uma maldição bem dolorosa de mim –ele faz beicinho para ela e fala.

-Mas você ama o meu jeito maroto –ela apenas roda os olhos e sai andando para as escadarias que levaria para o dormitório feminino, mas antes ela se vira e o encara bem.

-Talvez não seja a única coisa que eu ame –ele fica com um olhar chocado ao que todos estouram em risadas da piscadela dela para ele.

Harry apenas tremeu a cabeça e deu uma risada, aquela ruiva parecia o fascinar a cada dia mais, ele se levanta para seguir para as escadarias do dormitório masculino quando ele tomba com Rony, este manda um olhar pedregoso para o garoto e segue em frente, Harry apenas dá de ombro e segue para sua cama, o dia tinha sido cheio e ele esperava que o próximo fosse um pouco mais calmo, ele dá um bufo e então percebe, quando foi que a vida dele em Hogwarts foi simples?

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma nova amiga (espero que seja uma nova amiga..rrs) que encanta a muitos com suas fics (principalmente uma "amiga" especial que eu tenho e amo por demais) este capitulo vai especialmente para você Nuna Potter.**

**Vejam as fics dela nesse link.**

**.net/u/1794252/Nuna_Potter**

**ainda estou lhe conhecendo lindinha... Mas já te considero uma grande amiga... te adoro**


	10. Capitulo X – A pesagem das varinhas e Ri

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo X – A pesagem das varinhas e Rita Skeeter.**

O dia seguinte era um pouco mais tranqüilo, embora os alunos da Lufa-Lufa estivessem um tanto frios com os da Grifinória, parecia que tudo estava bem ao ver de Harry, como era um domingo, ele pegou a vassoura que Sírius tinha lhe dado aquele ano para dar uma volta pela escola, ele sorri ao se lembrar de como Gina tinha deixado os gêmeos de queixo caído quando ela subiu em sua vassoura e fez uma Finta de Wronski perfeitamente.

-Como no nome de Merlin você sabe voar??? –os gêmeos falam ainda atordoados, Harry estava sentado com um sorriso enorme nos lábios enquanto os dois irmãos tentavam falar com a ruiva sobre seus vôos.

-Eu estive voando desde que eu era seis... Harry me ensinou a Finta de Wronski esta manhã –os gêmeos viraram para Harry que mantinha um sorriso inocente.

-Onde você esteve? –Fred.

-Quando nossos traseiros... –Jorge.

-Foram chutados todos estes anos pelos Sonserinos? –ambos agarraram os braços do menino e pareciam suplicantes para ele entrar no time ano que vem.

-Tá bom... Eu vou tentar entrar no time ano que vem –Os gêmeos se entreolham e falam.

-Nos mostre –eles se sentaram ao que Harry pegou a vassoura de Gina e saiu voando, com um pomo de ouro que ele tinha comprado para pratica, ele deixou ele sair por dez minutos antes de sair atrás dele, em questão de cinco minutos ele já tinha pego e solto, até que ele ativou o modo de mergulho, o pomo voaria até certo ponto do céu e então cairia rapidamente fazendo movimentos estranhos, Harry nem parecia se esforçar quando posicionava a vassoura para o chão e caia a milhas por hora.

Os gêmeos pareciam terrificados e ao mesmo tempo maravilhados ao ver o menino no ar, eles tinham visto Krum com uma vassoura na copa mundial, mas o garoto voando agora mesmo poderia ter sido o apanhador da Inglaterra e vencido facilmente, ele fazia movimentos que eles não estavam seguros serem fisicamente possíveis.

Ao final do dia ele tinha pego o pomo dez vezes e tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

-Vocês acham que eu fui bem? –ele manda um sorriso para a ruiva que cora –Sua irmã gritou meia hora comigo quando mostrei a Finta de Wronski para ela na primeira vez... Ela pensou que eu iria bater no chão –a ruiva esbofeteia o braço dele e fala.

-O que este louco esqueceu de falar era que eu estava na parte de trás da vassoura com ele –ela lança um olhar maligno para o moreno que apenas finge inocência –Ele quase me dá um ataque no coração e ficou rindo de mim depois quando saiu do mergulho –Harry solta outro riso e fala.

-Eu não posso evitar, até mesmo seu grito era lindo nos meus ouvidos... Ainda mais quando você berrava... _"nós vamos bater, nós vamos bater e se eu morrer eu vou te amaldiçoar até o fim dos tempos Harry Potter" _–Harry lança um sorriso para a ruiva que solta um gemido de vergonha e esconde o rosto nas mãos de novo, os gêmeos apenas os encaram e voltam para o castelo pretendendo falar com Angelina sobre o que eles viram com Potter.

Agora ele voava para não ficar pensando no que a escola estaria falando sobre ele, ele tinha conversado com Sírius na noite passada pelos espelhos e o padrinho dele parecia dividido entre o medo do menino estar envolvido em um esquema contra ele e um sorriso orgulhoso por um menor de idade não só ter enganado o diretor como estar no torneio.

-Faça os marotos Orgulhosos Leo –foi o que o padrinho dele tinha dito, Harry só poderia tremer a cabeça e continuar a voar, fazer aquele torneio inesquecível poderia até mesmo ser fácil, mas uma coisa que ele não estava certo era a inocência do padrinho dele, o diretor parecia ter visto as memórias que ele tinha fornecido, mas o diretor falou que nada poderia ser feito se Pettigrew não fosse enviado para a justiça, Harry apenas treme a cabeça e saiu sem deixar o diretor falar novamente, a memória seria um argumento justo para pelo menos uma investigação, mas Harry suspeitou que o diretor ainda estava guardando rancor sobre ele não lhe falar onde ele estava morando.

-Você esta no modo "pensamento longo, não se aproxime" –ele se vira para ver a ruiva voando em uma das vassouras dos gêmeos, ele lança um sorriso para ela e fala sobre o que pensava, ela sabia sobre Sírius, ele tinha contado nessa manhã, no começo ela ficou atordoada e então parecia aceitar facilmente, ele agradeceu todos os minutos por ter uma amiga que não duvidasse da sanidade dele a toda hora.

-Hoje foi um dia calmo porque é domingo, mas amanhã começa a verdadeira diversão –vendo o olhar da ruiva ele fala –Os grifinórios podem aceitar o que falei, mas os Lufa-Lufas e os Corvinais não aceitaram o fato que eu não coloquei meu nome, os Sonserinos já podem até mesmo estar preparando algo para tentar me envergonhar –ele faz beicinho –Ninguém vai me amar nessa escola amanhã –ela estava para falar que ela o amava quando viu o sorriso dele, aquele mesmo sorriso que ela temia quando ele usava, praticamente sempre lhe falava que ela ia ser vitima de uma brincadeira dele.

-Doce Merlin... Não destrua a escola, ela pode ser chata e ter professores cruéis, mas muitos consideram o castelo como uma segunda casa –o moreno ainda sorria para ela que apenas solta uma risadinha, ele estaria preparado para o dia seguinte.

Como predito, no dia seguinte as coisas começaram a mudar, os Lufa-Lufas foram frios com Harry assim que ele entrou no salão principal, mas o garoto apenas notou, ele se senta com a ruiva e conversa animadamente, os gêmeos no começo queriam fazer algo contra os alunos que murmuravam contra Harry, mas este apenas ria dos comentários, eventualmente eles ouviam os alunos falando sobre o moreno e começavam a rir também, eles pareciam mais criancinhas mimadas que não tiveram o presente certo do que revoltados por ele ser um campeão também.

Harry tinha ido em direção da sala de poções quando ele ouviu uma briga a frente, ao que parecia Malfoy e sua guarda de idiotas tinha provocado uma briga com Rony, este lança um feitiço ao mesmo tempo que Malfoy, os feitiços voam em direções opostas acertando Hermione e Goyle, fervuras começaram a brotar no corpo do menino enquanto os dentes da frente de Hermione começaram a crescer rapidamente sem sinal de pararem, Harry se aproxima da amiga e fala.

-Tente manter a boca aberta, Hermione... Caso contrario os dentes podem perfurar seu peito e ir para o coração –ele se vira para Rony que ainda encarava a varinha na mão –Weasley eu vou precisar da sua ajuda agora mesmo –o ruivo se virou para Harry, mas antes que eles pudessem dizer algo, Snape aparece na porta e encara a cena, ele olha fixamente para Harry e fala.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –Draco se vira sorridente e fala.

-Weasley tentou me atacar e lançou uma maldição em Goyle, professor –Rony se vira rapidamente e fala.

-Ele acertou Hermione também –ele aponta para a menina que tentava esconder os dentes enormes, o professor encara a menina com desprezo e fala.

-Eu não vejo diferença alguma –Harry se vira com os olhos queimando em chamas e fala.

-Vejamos se você não vê diferenças também –e com um movimento rápido de varinha, os cabelos gordurosos do homem começam a crescer rapidamente.

-POTTER –mas ele parava de falar ao tentar cortar o cabelo que estava começando a se arrastar pelo chão.

-Eu não tenho tempo agora mesmo para você, prima coisa –ele se vira para Hermione e fala –Vou tentar um finito para parar o processo... Eu não vou tentar reduzir, pois eu nunca tentei isso... –ele faz um movimento leve e os dentes dela pararam de crescer bem perto do pescoço dela.

Os alunos ainda encaravam a cena incrédulos, o cabelo do professor ainda crescia, os Sonserinos não sabiam o que fazer, Draco desejava lançar uma maldição em Potter, mas sem Snape para o proteger ele sabia que o menino era capaz de o destruir, ele ainda estremece quando Harry encara o distintivo no chão.

_Apóie CEDRICO DIGGORY – O verdadeiro campeão de Hogwarts._

E como você apertava o distintivo as palavras.

_Potter Fede._

Brilhavam no momento seguinte, ele encara o Sonserino com um olhar divertido e fala.

-Este e seu melhor? –ele faz um movimento de mão e o distintivo lia.

_Apóie CEDRICO DIGGORY – O verdadeiro campeão de Hogwarts._

_Potter realmente fede depois de ganhar no Quadribol._

_Mas nada supera um furão falante._

E quando as letras sumia, uma foto de Malfoy virando um furão aparecia com um balão escrito soltava uma voz esganiçada.

-Eu sou o Draco, furão falante –Harry coloca o distintivo no peito e sorri.

-Até mais tarde furão –ele segura o braço da amiga e a leva para a enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey encara o menino e a garota e então o faz colocar em uma cama próxima, a enfermeira lhe dá um espelho e fala para ela dizer quando deve parar os dentes, ela se vira para falar com Harry sobre o que aconteceu quando a porta da enfermaria se abre e Rony Weasley envergonhado e um Collin Creevey aparece, o ruivo vai diretamente para onde a amiga estava enquanto o menino pequeno vai para Harry.

-Sr Potter? –Harry se vira ao que ele fala com temor –Me pediram para te chamar... O Sr Bagman falou que esperam você para tirarem fotos... –Harry cabeceia e vai para perto da enfermeira que fala.

-Pode ser que algum tempo um ser inteiramente peludo vai entrar com os cabelos se arrastando aqui na enfermaria... Se você usar o feitiço Infinitus Incantius Cortares, pode ser que seja resolvido o problema dessa pessoa –a mulher eleva uma sobrancelha ao que Harry sai com um sorriso, ele tinha lhe dado o contador da maldição que ele deu para Snape, mas não falou que o cabelo dele não deixaria de cair até que eles lançassem o finito para parar.

Harry chega até a sala onde os campeões já estavam, Vitor estava em um canto pensativo, Cedrico e Fleur pareciam entretidos em uma conversa e Harry poderia ver que Fleur estava um pouco mais animada hoje, juntos com eles estavam Crouch, Bagman, um homem barrigudo com uma máquina fotográfica que olhava Fleur a toda hora e uma mulher que Harry encarou com um olhar cauteloso, aquela mulher irradiava um pouco de sensações que a fazia parecer um tubarão rodeando suas presas.

-Ah, aqui esta ele o campeão numero quatro... Entre Harry, não tem o que se preocupar é apenas a cerimônia de pesagem da varinha, os outros juizes estão chegando em breve –Harry cabeceia e vai se sentar quando a mulher se aproxima de Harry.

-Eu sou Rita Skeeter, repórter do profeta diário... É um prazer imenso o conhecer... –ela lança um sorriso para Harry que fala.

-Harry Potter, Infelizmente o menino-que-sobreviveu e participante forçado desse torneio idiota e ex-lenda morta que voltou para assombrar Hogwarts –ele fala com um sarcasmo tão pesado que a mulher parecia levar um passo para trás.

-Isso é realmente interessante... Você não gostaria de uma palavrinha? –ela estava para o puxar para um armário de vassouras quando ele puxa seu braço para longe.

-Não interessado –ele estava para se virar quando ela fala.

-São apenas algumas perguntas simples... –Mas Harry se vira para ela com os olhos fixos e fala.

-Eu já li seu trabalho Srta Skeeter e sei como você ama um escândalo... Ainda mais envolvendo celebridades, mas você não vai conseguir nada de mim –e com um estalar de dedos o bloco de notas dela e a pena de repetição rápida dela estouram em chamas –Não me confunda com as pessoas que você tenta manipular com o jornal... Coloque uma linha se quer que não seja a verdade naquele jornaleco que e o profeta diário que eu vou lançar um processo tão profundo em vocês que seu pequeno segredinho vai vazar para os aurores e tudo que você já escreveu não vai valer nada mais do que papel higiênico –os olhos da mulher voam largos ao que ele sorri –Tenho meus modos de descobrir as coisas... Esteja do meu lado que eu poderei até mesmo lhe ajudar... Esteja contra mim e saiba que você vai encontrar um cantinho em um lugar reservado que tenho para Lord Voldemort e os capachos dele –ele estava para se virar quando ela fala com um sorriso malicioso.

-E se falarmos de outra coisa... Como sua relação com Srta Weasley? –foi um movimento que Rita teria pesadelos nas próximas duas semanas, ela viu um menino pequeno de um lado voltando para a sala para a pesagem de varinhas, no outro ela via um homem com uma espada a milímetros da garganta dela com os olhos de um assassino.

-Você quer realmente testar a sorte, Skeeter? Eu não me importaria muito se você falasse uma mentira ou outra sobre mim... Mas falar sobre Gina é proibido... Eu jamais deixaria uma amiga virar artigo de jornal imundo... Não me confunda com o diretor Dumbledore que resolveria isso com sorrisos e ameaças falsas... Eu não faço ameaças falsas, eu faço promessas que pretendo cumprir e agora mesmo estou tentado em prometer matar você caso escreva uma linha sequer sobre Gina sem nos dois sabermos primeiro –a mulher encara os olhos do menino com temor e logo cabeceia, o menino sorri felizmente e volta para a sala, a espada que ele segurava se transfigura em uma varinha que ele guarda perto do cinto.

Chegando na sala, ele pode ver os outros juizes sentados conversando calmamente e uma pessoa que Harry sorri maliciosamente ao ver ali, o Sr Olivaras.

-Gostaria de lhes apresentar o Sr Olivaras –Dumbledore disse com um sorriso –Ele vai verificar suas varinhas para garantir que estejam em boas condições antes do torneio... –Harry viu os outros campeões sentarem mais diretamente enquanto tinham as varinhas nas mãos, ele apenas sorri e assovia calmamente.

-Mademoiselle Dellacour, poderia vir até aqui primeiro, por favor? –Olivaras chamou a menina que foi até ele e lhe entregou a varinha, o velho senhor parecia a analisar e solta algumas faíscas rosas e douradas –É... Vinte e quatro centímetros... Inflexível... Jacarandá... E contem... Meu Deus... –a menina nem parecia vacilar e fala.

-Um fio de cabelo de veela... Uma das minhas avós –o velho fabricante cabeceia e fala.

-Confere... Eu nunca usei cabelo de veela, naturalmente... Acho que produz varinhas temperamentais... No entanto, o seu a seu dono, se ela lhe serve... –ele girou a varinha novamente em seus dedos e murmurou –Orchideus –um ramo de flores saiu da varinha e ele cabeceou –Muito bem, muito bem, esta em ótimas condições de funcionamento –ele se vira e fala Sr Diggory, agora o senhor –o menino toma o lugar de Fleur, Harry se vira para a menina francesa e murmura.

-Você sabe destrancar os poderes de veela? –a menina se vira para ele com os olhos suspeitos e murmura um baixo "non", Harry cabeceia e se inclina para falar em seu ouvido –recite as palavras "Magia de meus ancestrais, vindo a mim pelo meu sangue, desperte meu poder oculto, me faça alcançar meus poderes completos" –vendo o olhar da menina ele fala –Se eu estiver lhe enganando eu quebrarei agora mesmo o contrato mágico do torneio e partirei para sempre –a menina encarou ele por um longo tempo antes de recitar as palavras.

De repente todo movimento na sala pára diante do brilho que envolve Fleur, ela encarava a varinha com temor e logo sorri brilhantemente para Harry.

-Obrrigada... –ela se vira para caminhar para Madame Maxime e lhe falar em francês o que tinha acontecido, o Sr Olivaras tinha terminado de conferir a varinha de Cedrico quando ele se vira para Krum.

O búlgaro parecia um tanto carrancudo como se não gostasse de estar ali, Harry poderia notar que o Sr Olivaras encarava a varinha com uma certa reprovação.

-Uma criação de Gregorovich... Embora o estilo nunca seja bem o que eu... Contudo... –ele examinou de mais perto –É... Bétula e corda de coração de dragão? –Krum apenas cabeceia –Um pouco mais grossa do que se vê normalmente... Bastante rígida... Vinte e seis centímetros... –Avis –a varinha produz alguns pássaros e o Sr Olivaras cabeceia –Em um bom estado... –ele vira seus olhos para Harry –Sr Potter... –Harry sorri malicioso para o fabricante de varinhas, só que ele não estava com a varinha em sua mão.

-Sr Potter –Ludo Bagman fala da forma infantil –Estamos esperando que sua varinha seja confirmada para liberar vocês para voltarem para as classes –Harry ainda encarava o fabricante de varinhas e fala.

-Eu sei sobre isso... Mas estou curioso em qual das minhas varinhas o Sr Olivaras vai querer conferir? –todos encaram o menino como se ele fosse louco, mas Dumbledore se aproxima e fala.

-Por que não mostra as que você tem e então decidiremos qual você será permitido usar no torneio –Harry encarou bem o diretor e fala.

-Que eu saiba... As varinhas são ferramentas constantes no uso do Torneio, então eu posso usar qualquer delas –Dumbledore estava para objetar quando o Sr Olivaras fala.

-Exatamente como o Sr Potter disse –Harry volta seu sorriso para o homem que franzia as sobrancelhas –Se você pode as mostrar Sr Potter –Harry cabeceia, ele desabotoa as mangas e com movimentos de pulsos duas varinhas voam de dois braceletes em seus pulsos, o Sr Olivaras encara as varinhas com temor e fala –as varinhas de Lílian e Tiago... –Todos que sabiam a historia dos Potter ofegam ao qual o Sr Olivaras fala –Estão perfeitas... Mas eu acreditei que tivessem sido destruídas na casa... –ele encara Harry e fala –Elas trabalham em você? –Harry sorri e fala.

-Afinei minha magia para ser aceito como dono de ambas as varinhas e muito mais... –o Sr Olivaras cabeceia e então Harry retira a capa e tira mais duas varinhas de dois compartimentos perto do cinto.

-Esta eu reconheço muito bem –Sr Olivaras fala sobre a varinha que ele tinha vendido naquele verão, Harry tinha criado uma onda mágica que traria as varinhas perfeitas até ele, tinha tirado completamente a diversão do velho fabricante de varinhas, mas Harry não estava querendo perder tempo aquele dia, com um movimento ele confere a varinha, ele encara a outra varinha com um olhar confuso que virou choque em poucos minutos –Onde no nome de Merlin você conseguiu aquela varinha? –Harry sorri malicioso e fala.

-Herança de família... Um pouco de ensinamento antigo e pude aprender facilmente a manipular esta varinha –os outros ocupantes ainda não entendiam o que tinha demais com aquela varinha quando o Sr Olivaras fala.

-Você me faria uma demonstração? –Harry sorri e logo segura a varinha com a mão, ele murmura algo que ninguém pode ouvir e de repente a varinha foi envolvido por um brilho dourado e na mão de Harry estava uma espada prateada incrustados de rubis e com desenhos em sua manivela, um nome em letra antiga tinha sido esculpida na lâmina –Nem em todos os meus sonhos mais selvagens eu achei que viria uma varinha de magos antigos... –ele encara a varinha por um longo tempo antes de sair de seu transe, todos pareciam atordoados sobre o garoto possuir um item mágico tão poderoso, Karkaroff murmurava algo sobre isso ser uma injustiça um campeão ter tantas varinhas e uma incrivelmente poderosa, mas para a surpresa de todos, Harry levanta sua perna direita e retira mais uma varinha, esta varinha estava em um compartimento em sua bota, todos encaravam o menino incrédulos ao que ele riu e falou.

-Esta e a última que eu uso diariamente –O Sr Olivaras segura a varinha em sua mão e então franze a sobrancelha.

-Estou em uma perda com esta varinha Sr Potter... Eu não sei do que ela e feita... E... Não consigo sentir seu caroço mágico... –Harry segura a varinha em sua mão e fala.

-Esta foi a minha primeira varinha que pode me ajudar a fazer magia –ele roda ela em seus dedos e fala –Não tem caroço mágico, não tem nada em especial se não valor sentimental –Sr Olivaras franze uma sobrancelha um tanto confuso até que seus olhos voam largos e ele pergunta.

-Por quantos anos o Sr teve esta varinha? –Harry sorri e fala.

-Desde os meus oito anos de idade –o velho fabricante cai em sua cadeira verdadeiramente chocado.

-O que foi? O que tem esta varinha de tão importante? –Karkaroff pergunta já irritado, o menino parecia fazer coisas impossíveis e agora estava com um segredo enorme.

-Não é uma varinha –Sr Olivaras fala atordoado, as pessoas ainda não entendiam enquanto Harry girava a varinha em sua mão –É um pedaço de madeira comum... –as pessoas ainda pareciam confusas ao qual Harry aponta a varinha para longe e fala.

-Expecto Patronum –da ponta da "varinha" sai um cervo enorme e tão brilhante que muitos tiveram que fechar os olhos por um instante –Eu acho que esta em bom funcionamento o senhor não acha, Sr Olivaras? –Harry pergunta com um sorriso inocente, mas muitos poderiam ver os olhos dele brilhando com malicia.

Foi então que todos perceberam o que tinha chocado o Sr Olivaras, aquela não era uma varinha de verdade, mas Harry poderia a fazer funcionar.

Ele poderia fazer magia sem uma varinha.

-Sim... Sr Potter... Estão todas perfeitas... –Harry guarda as varinhas em cada compartimento e fala.

-Assim termina a cerimônia, eu posso ir jantar agora? –Dumbledore estava para cabecear quando Rita fala sobre as fotos, Harry suprime um gemido e coloca o sorriso mais falso que ele tinha, a sessão de fotos parecia durar muito até que o diretor os dispensou, Harry estava para sair quando Rita fala.

-Algumas palavras para o profeta? –ela fala para os campeões, cada um deu uma frase, ela se vira para Harry e pergunta cautelosa ao que atraiu a atenção de todos –uma palavra para o profeta, Sr Potter? –Harry sorri malicioso e fala.

-Diga que Harry Potter não colocou seu nome no cálice do torneio... Ele jamais quis participar –ele sorri ao que a mulher o encara atordoada –Mas como é um contrato mágico eu participarei forçadamente, mas não pense que só porque fui forçado a participar que eu não darei meu melhor –ele encara bem os diretores e fala com um sorriso maroto –Eu farei com que este torneio seja realmente inesquecível para todos de tantas formas que o próximo que tentar me forçar a alguma coisa... Vai pensar que um dementador e um bichinho de estimação fofinho diante dos pesadelos que vou causar neles –ele solta um riso frio que faz quase todos na sala gelarem e ele então sorri e fala –Bem... Estou indo jantar –ele se vira e parte.

Os professores se encaram sem saber o que falar, eles pensavam quase a mesma coisa, forçar o menino a participar poderia não ter sido uma boa idéia.

Cedrico que tinha ouvido o menino falar algumas noites atrás fica ainda mais pálido e fala.

-Que Mer... Lin... –ele concerta rapidamente ao ver os olhares dos outros professores, embora era o mesmo sentimento ecoado por Fleur e Krum.

Harry estava descendo as escadas quando ouviu seu nome, ele se vira e sorri para a ruiva que corria para ele com um prato de comida nas mãos.

-Pensei que você estaria com fome... Collin me contou sobre a pesagem das varinhas e eu sabia que você iria querer evitar as pessoas agora –Harry abraça a ruiva apertado e fala.

-Você parece me conhecer muito bem –ele segura a mão dela e fala –Mas que tal conhecermos a cozinha? Meu pai falou muito sobre este lugar –a ruiva sorri e eles vão em direção das masmorras, mas em poucos minutos eles chegam até o retrato de uma tigela de frutas e fazem cócegas na pêra que ri e forma uma maçaneta, eles entram e logo são rodeados por elfos domésticos, Gina encarava o amigo com um sorriso, ele parecia se dar bem com os elfos, mas de repente ela viu dois elfos que ela conhecia bem.

-Dobby? Winky? –ela se lembrava de Dobby, o diretor tinha lhe falado que o pequeno elfo tinha tentado lhe avisar sobre o diário de Lúcios e tinha conseguido que o patriarca dos Malfoys libertasse o pequeno elfo, Winky era outra historia, ela tinha visto o elfo na copa mundial, ela era o elfo do Sr Crouch que tinha recebido roupas por estar na floresta onde a marca escura tinha sido suplicada, ela ouviu falar por Hermione sobre a injustiça que fizeram com o elfo, mas Gina sabia que o mundo era assim e demoraria muito mudar séculos de educações e tratamentos, a amiga dela tinha começado a pensar em uma forma de começar mudanças, mas ela precisava pensar um pouco mais sobre como agir.

-Srta Wheezy –Dobby fala felizmente enquanto Winky parecia um tanto bêbada.

-O que aconteceu com ela? –Gina se ajoelha ao qual Dobby suspira.

-Liberdade não e bom para Winky, Srta Wheezy... Winky sofre muito estando livre... –Harry se aproxima ao qual o elfo ofega –Harry Potter senhor... –ele se curva para Harry que faz uma reverencia para o elfo.

-Ela ainda não melhorou? –ele pergunta para Dobby que cabeceia tristemente –Ao final do ano eu voltarei aqui e conversarei com ambos... –ele encara bem Dobby que parecia clarear, ele se vira para Winky e sussurra algo no ouvido dela, o pequeno elfo parecia chorar e então cabeceia.

Gina encara o amigo sem entender, ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios enquanto comia calmamente, assim que ele termina, eles agradecem os elfos e começam a caminhar para o salão comunal, Gina tinha muitas perguntas na cabeça, mas foi Harry quem quebrou o silencio.

-Depois de amanhã a escola vai ficar agitada –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Isso seria uma das suas premonições certeiras ou seria algo que você aprontou? –Harry finge um olhar inocente e fala em um tom chocado.

-Gina... Você acha que eu aprontaria algo? –a ruiva encara bem o menino e fala.

-Eu ficaria preocupada quando você não aprontou algo Sr Potter –ele apenas solta uma risada e ambos voltam para o salão comunal ainda rindo.

Dois dias depois as coisas pareciam mudar na escola, o profeta diário tinha chego para todos no salão principal, todos poderiam ver a foto dos campeões, os diretores e a fala de cada campeão, mas assim que todos lêem o que Harry falou, os olhos do salão principal inteira se voltam para ele.

-O que foi? Tenho algo na minha cara? –Gina ainda estava atordoada e fala.

-Como no nome de Merlin você conseguiu que Rita Skeeter de todas as pessoas escrevesse apenas as suas palavras e nada fantasioso como você chorando sobre as lembranças dos seus pais ou algo parecido? –Harry finge um olhar de pura inocência e fala.

-Eu posso ter dito uma palavrinha ou outra apenas –a ruiva só treme a cabeça e volta a comer enquanto o salão ainda encarava o moreno incrédulos.

-Eu falei que ele não colocou o nome dele no cálice –eles ouviram Cedrico falar na mesa da Lufa-Lufa – alguns amigos dele o encaravam incrédulos ao que ele continua –Sinceramente no começo eu achei que ele tinha colocado... Mas agora eu tenho certeza que ele não colocou o nome dele –ele lança um olhar para Harry que cabeceia apenas –Eu sou o campeão de Hogwarts, mas eu digo que Harry Potter esta mais preparado para ser o campeão da nossa escola –ele se senta e tenta não pensar no olhar dos alunos nele, Harry se levanta e encara o menino e fala.

-Obrigado pelas palavras Cedrico... Mas o cálice o escolheu como verdadeiro campeão e mostre para todos o porque você foi escolhido –ele lança um olhar para o menino que estufa o peito –Como eu disse... Fui chutado para dentro desse torneio sem meu consentimento, então faremos este torneio imperdível para todos –o menino cabeceia e solta um sorriso mau, todos em Hogwarts encaravam os meninos atônitos.

Cedrico nunca tinha demonstrado esta raia má antes.

E isso parecia atrair a atenção de muitas meninas no salão principal para ele.

Harry apenas coloca o braço em volta da ruiva e sorri, ele já tinha começado a diversão, os professores pareciam querer o repreender, mas ele não se importava, ele faria de tudo para deixar a marca dos marotos naquele torneio.

-POTTER –eles ouvem a voz vir das portas do salão principal, todos se viram para ver um homem encarando o menino com puro ódio.

-Sim... Professor Snape? –Harry pergunta inocentemente ao que todos os olhos do salão se viram para o professor, o cabelo dele tinha sido cortado de tal forma que ele estava quase calvo, ele mandava um olhar gélido para todos no salão e fala.

-Eu vou o ter expulso por atacar um professor, Potter –todos se viram para ver Harry, pensando que ele estaria horrorizado, mas o menino tinha o sorriso maior nos lábios e fala.

-Jura? Realmente? Você promete? –Snape parecia ter recebido uma bofetada e sai pisando firme para fora do salão bufando, o menino parecia feliz com algo e fala –acho que o corte de cabelo não melhorou a cabeça dele... Quem sabe jogar ele da torre de astronomia de cabeça... –Nisso professora Mcgonagall se aproxima e fala.

-Podemos ter uma conversa... Sr Potter? –Harry se levanta calmamente, mas antes beija a mão de Gina.

-Verei você mais tarde Milady –ele se vira e acompanha a professora para fora do salão, mas lá no corredor estava professor Dumbledore os esperando.

-Sigam-me –Harry estava para protestar quando ele vê o olhar de Minerva e resolve seguir, eles caminham em silencio para o escritório do diretor, assim que ele se senta, ele se vira para Harry e fala –Eu gostaria de perguntar o motivo que você amaldiçoou o professor Snape daquela forma... –Harry parecia assoviar como se não ouvisse, mas quando o diretor estava para gritar, Harry o encara bem e fala.

-Ele lhe contou o que aconteceu? –o diretor encara o menino e fala.

-Ele disse que você o atacou sem provocação... –Harry parecia tocar a varinha na cabeça e fala.

-Ele despreocupadamente deixou um duelo ocorrer na frente da porta dele, ele estava novamente protegendo aquele projeto de furão que ele chama de aluno favorito e quase arriscou a vida de Hermione –vendo os olhares dos professores e fala –Ela recebeu um feitiço Densaugeo que atingiu os dentes dela que se eu não tivesse intervindo teria perfurado o coração dela e qual a única reação dele foi falar que não estava vendo mudanças alguma nela –os olhos de Mcgonagall se viram rapidamente para o diretor e fala.

-Ele não lhe contou isso não e? –o diretor tinha ido mais pálido e negou com a cabeça, Harry se levanta e fala.

-Antes de vir me acusar de algo, investigue um pouco mais sobre o que aconteceu... Quem sabe vocês não achem a verdade antes de jogar outro inocente em uma cela em Azkaban por quererem terminar as coisas rápido demais –O diretor parecia ter sido perfurado no intestino, mas ele logo fala.

-Eu peço para que você não amaldiçoe os professores mais Sr Potter –Harry se vira rapidamente para o diretor e fala.

-Eu só tenho problemas com um professor sobre isso... Ao qual eu nem o considero um professor de verdade já que ele não tem nem meu respeito e muito menos minha confiança... Não se engane diretor, eu não tenho nada para tolerar aquele homem e para mim a existência dele terminou no momento em que aceitou aquela marca no braço dele –ele encara o diretor fixamente que desvia o olhar –Eu não atirarei o primeiro feitiço... Mas eu garanto que eu não serei o caído no chão no final da batalha –ele parecia encarar um lado do escritório e fala –Esta foi a ultima advertência Snape... Na próxima vez não vai ser humilhação... Vai ser estadia estendida na enfermaria –ele sai sem deixar ninguém falar, Minerva encara onde o menino olhou e vê um professor de poções, antes muito temido por todos na escola, caído no chão olhando para a porta com uma expressão de horror na face.

O menino cumpriria a sua promessa.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma grande autora... A doce Shofis Potter... Ela tem um talento maravilhoso e escreve fics H/G rsrsrs**

**Espero que vocês vejam as fics dela no link:**

**.net/u/1010478/Shofis_Potter**

**Espero que você goste do capitulo linda, até qualquer hora...rs**


	11. Capitulo XI – A primeira tarefa

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XI – A primeira tarefa.**

Os dias para a primeira tarefa pareciam voar e ao mesmo tempo se arrastar para as pessoas, Harry tinha recebido uma carta de Hagrid uma semana antes da primeira tarefa, ele insistiu que o menino vestisse sua capa e fosse o conhecer, mas Harry não tinha ido sozinho naquele dia.

Gina parecia também ansiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo e se prontificou a ir com o amigo, os gêmeos tinham cabeceado e informaram que ficariam de olho nos mapas para eles, Harry sabia que poderia ser paranóia, mas ele ainda estava um tanto apreensivo sobre o torneio e principalmente sobre quem tivesse colocado o nome dele no cálice de fogo, ele queria descobrir logo quem fosse para descobrir a fundo os planos de Voldemort.

Eles tinham chego na cabana de Hagrid quando o viram com seu melhor (para ele) terno marrom peludo, ele insistiu que eles ficassem debaixo da capa e seguir para onde ele iria, eles ficaram surpresos quando Hagrid chamou Madame Maxime para um passeio, Gina soltava risadinhas abafadas ao ver a forma carinhosa que o grande amigo dela tratava a diretora rígida da escola francesa.

Eles estavam caminhando a um bom tempo até que um rugido forte foi ouvido e uma forte explosão de fogo sai de uma clareira próxima, Gina encarou as chamas com os olhos largos e fala em um sussurro.

-O que dragões estão fazendo aqui? –Harry se vira para ela e pergunta.

-Como você sabe que são dragões? –ela agarra o braço do amigo e fala.

-Um natal antes de eu vir para Hogwarts... Meu pai nos levou para visitarmos Carlinhos que trabalha em uma reserva de preservação de Dragões... –de repente eles ouvem uma voz gritar para que Hagrid se afastasse e ambos conheciam aquela voz –Carlinhos esta aqui??? –ela puxa o amigo para onde tinham vindo as labaredas e foram surpreendidos ao verem quatro contêineres contendo um dragão cada que pareciam querer quebrar suas restrições e sair voando, os tratadores pareciam entender que não conseguiriam manter os dragões calmos e entao os atordoaram com mais de dez feitiços ao mesmo tempo, Gina parecia se abraçar mais a Harry e então ele se lembra de quando se jogou na frente dela para receber os feitiços.

Eles ouviram Hagrid e Carlinhos falarem sobre a suposta prova e a desconfiança de Carlinhos sobre a presença de Madame Maxime, mas Carlinhos poderia ver que aquilo era um encontro aos olhos de Hagrid e resolveu não atrapalhar, ele então suspira e fala.

-Como Harry esta? –Hagrid se vira para o amigo e fala.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha conhecido o Harry –ele falou com um sorriso –ele esta ótimo... Embora eu não possa dizer o mesmo dos professores –vendo o olhar do segundo filho dos Weasleys ele conta sobre as tiradas do menino para o diretor, sobre os desafios constantes que lança para a escola inteira e como tinha amaldiçoado Snape.

Carlinhos tinha soltado um riso que quase acordou os dragões quando ele descobriu sobre Snape quase careca aparecendo dois dias depois da ultima briga deles, ele então suspira e fala.

-Eu realmente não tive coragem de dizer para a mamãe qual seria a primeira tarefa... Ela teria gatinhos se soubesse... Ela também esta preocupada com a Gina –a ruiva parecia querer ir falar com o irmão, mas Harry a segura, eles não deveriam estar ali –Ela tem medo que algo aconteça com Harry e a Gina ficasse de coração partido –ele solta um riso fraco e fala –Nossa pequena Gin-Gin sempre teve algo pelo menino-que-sobreviveu –ele pisca para Hagrid que solta uma gargalhada.

-Eu me lembro quando ela era uma pequena garotinha que andava pra todos os lados com aquele boneco com cabelo arrepiado preto e botões verdes como olhos dizendo ser a figura do futuro marido dela –Harry encara os dois homens e então Gina que tremia a cabeça como se tivesse com vergonha, Harry coloca um braço em volta dela e fala em um sussurro.

-Já vimos o bastante, vamos voltar –Gina evitava seus olhos, mas o seguia todavia, eles se mantinham em silencio, mas puderam ver a sombra de Karkaroff indo em direção dos dragões, Harry guarda na mente uma promessa de avisar Cedrico na manhã seguinte.

Chegando perto das portas que levam para o castelo, Harry pára e fala calmamente.

-Não fique com vergonha por causa disso –a ruiva se vira para ele que a encarava com um olhar sério –eu sei que você esta envergonhada que eu ouvi falar sobre algo que você fazia no passado me envolvendo e Merlin sabe que eu acho isso impressionante que você tenha gostado de mim até mesmo antes de me conhecer... Eu não quero que você se envergonhe por isso Gina –ele alcançou a bochecha dela com a mão e fala em um sussurro –Eu posso não ter lhe conhecido quando criança e ter feito o mesmo... Mas no momento que eu te conheci na copa mundial eu sabia que você era especial... Eu não estou falando isso para você se sentir a vontade... Eu falo a verdade –ele abraça a menina fortemente e fala –eu brinco sobre sermos um casal... Mas parte de mim quer que isso seja sério... Mas somos jovens demais para este passo... Quero poder conhecer um pouco de Gina Weasley e ela conhecer o verdadeiro Harry Potter antes de aprofundarmos mais este relacionamento... Mas não se engane Gina... Eu posso não dizer que a amo agora... Mas eu gosto muito de você –a ruiva deixa uma lágrima cair antes de abraçar o menino fortemente, eles voltam em silencio para o salão comunal, mas então o problema maior entra na cabeça de Gina.

Ele teria que enfrentar Dragões.

Ela encara o menino que assoviava baixinho como se não tivesse acontecido nada, então ela se toca, ele estava planejando algo e já tinha uma idéia.

Ela se deitou mais tarde em sua cama com um sorriso, se Harry não estivesse preocupado, ela não ficaria, ele sempre acharia uma forma de conseguir o que quer.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que eles chegam no salão principal, Harry deixa a ruiva em uma cadeira e fala.

-Vou ter uma conversa rápida com Cedrico e já volto –ele pisca para a ruiva que sorri para ele, ele então vai em direção da mesa da Lufa-Lufa, embora eles estivessem mais tolerantes, muitos ainda não acreditavam em Harry, por isso quando ele se aproxima de Cedrico, muitos fazem uma guarda de proteção –Se não estiverem querendo passar o dia com cabelos arrastando pelo chão eu devo pedir para me deixarem passar –vários alunos se afastaram com medo, mas três meninos do sétimo ano encaram o menino como se ele não fosse nada.

-Acha que temos medo de você, Potter? –Mas nisso Cedrico se levanta e fala.

-O que esta acontecendo? –ele encara Harry e os amigos de classe dele.

-Tenho algo que falar com você –Harry fala aborrecido que os três meninos ainda pareciam em guarda.

-Vamos lá –Cedrico se levanta, mas um dos meninos fala.

-Deixa de ser idiota Cedrico... Você não percebe que Potter esta tentando o machucar para perder o torneio? –no mesmo instante que o garoto parou de falar, ele nota com assombro, assim como os dois meninos que suas varinhas tinham sumido e outra estava encostada em sua garganta, os olhos dele abaixam para encarar o menino que tinha três varinhas na mão esquerda enquanto a outra estava bem na garganta dele, mas foram os olhos frios do garoto que fizeram o menino estremecer.

-Se você e tão idiota em acreditar em tudo que os professores e a mídia falam e verdade, então você jamais vai estar pronto para o mundo de verdade, agora mesmo eu poderia ter desarmado vocês assim que se levantaram e atordoado em um segundo, se fosse um combate de verdade vocês nem teriam podido se levantar entre mim e Cedrico agora mesmo, eu desejo falar algo que ele precisa saber e se querem mesmo me desafiar, vá até o diretor para ele formar uma plataforma de duelos oficial e terminaremos a nossa conversa... Até lá, não venha perto de mim –ele se vira e sai andando com Cedrico ao seu lado –Desculpe por aquilo, eu estou realmente com um humor ruim hoje para ser provocado –Cedrico solta uma risada e fala.

-Eu realmente não sei por que eles fizeram isso –ele encara as portas do salão principal –Eles raramente falam comigo direito... Só agora que sou o campeão que eles começaram a falar por demais comigo... As vezes me pergunto se foi certo ter colocado meu nome no cálice –ele dá de ombros –Mas bem... Você tinha que me falar algo? –Harry sorri e fala.

-Você já vai voltar para sua chinesinha da Corvinal –ele ri mais ao ver o olhar de assombro do menino, mas de repente ele fica sério –A primeira tarefa são dragões, tem um para cada e teremos que passar por eles –os olhos do menino voam largos e ele fala.

-Como... Como você sabe? –Harry treme a cabeça e fala.

-Não importa... O que importa e que Madame Maxime e Karkaroff também viram e então Fleur e Krum também sabem... Seria injusto você ser o único enfrentando o desconhecido –ele roda os olhos ao se lembrar de Crouch falando sobre isso, o menino cabeceia e se vira para voltar para o salão principal –Não pense nisso agora... Se divirta com seus amigos... Passe um tempo com sua chinesa e então pense com calma o que fazer –Cedrico se vira para Harry e fala.

-E assim que você fica calmo? Passa o tempo com sua ruiva? –Harry lança um sorri malicioso para o menino mais velho e fala.

-E tem coisa melhor do que ficar com uma linda bruxa em seus braços? –o menino apenas nega com a cabeça e ambos entram rindo no salão principal, todos se perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

Na noite anterior a primeira tarefa, Hermione se aproxima de Harry e Gina com um olhar de trepidação, ela parecia ansiosa e ao mesmo medrosa de algo.

-Então... Vai ser amanhã não e? –ela torcia as mãos ao que Harry se vira para ela.

-Amanhã? O que vai ter amanhã? –a morena encara o menino incrédula ao que Gina esbofeteia o braço dele e fala.

-Seja gentil... Ela esta preocupada com você –Harry sorri para a ruiva e se vira para a nova amiga.

-Estou preparado para os dragões amanhã –Hermione que encarava os dois amigos com um sorriso leve, fica ainda mais pálida e fala.

-Dra... Dra... Dragões? –Harry então percebe que tinha dito e sorri para a amiga.

-Bem... Eu posso ter sido informado um pouco... –Hermione estremece e começa a falar.

-Mas dragões? Eles são magicamente poderosos e resistentes a qualquer magia... São poucos feitiços que podem causar algum dano sem matar o animal... –ela encara o menino desesperada ao que ele parecia até mesmo chateado.

-Eu tenho um plano –ele fala ao que a menina se vira para Gina.

-Não me olhe, ele resolveu que vai ser uma surpresa para todos –ela roda os olhos –um chato que tira toda a diversão –Harry solta um riso ao que Hermione apenas treme a cabeça e segue para o dormitório, ela pensaria em todas as formas que o menino faria para enfrentar um dragão.

Enfim tinha chego o dia da primeira tarefa, Harry tinha se levantado cedo e saiu correndo um pouco pelos jardins para manter a mente em paz, ele então volta para o dormitório onde toma uma ducha rápido e se senta em uma poltrona a espera de Gina, a ruiva realmente não era uma pessoa madrugadora e desceu com o mesmo olhar de algumas semanas atrás.

-Hoje eu notei você, Sr Potter –ela fala ainda carrancuda, mas com um sorriso leve para o moreno que tinha começado a segui-la.

-Pelo menos eu sei que você vai estar de olho em mim na tarefa –ela se vira para ele e fala.

-Só não seja comido pelo dragão... –de repente ela pára de falar ao que nota o que disse –Harry... Eu... –ele coloca um dedo nos lábios dela e solta um riso pequeno.

-Não se preocupe... Farei de tudo para que o dragão não me coma –ele pisca para ela que cora –vamos para o salão principal comer algo primeiro... Quem sabe você encontra novamente com aquele primeiro ano e o faz querer se mudar de escola com seu olhar "ruiva que acabou de acordar... saia da frente" –a ruiva em questão ia o esbofetear no braço quando ele desvia –AHA... Enfim me desviei dos seus castigos sádicos –mas logo ele sente outro bofetão no outro braço e ele se vira para ver Hermione com um sorriso leve.

-Não podemos quebrar uma tradição agora podemos? –o menino apenas solta uma risada e eles voltam a andar para o salão principal.

Assim que o café termina, todos encaram os campeões com expectativa e um pouco de condolências, Harry apenas sai assoviando enquanto todos mandavam olhares incrédulos para o moreno.

Chegando na barraca, ele vê Fleur sentada em um canto, longe de ser a menina habitual, ela estava tremendo um pouco e parecia suar compulsivamente, Krum mandava uma carranca que Harry parecia perceber que era a única forma que o menino tinha achado para demonstrar seu nervosismo, Cedrico andava de um lado para o outro como um tigre enjaulado, mas ao invés de bravo como um tigre, ele parecia preocupado e com medo, Harry apenas fica em um canto ainda assoviando calmamente.

Bagman chega no próximo momento e explica sobre o saquinho que carregava e sobre os animais que enfrentariam em ordem, Fleur foi a primeira e tirou um Verde-Galês com uma placa escrita numero dois, Krum foi o próximo e retira um Meteoro-Chinês vermelho com o número três no pescoço, Cedrico pega um Focinho-Curto sueco cinza-azulado, Harry encara o saquinho como uma expressão carrancuda e fala.

-Por que eu tenho esta sorte? –ele pega a figura de um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro com o numero quatro no pescoço, os outros campeões pareciam encarar o animal na mão dele com medo maior e pareciam mandar um olhar de piedade para ele, este apenas sorri para eles e volta para seu canto assoviando.

Mas antes mesmo de chegar no lugar em que estava, Ludo Bagman se aproxima dele e fala.

-Posso dar uma palavrinha com você? Lá fora? –O menino encara o ex-jogador de Quadribol e o segue –Esta se sentindo bem? Posso buscar alguma coisa para você? –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha para o homem que fala –Você tem um plano? Porque eu não me importo de lhe dar algumas dicas, se quiser sabe... Quero dizer... –ele parecia encarar Harry e fala em uma voz baixa –Você é a vitima aqui... Qualquer coisa que eu puder fazer para ajudar... –Mas nisso Harry percebe que o homem encarava algum lugar atrás dele, então rapidamente ele se vira e vê um duende com um olhar um tanto raivoso para Ludo Bagman, foi então que Harry percebeu.

Ludo Bagman tinha apostado nele para ganhar o torneio.

Harry encara o homem que parecia aflito e fala com um tom de voz depreciativo.

-Eu não creio que você deu os mesmos conselhos para os outros campeões não? –ele se vira para entrar na barraca e fala –Jogarei por mim mesmo... Não para salvar o couro de algum ex-jogador de Quadribol que fez a burrice de apostar com duendes e que espera conseguir os enganar com algo –ele entra na barraca não deixando o homem falar nada, ele volta para seu lugar ainda fumegando que alguém como um próprio juiz esteja apostando nele.

O tempo passou e assim começou a primeira tarefa, Harry sentia a sua irritação aumentar por não poder fazer nada, os outros campeões entraram na arena e ele só poderia ouvir os comentários de Bagman sobre o que eles pudessem estar fazendo, assim que o nome de Harry foi chamado, ele enfim sorri, tinha chego a hora.

Harry começa a sair da barraca para a arena, ele pode ver muitas pessoas em volta em completo silencio, ao longe os olhos do dragão estavam treinados nele, ele eleva a varinha e fala algo e se senta para esperar.

Todos encaram o menino incrédulos, o dragão começa a rosnar e andar para onde o menino estava que ainda estava sentado, ficando impaciente o dragão abre a boca e dispara uma forte rajada de fogo no garoto.

-HARRY... –eles ouviram o grito de Gina, mas a ruiva estava sendo contida pelos irmãos de pular da cabine de segurança, todos se perguntavam se o menino tinha se matado quando o fogo some e o menino ainda estava sentado com os olhos fechados e uma bolha de energia em volta dele, ele calmamente abre os olhos e pega a Firebolt que tinha chego e voa calmamente para cima, ficando bem em frente do dragão e fala com a voz ampliada.

-Olá –todos encaram o menino que ainda se mantinha perto do dragão –Meu nome é Harry James Potter, Qual o seu nome? –o dragão no começo parecia o olhar como se ele fosse comida, mas então solta um baixo grunhido ao qual Harry sorri –Isis? Este e um belo nome –Karkaroff se vira para Dumbledore e fala.

-O que aquele menino esta fazendo? Ele deveria passar pelo dragão... E não ficar de bate papo com a besta –ele fica intranqüilo, nunca foi dito sobre um humano conversar com um dragão e sair vivo assim.

-Talvez este seja o plano dele –vendo os olhares dos outros juizes, ele continua –Harry não precisaria enfrentar o Dragão se ele conversasse com ele... Não existe regras contra isso –eles voltam seus olhares para o menino que voa mais próximo do dragão.

-Eu sei que você esta aborrecida... Você estava no seu lar feliz, esperando os seus filhotes nascerem e cuidar deles como uma mãe formal... E de repente alguns bruxos idiotas levam você e seus filhos para um lugar distante... Mais frio... E leva seus filhotes para longe de você... –O dragão parecia cabecear e solta uma nuvem de fumaça pelas narinas –Entendo... Eu sei que você não confia em bruxos... Mas eu só preciso pegar um ovo no seu ninho que você logo poderá voltar para casa –o dragão se curva em cima dos ovos e encara Harry furiosamente –O que? Você achou que eu estava falando de um ovo seu? Não... Tem um ovo feito magicamente colocado no seu ninho... Um dourado que eu deveria pegar assim você e seus amigos pudessem voltar para casa –vendo o olhar do dragão, Harry pousa e fala –veja por você mesma, se eu estiver mentindo eu deixo você me queimar vivo –todos ofegam ao que o dragão se vira para cheirar os ovos e nota um que não e o dela, ela estava para lançar um ajuste por ter um objeto perto dos filhos dela quando Harry fala –Eu sei... Pessoas idiotas por fazerem isso... Eu só preciso pegar o ovo e você vai poder voltar para casa –o dragão parecia esquadrinhar Harry com os olhos e começa a grunhir algo, Harry no começo fica pensativo e logo sorri –Isso parece divertido –ele se vira e com a magia dele manda a vassoura para os braços de Gina –Cuide da minha vassoura Gina... Eu não vou precisar –Harry se vira para o dragão e sorri –esta pronta? –o dragão se curva e os dois se encaram por um breve momento antes de Harry dar o primeiro passo.

Ele tinha desaparecido em meros segundos.

-Onde ele esta? –Fred pergunta atônito, ao que Hermione murmurava que era impossível aparatar em Hogwarts, Gina tinha um sorriso enorme ao que Jorge fala.

-O que aconteceu, Gina? –a ruiva aponta para uma das pedras enormes e lá estava o moreno com um sorriso enorme.

-Como no nome de Merlin ele chegou lá? –Fred pergunta ainda incrédulo ao que o dragão parecia sorrir para o menino –O que ele esta fazendo? –de repente Harry dá um pulo e assim que seus pés se conectam com a pedra, ele sai correndo em uma velocidade alarmante, todos encaram o menino incrédulos ao que o dragão começa a soltar pequenas labaredas de chamas em direção dele, o menino parecia se desviar calmamente.

-Isso nom e possível –Madame Maxime fala com os olhos largos, o menino parecia simplesmente dançar entre as chamas em uma velocidade impressionante e sair como se não fosse nada e para piorar, ele tinha concordado em entrar naquele jogo com o dragão.

-Músculos magicamente fortalecidos por magia... Eu nunca teria pensado –Dumbledore fala com um sorriso, vendo novamente os outros juizes o encarando o velho diretor ri –Muitos de nossos alunos negligenciam um bom treinamento físico e confiam por demais na magia, Sr Potter fez o mesmo e ao mesmo tempo ele não fez –vendo os olhares ainda confusos, ele explica –ao que parece o treinamento dele não envolveu apenas magia e treinamento físico... Ao que parece ele também misturou os dois treinamentos e usando a magia, ele fortaleceu seu corpo para ampliar seus movimentos, velocidade, habilidades e força –apontando para onde o menino ainda corria entre as labaredas de chamas –O resultado e que quase não podemos acompanhar a corrida dele a olho nu... Eu apostaria que ele esta se segurando para que possamos o ver –os outros diretores apenas encaram o menino com olhos largos, mas de repente ele pára a uma distancia segura do dragão e fala.

-A diversão esta ótima Isis... Mas eu tenho que terminar a tarefa e assim poder comemorar com meus amigos –o dragão parecia suspirar e logo cabeceia, Harry sorri e novamente sai correndo em uma velocidade impressionante, Isis parecia prever e se coloca na frente do menino, Harry dá um salto e pula no pescoço do dragão e fala –Foi divertido Isis, qualquer dia irei te visitar na Romênia –ele salta novamente e pega o ovo dourado e aparece novamente na frente do dragão que parecia sorrir –Valeu pela brincadeira Isis... –o dragão coloca a cabeça no chão ao qual Harry passa sua mão asperamente para que ela sentisse o carinho e logo segue para a barraca da enfermaria, mas não antes de Isis soltar uma pequena labareda nas batas do menino que pula assustado e logo solta uma gargalhada –Entendi... Você odeia perder –ele faz um arco para o dragão –aceito a derrota –ele entra na barraca ainda rindo e joga a capa que ele usava no chão e encara os braços onde as tatuagens pareciam se mover.

Todos na barraca encaravam o menino incrédulos, não apenas pela forma que ele tinha enfrentado o dragão, mas ele saiu sem um arranhão e ele tinha inúmeras tatuagens que certamente ele tinha feito antes de entrar na escola.

E ele tinha apenas quatorze anos.

Madame Pomfrey encara as tatuagens com um sorriso e fala.

-Agora que você chocou metade dos meus pacientes, Sr Potter, se deite naquela cama e se vá sua camisa –vendo o olhar do menino, ela sorri –Você usou uma quantia enorme de magia naquela sua brincadeira com o dragão –ela lança um delírio sobre professores irresponsáveis trazendo dragões para a escola, mas a imagem dos dragões pareciam mudar como a mulher percebeu que o menino poderia falar com eles, Harry suspira para a enfermeira e logo retira a camisa, todos ofegam ao ver o grifo nas costas do menino, Fleur parecia encarar o menino com novos olhos, Krum parecia um pouco carrancudo, mas encarava as tatuagens com interesse, Cedrico apenas treme a cabeça e fala.

-Você já foi normal algum dia, Harry? –o moreno se vira para o menino e fala com um sorriso.

-Não que eu me lembre –de repente eles ouvem uma serie de pessoas ofegando e se viram para ver quem era.

Hermione, Gina, os gêmeos, Rony e surpreendentemente professora Mcgonagall estava na frente da barraca olhando o menino atentamente.

-Oi pessoal –ele fala com um sorriso enorme ao que foi parado quando Mcgonagall encara cada tatuagem do menino.

-Você sabe que tatuagens são proibidas na escola não sabe, Sr Potter? –Harry sorri para a professora e fala.

-Mas eu não era um estudante quando eu as fiz –a professora apenas treme a cabeça e sai deixando as meninas ainda encarando o menino com olhares largos, Harry pisca para os gêmeos e fala –gostaram de algo que estão vendo? –as meninas pareciam sair de seu transe e coram furiosamente, embora Gina não tinha deixado de o olhar como Hermione fez.

Rony encarou as meninas e Harry com um olhar de puro ódio e logo sai andando sem falar nada, Hermione encara o novo amigo e Rony e manda um olhar de desculpas para Harry e sai atrás do ruivo.

-Isso foi mau, Sr Potter –Fred fala com um sorriso.

-Nunca cutucamos o Roniquinho sobre a Hermione –Jorge fala rindo ao que Gina se aproxima do moreno e o encara durante um bom tempo antes de gritar.

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA? –o moreno encara a menina com olhos largos ao que ela continua –Deixar um dragão lançar uma labareda como aquela na sua cara... Ficar a milímetros dela e deixar ela quase te comer... O QUE VOCÊ TEM NESSA SUA CABEÇA DURA HARRY JAMES POTTER? –ela então se abraça a ele fortemente e deixa algumas lágrimas cair –você não sabe o como estive preocupada... Que o dragão te faria algum mal... –Harry abraça a menina calmamente e fala.

-Me desculpe deixar você tão preocupada, Gina... Eu tinha tudo sobre controle... Isis só tem fama de ser um dragão violento –a ruiva encara o menino e fala.

-Isso e outra coisa que eu queria saber... Como você falou com o dragão? Achei que fosse impossível... –Harry se senta e fala com um sorriso maroto.

-Foi meu magnetismo animal –vendo o olhar da ruiva, ele solta um riso e fala –Usei legimência nela... Quando eu me sentei e esperei ela me atacar, eu estava mandando uma sonda na mente dele, eu quis saber se poderia falar com ela, assim que encontrei a mente dela, eu percebi que eu poderia falar com ela –ele sorri e aconchega a ruiva mais em seus braços esquecendo da audiência que eles tinham –Ela no começo ficou brava por eu ter invadido a mente dela, mas assim que eu consegui a acalmar eu expliquei o porque eu o fiz... Eu não quis lutar ou danificar ela... Principalmente os filhotes... Então ficamos conversando... Quando contei sobre o ovo, ela cheirou e viu que um deles era falso e ficou irritada de colocarem um ovo mágico feito nos ovos dela –ele se vira para os gêmeos e fala –vocês deveriam falar para o Carlinhos... Qualquer objeto mágico colocado perto dos dragões os faz irritável e por isso que eles estavam bravos nos contêineres que eles vieram –Fred e Jorge cabeceiam e ele se vira para Gina –Quando ela percebeu que o que eu falava era verdade, ela concordou em me dar o ovo, mas ela estava chateada sobre em não fazer nada e resolvemos ter uma brincadeira –Gina o encara e fala.

-Isso era outra coisa que eu queria saber... Como no nome do Merlin você fez aquilo? –Harry fecha os olhos um pouco e então fala.

-Parte do meu treinamento era físico além de mágico, eu teria que correr um bom tempo e então levantar pesos e esmurrar um saco de areia por meio dia antes de eu começar o treinamento mágico –ele sorri ao olhar de assombro dos amigos –Depois de um tempo eu me perguntei... Por que não usar a magia para me fortalecer? Foi então que eu descobri que para fazer isso teria que fortalecer minha magia –ele solta um riso ao que todos o encaram com expectativa –A primeira prova não foi bem sucedida –Gina o cutuca e fala.

-Deixe de enrolar Potter... O que aconteceu? –Harry sorri para a ruiva que cora.

-Eu fui fortalecendo meus músculos com a magia que eu tinha e corri... Só que eu não percebi que usei tanta magia e quase bati em uma árvore –vendo o olhar deles, ele bufa e fala –Pensa em alguém correndo a velocidade de uma Firebolt em direção a uma árvore e vocês vão ter idéia do que quase aconteceu comigo –a ruiva parecia ofegar ao que ele sorri –Mas uma das vantagens do fortalecimento por magia... E que seu corpo fica mais resistente –ele aponta para o próprio ombro e fala –Eu não quebrei nada... Mas meu ombro ficou dolorido quando eu o usei para amortecer a batida na árvore –Fred parecia sorrir e fala.

-O que aconteceu com a árvore? –Harry parecia mandar um clarão para os gêmeos e fala.

-Caiu... Junto com mais três árvores que estavam atrás dela –ele geme ao que os gêmeos e Gina começam a rir ao que os outros campeões apenas tremem a cabeça.

-Você esta atento que você não só vai ser conhecido como o menino-que-sobreviveu, ex-lenda morta como agora o que fala com dragões e que seria o homem mais rápido do mudo não? –Harry solta uma gargalhada e fala.

-Só falta eu voar sem asas e as pessoas podem começar a me chamar de Super-Homem –todos encaram o moreno por um longo tempo antes de caírem novamente na gargalhada.

Harry tinha ido para onde os juizes tinham dado as notas e Gina lhe contou que ele estava empatado no primeiro lugar com Krum, ela tinha devolvido a Firebolt para ele e mostrou o Onióculos que ele tinha lhe dado na Copa Mundial.

-Eu achei que você iria querer ver o que aconteceu com os outros campeões –Harry sorri e aceita o objeto, mas nisso Carlinhos se aproxima com um sorriso hesitante e fala.

-Como em nome de Merlin você fez isso? Eu achei que você fosse virar comida de dragão –ele estremece ao se lembrar de como o Rabo-Córneo Húngaro era a mais teimosa em vir –Nos tivemos que os atordoar sempre que eles estavam bravos o bastante... Eu nem sei como você falou com ela... –Harry sorri e fala.

-Eu acho que vocês deveriam deixar os dragões voltarem voando para casa –vendo o olhar do ruivo, ele completa –Os contêineres deixam elas irritadiças... Fale que vocês vão levar os ovos com máximo de cuidado e que elas podem voar para casa –Carlinhos parecia encarar o chão e fala.

-Não sabemos usar Legimência... E nunca nos passou pelas nossas cabeças que eles poderiam falar conosco –Harry cabeceia e fala.

-Diga para seus amigos que eu irei assim que puder ajudar vocês... Eu falarei com Isis e você poderá voltar voando com ela –os olhos de Carlinhos voam largos e Harry solta uma risada, indo em direção de onde os outros campeões estavam ele ouve Bagman falar dos ovos contendo a pista e que a tarefa aconteceria no dia 24 de Fevereiro, Harry logo sai acompanhado pela ruiva e o irmão indo em direção dos dragões, mas no meio do caminho ele se encontra com Rita Skeeter, a mulher parecia um tanto medrosa ao ver o menino e fala com um sorriso amarelo.

-Sr Potter... Parabéns... Será que você poderia me dar uma palavrinha –ela mostra o bloco de notas e uma pena comum, Harry sorri para a mulher e fala.

-Claro –e então ele solta um conto sobre a mente dos dragões, que eles não eram bestas selvagens más, que eles existiam muito antes dos magos e trouxas, que eles amavam voar e que por intromissão dos bruxos, que eles ficaram irritadiços com feitiços que eram colocados para os conter e isso causava a fúria que eles ouviam falar que os dragões soltavam que era um risco para os humanos –o dragão mais perigoso ainda e o dente-de-víbora Peruano... Eles pegaram um ódio imenso por humanos e se acostumaram com o gosto da carne humana... Por isso que são os mais perigosos, eles são vingativos... Mas fora esta raça os outros são bem pacíficos –ele aponta para o Rabo-Córneo Húngaro que encarar eles atentamente –Isis e a prova disso, ela estava irritada por vir aqui em um contêiner feito por magia que a deixava irritada e ainda mais longe dos filhotes dela –o dragão encarava os ovos com ternura e sorri –ela esta esperando voltar agora para o lar dela e criar os filhotes dela com o carinho que ela deseja –ele se vira para seguir em frente e fala com um sorriso –Você esta fazendo um bom trabalho, Rita... Talvez eu esqueça sobre algumas coisas que eu sei de você –ele segura o braço de Gina e sai andando deixando uma repórter um pouco mais feliz, talvez ser honrada pela primeira fez na vida não fosse tão ruim.

Depois de mandar uma coruja para sua mãe e ver Harry conversando com os dragões, Carlinhos e mais três tratadores subiram na parte de trás dos dragões, no começo eles ficaram meio incômodos, mas parecia que as escamas dos dragões se ajustavam para facilitar a montaria dos tratadores, os dragões encaram Harry que garante que os ovos chegariam lá no mesmo instante que elas e que eles teriam o máximo de cuidado, os dragões cabeceiam e saem voando, Harry se vira para Gina que tinha um sorriso enorme e fala.

-Mais um dia comum para o Harry Potter? –Harry solta uma gargalhada e logo ambos caminhavam em direção do castelo para a comemoração, eles mereciam isso afinal de contas.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Sei que já homenageei esta menina aqui, mas ela é uma grande amiga especial para mim... Minha doce amiga portuguesa Sophie Potter Malfoy..rsrs**

**Ela é uma das melhores autoras que eu poderia ter conhecido... Uma amiga magnífica que sempre irei levar no coração...**

**Você é muito especial para mim linda.. eu li o seu profile e me sinto honrado que você me veja um amigo especial a ponto de me colocar no seu perfil...**

**Te adoro meu anjinho... Muito mesmo..rsrs**

**Recomendo a fics dessa garota impressionante pessoal... **

**O link dela é:**

**.net/u/2089921/Sophie_Potter_Malfoy**

**Te adoro minha lindinha, de todo meu coração..rs**


	12. Capitulo XII – É a verdadeira tarefa com

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XII – É a verdadeira tarefa começa. **

As semanas se passaram sem grandes mudanças, Harry iria para as classes, seria perseguido por algumas meninas, conversaria com Gina e Hermione, tentaria falar para Hermione conhecer os elfos domésticos antes de começar uma organização para os libertar, passava algumas noites planejando brincadeiras com os gêmeos, estudava com Neville e aproveitava um pouco mais de tempo para conhecer Gina.

Tudo parecia seguir esta rotina e Harry não estava tão preocupado, apenas uma coisa tinha mudado.

Rony tinha começado a andar mais com Hermione, ele parecia bem possessivo da morena que fazia ela se sentir um pouco brava e ao mesmo tempo lisonjeada, Gina apenas tremia a cabeça e ria sabendo que o irmão estava com ciúmes da "melhor amiga" com Harry Potter.

Outra coisa que Gina notou eram os olhares maléficos que ela recebia sempre que entrava no salão principal, a maioria das meninas da escola sabiam do envolvimento dela com Harry, se fosse namoro ou não, elas não gostavam de pensar na ruiva que passava tanto tempo com aquele menino que parecia crescer diante dos olhos da população feminina.

Harry estava inconsciente ou fingia estar diante de tudo isso, ele não se importava com os olhares que ele recebia desde que ninguém machucasse as pessoas que ele amava.

Aquele seria mais um dia onde ele ouviria uma conferencia da professora Mcgonagall sobre transfiguração quando ela chama a atenção de todos e fala.

-Eu tenho um aviso muito importante para dar para todos –ela nota a atenção de todos e continua –O Baile de Inverno esta próximo, é uma tradição do Torneio Tri-bruxo e uma oportunidade para convivermos socialmente com os nossos hospedes estrangeiros. Agora, o baile só será franqueado aos alunos do quarto ano em diante, embora vocês possam convidar um aluno mais novo se quiserem... –Harry ouviu uma risadinha perto e se virou rapidamente para ver Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil dando risadinhas enquanto o encaravam, Harry sorri malicioso para as meninas e então fala.

-E se quisermos convidar alguém mais velho que nós? –a professora o encara por um segundo antes de falar.

-Eu não vejo problema nisso Sr Potter –Harry parecia pensativo e fala com um sorriso maroto.

-A senhora já tem companhia professora? –todos os olhos se viram para o menino como se ele fosse louco, professora Mcgonagall o encara atentamente e seus lábios crispam como se ela estivesse segurando um riso.

-Eu devo lhe dizer que isso não e da sua conta Sr Potter, além do mais não é aceitável o convite entre os professores e alunos –Harry finge uma cara de decepcionado e fala.

-Está bem então... Quem sabe apareça outra oportunidade –a professora apenas treme a cabeça e volta seu olhar para os alunos.

-O traje é a rigor e o baile, no salão principal, começará as oito horas e terminará à meia-noite no dia do natal. Então... –a professora encarou atentamente todos os alunos –O Baile de Inverno naturalmente é uma oportunidade para todos nós... Hum... Para nos soltarmos –ela disse em um tom de desaprovação, ela então solta os cabelos e encara os alunos –Mas isso não significa que vamos relaxar os padrões de comportamento que se espera dos alunos de Hogwarts, ficarei seriamente aborrecida se, de alguma maneira, um aluno da Grifinória envergonhar a escola –a sineta toca e os alunos começam a deixar a sala, mas a professora se levanta e fala –Potter, uma palavrinha, por favor –Harry ouve o risinho dos alunos, mas ainda mantinha o sorriso de antes e se aproxima da professora que o encara atentamente.

-Potter, os campeões e seus pares... –Harry sorri e fala.

-Você esta reconsiderando professora? –a mulher suspira e fala.

-Os pares para o Baile de Inverno, Sr Potter e pelo amor de Merlin, nem mesmo seu pai teria a cara de pau de me convidar para o baile –Harry finge um sorriso inocente e fala.

-Ele não sabia o que estava perdendo –ela apenas treme a cabeça e fala.

-Tradicionalmente os campeões e seus pares abrem o baile com a dança formal e estou lhe informando que você deve achar um par para honrar a casa da Grifinória e eu não aceito sua proposta –ela fala rapidamente antes dele abrir a boca, ele apenas ri e fala.

-Esta bem... Mas eu posso esperar pelo menos uma dança? –ele lança um olhar de cachorrinho perdido ao que a professora treme a cabeça e fala.

-Veremos, Sr Potter, veremos –Harry apenas sorri e sai andando deixando a professora tremendo a cabeça e murmurando algo sobre Potters sem vergonhas.

Harry sabia que ele teria que ser rápido, um aviso como um baile correria por toda a escola como um rastilho de pólvora, sendo que Lilá e Parvati estavam na sala dele, as fofocas estariam percorrendo a escola inteira em questão de segundos, ele poderia ver algumas meninas o encarando como se esperando que ele as convidasse, mas ele já tinha uma pessoa em mente.

Assim que chega no salão principal, ele franze a sobrancelha ao perceber que a ruiva não estava lá.

-Hermione... Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... –Mas antes que ele pudesse falar algo, Rony parecia quase avançar no menino que fala –Você sabe onde a Gina esta? –a morena franze a sobrancelha ao que Rony fala.

-O que você quer com a minha irmãzinha, Potter? –Harry o encara e então fala.

-Como não posso levar a professora Mcgonagall ao baile eu gostaria de levar uma grande amiga comigo por que? –ele encara Hermione com um sorriso desviado e se senta perto da morena, muito perto –Mas quem sabe eu devo perguntar para a bruxa mais inteligente da escola como meu par? –ele eleva uma sobrancelha ao que Rony começa a tirar a varinha, mas de repente Harry se levanta e fala –Desculpe Hermione, fica para a próxima, tenho que achar a Gina –ele sai sem deixar ninguém falar nada e procura a ruiva novamente.

Uma hora mais tarde Harry estava começando a ficar frustrado, a menina que ele queria convidar simplesmente tinha evaporado, ele estava começando a perder a paciência quando viu as meninas do dormitório de Gina aparecerem.

-Oi... Eu queria saber se vocês viram a Gina por ai? Eu tenho a procurado o dia inteiro... –Uma menina que Harry se lembrava que chamava Romilda sorri encantadoramente para ele e fala.

-Não a vimos desde que um Corvinal chamou ela para o baile... Você sabe... Michael Conner –a menina finge um olhar sonhador –Talvez ela ainda esteja sonhando em ir com ele... –Harry encara a menina com os olhos penetrantes, a menina parecia pensar que ele a chamaria para ir com ela por lhe dar a informação, mas Harry apenas bufa e fala.

-Boa tentativa Vane! Mas da próxima vez que você tentar mentir sobre alguém convidar a Gina para o baile, tente Neville, eu sei que Gina não escolheria ir com um garoto que ela não trocou nem duas palavras desde que entrou na escola –a menina deixa o queixo cair e fala.

-E como você sabe que e mentira? –Harry sorri malicioso e fala.

-Simples... Você acabou de se entregar e Gina não teria tempo para passar com outro alguém... Ela esta sempre comigo em todos os momentos possíveis –ele pisca como se tivesse contando um segredo e a cara das meninas caem no chão, ele então fica firme e fala –Da próxima vez que eu ouvir vocês tentando denegrir o nome da Gina... Eu sugiro que vocês vão ao diretor pedir transferência para outra escola... Porque eu sou capaz de fazer da vida de vocês um inferno nessa escola –ele se levanta e com uma mão chama a vassoura dele –Eu vou achar a Gina e se souber que aconteceu algo com ela... Eu juro... Quem fez... Ou quem participou... Não vai estar indo nesse Baile –as meninas ficam pálidas ao que todas olham para Romilda, a menina estava quase chorando.

Harry saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda quando ele quase tomba com os gêmeos, eles pareciam concentrados em algo e logo se viram para Harry.

-Ei Harryzinho, com problemas? –Harry suspira e fala.

-Estou procurando a Gina... Mas eu não estou encontrando ela e agora a pouco ouvi algumas bruxas medíocres tentando me enganar para que eu não chamasse ela para o baile e agora estou indo procurar ela nem que eu tenha que revistar cada centímetro dessa escola –os gêmeos se entreolham e então elevam os mapas para ele.

-Você esqueceu de usar o mapa não? –Harry dá um tapa na testa.

-Eu não posso acreditar que eu fui tão idiota –ele retira o mapa do bolso e ativa, ele suspira e fala –Me mostre Gina Weasley –os pontos começam a sumir e logo o nome de Gina aparece na torre de astronomia –Eu vou indo... –os gêmeos então seguram os braços dele e falam.

-Precisamos ter uma conversa sobre como você deve se comportar com nossa irmã? –Harry encara os gêmeos com tamanha fúria que eles logo soltam o garoto.

-EU SINCERAMENTE JURO PELA MINHA MAGIA, ALMA E CORAÇÃO QUE EU NÃO DESRESPEITAREI GINA WEASLEY DE QUALQUER FORMA... EU JURO SER UM CAVALHEIRO PERFEITO EM NOSSO ENCONTRO E JURO QUE NÃO A FORÇAREI A FAZER NADA CONTRA O TESTAMENTO DELA –ele encara os gêmeos depois da luz desaparecer –Estão contentes? Eu posso ir agora? –os gêmeos encaram o menino boquiaberto e falam.

-Estávamos apenas brincando Harry... Você não precisava fazer um juramento mágico –Harry solta um suspiro pesado e fala.

-Desculpe... E que estou a procurando a horas e muitas pessoas já tentaram me enganar que eu estou começando a perder a minha paciência –os gêmeos se entreolham e falam.

-Ele pode ir contra os professora –Fred.

-Pode enfrentar um dragão sem suar... –Jorge.

-Pode amaldiçoar o Seboso e sair sem castigo... –Fred.

-Mas não pode esperar para convidar nossa irmãzinha para um baile? –os dois falam ao mesmo tempo e Harry solta um suspiro pesado.

-Se terminaram –antes mesmo que eles pudessem falar o menino simplesmente desapareceu da frente deles.

-Como ele fez isso? –os gêmeos falam ao mesmo tempo e então tremem a cabeça.

Harry correu rapidamente pelos corredores da escola, ele não se importava com os olhares repreensivos dos professores ou monitores, ele até mesmo nem ouviu Flitwick tirar dez pontos dele por correr, ele precisava chegar na torre de astronomia.

Assim que ele abre a porta com tudo, Gina solta um gritinho e Harry escorrega no chão sem fôlego.

-Escola chata... Escadas demais... –Gina corre para o amigo e o abraça.

-Harry... O que aconteceu? Você esta machucado? Quem fez isso? –Harry respira pesadamente e fala.

-Você iria no baile comigo? –Gina o encara atordoada e fala.

-Como? –Harry respira fundo novamente e fala.

-Gina Weasley... Você gostaria de ir comigo no baile de inverno? –a ruiva franze a sobrancelha e fala.

-Por que você esta me perguntando? –Harry a encara enquanto ela volta a olhar para as estrelas.

-Eu achei bem obvio... –a ruiva suspira e fala.

-Eu não quero ir se for apenas por que você não conseguiu ir com uma menina que você quer Harry –o moreno encara a ruiva incrédulo e fala.

-Espere... Quem disse o que de mim? –Gina se vira para o amigo e fala.

-Me falaram... Que você ia pedir outra pessoa para ir com você... Que você preferia mulheres mais velhas e mais... Experientes... –Gina cora ao que o menino se deita no chão da sala e fala.

-Por Merlin... Eu não acredito que você daria ouvido a estas pessoas Gina –a ruiva se vira para ele que fala –Sim... Eu chamei uma mulher mais velha para ir comigo, mas fui recusado... Algo como um aluno não se pode envolver com uma professora –ao ver o olhar da menina, ele logo completa –Eu estava brincando com a professora Mcgonagall –os olhos da ruiva voam largos.

-A... A professora Mcgonagall? –Harry solta uma risada e fala.

-Sim... Infelizmente ela não pode aceitar –ele faz beicinho para a ruiva que solta uma risadinha –E claro que eu tive que perguntar para a Hermione para provocar seu irmão... Quem sabe assim ele cria coragem e chama ela para ir com ele –ele pisca para ela que volta a rir e fala.

-Como eu queria ter visto... –Harry suspira e fala.

-Se tivesse me conhecido no salão principal como sempre e não ouvido o que os outros disseram, você teria visto –a ruiva abaixa a cabeça suspira.

-Eu fui uma idiota não? –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Se você aceitou o convite de Michael Conner então eu deveria concordar –Gina o olhar curiosamente e fala.

-Quem? –Harry solta um riso e conta sobre Romilda Vane tentando o enganar e a fala dele sobre o que aconteceria sobre quem machucasse a ruiva, Gina cora ainda mais e fala –Você falou isso realmente? –Harry se aproxima dela e abre a porta para uma sacada que tinha na torre.

-Vamos dar uma volta? –ele oferece sua mão e ela logo aceita, sem falar nada, ambos saem voando no céu com sorrisos enormes, eles ficam um tempo voando apenas sentindo a tranqüilidade do vôo cair sobre eles.

Harry então começa a flutuar em cima do jardim da escola e fala.

-Eu estive procurando você –a ruiva o encara e ele continua –quando a professora Mcgonagall nos contou sobre levar alguém para o baile a única pessoa que eu poderia pensar em levar era você –a ruiva tentava olhar para os olhos do moreno, mas ela estava atrás dele na vassoura –Eu fiquei tão desesperado que até mesmo esqueci do mapa para te achar... Eu fiz um juramento mágico para os gêmeos de tão frustrado que eu estava por saber onde você estava e não poder ir até você –a ruiva fala em um sussurro para ele.

-Pouse um pouco –ele assim o fez, Gina saiu de trás dele e o encarou bem –Você esta falando sério? Você fez tudo isso por mim? –Harry suspira e fala.

-Gina... Comparado com tudo que venho sentindo por você... O que eu fiz não foi nada... –ele coloca uma mão na bochecha dela –Eu só conseguia pensar hoje "Eu preciso a achar... Eu tenho que a achar" –ele suspira novamente e fala –Você é importante para mim Gina... Se eu não tivesse te conhecido na copa mundial, eu com certeza só teria aparecido daqui a anos quando eu teria que fazer algo... Mas eu agradeço todos os dias por ter conhecido você... –a ruiva encarou o chão e fala.

-Eu não sou especial... Me olhe... Eu tenho este cabelo chamativo... Eu não sou bonita... Não tenho nada de especial... –de repente ela sente uma forte onda de magia a envolver, no começo ela fica com medo, mas assim que ela olha para o menino a sua frente, ela se surpreende.

-Então foi por isso? Por isso que você se escondeu de mim? Pelo que estas pessoas disseram? –vendo o olhar da ruiva de medo, ele joga as mãos para o céu e fala –Pelo amor de Merlin... Gina... Eu jamais me importei com a opinião das pessoas e sinceramente o que eles falam não passa de lixo para mim... Você é linda... Uma das coisas que me atraiu em você foi o seu cabelo, não porque os homens da minha família se apaixonarem por ruivas... Mas porque debaixo desse cabelo tem uma pessoa especial que eu comecei a conhecer apenas e que já tem parte do meu coração –os olhos dele pareciam presos nos dela –Eu não me importo com o que todos falam... Você é linda e esta perfeita para mim –ele abraça a ruiva fortemente –Eu não quero chamar você por outro motivo se não querer levar você genuinamente para o Baile comigo –a ruiva deixa algumas lágrimas cair e cabeceia, Harry suspira, não sabia que um baile fosse tão complicado –Vamos voltar para o salão comunal, ainda tenho que falar com os gêmeos e precisamos colocar algumas pessoas no lugar –a ruiva o encara e fala.

-Harry... Eu não quero que você brinque as pessoas que falaram... –Mas ele coloca um dedo sobre seus lábios e fala.

-Você me conhece muito bem Gina Weasley... Você pode ser uma menina boa em querer proteger estes vermes que te machucaram... Mas uma promessa que fiz a mim mesmo e quem machucasse alguém que eu amasse... Conheceria o inferno pelo nome dos marotos –ele sorri para ela que solta um riso fraco –E Merlin me segura, algumas pessoas vão se lembrar o por que não se devem mexer comigo –a ruiva apenas treme a cabeça e monta na vassoura com ele.

Mas apenas um pensamento vinha a sua mente, Harry tinha lhe falado que a amava.

Voltando ao salão comunal, Harry caminha firmemente para os gêmeos e fala ruidosamente para todos ouvirem, principalmente algumas meninas do terceiro ano.

-Srs Weasleys! Vocês gostariam de honrar a memória dos marotos mais uma vez e me ajudar em um projeto? –os gêmeos pareciam estufar o peito e falam.

-Diga do que você precisa... –Fred.

-E as vitimas –Jorge.

-Que cuidamos do resto –os dois falam ao mesmo tempo e Harry sorri maliciosamente.

-Veio ao meu conhecimento que algumas pessoas espalharam mentiras sobre mim e Gina –ele pode ver os olhares dos gêmeos e que eles já levantavam com as varinhas em mãos.

-Quem? –aquela simples pergunta envia um frio pela espinha de Harry, não pela palavra, mas da seriedade que os gêmeos encaravam a todos, Harry se vira para Gina que tinha um olhar um tanto medroso.

-Ainda não estou certo... E Gina parece não querer confusão em nos dizer... Mas estou apostando em algumas pessoas –ele lança um olhar para as meninas do dormitório de Gina que soltam gritinhos de medo –E algumas pessoas que tenho em mente... –os gêmeos se aproximam de Harry e falam.

-Eles cometeram um erro –Jorge começa.

-Eles poderiam nos ofender como sempre –Fred.

-Falar pelas costas que somos pobres –Jorge.

-Ou nos criticar que somos imaturos –Fred.

-Mas falar de nossa irmãzinha –Jorge.

-Não vamos perdoar –Fred.

-QUEM FOI? –os gêmeos berram ao que muitos alunos, até mesmo do sétimo ano estremecem.

-Eu posso me defender –Gina fala para os irmãos que a encaram –eles me pegaram fora de guarda... Principalmente sobre... –ela cora e os gêmeos suspiram.

-A questão não e sua força, Gina –Fred.

-Conhecemos ela desde que você nasceu –Jorge.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui não e por isso –Fred.

-Mas porque te machucaram –Jorge encara o salão com um olhar de suspeita.

-Não lutamos contra alguém que te amaldiçoa... Porque sabemos que você vai atrás de quem fez isso –Fred olha para o outro lado do salão também com suspeita.

-Mas podemos ver pelos seus olhos –os gêmeos a encaram diretamente –Que machucaram você de verdade dessa vez –as varinhas deles começaram a soltar faíscas poderosas –Por isso que queremos saber quem foi –Gina suspira e fala.

-Eu não vou lhes falar –Harry se senta em uma poltrona, sabia que a amiga era teimosa, mas defender quem tinha a machucado?

-Então iremos achar quem foi –Jorge fala seriamente.

-E iremos os humilhar como nunca fizemos com uma pessoa dessa escola –Fred fala com um olhar vingativo, Gina se senta ao lado de Harry e suspira pesadamente.

-Eu não acredito que eles estão fazendo isso tudo por mim –Harry vira seus olhos para ela e fala.

-Como você é para mim... Você também é muito especial para seus irmãos –Gina apenas cabeceia e logo coloca sua cabeça no ombro do amigo e fecha os olhos.

-Só não quero ninguém machucado –Harry coloca o braço em volta da ruiva e fala.

-Então você deveria falar quem foi... –vendo o olhar dela, ele completa –Se você os deixar procurar quem foi... Eles vão guardar ainda mais raiva a cada momento e quando achar quem foi... Eles não vão estar pensando corretamente –Gina coloca uma mão no rosto e suspira.

-O que acontece quando uma dessas pessoas foi seu próprio irmão? –Harry encara a ruiva com surpresa e então solta um riso seco.

-Por que será que eu não estou surpreso? Ele te falou sobre eu chamar uma mulher mais velha? –Gina cabeceia fracamente e Harry a abraça mais –Não se preocupe eu não farei nada com ele –vendo o olhar da menina, ele completa –ele é seu irmão, embora o fato dele ter machucado você me faz querer bater nele até que a face dele fique irreconhecível... Eu sei que ele fez isso para me ferir não você... Você só entrou no meio do fogo cruzado –ele fecha os olhos e conjura uma rosa ao qual ele coloca atrás da orelha dela –Terei uma conversa com os gêmeos sobre o grupinho da Vane e do furão –vendo o olhar surpreso da ruiva, ele sorri –Achou mesmo que eu não saberia? –ele eleva uma sobrancelha ao que ela cora –Eu cuidarei de Ronald eu mesmo... Não farei nada terrível... Mas vou deixar claro que sou seu amigo e só deixarei quando você me mandar embora –a ruiva segura a mão do amigo e fala.

-Eu nunca poderei mandar você embora –ele sorri malicioso e fala.

-Então ele vai ter que me agüentar por um bom tempo –Gina apenas solta um risinho ao qual o moreno vai até os gêmeos falar sobre as possíveis vitimas, Harry ainda lança um olhar para Romilda que engole em seco, ela nunca mais pensaria em chamar Harry Potter para sair depois daquele ano.

Os próximos dias foram cheios de brincadeiras, como os gêmeos disseram, eles eram imperdoáveis com quem machucasse a irmãzinha deles, até o momento as meninas do dormitório de Gina já tinham perdido a hora, tiveram casos sérios de flatulência e em sempre que algum menino chegasse perto delas, elas começariam a falar em outra língua ou a gritar como pássaros.

Os Sonserinos eram piores, eles já tinham sido trancados em salas secretas por horas, já tinham sido enfeitiçados para aparecerem com roupas trocadas, meninos com roupas de meninas e meninas com roupas de meninos, Draco chegou um dia no salão principal totalmente careca, os Grifinórios sabiam que eram os três que tinham começado as brincadeiras e até mesmo se os professores soubessem que foram eles, ninguém se intrometia, pois todos sabiam que Harry fazia isso tudo por alguém que machucou uma menina que ele amava.

-Podemos conversar Sr Potter –professora Mcgonagall pergunta depois de uma brincadeira particularmente feia, os gêmeos tinham colocado poções nas comidas dos Sonserinos, principalmente de Malfoy e eles passaram a noite como furões.

-Sim, professora –o menino segue até a sala da professora que fecha com um movimento de varinha.

-Eu sei que muitos desses garotos foram cruéis com Srta Weasley, mas você precisa cessar algumas das brincadeiras... Quase ocorreu um efeito colateral com uma das meninas da Grifinória e sei que ela foi uma das responsáveis pelos comentários rudes contra Srta Weasley –Harry cabeceia e fala.

-Falarei com os gêmeos e vamos parar... Mas saiba que se acontecer novamente e eu ver Gina chorar de novo por causa de alguma pessoa eu não irei parar... –a professora suspira e fala.

-Você esta atento que esta falando em ameaçar os alunos para uma professora, Sr Potter –Harry sorri maliciosamente e fala.

-Não estou falando em ameaçar professora, foi uma promessa mágica que fiz a mim mesmo –vendo o olhar da professora, ele continua –Prometi que caçaria quem fizer alguém que eu amo sofrer... Eu não cometerei o mesmo erro do meu pai... Ele pode ter sido um arrogante e um pouco mimado quando criança, mas até mesmo ele protegia quem ele amava... Eu não humilharei as pessoas que eu sei que machucaram quem eu amo... Eu os farei pagar na mesma moeda –a professora encara o menino chocada enquanto ele saia, o menino falava realmente sério sobre seus sentimentos.

Embora Harry já tivesse um par para o baile, muitas meninas ainda tentavam o chamar para irem com elas, algumas meninas até mesmo foram longe o bastante para dizerem que Gina não era uma menina tão fascinante assim.

A resposta de Harry para estas meninas foi simplesmente se virar e falar que não perderia tempo com pessoas insignificantes como elas.

Alguns casos onde as meninas eram insistentes, tiveram que ser atendidas na enfermaria depois de ver o poder solto do menino quando elas cruzaram a linha dele, Madame Pomfrey tinha conversado em particular com o menino e dizendo que um simples "não" era mais preferível do que ele traumatizar as meninas daquela forma.

Harry apenas cabeceou e seguiu para fora da enfermaria, duas horas depois mais três meninas entraram com expressões aterrorizadas, ela suspira e deseja como nunca que aquele torneio terminasse logo.

Uma pessoa que parecia estar tendo problemas com este baile era Hermione, ela tinha esperado que Rony a convidasse, mas ele simplesmente não perguntava para ela, ele tinha mostrado um ciúmes quase irracional quando Harry lhe pediu de brincadeira para ela ir com ele, mas depois daquele dia ele simplesmente não falou mais nada sobre o assunto.

Ela pode ver o ruivo mandando carranca para Harry e Gina, quase todos na escola já viam os dois como um casal, algumas meninas ainda não aceitavam o fato que ele quisesse ficar com a ruiva e tentavam fazer Harry mudar de idéia, mas a cada tentativa Harry parecia ficar ainda mais intimo de Gina e mais meninas iriam parar na enfermaria com os nervos abalados.

Ela solta um suspiro longo, ela não sabia porque se sentia assim por Rony, mas ela não poderia negar os sentimentos que tinha pelo ruivo, ela sabia que ele era teimoso e não conseguia saber o que sentia, mas ela poderia ver nos olhos dele um pouco de afeto.

Ela se recosta na cadeira enquanto tentava ler o livro que tinha pego emprestado com Harry, embora o livro fosse um dos mais interessantes que ela tinha lido, a atenção dela não estava na leitura.

-Se você suspirar novamente eu vou achar que você esta lendo um romance e não um livro sobre teoria da magia que te emprestei –a garota quase solta um grito agudo ao ver o moreno sentado ao seu lado.

-Por Merlin... Não me assuste dessa forma –ela coloca uma mão em cima do peito e então pergunta –Estranho... O que faz aqui e onde esta o seu outro meio? –ela pergunta com um sorriso ao que Harry suspira teatralmente e fala.

-Fugi mais uma vez do diretor e estou me refugiando aqui... Minha metade esta atualmente no dormitório dela provavelmente a ponto de ver uma surpresa que mandei alguém especial para mim buscar para ela e ela virá até aqui como um furacão me xingar com o topo dos pulmões dela por fazer algo tão indiscreto e vai me abraçar de forma tão intensa que ficarei sem ar e quase desmaiar... –Hermione eleva uma sobrancelha ao que ele sorri –mas temos tempo... O que esta fazendo a senhorita suspirar tão pesadamente? –ela encara o menino que fala –Ah sim... Entendo... –ele coloca um braço em volta dos ombros da morena que quase cai da cadeira –Com tipos de pessoas como esta... Você não deve esperar... Mas seguir para o ataque... –Hermione cora e fala.

-Eu... Eu não posso fazer isso... –Harry bufa e fala.

-Então você não o quer para você –vendo o olhar ferido da menina, ele completa –Se você não esta disposta a enfrentar seus medos para chamar o cara que você gosta para ir ao baile com você... Então você não esta preparada para mostrar a ele que você o ama –Hermione abaixa a cabeça e fala.

-Talvez você tem razão... –ela encara o menino e fala –Como você tem tanta coragem? –vendo o olhar dele, ela logo fala –Você esta tão seguro... Dizem que fez até mesmo um juramento mágico para os gêmeos pela Gina... Você não tem medo de nada? –Harry fica em silencio por um tempo e Hermione estava para falar que tinha sido rude em perguntar algo assim quando ele fala.

-Eu tenho medo sim –vendo o interesse da menina, ele suspira e fala –Quando eu estava no salão comunal e Vane falou que Gina iria com Michael Conner... Senti como se parte de mim estivesse em pedaços... Até eu ver os olhares maliciosos daquela menina... Foi pelos olhos dela que eu percebi que ela tinha mentido para mim... Tudo que eu poderia pensar era achar a Gina antes de qualquer um e lhe perguntar... –ele suspira e encara o teto da biblioteca –Você esteve em vários lugares onde tinham pessoas que a faziam se sentir confortável e feliz... Embora eu me sentisse assim em casa... Não existia mais ninguém no "meu mundo"... Quando eu conheci Gina... Eu não sei te explicar, talvez eu ainda esteja tentando entender o que ela é para mim... Mas uma coisa e certa... Eu a amo –os olhos da morena voam largos ao que Harry solta um riso triste –Eu realmente não sei explicar... Talvez seja a benção que meu pai fala que existe na família Potter... Que todos terminam com ruivas... Mas o fato... E que eu não consigo sentir isso por ninguém... Estando longe de todas as pessoas te faz observante e poder ver melhor a alma das pessoas... Quando eu vejo Gina... Eu não vejo uma menina ruiva com um temperamento ruim que adora espancar meu braço... Eu vejo uma amiga maravilhosa... Uma pessoa que me compreende... Uma menina que eu tenho certeza que vai estar na minha vida até mesmo se eu sou indeciso se vou ter uma vida –ele encara a morena com os olhos fixos ao qual ela quase cai da cadeira novamente –As pessoas não entendem... Acham que sou muito novo para saber disso... Mas a verdade e que não me sinto com quatorze anos... E sei que Gina também não se sente como uma menina de treze anos... –ele solta um riso e fala –Merlin... Que eu devo de estar falando muita coisa sem sentido quando estou longe daquela ruiva... –Nisso eles ouvem a ruiva falar.

-Eu compreendo completamente Harry –ele se vira para ela que o abraça, no começo gentilmente, mas logo ela o abraça que quase o faz ficar sem ar –Eu ainda vou gritar com você, Sr Potter, mas como estamos na biblioteca eu vou guardar o grito até sairmos daqui... Mas... Obrigada –ela cora ao que ele sorri.

-Antes que fale que gastei milhares de galeões eu já digo... Foi feito especialmente para você por alguém em que eu confio minha vida –ela abaixa a cabeça e fala.

-Como você conseguiu as... –Mas nisso Hermione eleva uma mão e fala.

-Eu posso ser culpada por isso –vendo o olhar da morena, Gina suspira e fala.

-Eu deveria ter percebido que você viraria cúmplice daquele garoto –ela suspira e se senta com eles, Hermione encara os dois com um sorriso leve, mas logo ela franze a sobrancelha ao ver um monte de meninas se aproximando, ela sabia o que significava.

Vitor Krum estava na biblioteca.

-Por que aquele garoto tem que vir aqui? –Harry e Gina encaram a menina que suspira e fala –Vitor Krum... Ele sempre vem aqui na biblioteca e o fã clube dele inteiro vem seguindo ele... Sabe como é irritante tentar estudar enquanto aquelas meninas ficam suspirando e dando risadinhas por causa dele? –Harry se vira para ver onde o menino estava e percebe com surpresa que ele encarava a mesa onde eles estavam e que o garoto parecia fazer carranca para ele.

-Não creio que ele esteja aqui por livros –Harry fala silenciosamente ao que as meninas se viram para ele.

-Como assim Harry? –Gina pergunta intrigada ao que Harry se inclina e fala.

-Talvez ele esteja procurando alguém... Interessante... Para ir com ele ao baile –Hermione bufa e fala.

-Sinceramente Harry... Ele é um dos campeões do torneio... Junto com você e o Cedrico, vocês são os meninos mais elegíveis da escola no momento... Não tem como ele ainda estar procurando alguém para ir com ele –Harry sorri e se vira para Gina.

-Talvez ele esteja como eu... Quer mais do que rostinhos lindos para ir no baile... Embora eu possa dizer com cem por cento de certeza que estarei levando a menina mais linda dessa escola comigo –a ruiva cora furiosamente ao que ela esbofeteia o braço dele.

-Se comporte –ele solta um riso baixo ao que ela vira para Hermione e fala –Mas eu não posso deixar de dar razão para ele... -Harry se vira discretamente e vê que o menino ainda os encarava e fala para Gina.

-Talvez eu saiba o que ele quer -a ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha ao que Harry coloca um braço em volta dos ombros de Hermione e finge sussurrar no ouvido dela -Não se assuste... Mas eu acho que você tem um admirador -a menina quase cai da cadeira ao que Harry solta um riso -Eu disse para você não se assustar -Gina logo se inclina e fala.

-Isso foi uma tática perigosa Potter -a ruiva olha discretamente para Krum que mandava um olhar assassino para Harry -Esta certo, acredito na sua palavra quando você falou sobre ele vir aqui atrás de uma pessoa -ela encara Hermione com um sorriso malicioso -Você não teria nada para nos contar não é, Srta Granger? -Hermione começa a corar e fala.

-Nã... Não... Eu nunca imaginei que... Quer dizer... Ele sempre se senta ali com um livro... -Harry solta um riso e fala.

-E você não percebeu que ele encarava você sempre que ele estava aqui não é? -a morena cabeceia fervorosamente ao que Harry se levanta segurando a mão de Gina -Então devemos dar espaço para ele atacar? -Gina no começo eleva uma sobrancelha, mas ao ver o olhar de Hermione, ela logo levanta e começa a sair rapidamente com o braço preso com o do moreno.

-Se divirta, Mione -a morena ainda tinha os olhos largos enquanto os amigos estavam caminhando rapidamente para a saida.

-Espera... -ela junta as coisas rapidamente e estava começando a quase correr para a saida quando ela tropeça deixando todos os livros que carregava cair no chão, ela se ajoelha para pegar os livros rapidamente quando uma sombra fica em cima dela.

-Posso ajudarr -ela se vira para ver Krum com uma tentativa de sorriso para ela, ela se amaldiçoa por começar a corar e fala.

-Eu... Eu estou bem... -ela começa a recolher os livros ao qual ele pega alguns e fala.

-Focê parrece gostarr de ler... -ele entrega o livro e encara a cobertura do livro que Harry tinha lhe emprestado -Teorria da Magia por Intento? -Hermione agarra o livro rapidamente da mão do garoto e fala.

-Desculpe... Este livro e de um amigo meu... -ela cora ainda mais e começa a xingar Harry e Gina na cabeça dela por deixar ela com o garoto.

-Parrece um livrro interressante... -ele se levanta e oferece a mão para ela que aceita, no mesmo instante que o menino estava para falar algo, Rony entra na biblioteca.

A morena ainda não sabia o que pensar do búlgaro, mas ele não parecia ser o menino que ela imaginava, mas assim que ela vê o amigo dela entrar na biblioteca, ela sente os olhos ficarem largos e começa a procurar um lugar para se esconder, mas ele já tinha a visto e caminhava em direção dela e de Krum.

-Finalmente te achei Mione... Eu queria lhe perguntar se você viu a Gina? -ele franze a sobrancelha ao ver o menino ao lado da amiga, mas aquele era o Vitor Krum, o maior jogador de Quadribol na mente dele, mas ele estava mais preocupado com a irmã dele agora, ele tinha ouvido falar de que Potter tinha a convidado e faria de tudo para que ela desistisse de ir com ele.

Os olhos de Hermione pareciam esperançosos quando ele falou que tinha algo que lhe perguntar, mas assim que ele fala sobre Gina, ela percebe que ele tinha vindo com mais uma tentativa de separar os dois amigos e fala friamente.

-Eu não os vi... E espero sinceramente que você não os ache -o menino fica com um olhar chocado para a amiga que fala -Eu pensando que você estaria interessado mais no baíle... Mas não... Você ainda esta com esta rixa idiota com Harry... -ela se vira brava ao que Rony segura o braço dela.

-Vejo que você também entrou para o clubinho do Potter... O que aquele idiota tem de mais? -Hermione puxa o braço do aperto do ruivo e fala.

-Se você deixasse de ser tão ciumento talvez você compreendesse -Rony parecia se enfurecer ainda mais ao que Krum fala.

-Eles sairram agorra a pouco -o ruivo encara o búlgaro com os olhos surpresos e logo sai da biblioteca correndo, Hermione encara o menino com revolta, ela não quis que Rony procurasse eles e então o menino conta que eles tinham saído, a raiva dela era tanta que ela sai andando, quando o búlgaro começa a segui-la, ela se vira rapidamente o fazendo se assustar.

-Por que no nome de Merlin você esta me seguindo? Você sabe o como e difícil estudar na escola quando temos que ser gentis com vocês e agora você vem para o único lugar que eu tenho paz e traz seu fã clube com você fazendo meus estudos ainda pior... Por que esta me seguindo agora? -o menino fecha a cara para ela que apenas se vira e sai andando, ele estava para a seguir quando ele ouve a voz de Harry.

-Se eu fosse você não a seguia agora -ele se vira para ver Harry com Gina ao seu lado, ele se perguntava como eles chegaram ali quando ele viu eles saindo da biblioteca -Ela esta chateada e se você a convidar agora só vai receber um não tão feio que até mesmo seus bisnetos vão ouvir falar -Gina solta um risinho ao que o búlgaro fica ainda mais carrancudo.

-Non sei o que focê esta falando Potterr -Harry eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Seu repentino interesse pela biblioteca embora você nao lesse uma linha de qualquer livro... Sua concentração fixa na mesa onde Hermione está... Seu paradeiro sempre presente no momento em que Hermione está aqui -ele eleva uma sobrancelha ao que o menino parecia corar.

-Como você percebeu tudo isso Sr Potter? -Gina pergunta com um sorriso ao que ele coloca um braço na cintura dela e fala.

-Tenho meus modos -ele sorri e vai em direção de onde Hermione estava -vamos conversar com ela -ele manda um olhar para Krum e fala -Talvez eu possa dizer algumas palavras a seu favor... Mas não fique confiante... Ela é uma ds meninas mais teimosas que eu conheço... Em vista da ruiva que esta em meus braços... Você pode ter uma idéia do que falo -Gina bate no braço dele e fala.

-Nível três Potter... Mais dois e você não vai poder mais andar no nosso encontro -Harry eleva uma sobrancelha de forma maliciosa e fala.

-Você sabe... Estas suas frases podem ter um significado totalmente diferente... -a ruiva cora ainda mais e fala.

-Você não presta -eles vão rindo para a mesa onde Hermione estava ainda fumegando, eles se sentam ao lado dela que se surpreende e começa a falar sobre Rony e Krum, a raiva dela era tanta que os alunos tentavam evitar se aproximar deles.

-... E ele ainda me fala para o Rony que vocês saíram... Sabendo que o Rony ia tentar provocar vocês... Eu comecei a achar que ele fosse descente... Mas fazer isso? -a morena parecia faltar vapor ao que Harry ri.

-Por Merlin... Você não viu? -a garota se vira para ela ao que Gina ri.

-Hermione... O Krum estava despachando o Rony para lhe perguntar... Ele viu o como você estava ficando transtornada com o meu irmão e decidiu intervir... Mas acho que ele não foi informado que e assim que você e meu irmão paqueram praticamente -a morena cora e começa a falar que ela estava errada quando ela suspira e fala.

-E tão obvio assim? -Harry quase solta uma gargalhada que garantiria que eles fossem expulsos da biblioteca.

-Até mesmo eu que estive na escola só alguns meses posso ver isso -ela cora e Harry segura o braço dele -Talvez você deva esfriar um pouco a cabeça e ir conversar com o seu ruivo... Quem sabe no calor da paquera de vocês... Você consiga o chamar para ir ao baile... Mas -ele lança um olhar onde Krum estava e fala -Talvez você pudesse estar aberta a ajudar na confraternização entre as escolas -ela lança um olhar rápido para Krum que ainda encarava o grupo atentamente.

-Talvez eu faça... Ele pode ter me irritado em falar sobre vocês... Mas ele parecia gentil... -ela segura o livro que ele tinha pego e fala -E... Parece que ele se interessa por teoria da magia... -Harry não agüenta e solta um riso ao que a bibliotecária o manda para fora de sua biblioteca, Gina também ria e seguia o amigo ao que a morena os encara sem entender, o que ela tinha falado de engraçado?

Ela encara o menino na outra mesa, Rony demonstrou novamente que era um idiota que não tinha coragem de mostrar seus sentimentos, então ela deveria sacrificar sua diversão pela teimosia dele?

Suspirando novamente ela pega os livros e caminha para onde o búlgaro estava, talvez ela pudesse o conhecer melhor e como Harry disse, ajudar na confraternização das escolas. -ra ele. ar de dar razao ela vira para Hermione e fala -Mas levando a menina mais linda dessa escola comigo -a cia fazer carra

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma linda amiga que eu fiz estes tempos.. espero que vc goste do capitulo lindinha...**

**Especialmente para ****gisllaine farias...**

**Te adoro por demais minha lindinha..rsrsrs**

**Entrem no profile dela...rsrs**

**.net/u/2088704/gisllaine_farias**

**até quando der linda..rsrs**


	13. Capitulo XIII – O Baile de Inverno

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XIII – O Baile de Inverno.**

Um dia antes do Baile de Inverno a tensão na escola parecia dobrar, as meninas corriam de um lado para o outro soltando risinhos ou gritos de nervosismos, os meninos tentavam pedir as meninas para irem com eles, mas o risinho desenfreado e a súbita união das meninas parecia fazer todos os meninos perderem a coragem em falar com qualquer das meninas.

Harry estava tranqüilo sobre tudo isso, tanto que no dia em questão, ele acorda atento que algo estava errado.

Desde que ele tinha vindo para a escola ele tinha firmado proteções em volta de sua cama, qualquer pessoa que tentasse entrar em sua cama ou mexer em sua mala o avisaria no mesmo instante.

Quando ele abriu as cortinas, ele vê Rony Weasley com o cabelo verde o encarando com fúria.

-Tire isso de mim Potter –Harry calmamente encarou o menino e fala.

-Você queria falar algo comigo? –o ruivo ficou ainda mais bravo e fala.

-Quero sim... Fique longe da minha irmã –Harry suspira e fala com uma voz baixa.

-Eu só me afastarei dela quando ela assim o desejar... Eu não perderei meu tempo com alguém que tenta se mover furtivamente em minha cama para tentar me amaldiçoar para não ir no baile com a irmã dele –Rony estava para avançar no menino quando a porta do dormitório estoura aberta e Gina, Hermione e os gêmeos entram correndo, eles falavam rapidamente, mas assim que vêem a posição de Rony com a varinha e cabelos verdes e Harry se sentando calmamente na cama, mas Gina percebe que bem próximo de puxar a varinha, toda a felicidade parecia evaporar e ela caminha para Rony e fala.

-Tentando de novo não? –e antes mesmo que alguém pudesse fazer algo, ela esmurra Rony e pega o braço de Harry e o arrasta para o salão comunal sem notar que o menino estava apenas nas calças do pijama e sem óculos.

Toda a atividade no salão comunal pára ao verem a ruiva puxando o moreno, não só pelo fato que ela estava puxando o campeão da escola, mas o fato que o menino parecia esconder muitas surpresas debaixo do uniforme, ele não era apenas definido, mas ele tinha tatuagens, coisa que não muitos alunos na escola tinham.

Uma das meninas mais velha encara o menino com olhos largos e fala.

-Por que eu não tentei pegar o Potter? –a amiga se vira para ela e fala.

-Por que estávamos com medo de ser taxadas de papa-anjos? –a menina se vira para a amiga e fala.

-Mas por aquele corpo eu não me importaria de ser chamada de qualquer coisa –mas quando as meninas se viram para olhar o menino, elas vêem dois olhos cor de mel que pareciam dançar com poder, Gina mandava um clarão assassino para qualquer um que olhasse Harry.

Metade das meninas saíram do salão comunal depois disso.

-Aquele idiota... Mentiroso... Ciumento... –ela começa a xingar enquanto os gêmeos e Hermione encaravam a ruiva deixar o vapor sair, Harry encara os amigos e a menina e fala.

-Será que ela vai notar que eu ainda preciso de roupas antes de me arrastar para fora do salão comunal? –os gêmeos tremem a cabeça e soltam uma gargalhada, Hermione cora, mas não fala nada.

-Talvez sim... Ela ficou muito possessiva de você –Fred fala com um sorriso enorme.

-Acho que ela não vai comer nada hoje... Vai estar ocupada mandando olhares de morte para todas as meninas –Jorge solta uma risada que chama a atenção da ruiva.

-Vocês estão dizendo algo? –os gêmeos se viram para ela e rapidamente falam.

-Absolutamente nada –ela manda um olhar que faz ambos com medo e Harry suspira e fala.

-Eu posso ir me trocar agora? –ele meneia uma sobrancelha e fala –Ou você esta pretendendo me arrastar pela escola inteira só com as calças do meu pijama? –a ruiva então nota o estado do amigo e começa a corar violentamente, Harry se levanta para ir para o dormitório, quando os gêmeos aparecem ao seu lado.

-Roniquinho não vai estar feliz... Então iremos distrair ele enquanto você se veste –os dois meninos correm para o dormitório enquanto Harry vai se vestir.

A medida que o dia ia progredindo as coisas pareciam ficar ainda mais complicadas, os meninos pareciam a beira de um ataque de nervos por chamarem as meninas que eles gostavam, Neville surpreendendo a todos, vai até a mesa da Corvinal e pede Luna para ir com ele, a menina o encara com os olhos sonhadores e logo aceita, as meninas da Corvinal ainda estavam pasmos que Neville convidaria justamente Luna para ir com ela e começaram a falar com a loira sobre o que ele falou para o menino.

Gina poderia ouvir os comentários e estava para marchar para a mesa da Corvinal amaldiçoar pelo menos metade da casa quando Harry sorri e segura o braço de Neville e ambos vão para a mesa da Corvinal.

-Oi Luna –Harry fala com um sorriso enorme que muitas meninas suspiram.

-Oi Sr Desconhecido –ela fala com um riso ao que Harry solta uma gargalhada.

-Vejo que ainda continua muito engraçada –ele se inclina e beija a mão dela fazendo muitas meninas ofegarem –Neville e eu tivemos uma idéia ótima... Você gostaria de nos unir a nossa mesa? Assim vocês dois podem planejar calmamente o como irão se encontrar amanhã –a menina nem pensa duas vezes e logo se levanta para seguir os meninos, Harry ainda sorri marotamente e fala no ouvido da loira, mas todos poderiam ouvir –Reserve uma dança para mim no baile esta bem? –as meninas da Corvinal pareciam quase desesperadas agora, quem imaginaria que sendo amiga de Luna Lovegood elas poderiam ter a chance de dançar com Harry Potter?

Eles chegam na mesa da Grifinória onde a menina e recebida bem, eles começam a falar sobre o que fariam e como se vestiriam, ou as meninas falavam, os meninos apenas comiam calmamente a comida e cabeceavam quando preciso.

-Obrigado por isso –Neville fala quietamente para Harry que se vira para ele –Luna parece ser bem maltratada na Corvinal e eu tentei algumas vezes falar para ela contar para os professores, mas ela diz que não vale a pena... –o menino encara a mesa e suspira –Eu tento cuidar dela... Mas eles são muitos... –ele olha para a mesa da Corvinal onde muitos mandavam olhares hostis para a loira.

-FRED! JORGE! AQUI, AGORA! –os meninos pareciam como dois soldados aparecendo bem em frente do menino e batendo continência –Temos um projeto novo, não totalmente diferente do normal, mas alvos novos para nossos projetos –ele encara os Corvinais que ainda mandavam olhares para Luna e fala com uma voz um pouco mais alta que todos poderiam ouvir –Qualquer um olhar atravessado para Luna ou se ouvirmos falar que fizeram algo com elas, vão desejar entrar na floresta proibida do que nos encarar –os gêmeos se entreolham e logo encaram Luna, ela tinha sido a única amiga de Gina que não tinha a julgado pelo caso do diário, ela tinha ajudado a irmã deles sempre.

Como se pensassem a mesma coisa, os gêmeos se viram para a mesa da Corvinal e encaram a todos na mesa, a maioria que tentou mandar olhares ruins para Luna tentava disfarçar, mas eram tão óbvios que os gêmeos pareciam os marcar mais rápido.

-Pode deixar conosco, General Potter –eles mandam um olhar sério para a mesa da Corvinal, muitos engolem seco, se lembrando da fofoca da ameaça dos gêmeos para a própria casa por machucarem a irmãzinha deles, agora eles estavam não apenas a defendendo, mas Luna também e tinham a ajuda de Harry Potter.

Metade das pessoas que brincavam com Luna mudaram suas mentes naquela noite, eles não seriam loucos de irem contra os gêmeos Weasley ou Harry Potter.

Luna encarou os meninos com um olhar largo, ela jamais teve alguém que a protegesse, Harry se vira para ela e fala.

-Isso é o que os amigos fazem –a menina quase começa a chorar ao que Neville a abraça, a loira no começo fica surpresa, mas logo se deixa ser abraçada com um sorriso enorme, Gina segura o braço do menino e fala.

-Você fez uma coisa boa –Harry ainda mantinha um olhar para a mesa da Corvinal e fala.

-Ela e uma amiga importante para você e jurei que até mesmo no meu leito de morte que protegeria as pessoas que amo... Eu não a conheço tão bem... Mas ela ajudou você... –ele encarou a ruiva –E ninguém vai machucar ela enquanto eu estiver aqui –os olhos do menino pareciam brilhar com magia, Gina não conseguia se desviar do olhar quando os gêmeos falam.

-Certo, Potter! Você deu seu recado, agora pare de hipnotizar nossa irmãzinha –Gina parecia sair de um transe e encara os irmãos com raiva, Jorge finge abraçar o moreno e fala com uma voz de menininha.

-Mas também... Com estes olhos e este físico –ele finge soltar um suspiro ao que Harry se desvencilha dele.

-Eu já falei para vocês... Embora a cor do cabelo esteja certa... Eu ainda prefiro damas de verdade –ele encara os gêmeos com um olhar divertido e fala –a não ser... Que vocês tenham escondido o jogo todo este tempo –todos os Grifinórios encaram os gêmeos e logo caem na gargalhada, os gêmeos se encaram e logo começam a rir também.

-Você ganhou esta Potter –eles saem correndo e se sentam com Angelina e Alicia, as meninas apenas riam dos dois meninos e tentavam fazer piadinhas sobre eles.

Harry estava saindo do salão principal mais tarde, quando ele ouve o nome dele sendo chamado, ele se vira para ver Fleur parada no corredor o encarando com olhos de interesse.

-Olá Arry –o menino sorri para a francesa, ela estava sendo agradável com ele desde o dia da pesagem de varinhas.

-Oi Fleur, como estão as coisas? –a menina sacode o cabelo longo e fala.

-Bon... Ainda me acostumando con o castelo –ela encara o menino e fala –Você tan um par para o baile? –a menina cora ao que Harry suspira e fala.

-Sinto Muito Fleur, mas eu já tenho um par, mas quem sabe você ache alguém interessante para ir com você não? –ele pisca para a menina que suspira.

-Non é fácil... –ela fala tristemente ao que Harry compreende.

-Eu sei que você ainda vai achar alguém especial para você, Fleur –a menina encara ele por um tempo e logo o abraça.

-Obrrigada... Eu non achei que você fosse assim... –Harry solta um riso e fala.

-Ninguém realmente sabe como sou... Mas gosto de ser como sou –ele encara os garotos saindo do salão principal e vê Cedrico saindo com um sorriso enorme –Ei Cedrico –o menino mais velho se aproxima e fala.

-Oi Harry –ele faz uma reverencia para Fleur –Bom Dia Mademoiselle Dellacour –a menina solta um risinho e ele se vira para Harry com uma expressão interrogativa.

-Nossa companheira de Torneio esta em uma procura de algum par bom para a divertir no baile... Você esta na escola a mais tempo... Conhece alguém? –Fleur estava para falar algo, quando Cedrico fica pensativo e fala.

-Talvez Rogério Davies... Ele é da Corvinal e um dos caras que sei que não brincaria com Luna –ele sorri malicioso ao que Harry finge assoviar de inocência –Ele e o capitão do time da casa e parece ser inteligente... Não posso dizer de ninguém da minha casa... Os Grifinórios são corajosos demais e já devem de ter um par... E não vamos dizer sobre os Sonserinos não? –Harry solta uma risada ao que Fleur logo fala.

-Este Rogérrio... Ele non... –Harry se vira para olhar o salão principal, ele vê o menino que Cedrico indicou e fala.

-Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa... Um pouco convencido por ser inteligente... Mas ele não e alguém que eu possa dizer... Que vá tentar avançar em algo com você –vendo o olhar da francesa, ele sorri –Não dessa forma... Ele é um adolescente como qualquer garoto e ficaria pasmo em ir com você... Mas ele é honrado... Ele não avançaria demais se uma dama não quer –a menina cabeceia e então pergunta.

-Como você sabe? –Harry sorri malicioso e fala.

-Legimência –os olhos de Cedrico e Fleur voam largos, não era comum alguém usar legimência, de certa forma era uma invasão de privacidade, mas Harry logo fala –Eu não invado os pensamentos ou memórias, eu uso uma forma diferente de legimência... Como se eu visse como a pessoa é... Sem peneirar pelas memórias –ele oferece o óculos para os dois verem e logo vêem as auras mágicas de todos no salão comunal –Estudei auras mágicas e misturei com Legimência, isso me mostra como saber as pessoas de verdade –ele aponta para Rogério –ele tem uma aura que fala que ele e um pouco convencido, mas que ele e uma boa pessoa... –Fleur entrega o óculos para o menino e beija sua bochecha.

-Obrrigada –ela entra no salão e vai diretamente para Rogério, Cedrico encara o menino e fala.

-Quantos anos você tem? –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha, mas eles são interrompidos por Gina que segura o braço do amigo.

-Uma resposta difícil de se ter... Ele age muito mais velho... Mas ainda e uma criança quando esta querendo me envergonhar –Harry se vira para a ruiva e fala.

-Não minta... Você ama quando eu faço você corar –a ruiva cora ainda mais e tenta esbofetear o menino que fala –Na frente dos outros não amor –Harry solta uma gargalhada ao que Gina esconde o rosto no ombro do menino enquanto Cedrico encara os dois com um sorriso.

-Devo lhes dar privacidade? –Gina encara o menino e fala.

-Onde foi parar aquele menino gentil e incapaz de ser malicioso que conheci um dia? –ela pergunta para Cedrico que ri.

-Conheceu seu futuro namorado que o ensinou que ser um pouco malicioso tem suas vantagens –Harry se vira para a ruiva e fala.

-Em outras palavras... Ele conseguiu dizer para a chinesinha dele o como ele se sente –Cedrico cora e sai rindo para o salão principal deixando os dois amigos ainda rindo.

-Você fez uma coisa boa com Fleur... Embora ela tentou levar você de mim –Harry sorri e fala.

-Ela não tentou –vendo o olhar da ruiva, ele completa –ela não usou o encanto de veela dela em mim... Ela foi sincera desde o começo –Gina cabeceia e então começa a andar com o amigo para fora, eles passaram o dia em uma guerra de bola de neves divertida fazendo os gêmeos de alvo.

No dia seguinte Harry acorda com Sírius o chamando do espelho, o moreno agradecia que as proteções que ele tinha colocado em volta da cama também tinha um feitiço silenciador se não o padrinho dele teria acordado a todos no dormitório.

-Ei Leo! Um boa dia este não? –ele fala com um sorriso enorme.

-Teria sido melhor se eu tivesse acordado naturalmente –Sírius bufa e fala.

-Você tem distúrbio de sono... Justo no dia em que as crianças não podem ficar na cama por causa de presentes... Você dorme mais do que o necessário –Harry se senta na cama e fala.

-Eu tive meus motivos... Mas bem... A que devo a chamada? –Sírius fica com um sorriso malicioso e fala.

-Estou apenas falando com meu afilhado favorito –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Sou seu único afilhado e você esta muito feliz nessa hora da manhã –nisso o espelho parecia vislumbrar e o rosto de Remo Lupin aparece no espelho.

-Oi Harry... Ele fez novamente... Ontem ele veio escondido na cozinha e pediu uma dosagem forte para Nimy e esta acordado desde ontem –Harry suspira ao que o padrinho dele parecia pular ao fundo, Sírius era um homem preguiçoso, mas sempre que ele comia doces, ele parecia ficar com mais energia do que o necessário e ficaria um dia inteiro correndo pela mansão se suar uma gota.

-Quanto que ele comeu? –Remo parecia olhar para trás e fala.

-Cinco pratos de panquecas com xarope de chocolate espesso –ele suspira ao que Sírius vem correndo e pega o espelho.

-Feliz Natal, Harry! Já beijou a ruiva? Vai dançar agarradinho? Quero detalhes mais tarde –Harry suspira ao que Remo pega o espelho de volta.

-O que colocaram nessas panquecas? Ele esta mais pervertido do que o normal –Sírius volta no espelho e fala.

-E por que você não viu o dia em que o Remo... –Mas nisso Remo logo fala.

-Desligando Harry –o espelho brilha e logo volta ao seu estado normal.

-Eles não me falaram porque me chamaram... –ele encara o espelho e resolve falar depois quando Sírius estivesse mais lúcido.

Chegando no salão comunal, ele se senta para esperar a ruiva descer para o café da manhã, ele se divertia em ver a menina entrar amuada no salão comunal e caminhar com um olhar que faria muitos se desviarem, mas nesse dia ela aparece com um sorriso enorme, Harry coloca uma mão no coração e fala –Eu estou vendo o fim do mundo? A menina que odeia madrugadas esta sorrindo? –ela se senta ao lado dele e bate no braço dele.

-Bobo... É Natal... É claro que estarei feliz hoje –ela fica um pouco envergonhada e então oferece uma caixinha para ele –Não é muito... Mas... Eu espero que você goste... –Harry encara o embrulho com os olhos largos e então abre a caixinha, dentro dele tinha um relógio, mas este relógio era diferente, era uma mistura de relógio trouxa com mágico e tinha um grifo pequeno feito de bronze preso na correia.

-É maravilhoso... –Harry fala com temor, ele coloca o relógio no pulso e abraça a ruiva –Você não tem idéia de como eu gostei –ele olha para o relógio e então para a ruiva.

Os olhos dele brilhavam com tamanha alegria que ela só pode sorrir.

-Agora... –ele retira uma caixa de dentro do bolso e oferece para ela.

-Harry... Você já me deu um presente... –ela cora ao que Harry treme a cabeça.

-Não, não... Aquele foi o presente dos meus guardiões por ser minha amiga... Este é o meu presente para você –ele encarou a ruiva fixamente que logo pega o embrulho e abre.

O que ela viu a fez suspirar.

Dentro tinha um colar de ouro com um pingente de fênix com alguns rubis embutidos, suas asas pareciam conter pequenas gotas vermelhas que eram claramente a pedra ígnea, ela encara o amigo com os olhos ainda largos e fala.

-Eu... Eu não posso... –Mas Harry retira o colar da caixa e coloca no pescoço da menina.

-Eu não vejo ninguém mais perfeita em ter aquele colar –ele abraça a amiga e fala –Foi feito especialmente para alguém que eu confio e gosto muito... Este alguém é você... Só você tem o direito de usar este colar –a ruiva deixa uma lágrima cair e se abraça ao amigo mais forte –Agora vamos comer antes que as meninas te seqüestrem por horas e eu só a ver na hora do baile.

Gina solta uma risadinha e ambos vão em direção do salão principal pegar algum café da manhã antes de seguirem para os jardins e recomeçar a guerra de bolas de neves do dia anterior e começam a se divertir.

Bem no meio da guerra, Hermione veio correndo e arrasta a ruiva para a torre da Grifinória onde elas começariam a se aprontar, Neville, Cedrico e os gêmeos se aproximam do moreno e logo eles começam a conversar, eles ficaram durante três horas na guerra de bolas de neves e conversando, quando faltava uma hora para o começo do baile eles se despedem e seguem rápido para os salões comunais para se prepararem.

As pessoas pareciam mais agitadas no salão comunal, meninos corriam para se aprontar e estar nos lugares que esperariam as meninas, Harry parecia ser o mais calmo, mas ele estava nervoso também, tirando todas as brincadeiras, aquele seria o primeiro encontro dele com Gina e ele queria que tudo fosse perfeito, ele tinha ido tomar uma ducha quente e logo saiu, ele vestiu rapidamente e começou a pensar, suspirando ele resolve fazer uma surpresa para Gina.

Todos os meninos no salão comunal estavam nervosos, eles tentavam puxar as camisas para fixar uma dobra inexistente, tentavam alisar as mangas o máximo possível e encaravam a escadaria para o dormitório das meninas firmemente.

De repente as meninas que já tinham descido para esperarem seus pares que ainda não desceram respiraram com dificuldade ao que Harry se senta em uma cadeira a espera de Gina.

-Aquele e o Harry? –uma menina fala quase babando.

-Doce Merlin... Eu deveria ter lutado com varinhas por ele –outra menina fala enquanto os pares dela chegam e tentavam chamar a atenção delas.

Harry ainda estava sentado esperando, ele esperava que Gina gostasse do que ele fez por ela, os gêmeos se sentaram ao lado deles e falam.

-Você esta querendo matar a nossa irmãzinha, Potter? –Fred fala ao que o menino os encara.

-Como assim? –Jorge treme a cabeça e fala.

-Você não tem idéia de como as meninas estão babando por você não e? –Harry o olha confuso ao que os gêmeos só soltam risadas e vão escoltar Angelina e Alicia que encaravam Harry com as bocas abertas.

-Mentais... –ele fala ao que ele ouve uma menina ofegar, ele se vira para ver Hermione o encarando com os olhos largos –O que foi Hermione? –a menina parecia sair de um transe e cora.

-Acho melhor você se esconder... Não deixe a Gina te ver antes de descer as escadas –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha, mas faz o que a amiga disse, assim que ele se esconde ele ouve o som de passos da escadaria, ele olha e então ofega.

Gina parecia flutuar pelos degraus, seu cabelo estava preso no alto com alguns fios caindo de lado, o vestido branco parecia cintilar com sugestões prateadas e ela usava o colar que ele tinha lhe dado, seu sorriso era contente e ela parecia um verdadeiro anjo descendo do céu para ele.

Harry não parecia conseguir se mexer, ele sabia que ela era linda, mas agora ela parecia magnífica, ele então consegue voltar a ter controle do seu corpo e caminha até ela.

-Você esta magnífica... –Gina encara o menino a sua frente com os olhos largos, Harry tinha o cabelo menor e parecia mais pontiagudo como se tivesse saído de um vôo de horas, seu terno estava ajustando sua armação, mas sua gravata estava desfeita e sua camisa estava meio aberta, ele tinha um brinco prateado com algumas letras rúnicas pequenas gravadas na orelha esquerda e tinha um sorriso enorme, mas o que mais chamou a atenção da ruiva eram os olhos verdes dele.

Os olhos dele não estavam escondidos por trás de um par de óculos, os olhos dele brilhavam com um verde tão intenso que a quase fez ofegar.

-Você... –ela fala com um suspiro ao que Harry sorri malicioso.

-Levo isso como se você gostou do que vê –ele segura o braço dela e fala –Você esta magnífica, Gina... Eu quase não pude me mover... Pois tudo que eu poderia pensar era que eu estava vendo um anjo vindo em minha direção... –ele beija a mão dela e logo começam a seguir em direção das escadarias, todos ainda encaravam o par incrédulos, ao que parecia a vinda do menino-que-sobreviveu mudou a rotina de Hogwarts radicalmente.

O par caminhava desatento de qualquer coisa a sua volta, se eles estivessem mais vigilantes, eles poderiam ver os meninos encarando Gina com olhos apreciativos e surpresos, as meninas pareciam quase desmaiar quando Harry passasse perto com aquele sorriso que fazia os olhos dele brilharem intensamente.

Eles chegam na porta do salão principal e esperaram as portas se abrirem para o começo do baile, Harry olhava para todos os lados procurando seus amigos, Cedrico estava em um canto com Cho em seu braço, ele poderia ver Fleur tentando conversar com Rogério, mas o menino parecia abobado demais por estar perto da menina, Krum e Hermione estavam em um canto falando e Gina o cutucou na direção onde Neville e Luna estavam corando, mas falando silenciosamente.

-Parece que hoje vai ser um dia divertido –a menina cabeceia e segura o braço do moreno mais apertado ao que ele sorri –Você esta assegurando as meninas que eu sou apenas seu? –Gina cora, mas ela tinha um olhar determinado, Harry solta um riso e se inclina para a menina –Eu posso ter prometido algumas danças para algumas pessoas... Mas hoje sou inteiramente seu –ele dá um beijo rápido na bochecha da menina.

Ela estava para falar algo quando as portas do salão principal se abrem, os alunos de Drumstrang entram rapidamente com Karkaroff na frente, todos olhavam para o salão principal que tinha sido decorado esplendidamente, mas logo eles são tirados de seus devaneios quando a voz da professora Mcgonagall fala.

-Campeões aqui, por favor –Harry segura a mão de Gina e eles caminham para a professora, ela estava com vestes a rigor de tartan vermelho e enfeitara a aba do chapéu com uma guirlanda bem feiosa de cardos – a Flor nacional da Escócia – ela guiou os campeões para um lado das portas para que os outros passassem –Sr Potter... Queira se arrumar adequadamente –ela encara a gravata desfeita e a camisa meio aberta com olhos semi cerrados.

-Estou vestido adequadamente professora... Achei que assim meu par apreciaria mais já que você recusou meu convite –ele meneia uma sobrancelha ao que a professora suspira e com um movimento de varinha ela tenta fechar a camisa e fazer a gravata, mas nada aconteceu.

-Sr Potter –Minerva fala aborrecida ao que Harry sorri inocentemente.

-Desculpe professora... Meu traje foi encantado para ficar da forma que eu o ajustei até o momento que eu queira mudar –ele manda um sorriso maroto para Gina –Você quer que eu mude? –Gina encara a professora e o menino e suspira e nega com a cabeça, professora Mcgonagall apenas suspira e sai andando apressada para o salão principal murmurando sobre Potters teimosos e usar roupas de maneira formal.

Harry solta um riso e pisca para as meninas que apenas tremem a cabeça e os meninos escondiam risos, ou pelo menos Cedrico e Krum, já que Rogério ainda parecia inconsciente a tudo a sua volta a não ser Fleur.

-Pelo menos estou mais descente do que ontem de manhã quando este doce anjinho em meus braços me arrastou para o salão comunal só nas calças do meu pijama –Fleur e Cho encaram a ruiva ao que Hermione cora e fala.

-Ainda bem que você conseguiu se vestir antes dela o arrastar para o café da manhã... Não creio que muitos meninos ficariam felizes com você aparecendo semi-nu no salão principal –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha para a amiga e fala.

-Assim... Pelo comentário você também aproveitou o espetáculo? –Harry solta uma risada ao ver Krum fechar a cara de Hermione corar.

-Se comporte –Gina fala enquanto esbofeteava o braço do menino.

-Não sei por que você me pede tanto para me comportar... Este e meu comportamento natural –ele finge um olhar de cachorrinho perdido ao que Gina roda os olhos.

-Então seja o contrario do normalmente e seja mais cortes, não queremos perder um dos campeões por causa da língua afiada dele... Você pode não ter chances de dançar com professora Mcgonagall dessa forma –Harry fez uma expressão ferida e logo finge se comportar, mas todos apenas encaravam o moreno divertidos.

Assim que as últimas pessoas entram, os campeões começaram a entrar, Gina parecia se agarrar ao braço de Harry com mais força diante dos olhares, ela e Hermione pareciam receber os olhares mais hostis das meninas da escola, mas um olhar de Harry parecia fazer as meninas mudarem de idéia e olhavam para outros lugares.

Eles logo se aproximam da mesa principal, Dumbledore sorria para todos embora Karkaroff mandasse um olhar atravessado para Vitor e Hermione, Gina encarou a mesa com surpresa ao ver seu irmão mais velho ali, na cadeira onde deveria estar o Sr Crouch, estava Percy que sorria felizmente para a irmã.

Assim que eles se sentam Percy se vira para Gina e fala.

-Fui promovido, agora sou assistente pessoal do Sr Crouch e estou aqui para representá-lo –Gina sorria para o irmão, sabia que ele era um pouco diferente dos outros irmãos dela, mas vendo a felicidade dele em conseguir uma promoção tão cedo no trabalho a fez se sentir feliz por ele.

A conversa entre irmãos parecia ser fixa, embora o ruivo mandasse alguns olhares para Harry, logo o jantar começou e eles comeram em silencio, Harry falava suavemente com Gina sobre algumas brincadeiras que os gêmeos e ele tinham planejado para o ano novo, ele contava sobre alguns historias dos marotos que atraiu a atenção de alguns professores, principalmente Dumbledore.

Krum falava para Hermione sobre o castelo de Drumstrang ao qual Karkaroff tinha começado a criticar o menino por falar demais sobre a escola, Dumbledore estava falando sobre ser errado guardar segredos da localização das escolas quando Harry fala.

-Drumstrang seria aquele castelo que foi projetado inicialmente como uma fortaleza para agüentar agressões e esta entre um vale de montanhas ao norte da Bulgária? –os olhos de Karkaroff voam largos ao que todos encaram o diretor da escola.

-Como sabe sobre isso menino? –ele pergunta apressadamente ao que Harry sorri.

-Estive interessado em todas as escolas de magias do mundo... Sei a localização de quase setenta e cinco escolas espalhadas pelo mundo... –ele se vira para Gina e sorri –Você deveria ver o castelo de Beauxbatton... Acho que você se apaixonaria pelo designe romântico em que o castelo foi projetado –ele se vira para Madame Maxime –Foi feito inicialmente por um bruxo para mostrar seu amor pela mulher que ele amava não? Eu não me lembro da história corretamente, mas ele queria criar um monumento tão belo que equivaleria o amor deles... –Madame Maxime apenas cabeceia ao que Harry beija a mão da ruiva –Quem sabe um dia possamos visitar o castelo não? –ele pisca para a ruiva que cora, mas sorri ao mesmo tempo, Percy parecia clarear a garganta ao ver a aproximação do menino com a irmã dele –Gostaria de uma pastilha para a garganta Percival? –o ruivo manda um olhar um tanto bravo para o menino, mas logo volta a comer.

-Estou surpreso com seu conhecimento sobre outras escolas Sr Potter –Dumbledore fala suavemente ao que Harry encara o homem e fala.

-Alternativas para caso eu não pudesse ser educado em casa... Mas nunca precisei ir... Mas conheci cada um dos castelos –os olhos de Madame Maxime e Karkaroff voam largos, eles se lembravam de um garoto aparecendo perto de suas escolas e encarando por um tempo antes de desaparecer, eles tinham ficado intrigados com a visita e ainda mais quando ele desapareceu sem deixar rastro mágico para ser seguidos.

-Então era você –Karkaroff fala com desgosto, ele encara o menino com fúria ao que o menino sorri.

-Sua hospitalidade não me agradou por isso tive que ir embora cedo –todos os olhos voam para Karkaroff que fica em silencio, ele tinha ordenado para os alunos mais velhos vasculharem a floresta e os alunos tinham permissão para usar a força se preciso, ele encara o menino que fala.

-Eu poderia lhe sugerir feitiços de desilusão e silencioso nos pés? Assim seria bem mais fácil surpreender visitas indesejadas –o diretor parecia quase a beira de gritar quando Harry se vira para Madame Maxime –Eu também lhe aconselharia que olhasse a entrada sul do castelo... Algumas reformas seriam necessárias em certos lugares que você poderia ver se lançasse o comando da escola –a mulher encara o menino ao que ele sussurra –Parte das proteções daquele lado estão gastas, eu diria que agüentariam mais dois ou três anos... Mas se houvesse um ataque poderia causar problemas –a mulher cabeceia ao que Harry volta a conversar com Gina como se não tivesse dito nada de fantástico.

O jantar progrediu normalmente depois disso, assim que os pratos somem, Dumbledore se levanta e os alunos fazem o mesmo, com um aceno de varinha as mesas se encostam nas paredes deixando o salão vazio, em seguida ele conjurou uma plataforma ao logo da parede direita.

Logo as Esquisitonas sobem no palco fazendo com que o aplauso fosse estrondoso no salão principal, eles começaram a ajeitar os instrumentos quando os campeões se levantam, Harry se curva para Gina e fala.

-Me daria a honra dessa dança Milady? –Gina solta uma risadinha fraca e logo fala.

-Claro meu bom senhor –eles caminham para seus lugares quando a música começou, os pares começaram a valsar calmamente quando Harry gira a ruiva e a puxa para bem perto dele.

-Eu estive esperando por isso durante dias... –Gina encara os olhos do moreno e não nota quando a pista de dança começa a encher, tudo que ela poderia ver eram os olhos verdes dele que pareciam carregados de emoção.

O casal dançou várias músicas antes de irem para as bebidas, muitas meninas ainda encaravam Harry abertamente sem ligar para seus pares, Gina tinha o braço em volta da cintura do moreno e sorria felizmente, ela nunca tinha se divertido tanto, ela viu Percy caminhar para ela e pedir uma dança, Harry sorri para ela e fala.

-Irei pedir a minha dança para ela –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha, mas logo começa a rir quando Harry vai em direção da professora Mcgonagall –Uma boa noite Professora Mcgonagall... Você poderia me dar a honra dessa dança? –Madame Pomfrey e professora Sinistra apenas olham para a amiga que se levanta e vai até o menino.

-Você é realmente mais bochechudo que seu pai, Sr Potter –Harry sorri e começa a dançar com a professora enquanto Madame Pomfrey solta um risinho e pega um galeão da mão de professora Sinistra.

-Como você sabia que Potter a chamaria para dançar? –a professora de astronomia pergunta carrancuda ao que a enfermeira fala.

-Simples... Aquele garoto não é do tipo tímido que tem medo de qualquer coisa... E Minerva já tinha me falado que ele a chamou para o baile no mesmo momento em que ela anunciava... Eu tinha certeza que ele chamaria ela para dançar –ela aponta para onde os alunos encaravam o menino e a professora dançando no meio do salão –Ele ainda pediu uma dança com ela... Eu no começo pensei que ela recusaria... Mas Minerva sempre esteve preocupada com o menino –Professora Sinistra cabeceia ao que ambas voltam a rir da professora dançando com o aluno.

-Você parece ter o dom da dança de sua mãe, Sr Potter –Harry sorri nostalgicamente ao que ela eleva uma sobrancelha –Eu disse algo de errado? –Harry suspira e fala.

-Aprendi a dançar por que eu os via dançar –vendo o olhar da professora, ele completa –Eu poderia não conseguir os tocar... Mas eles faziam de tudo para me fazerem felizes... Eu adorava assistir eles dançando no quadro... Eles demonstravam tanto carinho e amor... –Minerva fica com os olhos largos e fala.

-Os retratos... De Lílian e Tiago? –Minerva encara o menino e então percebe que ele poderia estar em um lugar onde ela esteve, mas que não conseguia se lembrar.

-Eu modifiquei as proteções... Ninguém consegue se lembrar se eu não disser onde fica –a professora cabeceia e continua a dançar com o menino, ela suspira e fala.

-Eu o conheci antes de tudo isso –vendo o olhar dele, ela continua –Sua mãe era uma das minhas alunas favoritas, não por ser a melhor... mas ela tinha um coração tão precioso... Ficamos amigas no sétimo ano dela na escola... –De repente Harry sorri para ela e fala.

-Tia Minie –a mulher se vira para ele que fala –Ela me contava que eu a chamava assim... Que você gostava quando eu gritava seu nome sempre que você aparecia para visitá-la –Minerva cabeceia e Harry fala –Quem sabe depois do diretor deixar de ficar querendo me controlar possamos ir para a minha casa e você conversar com minha mãe? –a mulher cabeceia com um sorriso e logo a musica termina e Harry faz uma reverencia para a professora –É uma pena que você não possa aceitar meu convite... Eu teria me divertido com mais dançar com uma linda professora como a senhora pela noite inteira –Minerva roda os olhos e fala.

-Volte para sua companheira Sr Potter –Harry sorri felizmente e vai em direção de Gina que tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

A noite progrediu felizmente, Harry tinha dançado com Luna, Hermione, Fleur e até mesmo com Cho, mas sempre que a canção terminava ele voltava para Gina, ela tinha dançado com Neville e Vitor, os gêmeos tinham a puxado para dançar os três juntos ao qual a ruiva só tinha rido das palhaçadas dos irmãos, Rony se mantinha em um canto do salão principal mandando olhares hostis para Harry e Vitor Krum.

Harry estava dançando novamente com Gina quando um menino bateu o ombro de Harry e falou.

-Posso ter a próxima dança? –era Michael Conner, ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas parecia encarar Gina com avaliação, tal olhar parecia acordar algo dentro de Harry, mas ele se controla e vira para a ruiva.

-A decisão e sua... –Gina poderia ver nos olhos do moreno que ele não tinha gostado da interrupção, ela mesma não tinha gostado, mas não querendo ser má educada, ela se vira e fala.

-Está bem –ela beija a bochecha de Harry e fala –Voltarei logo –ele cabeceia e vai pegar algo para beber, no meio do caminho ele vê Rony e Hermione discutindo sobre algo, ele não fica perto para ouvir, mas ele poderia ouvir Rony falando sobre Hermione estar traindo a escola e confraternizando com o inimigo, Harry suspira e deixa para lá, ambos tinham que resolver isso sozinhos, ele pegou uma bebida e encarava o salão com um sorriso, ele não imaginava que se divertiria tanto, mas de repente ele sentiu uma raiva se apossar dele, ele não entendia o que estava se passando e então começa a procurar Gina rapidamente, algumas meninas pareciam querer vir falar com ele, mas ele sai andando apressado pelo salão.

A irritação dele estava aumentando, como se ele estivesse se aproximando de onde ele deveria estar.

A cena que ele viu fez o sangue dele ferver.

Michael segurava o pulso de Gina como se quisesse a forçar para fora do salão principal, os olhos da ruiva eram carregados de ódio e ao mesmo tempo medo, Harry não pensou duas vezes.

Ele tinha aparecido bem em frente do menino, com um movimento ele retira a mão do pulso da ruiva e joga o menino bem no meio do salão principal.

Uma aura poderosa parecia emanar do garoto que caminhava em direção do menino, seus olhos eram de um verde intenso e todos ofegam quando uma varinha aparece em uma mão e uma espada na outra.

-O que você pensou que estava fazendo Conner? –o menino se levanta com a varinha na mão e fala.

-Ela queria isso Potter... Ela me quis... –Mas no mesmo instante ele é jogado novamente, mas dessa vez contra uma parede.

-Eu sentia a raiva dela... A dor... O medo... Eu sei o que você planejava seu idiota... –De repente Fred, Jorge, Percy e surpreendentemente Rony apareceram ao lado do moreno.

-O que aconteceu Harry? –Fred perguntou ao que Gina se aproxima ainda meio assustada.

-Ele começou a falar comigo... Dizendo que queria me convidar... Quando a música terminou ele começou a falar que queria me mostrar algo lá fora... Eu disse que iria voltar para o Harry quando ele agarrou meu pulso e não quis soltar –os gêmeos voltam seus olhares para o menino que congela.

-Mas... Romilda disse... –Os olhos de Harry pareciam duas pedras de gelo, professor Dumbledore aparece e fala.

-Harry... Solte o menino –Harry vira seus olhos para o diretor, tamanho poder parecia se soltar do menino.

-Você esta atento do que ele queria fazer não? –a espada parecia quase tocar a garganta do menino ao que Dumbledore fala.

-Ele será repreendido como necessário –os olhos de Harry pareciam endurecer e ele fala.

-Perdas de pontos e detenções não vão mudar o que ele tentou fazer... Como eu disse antes diretor... Irei proteger as pessoas que amo... De qualquer um –ele aponta a varinha para Conner –ele quase fez isso e eu juro que se ele chegar perto da Gina de novo você vai ter que me expulsar por matar um aluno da sua preciosa escola –O salão fica em silencio completo, os professores ainda encaravam a todos sem saber o que falar, os irmãos Weasleys pareciam querer linchar o menino e Gina puxa o braço do moreno e fala.

-Vamos sair daqui Harry –o menino encara a ruiva, ela estava preocupada com ele e logo ele solta o menino que cai no chão, Harry silenciosamente vai para fora do salão principal com Gina segurando seu braço, eles chegam nos jardins onde o moreno começa a lançar um feitiço de aquecimento neles para irem se sentar no lugar preferido deles.

Eles ficam em silencio por um tempo, Gina ainda estava abraçada ao amigo que respirava pesadamente.

-Me desculpe –Harry falou silenciosamente ao que a ruiva se vira para o olhar –Eu estraguei sua noite... Eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito para você... –Gina abraça o menino mais forte e fala.

-Você não estragou nada, Harry... Você pode ter assustado os professores completamente... Mas você não fez nada de errado –eles ficam um tempo ali abraçados, eles poderiam ouvir professor Snape mandando os alunos para dentro com malicia, parecia que a diversão dele era estragar a noite dos casais, mas ao ver Harry e Gina, ele desvia o caminho para outro lugar, eles vêem Karkaroff segurando o braço e indo em direção do professor de poções, Harry eleva uma sobrancelha, mas resolve não se importar com isso agora.

Ele fica com um sorriso ao ver Madame Maxime e Hagrid caminhando de mãos dadas ali perto, ele poderia ouvir um pouco o que eles diziam, algo sobre Hagrid ser um meio gigante, mas ele fica surpreso quando Madame Maxime sai irritada dizendo que tinha ossos graúdos, se ela tinha ossos graúdos ele era o próximo rei da Inglaterra.

As coisas pareciam ter se acalmado no salão principal, Harry caminhava com Gina segurando seu braço ainda fortemente, ele vê os gêmeos sendo acalmados por Angelina e Alicia, Percy parecia um tanto transtornado, mas parecia mais com o transtorno que os irmãos tinham causado do que um menino que possivelmente quase tivesse tirado vantagem da irmã dele.

Rony parecia ter desaparecido do salão principal ao qual Harry notou que professor Dumbledore e Flitwick não estavam lá também, ele só poderia supor que eles tinham ido cuidar de Conner, professora Mcgonagall mandava um olhar para o menino que retribui o olhar, ele estava pedindo desculpas para ela que cabeceia.

Eles conversariam mais tarde.

Ele estava indo em direção das bebidas com Gina quando Cedrico aparece e fala.

-Mais calmo? –Harry se vira para o amigo com um sorriso e cabeceia –Esqueci de lhe falar algo... Tome um banho com o ovo... Assim você vai entender a próxima tarefa –Harry cabeceia e logo o menino vai com Cho para os jardins, Harry e Gina começam a ir para o salão comunal, a festa estava terminando de qualquer forma, mas no meio do caminho Harry pára e se vira para Gina.

-Eu tenho algo para te falar –a ruiva encara o menino que parecia nervoso, algo que ela nunca tinha visto ele agir assim –Eu não sei o que pensar... Hoje eu não consegui me controlar... –Quando ela iria falar algo, ele coloca um dedo nos lábios dela e passa a mão pelo cabelo –Eu tenho sentimentos por você, Gina... Eu realmente tenho... Hoje tudo que eu poderia pensar era em estar com você... –Ele coloca uma mão na bochecha dela –Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você –ela o encara atordoada e então fala.

-Harry... Eu... –Harry suspira e fala.

-Eu sei... Ainda e muito cedo para falarmos sobre isso... Mas hoje... Quando eu não te vi na pista de dança... Vários sentimentos começaram a passar por mim –ele coloca a cabeça dele no ombro dela –Me assustou completamente que eu poderia ter te perdido... –Gina segura o rosto do menino e fala.

-Eu sinto o mesmo Harry... –os olhos dela eram carregados de emoção e lentamente ela o beijo.

Era um beijo suave, mas carregado de tantos sentimentos que parecia acordar algo dentro deles, o par então quebra o beijo e Harry solta um suspiro longo.

-Merlin... Isso foi... –Gina solta um risinho e fala.

-Sim... Eu... Não achei que fosse assim –ele encara ela com um sorriso.

-Seu primeiro beijo? –ela cabeceia ao que ele sorri –O meu também –os dois se entreolham e logo começam a rir, Harry encarou os olhos dela e fala –Gina... Você quer ser minha namorada? Este não é um pedido de brincadeira... Eu estou sério... –Gina toca o rosto do menino e fala.

-Eu adoraria Harry –ambos voltam a caminha em direção do salão comunal, desatentos sobre tudo que acontecia em volta, eles ouviram a briga de Rony e Hermione pela metade, onde ela dizia que se ele estivesse tão irritado sobre ela ir com outro menino que ele deveria a convidar antes e não como último recurso, o ruivo saiu pisando duro para o dormitório, Hermione deixa algumas lágrimas cair antes de seguir para o dormitório.

-Acho que eu deveria ir lá falar com ela –Gina fala quietamente ao que Harry cabeceia, ele acompanha a ruiva até a entrada da escadaria e ambos trocam um beijo suave antes dela seguir em direção do dormitório do quarto ano, Harry se sentou no salão comunal com um sorriso enorme.

Ele tinha feito, ele tinha pedido Gina em namoro.

Sem perceber ele entra correndo no dormitório e entra rapidamente em sua cama, ele precisava falar com Sírius e Remo.

No dormitório das meninas, Gina tinha entrado na cama de Hermione e esperava a morena deixar de chorar, ela sabia que o fato de Rony não a ter convidado para ir no baile tinha a ferido muito, mas não tinha percebido que tinha sido tanto.

-Ele... Ele me acusou de querer ajudar Vitor com o ovo... Me disse que eu estava traindo Hogwarts... –Gina treme a cabeça e fala.

-Você sabe que ele esta com ciúmes, Mione... Meu irmão é um idiota que não sabe falar o que sente... –ela suspira e deixa a morena falar.

-Vitor foi tão gentil... Ele me trouxe de volta e falou que gostou de conversar comigo... –ela solta um riso triste –Até mesmo se ele não consegue falar meu nome direito... Ele foi muito doce... –Gina cabeceia ao que Hermione fica com um sorriso malicioso –Mas não tanto quanto um certo cavaleiro de armadura que enfrentou a ira de todos os professores para defender a sua honra com uma espada –Gina cora e fala.

-Você quer dizer namorado... –Os olhos de Hermione voam largos e ela fala.

-Me conte tudo –ambas meninas soltam risinhos e começam a falar sobre o baile.

Mas o que elas não sabiam era que Lilá e Parvati tinham ouvido sobre o namoro deles.

No dia seguinte a escola inteira saberia sobre o namoro deles, mas os dois não se importavam, o que importava era que eles se amavam e iriam viver este amor intensamente.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma grande amiga que levo no coração... minha linda Marta... Também conhecia como ****- Sophia Soares... te adoro por demais minha lindinha.. espero que você goste do capitulo...**

**Caso alguém goste de fics Yaoi... o link dela é:**

**.net/~sophiasoares**

**te adoro por demais lindinha..rsrs**


	14. Capitulo XIV – Entrevistas e o Segredo d

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XIV – Entrevistas e o Segredo do Ovo.**

No próximo dia a escola ainda estava sob o efeito da festa da noite passada, muitos alunos estavam sonolentos e muitos murmuravam baixinhos sobre os destaques da festa.

Uma das coisas que ninguém parecia esquecer era sobre a cena de ciúmes que Harry Potter tinha demonstrado no meio do baile e o relacionamento novo dele com Gina Weasley, mas nenhum dos alunos seria louco o bastante para falar sobre isso na frente do casal.

Mas assim que as corujas chegam o assunto parecia mudar ao que os alunos começaram a ler o profeta diário.

Hermione estava lendo calmamente o jornal quando ela sufocou em seu chá e encarou o jornal incrédula, vendo Harry e Gina se aproximando, a morena corre até eles e os puxa para fora do salão principal.

-Credo Mione... Onde é o incêndio? –a morena pára no meio do corredor e oferece o jornal para os amigos que começam a ler rapidamente a medida que Harry terminava de ler, uma raiva parecia se apoderar do menino e logo ele sai andando rapidamente com as meninas ao seu lado.

-Harry... Onde você esta indo? –Gina pergunta preocupada se o namorado fizesse algo que pudesse causar problemas para ele, mas logo eles chegam no corujal onde Harry solta um assovio e Edwiges aparece logo.

-Tenho uma tarefa para você, menina –ele suplica um pergaminho e pega uma garrafinha de tinta com uma pena e começa a escrever rapidamente, assim que termina ele prende na perna da coruja e fala –Entregue para ela hoje que este final de semana eu irei resolver este problema –a coruja parecia cabecear e sai voando no vento gélido, Harry se vira e sai novamente andando em um passo firme, qualquer pessoa que estivesse a sua frente se tratava rapidamente de sair do caminho do menino, ele não parou até chegar na casa de Hagrid.

-Harry... Eu não sei se ele vai querer falar conosco agora... –Hermione fala hesitante ao que Harry retira a varinha e abre a porta.

-Hagrid eu tenho que falar com você –o meio gigante parecia estar um tanto bêbado ao que Harry suspira –Eu não posso acreditar –com movimentos complexos de varinha uma luz envolve Hagrid e ele parecia acordar de repente.

-Harry... O que... –os olhos verdes do menino pareciam reluzir com poder e ele fala.

-Eu não posso acreditar que você esteja se embebedando por causa daquela vaca da Skeeter escreveu –Hagrid parecia desanimado e fala.

-Mas... Mas eu sou... –Harry suspira e fala.

-O melhor amigo que eu possa ter conhecido e o homem que salvou a minha vida? Sim... Você é esta pessoa não o que este lixo escreveu –ele joga o jornal na lareira do casebre e logo uma bola de fogo de sua varinha o acompanha –Este pedaço de lixo só fala sobre sua origem, não o homem que você é... Que foi destinado a ser desde que entrou por Hogwarts... Eu não quero ver nunca mais você naquele estado por causa de quem você é Hagrid, ser meio gigante não significa nada, as pessoas escolhem seus caminhos não nosso sangue –ele aponta para Gina e Hermione –Gina é uma sangue-puro e Hermione e uma nascido trouxa, mas ambas escolheram ser amigas... Se todos os sangues-puros fossem como Malfoy, esta amizade jamais existiria... Por Merlin... Meu pai não teria casado com a minha mãe e eu não existiria... São nossas diferenças que fazem o mundo mudar... O mundo ser melhor –Hagrid parecia meio duvidoso quando fala.

-Mas... Os pais dos alunos não me aceitaram mais... –Harry fica com um sorriso frio e seus olhos mostravam que ele iria aprontar algo.

-Meu doce Merlin –Gina respira ao que Hagrid e Hermione a encaram –Ele vai aprontar alguma –os dois se viram para o menino que fica com um olhar inocente.

-Eu? Aprontar? Como pode dizer isso de mim, amor? –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Eu o conheço bem, Sr Potter –Harry finge um olhar derrotado e fala.

-Eu não posso negar isso –ele abraça a ruiva e beija sua bochecha –Mas quem sabe eu ainda consiga esconder algo de você –ele meneia a sobrancelha ao que Gina sorri maliciosamente.

-Um desafio Sr Potter? Saiba que todos os meus irmãos já sucumbiram diante do meu poder de persuasão e você ainda tem um ponto fraco que eles não possuem –ao ver o olhar de confuso dele, ela o puxa pela gravata e o beija fortemente antes de soltar e falar com um sorriso –Eu não poderia usar isso contra eles quando eu queria saber as coisas –Harry parecia atordoado e logo geme diante do olhar da ruiva.

-Até o dia dos namorados eu não vou conseguir esconder mais nada de você –De repente eles param com os afetos ao verem Hermione corar e Hagrid sorrir felizmente.

-Vocês me fazem lembrar muito de Lílian e Tiago –ele retira um lenço e enxuga as lágrimas ao que o casal cora, mas logo o guardião de Hogwarts fala –Mas eu não quero que você se meta em encrencas, Harry... –O menino sorri para o amigo e fala.

-Não se preocupe... Só falarei algumas verdades e irei mudar um pouco as visões que todos vão ter de você... Pode ser que alguns Sonserinos não gostem –Eles logo ficam uns tempos conversando sobre qualquer coisa menos o artigo e sobre o que Harry aprontaria para retificar aquela reportagem.

Hagrid fez como Harry pediu e voltou a dar aulas, ele tinha começado a mostrar os animais da floresta proibida, embora alguns alunos mantivessem distancia do professor, este fingia não se importar, embora alguns comentários parecia estremecer o homem, mas ele encararia Harry que mandaria um olhar que logo tudo se resolveria.

Os dias passaram da mesma forma, Harry iria ate a casa do amigo elevar as esperanças dele, passaria um bom tempo com Gina ao seu lado e discutiria sobre algumas coisas com Hermione e Neville, os gêmeos tinham começado uma empreitada contra a escola sobre alguém falar contra Hagrid, mas logo voltaram ao normal quando Harry conversou com eles, afinal, o que ele estava aprontando era muito pior do que brincadeiras humilhantes.

O dia da visita para Hogsmeade tinha chego e muitas pessoas pareciam animadas, Harry caminhava com Gina em seus braços, o moreno parecia demonstrar um amor poderoso pela ruiva e eles sempre trocavam caricias, nada tão intimo, mas pequenas coisas como o relacionamento ainda era novo.

Hermione tinha resolvido ir com Krum, no começo ela estava duvidosa sobre querer ir sozinha depois da briga dela com Rony, mas decidiu enfim que ela poderia ter a companhia do menino, embora ela deixasse bem claro que eles eram apenas amigos.

Neville e Luna eram o casal surpresa do dia, eles pareciam ter construído uma amizade avançada e muitos se perguntavam se eles estavam namorando, mas eles não demonstravam nada que sugestionasse isso.

-O que você esta aprontando? –Gina pergunta para Harry que sorri, ele não tinha contado para ela o que ele estava pretendendo fazer, embora a ruiva tenha sido muito persuasiva, ele tinha conseguido manter o segredo.

-E uma surpresa –eles caminham em direção do três vassouras –Espero que ela tenha chego –ele olha para a ruiva e fala –Você quer mesmo estar aqui? Eu posso... Te assustar um pouco... –Gina segura o braço do namorado e fala.

-Eu quero estar com você –ele sorri para a ruiva e entra na taverna.

Eles caminham para Madame Rosmerta que aponta para uma escadaria e o casal sobe silenciosamente, assim que eles chegam na porta, eles vêem Rita sentada segurando uma pena e batendo continuamente no pergaminho, embora ela usasse o sorriso falso, eles poderiam notar que ela estava nervosa.

-Ola Srta Skeeter –Harry falou com uma voz carregada de desgosto ao que a mulher quase cai da cadeira.

-Sr Potter –ela engoli em seco e fala –E uma surpresa o ver tão cedo... Esta deveria ser Srta Weasley –ela olhou Gina com interesse ao que o moreno logo fala.

-Sim... Ela é sim... Mas não estamos aqui sobre isso –ele arranca o jornal de um dos bolsos e joga em cima da mesa –Eu achei que tinha deixado bem claro sobre as penalidades de mexer com alguns dos meus amigos –a mulher encara a matéria dela e logo fala.

-Mas... Mas eu não disse... Quer dizer... –Harry parecia irradiar poder ao que ela quase solta um grito –Eu não falei de você ou de Srta Weasley... Eu só falei do... –Harry avança tão rapidamente que a mulher pula da cadeira para trás.

-Você apenas criticou o homem que entrou em uma casa quase desmoronada para salvar a vida de uma criança de um ano a treze anos atrás em uma noite de dia das bruxas –os olhos da mulher voam largos ao que Harry solta um riso frio –Sim... Você escreveu um artigo racista apenas para aproveitar um bom escândalo, quando você estava apenas jogando o nome do homem que salvou o infeliz do menino-que-sobreviveu de morrer soterrado ou queimado vivo em uma casa –Rita parecia estremecer diante das palavras do menino que fala –Eu tenho uma proposta para você –a jornalista encara o menino com esperanças e ele continua –Eu lhe contarei tudo que sei sobre Hagrid, não o filho de uma giganta que o abandonou quando criança o deixando com o pai que ele perdeu quando tinha doze anos e teve que se fazer o homem que e hoje... Eu vou lhe contar sobre o homem que é gentil e faz de tudo para o que e certo... Sobre o homem que salvou o menino-que-sobreviveu enquanto o mundo mágico celebrava que um menino ficou órfão... Vou lhe contar sobre o homem que chora ao se lembrar dos amigos que perdeu aquela noite... Sobre este homem eu irei lhe contar e quero que você escreva honestamente... Se não irei para outro jornal, uma amiga minha e filha do dono do Pasquim, embora não seja um jornal tão anunciado como o profeta, eles falaram a verdade e tudo que sei... E não apenas isso... Mas também falarei de segredos que não são meus –ele mandou um olhar carregado de significado para a mulher que cabeceia, Harry então se senta com Gina ao seu lado e começa a falar sobre Hagrid, Gina somava algumas coisas que conhecia do amigo pelos anos e sobre como ele dava boas vindas para qualquer pessoa em seu pequeno casebre.

A historia parecia se estender pelo dia, mas logo que termina Rita dá garantias que o artigo estaria pronto em dois dias, Harry cabeceia e sai com Gina para a excursão por Hogsmeade, eles passaram por muitas lojas e viram os amigos se divertindo, Hermione parecia presa em uma livraria enquanto Krum a encarava continuamente.

Neville e Luna pareciam conversar sobre alguns animais místicos que Harry só tremeu a cabeça e deixou para lá, tudo que ele queria era passar tempo com sua namorada.

Gina parecia feliz com isso, ela sempre se perguntou o que era um namoro, quando criança ela fantasiava o que era um namoro, mas na sua cabeça era um amigo que fazia algo que ela ainda não sabia, quando ela entrou em Hogwarts, os meninos eram nojentos e maus, mas assim que ela conheceu Harry, tudo parecia mudar, ela parecia fantasiar tudo o que as companheiras de dormitório dela falavam sobre namoros e pensava em Harry a beijando e a levando para um encontro, ela sabia que eles estavam indo lentamente, embora ela o conhecesse ele era um mistério para todos e ela era vacilante em fazer algo que o assustaria, mas Harry parecia encarar tudo com naturalidade e ambos pareciam felizes com o relacionamento como estava.

-Você esta feliz, Gina? –Harry sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva que estreme com o frio na espinha.

-Por que você pergunta? –Harry sorri e a puxa para seus braços, assim que ela esta bem aconchegada em seu peito ele fala.

-Eu nunca me senti assim... Embora onde eu vivi eu não tivesse nenhum amigo ou possíveis paixões... Eu me sinto... Completo... Estando assim, abraçado com você... Eu não sei explicar totalmente... –Ela coloca um dedo sobre os lábios dele e fala.

-Eu sei o que você sente –ela fica com um olhar distante –Depois do que aconteceu no meu primeiro ano... Eu sempre me achei suja... Como se não tivesse direito a ser feliz novamente... Que eu tinha cometido um pecado que me perseguiria por toda a vida... Mas assim que eu o conheci –ela suspira e solta uma risadinha –Tudo parecia mudar... Eu tinha medo de o perder... Mas ao mesmo tempo você parecia tão seguro de si... Tão decidido... –ela coloca a cabeça no peito dele e sorri –Quando você me pediu em namoro... Eu pensei que era um sonho... Que eu acordaria e voltaria a ser sua amiga e que não merecia esta felicidade... Mas é real... Você me faz sentir que é real... –ela fixa seus olhos nos dele e fala suavemente –Eu o amo Harry... Eu também nunca me senti assim e não sei se conseguiria sentir isso por outra pessoa... –Harry a abraça mais forte e fala.

-Eu também te amo Gina... Muito... –eles ficam em silencio contemplando o vilarejo com um sentimento de paz, eles tinham sofrido coisas que ninguém jamais poderia compreender, mas agora eles sentiam uma calmaria apenas naquele conforto, eles sabiam que muitas coisas ainda aconteceriam, Harry tinha lhe contado sobre isso, mas eles viveriam aqueles momentos.

Dois dias depois, como prometido, Rita tinha publicado o artigo sobre Hagrid, muitos alunos liam e reliam o artigo como se não acreditando que o homem que estava sentado na mesa dos professores tinha feito tal ato heróico, surpreendendo a todos, Harry se levanta e caminha para onde o amigo estava sentado, assim que o menino se aproxima, Hagrid se levanta e Harry lhe dá um abraço e fala com a voz ampliada.

-Eu nunca lhe agradeci que tivesse me salvo naquela noite Hagrid, muito obrigado mesmo –ele se vira e encara o salão principal com uma aura de poder quase palpável e fala em um tom calmo –Este homem não é apenas um meio gigante que foi abandonado pela mãe quando criança e teve que lutar para ser o que é hoje... Ele é um bom homem que arriscou a vida inúmeras vezes para que vocês que estão sentados ai estudando nessa escola tivessem esta chance, eu posso ter por algum milagre derrotado Voldemort aquela noite, mas se não fosse por este homem eu teria morrido provavelmente –Gina se une a Harry e ele sorri para a ruiva que mandava um clarão para o salão inteiro –Eu só deixarei um aviso... Se eu ouvir algum comentário racista sobre o meu amigo, vocês vão estar encarando a mim no final do dia –todos poderiam ver o professor Dumbledore se levantando, mas Harry lança um sorriso tão gélido que o diretor volta para a cadeira –E se acham que eu tenho medo de ser expulso... Saibam que eu não tenho... Não me importo com a escola ou as regras que só aparecem atrapalhar a vida das pessoas... Eu voltei para esta escola por dois motivos, um esta em meus braços agora mesmo o outro e garantir que Voldemort continue morto até achar uma forma de mandar ele para o inferno diretamente –muitas pessoas ofegaram e outros gritaram diante do nome –Superem isso... Ele não morreu, esta apenas enfraquecido e esta planejando voltar... Eu irei mandar ele para o inferno não importa o que custe e qualquer racista nojento de puro sangue ou não que seguir as regrinhas daquele demônio vai no mesmo caminho que eu mandar o infeliz –metade da mesa da sonserina como outros alunos das outras casas pareciam sufocar diante do olhar do menino, Harry calmamente volta para seu lugar na mesa com Gina em seus braços, no mesmo instante que ele ia sentar, professora Mcgonagall aparece atrás dele, ela não precisou dizer nada, o moreno apenas sorri e beija Gina e fala –Vou ser dissertado agora amor... Voltarei mais tarde –ele pega a mochila e sai atrás da professora que parecia bufar.

Os dias foram passando lentamente depois disso, algumas pessoas começaram a ficar mais calmos na presença de Hagrid, algumas pessoas até mesmo perguntaram como tinha sido aquela noite fatídica ao que o meio-gigante contava em meio as lágrimas por se lembrar de Lílian e Tiago.

Hermione parecia emocionada com a popularidade do amigo, quando ela tinha chego em Hogwarts ela teve suas duvidas sobre ter feito a escolha certa, ela tinha ido chorar muitas vezes perto do lago ao qual Hagrid a encontrava e contava sobre outra menina que fazia o mesmo e que tinha se tornado a bruxa mais poderosa que ele já teve a honra de conhecer, o guardião de Hogwarts sempre falava sobre a amiga, mas só depois que Hermione tinha decidido ficar que Hagrid tinha lhe contado que a bruxa poderosa que ele falava tão freqüentemente era Lílian Potter.

Agora ela caminhava com Harry e Gina para os jardins, ela ficou meio constrangida em estar no meio do casal, mas eles tinham falado que precisavam da ajuda dela e ela estava curiosa sobre o que poderia ser, chegando perto do lago, Harry se vira para ela e fala.

-Eu me esqueci sobre a pista do ovo... Cedrico tinha me dito para tomar um banho com o ovo para descobrir o segredo... Mas não posso fazer isso no banheiro do dormitório e não sei outro lugar grande o bastante para fazer isso e preciso que vocês escrevam o que eu disser –Hermione começa a tirar o pergaminho e uma pena quando um pensamento vem a mente dela.

-Harry... Você não pretende... –ela aponta para o lago que parecia congelado em algumas partes, Harry sorri e começa a retirar a capa –Você esta completamente louco? Você pode morrer congelado –o moreno sorri e oferece a capa para a namorada que encarava o menino com olhos largos.

-Eu não irei me congelar Hermione –ele arremessa a camisa para Gina que ofega, ele sorri maliciosamente para a ruiva e em uma atitude surpreendente ele retira a calça.

Ambas as meninas soltaram gritinhos surpresos e cobrem suas faces, Harry solta um riso e fala.

-Não precisam ficar envergonhadas –Gina se arrisca e abre um dos dedos para ver o namorado em um calção de banho.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER... VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR DE VERGONHA? –Hermione retira dois dedos para ver o menino e bufa, ele realmente tinha enganado elas, Gina ainda altercava sobre ele fazer algo indecente e como a mãe dela ficaria horrorizada com isso quando Harry a puxa para um beijo que a deixa desorientada.

-Agora vem a parte chata –Harry fecha os olhos e começa a soltar sua magia, as meninas ofegaram quando uma fina magia começa a envolver o menino e logo ele murmura –Protegius corpori –Uma espécie de escudo envolve seu corpo por completo o menino murmura novamente e um vapor começa a sair do menino –Pronto –ele pega o ovo e se vira para entrar no lago –Quando eu ouvir a pista eu vou gritar o que eu ouvi esta bem? –as meninas cabecearam ainda atônitas e logo o menino entra no lago.

-Eu não acredito que ele fez isso... –Hermione fala em um sussurro ao qual Gina fala.

-Eu sei... Aquele menino doido... Tirando a roupa dessa forma... –a morena solta um risinho e fala.

-Não estou falando sobre a sessão de nudismo que poderia ter feito todas as meninas da escola babarem e pagarem para mais... Mas a magia que ele usou –vendo o olhar em branco da ruiva, ela fala –Magia em si pode produzir muitos efeitos, dependendo da pratica as coisas que você pode fazer são impressionantes... Mas o que o seu namorado faz... –ela aponta para o lago onde o menino estava –ele quebra as leis da magia com um estalar de dedos e faz coisas inimagináveis –ela segura o pergaminho que carregava e estremece –O feitiço que ele usou para criar aquela barreira translúcida em volta dele... E o equivalente a dez protegos lançados ao mesmo tempo... Mas não em forma de escudo... Mas de uma proteção corporal completa... Ele ainda usou um feitiço de aquecimento avançado para não se congelar e esta no lago como se fosse um dia de verão... –a cabeça de Harry aparece e ele começa a gritar sobre o que ele tinha ouvido, as meninas começaram a escrever quando ele entrou novamente no lago –Eu só posso imaginar que tipo de treinamento ele fez consigo mesmo para ter este controle sobre a magia dele... Eu não estou certa se o próprio Dumbledore pode fazer o que ele faz –ela escreve novamente no pergaminho o que o menino gritou, Gina encarava o ponto onde o namorado estava e fala.

-Eu sei como você se sente... Eu consegui conversar com ele um dia... Ele me contou que tem treinado desde os nove anos, quando ele ouviu sobre Você-sabe-quem e os seguidores dele, ele jurou que não deixaria outros magos ruins assumirem o mundo e faria de tudo para ajudar as pessoas... Uma criança de nove anos fazendo uma promessa de proteger um mundo que ele nem chegou a conhecer completamente –ela se senta e solta uma risadinha ao que Harry dá um pulo para fora da água gritando que amava ela –Ele só parece agir como um garoto da idade dele ao nosso lado... E dos gêmeos... Mas na frente de todos ele mostra a seriedade dele... Os planos dele que as vezes eu me pergunto se eu não deveria o apoiar mais... –Nisso ela sente dois braços a envolvendo e ela se surpreende ao ver Harry ao seu lado.

-Você faz muito mais do que você imagina amor... –a ruiva se vira ao que Harry a beija apaixonadamente –Você sabe mais de mim do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo... Apenas um ou dois sabem um pouco mais... Mas com o tempo... Eu não poderei esconder mais nada de você, amor... –ele coloca uma mão na bochecha dela –Eu comecei a treinar e fazer tudo que eu posso para parar Voldemort e todos estes racistas não porque eu jurei... Se fosse apenas por isso eu não teria vindo para Hogwarts... Mas desde que eu te conheci eu aprendi a uma razão... Um motivo para treinar e fazer meu melhor –ele a abraça e fala –Por amor... Por te amar tanto... –Gina se abraça ao namorado e soluça calmamente em seus braços, Harry encara Hermione que estava duvidosa sobre o que fazer o menino sorri para ela e fala –Podemos ter começado com diferenças, mas a nossa amizade foi crescendo Hermione e para pessoas como você que eu faço isso... Para terem um futuro melhor –Hermione cabeceia e oferece o pergaminho para o garoto que lê rapidamente e suspira –Em resumo, os sereianos vão levar algo meu para o fundo do lago e tenho uma hora para conseguir de volta... –ele começa a se vestir e suspira –Eu só espero que o que seja possa ser substituído, embora eu adorei nadar no lago eu não estou querendo entrar em conflito com eles por minha vassoura por exemplo –Gina começa a ajudar o namorado a se vestir quando uma voz fala.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo com minha irmãzinha Potter? –eles se viram para ver Rony com a varinha na mão encarando o moreno com ódio extremo, ele estava para avançar quando Hermione fala.

-Estávamos ajudando ele a desvendar a pista do ovo –o ruivo se vira para a morena e fala com uma voz fria.

-E ele teve que ficar pelado para isso? Eu achei que você fosse melhor que isso Hermione... –Mas tudo que ele fosse dizer foi parado quando Harry aparece na frente do menino e o esmurra no estomago, a raiva de Harry parecia se elevar de tal forma que ele estava quase perdendo o controle.

-Seu idiota... Seu imbecil... Eu me pergunto como uma menina tão inteligente e simpática como Hermione ficou apaixonada por um tapado covarde como você... Você tem me julgado desde que nos conhecemos e fala que é para proteger quem você ama... Mas cada vez que você me enfrenta... Você acaba machucando ainda mais as pessoas que você diz proteger... Qual e o seu problema Weasley? Se quiser me enfrentar, me enfrente, lute comigo, me amaldiçoe faça o que você quiser... Mas pare de tentar se achar o dono da razão e que sabe tudo vindo acusar a gente que você só esta machucando a menina que você ama e a sua irmã com isso... –ele se afasta ainda com raiva ao que o ruivo fala.

-Por que você simplesmente não some? Ainda melhor, por que você não morreu naquela noite? Tudo que você faz e atrapalhar os outros, você só traz problemas e sei que ainda vai machucar a minha irmã... –Os olhos do moreno pareciam escurecer diante das implicações do ruivo, mas ele se forçava a se acalmar, Hermione caminha para o ruivo e o esbofeteia fortemente.

-Eu não acredito... Eu não acredito que você disse isso Rony –o ruivo encarava a amiga com os olhos largos –Eu sempre concordei com você em tudo... Eu sempre dependi dessa amizade que tivemos... Por Merlin... Eu comecei a te amar... Mas desde que voltamos tudo que você fala e do Harry... Você não consegue superar este ciúmes que você tem... Ao invés de você entender o que sente... Assumir o que sente... Você nos ataca... Você grita... Você esperneia... Mas nunca admite o que sente –ela começa a chorar e fala –Eu aceitei ir com Vitor no baile depois do que você me disse na biblioteca... Quando eu achei que você finalmente se decidiu sobre o que sentia... E tivesse vindo me perguntar para o baile... Tudo que você fez foi perguntar onde Harry e Gina estavam... Eu estava bem ali... Na sua frente esperando... Tendo esperanças que você tivesse vindo me chamar para o baile... Mas você não o fez... Você esta tão obcecado em vingança... Nesse ciúmes... Que você esta me fazendo perder meu amor por você –ela se vira e sai correndo ao que o ruivo apenas a encara ir, Harry e Gina estavam a uma distancia sem falar nada até que o ruivo começou a correr, eles não sabiam para onde ele estava indo, mas esperavam que ele fizesse a coisa certa.

-Me desculpe Gina –Harry falou quietamente ao que a ruiva se vira para ele.

-Por que isso? –O moreno se senta em uma pedra e encarava suas mãos.

-Eu... Eu bati no seu irmão... Eu feri alguém da sua família... –ele estremece e murmura –Você deve me odiar... –Gina se senta ao lado dele e segura sua mão.

-Eu não te odeio Harry... Eu sei que foi difícil para você se controlar... Se não tivesse sido você, teria sido Hermione ou eu... Rony estava passando dos limites e precisava perceber o quanto estava machucando as pessoas por causa do ciúmes dele... Ele esteve tão obcecado em ganhar algum tipo de competição na mente dele... Que ele não percebeu que estava afastando todos que ele amava dele mesmo com a atitude dele =ela abraça o moreno que ainda suspira.

-Eu só espero não causar problemas para a sua família... –Gina se aconchega nos braços dele e fala.

-Eu sei Harry... Mas tudo que acontecer vai ser pelas escolhas dele... Não suas –Harry só poderia rezar que a menina que estava quase cochilando em seus braços estivesse certa.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma menina que mora no meu coração... Uma das meninas mais meigas e interessantes que eu já conheci na minha vida... te amo por demais Pri Van Phailaxies... Você é uma amiga que eu nunca vou esquecer... pois você esta no meu coração profundamente...**

**Te amo linda**


	15. Capitulo XV – A segunda tarefa

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XV – A segunda tarefa.**

O tempo foi passando normalmente, ou tão normal quanto se poderia esperar da escola de Magias e Bruxarias de Hogwarts, os alunos pareciam convencidos que a qualquer crise que houvesse na escola, Harry Potter estaria no meio, algumas pessoas se perguntavam por que Hermione Granger tinha deixado de andar com Rony Weasley para andar com Harry e Gina, ainda mais com o fato que o ruivo parecia sumir mais freqüentemente do que se imaginava.

Harry estava na sala de poções quando Hermione entrou, ela ainda teve um tempo ruim sobre o que pensar de Rony, mesmo ela odiando o comportamento do ruivo agora, ela não pode negar que ela não conseguia deixar de sentir algo por ele e isso a confundia demais, ela pode ver o vislumbre do cabelo dele perto de Simas, mas ele não se virava e isso fazia a morena se sentir ainda mais confusa, por que ela não conseguia odiá-lo depois de tudo que ele fez?

Ela estava se concentrando nos estudos e nas teorias de Harry, o garoto realmente era impressionante, embora ele fosse um pouco irregular com as manias dele de provocar o diretor e os professores e ameaçar os alunos com o poder dele, ele era mais inteligente do que muitos alunos e até mesmo professores que ela tinha conhecido.

Em letras rúnicas ele parecia pegar os textos mais difíceis e ler como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, até mesmo tinha começado um projeto de aumento de força mágica usando letras rúnicas como base, ela suspeitava que se ele estivesse em outras classes ele seria capaz até mesmo de inventar feitiços, ou se ele já não tinha o feito.

Ela viu o moreno se sentar com Neville, parecia que os dois tinham se tornado melhores amigos em questão de meses e Harry estava sempre ajudando o menino, Hermione nunca tinha visto Neville mais relaxado com os estudos, não que ele estivesse parando de estudar, mas parecia que ele estava pegando os conceitos mais facilmente do que antes.

Ela olhou para o quadro em que o professor Snape lançou um feitiço no giz que escreveu a tarefa de hoje e ela franze a sobrancelha, ela estava crente que eles trabalhariam na poção da verdade hoje, mas uma poção de morto-vivo era também complexa e ela logo começa a retirar os ingredientes e começou a poção quase mecanicamente, ela era uma das melhores em poções e sabia que se o professor não fosse preconceituoso que ela teria a aprovação dele também.

Ela manda um olhar para Harry, o menino parecia até mesmo chateado enquanto fazia a poção, Hermione teve que segurar o riso ao que o menino boceja quando Snape se aproxima para examinar a poção, ele tentava achar algo que criticar desde que o menino entrou na escola, mas as poções que ele fazia eram simplesmente perfeitas.

-Pelo menos ele puxou algo a mais da mãe dele alem dos olhos –ela ouviu o sussurro frio do professor e arregala os olhos, professor Snape tinha conhecido a mãe de Harry? Ela se vira para ver a reação do menino, mas ele simplesmente agia como se não fosse nada, o professor tinha voltado para sua escrivaninha e tinha começado a graduar as tarefas, mas por um instante tudo pareceu parar na sala de poções.

Harry tinha levantado a cabeça e encarado o professor com olhos fixos, Snape também não piscava, como se eles estivessem em uma competição que valeria a alma de quem perdesse, Hermione encarava os dois sem entender até que ela vê algo indo em direção do caldeirão de Harry, ela se vira rápido para ver Draco sorrindo malicioso enquanto escondia a varinha, Hermione não pensou duas vezes e se levantou.

-HARRY CUIDADO –mas já era tarde, quando Harry se virou para ver a menina o caldeirão dele explodiu, o menino tentou levantar uma proteção, mas ele só conseguiu proteger Neville que estava ao seu lado enquanto a poção caiu em seu corpo.

Snape encarou o menino por um momento com surpresa e então se levanta rapidamente e fala.

-TODOS PARA FORA DA SALA AGORA –Ele se vira para Hermione –Srta Granger, avise a madame Pomfrey que o Sr Potter vai precisar de ajuda... Se ele não receber o antídoto logo ele pode morrer –a morena fica ainda mais pálida e começa a correr para a enfermaria, mas então um pensamento veio a sua mente, por que o professor não levava Harry para a enfermaria?

Ela estava para voltar quando Rony veio correndo até ela e fala.

-Tem algo estranho Mione –a menina encara o amigo confusa ao que Rony fala –eu voltei para a sala para pegar minha mochila e vi Snape apontando a varinha para o Potter... Mas ele estava trilhando no chão e murmurando algo como não vou dizer... –Os olhos de Hermione voam largos e ela logo fala.

-Rony... Vá para Madame Pomfrey e diga o que aconteceu... Eu vou ver isso –e antes mesmo que o ruivo pudesse falar algo, a menina já tinha corrido para a sala de poções.

No mesmo instante que ela chegou no corredor, ela viu Crabbe e Goyle bloqueando a entrada, a menina retira a varinha e fala em um tom ameaçador.

-Vocês querem sair ou vou ter que retirar vocês? –ambos os meninos se lembram que a bruxa era uma das mais inteligentes da escola e logo saem correndo, Hermione abre a porta ligeiramente e vê Snape apontando a varinha para o menino caído no chão.

-Onde você esteve Potter? –o menino respira com dificuldade novamente no chão e fala.

-Não é da sua conta Seboso –os olhos do professor ficam intensos e ele grita.

-LEGIMÊNCIA –o raio se conecta com a cabeça do menino que segura um grito e fala.

-Eu não vou deixar você saber Seboso –Draco estava em um canto com um sorriso enorme, não sabendo o que fazer, Hermione aponta para o professor e grita.

-EXPELLIARMUS –o feitiço desarma o professor, a menina coloca um olhar feroz na face e entra no quarto, muito embora ela estivesse morrendo de medo –Como você ousa? Atacar um aluno assim... –Snape começa a murmurar algo quando ela fala –NÃO CRITIQUE MINHA INTELIGENCIA PROFESSOR SNAPE... EU SEI QUANDO ALGUÉM USA UM FEITIÇO PARA INVADIR A MENTE DOS OUTROS –Draco estava para avançar na menina quando Harry se levanta, Hermione ainda não conseguia entender como o menino ainda estava de pé.

Ele tinha recebido um caldeirão de poção do morto-vivo inteira no corpo e ainda agressões a mente que deixariam alguém em coma, mas ele estava se levantando com uma aura de magia poderosa e fala em uma voz fria.

-Eu não acreditei que você fosse tão baixo, Seboso... Mas agora mesmo você vai pagar –no mesmo instante que o menino avança com a espada em uma das mãos, professor Dumbledore entra e lança um feitiço atordoante no meio que cai no chão.

-Me desculpe meu menino... –Dumbledore fala silenciosamente, Hermione encara o professor com choque, ela não acreditava que o homem que ela tinha defendido meses atrás tinha feito algo assim com o amigo dela, Dumbledore se vira para ela que tinha a varinha em posição –Não irei te atacar Srta Granger... –Hermione ainda tinha os olhos semi cerrados e fala.

-Assim como você não fez com Harry? Assim como você deixou aquele homem ensinar e abusar dos alunos durante anos? Assim que você deixou aquele homem usar métodos vis para manipular alunos e conseguir invadir a mente de outro aluno? –os olhos de Dumbledore voam largos e ele se vira para Snape.

-Severo... –Mas o homem logo fala.

-Eu precisava saber... Era a única forma que eu poderia voltar a ser... –ele pára de falar ao ver Draco e Hermione o encarando –Eu precisava ter uma cartada para caso eu precise no futuro –Dumbledore parecia se enfurecer ainda mais e fala.

-Mas eu lhe disse que não fizesse algo assim... Você não apenas atacou um aluno como também usou uma magia restrita... –Hermione vai até o amigo e começa o levar para a porta a varinha ainda apontada para quem ousasse atacar o amigo dela –Srta Granger, você pode levar o menino para a enfermaria? Eu terei uma conversa com o professor Snape –o diretor encara Draco que estava mais pálido que o habitual –e iremos ver o seu castigo Sr Malfoy, não importa que seu professor tenha mandado, atacar outro alunos não e aceitável a menos que a pessoa esteja com a varinha contra você –o menino cabeceia e Hermione leva o amigo para a enfermaria.

Ela se sentou ao lado da cama do menino, Rony estava perto da porta encarando o menino com duvida ao que as portas da enfermaria voam largos e quase acertam o ruivo.

Gina caminha vivamente para o namorado inconsciente e vira para a amiga com os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

-O que aconteceu Mione? Só me falaram que ele estava na enfermaria? –a menina começa a chorar ao que a morena o abraça e começa a contar o que aconteceu, sobre a poção, a explosão que o acertou, Snape agindo estranhamente e a discussão entre ele e professor Dumbledore, Gina estava se levantando com a varinha na mão já irritada quando Dumbledore aparece e fala.

-Devo uma explicação para vocês –o diretor se vira, ao seu lado estava professor Snape, Gina estava para avançar no homem quando Dumbledore levanta uma mão e fala –Professor Snape não era culpado por atacar o seu namorado Srta Weasley –Hermione se levanta com afronta, ela tinha visto o amigo trilhando no chão pela maldição daquele homem e o diretor estava falando que ela tinha mentindo? Ela estava para gritar quando o diretor fala –Ao que parece alguém usou a maldição Imperiosa em professor Snape o forçando a atacar o Sr Potter... O atacante era tão poderoso que ele pode entrar na mente do professor Snape e aproveitar a adversidade entre ele e o Sr Potter para usá-lo dessa forma –Gina ainda encarava os olhos negros do professor, embora ele parecesse com a mascara neutra dele, ela poderia ver que ele estava abalado por alguém o ter controlado, ela suspira e se senta ao lado do namorado.

-Como ele vai ficar? –Hermione estremece e fala.

-Eu não sei como ele ainda estava de pé... Ele recebeu uma dose generosa da poção do morto-vivo e o ataque contra a mente dele... Ele deveria ter estado em coma... Mas ele ainda lutava... –Snape cabeceia e fala.

-Eu também fiquei surpreso... Embora ele estivesse sobre o efeito da poção ele ainda lutava para esconder tudo e eu agradeço por ele ter conseguido ser este forte –ele entrega um vidro na mão de Gina –este e o antídoto... Mas por causa do ataque mental que ele sofreu... Não estou certo se ele vai acordar imediatamente –Gina cabeceia e administra a poção na boca do namorado que estremece, Madame Pomfrey esquadrinha o corpo do menino com sua varinha e fala.

-Esta estável... Mas não sei o que fazer... Parece que a magia dele se fechou completamente... –Gina ofega e Hermione a abraça a ruiva temia que o namorado estivesse morrendo, Rony encarou a irmã e o menino e então suspira, o tempo que esteve longe de todos lhe fez pensar muito e logo ele percebeu o como tinha machucado a irmã e a menina que ele amava, ele ainda era vacilante em como agir perto do moreno, mas ele estava pensando em uma forma, mas tudo parecia mudar agora, o menino quase esteve a beira da morte e a irmã dele estava de coração quebrado.

-Por que tudo isso teve que acontecer? –ele pergunta quietamente, ele nota que Hermione e Gina o encaram com interesse –Eu não sabia o que pensar quando o conheci... Fiquei bravo quando ele começou a sair com a Gina... Pensei... Pensei que ele estava tirando vantagem de ser o menino-que-sobreviveu... Mas agora... –ele encara o moreno que parecia morto na cama –Eu vi como ele te ama Gina... Eu me desculpo por ter agido como um idiota... Eu... –a ruiva se abraça ao irmão e chora, ele só a puxou mais em seus braços e deixou a irmã chorar, ele sabia que ela precisava fazer isso, Hermione encara o ruivo com surpresa e logo se abraça a ele também.

A amizade deles estava voltando.

Os dias foram se passando e Harry não apresentava mudanças, todos tinham ido visitar o menino, até mesmo os outros campeões, mas eles só poderiam ver o menino deitado na cama e falavam silenciosamente entre si, todos se perguntando se o menino fosse acordar, Gina ficava ao lado dele em todos os tempos vagos que ela poderia encontrar, os gêmeos no começo a persuadiram ir almoçar, mas a menina não prestava atenção a nada a sua volta, logo Rony começou a levar comida para ela na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey no começo pensou em falar para a menina sobre as regras da escola, mas o olhar abandonado da menina a fez vacilar e logo a enfermeira começa a ensinar os primeiros socorros para a ruiva.

Mas uma coisa que todos se perguntavam era o que aconteceria com a segunda tarefa, começaria em dois dias e os juizes não pareciam decidir se continuaria ou não, os outros campeões estavam discutindo sobre não realizarem a prova, mas o contrato do cálice os faria participar, Bagman queria cancelar até que Harry estivesse bem, os outros dois diretores falaram que não poderiam parar o torneio por causa de um menino, apenas Dumbledore se mantinha em silencio.

No final eles continuariam como o planejado, Harry poderia não estar consciente para isso, mas eles fariam ele participar, até mesmo se tivessem que colocar a face do menino no lago e dizer que ele estava impossibilitado em cumprir a prova.

Harry parecia estar preso em escuridão, ele odiava estar assim, ele sempre se sentiu inútil quando a mente dele se fechava, não que tivesse acontecido muitas vezes, na ultima vez ele tinha discutido com Sírius e seu poder foi lançado tão forte que ele teve um blecaute como Remo explicou a magia dele parecia se fechar enquanto curava, mas ele ainda poderia ouvir o que acontecia a sua volta, ele pode sentir Gina chorando ao seu lado e queria nada mais do que alcançar ela e falar que ficaria tudo bem.

Ele se forçou a se acalmar e se sentou na escuridão apenas ouvindo, talvez ele pudesse sair em breve e puxar a ruiva para seus braços novamente, mas algumas vozes chamaram a atenção dele.

-Foi decidido que a segunda tarefa ira continuar como planejado Srta Weasley –Harry poderia sentir a mão dele sendo apertada pela ruiva ao que Madame Pomfrey fala.

-Você esta falando serio diretor? O menino não esta disposto a participar de prova alguma... Ele precisa de tempo para se curar... –a voz de Dumbledore parecia cansada e ele fala.

-Estamos atento disso Papoula... Mas eu sinto que não podemos fazer nada... –o silencio em volta era muito e Harry desejava saber o que estava acontecendo –Temo que você terá que vir comigo Srta Weasley –Harry sentiu a mão de Gina soltar a sua, ele queria pedir para ela não soltar, que ele se sentia seguro com ela, mas nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca –Srta Weasley... O Sr Potter conseguiu resolver o problema do ovo? –a voz de Gina parecia hesitante, mas logo ela fala.

-Sim... Ele sabe que ele precisa buscar algo dele no lago... –Dumbledore suspira e fala.

-Não seria uma coisa Srta Weasley... Mas quem... –Os olhos de Gina voam largos com a implicação.

-Você não esta querendo dizer... Não... Eu não posso fazer isso –Gina começa a se afastar do diretor ao qual ele fala.

-Você é a única em que o Sr Potter demonstra sentimentos fortes... A escolha dos reféns se baseia nos sentimentos dos campeões e você foi escolhida para ser a refém do Sr Potter –Gina treme a cabeça e fala.

-Você não pode estar sendo sério... Você sabe que Harry não esta em condições de participar da tarefa... Sabe que ele vai se enfurecer se você me colocar no lago e ainda insiste? –Mas no mesmo instante Dumbledore murmura algo e um feitiço atinge Gina nas costas.

-Eu sinto muito Srta Weasley... Mas e preciso terminar este torneio –Dumbledore segura o corpo da menina e leva para fora da enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey encara o diretor incrédula e então o paciente na cama, ele só esperava que o menino não ficasse bravo com isso.

No dia da segunda tarefa, todos estavam excitados e ao mesmo tempo desapontados com o que pudesse acontecer, muitos esperavam saber o que Harry Potter aprontaria para esta tarefa, mas o moreno ainda estava inconsciente na enfermaria, todos caminhavam para a orla do lago negro, mas uma figura solitária entra na enfermaria e caminha para a cama do menino.

-Eu não sei por que estou aqui... Mas pareceu ser certo estar aqui enquanto tudo isso acontecia –Harry tentava se lembrar de quem era aquela voz, ele tinha ouvido antes, mas não conseguia se lembrar, foi então que ele se lembrou, Rony Weasley, mas por que ele estava o visitando? –Engraçado como eu disse todas aquelas besteiras e agora estou aqui visitando você... Eu acho... Eu acho que seria isso que Gina iria querer –a mente de Harry vai para a ruiva dele, o que tinha acontecido com ela –O professor Dumbledore assegurou que ela ficara bem no lago... Que ninguém machucaria ela... Mas minha irmã e a menina que eu amo estão la dentro... Eu... Eu realmente não sei o que pensar –Harry se perguntava por que Gina estaria no lago quando a canção do ovo veio a sua mente.

_Uma hora você vai ter que procurar, passado do tempo você nunca mais terá. _

Gina estava no lago, a Gina dele estava sendo feita de refém porque os diretores não quiseram desistir do torneio, a namorada dele estava dentro do lago porque eles quiseram o forçar a participar de um torneio idiota?

Raiva acima de tudo que ele já tinha sentido começou a fluir pelas suas veias, não a mesma raiva quando ele se sentia sozinho na mansão Potter, não a raiva de ter que ser isolado para treinar e enfrentar um louco racista, mas uma raiva mais poderosa, uma raiva baseado no amor que ele sentia por Gina e o senso de proteção que ele sentia por ela.

Os olhos dele voam abertos ao que Rony cai da cadeira.

-Quanto tempo? –ele pergunta com a voz meio seca, ele tinha ficado um bom tempo na cama da enfermaria, o ruivo encara o menino e fala.

-Ela sumiu ontem a noite... O diretor informou que ela foi levada para você a resgatar... Mas como você não acordava, eles iam colocar sua cara no lago e dizer que você não pode cumprir a tarefa –A mente de Harry parecia ter parado de repente, ele não se importava com o que Rony falava mais, tudo que vinha a sua mente era que Gina estava no lago, que ela tinha sido forçada a entrar no lago por causa do torneio, por causa de Dumbledore.

O ruivo se afastou do menino ao ver uma pura luz começar a envolvê-lo e sem aviso o menino se levanta e vai até a porta da enfermaria que se desprende das dobradiças e cai no chão, ele se vira para Rony e não fala nada, mas começa a correr pelos corredores não se importando de estar apenas com a calça do pijama da enfermaria ele precisava chegar no lago.

Rony tentava o seguir, mas o menino era rápido demais e para o assombro do ruivo o menino solta um grito e para a surpresa dele duas asas prateadas estouram das costas de Harry e ele sai voando em uma velocidade impressionante.

-Por Merlin... O que aconteceu? –ele corre para onde ele viu os gêmeos e começa a falar rapidamente, se o menino pudesse fazer uma transfiguração parcial com tamanha raiva, ele não quis saber o que o menino pretendia fazer –FRED! JORGE! TEMOS UM PROBLEMA –os gêmeos encaram o irmão mais novo que estava ofegando –Temos problemas... –Jorge segura o irmão e fala.

-O que aconteceu Rony? –o menino aponta para o céu, no começo os gêmeos pensaram que o irmão deles estava brincando quando eles vêem um ser voando em cima do lago.

-Doce Merlin... Aquele não e quem eu estou pensando... É? –ele se vira para Rony que fala rapidamente.

-Eu fui na enfermaria... Eu não sei porque... Mas achei que seria o certo... Pela Gina... Mas então ele acordou... Me perguntou quanto tempo a Gina foi levada... –os gêmeos estremecem e encaram a figura que parecia um grifo enjaulado, eles se lembravam quando Carlinhos tinham o levado para ver um desses na reserva afastada dos dragões e eles estremecem pensando em quem ficasse entre Harry e Gina.

Dumbledore se sentou com os outros juizes e examinava a tarefa, Fleur tinha sido atacada e agora chorava pela vida de Gabrielle, sua irmã mais nova, Vitor e Cedrico ainda estavam na disputa e ele estava para chamar Madame Pomfrey para trazer Harry e colocar a face dele no lago quando eles ouvem um alvoroço, todos os alunos apontavam para o céu e lá estava uma figura com duas asas abertas encarando o lago com ódio.

Harry Potter batia as asas prateadas que estavam em suas costas enquanto encarava o lago com um olhar fixo, ele parecia estar avaliando algo e muitos se perguntavam o que ele estava fazendo, de repente Cedrico junto com Cho e Krum com Hermione saem do lago, eles estavam esperando o alvoroço sobre terem cumprido a tarefa quando eles vêem os amigos apontando para o céu, lá eles vêem Harry voando com uma expressão de puro ódio, no mesmo instante que eles se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo, o moreno berra.

-SAIAM DA FRENTE –os dois garotos ainda tentavam puxar as meninas que encaravam Harry atônitas, eles puderam ver que o menino estava sério sobre o que ele fosse fazer e tentavam a todo custo sair rapidamente do lago, assim que eles chegam na orla do lago, eles se viram para ver Harry fechar os olhos e soltar um grito.

O grito não era apenas de fúria contida, mas era carregada de uma intensa magia que nunca foi vista na historia de Hogwarts, de repente o menino joga uma das mãos para o lago e um redemoinho começa a se formar com uma força impressionante, algumas pessoas que estavam em plataformas se seguraram ao que o poder do menino quase fez um deles se virar, Harry bate suas asas mais algumas vezes e sobe um pouco no ar, ele então joga as mãos para cada lado de seu corpo e uma esfera de energia, como a que Harry usou contra o dragão, começa a aparecer e sem advertir ele mergulha para dentro do lago.

Harry deslizava pela água como se não fosse nada, suas asas pareciam pesadas, mas ele nem sequer notou, tudo que ele sabia era que precisava chegar onde Gina estava, ele pode ver muitos animais próximos, até mesmo a lula gigante que se afastou rapidamente, em questão de minutos Harry estava na vila dos sereianos, ele pode ver o grupo se reunindo em volta de uma escultura enorme onde a namorada e uma menina loira estavam amarradas.

-Chegou tarde –um dos sereianos apontou o arpão para Harry que nem liga, com um movimento de varinha ele corta as cordas de Gabrielle e segura a menina em seu ombro, ele começa a se orientar para Gina quando o mesmo sereiano volta a se colocar na frente –Você chegou tarde demais humano –os olhos de Harry começaram a brilhar intensamente e a última coisa que aquele sereiano viu antes de ser arremessado para fora do lago foi a ponta do arpão dele derreter quando ele tentou quebrar a bolha do menino.

Silencio era completo, todos se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido, o menino estava inconsciente na enfermaria e agora demonstrava a mais pura exibição de magia já vista, todos se perguntavam o que aconteceria quando uma luz aparece bem no meio do lago e um gêiser enorme lança água para todos os lados e os alunos viram alguns sereianos no meio da água sendo jogados também com força para o céu, do mesmo jeito que começou tudo parou e Harry aparece no meio do lago, suas asas batendo levemente enquanto ele carregava Gina em seus braços e Gabrielle em seu ombro, suavemente ele pousa perto da orla e entrega Gabrielle para Fleur que abraçava a irmã com lágrimas escorrendo e dizia obrigado para Harry, este estava inconsciente a tudo, tudo que ele pode ver era Gina em seus braços.

-Sei que parece uma cantada machista ruim... Mas eu fui para o céu? –Harry solta um riso fraco e abraça a menina mais fortemente.

-Eu... Eu achei que... –Gina abraça o namorado e deixa ele chorar, ela tinha dito para o diretor não fazer isso, que Harry iria se descontrolar, mas ele não tinha ouvido, e por falar no diretor, ele estava caminhando para eles, mas antes que Gina pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Harry viu o diretor.

Muitos diriam depois que Harry tinha enlouquecido, mas o moreno não se importava, com uma marcha firme ele vai até o diretor e solta um murro com tudo em sua face, antes mesmo que o diretor pudesse puxar a varinha, Harry segura o velho diretor pelo colarinho e fala.

-Eu não me importo de você me forçando a entrar nesse torneio... Não me importo de você tentar descobrir sobre onde moro... Eu não me importo se você usa seus professores para descobrir meus segredos... Mas eu jamais vou te perdoar pelo que você fez... Eu não ligo se você usar algo contra mim... MAS USAR A MULHER QUE EU AMO EM UM TORNEIO MALDITO EU NÃO IREI PERMITIR –ele joga o diretor com tudo na bancada onde os outros diretores estavam e aponta a varinha –Esteja feliz que eu não os matei... Foi o primeiro pensamento que veio a minha mente quando eu ouvi falar que vocês forçaram a Gina a entrar no lago... E NÃO MINTA PARA MIM DIRETOR –ele aponta a varinha para o diretor quando ele foi falar –eu escutei quando você foi a buscar, eu ouvi você não se importando quando Gina implorou para que você não a colocasse no lago... Ela te avisou das conseqüências e você ignorou como sempre –ele se vira e puxa Gina novamente em seus braços –Fique longe de mim... Pois só me controlei até agora porque eu tenho que levar Gina para ser conferida pela Madame Pomfrey... Mas eu juro diretor... Se você ousar tocar em um fio de cabelo de qualquer amigo meu... –ele encara o diretor fixamente e fala com uma voz fria –Eu garantirei que você vai para o inferno preparar a cama de Voldemort –ele se vira rapidamente e leva a namorada para a barraca onde Madame Pomfrey o encara incrédula, o menino coloca Gina em uma cama e sorri para ela, as asas começam a enfraquecer e logo o menino cai ajoelhado e fala –Acho que me esforcei demais... –Ele então desmaia ao que Gina pula da cama e segura a cabeça do namorado.

-Temos que cuidar dele rapidamente... Eu não acredito no poder que ele lançou... E como no nome de Merlin ele criou aquelas asas? –ela confere as costas do menino, mas não havia nenhum sinal de distorção ou de ferimentos, o que fosse aquelas asas, eram partes do corpo do menino.

O alvoroço depois da segunda tarefa era enorme, todos se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido, como Potter tinha criado aquelas asas e por que ele tinha esmurrado o diretor, eles ouviram sobre o que o menino disse, mas ninguém compreendia o que aconteceu de verdade, Gina voltou a ficar na enfermaria com o namorado, Rony e Hermione, depois de ter falado para Vitor que precisava estar lá para o amigo, foram juntos e conversavam em silencio, Rony conta sobre ter vindo visitar o moreno e ter falado sobre Gina estar no lago.

-Quando ele ouviu isso... Ele soltou uma magia tão poderosa que eu quase voei pela enfermaria, então ele saiu correndo para o lago, mas no meio do caminho ele soltou um berro e as costas dele soltaram aquelas asas e ele saiu voando mais rápido que uma Firebolt... Eu vi Fred e Jorge e contei o que tinha acontecido... Íamos tentar avisar os outros do que aconteceu quando Harry começou a soltar ainda mais magia e disparar raios de magia no lago... Ele criou aquela bolha de magia e mergulhou com asas e tudo para dentro do lago... A próxima coisa que sabemos e que estava chovendo sereianos –Rony solta um riso ao que Gina fala.

-No momento que Harry me segurou eu acordei... Eu ouvi ele discutindo com os sereianos que ele levaria a mim e a menina juntos... Os sereianos ainda falaram que ele estava atrasado... Eles não queriam deixar e Harry se estressou tanto que ele mandou a magia uma luz tão poderosa para a superfície que vários sereianos foram pegos no redemoinho e causou aquela confusão toda –ela encara o namorado e segura sua mão novamente –Eu disse para o diretor que isso aconteceria... Mas ele disse que tinha que ser assim –ela começa a chorar novamente ao que Rony abraça a irmã.

-Não fique assim Gina... Ele vai melhorar... Por Merlin... Eu achei que ele fosse perigoso para você... Mas ele esmurrou o diretor por colocar você em uma tarefa... Eu não quero nem imaginar o que ele faria se te machucassem de verdade –Nisso a voz seca de Harry fala.

-Tal pessoa vai conhecer a definição de dor antes de eu despachar ele para o inferno –todos se viram para ver o moreno que sorri fracamente antes de encarar a ruiva –Oi –ele fala quietamente ao que ela o puxa para um abraço.

-Oi amor –ela deixa algumas lágrimas cair enquanto Harry as enxuga com os polegares.

-Não chore amor... Estou de volta... –Gina sorri e faz o namorado se deitar novamente na cama, eles conversavam quietamente enquanto Madame Pomfrey conferia o menino.

-Eu digo Potter... Nem mesmo seu pai que era um dos maiores encrenqueiros que eu já conheci entrava em situações como você –ela examina as mãos do menino que pareciam um pouco ásperas –Eu ainda quero entender como você ainda esta acordado depois de lançar toda aquela magia –Harry sorri marotamente e fala.

-Sorte? –a enfermeira bufa e fala.

-Se tudo que você fez foi causado por sorte, aprenda a colocar sua sorte e garrafas e venda... Eu lhe asseguro que serei uma cliente freqüente –ela termina de conferir o menino quando ela se lembra de algo –Eu gostaria de saber sobre aquelas asas prateadas Sr Potter –Harry sorri malicioso e se senta na cama ao que os amigos se viram para ele.

-Digamos que seja parte de mim... E que vocês já a viram antes –ele pisca para Hermione e Gina, Rony eleva uma sobrancelha ao que o menino disse, mas os olhos da enfermeira voam largos.

-Você quer dizer... –ela aponta para as costas dele, mas o menino apenas sorri para ela que sai ainda tremendo a cabeça.

-O que foi tudo isso? –Hermione pergunta confusa enquanto tentava alisar o cabelo molhado.

-Quem sabe um dia eu mostre para vocês –ele fala misterioso ao que Gina fica com um sorriso inocente –Doce Merlin... Eu vou ter que contar não? –a ruiva apenas intensifica o olhar de inocência ao que o menino bufa.

Em menos de dois dias ele seria forçado a mostrar o grifo dele para ela.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, quando o toque de recolher já tinha começado, Minerva caminha até a enfermaria, ele não estava ali para criticar o menino, ela tinha ouvido os argumentos de Harry e Gina sobre falar para o diretor não provocar eles, mas o diretor parecia ter deixado a irritação de não saber onde Harry estava subir sua cabeça e não ouviu os argumentos da menina que Harry se descontrolaria, o diretor deveria ter pensado que Harry não acordaria até depois da tarefa, mas tudo veio ao fim onde Harry esmurrou o diretor e causou a fenda entre eles se abrir ainda mais.

-Ola Sr Potter –Harry estava sentado enquanto escrevia nos pergaminhos, ele coçava a cabeça com uma pena quando ela entrou, ela poderia sentir quando ele ficou rígido e fala suavemente –Não estou aqui para lhe criticar Harry... Embora eu não aprove você ter esmurrado Alvo... Ele de certa forma mereceu por não ouviu o que os alunos tem a dizer –vendo o olhar surpreso do aluno ela sorri e fala –Não era um segredo o argumento que Srta Weasley e o diretor tiveram, ela insistiu em lhe falar que você ficaria bravo caso a usasse na tarefa... Mas Alvo tem se irritado com o fato de não poder achar informação alguma sobre seu paradeiro e isso o fez não pensar corretamente –Harry parecia pensativo e então ele suspira.

-Eu não tenho nada contra o diretor... Mas a medida que ele vai tentando invadir a minha vida privada, ele me faz querer sumir da escola... Eu só não faço por causa de Gina... Se eu convencesse os Weasleys, Neville, Hermione, Luna e mais alguns amigos... Eu com certeza abandonaria Hogwarts –Minerva cabeceia e se senta ao lado do menino.

-O problema de Alvo e que ele já viveu durante uma guerra e no inicio de outra, ele sabe que Você-sabe-quem ainda não morreu e esta a espera para voltar e isso o deixa em extremidade... Mas ele perde a visão de diretor e entra no modo de guardião da luz... –Harry treme a cabeça e fala.

-Mas isso e o que me faz ir para cada vez mais longe dele... Ele não esta sendo um "guardião" da luz como você mesma disse... Ele esta me empurrando para saber se não serei o próximo Tom Riddle e me acredite... Se eu tivesse continuado nos Dursleys... Ai sim ele teria preocupações em ter um novo Lorde das Trevas –os olhos de Minerva voam largos ao que ela fala.

-Era tão ruim assim? –Harry puxa um frasco de dentro do bolso e coloca a varinha em sua cabeça, assim que ele se dá por satisfeito ele puxa a memória e coloca no vidro.

-Veja por você mesma –ela pega o frasco e cabeceia para o menino e sai da enfermaria.

Ela encara o frasco por um longo tempo antes de seguir para a sala do diretor, quem sabe assim ela conseguia achar uma forma de fazer aqueles dois bruxos teimosos se darem bem.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para minha mais nova piquetuxinha que amo demais... minha filha Julia M. Van Phailaxies... te amo por demais minha lindinha.. saiba que vc sempre vai estar no meu coração piquena...**

**Te adoro lindinha...rs**


	16. Capitulo XVI – Uma visita ao passado

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XVI – Uma visita ao passado.**

Minerva Mcgonagall sempre foi uma mulher que gostou de tudo no seu devido lugar, todas as coisas funcionando perfeitamente e sem erros, ela sempre foi rígida na educação de seus alunos para que eles compreendessem suas habilidades mágicas e serem responsáveis quando os usassem.

Mas ao que tudo parecia mudar aquele ano, desde que Harry Potter tinha voltado para a escola.

No começo ela tinha ficado emocionada quando ouviu Alvo falar sobre o nome do menino aparecer na lista dos alunos do quarto ano, ela ficou surpresa que ao invés do diretor usar uma coruja para entregar a carta ele tinha pedido Fawkes para o levar para a casa dos Weasleys.

Ela se sentou em seu escritório durante horas, esperando que o diretor a chamasse e falasse sobre o encontro com Harry, mas assim que ela vê a expressão do homem na lareira, ela pode ver que as coisas não tinham saído como ele queria.

No momento em que ela entrou no escritório do diretor, ela pode notar que ele estava tenso e com uma labareda de raiva, Fawkes parecia silencioso e mandava um olhar estranho para o diretor, mas o velho amigo dela começa a explicação do que tinha acontecido na casa dos Weasleys.

Ele contou sobre a posição de defesa que o menino assumiu assim que ele entrou.

Da disputa verbal entre eles.

Do fato do menino saber a profecia.

E da vergonha do diretor em assumir que tinha usado Legimência no garoto.

Por fim o diretor mostrou a memória do que tinha acontecido naquele dia, Minerva encarou com surpresa o sobrinho postiço, ele era uma copia exata de Tiago naquela idade, mas os olhos dele eram de um verde intenso que ela jurava que poderia ver a antiga amiga neles.

A troca de farpas entre o diretor e o menino foi um tanto surpreendente, não muitas pessoas tinham coragem de contradizer o diretor, ela era orgulhosa em dizer que era uma dessas pessoas, mas o menino não apenas contrariou o diretor, mas soltou uma magia tão intensa que até mesmo na penseira ela pode sentir.

Antes que as coisas pudessem escalar mais, Arthur interveio e pediu para o diretor se retirar, ela agradeceu silenciosamente a alma do homem por fazer tal movimento, ela não estava segura se a casa deles estivesse inteira se eles continuasse, mas ao que parecia a memória não tinha terminado, assim que Alvo sai da sala ela pode ver o menino cair no chão ajoelhado arquejando, ela não entendia o que tinha acontecido até Molly murmurar sobre o menino usar tanta magia depois de receber quatro feitiços atordoantes.

Assim que ela saiu da penseira, ela encarou o velho amigo com um olhar duro, tinha sido anos desde que Minerva tinha mandado aquele olhar para o diretor, a última vez tinha sido quando o velho diretor tinha deixado o garoto com os Dursleys.

Ela começou a discutir com o diretor, em meia hora ela estava gritando, quando estava para ser uma hora ela soltou um grito exasperada ao lembrar o homem que Harry não o conhecia completamente e ao julgar pelo olhar culpado dele, que ele pretendia fazer algo com o menino que envolvia algo como o enviar de volta aos Dursleys.

O diretor apenas ficou silencioso ao qual ela lançou as mãos ao céu e saiu murmurando sobre homens velhos teimosos e que se o garoto decidisse nunca mais vir a Hogwarts que seria culpa dele.

Foi com um pouco de surpresa que no dia primeiro de setembro, Alvo apareceu em sua porta juntamente com Severo e perguntado se ela pudesse ir com ele na estação de Hogsmeade, ela ficou curiosa sobre o que teria feito o diretor ir recepcionar os alunos do primeiro ano quando ela ouviu Severo murmurar algo sobre Potter arrogante.

A curiosidade dela parecia ter dobrado quando ela seguiu os dois homens para a estação, ela nunca desejou tanto que o trem fosse mais rápido, a curiosidade dela sobre Harry parecia ter se multiplicado pelos dias, ela queria saber como era o garoto sem ele estar defensivo.

Mas as coisas pareciam não ter sido planejadas para serem calmas, no momento em que Harry pisou na estação, Alvo abriu a boca grande e declarou claramente que Harry Potter estava indo para Hogwarts.

Se eles não estivessem em publico ela teria amaldiçoado o homem velho.

Mas a reação de Harry era de totalmente inesperada, ele fingia não ter ouvido o diretor, criando coragem ela se aproxima para falar com o menino, mas ele não lhe deu atenção, no mesmo instante que ela ia começar a olhar ele de forma repreensiva, Severo abriu a boca dele.

Ela se lembraria sempre da expressão de medo que Severo teve quando Harry apareceu do nada em sua frente e o esmurrou, o diretor tentou intervir, mas o garoto era firme naquele olhar de ódio que ele mandava para Severo.

Então o mundo se quebrou quando ela ouviu Harry dizer sobre Snape.

Ela acreditava que Severo nunca tinha superado as brincadeiras dos marotos ou a rejeição de Lílian, mas causar a morte dos amigos dela, deixar Harry órfão e ainda criticar o menino por defender a família dele?

Ela ficou fria com os dois homens enquanto voltavam para o castelo, ela ouvia o diretor tentando explicar sobre Snape ter ouvido parte da profecia que marcava Harry e Voldemort, mas que por Voldemort ter mirado os Potters que Severo voltou para a luz.

Mas Minerva não confiava mais completamente em Alvo, não se ele ainda visse algo de bom em Snape.

Ela viu com o passar do tempo Harry se estabelecendo em uma rotina em Hogwarts, embora ele não freqüentou a escola nos últimos três anos, ele apresentava um nível superior de magia que ela não entendia completamente, mas ao que parecia se manter escondido não tinha sido a única meta do menino.

É ele era poderoso.

Os vários conflitos que ela presenciou entre o menino e o diretor eram inesperados e terrificantes, Harry tinha o domínio sobre sua magia e muito mais alem, ele quebrava as regras da magia com um estalar de dedos.

Quando Minerva viu o diretor carregando Gina Weasley em seus braços e indo em direção da câmara dos campeões, ela ficou um tanto apreensiva, Harry não estava em condições de participar e ele não poderia forçar as pessoas a serem reféns na tarefa, ela achou que Harry teria indulto para não fazer a prova, mas ouvir os professores falando em colocar a face dele no lago para o declarar desclassificado não soou bem nos ouvidos dela, ela tentou falar com Alvo sobre isso, a menina a fazia lembrar um pouco de Lílian, não apenas na aparência, mas na forma que ela agia ao lado de Harry, ela tinha sorrido muito quando ficou sabendo que os dois tinham começado a namorar, não que ela achou que não aconteceria, ela tinha certeza, como Tiago dizia pelos corredores da escola, era a benção que tinha caído na família Potter.

No começo da segunda tarefa, ela sentiu um aperto no peito em ver os outros campeões entrando no lago e sabia que algo estava errado, foi quando ela ouviu os gritos e pessoas apontando para o céu.

Assim que ela viu o menino voando em cima do lago com aquelas asas, a expressão de puro ódio dele, ela percebeu que Alvo talvez não tivesse mais chances de ter o menino ao seu lado.

No instante que o gêiser jogou os sereianos para fora do lago, ela compreendeu que Alvo e os outros diretores pagariam pelo que fizeram a Srta Weasley.

Harry segurava Gina como se ela fosse sumir de repente de seus braços, em um pequeno vislumbre ela pode ver Tiago abraçando Lílian quando ela foi atacada por dementadores na última visita deles em Hogsmeade no sétimo ano.

Ela não ficou surpresa quando Alvo começou a se aproximar, Harry se virou e soltou um murro nele, de certa forma ela mesma estava querendo esbofetear o diretor por ser tão inconseqüente, mas ouvir a voz fria do sobrinho postiço dela ameaçando a todos ali com a varinha em sua mão fez ela perceber uma coisa.

Ele não era Tiago, ele não era um brincalhão, ele era um guerreiro que cumpriria suas promessas.

Mas hoje ela estava com medo mais medo ainda.

Ela encara o frasco em sua mão, a memória da infância de Harry com os Dursleys.

Uma parte dela queria ver, saber porque o desejo do menino de fugir da casa era tanta que ele desapareceu durante anos, fazendo todos acreditarem que ele estava morto.

Mas outra parte dela tinha medo de descobrir o que quase tinha acontecido com Harry.

Ela tinha ouvido historias de Alvo sobre a infância de Voldemort, embora ela tivesse medo do nome, ela sabia o que ele tinha sido antes, ela tinha freqüentado a escola alguns anos a frente e sabia que o menino não era tão inocente como todos diziam.

Ela viu o garoto que estudou na mesma escola que ela virar o monstro que ela temeu durante anos.

Ela poderia ouvir a voz de Harry, dizendo que se não tivesse escapado dos Dursleys, que ele seria o próximo Lorde das trevas.

Segurando o frasco ainda na mão e respirando pesadamente, ela dá a senha para a sala do diretor, ela não se lembrou qual era o doce, ela sabia que o homem amava doces e sempre os usava como senha, mas ela não estava com cabeça para pensar nas excentricidades do diretor, ela precisava ver as memórias do menino.

-Entre Minerva –ela ouviu a voz do amigo, mas a voz que ela ouvia com tanta alegria e divertimento estava tingido de raiva e decepção, ela abriu a porta e o viu sentado, segurando um saco de gelo perto do olho roxo que Harry tinha lhe dado.

-Ainda doendo? –ela perguntou com uma tentativa de sorriso ao qual o diretor lhe mandou um olhar gélido.

Não era tempo para brincadeiras.

-O que posso fazer por você hoje Minerva? –o tom dele era fixo e ela quase sempre odiou quando ele usou aquela expressão neutra que ela não pode ler, ele sempre usava isso quando estava confuso, com medo ou com raiva e hoje ela não pode identificar o que era.

-Eu queria pedir permissão para usar a sua penseira, Alvo –o velho diretor a encarou e então com um movimento de varinha a tigela com letras rúnicas voa para a escrivaninha.

-Você deseja privacidade? –ele pergunta ainda com a máscara neutra, mas ela pode ver um leve brilho de curiosidade nos olhos dele.

-Talvez mais tarde eu lhe mostre o que vi... Mas eu gostaria de ver isso primeiro sozinha, por favor –ela fala educadamente, o diretor cabeceia e vai para o quarto dele, ela se vira para Fawkes e suspira –Eu vou precisar de sua ajuda quando sair da penseira Fawkes... Eu... Eu não tenho certeza do que vou ver... Mas acho que não serei a mesma depois disso –o pássaro parecia cabecear para ela que respira fundo e coloca a memória na penseira, com um suspiro ela toca na superfície gasosa e entra nas lembranças de Harry.

_Flashback._

Minerva encarava o lugar onde ela estava, era um espaço pequeno e abafado, ela sempre sentiu um pouco de claustrofobia quando estava em lugares fechados, mas depois de virar um animago, ela poderia se controlar melhor, mas ela estava preocupada que talvez a memória estivesse errada, ela não poderia compreender por que Harry estaria em um lugar assim, ela estava começando a ajustar a vista na escuridão quando uma luz passa por uma pequena racha na porta minúscula de onde ela estava.

-Acorde menino... Já –ela reconheceu a voz, era Petúnia Evans ou no caso Dursleys naquela memória, ela tinha visto a mulher antes, principalmente com Lílian, mas a mulher era tão preconceituosa e má que Minerva quase sempre deu desculpas para não visitar Lílian na casa dos pais para evitar ver a mulher.

-Sim tia Petúnia –Minerva foi surpreendida por não ter visto o menino antes, ele estava deitado em um canto minúsculo daquele espaço e parecia pegar as coisas no escuro, de repente ele ergue sua mão para uma lâmpada que estava pendurada e acende.

Foi com um horror sem precedentes que Minerva notou que o menino dormia em um armário debaixo das escadas.

-Eu quero que você faça o café da manhã... Meu Dudinha esta recebendo visitas hoje para brincar e uma monstruosidade como você deve ficar longe entendeu? –o menino apenas cabeceia, Minerva estava tentando compor a idade do menino, ele não poderia ter sido mais de cinco e estava tentando fritar ovos e bacon em um fogão que era maior que ele.

Ele estava quase terminando o café quando outro menino entrou, diferente de Harry que parecia quase desnutrido, o menino era quase obeso e no momento que viu o primo dele, ele o esmurrou no estomago fazendo Harry ofegar e perder o controle da frigideira.

-O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO SEU ANORMAL –ela viu Petúnia arrastar o menino pelo braço e o jogar indelicadamente para dentro do armário –O QUE EU TE FALEI SOBRE SUJAR MINHA COZINHA? SEM CAFÉ DA MANHÃ OU ALMOÇO PARA VOCÊ –Harry se sentou na escuridão ainda segurando o estomago e murmura quietamente.

-Qual e a diferença de ontem? –Minerva queria segurar o menino quando a memória parecia dissolver e então entrar em foco novamente, ela estava em uma sala de aula trouxa, ela pode ver alguns alunos, livros, tudo perfeitamente, mas a atenção dela vai para o menino que estava sentado perto da janela com um olhar distante.

-Hoje teremos uma prova surpresa para avaliar como vocês estão entendendo o conceito que eu demonstrei semana passada –a professora entregou uma folha para cada criança, assim que ela entrega para Harry ela volta para a escrivaninha e abre um livro e fala –comecem agora –as crianças começaram a escrever rapidamente nas folhas, Minerva encara o menino que não tinha se mexido, ela ouve alguém chamando a atenção de Harry e se vira para ver o primo lhe mandando um olhar de desprezo.

-Papai vai bater em você se você for mais esperto que eu –Harry parecia estremecer ao que a professora abaixa o livro e fala.

-O que vocês dois estão cochichando ai? –Harry nem ao menos abriu a boca quando Duda se levanta e fala.

-Harry estava querendo que eu passasse as respostas para ele professora... Eu disse não –o menino sorri malicioso para o primo que apenas se sentou lá com a cabeça baixa.

A professora se aproxima e segura o braço de Harry e fala.

-Vamos para a diretoria agora Sr Potter –Harry vacila um pouco quando ela segurou o braço do menino e ela sentiu que ele escondeu algo e a professora parecia ver isso também –Venha comigo Sr Potter –ela colocou a mão suavemente no ombro do garoto que vacila, ela leva o menino até a enfermaria que estava vazia e fala –Algo esta lhe incomodando Sr Potter? –o menino ainda se mantinha em silencio ao qual a professora bufa –Eu sei quando uma criança esta sendo maltratada Sr Potter... Você me diria se algo acontecesse? –Harry encarou a mulher e ele falou quase mecanicamente.

-Eu estou bem, professora... Estou me esforçando o máximo para ser um bom garoto... Posso voltar agora? Tenho uma prova para terminar... –a professora encarou bem o menino, Minerva poderia jurar que se a mulher não fosse trouxa que ela estava usando legimência no menino, mas logo ela cabeceia e o menino volta para a sala onde os alunos soltaram risinhos e Harry encarou a prova que ele deveria ter começado a escrever.

Mas a prova tinha sido deteriorada com uma caneta vermelha onde se dizia.

_Potter não tem pais e não passa de uma monstruosidade._

O menino manda um olhar para todos na sala, mas todos que viravam para ele mandavam sorrisinhos maliciosos ao qual Duda parecia orgulhoso, Harry pega um lápis e começa a escrever mesmo assim na prova.

Quando a aula estava terminando, os alunos foram entregar suas provas para a professora, a mulher encarou Harry que entregou a folha ainda marcada com tinta vermelha escrito aquelas palavras sujas, mas ao invés de falar algo, ela apenas fechou os olhos enquanto o aluno saia da sala.

-POR QUE NO NOME DE MERLIN VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA? –Minerva berrou para a figura na penseira, ela estava crente que a mulher sabia que o menino esta sofrendo, por que ela não o ajudou?

A lembrança pareceu se dissolver novamente e logo uma nova memória apareceu.

-COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COM DUDA MOLEQUE INSOLENTE –Minerva encarou o homem com olhos largos ao qual ele começou a bater no menino com um cinto grosso –Meu garoto inteligente... Meu filho responsável... Você tentando tirar vantagem dele na classe –os socos e chutes pareciam contínuos, Minerva estava segurando a varinha tão forte que estava começando a soltar faíscas fortes, o menino estava no chão, segurando o grito com a mandíbula enquanto as costas eram chicoteadas por aquele monstro –Vá para seu quarto... Sem comida por uma semana seu ingrato... –O menino tentava se arrastar pelo chão ao qual de repente ele parou e tossiu sangue no chão, Petúnia encarou o chão com horror e logo pegou o braço do menino e o joga com tudo dentro do armário.

-Por que? –ele falou em um sussurro, Minerva se inclina ao que o menino fala ainda mais baixo –Por que eu não morri com meus pais? –Minerva encarou o menino horrorizada, ele estava desejando a morte com apenas cinco anos?

A próxima memória era diferente, ela estava na diretoria da escola do menino, a professora da memória de antes estava lá juntamente com o diretor e os Dursleys.

-Eu sinto ter lhes chamado em uma hora tão ruim... Mas e que estamos preocupados com o pequeno Harry –o diretor fala suavemente, mas ele parecia ter um olhar de suspeita.

-O que aconteceu com nosso sobrinho? –Válter pergunta com um toque de preocupação ao qual o diretor retira uma folha de uma pasta e mostra, era a prova que o menino tinha feito, mas ainda agüentava as marcas dos xingamentos que ele tinha recebido.

-Ao que parece alguns alunos andaram atormentando o seu sobrinho... Tentamos falar com ele sobre quem estaria fazendo isso... Mas ele não nos contaria, tivemos alguns incidentes onde foi pego o filho de vocês chamando Harry de monstruosidade... Eu sei que e indelicado perguntar sobre isso... Mas o filho de vocês não se dá bem com Harry? –Petúnia começou um delírio sobre Duda ser um garoto exemplar, que Harry quase sempre tentou manchar a honra do filhinho dela, Válter começa a falar sobre possíveis traumas psicológicos no menino, por ser órfão e que os pais eram más influencias antes de morrerem em um acidente de carro onde o pai de Harry estava bêbado.

Minerva ouvia tudo com um ódio acima do normal, ela não acreditava que os professores escutavam atentamente aos dois e ainda ignoravam o menino, Harry ainda foi obrigado a ouvir os nomes dos pais dele sendo jogado na lama sem piedade, ela queria ajudar o menino de qualquer forma, mas ele parecia quase catatônico.

-Iremos conversar com ele em casa sobre isso –ela ouviu Válter falar com um sorriso para o diretor que retribui achando que logo o menino estaria bem.

A próxima memória fez a velha professora quase passar mau de tão cruel era aquele homem.

Ela viu aproximadamente mais dez memórias antes de ver a última, depois de tudo aquilo a professora ainda estava tentando se controlar, ela achou que as coisas tinham ido ruins nos Dursleys, mas era muito pior, ela entendeu agora porque Harry não confiava no diretor, como confiar no homem que o colocou naquele inferno.

Ela estava novamente no armário debaixo das escadas, Harry estava ofegante e tinha o braço curvado em um ângulo estranho, parecia quebrado, suas roupas estavam rasgadas em vários pontos e estavam manchadas de sangue, Minerva se senta ao lado da figura e queria nada mais do que passar a mão pelo cabelo incontrolável dele e falar que ficaria tudo bem, mas logo o silencio e interrompido quando Válter começa a falar.

-Eu não terei isso Petúnia, o garoto esta causando problemas atrás do outro... Achei que se o batêssemos que ele deixaria de fazer estas coisas... Mas agora ele esta até mesmo mais atrevido... Perguntando sobre aquelas monstruosidades dos pais dele... Devemos fazer algo para parar com isso –Petúnia parecia vacilante e fala.

-Mas Válter... A carta... –O homem parecia ainda mais irritado e fala.

-Eu não dou importância para o que aquele velho pirado pensa, daremos um fim nisso Petúnia, eu não terei uma monstruosidade em minha casa... Ainda faltam cinco anos... Se sumirmos com ele agora eles nunca saberão –Minerva ofega ao ouvir o homem falando em matar o próprio sobrinho, Harry parecia ouvir isso também e com dificuldade ele junta alguns livros e alguns desenhos que ele tinha feito e guardou tudo em uma manta que ela se lembra de estar na cesta que Harry estava naquela noite terrível.

O menino pega algo embaixo da cama dele e aperta em sua mão, olhando mais de perto, Minerva pode ver um anel com alguns desígnios de Lírios e Petúnias adornados e logo ela sente o umbigo sendo puxado e ela estava em outro lugar.

-Harry... É você filho? –ela ouviu a voz de Tiago e ela estava preocupada que o menino estivesse a beira da morte quando as luzes se acendem rapidamente e ela pode ver uma sala onde vários quadros estavam pendurados e quase todos ofegam ao ver o menino desmaiado no chão.

-Harry... Meu filhinho... –Lílian diz com horror e começa a chorar, Tiago parecia irradiar poder, até mesmo sendo um quadro e logo ele berra.

-NIMY... TEMOS UMA EMERGÊNCIA NA SALA DOS QUADROS... VENHA AGORA –Um estalo depois e um elfo domestico aparece na sala e olha horrorizada para o estado do menino.

-Mestre Harry... O que aconteceu? –ela segura o pulso do menino e os olhos dela se alargam –Mestre Tiago... Mestre Harry esta em estado critico... Nimy não sabe o que fazer... –o elfo começa a chorar ao qual Lílian fala.

-Chame alguém... Qualquer pessoa... Até mesmo professor Dumbledore e favorável em um momento desses... Mas salve meu bebê –Nimy puxava as orelhas sem saber o que fazer quando Tiago fala.

-Nimy... Eu... Eu lhe dou a permissão de usar magia de elfos antigos –todos os quadros se viram para Tiago que encarava o menino –Salve meu filho Nimy... Eu imploro... –No mesmo instante um brilho rodeia o pequeno elfo que parecia crescer um pouco, seus olhos ficaram dotados de inteligência e suas mãos mais firmes.

-Eu assim o farei Mestre Tiago –ela fala com uma voz reverente e com um estalar de dedos Harry fica em cima da mesa onde ela descarta as roupas do menino.

Minerva nunca pensou que poderia ficar ainda mais horrorizada depois de ver Válter chicoteando as costas do menino com um cinto quando ele era cinco, mas as feridas que ele apresentavam eram tantas que até mesmo o elfo não sabia por onde começar, com um suspiro as mãos dela começaram a brilhar e ela tocava suavemente cada ferida que começava a se fechar lentamente.

Parecia como se fossem horas, mas enfim as feridas do menino tinham sido curadas, mas ele ainda parecia desacordado.

-Meu filho... Meu bebê... Como Petúnia pode... –Lílian choramingava ao qual Tiago a abraça, a mulher chorava muito enquanto o filho ainda estava deitado na mesa.

-Não chore mamãe –eles ouviram o sussurro gentil de Harry, todos se viram para ver o menino com os olhos quase abertos –Não foi sua culpa mamãe... Não chore... –Lílian parecia ainda mais chorosa ao qual Tiago fala.

-Descanse agora filho... Você esta em casa... –Harry parecia sorrir com sono e fala.

-Eu... Gosto... De estar em casa... –foi nesse momento que a memória terminou.

_Fim do Flashback._

Minerva apareceu na sala do diretor, ela ainda tinha rastros de lágrimas nas bochechas e parecia ter entrado em uma batalha contra mil dementadores, mas ela não se importava, ela encara a penseira com medo, ela tinha tentado se preparar para tudo que tivesse sido a infância de Harry, mas ela não esperava que fosse tão ruim assim.

Fawkes voa para o colo da mulher e soltava pequenas notas calmantes, mas nem mesmo o poder da fênix poderia curar completamente o coração da mulher depois de tudo que ela viu.

-Como ele pode ser um menino tão alegre e maroto depois de tudo que ele sofreu assim, Fawkes? –a fênix deixa algumas notas tristes saírem ao qual Minerva começa a chorar novamente.

Ela chorou por um menino que teve medo de ser um bom aluno.

Ela chorou por um menino que sofreu nas mãos de monstros que não o entenderam.

Ela chorou por uma criança que tinha quase perdido sua inocência da pior forma possível.

Mas ela chorou também de alivio, depois de tudo que o menino tinha sofrido e ainda encontrado em seu coração uma forma de se salvar, de não ser o monstro que Voldemort se tornou.

Harry era exatamente o oposto de Tom Riddle, mas ambos vieram do mesmo caminho, ela se perguntava por que Alvo não tinha visto isso, ela tinha lhe falado que os trouxas não eram confiáveis, que ela tinha os inspecionados, não importava a proteção de sangue, o menino quase morreu nas mãos deles.

Ela ficou um bom tempo acariciando Fawkes e ponderando sobre o que fazer agora, Harry tinha lhe dito que ela poderia mostrar as lembranças para o diretor, mas isso ajudaria a fechar um pouco o abismo que eles criaram ou os afastaria ainda mais?

Alvo bateu a porta do escritório suavemente e ela vê nos olhos azuis do amigo um pouco de apreensão se decidindo que assim era melhor, ela fala.

-Você tem que ver algo –ela aponta para a penseira para o diretor, Alvo eleva uma sobrancelha ao ver a solução gasosa na penseira dele e fala quietamente.

-Você viria comigo? –Minerva estremece ao se lembrar dos horrores, ela treme a cabeça e enxuga as lágrimas em seu rosto.

-Eu não voltarei para esta memória nem que você usasse a maldição imperiosa em mim Alvo –o velho diretor encarou a amiga com preocupação e logo entra na penseira.

Minerva ficou um tempo sentada naquele mesmo lugar, indecisa sobre o passo que deveria seguir, mas uma coisa estava certa, ela deixaria Harry seguir o caminho que ele escolher, ela não o controlaria ou faria ele se sentir novamente como os Dursleys fizeram, ela estaria ao lado dele, não importa se o diretor fosse contra.

Ela estaria ao lado do sobrinho postiço dela.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Sei que o capitulo foi meio triste, e a homenagem de hoje e para uma pessoa especial para mim...**

**Sei que demorei algum tempo para homenagear vc meu anjo... se eu fosse sincero, deveria ter feito isso no seu aniversario, me desculpe, mas estou aqui especialmente para homenagear minha doce Nytta...**

**Vc e suas irmãs se tornaram uma parte especial da minha vida minha lindinha...**

**Saiba que estarei sempre aqui para vc meu anjinho..**

**Um feliz aniversario... pode ser atrasado, mas foi do fundo do meu coração..**

**Te amo minha lindinha..**

**Meus parabéns amor..rsrs**


	17. Capitulo XVII – Acontecimentos estranhos

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XVII – Acontecimentos estranhos.**

Hogwarts nunca mais seria a mesma.

Este era o pensamento geral de todos os alunos e professores depois que Harry Potter tinha chegado na escola.

Muitos pensaram todos os anos sobre o menino que viveu, muitos se perguntavam como ele poderia ser antes de acharem que ele tinha morrido, as pessoas tinham inúmeras suposições de como ele seria.

Alguns pensariam que ele seria um menino arrogante que adoraria fama.

Algumas meninas pensariam nele como um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante montado em um dragão.

Alguns poucos achariam que ele seria o próximo lorde das trevas por ter derrotado Voldemort.

Mas ninguém parecia ter previsto que ele seria um garoto completamente louco.

Ele já tinha esmurrado o professor Snape e o diretor Dumbledore.

Ele era um dos campeões de Hogwarts.

Ele não tinha medo de ser expulso.

E agora ele entrava no salão principal segurando uma corda onde Rony Weasley estava amarrado.

-Eu juro Potter se você me forçar a dizer isso eu vou matar você –O ruivo falava enquanto corava, muitos se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido, eles tinham formado uma amizade estranha em poucos dias, mas todavia todos pareciam não se impressionar pela amizade deles.

-Você ficou murmurando toda hora sobre Krum e Hermione... Se você quer dizer algo a ela, DIGA AGORA –Harry falou enquanto faz o ruivo se sentar ao lado da menina que cora –Hermione, minha irmãzinha de tudo menos sangue, este ruivo paranóico tem algo para te falar e ele vai ficar amarrado até deixar de ser medroso e te contar o que precisa ser dito –ele se vira para Gina e faz uma reverencia –Um bom dia meu doce anjo, como você esta nessa manhã maravilhosa? –Gina sorri para o namorado e fala.

-Se perguntando por que meu namorado doido estava laçando meu irmão e o trazendo para dizer algo para minha melhor amiga –Harry se senta ao lado dela e ignora os dois amigos ao seu lado.

-Estamos tentando uma nova abordagem, se ele ficar murmurando bravo sobre Krum e Hermione, ele só vai guardar mais raiva e vai fazer algo estúpido, então ou ele conta o que quer dizer para se livrar das cordas, ou serei obrigado a colocar uma poção da verdade goela abaixo da garganta dele –ele manda um olhar para o ruivo que fica pálido.

-Você não faria... –Hermione fala chocada ao que Harry sorri maliciosamente para ela –Merlin... A quem estou enganando? Você faria sim –Harry solta um riso ao que Neville e Luna entram no salão segurando as mãos, ambos pareciam corados e sorriam tolamente.

-Parece que alguém teve um passeio bom –Harry fala para Gina que cabeceia, desde que Neville tinha convidado Luna para o baile, ambos tinham começado a se conhecer melhor e logo ele tinha criado coragem e a pediu em namoro.

Luna tinha começado a sorrir de forma diferente desde então.

-Agora sim eu te mato Potter –Harry se vira rapidamente para ver Rony solto e Hermione com um olhar meio divertido e embaraçado.

-Não acredito que você o soltou tão fácil –ele beija Gina rapidamente antes de sair correndo com o ruivo atrás dele.

-Eu juro que aquele menino ainda vai destruir a escola da forma que ele age –Gina solta um riso ao que Hermione eleva uma sobrancelha.

-E você vai deixar ele fazer isso? –Gina sorri maliciosamente para a melhor amiga que bufa –Por que eu sequer pergunto? Você seria a primeira a apontar onde ele deveria começar a destruição –a ruiva apenas solta um riso maléfico ao que todos no salão principal a encaram com olhos largos.

Outra coisa que a escola tinha percebido sobre os amigos de Harry Potter, ele não tinha muitos fora daquele circulo social, no começo ele andava apenas com Gina, então ele ficou amigo de Neville e Hermione, logo Luna e agora Rony eram seus amigos e não se pode se esquecer dos gêmeos, desde que Harry veio para a escola, ambos pareciam mais enfocados nos estudos, embora muitos ouvissem eles falando sobre a loja de piadas, eles ainda estudavam mais afinco do que nunca.

Mas a surpresa de todos foi quando professora Mcgonagall entrou no salão principal uma semana depois de Harry ter cumprido a segunda tarefa e o abraçado, ela tinha murmurado algo no ouvido dele e ele apenas tremeu a cabeça antes dela seguir para o seu lugar na mesa dos professores, até lá ela tinha voltado com sua mascara neutra.

Hoje era o dia para a descoberta da terceira tarefa, todos os alunos se perguntavam o que seria, alguns chegaram a cogitar sobre um duelo até a morte, mas os professores asseguraram que não haveria duelos dessa forma, Harry apenas bufa sobre a suposta "segurança" que os professores diziam, se esta coisa inteira fosse segura, ele não estaria participando.

Ele recebe instruções de Bagman sobre irem ao estádio de Quadribol onde eles entenderiam a próxima tarefa, assim que eles pisam no estádio, Cedrico deixa soltar um palavrão que o fez ruborizar quando percebeu que todos o encaravam.

-O que no nome de Merlin vocês fizeram com o campo? –Bagman solta um riso e fala.

-Ele voltara ao normal assim que o torneio tenha terminado meu rapaz, não precisa ficar traumatizado –ele eleva os braços e fala –o que vocês supõem que possa ser a terceira tarefa? –Harry solta um bufo e murmura.

-Lições de Jardinagem que não é –ele encara todos os cantos do estádio, mas Krum logo fala.

-Um Labirinto –Bagman cabeceia e fala.

-Correto Sr Krum, vocês estarão enfrentando um labirinto, mas não apenas o labirinto, teremos várias surpresas guardadas para vocês –ele parecia excitado sobre a coisa toda e Harry suspira, ele estava se segurando para não amaldiçoar o homem por ficar apostando nele, alguns duendes tinham se aproximado dele e perguntado sobre o que Bagman tinha lhe falado, Harry tinha explicado calmamente sobre o que tinha acontecido e que não estava participando em qualquer aposta que eles tenham feito, quando os duendes ainda encaravam ele com desconfiança, ele tinha mandado eles para o inferno e dito que não arriscaria o pescoço por algo insignificante quanto dinheiro.

Ele tinha recebido uma carta de Gringottes mais tarde pedindo desculpas sobre o comportamento de alguns dos funcionários deles, mas Harry apenas queimou a carta não dando importância, ele sabia que os duendes eram gananciosos, ele tinha feito amizade com alguns poucos, mas até mesmo eles eram apostadores incorrigíveis.

Ele ainda ri quando se lembra dos duendes apostando com Sírius sobre quem cuspia mais longe em um dos cofres da família Black, Harry não teve coração para contar para Sírius que os duendes poderiam usar magia para ganhar.

Assim que termina a conferencia, eles começam a sair, Fleur e Cedrico estavam envolvidos em uma conversa animada, Cedrico estava querendo dicas sobre algumas coisas para fazer para Cho, Harry apenas ouvia pela metade, o namoro dele com Gina ainda estava no começo e ele não quis "avançar" demais, mas no mesmo instante que ele estava para ir em direção da escola Krum fala.

-Posso falarrr com focê? –Harry encara o búlgaro e então o segue para perto da floresta, Harry ainda mantinha uma mão perto de uma das varinhas caso Krum o atacasse –Qual o seu relacionamento com Hermionini? –ele perguntou diretamente para o moreno que finge ponderar.

-Ela esta perdidamente apaixonada por mim e esta começando a aceitar o fato que só poderá ser minha amante já que amo Gina –os olhos de Krum pareciam vislumbrar de um ódio imenso ao qual Harry solta uma risada –Por Merlin, você e muito fácil –ele conjura uma cadeira e fala –Ela e minha amiga, pode se dizer que a amo quase como uma irmã, eu vejo a maneira que Rony age com Gina quando ele não esta sendo um completo tapado, eu comecei a perceber que sinto assim por Hermione, mas eu tenho que te advertir, o coração dela já tem um dono –a face de Krum parecia cair e ele murmura.

-O rruivo –Harry cabeceia e fala.

-Sim... Rony não é de todo ruim, ele não sabe pensar antes de abrir a boca dele, por isso que ele se atrapalha sempre, mas ele verdadeiramente ama ela e eu posso ver isso neles –o búlgaro estava para falar algo quando eles ouvem o som de algo e logo Sr Crouch sai da floresta cambaleando e murmurando algo.

-Ele non é do seu ministerrio? –Harry cabeceia e tenta chamar a atenção de Sr Crouch, mas ele estava completamente irracional, Harry então o atordoa e fala.

-Precisamos levar ele rápido para Dumbledore –Krum cabeceia e eles começam a ir em direção da escola, Harry aliviava o homem inconsciente enquanto pensava no que poderia ter causado isso, ele entendia que alguém tinha o enfeitiçado, ele não tinha aparecido no baile e muitas pessoas diziam que ele jamais faltou no trabalho, até mesmo se ele tivesse que se arrastar para ir para o trabalho.

Eles chegaram rapidamente na gárgula do diretor, mas foi só então que Harry se lembrou que ele não tinha a senha.

-Você pode dizer para o diretor que estamos aqui? É uma emergência –Krum pensava que Harry tinha enlouquecido quando a gárgula deixa sair um grito e logo sai da frente da escadaria rolante.

-Entre –Dumbledore fala apreensivo, Harry também não estava muito contente de vir ao diretor, mas o homem era um trabalhador importante do ministério e tinha aparecido na escola do homem com aparência de ter sido amaldiçoado.

-Eu o encontrei perto da floresta proibida, Vitor Krum e eu estávamos conversando quando ele saiu dos bosques e estava completamente alterado, ele começou a agir como se estivesse na presença de Percy Weasley e então começou a agir com medo como se alguém estivesse atrás dele, eu tive que o atordoar para trazer ele aqui, mas não parece ter sofrido nada de grave –ele abaixa o homem em uma cama que o diretor tinha suplicado –Boa Noite –Harry se vira para sair quando o diretor fala.

-Eu sinto muito sobre o que você sofreu... Sr Potter –o diretor fala em um sussurro, mas Harry ouviu claramente, eles ainda não poderiam estar no mesmo quarto, mas pelo menos aquele era um pedido de desculpas que ele poderia aceitar.

-Esta no passado, eu ainda não confio completamente em você ou gosto de como você age pelas minhas costas, mas temos um inimigo em comum a enfrentar antes, deixemos isso para outros tempos, agora mesmo estou cansado e tenho que pensar na terceira tarefa –ele vê o diretor cabecear e logo sai do escritório junto com Krum que não tinha aberto a boca, ele se vira para o búlgaro e fala –Tome cuidado quando voltar para o navio, eu não sei o que ou quem atacou Sr Crouch ou se esta perto do castelo, mas fique vigilante –O búlgaro cabeceia e logo sai andando para as portas de carvalho, Harry segue para o salão comunal.

Quando ele chega no salão comunal, ele pode ver que os amigos tinham esperado por ele, Gina estava em um sofá de dois lugares e sorri para ele que retribui e se senta ao lado dela.

-Descobri que a terceira tarefa envolve um labirinto cheio de armadilhas, Krum me perguntou qual meu relacionamento com Hermione ao qual falei que ela esta perdidamente apaixonada comigo e que esta aceitando o fato em ser minha amante já que amo Gina –ele pisca para os amigos que o encaram incrédulos –e claro que eu morri de rir da cara dele, falei que comecei a amar esta morena sabe tudo como uma irmã, então vimos Sr Crouch sair da floresta completamente louco falando como se estivesse na frente do irmão Percy de vocês e então falar que estava com medo de algo, tive que o atordoar e levar para o diretor já que a escola e dele –ele faz uma careta e suspira –o diretor me pediu desculpas sobre o que tive que passar, ainda não o perdoei e talvez vá demorar muito para isso acontecer, mas demos um passo a uma compreensão, não somos inimigos completos e vamos agir juntos para enfrentar um inimigo em comum, agora estou ao lado da ruiva mais sensual que eu conheço e que tenho o maior prazer em dizer que e minha namorada –ele encara os amigos e pergunta com um sorriso –Perdi algo enquanto estive fora? –todos tremem a cabeça ao que Rony fala.

-Acho que temos que começar a sair mais com você... Muitas coisas impressionantes acontecem quando você esta ao redor –Harry solta uma risada e fala.

-Desculpe Rony, mas como disse para os gêmeos, o cabelo esta certo, mas ainda prefiro damas de verdade –o ruivo cora mais e lança um travesseiro no menino que pega com uma mão e coloca no colo de Gina e logo ele coloca a cabeça no travesseiro –Oi amor –Gina sorri para o namorado e fala.

-Você realmente gosta de o provocar não? Ele esta quase sendo sincero com o que ele sente, seja um bom menino e se comporte esta bem? –Harry cabeceia e sorri para ela.

-Eu quase me esqueci –ele lança um pacote para Rony e fala –Um amigo meu me mandou isso e eu não estou afim de queimar mais um e achei que você fosse gostar –Rony eleva uma sobrancelha para o moreno e então abre, era um pôster oficial do time favorito de Rony com o autografo de todos os jogadores.

-Onde no nome de Merlin você conseguiu isso? –Harry sorri para o amigo e fala.

-Um dos meus guardiões ama este time, mas para irritar ele, eu escolhi outro time... Ele sempre esta querendo me corromper em ser torcedor deste... Mas sei que você iria apreciar mais –Rony tinha se levantado e começado a cantar o hino do time do coração dele, Harry estremece e fala –Doce Merlin... Eu cometi um erro dando aquele pôster para ele? –Gina sorri e abraça o namorado.

-Não... Ele vai ficar bem mais a vontade agora sobre nós –eles ficam um tempo ali no sofá enquanto vêem os amigos conversando a sua volta, era um sentimento bom aquele.

Os dias seguintes foram mais calmos, alguns investigadores vieram do ministério para perguntarem para Harry sobre como e onde ele tinha achado o Sr Crouch, ele falou calmamente sobre o encontro e como o Sr Crouch estava delirante.

Os investigadores pareciam querer perguntar mais sobre o paradeiro de Harry, o ministro tinha expressado um interesse sobre o retorno do menino que sobreviveu, mas o menino sempre dava evasivas quando os investigadores começavam a perguntar.

Mas um deles cometeu um erro, enquanto alguns investigadores perguntavam algo para Harry, Mike Stinks tentou usar legimência em Harry.

Antes mesmo que o feitiço se completasse, Harry tinha aparecido bem em frente do homem com a espada a milímetros da sua garganta.

-Quem você pensa que é para tentar invadir a minha mente? –o homem começa a suar ao qual um auror se aproxima e fala.

-Eu tenho que pedir para abaixar a espada Sr Potter –Harry se vira para o auror que estava com a varinha apontada para ele e fala.

-Eu responderei todas as perguntas que acho pertinente ao caso, mas eu não vou tolerar uma invasão em minha mente apenas porque um bruxo insignificante acredita que vá conseguir uma promoção com o ministro por achar informações preciosas sobre o menino que sobreviveu –o auror que se identificou como Kingsley encara o investigador e então volta seus olhos para Harry e pergunta.

-Esta e uma acusação muito grave Sr Potter... O senhor tem certeza que o Sr Stinks usou legimência em você? –Harry cabeceia ao que o homem se vira para o investigador –Você esta ciente que se for provado o uso de legimência você pode ser condenado a cinco anos de prisão em Azkaban? –o homem parecia tremer ao que Harry retira a espada e fala.

-Eu não apresentarei queixa –ele se vira para Kingsley –Eu sei que eles receberam ordens do ministro para descobrirem tudo sobre mim e não os posso culpar pela tentativa –Kingsley eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-E como você sabe sobre isso Sr Potter? –Harry sorri malicioso e aponta para os outros investigadores.

-Eles lançaram as primeiras perguntas sobre o caso, mas então começaram a dar evasivas sobre minha vida pessoal e sobre como muitas "pessoas" ficaram interessadas em onde estive tantos anos, para alguém chegar ao ponto de usar legimência em mim só podemos supor que, ou seja um comensal da morte, ou alguém realmente importante e vendo pelo olhar que o Sr Stinks acaba de me mandar eu estou correto –Kingsley encara o homem que estava sentado atordoado pelo menino o ter descoberto facilmente –Diga ao ministro que eu não contei nem para Alvo Dumbledore onde eu estive... Ele acha realmente que tem chances que eu lhe diga o que fiz nos últimos oito anos? –os olhos dos investigadores voam largos e logo eles se recolhem no ministério e se perguntam quem entregaria o relatório para o ministro.

-Como você fez a besteira de tentar Legimência no garoto, você que vai entregar o relatório Stinks –O homem fica ainda mais pálido, mas pega o relatório e leva para o gabinete do ministro.

-Ah... Vejo que já voltaram da investigação –Cornélio Fudge fala com um sorriso, ao descobrirem que Sr Crouch tinha sido atacado ele lançou uma investigação rápida sobre o ocorrido, ele já tinha preparado alguma forma de acusação contra Sírius Black no possível envolvimento no caso, embora o homem tivesse sumido na face da terra nos últimos anos, mas ele estava mesmo era interessado em Harry Potter.

O mundo tinha entrado em um caos quando Harry Potter tinha desaparecido, a noticia da morte dele parecia espalhar rapidamente e o ministro só poderia criar um dia simbólico para a morte do menino que sobreviveu e ao mesmo tempo lançado uma investigação para descobrir como tinha ocorrido a morte, muitos tinham tentado entrar em contato com os Dursleys, que eram os últimos parentes consangüíneos vivos do Potter, mas ao que parecia eles não tinham idéia de quem era o menino, ele estava quase certo que alguém tinha alterado a memória dos trouxas, mas ele não perderia tempo com aquelas pessoas.

Agora Harry Potter tinha voltado e ele queria saber a verdade pelo sumiço do menino, muitos diziam que Alvo Dumbledore estava no meio do desaparecimento do menino Dolores tinha lhe dito que o diretor parecia suspeito sempre querendo ajudar as pessoas de todas as formas, mas até mesmo Fudge não poderia ver o que seria bom em sumir com o menino Potter.

Mas agora ele viu o relatório sobre o que aconteceu em Hogwarts, ele pode ver que o menino Potter parecia bem informado sobre o estado de Crouch e ainda mais sobre as possíveis causas do que tinha acontecido com o pobre homem, embora ouvir que um dos funcionários mais prestigiados dele estivesse sobre o feitiço imperio o deixou meio vacilante.

Ele se vira para Stinks, o homem estava nervoso com algo e parecia encarar a porta como se esperando que tudo terminasse rapidamente.

-Isso parece bem detalhado, obrigado pelo relatório impecável Sr Stinks –o homem suspira, mas logo volta a ficar tenso ao que o ministro se inclina na mesa e pergunta –Mas eu gostaria de saber... Você conseguiu alguma informação sobre o jovem Sr Potter? –o homem encara o ministro com medo e fala.

-Ele... Ele... Ele lhe mandou um recado senhor... –O ministro eleva uma sobrancelha e então sorri ao imaginar que o menino estivesse interessado em o conhecer –Ele disse... Que nem mesmo Alvo Dumbledore sabe o que ele fez nos últimos oito anos... E... –ele vacila ao encarar o olhar do ministro.

-E o que? Me diga homem... –Sr Stinks suspira e fala.

-Ele disse que nem Dumbledore sabe o que ele fez... Quem você pensa que é para conseguir descobrir –os olhos do ministro pareciam queimar diante da fala do homem.

-E você não pensou em usar legimência sutil nele para descobrir o que aconteceu? –o homem parecia ficar ainda mais pálido e fala.

-Foi isso que ativou a briga toda... Eu... Eu tentei usar Legimência como o senhor ordenou... Mas o garoto tem as proteções mentais mais poderosas que eu já vi na minha carreira inteira... Quando ele notou minha sonda, ele apareceu bem em frente a mim com uma espada em minha garganta me dizendo que não permitiria que tentassem invadir a mente dele –os olhos do ministro voam largos, mas logo ele sorri malicioso.

-O menino o atacou? Acho que poderemos trazer ele para uma investigação mais... Detalhada –o homem estremece e então fala.

-Se este for o caminho que o senhor deseja ministro, então creio eu que terei que pedir demissão –o ministro se volta para o funcionário que encarava o chão.

-Como assim? Do que você esta falando Stinks? –O homem encara o ministro e fala.

-Eu nunca vi uma pessoa com tamanho poder... Até mesmo Dumbledore é poderoso, mas não tem o que este menino tem... –ao ver o olhar do ministro, ele completa –Enquanto ele me ameaçava eu poderia sentir o poder dele envolvendo a todos naquele lugar, não era completamente agressivo, mas se alguém tentasse o danificar ou alguém que ele estivesse protegendo... Eu acho que nem mesmo o ministério inteiro teria poder para consertar tudo que ele teria feito quando terminasse –o ministro se senta atordoado ao que o homem falou, mas logo eles são interrompidos quando Dolores entra, ela ia começar a dar o relatório sobre alguns mestiços que ela esteve investigando quando ela nota o semblante do ministro e do funcionário.

-Algo aconteceu Ministro? –Fudge apenas treme a cabeça e dispensa Stinks, ele tinha muito o que pensar e talvez Dolores pudesse lhe dar alguns relatórios onde ele pudesse ainda se manter em controle.

Kingsley caminhava para o departamento dos Aurores quando viu os amigos chegando e rindo sobre um ladrão que conseguiu se amaldiçoar por estar tão bêbado, mas logo ele se encontra com Tonks e a chama discretamente.

-Ainda nos casos simples? –a mulher muda a cor do cabelo e bufa.

-Eu realmente não sei por que eles necessitam de uma metamorfomaga para um caso tão ridículo como este –ela se senta na cadeira em frente ao amigo e sorri –Como foram as coisas em Hogwarts? Eu queria tanto ter ido com você... –Kingsley riu e fala.

-Tirando o fato que Harry Potter quase decapitou um funcionário que ousou tentar legimência nele, até que as coisas foram tranqüilas –os olhos de Tonks voam largos e ela se inclina na mesa.

-Me conte mais –Tonks era curiosa sobre o garoto, ela sabia a historia que não estava nos livros, ela sabia sobre Sírius, o fato dele ser o padrinho de Harry, dele ser o primo em segundo grau dela, e sobre os marotos, a mãe dela, Andrômeda tinha lhe contado tudo quando ela chegou em casa contando sobre a fuga de Sírius, de alguma forma Andrômeda acreditava que Sírius pudesse ser inocente, embora as provas fossem contra ele.

-Eu nunca vi um menino se mover dessa forma –Kingsley fala com assombro –em um instante ele estava comigo e mais alguns investigadores falando sobre como ele encontrou Sr Crouch, no outro instante ele estava em frente ao Stinks com a espada a milímetros da garganta dele e falando que não tolerava ter a mente invadida –Tonks quase escorrega da cadeira ao ouvir isso e fala.

-Ele fez isso o que??? –Kingsley ri e começa a dizer sobre o menino, isso parecia atrair a atenção de alguns outros aurores que paravam para ouvir sobre o menino que sobreviveu, alguns não acreditavam, outros que tinham ido conferir o torneio tri-bruxo diziam que o menino era capaz de muito mais, mas naquele dia tudo o que se falavam era sobre o mistério do menino que sobreviveu.

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts, uma figura encapuzada caminhava vagarosamente pela floresta proibida, muitos animais pareciam se afastar da pessoa que parecia soltar uma aura mágica poderosa, a figura continuou a entrar mais e mais para dentro da floresta quando ouve sons de cascos vindo apressadamente em sua direção.

-O que quer em nossa floresta, humano? –o ser encapuzado encara o centauro por um longo tempo e fala.

-Eu não converso com subalternos, Ruína... Estou a caminho do conselho dos centauros para uma reunião –O centauro bate os cascos fortemente no chão e fala.

-Quem você pensa que é humano? Você não tem direito algum em entrar na reunião dos centauros –a figura parecia sorrir ao que causou mais raiva no centauro que levanta as patas dianteiras para atacar a figura.

-Um erro grave Ruína –com um impulso a figura pula e segura o pescoço do centauro o fazendo cair no chão.

-JÁ CHEGA –um grito veio do outro lado da clareira, a figura se vira para ver inúmeros centauros o circulando, alguns com arcos e flechas apontados para ele, a figura encara o centauro negro que caminha devagar para os dois lutadores.

-Uma boa noite Sr Potter –Harry retira o capuz e sorri para o centauro –Eu posso lhe perguntar por que atacou um de minha tribo? –Harry solta Ruína que cai no chão e fala.

-Ruína me atacou assim que disse que estava indo em direção da reunião dos centauros, eu precisava falar com você sobre alguns assuntos, ele não aceitou o fato que um humano iria para a sua reunião e me atacou primeiro –O velho centauro parecia entristecer e se vira para Ruína.

-Isso e verdade filho? –o centauro caído encara o chão ao que o rei suspira –Eu não deveria ter o colocado em cargo da guarda da reunião... Você precisa de mais paciência para entender que nem todos os humanos são cruéis –ele se vira para Harry –Mas também não me sinto a vontade em ter meus filhos sendo atacado por um humano –Harry ainda encarava o centauro velho e fala.

-Eu me protegerei sempre que alguém me atacar, seja humano ou não –o centauro cabeceia e eles entram ainda mais para dentro da floresta, logo eles se encontram em uma clareira gigantesca onde se encontrava algumas casas feitas de madeira, um riacho parecia fluir de algum ponto e no meio estava um tronco enorme caído que parecia ter sido esculpido para ser uma plataforma onde alguns centauros e Harry subiram.

-Como muitos de nós vimos pelo passar dos anos, Marte começa a se iluminar novamente, eras antigas mostram que os humanos e centauros lutaram lado a lado, mas conforme as eras foram se passando os humanos começaram a ficar mais e mais egoísta e preconceituosos, tanto que raças antes amigas e que lutavam juntas se espalharam pelo mundo e se esconderam para não sofrerem mais nas disputas de poder –o centauro se vira para Harry que suspira e fala.

-Como alguns devem entender, eu vim ate aqui para assegurar que nem todos os humanos levam o preconceito em seus corações, eu fui educado na fina arte da leitura dos seres celestes pelo meu amigo Firenze –ele aponta para um centauro que cabeceia –Com o tempo nossa amizade se fortaleceu e o vejo como um irmão, por este motivo eu vim até vocês –vendo a atenção dos centauros ele logo continua –Eu segui os mesmos sinais que Firenze me mostrou e chegamos a conclusão que o mau vai se erguer novamente e pela minha amizade com Firenze eu desejo poder ajudar vocês no que puder –um dos centauros se levanta e fala.

-Vivemos muito bem sem a ajuda de humanos, mantemos nossa neutralidade em várias guerras e me pergunto... Por que agora? Por que devemos precisar de proteção, ainda por cima de um humano? –Harry suspira e se senta na frente da plataforma.

-Porque o mau que vai se reerguer não os deixara na neutralidade, alguns de vocês devem se lembrar quando Voldemort estava em sua plenitude, ele não poupava ninguém, qualquer um que ele achasse ser uma ameaça estaria condenado a morte... Eu não venho aqui trazer noticias ruins ou tentar mudar eras de injustiças e preconceitos que os bruxos imbecis criaram ao longo dos anos, eu quero mudar isso sim, mas não porque eu quero a ajuda de vocês, mas porque e a coisa certa a se fazer –ele encara a todos que pareciam um tanto duvidosos ou um pouco suspeitos.

-E como saberemos que você fala a verdade? E se este tal lorde das trevas vir atrás de nós porque aceitamos a sua proteção? –Harry puxa uma das varinhas e logo uma espada longa estava em sua mão, isso parecia alertar os instintos dos centauros que pareciam se preparar para a batalha quando Harry finca a espada na plataforma e fala.

-Eu, Harry James Potter, filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter, da antiga casa dos Potters juro com minha magia, alma, coração e vida que protegerei os centauros com minha vida, que estarei ao lado deles para os proteger de qualquer bruxo, não importando se forem servos de Voldemort ou do ministério da magia –uma aura de magia parecia iluminar toda a floresta proibida, alguns animais se esconderam nas poucas sombras que tinham, a luz era tão intensa que muitos no castelo poderiam ver seu brilho.

Assim que a luz some, eles vêem Harry Potter ainda com a espada fincada na plataforma e encarando a todos com um olhar determinado.

-Isso e uma prova satisfatória? –os centauros mais antigos cabeceiam ao que os mais jovens se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido, o centauro rei, Margorian encara o menino com maravilha e pergunta quietamente.

-Você fala sério? –vendo o olhar de Harry, ele completa –Você estaria disposto a nos proteger sem querer que lutemos ao seu lado contra o mau renascido? –Harry cabeceia e fala.

-Isso e exatamente que eu acabei de jurar –ele se levanta e começa a seguir para a escola, mas ele estava quase caindo quando Firenze o segura e o coloca em suas costas.

-Levando o garoto como se fosse uma mula... Como ele pode... –Ruína começa a murmurar ao que Margorian coloca a mão em seu ombro e fala.

-Firenze não esta fazendo isso em desonra a nosso clã... Ele assim o faz para ajudar um irmão de magia –ele se vira para os outros centauros que cabeceavam –Uma nova era esta surgindo, mas no meio do caminho para esta nova era, temos uma nova batalha para concluir, Harry Potter nos jurou proteção com sua magia e como uma raça antiga iremos proteger as pessoas que nos protegem –os centauros começam a gritar em aprovação, eles não se envolveriam diretamente na guerra, mas se Harry precisasse, eles iriam o ajudar.

Enquanto Firenze caminhava para a direção do castelo, ele pode ver Harry voltando a si e murmurar.

-Gina vai me matar –o centauro solta uma gargalhada e fala.

-Não creio que sua companheira terá intenção de o matar, alem do mais, Vênus esta com um brilho misterioso hoje a noite... –Harry bufa e fala.

-Em outras palavras, ela vai me xingar até eu não conseguir ouvir mais e me puxar para um beijo apaixonado até a quase falta de ar como castigo? –Firenze parecia sorrir e fala.

-Mas eu acreditava que os humanos apreciavam este tipo de passatempo –Harry estremece e fala.

-Cale-se centauro... –Firenze novamente ri e fala.

-Os humanos são misteriosos... mas são ótimos para nos divertir –Harry apenas se mantém silencioso, aqueles centauros tinham uma noção estranha de divertimento.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma nova amiga que conheci, uma garota especial que também e uma autora maravilhosa... este capitulo vai especialmente para você Maria Lua...**

**Adorei te conhecer lindinha...**

**Eu aconselho a lerem as fics dela.. e só procurar no link**

**.net/u/1506098/Maria_Lua**

**Adorei te conhecer lindinha... até quando der meu anjo**


	18. Capitulo XVIII – Intromissões e Família

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XVIII – Intromissões e Família de Verdade.**

Harry acordou com um sorriso naquele dia, a vida dele tinha mudado muito nesses meses, ele tinha permanecido anos escondido na mansão Potter sobre os cuidados de um elfo com magia solta e inúmeros quadros de antepassados dele o ajudando nos ensinos de magias até mesmo perdidas no mundo da magia, quando Sírius apareceu alguns anos depois, ele ficou suspeito que o homem o levaria de volta para os Dursleys, Nimy o assegurou que Sírius nunca levaria ele para a casa dos Dursleys e confessou que aquele era o padrinho de Harry.

Se acostumar com uma pessoa na mansão que não fosse um elfo ou um quadro foi meio difícil para Harry, mas depois de um tempo ele não poderia ver a vida sem o padrinho dele, mas as coisas pareciam mudar a cada momento.

Dois anos atrás Harry tinha se irritado por ficar tanto tempo preso na mansão Potter que tinha decidido sair para o mundo a fora e tinha vagado por um bom tempo pelas ruas, foi então que ele conheceu os dementadores, ele tinha aprendido a fazer o patrono, Sírius tinha o treinado para sobreviver ao confronto contra a criatura, mas ele não esperava que fosse tão difícil.

Quando um dementador estava para roubar sua alma, Remo Lupin de todas as pessoas apareceu e afugentou os dementadores de perto do menino.

Remo começou a cuidar do garoto sem perceber quem era, ele estava confuso sobre porque os dementadores atacariam um menino inocente.

Até que ele viu os olhos do menino.

Os olhos de Lílian.

No começo Remo estava para lançar um patrono com um aviso para Dumbledore quando Harry acordou do nada e segurou o pulso do lobisomem tão forte que Remo poderia jurar que quase tinha quebrado o pulso dele.

Remo parecia confuso com o olhar de ódio do menino para o diretor, mas aceitou ir com ele para a casa onde ele ficou durante anos para explicar o que aconteceu.

E claro que quando ele viu Sírius na mansão Potter as coisas não saíram como ele quis, Remo instintivamente lançou um feitiço cortante em Sírius que levantou uma proteção, mas não forte o bastante para evitar um corte no braço.

Harry, irritado com o ataque, lançou um feitiço de banimento pesado em Remo que bateu com as costas com tudo na mesa o fazendo cair do outro lado, o lobisomem estava para lançar maldições em Sírius por controlar Harry quando Nimy aparece na sala de jantar e com um estalar de dedos ela congelou todos no lugar, ela calmamente caminha e retira as varinhas de cada um e manda um olhar fixo para Harry caso ele tentasse algo sem a varinha.

Quando ela soltou todos, Remo exigiu sua varinha de volta ao qual Nimy apenas estalou os dedos e Remo foi preso em uma cadeira com um babador no pescoço ao qual ela fala.

-Eu já vivi mais do que todos vocês juntos e não estou mais com paciência para agüentar criancices e Sírius –ela se vira rapidamente ao ver o moreno quase começar a rir –Um pio e você vai estar se juntando ao Sr Lupin –Sírius se calou rapidamente ao que Harry puxa uma cadeira e se senta com Remo.

Duas horas depois Remo foi solto e sua varinha voltou em sua mão, mas a raiva que ele sentia antes parecia ter dobrado ou triplicado de intensidade, mas ao invés de Sírius ser o culpado, ele pensava em Dumbledore.

Os próximos dois anos foram de um intenso treino para Harry, ele foi ensinado a tantas magias pelos quadros e pelos Marotos que ele as vezes se sentia pressionado e ambos os amigos do pai do menino viam isso, ele precisava sair um pouco, conhecer pessoas e ser um menino normal.

Foi com grande alivio que Remo apareceu um dia com o profeta diário dizendo sobre a copa mundial de quadribol, Sírius tinha encarado o jornal com um alegria intensa até ele se lembrar que ele era um criminoso procurado, eles ambos ficaram em silencio sobre como levar Harry para a copa mundial quando, de todas as pessoas, Lílian sugeriu que ele fosse sozinho.

Ela mostrou para todos os três marotos e os outros quadros que Harry era mais poderoso que todos eles juntos, ele tinha começado a treinar com seis anos e não tinha sossegado um minuto até mesmo quando os marotos se reuniram na mansão Potter, Nimy não o ensinou apenas magia de magos, mas magia de elfo e algumas magias perdidas desde que Tiago liberou os poderes dela.

Quando Harry ouviu sobre as noticias de que iria para a copa mundial, todos poderiam o descrever com um sorriso que eles nunca tinham visto na vida, ele tinha visto quadribol na penseira dos pais dele com memórias de Sírius, Remo e alguns onde Nimy teve que ir com um dos mestres dela, mas agora ele iria para um jogo de verdade.

Surpreendendo a todos, não foi Remo que começou a se preocupar como uma mãe que esta deixando o filho dormir fora de casa pela primeira vez, mas Sírius, tendo que conviver com o menino nos últimos quatro anos, ele não sabia como agir agora que o menino iria para o mundo lá fora como ele chamava.

Ele tinha escrito alguns conselhos quando o menino estivesse fora, mas assim que Remo começou a ler, ele riu e falou que nunca imaginou que Sírius ficaria tão delicado depois de anos.

Os dois marotos se juntaram para escrever o que Harry deveria fazer para se divertir na copa mundial, até mesmo se algumas coisas Lílian não aprovasse, eles poderiam ver que ela tinha um sorriso ao pensar no filho se divertindo.

Quando Harry tinha voltado no dia seguinte, Sírius tinha abraçado o afilhado e não deixado sair de seus braços por vinte minutos até que Remo teve que o apartar e pegar o sobrinho postiço também em um abraço apertado, vendo o olhar de Nimy para ele, Harry caminha até a amiga e a abraça ao qual ela quase chorou no ombro do menino que ela criou.

Harry começou a contar sobre o que aconteceu, sobre as pessoas que ele conheceu e tudo que ele poderia se lembrar, com um pouco de raiva ele conta sobre os comensais, mas todos os adultos poderiam ver que Harry não estava dizendo tudo, eles o apertaram sobre o assunto até que ele enfim contou sobre Gina.

As reações foram inesperadas.

Sírius começou a andar de um lado para o outro sobre os Potters e ruivas e como o diretor não deixou de ser um velho intrometido.

Remo tinha caído na cadeira e tinha começado a rir sem parar.

Tiago, juntamente com quase todos os retratos da casa, sorriram orgulhosos para o menino.

Lílian sorria para o filho e tentava o dizer como tratar uma menina adequadamente.

Nimy encarou o menino com um olhar longo antes de perguntar se ela deveria começar a arrumar o quarto de mestre para ele e a futura mestra da mansão Potter.

Aquele comentário levou a uma discussão nova entre Harry e os dois marotos "a conversa", Harry e claro, tentou falar que eles eram apenas amigos, mas assim que eles elevaram a sobrancelha para o menino, ele jogou as mãos para o alto e falou que sim, ele tinha paquerado com a menina e gostou de estar ao lado dela.

Este assunto e claro que levou a outro mais sério, a ida de Harry para Hogwarts, muito como os marotos quiseram manter o menino na mansão e o ensinar a lutar, eles sabiam que algo estava perdido na vida do menino e que ele precisava de amigos, foi uma conversa dura até que Sírius disse que ele deveria ir, Harry no começo parecia indeciso, ele não queria deixar o lar dele, mas o olhar de esperança de Gina parecia o puxar para o castelo, foi então que no dia seguinte ele foi para o Beco Diagonal comprar uma varinha para não parecer suspeito e esperou a chegada do dia primeiro de setembro.

No dia ouve uma discussão sobre quem levaria Harry para a estação, Remo não poderia por causa das suspeitas dele ter raptado Harry, Sírius era um criminoso procurado e Nimy era um elfo com magia liberada que estava se tornando cada vez mais parecida com os elfos antigos que tinha deixado a terra eras atrás.

Harry então decidiu que eles fossem com ele só que invisíveis, todos pareciam concordar com isso e Sírius decidiu ir como Almofadinhas.

Harry poderia sentir os guardiões dele o seguindo na estação, ele poderia sentir até mesmo quando eles riram silenciosamente quando eles viram o menino se aproximando de uma menina de longos cabelos avermelhados junto de mais dois irmãos mais velho e a mãe.

Sírius quase entregou o disfarce quando Harry começou a paquerar com a ruiva na frente dos irmãos dela, a menina parecia não ser usada a isso e estava quase totalmente envergonhada, Remo ficou com um sorriso e Nimy encarou a menina e murmurou algo sobre uma mestra muito digna, assim que vêem o olhar de Harry eles sabiam que era hora de ir, não seria bom se alguém os percebesse junto de Harry e com um coração pesado eles desapareceram da plataforma.

Os meses se passaram com a comunicação através do espelho, Sírius no começo chamava Harry todas as noites para um "relatório" na operação conquiste a sua ruiva.

Harry tentava chatear o padrinho com a descrição de cada aula que teve e o que aconteceu no dia antes de falar sobre a ruiva, Remo apenas sorria ao ver o olhar de alegria do sobrinho.

Sírius tinha começado a rir quando Harry confessou que tinha esmurrado Snape quando chegou na plataforma, Lílian exigiu falar com o filho e o dissertou sobre não fazer isso, mas assim que ela ouviu os comentários que o ex amigo disse sobre o filho dela, ela ficou com um olhar chateado ao qual Tiago suspira e abraça a mulher.

No dia em que o nome de Harry saiu do cálice de fogo, ele foi rapidamente falar com os marotos sobre o que tinha acontecido, no começo eles ficaram temerosos, mas assim que ouviram falar que as provas foram projetadas para alunos do sétimo ano, parecia que todos na mansão Potter, incluindo os quadros, começaram a rir e falar que Harry não tinha problemas então com o torneio, no começo Harry ficou receoso, mas ao ver a família dele o apoiando, ele sorri ferozmente e disse que faria o torneio inesquecível antes de fechar a conexão dos espelhos.

Sírius e Remo se encararam e começaram a rir, eles não estavam certos se o castelo estaria inteiro no fim.

Quando a segunda tarefa terminou, Harry fez algo que ele não achou que fosse necessário, ele convocou Nimy para o levar a mansão Potter, assim que ele chega, ele surpreende o padrinho e Remo abraçando os dois e deixado sair toda a angustia, eles tinham ficado preocupados quando Harry não falou com eles em semanas, mas ouvir que o menino ficou em um coma por que alguém manipulou Snape para o atacar, que mesmo em coma o diretor não o isentou da segunda tarefa forçando Gina a ir como refém no lago proibido tinha sido muito, Sírius segurou o afilhado enquanto ele lamentou sobre os medos dele de perder Gina, Remo prepara um chá forte para o menino que tomba no sofá da biblioteca, no começo Sírius tinha argumentado que Harry deveria ficar na mansão Potter e esquecer Hogwarts, Remo parecia quase aceitar ao qual Nimy interveio e fala que Mestre Harry desejaria voltar para Hogwarts, ele não conseguiria ficar longe de Gina e o contrato no cálice de fogo impediria que ele ficasse longe até o termino do torneio.

Ambos os marotos aceitaram isso, duas horas mais tarde Harry acorda ainda um tanto fraco, mas ele sorria ao contar tudo sobre o que ele viveu com Gina na escola, tudo que tinha acontecido, isso parecia fortalecer a visão de Nimy sobre Harry estar preso com a ruiva dele, Harry então disse um pouco envergonhado para os guardiões que ele tinha esmurrado o diretor assim que tinha saído do lago.

Aquela declaração caiu em silencio por um longo tempo até que os marotos começaram a rir, Lílian tentou parecer dura, mas sabendo que o diretor tinha ferido o filho dela, ela não agüentou e começou a rir também, os marotos exigiram ver na penseira ao qual Harry suspira e coloca a lembrança na penseira.

Meia hora mais tarde, os marotos ainda riam do olhar do diretor, mas eles ficam sérios de repente ao perceberem que agora o diretor iria avançar mais em tentar saber onde Harry esteve, o menino em questão confessou ter dado para professora Mcgonagall as lembranças dele dos Dursleys.

Os marotos sabiam que o assunto tinha ficado sério, Harry não revelaria o passado com os Dursleys com facilidade, levou Sírius um ano até ele conseguiu segurar o afilhado que tinha começado a gritar em um pesadelo sobre o que ele passou na casa daqueles monstros, Remo tinha ouvido falar logo depois quando Sírius recebeu a permissão de Harry, mas o menino tinha desaparecido na casa por dois dias antes de voltar com um sorriso sentido.

Harry então decidiu voltar para a escola, os marotos formulavam planos sobre o que ele deveria fazer na escola e quem atormentar, ele ouvia tudo com um sorriso até que Harry pede para Nimy o levar de volta para a escola.

Mas aquele dia era um dia especial para Harry, ele enfim iria mostrar um segredo precioso para Gina, os guardiões dele.

Harry no começo era vacilante em falar sobre os guardiões para Gina por causa de Dumbledore, ele com certeza usaria Legimência na namorada dele para saber as informações, Snape faria o mesmo, como ele provou depois do ataque dele contra o menino, sendo manipulado ou não, Snape deveria ter um impulso para fazer tal coisa para ser controlado facilmente.

Harry então começou a ensinar Gina Oclumência, o menino pensou que levaria tempo para ela aprender o assunto, mas assim que ela lhe contou sobre o que ela verdadeiramente passou no primeiro ano dela foi que ela conseguiu aprender as coisas mais rapidamente.

Assim que ela se livrou das lembranças que Tom tinha infligido na alma da menina, ela parecia descobrir novos talentos em sua magia e o conceito de Oclumência parecia vir mais fácil para ela ao qual Harry fingia falso aborrecimento dizendo para ela que precisou de anos para aprender a arte da oclumência.

Mas Harry parecia ver isso como uma verdadeira benção e logo começou a treinar com Gina em várias horas durante semanas, até que ele já não poderia mais conseguir passar pelos anéis de chamas que ela colocou como defesa nos muros mentais dela.

Hoje seria o primeiro dia que ela falaria com Sírius, Remo, Nimy e os quadros dos pais dele e isso parecia trazer uma sensação de confiança na relação deles.

-Você parece animado hoje –Rony falou com uma voz desinteressada, mas Harry poderia notar um tom de curiosidade na voz do novo amigo.

-Estou aproveitando que e sábado e vou andar por ai com a Gina –Rony no começo eleva uma sobrancelha ao qual Neville sorri para Harry e fala para o ruivo.

-Você quer que ele descreva exatamente o que eles vão estar fazendo nesses "Passeios"? –o ruivo parecia ficar pálido e joga o travesseiro em Neville.

-É da minha irmã que você esta falando –ele se vira para Harry que sorri.

-Fique tranqüilo Rony, trarei Gina de volta com a honra ainda intacta... –ele eleva uma sobrancelha e sorri –Mas e claro... Se ela quiser comprometer a minha honra... –o moreno sai correndo ao qual o ruivo parecia gritar maldições pela porta.

-Por que tenho a impressão que você aprontou alguma coisa? –Gina sorri para o namorado que fingia um olhar inocente.

-Aprontando? Eu? Como pode imaginar uma coisa dessas amor? –Gina se aproxima vagarosamente do namorado e então o puxa para um beijo apaixonado, alguns alunos que estavam no salão comunal encaram a cena incrédulos ou começaram assoviar, a ruiva solta o menino que parecia meio aéreo e fala com um sorriso.

-Porque eu te conheço e sei que você gosta de atormentar meu irmão com nossa relação, agora me diga, o que disse para ele? –a ruiva desliza uma mão pela camisa do menino que respira pesadamente.

-Que ele não precisa se preocupar que trarei você com a honra intacta... E... Eu posso ter insinuado algo... –de repente um sorriso malicioso aparece nos lábios do moreno e ele sussurra no ouvido dele –Com algo sobre não me incomodar tanto se você não quiser deixar minha "Honra" intacta –a ruiva parecia corar cada vez mais com a insinuação do namorado e estava para bater no braço dele quando ele simplesmente saiu correndo pelo buraco do retrato dizendo –Castigo agora não amor... Mais tarde... Talvez –a ruiva logo sai correndo atrás do menino ao qual Hermione suspira e volta para os livros murmurando algo sobre amigos loucos e apaixonados demais para um ambiente saudável.

Os dois andavam rapidamente pelos corredores em direção dos portões que levavam para o jardim, Harry tinha encontrado um lugar distante onde ele poderia colocar as proteções para que ninguém os perturbasse, ele não queria dar vantagem alguma para o diretor ou o ministério que parecia muito interessados nele.

-Chegamos –Harry fala com um sorriso ao que Gina se senta ao seu lado, ele começa a recitar algumas palavras e logo uma cúpula esverdeada rodeia o casal que se senta perto de uma árvore com vista para o lago –agora podemos falar com eles –Harry retira o espelho do bolso e murmura –Sírius –a imagem de Harry e Gina parecia vislumbrar por um instante antes de ficar negro e a face de Sírius Black e Remo Lupin aparecer no espelho.

-Finalmente filhote, estávamos começando a pensar que você estava ocupado demais com outras atividades para falar conosco –Sírius meneia a sobrancelha ao que Harry bufa.

-Como você pode ver amor, este ser pervertido e com alma de cachorro e meu padrinho Sírius –Gina sorri para o homem no espelho e se vira para o namorado.

-Agora sei de onde você tirou este comportamento malicioso que adora me deixar envergonhada –ela cutuca o namorado que parecia corar ao qual Sírius solta um riso que mais parecia um latido de cachorro.

-Eu já gostei dessa ruiva, embora eu prefira as morenas –Nisso o espelho muda de posição e a face de Remo aparece por inteiro.

-Sinceramente Sírius, assim ela vai pensar que criamos Harry como um louco pervertido que adora sexo –o casal que ainda encarava incrédulos Sírius, coram furiosamente ao perceber o que Remo tinha falado –Ah não precisam ficar envergonhados, vocês são jovens e muitos pensam muito sobre este assunto... Eu penso que foi nessa idade que Tiago se apaixonou por Lílian, embora devo crer que as cantadas dele eram piores que a do Sírius –o espelho parecia tremer, como se os dois estivessem discutindo ao qual o casal ouve a voz de Nimy.

-Mas será possível que já estão brigando? –Um clarão e visto no espelho e logo a face da elfa aparece no espelho –Uma boa tarde Mestre Harry, desculpe a interrupção, mas estava curiosa sobre a mestra e seus pais gostariam de falar com ela –ela parecia se virar e falar para os dois marotos –Não, vocês vão ter tempo para envergonhar mestre Harry mais tarde, mestre Tiago e Mestra Lílian estão curiosos sobre a futura Sra Potter –Gina encara o namorado atordoada ao qual ele suspira.

-Eles são apressados demais nesses assuntos, as vezes penso que eles estão muito sozinhos na mansão Potter e por isso que desejam mais pessoas para se divertir, mas pelo nome de Merlin, ainda temos quatorze e treze anos –Gina parecia cabecear quando a elfa coloca o espelho em frente ao quadro dos pais de Harry.

-Oi filho, uma boa tarde Srta Weasley –Tiago fala com um sorriso ao qual Lílian bate no braço do marido.

-Se comporte, Harry já terá que agüentar Sírius e Remo com as gracinhas deles e não queremos deixar Gina encabulada conosco por que vocês três decidiram falar de vida de sexo sendo que meu bebê nem tem idade ainda para começar isso –Sírius parecia murmurar algo ao qual Lílian se vira para o maroto e fala –Sírius, sua forma animaga de cachorro conduz a sua personalidade, eu sinceramente não posso tirar a imagem mental de... –Mas nisso Harry fecha a conexão ao qual os dois se entreolham e caem na gargalhada.

-Eles realmente não batem bem... –Gina fala com um risinho, embora ela estivesse um pouco envergonhada com o caminho que a discussão levou, ela poderia ver um amor que aquela família estranha tinha por Harry.

-Talvez poderemos os ver... Pessoalmente? –Harry meio que pergunta um pouco cauteloso ao qual a ruiva sorri.

-Eu amaria os conhecer pessoalmente amor... Mas quando? Talvez no feriado de verão... –Mas nisso Harry segura a mão dela e fala.

-Que tal... Agora? –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha ao qual o moreno sorri.

-Isso e um passo enorme... Você esta certo disso? –Gina queria os conhecer pessoalmente, mas ela veria muito mais da vida de Harry, não apenas as pessoas que ele viveu ou onde ele morou, mas tudo sobre ele, o menino era uma caixa de mistérios e para ele querer que Gina soubesse de tudo, ele precisaria estar pronto.

-Isso e tudo que eu mais quero... Poder compartilhar minha vida com você... Tudo que sei, que sou... –Gina então cabeceia ao qual Harry sorri e a beija apaixonadamente, assim que eles quebram o beijo, ele sussurra suavemente –Nimy, você poderia nos levar para a mansão Potter? –Gina se surpreende ao ver a elfa segurando o braço de ambos e logos eles somem da escola.

Eles chegaram em um corredor enorme, o teto parecia se expandir para o universo, o chão era coberto de um mármore perolado com algumas gravuras de animais mágicos e letras rúnicas, cada parede tinha inúmeros retratos de parentes distantes de Harry que acenavam e murmuravam entre si sobre o casal, logo eles caminham para a sala onde Sírius e Remo ainda tentavam fazer contato com o espelho enquanto Lílian ralhava os "garotos" por terem envergonhado Harry a ponto dele desligar.

-Vocês realmente deveriam se envergonhar –eles quase pulam ao ouvirem a voz de Harry atrás deles –Vocês tinham planejado isso não foi? –ele lança um olhar desconfiado para todos e logo encaram a mãe dele que parecia assoviar inocentemente –Eu não posso acreditar nisso... Foi você mãe? –Lílian então solta um riso e fala.

-Desculpe querido... Mas isso e um papel dos pais, eles envergonham os filhos quando eles apresentam as namoradas, mas é claro que eu não deixaria eles –ela aponta para os marotos –Irem distantes nos comentários... Mas eu tinha certeza que você fecharia a conexão assim que eu começasse a falar das atividades nada saudáveis de Sírius quando estava na escola –Sírius se vira para o retrato e fala.

-Como assim nada saudáveis? Saiba que todas que passaram pelos meus braços nunca reclamaram –Remo fingia tossir e murmurava algo como.

-Coff... Recebia... Coff... Maldições... –o moreno se vira para o amigo e lança um olhar maligno para o lobisomem que finge inocência.

-Agora eu sei porque todos na escola acham que você é louco Harry –a ruiva começa a rir ao qual o namorado lança um sorriso inocente para ela.

-Como assim amor? Minha família até que esta se comportando bem –Gina só poderia rir e continuar a conversar.

Eles passaram a tarde inteira conversando, Lílian parecia agradada com Gina como namorada de Harry e os marotos pareciam felicitar ela como se ela já estivesse casada com Harry, mas Gina parecia um pouco curiosa sobre Nimy, a elfa tinha se mantido longe de toda a balburdia e da conversa, mas ela lançava um olhar feliz para Harry e ela sempre.

-Oi Nimy –Gina fala com um sorriso ao que a elfa aperta a mão da ruiva –Eu queria dizer que eu estou muito honrada de conhecer a pessoa que cuidou do Harry todos estes anos –a elfa parecia sorrir ainda mais e fala.

-Mestre Harry sempre foi um garoto doce... Eu não posso imaginar como seria a vida na mansão Potter sem ele... E pensar como ele chegou... –ela parecia segurar as lágrimas e Gina a abraça, ela tinha descoberto que Harry tinha mostrado as memórias da infância dele para professora Mcgonagall e eles estavam crentes que o diretor também sabia, no começo ela era vacilante em pedir para ele para ver, mas ele não parecia transtornado, ele parecia saber que ela pediria e tinha arrumado a penseira para ela levar para o dormitório.

Foram duas noites terríveis para Gina depois de ver as memórias, ela sempre sonhava com Harry como ele é e como ele tinha sido aquele pequeno menino na casa daqueles monstros, Harry a confortou durante um bom tempo antes dele dizer para ela esquecer, ir em frente e deixar as feridas para trás.

Ela desejava amaldiçoar aquelas pessoas, mas ela aceitaria as palavras de Harry por enquanto.

Mas em poucos momentos elas deixam a tristezas de lado e começam a falar sobre cada uma, Lílian tinha vindo para perto e ouvia as duas conversando, Harry não era confortável em falar muito sobre Gina, era uma das coisas que a ruiva odiava sobre a irmã dela, ela tinha feito o filho dela temer perder o que era de bom na vida por qualquer deslize e até mesmo deles, a verdadeira família deles, Harry ainda era reservado.

Gina contou sobre os irmãos, sobre amar voar, sobre o incidente do diário ao qual Harry lhe manda um sorriso encorajador antes de voltar a falar com o pai e os tios postiços.

Foi então que Nimy resolveu distrair a tristeza da ruiva com a historia dos elfos antigos.

-Eles realmente viveram nessa terra –ela falava com um olhar distante, mas ainda com um sorriso –Os elfos e os humanos eram aliados fortes contra as forças das trevas, mas assim que a humanidade começou a se dividir, as guerras entre todos os povos afetou a aliança entre humanos e elfos, os elfos então decidiram ir para uma terra onde os humanos não poderiam entrar sem permissão –ela suplica um conjunto de chá e oferece para a ruiva –Mas uma elfa resolveu ficar para trás, Elihnia, ela era uma elfa especial, ela tinha um carinho pelas pessoas que dificilmente faria alguém a odiar... Mas um certo dia ela se apaixonou, por um humano –ela lança um feitiço ao qual Sírius estava tentando mudar o cabelo de Harry para vermelho –Elihnia era poderosa, uma das elfas que poderia não só usar a magia, como também os poderes elementais, a nação dos elfos eram relutantes em deixar ela para trás, mas ela amava muito aquele homem –de repente ela fica com uma expressão triste –Mas o amor entre Elihnia e Connors não teria um final feliz... Houve uma guerra terrível onde Connors foi convocado a ir, mas antes de sair em sua guerra, ele ofereceu um lenço que carregava no pescoço para Elihnia, dizendo que aquela era a prova de amor entre eles e que ele voltaria para buscar –a elfa suspira e enxuga uma lágrima –desculpe, esta história antiga ainda me deixa um pouco nostálgica... Mas bem... Elihnia esperou anos e mais anos, ela nunca desistiu de esperar pelo seu amor voltar, todos os dias ela usava aquele mesmo lenço, em honra do amor deles, mas um dia veio a noticia, Connors tinha tentado salvar crianças de uma ruína em chamas e veio a falecer, Elihnia encarou a noticia tristemente, ela guardou o lenço que ela usava todos os dias e começou a trabalhar incansavelmente, ninguém entendia por que ela não chorava, ela se empenhou inteiramente a manter a casa e tudo que eles tinham juntos em seu devido lugar, mas ela não pode guardar tanta magoa dentro do coração, não e saudável e logo ela começou a perder a magia e não poderia cuidar mais da casa como conseguia um dia... Enfim ela deixou as emoções dela escoarem e chorou, todas as lágrimas que ela chorou foi formando uma nova vida... Os elfos domésticos que você conhece hoje em dia, eles foram criados das lágrimas de Elihnia pelo amor perdido, eles não tinham emoções no começo, mas logo começaram a ter e não entendiam completamente o pesar daquela que os invocou, foi então que eles seguiram os exemplos de Elihnia, trabalhar sem pensar, sem razão, servir ao homem que ela amou, então eles serviriam aos humanos com todo seu vigor, com o passar do tempo eles foram escravizados e usados da forma que acontece hoje em dia, o fato de dar roupas para um elfo domestico os fazem lembrar de Elihnia, ela recebeu roupas do homem que amava e o perdeu, ela perdeu sua magia e morreu em tristeza, por isso que os elfos temem receber roupas –Gina tinha chorado com a historia e parecia cabecear quando ouviu a teoria, Nimy sorri para a nova mestra e fala –Mas Mestre Tiago não me libertou com roupas, os Potters foram um dos magos a aprender sobre o ritual de libertação da magia dos elfos antigos, quando Mestre Harry chegou ele estava muito machucado e eu não conseguiria cuidar dele em meu estado naquela época, mas assim que mestre Tiago libertou minha magia, eu comecei a retroceder a personalidade de um elfo antigo como Elihnia, foi um dia, com o passar dos anos eu começarei a ficar mais e mais com a aparência humana e poderei até mesmo viajar –ela solta um riso ao qual Gina a encara curiosa.

-Mas se você esta livre... Por que você ainda chama o Harry de Mestre Harry? –Nimy solta um riso melodioso e fala.

-Existe uma diferença entre ser obrigada a servir alguém e a obrigação de coração... Eu vivi décadas se não quase um século com os Potters, eles nunca foram maus com quaisquer dos elfos que tiveram a honra de passar por estas terras, quando eu fui libertada eu poderia seguir os caminhos dos outros elfos, mas vendo o pequeno mestre Harry sozinho aqui... Eu compreendi o que foi o destino de Elihnia, ela queria uma família, um lar, sentir o amor das pequenas coisas que valem a pena na vida... Com o passar dos anos eu entendi o que as antigas lendas mostravam, eu não sirvo a casa dos Potters, eu sou parte dessa família como Harry insiste em dizer –Harry coloca uma mão no ombro da amiga e fala.

-Você sempre esteve aqui para mim Nimy... Você sempre vai ser da minha família –a elfa sorri para o menino e logo sai andando para a cozinha –ela precisa de tempo... Esta história sempre a deixa emocionada... E poder enfim conhecer a mulher que roubou meu coração... Ela esteve ansiosa em te conhecer desde que eu falei do nosso encontro na copa mundial... Ela parece gostar de você –Gina sorri para o namorado e logo os dois se abraçam e voltam a conversar com os marotos.

A tarde com os marotos parecia uma diversão sem fim, Sírius e Remo contavam histórias sobre a vida de Harry na mansão, algumas coisas que fizeram o moreno ruborizar ou bufar diante da interpretação de Sírius.

-Você tinha que ver o dia que ele se irritou quando o Remo o acordou com uma bomba de luz... Eu juro o buraco que ele causou com o feitiço era desse tamanho –Sírius aponta para o teto até o chão –Foi só quando ele viu o lobo mau ali caído no chão com um olhar ofuscado e que ele percebeu que era brincadeira –Remo parecia ofendido e fala.

-Pior era quando você fingiu um ataque com sua forma animaga quando ele foi acampar na floresta atrás da casa –Remo fica com um sorriso malicioso ao que Sírius fica com os olhos largos –Quanto tempo demorou mesmo para o seu pêlo crescer novamente? –Os dois pareciam brigar entre si ao qual Harry se aproxima e fala.

-Está na hora de voltarmos para Hogwarts –isso parecia fazer um efeito instantâneo, de repente Sírius perdeu o sorriso e ficou carrancudo, Remo ficou meio triste e Nimy encarava a parede como se tendo medo que demonstrasse algum sentimento de pesar pelo mestre dele indo para longe.

-Não se preocupem... Voltaremos assim que conseguirmos tempo –Gina fala com um sorriso enorme, ela não se lembrava de quando tinha se divertido tanto na presença de pessoas como os marotos, os gêmeos sempre eram espalhafatosos e quase ninguém conseguiria ficar relaxado ao lado deles, os marotos, embora brincalhões, eram felizes e deixavam você respirar em meio as brincadeiras.

-Esperamos mesmo –disse Tiago com um sorriso enorme –foi uma tarde maravilhosa ter você aqui, Srta Weasley –Lílian parecia cabecear enquanto sorria junto com os amigos.

-Eu entrarei em contato com vocês hoje a noite –Harry disse para os marotos e logo Nimy os leva de volta para Hogwarts.

Eles caminham calmamente pelos jardins da escola em direção das portas de carvalho quando eles são interrompidos pela professora Mcgonagall.

-Graças a Merlin vocês estão aqui... Onde vocês estiveram? –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha, mas pode sentir que era uma pergunta mais preocupada do que inquisitiva.

-Estivemos em um passeio... O que aconteceu professora –ela apertava um pergaminho na mão e entregou para Harry.

-Como vocês não foram encontrados a coruja entregou a mim como a diretora da casa de Grifinória –Harry segura o pergaminho e leu rapidamente, a medida que ele acabava de ler, as duas bruxas ao lado de Harry poderiam sentir um tremendo poder envolvendo os jardins da escola e os olhos de Harry começarem a brilhar com uma luz verde sobrenatural.

-Se acalme amor... –Gina fala em um sussurro no ouvido do namorado que começa a respirar com dificuldade.

-Como eles podem... Só por que eu quero viver a minha vida em paz... –sem esperar ele entra na escola e vai correndo para o salão principal, Minerva e Gina atrás dele.

A ruiva poderia ver Minerva suspirando algo como ela deveria ter esperado até depois do almoço para mostrar a carta para Harry.

As portas do salão principal se abrem com tal violência que os muros pareciam rachar diante da pressão, Dumbledore estava de pé com a varinha em mão apontando para o possível perigo, mas assim que ele vê o moreno com os olhos queimando de raiva e que ele compreende que ele cometeu mais um erro.

-Como você ousa? –as palavras eram tão frias que até mesmo alguns sonserinos tremeram de medo, o menino avança lentamente para a mesa dos professores e fala –Eu achei que estávamos a caminho de arrumar todos os nossos problemas, mas e só eu virar as costas que você tenta me apunhalar como um traidor como sempre –o diretor se levanta e fala.

-Harry... Eu... –Mas Harry não deixaria o diretor falar.

-CALE A BOCA DUMBLEDORE –o grito fez quase todos vacilarem, eles estavam diante dos dois bruxos mais poderosos da escola e eles não tinham certeza do que aconteceria agora –Eu tentei ver o seu ponto de vista por causa da minha proteção pelas conversas que tenho com Minerva, tentei de tudo para entender por que você teve a idéia brilhante para me deixar sofrer com os Dursleys, mas agora descobrir que você lançou uma investigação sobre meus guardiões legais e tentar pegar a tutela para você foi até mesmo baixo para você –O diretor voltou a tentar falar.

-Eu fiz isso para o maior bem... Para o seu bem... Se você não tiver um guardião legal que o apóie você pode ser enganado... –Nisso Harry se apoiou na mesa e fala.

-Pode estar certo que não serei enganado... Afinal, eu nunca confiei em você –ele segura o documento sobre a tutela e com um grunhido uma onda de poder e o pedaço de pergaminho pega fogo –O seu querido processo e o do ministro acaba de ser anulado e ninguém vai ter a minha tutela sem o meu conhecimento –os olhos do diretor voam largos ao ver o documento que deveria ser irrompível sendo destruído na mão do garoto –Eu não deixarei ninguém entrar no meu caminho ou da minha família, eu digo agora diretor... PARE DE TENTAR ME CONTROLAR EU NÃO SOU SEU BONECO OU SUA ARMA PARA SER CONTROLADO EU ME RECUSO A SER USADO PARA DERROTAR VOLDEMORT DESSA FORMA –várias pessoas deram gritos ou se afastaram de Harry por ele dizer o nome –Eu cuidarei daquele cara-de-cobra como eu sou destinado a fazer não por seus esquemas tolos de suposto guerreiro da luz –nisso Harry pega um pergaminho e com um movimento de mão ele fica vermelho vivo –Tenho algo a dizer para o ministro também –Ele faz outro movimento e o pergaminho parecia virar uma orelha de papel –Caro ministro da magia, veio ao meu conhecimento que você tentou, de forma patética eu devo dizer, ganhar a guarda de minha tutela para ser o menino propaganda do ministério e tentar saber onde estive, eu posso dizer com certeza que levei o cuidado para que você não consiga tal coisa e também quero que você vá para o inferno, o que eu faço, fiz e vou fazer não e dá sua conta então se esconda no seu escritório até eu fazer o que tiver que fazer e sumir novamente para o meu lar... Ah sim devo dizer que se você tentar novamente tomar a minha tutela e tentar invadir os cofres da família Potter novamente eu terei uma conversa pessoalmente onde você vai entender por que nem mesmo Alvo Dumbledore não pode me controlar eu fui claro? –nisso o pergaminho se dobra e Harry dá um forte assovio, todos ficam confusos até que Edwiges aparece e Harry fala –Entregue para o bobo ministerial e volte para descansar minha amiga, temos muito que fazer –ele se vira para o diretor e fala em um sussurro –Eu não terei mais estas agressões contra a minha família Dumbledore... Você tentou me controlar para ser sua arma, o ministério tentou me controlar para ter acesso ao meu dinheiro, eu não quero ouvir falar novamente disso, se eu descobrir que você tentou –ele ficou com um sorriso que fez o diretor gelar de medo –você vai descobrir que Hogwarts não estará mais respondendo aos seus comandos –ele se virou e viu Gina esperando por ele na entrada, a ruiva se aproximou do namorado e o abraçou.

-Vamos sair daqui amor –ele se vira e vê os amigos se levantando para o seguir, ela cabeceia e todos começam a ir em direção dos jardins, Minerva encarou o menino por um segundo, ela pensou em o repreender por gritar com o diretor, mas vendo o velho amigo na cadeira fez ela perceber que ele tinha cometido novamente um erro e que precisava arrumar isso.

Ela manda um olhar fixo para o diretor que vacila e ela sai andando para seu escritório.

O diretor se sentou pesadamente enquanto o resto da escola o encarava com misturas de sentimento, alguns descrendo, outros furiosos, até mesmo alguns desconfiados, mas uma coisa era certa, apenas alguns ainda o veriam com o mesmo respeito de antes.

Suspirando ele se levanta e volta para o escritório, ele teria uma conversa com Fawkes para saber como resolver o problema, talvez a fênix soubesse uma forma de ajudar o velho diretor a sair de mais uma roubada, afinal, Fawkes sempre o ajudou a escapar dos mais terríveis apuros.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Oi pessoal, eu sei que eu dei um susto em vocês por causa da minha greve, sinto muito, mas já estou mais calmo, este capitulo em particular vai para duas pessoas especiais para mim...**

**Originalmente este cap ia apenas para Aline Cresswel...**

**Uma autora formidável que escrevei uma fics impressionante chamada Vida a dois...**

**Eu li linda... sua fics e maravilhosa...  
Quem quiser ler a fics dela entra no link.**

**.net/u/1841996/Aline_Cresswel**

**Eu não estou brincando não... ela e uma ótima autora...rsrs**

**Agora... a outra pessoa que eu vou homenagear eu já fiz em alguns capítulos, mas ela merece uma homenagem especial, esta pessoa veio conversar comigo e me tirou do meu lado mau humorado e me fez postar novamente...**

**Queria agradecer a Sophie Malfoy... eu amo você por demais minha lindinha...**

**Se vocês querem agradecer alguém é só falarem com ela e aproveitem para ler as fics dela..**

**Desculpe novamente pelo meu jeito precipitado e ter feito vocês pensarem que eu deixaria a fics... eu não vou abandonar ela não viu?**

**Ate o próximo cap...**


	19. Capitulo XIX – Magia, Sangue e Almas Uni

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XIX – Magia, Sangue e Almas Unidas.**

Aquele poderia ser mais um dia comum na escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts se não fosse o clima pesado que tinha se instaurado na escola, era como se os dementadores estivessem soltos pela escola chupando qualquer sentimentos dos alunos, muitos se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido, mas apenas Gina sabia.

Desde que Harry tinha acordado aquele dia, ele não tinha o mesmo sorriso, ele ainda sorria e tentava fazer qualquer um sorrir, mas ela poderia ver que o sorriso não alcançava os olhos verdes que ela amava tanto, ela tinha receio de perguntar o que tinha acontecido com ele, mas resolve perguntar assim que o vê saindo da sala da professora Mcgonagall com um olhar derrotado.

-Oi amor –Gina fala suavemente, Harry estava para passar reto quando sente o braço de Gina o envolver.

-Oi meu anjo –ele tenta forçar um sorriso, mas Gina apenas o segura pelo braço e o leva para uma sala vazia.

-Harry... Me diga o que esta acontecendo e não me diga que não e nada –ela eleva uma mão ao ver que ele ia falar exatamente isso, o garoto parecia suspirar e fala.

-Hoje não e um dia que eu goste muito... –Gina se senta para ouvir o namorado que suspira –Hoje marca o dia que deixei os Dursleys oficialmente... E... Digamos que minha magia não reage bem a este dia –a ruiva parecia confusa ao qual o menino se senta em uma cadeira –Você já ouviu falar de magias de sangue? –Gina cabeceia duvidosamente, ela tinha se interessado pelo assunto depois de quase ser possuída por Tom, ela tinha trabalhado firme em descobrir sobre como se prevenir sobre tal magia, no começo ela não tinha achado nada, mas depois de um tempo ela tinha achado um livro na sessão restrita detalhando os rituais de sangues antigos usados por magos para realizar feitos com magia inalcançáveis ainda hoje no mundo, mas o fato que alguns rituais envolviam sacrifício humano foi banido tais conhecimentos, apenas algumas referencias eram encontradas em livros.

-Eu sei um pouco depois do que aconteceu com Tom... Mas nada tão serio... –De repente os olhos dela voam largos ao que Harry olha para a janela, ele estava evitando o olhar dela –Como isso aconteceu? –Harry respira fundo e fala.

-Quando eu era ainda uma criança... Eu deveria de ter uns oito ou nove anos... Eu estava frustrado com minha magia... Eu estive treinando por dois anos e não conseguia levitar uma pena por mais de meia hora com uma mão –ele ri do olhar de assombro da namorada –Eu sei amor... Mas eu não tinha idéia de que era uma coisa incrível na época, eu queria ser poderoso para poder cumprir o meu destino –ele olha para longe novamente, ela poderia sentir que ele ficava tenso com aquela historia e segura o braço dele, ele sorri para ela e suspira –Eu estava frustrado, eu queria poder ter mais poder para treinar melhor, ter acesso a minha forma animaga, ser poderoso para poder proteger o mundo que eu tinha que proteger, mas eu não tinha paciência para os treinos –ele coloca o braço em volta do ombro da ruiva e a puxa para ele –Meus pais e meus antepassados tentavam me falar que eu tinha um poder impressionante, que eu ainda era jovem e minha magia seria mais poderosa do que qualquer garoto da minha idade, mas eu não achava que era o bastante –ele estremece ao se lembrar do garotinho que se escondia no quarto para não ouvir ninguém falando que ele era um bruxo poderoso –Depois de um tempo eu comecei a passar tempo na biblioteca da mansão Potter... Eu queria achar uma forma, qualquer coisa, então eu achei ele –Gina encara o namorado ao qual ele sorri fracamente para ela –O retrato de Merlin –os olhos da ruiva voam largos e ela fala em um sussurro.

-De... De Merlin? –Harry cabeceia e volta seu olhar para a janela.

-No começo eu fiquei surpreso, eu ouvia todos falando sobre Merlin em casa, mas eu nunca pensei que falaria com ele, Merlin me disse que de certa forma eu era antepassado dele, algo como magia pelo sangue que eu não entendi muito bem, mas depois de um tempo eu contei a ele meus problemas e no começo ele me fez mostrar tudo que eu sabia, até que um dia eu achei o que estava procurando –Harry fecha os olhos e se lembra do dia.

"_Flashback"_

-Vovô Merlin, olha o que achei –Harry de oito quase nove anos balançava um livro velho com uma capa quase toda esfarrapada de um verde que teria sido mais luminoso em alguns séculos atrás, Merlin se apoiou na armação de quadro e viu o que o menino lia.

-Magia de sangue para soltar o caroço mágico em seu sistema circulatório? –Merlin fica com um olhar um tanto saudoso, mas logo encara o menino com os olhos largos –Meu querido neto... Você não pode estar pensando... –Mas nisso Harry sorri e fala.

-Eu poderei ficar mais poderoso assim vovô Merlin... Eu vou poder treinar mais rápido e assim eu não vou ter medo quando Voldemort voltar –Merlin no começo parecia vacilante, mas logo ele pede para que Harry se sente e começa uma discussão séria.

-Eu sei que você esta fazendo isso para defender o mundo das pessoas Harry... Mas este método e extremamente doloroso e você terá que ter cuidado com sua magia... Se não você poderá machucar até mesmo quem você ama... –Harry fica com os olhos um tanto distantes e fala em um sussurro.

-Eu não teria ninguém para machucar vovô... Eu não tenho ninguém... –Harry esconde as lágrimas que começaram a se formar ao qual Merlin fala em um sussurro.

-E Nimy, Harry? Achei que você a considerava da família –os olhos de Harry voam para a figura que fala –Você poderia machucar Nimy com este poder... Você aceitaria isso? –Harry treme a cabeça nervosamente, Nimy era o único ser vivo da casa e amava Harry como se ele fosse de sua própria espécie, ele nunca faria algo para machucar ela, Harry estava para desistir do plano quando Merlin fala.

-Acho que o que devemos fazer e aprender primeiro sobre tudo o que requer e o que você vai precisar para proteger a quem você ama não? –Os olhos de Harry voam largos ao que Merlin começa a dissertar sobre o feitiço de fortaleza mágica e sobre o ritual que ele pretenderia fazer.

"_Fim do Flashback"_

Gina encarava o namorado com a boca aberta, ela sabia que ele era poderoso, mas se envolver com magia de sangue? Ela não entendia o como tudo aconteceu e estava confusa, vendo o olhar da namorada, Harry começa a explicar.

-O ritual de magia de sangue envolvia apenas meu sangue amor, eu nunca usaria um método escuro para ficar forte, eu tinha que criar um circulo mágico com giz e então usar duas gotas de sangue em cada letra rúnica que eu puxei no chão e recitar as palavras para destrancar meu caroço mágico e então fundir com meu sangue, Merlin não brincou quando me falou que doía, meus pais ficaram bravos comigo e quase toda a minha família não falou comigo por duas semanas, Nimy me mandava olhares tristes sempre que eu entrava mancando na mansão, mas isso foi depois de ficar uma semana com o corpo queimando em uma febre de quase quarenta graus em que minha magia ia se fundindo ao meu sangue... Não era agradável sentir seu sangue queimando enquanto seu corpo ajustava todas as mudanças –Harry solta um riso triste ao qual Gina segura o namorado e fala.

-O que aconteceu depois? –Harry estala um dedo e uma rosa aparece na mão dele ao qual ele oferece para Gina que coloca atrás da orelha.

-Eu tive que recomeçar meu treinamento, mas a quantia de poder que você tem quando sua magia e fundida ao sangue no nível que eu fiz... Era uma escala totalmente diferente... Eu tinha que reaprender tudo que eu sabia... Um simples feitiço de levitação quase estourou o teto da casa e eu tinha tentado isso em uma pena –Harry solta um riso ao se lembrar dos quadros quando ele quase fez o teto ser perfurado com uma simples pena –Eu tive que recomeçar a treinar de leve, no começo eu fiquei frustrado, eu tinha feito o ritual exatamente para testar feitiços mais avançados e então percebi que tinha que recomeçar tudo de novo... Merlin apenas me disse, "Você resolveu aceitar poderes novos, agora você tem que aprender a controlá-los", Merlin realmente foi me ensinando, quando o tratamento de silencio dos meus pais e família terminou, eles me ralharam por ser tão impaciente, mas o pior era ver a dor nos olhos da minha mãe por eu ter sofrido e ela não poder fazer nada, eu jurei que não faria mais nada assim tão levianamente, eles então começaram a me ensinar a controlar a magia, a quantia de poder que eu poderia usar em cada feitiço, Merlin me ajudou a aprender e a desenvolver um feitiço fortaleza mágica tão forte que poderia conter até mesmo os piores turnos de magia que eu tivesse –ele parecia respirar fundo e fala –Hoje vai ser um dia em que meu poder vai estar meio solto... Então eu estou amuado porque coincide com o dia em que os Dursleys quase me mataram... Esses dias eu sempre tenho pesadelos... Mas junto com a minha magia em descontrole... Eu não estou certo do que possa acontecer, eu tinha pedido para professora Mcgonagall permissão para acampar na floresta proibida para não correr riscos sobre acertar qualquer aluno, eu não poderia contar tudo para ela, mas ela recusou terminantemente –Harry agora parecia abatido ao qual Gina se levanta e fala.

-Me ensine –Harry encara a namorada incrédulo –Me ensine o feitiço da Fortaleza Mágica, antes de você dormir eu passarei no dormitório e colocarei minha própria versão, assim você terá duas formas mágicas para te proteger –Harry sorri para a namorada e logo começa a ensinar o feitiço.

O dia transcorreu tão normalmente quanto possível, as pessoas ainda sentiam aquele calafrio pelo castelo, mas parecia que a excitação estava voltando e muitos falavam sobre a terceira tarefa que aconteceria logo, Gina estava em um canto com Harry enquanto os outros amigos estavam espalhados pelo salão, assim que Harry começa a ficar sonolento, Gina se levanta e fala com um sorriso.

-Esta na hora de entrar na cama bebê –Harry sorri de forma sonolenta enquanto a ruiva levava o namorado para o dormitório.

-Ei! Gina! Você não pode entrar no nosso dormitório... Principalmente não com seu namorado –Rony fala ao que os gêmeos já lançam um olhar para o casal que subia as escadarias do dormitório masculino.

-Eu só preciso fazer algo e já irei para cama meu irmão –Gina fala sarcasticamente ao que Rony cora, ele estava para falar algo quando Harry fala.

-Se lembre do juramento mágico que fiz para os gêmeos Rony... Eu não faria nada com Gina assim até estarmos prontos o que eu sei que vai ser alguns anos ainda –Rony parecia cabecear ainda duvidoso ao que Gina puxa o moreno para o dormitório.

-Aquele menino... –Gina rosnava enquanto Harry tinha ido se trocar no banheiro, ela encara a cama do namorado, ela já tinha vindo no dormitório dele antes, mas nunca como a namorada dele, ela estava passando os dedos pelas cobertas dele quando o moreno volta com um sorriso um tanto fraco.

-Está quase na hora... –ele fala em um sussurro, Gina então começa a recitar o feitiço em quatro pontos da cama e logo uma névoa cinzenta começa a envolver a cama do namorado, ele parecia cabecear para ela e logo começa a murmurar o mesmo feitiço, logo um flash de ouro circula a névoa e os dois feitiços pareciam se combinar em um e Harry cai na cama arquejando, Gina queria nada mais do que ir para o namorado e o confortar, mas ela sabia que ela não poderia, não com o feitiço posto, ela coloca a mão perto da névoa e então sopra um beijo para o namorado que finge pegar no ar e colocar nos lábios.

-Eu te amo –ele sussurra ao que ela murmura um eu te amo para ele também.

A ruiva tinha descido para o salão comunal novamente onde os irmãos e amigos esperavam por ela, vendo que ela não tinha escapatória, ela se senta ao lado de Hermione e pega o livro da mão da morena que estava para protestar quando Gina folheia o livro até chegar na sessão do ritual de magia de sangue que Harry tinha lhe contado, ele tinha lhe dado permissão para contar para os amigos.

-Leia e depois falamos sobre isso –todos se aglomeram no ombro de Hermione e começam a ler sobre o ritual, a cada palavra eles ficavam ainda mais pálidos, Hermione já tinha terminado de ler e parecia tremer a cabeça enquanto encarava a ruiva com os olhos largos.

-Ele não fez... Ele poderia ter se matado... –Hermione fala em um sussurro ao qual todos terminam de ler e encaram a ruiva com aparências fantasmagóricas.

-Hoje ele me ensinou o feitiço da Fortaleza Mágica... Ele estava com medo que o poder dele hoje sairia descontrolado de tal forma que ele chegou a pedir permissão para acampar na floresta proibida... Mas professora Mcgonagall não aceitou e ele precisou de ajuda... Ele tem o poder dele em controle, mas hoje e um dia difícil para ele e ele quis mais segurança –a ruiva encara a escadaria que levava para o dormitório onde o namorado estava com o sono um tanto agitado –Ele deve de dormir um pouco mais seguro hoje, mas amanhã eu não quero nenhum de vocês falando sobre isso com ele... Ele não quer que ninguém mais saiba sobre isso –ela então encara cada um e fala –Se um tal professor Seboso, que eu juro por Merlin que o Harry não vai precisar caçar pois eu mesma vou fazer da vida dele um inferno, ouvir isso, que ele esteja preparado, ele não vai ter tempo para informar ninguém sobre isso –todos no começo encaram a ruiva sem entender, mas logo se lembram de Harry falando sobre Legimência com Gina e que o professor Snape usava nos alunos.

Eles tinham começado a aprender Oclumência, mas eles ainda estavam no começo dos fundamentos.

Gina tinha se despedido dos amigos e dos irmãos e foi para a cama, mas o sono não veria facilmente, ela sabia que alguns degraus acima dela Harry estava em extrema dor e ela sentia impotente por não poder o ajudar mais.

Ela estava começando a ficar sonolenta quando ouviu o som.

O som era estranho, como se fosse um vidro rachando por tremenda pressão, as companheiras de quarto dela encaravam o quarto tentando saber o que estava acontecendo.

Mas Gina já tinha corrido para o salão comunal para subir as escadarias do dormitório masculino.

-Gina... O que você esta fazendo aqui? –Rony pergunta preocupado, mas a ruiva não deu atenção para seu irmão, ela encarava as luzes que pareciam emanar da cama do namorado.

-Precisamos ajudar ele –ela sussurra, de repente as portas se abrem e os gêmeos com Hermione entram aflitos.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Fred pergunta enquanto encarava a cama do amigo.

-Com o Harry? –Jorge meio que completa sem saber o que fazer.

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro, mas de repente ela fica com os olhos firmes e fala.

-Simas! Dino! Vocês precisam ir avisar professora Mcgonagall agora mesmo –Dino já estava arrumando o seu pijama quando Simas fala.

-Eu não vou sair daqui até ver o que o Harry vai fazer –Nisso Gina se vira com uma fúria sem igual para o irlandês e fala.

-VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTAMOS DE BRINCADEIRA? MEU NAMORADO ESTA SOFRENDO NAQUELA CAMA E VOCÊ ACHA QUE ISSO E UM ESPETACULO PARA SER ASSISTIDO? SUMA DAQUI ANTES QUE EU TE AMALDIÇOE TANTO QUE NEM MESMO MADAME POMFREY PODERÁ TE CONSERTAR FINNIGAN –Simas fica pálido com o olhar da garota e sai correndo do dormitório sem dizer nada, ela começa a recitar um novo feitiço de fortaleza mágica para ajudar o namorado, mas ao que parecia as rachas estavam ficando mais freqüentes.

-O que esta acontecendo? –todos se viram para ver Luna em sua pijama encarando a cena de forma sonhadora e indo em direção da cama de Neville.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui Luna? –Neville pergunta confuso ao qual a loira fala.

-Eu senti que eu precisava estar aqui... A moça simpática na entrada me deixou entrar... –De repente a porta se abre novamente e Cedrico, Cho, Vitor e Fleur entram meio confusos no quarto.

-Nom entendemos... Mas parrecia que tivemos que estarr aqui... –Fleur fala confusa ao qual Vitor cabeceia.

De repente um grito de dor sai da cama de Harry, todos se surpreendem ao ver o garoto trilhando na cama, Gina tentava fazer de tudo para chegar no namorado e o ajudar, mas ela era contida pelos irmãos, eles tinham medo que algo acontecesse com ela.

Foi então que outra racha aconteceu no feitiço e uma luz começa a vazar indo em direção de todos no dormitório.

Ainda mais frenética com o que estava acontecendo, Gina se desvencilha dos irmãos e toca na proteção.

Foi quando tudo aconteceu.

Um raio de pura magia estoura completamente os feitiços de proteções e envolve a todos no dormitório com uma intensidade nunca vista e cada um parecia ter um efeito por causa da magia.

Rony segurava os próprios braços com um olhar alarmado, ele poderia ver Harry na mansão Potter, completamente sozinho sem ninguém para o confortar em um dia de chuva, ele sempre achou que a mãe dele exagerava em cuidar dele, mas vendo as lembranças do amigo naquela mansão enorme toda luxuosa, mas extremamente sozinho parecia acordar algo dentro dele.

Neville poderia ver Harry indo dormir sozinho, as vezes ele dormia em um sofá perto dos quadros dos pais dele, até mesmo se a avó dela fosse fria, ele poderia ver que ela cuidava dele, principalmente quando o colocava para dormir, era como se ele visse através da avó rígida que ele conhecia e ver a mulher que tinha sofrido, mas ainda cuidava dele.

Fred e Jorge sentiam a conexão deles se fortalecer de alguma forma, eles poderiam ver Harry rindo e brincando com os guardiões dele, como ele enfim parecia se sentir completo tendo alguém na vida dele.

Fleur, Vitor, Cedrico e Cho pareciam envergonhados em sentir o esforço que o menino fazia em tudo para ser poderoso, ele não fazia isso por gloria e egoísmo, ele fazia isso para proteger as pessoas que ele amava, Fleur de repente estoura em lágrimas ao ver um menino de nove anos fazendo um juramento mágico para proteger as pessoas do mau.

Luna parecia desinteressada, mas as pessoas próximas poderiam ver ela chorando, ela tinha guardado tantos sentimentos dentro dela depois que a mãe dela tinha morrido que muitos diziam que ela não poderia sentir mais nada, mas vendo como Harry teve que se esforçar para ser como ele era e nunca desistir de ser um garoto agradável com todos fez ela perceber que ela estava apenas se machucando.

Hermione poderia ver a sede de saber de Harry, mas também via o como o amigo se sentia sozinho, tendo todo o conhecimento que ele poderia ter não mudava que ele estaria sozinho no fim, ele não tinha amigos para conversar, não tinha alguém para sorrir ou rir com ele, toda a inveja que ela tinha por ele ser poderoso e inteligente parecia evaporar quando ela viu o custo do que ele teve que pagar para ter tudo isso.

Mas Gina parecia sofrer os efeitos mais fortes.

Embora ela já tenha visto as lembranças da infância de Harry, ela nunca imaginou os sentimentos dele no assunto, ela poderia ver os medos, a raiva, o começo do ódio, a determinação, todas as mudanças que ele teve durante os oito anos que ele viveu na mansão Potter, ela poderia sentir como se algo dentro dela parecia aquecer, como se a magia dele parecia estar fazendo algo.

-NÃO... EU NÃO DEIXAREI ISSO ACONTECER... FAÇA QUALQUER COISA COMIGO, MAS NÃO FAÇA NADA COM ELA –Harry berra enquanto a magia dele parecia envolver Gina.

-Esta bem amor –Gina fala com um sorriso fraco, de repente era como se uma porta fosse aberta no coração dela e ela poderia sentir Harry completamente, ela já o conhecia melhor do que qualquer pessoa, mas agora ela sentia completa com ele.

Harry fica com os olhos largos e com uma racha de trovão ele desaparece do dormitório.

-O que aconteceu? –Rony pergunta fracamente, Gina vai até a mesa de cabeceira do namorado e pega o espelho e sai correndo para seu dormitório, ninguém sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido e eles não tinham força para ir atrás dela.

Gina tinha corrido para o dormitório, ela não ligou para as companheiras de quarto dela que queriam saber o que aconteceu, assim que ela se senta na cama, a varinha tinha aparecido na mão dela e ela lançou um feitiço de isolamento junto com proteções e um silenciador, ela pega o espelho e suspira.

-Sírius! Remo! Nimy! Alguém, por favor –Nisso a reflexão parecia mudar e Sírius aparece.

-Gina? Graças a Merlin você chamou... Harry apareceu do nada quase arrebentando com a porta de entrada e está em um estado que eu nunca tinha visto antes –ele parecia se virar e ver algo –Ele esta murmurando algo como "e tudo culpa minha" ou "ela vai me odiar", só podemos supor que aconteceu algo ai... O que no nome de Merlin aconteceu? –Mas enquanto Gina escutava as palavras de Sírius, ela sentiu algo dentro dela, era como alguns sentimentos de pânico e medo, mas ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, os sentimentos não eram dela.

-Eu não sei realmente o que aconteceu... Harry teve o problema com a magia dele... –Nisso Sírius parecia compreender e fala.

-Ah... Entendo... Mas eu nunca vi uma reação dele assim... –Nisso Gina poderia sentir o mesmo sentimento de pânico aumentar cada vez mais, ela então fala.

-Eu preciso estar ai, Nimy você pode vir me buscar? –Nisso o reflexo de Nimy aparece no espelho, ela parecia encarar Gina com os olhos largos antes de falar.

-Sim Mestra Gina –de repente a elfa aparece do nada, segura o braço de Gina e no próximo momento eles estavam na mansão Potter.

-Você ainda vai me ensinar como você faz isso Nimy –Sírius fala surpreso ao ver a ruiva e logo fala –Remo esta com ele agora mesmo... Não sabemos o que esta acontecendo... –Mas nisso Gina já tinha subido para o quarto de Harry, Sírius e Nimy seguem a ruiva que quase arranca a porta do quarto do namorado.

-Harry James Potter... Como você pôde sumir assim sem me dizer nada –Harry encarava a parede como se não tivesse a escutado, vendo o estado do namorado, ela se aproxima calmamente, Remo se afasta vendo a ruiva se sentar ao lado do garoto –Oi –ela fala suavemente ao qual o moreno fala.

-Oi... –Gina coloca uma mão no ombro do namorado e de repente ela sentiu como se uma onda poderosa de poder percorresse todo seu corpo, mas ao invés de assustar, ela dá um leve apertão no braço dele.

-Você vai me contar o que aconteceu? –Harry no começo ainda se mantinha calado, mas logo ele suspira.

-E tudo minha culpa... Eu... Eu não deveria ter ido para Hogwarts... Eu te coloquei em perigo... Eu sinto muito... –Ele começa a chorar no ombro dela e Gina o envolve em um abraço.

-Shh... Me conte o que aconteceu Harry... Eu estou preocupada com você... –Harry não parecia mais o garoto firme e decidido que ela conheceu, ele parecia derrotado, frágil, como se toda sua força tivesse sido sugada.

-Minha magia... Ela fez algo conosco... Merlin... Você vai me odiar... –Gina segura o rosto do namorado e o olha atentamente.

-Harry, meu amor, eu nunca poderia o odiar... Me conte o que aconteceu? –Harry suspira e fala.

-Quando minha magia se liberou, ele começou a soltar a magia de todos no quarto... Rony, Hermione, Neville, os gêmeos... –de repente ele fica um tanto confuso –O que Luna, Cho, Cedrico, Vitor e Fleur faziam lá? –Gina se afasta um pouco e fala.

-Eles disseram que sentiam como se algo os chamasse... A mulher gorda os deixou passar até mesmo sem a senha... Mas volte a contar a sua história amor –Harry parecia ficar ainda mais pálido, mas volta a falar.

-No começo a minha magia só parecia querer soltar os poderes obscuros de todos vocês... Como a conexão telepática dos gêmeos, os poderes de visão astral de Luna e os poderes dos outros... Mas quando minha magia te envolveu... –O garoto começa a corar e parecia se recusar a falar, Gina poderia sentir uma intensa vergonha vindo dele e fala suavemente.

-O que aconteceu Harry... –o garoto suspira e fala.

-Minha magia se identificou com a sua... Nossas magias estavam em uma espiral tão sincronizada... Que decidiu reunir nossas almas juntas... –os olhos de Gina voam largos ao que Harry fala –Você é agora minha companheira de alma... –Gina ficou com os olhos largos e surpresa com tamanha magnitude do que foi falado, Remo e Sírius pareciam chocados também, apenas Nimy via como uma coisa natural, mas logo o choque foi enfraquecendo e Gina fala.

-Que bom... –Harry se vira para ela surpreso ao qual ela sorri –Eu te amo Harry e ultimamente não consigo ver um futuro sem você... Sei que ainda somos jovens e temos muito pelo que viver... Mas eu fico feliz que sejamos companheiros de alma... –Harry parecia tremer a cabeça e fala.

-Isso não e tudo Gina... De acordo com todos os livros e leis, quando uma magia une duas almas... Isso e considerado como matrimonio –De repente os olhos de Gina voam largos ao qual Harry sorri fracamente –Você agora é oficialmente a Sra Harry James Potter –de repente Gina sente uma vertigem e ela não vê mais nada.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas logo ela sentiu alguém balançando seu ombro, ela queria ficar mais um tempo dormindo, mas a pessoa era insistente, ela estava para puxar a varinha e amaldiçoar quem fosse quando se tocou que ela não estava na cama dela, ou até mesmo no dormitório dela, ela estava em uma cama luxuosa com um lençol de seda vermelho que era quase da cor do cabelo dela, no começo ela fica confusa sobre onde estava, quando se lembra de tudo que tinha acontecido.

_Eu realmente sou a Sra Potter? _

Nisso uma voz parecia a responder em sua mente.

_Sim amor._

_Harry?_

_Sim._

_Isso vai levar algum tempo para acostumar..._

_Eu sei... Me desculpe..._

Gina treme a cabeça, ela nunca tinha visto Harry tão inseguro ou negativo.

_Deixe de se desculpar Sr Potter, isso não muda absolutamente nada, apenas confirma que você e meu e ninguém mais vai poder colocar suas garras em você..._

Ela poderia sentir como se ele estivesse sorrindo e fala.

_Eu gosto das suas garras..._

_E não se esqueça disso..._

Ela ri ao perceber que o namorado estava voltando ao normal, Gina se levanta e começa a ir em direção do quarto dele quando uma forte vertigem atinge ela e ela quase cai no chão, mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse cair, Harry já a segurava, mas ela poderia ver ele suando fortemente e os olhos dele eram carregados de dor.

-Oi amor... –Gina coloca uma mão no peito dele que suspira.

-Harry... Você precisa se deitar... –ela conduz o menino para a cama ao qual ele deixa sair um suspiro de dor –O que esta acontecendo com você? Você não estava assim quando cheguei... –Harry estava para negar algo quando ela lança o olhar para ele.

-Você se lembra sobre como eu passei a minha semana depois de ter feito a magia de sangue? –ela cabeceia ao qual ele suspira –ao que parece minha magia não apenas nos ligou por toda a eternidade... Como também tentou fazer o mesmo que fez comigo... Queria que seu sangue se fundisse com sua magia... Eu não poderia ter você em dor... Então... –Gina coloca uma mão em cima da boca e sussurra.

-Você esta levando a dor de mim? –Harry apenas cabeceia ao qual a ruiva ia protestar, mas Harry segura sua mão e fala.

-Me deixe fazer isso amor... Eu tenho... Não... Eu preciso fazer isso... –a ruiva apenas cabeceia ao qual o moreno fecha os olhos e parecia respirar mais profundamente.

As horas estavam se passando e era quase amanhecer, Harry parecia bem melhor agora, mas ele ainda andava devagar e parecia com dor, Gina tentava lhe dizer para ele deixar ela sentir, mas ele se recusava, a ruiva quase perdeu a paciência com ele, mas ela poderia sentir o amor dele por ela.

-Você tem sorte que eu te amo tanto Sr Potter, ou eu estaria te amaldiçoando tanto... –Nisso as mulheres Potters pareciam concordar ao qual os maridos se mantinham calados –O que faremos quando voltarmos para a escola? –Harry fica pensativo e fala.

-Primeiro de tudo... Tenho que entrar em contato com sua família –Gina parecia ficar pálida ao ouvir isso, mas Harry segura sua mão –Seu pai trabalha no ministério amor... Acho que não seria agradável ele chegar no trabalho e alguém o felicitar por que a filha de treze anos dele se casou sem ele saber... –Gina fica com um sorriso torto ao pensar na reação da família dela especialmente a mãe dela.

-Este é o meu garoto, nem saiu da escola e já esta casado –Sírius fala com um sorriso e se vira para o retrato dos pais de Harry –você deveria aprender com seu filho Pontas, o garoto realmente sabe como amarrar uma mulher com ele... –Sírius solta uma gargalhada ao que Remo bate na nuca dele.

-Você poderia ser menos Sírius e um pouco mais sério? Nosso sobrinho esta precisando de nós –Sírius parecia um tanto envergonhado e fala.

-Desculpe Harry... Eu não pensei nisso... Mas acho que você deve de falar primeiramente com os gêmeos, eles parecem ser boas pessoas e podem aceitar isso... Então conte para Arthur... Eu me lembro dele da Ordem e sei que ele é uma pessoa razoável... Ele vai estar ao seu lado quando vocês forem contar para Molly... Já o resto dos outros garotos... Eu não saberia explicar... Talvez Rony seja protetor, mas ele sabe que você ama Gina e sei que ele pode aceitar eventualmente... –Harry cabeceia e Gina parecia aceitar isso, ela conhecia bem a família dela e sabia que assim seria melhor, eles estavam para voltar para Hogwarts quando Harry se vira para Gina e fala com um sorriso.

-Acho que você então vai poder usar isso afinal –ele retira a caixa de veludo com o anel, ela se lembra quando ele tinha feito a brincadeira, ela pensou que a caixa estava vazia, mas ali se encontrava um anel de ouro fino, tinha um diamante cortado suavemente no meio com quatro pequenos rubis em volta, dando um ar meio flamejante ao anel.

-Harry... Eu não... –Harry coloca o anel no dedo dela que parecia ajustar, com uma onda de varinha o anel parecia vislumbrar e ele fala.

-Apenas nós poderemos ver o anel agora... Somente quando você lhes der permissão as pessoas vão poder ver o anel... –Ele parecia envergonhado –Eu sei que não fiz as coisas da maneira formal, Mas você se casaria comigo Gina Weasley? –a ruiva apenas poderia rir e puxar o namorado para um beijo.

-Eu lhe disse que você precisa aprender a seguir uma linha reta Sr Potter... Mas talvez com uma esposa você aprenda de uma vez não? –o garoto apenas lança aquele sorriso inclinado para ela antes deles voltaram para Hogwarts.

-ONDE VOCÊS FORAM? –Eles ouviram o berro de Rony assim que eles apareceram em frente da lareira do salão comunal.

-Rony se acalme –Gina disse firme, mas ela poderia ver que os irmãos dela queriam respostas.

-Onde vocês foram Gina? –Fred pergunta mais quieto, mas com um olhar sério que a fez vacilar.

-Quando Harry desapareceu... Eu sabia que ele estava indo para um lugar onde apenas eu sabia... Eu fui até ele... –ela coloca o namorado em uma poltrona e lança um feitiço deixando apenas os amigos próximos ouvirem o que ela ia dizer –Ele estava morto de medo com o que aconteceu... Acho que vocês sentiram algo em vocês mudarem não? –todos pareciam cabecear ao qual a ruiva passa a mão pelo cabelo do namorado –Ele estava tão assustado que ele tinha ferido alguns de vocês que ele estava catatônico quando cheguei... Mas ele tinha medo que eu iria o odiar –todos se viram para ver a ruiva que ainda mantinha a atenção no namorado –Vocês já ouviram falar de laços de alma? –ela se vira para todos e surpreendentemente os gêmeos ficaram com os olhos largos.

-Vocês não... –Fred.

-Isso e impossível... –Jorge.

-Não... Isso não pode ser... –Fred.

-Você tem que estar brincando... –os gêmeos encaram Harry que tinha fechado os olhos, no começo eles tinha um olhar acusatório, mas assim que vêem o olhar da irmã, eles recuam, Gina se aproxima deles e fala.

-Ele estava tão assustado que eu o odiaria que ele estava segurando tudo dentro dele, ele estava quase se perdendo se eu não tivesse chego até ele... Eu sei que parece impossível, fantasioso, mas vocês vão ter que aceitar que aconteceu e não vou mudar isso, eu amo o Harry e sei que ele me ama... Merlin... Aquele garoto esta recebendo toda a dor que eu estaria por ter minha magia fundida no meu sangue apenas por que ele achou que deveria se punir por que a magia dele achou que eu deveria ser ligada a ele e não quero ver vocês dando trabalho a ele por causa disso –Os gêmeos encaram a irmã deles e então o garoto que parecia estremecer de dor, Rony encarava eles sem entender e fala.

-Vocês podem me dizer o que esta acontecendo? –Nisso Luna fala.

-Simples Ronald, sua irmã quer dizer que a magia de Harry uniu a alma deles no sagrado laço do matrimonio –a loira vai até a amiga e a abraça fortemente –Eu estou feliz por você Gina –a ruiva sorri para a amiga enquanto o queixo de todos caem.

-Isso é até mesmo legal? –Cho pergunta assombrada, Cedrico se inclina e fala.

-De acordo com as leis mágicas, se uma força poderosa unir duas almas em uma... E algo oficial que não se pode quebrar facilmente, ambos estão ligados em vida e morte, nada pode quebrar um laço assim... Se eles chegarem no estagio de conseguirem conversar com as mentes, então o laço foi fortalecido pelo amor deles tanto que ninguém mais poderá separá-los –o queixo de Cho cai, mas ninguém notou a troca de olhares entre Harry e Gina, Mas logo Fleur se aproxima do casal e fala.

-Nom me impressiona... A jante sabia que senhorrr Potterrr erra um mago poderroso... –ela se vira para os dois e sorri –Parrabens pelo casamento –ela parecia enxugar algumas lágrimas e então abraça os dois antes de sair, Vitor encara os dois com temor antes de sair, ele ainda tentava entender tudo o que tinha acontecido e os poderes que ele parecia estar pegando.

Rony e Hermione estavam sentados aturdidos sobre toda a informação que eles tinham ouvido, Cedrico e Cho logo escoltam Luna para a Corvinal, deixando apenas os grifinórios no salão comunal, Neville estava quieto até então se levanta e coloca uma mão no ombro do amigo.

-Se precisar de qualquer coisa e só me procurar –Harry manda um sorriso sonolento para o amigo que volta para o dormitório, mas antes que ele subisse, ele se vira e fala –Professora Mcgonagall esteve aqui como Dino e Simas chamaram, então eu tive que dar uma desculpa que estávamos fazendo uma reunião com os campeões ao qual você convidou a gente e tinha ido com Gina pegar comida na cozinha... Não creio que falar que você "aparatou" como Hermione insiste em falar que e impossível em Hogwarts e que Gina misteriosamente sumiu da cama fortemente protegida dela seria algo que ela ouviria –Harry solta um riso fraco ao qual o amigo vai para a cama.

-Isso é então verdade? –Rony pergunta suavemente ao qual Hermione fala.

-Eu acho que sim Rony... –a morena se vira para a ruiva e então fala com um tom brincalhão –Onde esta o anel? –Gina fica um tanto envergonhada e então mostra sua mão, no começo parecia vazia, mas então um flash de luz e o anel apareceu no dedo dela –Eu estava só brincando... –Mas isso parecia a ultima palha para Rony, ele se levanta furiosamente e estava para avançar em Harry quando os gêmeos o segura.

-VOCÊ CAUSOU TUDO ISSO POTTER... EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR QUE EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ERA MEU AMIGO... VOCÊ DESGRAÇOU A VIDA DA MINHA IRMÃ... VOCÊ... –Mas de repente ele para de falar ao sentir a varinha de Gina em seu pescoço.

-Agora você vai me escutar Ronald Billius Weasley... Você não tem idéia de como Harry lutou para que isso não acontecesse... Eu vi pelas memórias dele... Não... Eu as senti em minha alma... Todo o esforço que ele fez para não me machucar... Para evitar que isso acontecesse... E vejo ainda agora ele sofrendo para eu não ter dor... E sabe o que acho? Eu não poderia ter marido melhor –os olhos do ruivo voam largos ao qual Gina parecia suavizar –Eu não estou dizendo que vamos começar a agir como um par casado, Merlin... Temos apenas quatorze e treze anos e se eu vi bem na mente de Harry, ele esta pretendendo esperar até mesmo eu me formar para termos uma relação naquele nível –ela cora ao ver o namorado olhando para a janela, tentando evitar o olhar de todos.

-Você não pode ser sério –Fred fala com os olhos largos ao qual Jorge diz.

-Esperar o que? Quatro anos? Isso e loucura... –Gina se vira para os irmãos e fala.

-Isso é exatamente o que ele esta pensando que vai fazer... Em parte eu concordo com ele... Mas talvez daqui a dois a três anos eu possa mudar a resolução dele –ela manda um sorriso malicioso para o namorado que engoli em seco.

-Eu realmente não precisei ouvir isso –Rony fala com um olhar desgostoso ao qual Hermione fala.

-Acho que devemos ir para a cama... Harry tem que conversar com professora Mcgonagall amanhã e acho que vocês pretendem falar para sua família não? –ela pergunta para a amiga que cabeceia, então todos começam a ir em direção das escadarias, Harry envolve a cintura de Gina com seus braços e a puxa para um abraço longo e ele fala com um tom divertido.

-Quem pensaria que um dia tão doloroso terminaria assim? –Gina sorri para o "marido" e o beija.

-As coisas nunca são normais ao seu lado amor... Mas eu não mudaria nada –ela corre os dedos pelo cabelo dele então fala –agora descanse que amanha teremos um dia cheio –o moreno apenas sorri e segue para o dormitório, Gina caminha até o seu próprio e sorri ao ver que as companheiras de quarto dela ainda dormiam, sorrateiramente ela se deita em sua cama e encara o anel em seu dedo.

Ela era a Sra Harry James Potter.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma garota que comentou na minha fics...**

**Eu sei que você desejou que eu não parasse de escrever e então este capitulo vai especialmente para você...**

**Marta Weasley Potter**

**Não se preocupe que eu não pretendo desistir da minha fics...**

**Espero que você goste do capitulo.**

**Ate qualquer dia.**


	20. Capitulo XX – Discussões, planos e muito

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor: **Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XX – Discussões, planos e muito Rock.**

Molly Weasley estava preparando o café naquela manhã, ela sentia um pouco sozinha já que os filhos estavam todos na escola ou nos trabalhos, ela ainda poderia ver Percy as vezes, ou até mesmo Carlinhos e Gui, já que ambos estavam ajudando no torneio tri-bruxo, ela ainda sente o coração torcer quando Carlinhos apareceu em casa naquele dia e suavemente lhe contou que a primeira tarefa envolvia dragões.

_"Flashback"_

-O ministério ficou completamente louco? Os professores enlouqueceram? Como eles podem deixar um menino de quatorze anos entrar em um torneio perigoso desses e agora vão envolver dragões –ela se vira para Carlinhos que parecia se encolher diante da fúria da mãe –Você não esta me contando algo Carlos Weasley –O ruivo parecia engolir em seco e fala.  
-A primeira tarefa já foi realizada –os olhos de Molly voam largos e ela estava para puxar a varinha, mas ela se contem e fala severamente.  
-E por que você não me contou? –Carlinhos encara a mesa e fala suavemente.  
-Eu sabia que você se preocuparia... Então esperei que sabendo por mim como o Harry foi... –de repente o filho dela fica com um olhar de temor –Ele nem precisou levantar a varinha mãe... O poder daquele menino... Ele falou com um dragão –de repente tudo parecia gelar na mesa da Toca, todos encaravam o domador de dragões.  
-Você não pode ser sério Carlinhos –Percy falou de forma arrogante –Não houve vestígios que um humano pudesse conversar com um dragão... –Nisso Carlinhos solta um bufo e fala.  
-Então me explique como eu voei nas costas de um Rabo córneo Húngaro que era considerado um dos dragões mais violentos para a Romênia, sendo que o dragão fez isso voluntariamente sem precisar de amarras ou qualquer suporte? Eu vi com meus olhos Percy... Aquele garoto falou com um dragão na frente de todos os expectadores do torneio –Percy parecia ainda duvidoso quando Gui fala.  
-Acho que isso vai mudar sua mente Percy –eles se viram para ver o jornal onde a foto de Harry estava ao lado de cada campeão e a declaração dele sobre usar Legimência nos dragões e as explicações dele sobre as raças que eram incompreendidas.  
Molly encara a foto com um sorriso, na foto Harry estava com Gina ao lado, a filha dela ainda mandava cartas afirmando claramente que eles eram apenas bons amigos, mas vendo pelo olhar do menino na foto, ele não queria ser apenas um amigo e Molly esperava que o garoto realizasse o sonho da filha.

_"Fim do Flashback"_

Agora Molly encarava a mesa repleta de guloseimas, ela sempre exagerava quando cozinhava, mas ela não poderia mudar, ela tinha criado sete crianças que comiam como se ela tivesse vinte, mas ela os amava completamente, ela poderia ver Gui descendo ainda um tanto sonolento, ele sempre tinha sido o madrugador na casa, ele se senta e começa a servir um chá quando fala.  
-Você tem correspondência mãe –Molly se vira para ver uma das corujas nevadas mais reais que ela já poderia ver, a coruja tinha um porte digno, mas ao mesmo tempo um olhar de extrema inteligência e um pouco maroto se ela pudesse ver isso nos olhos de uma coruja, ela voa para a mesa e eleva a perna onde três cartas estavam a espera dela, ela desatou as cartas e ofereceu um pouco de bacon para a coruja que pia um obrigado antes de voar para a janela e ficar empoleirada como se esperando algo.  
-Isso e uma coruja impressionante Molly –Arthur fala enquanto se sentava na mesa e começava a se servir, Molly parecia concordar quando ela segura as cartas nas mãos, uma era de Rony, outra de Gina e surpreendentemente a outra era de Harry.  
Molly sabia que os dois estavam namorando, Gina tinha lhe mandado uma carta depois do baile com uma foto que o amigo dela tinha tirado, eles pareciam um casal perfeito, e ela secretamente estava começando planos de casamento, não que ela contaria para a filha dela, ao ver de Molly, Gina ainda seria uma pequena menina de cinco anos que implorava para ela a ensinar a voar.  
Ela lê rapidamente a carta de Rony, o menino dela falava sempre a mesma coisa, a notas que ele tinha recebido em algum trabalho, as comidas que ele tinha experimentado, a injustiça por não poder jogar Quadribol e recentemente as disputas dele com Hermione.  
Ela esperava que o filho dela admitisse logo o que sentia pela amiga.  
Ela encarou a carta de Gina e então colocou no avental, ela leria depois, ela sabia que era uma mania tola, mas ela se sentia conectada com a filha dela em poder ler as cartas dela em privado, Arthur sempre teve uma conexão mais forte com Gina, a menina dela embora fosse delicada, ela não aceitava ouvir que era uma menina e não poderia fazer algumas coisas, Molly sabia o que era igual, ela fazia o mesmo quando Fabian e Gideon falavam a mesma coisa para ela.  
De repente ela encara a carta de Harry, ele tinha uma letra formal e parecia até mesmo oficial, ela não conseguiria compreender completamente o garoto, ela teve noticias dos filhos sobre as brigas dele com o diretor, ela no começo sentiu uma pontada de repreensão pelo menino desafiar os professores assim, mas no fundo ela sabia que havia algo que Alvo não estava lhes contando, Harry parecia se ressentir com o diretor quando eles se viram na Toca e ela queria saber o por que.  
Vendo a carta agora, ela suspira e abre, no começo ela lê e não compreende muito bem, então ela se vira para Arthur que parecia estar terminando o café e fala.  
-Acho que Harry quer falar conosco Arthur –o Sr Weasley encara a esposa sem entender ao qual ela passa a carta para ele.

_Sr e Sra Weasleys._

_Eu sei que isso e um pedido incomum vindo de um garoto que vocês mau conhecem, mas eu gostaria de lhes convidar para vir para Hogwarts para uma conversa séria que envolve a mim e sua filha..._  
_Por favor, não se preocupem, Gina esta bem, mas o assunto e de extrema importância..._  
_Eu conversei com professora Mcgonagall e ela liberou a mim e Gina para uma conversa entre a gente a tarde ou até mesmo a noite, sua escolha._  
_Desejo um bom dia para vocês._  
_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Mãe, pai, Sou eu Gina... Não fiquem preocupados com o tom formal do Harry, ele esta extremamente nervoso sobre a nossa conversa, mas estou mostrando para ele que ele não precisa se preocupar tanto, eu amo vocês._  
_Gina._

-Isso é estranho –Arthur fala enquanto passa a carta para os filhos, eles pareciam ler rapidamente antes de ficarem confusos.  
-Isso parece aqueles documentos formais que o Percy carrega por ai –Gui fala enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo longo, Carlinhos solta um riso ao qual Percy fecha a cara, mas logo Molly fala.  
-Talvez eu devesse usar o flu e falar com Minerva? –Arthur cabeceia ao qual a esposa vai para a sala.  
Suspirando pesadamente e esperando que as crianças não tivessem entrado em confusões, Molly lança o pó de flu na lareira e fala.  
-Minerva Mcgonagall –a cabeça dela parecia rodopiar antes dela ver o escritório da professora.  
-Bom dia Molly –Minerva fala saindo de trás da escrivaninha.  
-Um bom dia Minerva, me desculpe se estou atrapalhando, mas recebemos uma carta de Harry que pede uma reunião comigo e Arthur e estamos confusos sobre o que poderia ser –Minerva parecia pensativa e fala.  
-Sr Potter não entrou em detalhes comigo, mas ele deixou bem claro que ele tinha que falar com você e Arthur... Ele não parecia disposto a ouvir um não e estava quase murmurando algo sobre ir até a Toca se eu recusasse –ela treme a cabeça ao olhar de assombro da matriarca dos Weasleys –Eu vim a descobrir que ninguém poderia colocar rédeas no Sr Potter... E vendo como a vida dele foi, eu não o culparia por não renunciar a liberdade dele para as pessoas –Minerva fica com um olhar longo ao qual Molly pergunta.  
-Como assim Minerva? –isso parecia tirar a professora do transe ao qual ela fala.  
-Sinto muito Molly... Mas isso e algo que você tem que perguntar ao Sr Potter... Mas eu devo crer que o que ele quer conversar com vocês envolve o relacionamento dele com a filha de vocês... Ela parecia lhe dar apoio no pedido deles e raramente vi o Sr Potter nervoso com algo –Molly parecia cabecear e ela se vira e pergunta algo para Arthur, este fala que a tarde ele estaria livre e ela se vira para a professora.  
-Você poderia os avisar que estaremos ai as duas da tarde? Assim poderemos conversar a vontade sobre o que esta acontecendo –Minerva cabeceia ao qual Molly quebra a conexão.  
-Você tem idéia do que esta acontecendo? –Arthur pergunta para a esposa ao qual ela se vira e fala.  
-Eu não sei... Mas eu tenho um sentimento que eu não vou gostar do que vou ouvir e Alvo Dumbledore vai receber um uivador pessoal meu –Arthur apenas sorri para a esposa antes de aparatar para o ministério e pedir para o amigo cobrir para ele durante a tarde.  
Harry encarou o relógio novamente, ele não sabia o que pensar, parte dele queria que o tempo passasse logo, mas outra que estava com medo queria que o tempo para a reunião não chegasse, embora Gina tinha o acalmado sobre o fato deles estarem casados, ele não poderia negar o medo do confronto com os pais dela.  
Ele tinha visto o casal, eles pareciam boas pessoas, Sírius e Remo contavam sobre Arthur dos tempos da Ordem, sobre os tios que Gina não tinha conhecido que eram irmãos da Sra Weasley, ele sentia uma familiaridade com os Weasleys que ele nunca tinha sentido antes, mas o medo de decepcionar Gina parecia aumentar no coração dele.  
Pare agora mesmo com estes pensamentos Sr Potter.  
Gina falou com uma autoridade que Harry não poderia negar, era como se ela tivesse um comando sobre ele que ela não tinha quando eles ainda eram só namorados.  
Eu não posso evitar amor... Eu... Eu não quero causar problemas para você...  
Gina parecia esvaziar e ela logo fala.  
Isso não vai mudar nada amor, eles podem ficar chateados e bravos conosco, mas aconteceu e não se pode fazer nada, eu te amo e não vou deixar o nosso laço apenas porque meus pais não aceitam...  
Harry suspira e volta a prestar atenção na aula, Gina estava certa, eles não poderia mudar nada, ele tinha lido todos os livros sobre laços mágicos quando sentiu as pontadas de dor na cicatriz, ele sabia de alguma forma que isso envolvia Voldemort, mas no meio da pesquisa ele tinha lido sobre os laços de alma e sobre o matrimonio que envolvia a união de almas, ele sabia que era irrompível, tentar dissipar tal laço causaria dor e até mesmo morte para ambos.  
Finalmente o tempo para a reunião com os Weasleys tinha chego, Harry apertava a mão de Gina enquanto eles caminhavam para o escritório da professora Mcgonagall, embora ela tentasse o acalmar, cada passo parecia causar mais medo nele, chegou a um ponto onde Gina se vira e rapidamente beija o "marido".  
O beijo começou simples, mas a cada segundo Gina parecia verter mais sentimentos para Harry que o deixou completamente calmo, ele encara a ruiva a sua frente e fala.  
-Se você sempre for me acalmar assim sempre que eu estiver nervoso eu vou tentar entrar em mais problemas –Gina sorri para ele antes de voltar a segurar sua mão e ambos batem na porta da professora.  
Assim que se abre, eles poderiam ver os Weasleys conversando com Minerva, mas não era apenas o Sr e Sra Weasleys que estava ali, Carlinhos e Gui sorriam para a irmãzinha que solta um grito e corre para ser abraçada por ambos.  
-Gui! Carlinhos! O que fazem aqui? Eu achei que vocês já teriam voltado para o Egito e para a Romênia –ambos começam a falar sobre tirarem uma folga e sobre o pedido do diretor para ajudar nos pontos finais do torneio, Gina escutava tudo felizmente, mas então nota que Harry estava parado na porta com uma expressão um tanto defendida –Venha Harry –o moreno começa a caminhar em direção da família, mas Gina poderia sentir o nervosismo subindo no coração do marido e vai até ele e segura sua mão.  
-Ficamos surpresos com a carta que você nos mandou Harry –Arthur fala suavemente, ele se perguntava o porque do garoto estar assim, ele tinha suas desconfianças, mas não queria pular para suposições, ele só tinha visto este tipo de nervosismo quando ele próprio foi para o Sr Prewett pedir a mão de Molly em casamento.  
-Fico feliz que vocês puderam vir Sr Weasley –Harry fala nervosamente, ele se vira para professora Mcgonagall e fala suavemente –Eu sinto muito ter que ser breve, mas eu preciso levar os Weasleys para outro lugar... Eu... Não quero que o diretor saiba da minha reunião com eles –Minerva cabeceia ao qual Molly estava para falar algo, mas Arthur segura sua mão, ali não era tempo para perguntas.  
O grupo caminha silenciosamente pelos corredores, eles poderiam ouvir as classes acontecendo em volta deles, mas eles apenas seguiam Harry que pára em frente a uma tapeçaria e começa a andar de um lado para o outro e falando.  
-Preciso de um lugar seguro para ter uma conversa onde ninguém possa nos ouvir –de repente eles ouvem um estalo e uma porta aparece, Harry abre e oferece para eles entrarem, no começo eles ficam vacilantes antes de seguir Gina que se senta em uma cadeira confortável –Eu me desculpo por eu ser cauteloso... Mas o diretor e eu não temos nos dado bem e então prefiro que ele não saiba o que esta acontecendo –Nisso Molly não agüenta mais e se vira para o menino.  
-Eu gostaria de saber por que você não confia em Alvo Dumbledore... –vendo todos vacilarem diante do tom dela, ela encara o menino –Eu não entendo a sua hostilidade com o diretor... Ele tem sido um líder para a luz durante décadas... –Nisso a expressão de Harry escurece e Gina se aproxima do garoto.  
-Você sabe o que aconteceu com Harry depois daquela noite mãe? –Gina pergunta suavemente para a mãe que a encara.  
-Eu não sei... Alvo disse que tinha achado uma casa segura para ele... Mas então ele sumiu... –Nisso Gina se vira para mãe, a matriarca dos Weasleys poderia ver dor, revolta, medo e um ódio tão poderoso que ela nunca tinha visto antes.  
-Uma casa segura? Um inferno na terra isso sim –Harry aperta a mão dela ao qual Gina se vira para ele –eles precisam saber Harry, eles não vão aceitar o que aconteceu se eles não entendem pelo que você passou –Harry parecia derrotado e se senta em uma poltrona que surgiu do nada.  
-Você poderia nos explicar o que aconteceu Gina? –Arthur pergunta suavemente ao ver a expressão do menino, ele sempre viu o menino forte, ele se surpreendeu quando viu o menino tão nervoso na sala da professora Mcgonagall e agora a pequena menina dele falaria sobre o passado do menino que sobreviveu.  
Ele queria entender o que tinha acontecido, Gina respira pesadamente e então começa a falar.  
-Quando os pais de Harry foram mortos por Voldemort –ela vê os pais e irmãos estremecerem, mas ela não liga, ela tinha superado esta fase –o diretor resolveu levar Harry para uma "casa segura" como vocês disseram, mas o que ele nunca contou para ninguém e que a suposta casa segura era a casa da tia de Harry, a irmã da mãe dele –vendo o olhar confuso de todos, ela completa –ela é trouxa... Mas ela jamais aceitou os poderes da irmã dela –os olhos da ruiva começam a encher de lágrimas, mas ela se firma para continuar, ela precisava –Os próximos cinco anos foram um inferno para o Harry... Ele era espancado por qualquer estouro mínimo de magia, ele era obrigado a fazer as tarefas domesticas... Ele começou a cozinhar no fogão quando tinha cinco anos –os olhos de Molly voam largos, ela encara o menino que mantinha os olhos no chão –E quando ele não estava fazendo isso... Ele era preso no quarto dele... E o quarto dele era um armário debaixo das escadas –Gina começa a estremecer e Harry envolve ela em seus braços.  
-Você não precisa... –ele murmura para ela que se vira para ele.  
-Eles precisam entender a vida difícil que você teve Harry –ela enxuga as lágrimas e se vira para a mãe que parecia quase demolir em lágrimas –Se ele não terminasse as tarefas... Eles bateriam nele... Ele não poderia fazer perguntas, não poderia ser melhor que o primo dele na escola... Por Merlin, eles apenas o alimentavam para ele conseguir andar... Sem falar que a cada vez que a magia dele se manifestava... Eles tentavam matar o Harry –Molly finalmente cai em uma poltrona com um olhar de choque nos olhos, Arthur segura sua mão enquanto Gui e Carlinhos encaravam o chão, eles não sabiam o que dizer –Então ele finalmente resolveu fugir... Ele achou um anel que tinha sido encantado pela mãe dela como uma chave de portal permanente que os levava para uma casa segura... Ela tinha criado isso para poder proteger a irmã, mas a tia de Harry nem ao menos abriu a carta... Harry escondeu o anel para poder ter algo dos pais dele, mas quando ele ouviu que o tio de Harry pretendia o matar, ele reunião tudo que ele pode e usou o anel para fugir... Mas ele tinha sido tão ferido no dia... Ele quase morreu –Gina então começa a chorar fortemente, Harry a abraçava enquanto todos encaravam ele sem conseguir falar nada.  
-Isso foi a muito tempo atrás –ele disse suavemente ao qual Molly se vira para ele.  
-Por isso que você tem este ressentimento pelo diretor? Ele te colocou naquele inferno? –Os olhos de Harry se fixam nos de Molly e ele fala suavemente.  
-Quando nos encontramos na Toca... Ele estava cogitando me mandar de volta lá –Isso parecia ascender uma ira em Molly que ela jamais pensou que existia, ela nunca tinha erguido a mão para os filhos, embora eles merecessem algumas vezes, mas espancar uma criança que não tinha idéia do que acontecia e Alvo Dumbledore estava querendo mandar este jovem de volta para aquele inferno? Ela estava a ponto de se levantar e caçar o diretor quando Arthur segura sua mão, ela no começo o questiona silenciosamente ao qual ele aponta para Harry e Gina que estavam tendo uma comunicação privada, Gina parecia dizer algo para Harry que no começo negava, mas então ele suspira e cabeceia, a ruiva se vira para sua família e fala.  
-Tanto como eu gosto que você vá fazer justiça em nome do Harry, mãe, isso não e porque chamamos você aqui –Molly encara a filha confusa que faz o namorado se sentar na cama e então começa a explicar a vida de Harry na mansão Potter, sobre os quadros, os poderes dele, sobre o treinamento, o juramento mágico de proteger a todos, então a magia de sangue.  
Os Weasleys pareciam ficar cada vez mais chocados a medida que ouviam o que o menino tinha passado, Molly estava a ponto de declarar que o adotaria se ele assim o quisesse quando Gina fica silenciosa.  
-Eu não sei como vocês vão levar isso... Mas aconteceu algo ontem a noite... –Vendo o olhar encorajador do pai dela, ela suspira e fala –Harry tinha um problema com o dia de ontem... Foi o dia que ele fugiu dos Dursleys –todos entenderam que era o dia que o garoto quase foi morto –Nesse dia ele tem pesadelos fortes e quase sempre a magia dele reage fortemente, ele tentou pedir permissão da professora Mcgonagall para acampar na floresta proibida onde ele teria certeza que não machucaria ninguém, mas ela negou por ser proibido, então eu pedi para ele me ensinar uma proteção chamada Fortaleza mágica –os olhos de Gui voam largos, ele já tinha ouvido falar da proteção, era complexa e difícil de se aprender, mas vendo o olhar de Gina, ele compreende que ela tinha aprendido –Eu lancei na cama dele, logo depois ele lançou a versão dele, achávamos que assim estaria seguro para ele... –Gina segura a mão do menino que suspira.  
-Mas meu poder estava fora de controle –Harry fala suavemente atraindo a atenção de todos –Eu tentei com todas as minhas forças conseguir me centrar para não causar algo... Mas era como se eu tentasse empurrar o mar com uma mão... A proteção que tínhamos colocado se estilhaçou e meu poder envolveu a todos na hora... De alguma forma liberou poderes de cada um... Mas... –ele encara Gina que se vira para os pais e fala.  
-Nossa magia estava interagindo tão em sincronia que nossas almas se fundiram em uma –ela segura a mão do namorado que estremece ao ver a reação de todos –De alguma forma a magia criou um laço de alma tão poderoso que mudou nossos status em todos os registros mágicos –Arthur parecia pegar o conceito e ofega, ele se vira para o menino que parecia estremecer, mas ele queria respostas.  
-Você esta querendo me dizer que minha filha de treze anos esta casada? –Harry parecia ficar mais pálido e fala.  
-Sim, Sr Weasley –Molly estava para falar algo quando Harry de repente deixa sair um gemido de dor, ela se vira para ver Gina segurando a mão na testa dele e falar.  
-Harry... Por favor, me deixa receber... –Harry treme a cabeça ao que Gui e Carlinhos estavam avançando nele com as varinhas em mão –NEM PENSEM NISSO –de repente um estouro de magia sai da mão de Gina mandando os dois irmãos para o sofá com tudo.  
-GINA –Molly grita ao qual Harry começa a respirar mais pesadamente.  
-O que esta acontecendo com ele? –Arthur pergunta tentando manter calmo, Gina se vira com lágrimas nos olhos e fala.  
-Quando nossas almas se uniram... Minha magia começou a se fundir com meu sangue... Mas Harry se recusa a me ver com dor... Então ele esta recebendo toda a dor e a febre que eu deveria estar passando... –ela deita o namorado e suplica um pano e uma bacia com água.  
-Isso pode ser quebrado? –Molly pergunta tentando se manter calma também, ela não poderia ficar brava com uma criança que estava trilhando em dor.  
-Não mãe –Gui fala se levantando do sofá, ele ergue as mãos para mostrar a Gina que ele estava desarmado –Se o que eu penso aconteceu... Nem mesmo a morte e capaz de separar as almas deles... Foram unidas de tal forma que se tentarmos causaríamos dor nos dois então a morte... –Ele anda mandava um olhar para Harry como se o culpando de tudo, mas Gina logo fala.  
-Você não ouse o culpar de tudo... Você não tem idéia do esforço que ele fez para que isso não acontecesse –De repente Gui fica com um olhar concentrado e fala.  
-Mas... Espere um momento... Se eu me lembro do livro que eu li... –Mas de repente Harry começa a se levantar e fala.  
-Isso não importa... –Gui encara o "cunhado" sem entender até que Gina se vira para ele.  
-O que eu não sei Harry? –O moreno parecia desviar o olhar dela ao qual ela se aproxima mais dele –O que você não me contou Harry James Potter –Nisso Gui fala.  
-Sua alma e magia deveriam ter aceito a união para que ocorresse... Não teria como vocês se unissem em alma e magia se sua magia e alma não aceitasse isso –Nisso os olhos da ruiva se viram para ele e fala.  
-Você ainda esta tentando se culpar por tudo não e? Merlin Harry, pare de fazer isso, se este laço envolve ambos e não apenas seu poder deixe de tentar esconder as coisas de mim para evitar que eu seja machucada –O moreno parecia ficar embaraçado ao qual Carlinhos suspira fortemente e coça a cabeça como se esperando poder entender tudo.  
-Mas como podemos saber que este laço realmente mudou o status deles assim? –Nisso Gina retira uma carta de Gringottes do bolso e oferece para o pai.  
-Eu recebi hoje de manhã a carta, Harry também recebeu, eles estavam nos felicitando pelo nosso matrimonio e declarou que éramos considerados adultos perante as leis antigas... –O pai da menina confere o pergaminho então cabeceia.  
-Mas não podemos aceitar isso –Molly fala fortemente, ela tinha começado a aceitar o namoro da filha com o menino, mas casamento? Nisso Gina sorri fracamente para a mãe dela e fala.  
-Você acha que ele teria aceito isso? Quando ele sentiu o que aconteceu, ele aparatou da cama dele diretamente para a casa dele e estava em um estado catatônico quando eu o encontrei, ele se culpava pelo que aconteceu e levou um tempo para convencer ele que estava tudo bem... Mãe... Ontem mesmo ele estava prestes a fazer um juramento mágico que não tocaria em mim de forma sexual até que eu me formasse –Os olhos de Molly vão para o menino que tinha começado a estremecer na cama improvisada que a "esposa" tinha criado.  
-Ele fez? –Molly perguntou ainda atônita, ela conhecia os adolescentes, ela tinha sido uma e sabia dos hormônios causadores de problemas.  
-Eu não deixei –vendo os olhos largos da mãe, ela logo completa –Realmente mãe, você acha que eu esperaria tudo isso? Eu sei que por um fato que você não era mais virgem quando entrou no seu sexto ano –ela poderia ver os pais corarem, mas ela logo fala –Eu sei que vamos esperar, vamos ter tempo para planejar nossas vidas, mas eu não vou deixar ele fazer um juramento mágico para isso... –Arthur esfrega a cabeça e suspira.  
-Isso não e uma conversa que eu esperei ter durante muitos anos –ele encara a todos e bufa –Ouvir da minha garotinha que ela esta casada e que não vai esperar até se formar para ter relações com o marido dela... Eu acho que estamos em ordem invertida aqui... –ele encara Gui que parecia perdido no que fazer –Eu sempre pensei que você fosse o primeiro a se casar –os olhos do primogênito pareciam se alargar ao qual Carlinhos começa a rir.  
-Acho que não podemos fazer mais nada –Molly fala cansada, mas então sorri para o par, ela estava brava sim com tudo, mas sabia que não poderia descarregar neles, ela viu o olhar do garoto, o medo dele, ela não iria o estrangular por amar a filha dela, então com um sorriso ela se vira para a filha e fala –Posso ver o anel agora? –Gina encara a mãe surpresa e oferece a mão.  
-Como você sabia? –Molly solta um risinho e fala.  
-Vocês podem não ter seguido o caminho convencional, mas pelo que você me disse de Harry, eu sabia que isso era uma das coisas que ele insistiria que vocês fizessem –ela encara o anel que apareceu na mão da filha, Gui encara o feitiço e então o anel, os olhos dele voam largos e ele murmura.  
-Então este e um anel de Magia... –Vendo o olhar de Gina, ele sorri –Este anel não foi feito normalmente Gina... Foi feito com magia, pura e simples magia do seu marido, ele criou o metal, amoldou e suplicou as pedras e encantou com seu poder para te proteger –os olhos de Gui pareciam vislumbrar e ele fala –sim... Eu posso ver os padrões de magia agora... –No começo Gina fica interessada, mas logo ela volta sua atenção para Harry.  
Eles passaram um tempo conversando sobre o que fariam de agora em diante, eles sabiam que não poderiam fazer nada quanto ao laço, mas eles poderiam esconder o fato de que eles estavam casados até poderem resolver os próximos problemas.  
Os Weasleys pareciam aceitar gradativamente sobre o casamento dos dois, Gui e Carlinhos começaram a brincar com o fato da mais nova ter casado antes deles ao qual Gina sorri e fala.  
-Isso que dá vocês demorarem tanto, sem falar que Harry nunca foi conhecido por fazer as coisas normais –Ela sorri para o marido que manda um sorriso fraco para ela.  
-Como nossos irmãozinhos aceitaram? –Carlinhos pergunta ao qual Gina sorri.  
-Os gêmeos até que aceitaram numa boa, Rony queria arrancar a cabeça do Harry, mas Hermione pode acalmar o nosso irmãozinho, acho que ele no começo não aceitou quando Luna disse a ele que estávamos casados, mas assim que ele viu o anel ele não estava feliz –Enquanto a ruiva conversava com os irmãos, os pais dela foram falar com Harry, Molly passava o pano molhado na testa do garoto enquanto Arthur contava sobre os casos mais divertidos do departamento dele.  
-... Então a xícara começou a sapatear na mesa enquanto fazia um espetáculo para o bule, a pobre mulher estava quase no fim das graças dela quando de repente o retrato da tia-avó dela perguntou para ela parar de gritar como uma sirene louca... A tia-avó dela tinha sido uma bruxa e isso causou uma briga na família... Mas antes dela morrer ela tinha resolvido ter um ultimo riso e deixou no testamento dela algumas coisas que ela tinha encantado... Pobre Matilda... A mulher teve que ser levada a St Mungus antes de ter a mente apagada... –Harry estava rindo suavemente, ele poderia sentir uma certa conexão com a família agora que o medo tinha o deixado, ele estava até mesmo se sentindo melhor e isso parecia o deixar confuso, ele tinha levado uma semana para sair dessa febre, mas ao que parecia a magia de Gina estava se fundindo ao sangue dela mais rápido.  
Foi então que ele percebeu, não era questão de tempo, a magia deles tinha se unido e não precisava de tempo para ser refinada ao sangue, eles já estavam unidos.  
Merlin... Então nossas magias já estão em processo tão avançado?  
Acho que sim amor.  
Ele se vira para ver Gina com um sorriso para ele.  
Mas então...  
Gina poderia ouvir ele sussurrando algumas palavras de repente a mãe dela solta um grito assustado, todos se viram para ver um nimbus de energia envolver o garoto antes dele voltar ao normal com um sorriso enorme.  
-Trabalhou... Eu não tinha certeza... Mas estou bem agora –Gina sorri para o marido ao qual Molly os encara confusa.  
-Como isso aconteceu? –Harry se vira e fala.  
-Quando eu passei pela mudança da minha magia, eu estava sozinho e tive que sofrer as conseqüências, quando minha magia se fundiu com a de Gina, no começo eu pensei que levaria um tempo, mas não foi preciso... Nossas magias já tinham se fundido, então eu refiz os blocos mágicos de nossas magias e agora esta manejável –ele sorri para a ruiva que retribui.  
-Vocês são um casal estranho –Gui fala ao que Carlinhos só pode cabecear.  
Depois de um tempo os Weasleys resolvem voltar para a Toca, Molly teve que ser quase arrastada pelo marido e os filhos, pois ela queria marchar diretamente para a sala do diretor e gritar pela forma que ele tratou o genro dela.  
Assim que eles chegam no salão comunal, todos os amigos já esperavam por eles.  
-Como foi? –Rony pergunta cauteloso ao qual os dois se sentam em um sofá em frente a lareira.  
-Eles até que aceitaram bem... Gui e Carlinhos precisaram aprender a não tentar machucar o meu marido de forma um pouco inesperada voando de um lado para o outro do quarto... Mamãe no começo não quis aceitar, mas vendo como o Harry estava sofrendo para me ver bem fez ela perceber que me ama... É claro que contar que Harry pretendeu fazer um juramento mágico para que a nossa relação não subisse de nível mudou o conceito dela –Gina sorri maliciosa ao irmão que apenas ri.  
-Como você esta Harry? –Hermione pergunta preocupada ao qual o moreno sorri e fala.  
-Estou ótimo –a morena eleva uma sobrancelha e Gina conta o que tinha acontecido, os olhos de Hermione voam largos ao qual Harry fala –Você esta diferente Mione –a garota cora e murmura.  
-Os poderes que você soltou... Eu agora posso... –ela encara Rony que estava concentrado no jogo de xadrez com Dino, mas ela poderia sentir os olhares dele quando ele pensou que ela não via –Eu não sei explicar... Mas de alguma forma eu estou ouvindo o que o Rony pensa... –Harry parecia pegar o conceito do que a amiga estava dizendo e começa a ensinar a ela sobre a arte da Telepatia.  
-Diferente de Legimência, Telepatia não é preciso o contato de olhos e feitiços... É mais uma magia mental do que criada realmente... Você usa sua mente para criar uma conexão com alguém que você pensa e esta conexão e feita e você pode ouvir os pensamentos dessa pessoa, mas você precisa aprender a controlar sua Oclumência, ajuda a não ouvir "tantas" vozes –Vendo o olhar confuso da garota ele sorri –Imagina entrar no salão principal, ver todos e pensar "O que será que eles estão pensando?" seria como uma onda de mar de pensamentos tentando invadir sua mente... –Os olhos da menina voam largos e ela começa a ler o livro que Harry chamou da casa dele.  
Harry tinha sentado em uma poltrona e puxado Gina para ele e ambos estavam inconscientes para todos, algumas pessoas encaravam o casal estranhamente, eles ainda eram jovens demais para se sentar como namorados assim, mas ninguém teria coragem de chegar e perguntar nada, de repente Harry fica com um sorriso e fala.  
-Acho que precisamos animar um pouco as coisas por aqui –ele encara o relógio e então sorri –Venha comigo –assim que eles se levantam Harry aponta a varinha para o alto e murmura algo, de repente várias bolinhas luminosas aparecem e ele murmura algo, assim que eles saem pelo retrato as bolinhas pareciam sumir no ar e ir em direção de todos os amigos de Harry que estiveram no dormitório naquele dia.  
-O que estamos fazendo aqui Harry? – Gina pergunta ao ver o namorado passando na frente da tapeçaria do sétimo andar.  
-Vamos planejar uma festa –Nisso os amigos deles chegam e entram na sala precisa, antes que Dumbledore pudesse entrar escondido no quarto, um muro de magia aparece e a voz de Harry fala –"Entrada proibida para velhos enxeridos" –O diretor apenas suspira e volta para seu escritório, ele precisava saber o que Harry estava aprontando.  
Harry se vira para Fred e Jorge e fala.  
-Vocês estão dispostos a fazer uma festa de arromba que deixara todos surpresos? –os gêmeos apenas sorriem e ele se vira para todos –Eu quero "Unir" a escola um pouco, então eu vou preparar uma festa aqui nesse salão para tirar um pouco dessa tensão que estamos passando ultimamente –Todos cabeceiam principalmente Fleur, Cedrico e Vitor, eles estavam sendo muito pressionados por causa do torneio, uma festa poderia ser uma boa.  
Assim que eles saem, todos estavam rindo e indo em direção do salão principal para jantar, as pessoas encaravam todos eles incrédulos, eles deveriam ser inimigos por causa do torneio, mas parecia que as coisas nunca eram certas enquanto Harry Potter estava no meio.  
Aquela noite Harry começou a escrever em um pedaço de papel o convite para a festa, assim que terminou, ele murmura um feitiço e bate com a varinha três vezes no pergaminho que vislumbra e estremece antes de cair na mesa novamente.  
-Os convidados já foram informados –ele sorri antes de cair na cama, segundos depois um pergaminho aparece em cada mesa de cabeceira de quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts e de alguns professores e Madame Pomfrey.  
Na manhã seguinte, todos murmuravam sobre a tal festa que aconteceria, apenas as pessoas com convites sabiam sobre ela e mais ninguém e isso deixava algumas pessoas um tanto desconcertadas, mas somente algumas pessoas não foram convidadas, como os corvinais que tiraram sarro de Luna e Michael Conner, Draco e alguns Sonserinos, alguns "supostos" amigos de Cedrico e alguns Grifinórios que Harry não se sentia confortável.  
Os gêmeos tinham desaparecido a manhã toda e todos estavam um tanto apreensivos sobre serem brincados, mas Harry tinha um sorriso enorme enquanto estava abraçado a Gina, de repente ele parece ouvir algo e sorri.  
-Vamos nos aprontar –ele beija a mão da namorada e sai correndo enquanto os amigos se agrupam para decidir o que Harry estaria aprontando.  
Naquela noite, todos pareciam estar ansiosos para o que aconteceria, todos caminham para o sétimo chão onde eles juravam que não tinha sala alguma, mas assim que eles chega eles encontram um portal enorme onde os gêmeos estavam vestidos a rigor e ofereciam os braços para todos entrarem.  
No começo ninguém se moveu, mas então Gina bufa e vai em direção da porta e entra, vendo que não tinha nenhum estouro ou armadilha as pessoas começam a entrar.  
O salão era enorme e estava todo decorado como se fosse um baile, comida estava em um canto, uma pista de dança no meio e as bandeiras de todas as casas e todas as escolas estavam penduradas em todos os cantos.  
-BEM VINDOS PARA O BAILE INFORMAL DO TORNEIO TRI-QUADRI-BRUXO –Harry fala com um sorriso enquanto as pessoas o encaram incrédulos, Harry estava com uma calça jeans apertada e botas de couro negro, sua camisa estava quase totalmente aberta e usava uma jaqueta de couro preta como as botas e nas costas os dizeres "Os Marotos Mandam" –PERCEBI QUE MUITOS ESTAVAM FICANDO TENSOS COM ESTE TORNEIO... INTERESSANTE –eles todos se viram para ver professora Mcgonagall lançar um olhar de repreensão para ele –ENTÃO RESOLVI TRAZER UM POUCO DE DIVERSÃO PARA TODOS, VAMOS FESTEJAR E NOS DIVERTIR HOJE A NOITE, CASAS NÃO EXISTE, NÃO EXISTE PONTOS OU PROFESSORES NESSA SALA, ESTAMOS AQUI PARA NOS DIVERTIR –os gêmeos começam a gritar em aprovação e logo Mcgonagall suspira e sorri, todos começam a relaxar e logo as pessoas foram para as comidas ou conversar com os amigos, Harry se une com os gêmeos e Gina e fala –Prontos? –ele vê Rony corar, mas o ruivo cabeceia e logo ele sobe novamente no palco e fala –EU SEI QUE UM BAILE NÃO SERIA O MESMO SEM UMA BOA MÚSICA, MAS NÃO PUDE TRAZER ALGUMA BANDA FAMOSA, MAS VOCÊS VÃO OUVIR EM PRIMEIRA MÃO, OS MAROTOS –Nisso um palco se levanta no fundo do salão, Harry, Rony, Neville, Fred, Jorge, Hermione, Gina e surpreendentemente Luna sobem no palco e começam a pegar os instrumentos.  
Neville se senta e encara a bateria no começo com medo, mas logo ele sorri ao que Luna pega um saxofone com um olhar divertido, Hermione foi para trás de um teclado enquanto Rony segurava um baixo.  
Os gêmeos parecia estar fazendo o coro, mas eles poderiam ver as varinhas nas mãos deles, eles seriam responsáveis pela iluminação e o show de pirotecnia.  
Harry e Gina cada um segurava uma guitarra cada, no começo ela era vacilante, mas depois que Harry empurrou o que ele aprendeu durante anos na mente dele, ela parecia tocar livremente.  
Ele se vira para as pessoas e um microfone aparece do nada.  
-OBRIGADO TODOS POR VIREM HOJE A NOITE, VAMOS NOS DIVERTIR –as pessoas alegraram e então eles começaram a tocar.

_Quantas vezes você chegou aqui?_  
_Se perguntando assim_  
_Por que sempre tem que ser assim?_  
_Quantas vezes você se deixou._  
_Levar nas ondas de alguém_  
_Sem se perguntar o que você vai querer..._

Gina encara com assombro o namorado tocando, ela já tinha ouvido ele murmurar canções, mas nada assim antes.

_Responda... Você quer isso assim?_  
_Sem respostas nem porque_  
_Só vivendo assim_  
_Por que... Viver e fugir_  
_Se você pode estar aqui._  
_Bem junto de mim..._

Os olhos deles se conectaram naquele olhar e ela só poderia sorrir e cantar com ele.

_Muitos planos eu fiz..._  
_Cada um para o que vivi..._  
_Cada segundo passei..._  
_Tentando entender..._  
_Mas nunca pensei..._  
_Que estes momentos eu fosse perder..._  
_Esta na hora de entender..._  
_O que eu vou querer..._

As pessoas sempre a viam como a menina da câmara, aquela que quase acabou com a escola e ela tinha caído na armadilha de todos e se sentiu culpada por tudo, mas Harry tinha mostrado que não era verdade.

_Responda... Você quer isso assim?_  
_Sem respostas nem porque_  
_Só vivendo assim_  
_Por que... Viver e fugir_  
_Se você pode estar aqui._  
_Bem junto de mim..._

Ela sempre se sentiu suja, como se não merecesse nada de bom, mas Harry mostrou para ela que ela poderia ser feliz, ela poderia viver novamente depois de tudo que passou.

_Desculpa... Pedidos de perdão..._  
_Desculpa... Saudades de algum verão..._  
_Tudo passa... Por tudo eu já passei..._  
_O tempo... Um dia cura o que fiz..._  
_Mas o que vai acontecer agora aqui?_  
_Responda... Não quero mais silêncio do que já vivi..._

Ela pode ver nos olhos dele, aquela música também falava sobre ele, sobre tudo que ele passou, mas agora ele não iria mais fugir, ele lutaria pelo que ele queria.

_Responda... Você quer isso assim?_  
_Sem respostas nem porque_  
_Só vivendo assim_  
_Por que... Viver e fugir_  
_Se você pode estar aqui..._  
_Bem junto de mim..._

Foi então que ela percebeu, desde que ele anunciou que eles estavam casados, ela nunca percebeu a magnitude disso, mas agora ela percebeu, ela sempre estaria ao lado dele, ele não estaria mais sozinho.

_Tudo que eu vivi..._  
_Quantas coisas conheci..._  
_Pessoas... Sempre estão perto de mim..._  
_Respostas... Procurei sem descobrir..._  
_Agora... O que quero e ser feliz..._  
_Estando bem junto de ti..._  
_Agora... O que quero e ser feliz..._  
_Estando bem junto de ti..._

Assim que a canção acaba, todos encaram o par atônitos, mas logo começam a bater palmas ruidosamente, todos pareciam alegrar e logo começaram outra canção.  
Gina se vira para Harry, os olhos dela carregados de uma alegria que ela nunca se sentia merecedora, ela vai para frente do palco e segura o microfone e fala.  
-Esta e uma canção especial para alguém muito especial para mim –ela encara o marido e começa a cantar.

_Como as coisas começaram a mudar..._  
_Sentimentos assim começam a fluir..._  
_Estive longe de tudo... Mas nunca consegui..._  
_Ficar longe de ti..._

Harry encarou Gina, os olhos dela estavam intensos e ele poderia sentir cada palavra dela.

_Percebo que foi tudo em vão..._  
_Me prender em um mundo de solidão.._  
_Achei que assim não poderia sofrer..._  
_Mas então descobri que não poderia ter você..._

Ela suavemente caminha até ele com um sorriso, ele parecia perdido naqueles olhos cor de mel dela.

_Vivi momentos assim..._  
_Me perguntando por que tem que ser assim..._  
_Em momentos seguintes eu descobri..._  
_Foi para ter você junto de mim..._

Ela dançava suavemente em volta dele enquanto cantava, Harry ainda se mantinha tocando a guitarra, mas os olhos dele estavam presos nela.

_Percebo que foi tudo em vão..._  
_Me prender em um mundo de solidão..._  
_Achei que assim não poderia sofrer..._  
_Mas então descobri que não poderia ter você..._

Ele sempre achou que tinha algo de especial em Gina, ele sentiu isso na copa Mundial, Sírius e Remos assim como todos na mansão Potter queriam saber, mas ele não sabia explicar.  
Ele ainda não estava certo o que estava acontecendo com ele.

_Em uma noite eu vou te dizer..._  
_Em um sussurro que ninguém vai entender..._  
_Três palavras simples de amor..._  
_Um eu te amo com todo ardor..._

Ela colocou uma mão na bochecha dele enquanto cantava, ele poderia sentir o calor esparramando pelas veias dele, era um sentimento que ele não tinha sentido por completo.  
Era amor.

_Percebo que foi tudo em vão..._  
_Me prender em um mundo de solidão.._  
_Achei que assim não poderia sofrer..._  
_Mas então descobri que não poderia ter você..._

Ela estava bem próxima agora, seus olhos tinha um carinho e amor que ele só tinha visto quando o pai dele sorria para a mãe dele.

_Eu já não vou mais mentir..._  
_Não irei mais fugir..._  
_Momento chegou não posso desistir..._  
_Eu vou dizer o que você quer ouvir..._

Parecia que ela deixaria de cantar e o beijar ali mesmo, mas ela continuava em uma voz suave que todos poderiam ouvir.

_Cada segundo ao seu lado e o paraíso..._  
_Cada abraço uma vida feliz..._  
_Com um sorriso você me encanta assim..._  
_Confirmando que nosso amor não tem fim..._

Ele parecia conseguir finalmente respirar, a intensidade com que ela cantava estava atraindo os sentimentos dele para fora do coração.  
Ele não sabia o que aconteceria dali para frente, não mais.

_Percebo que foi tudo em vão..._  
_Me prender em um mundo de solidão.._  
_Achei que assim não poderia sofrer..._  
_Mas então descobri que não poderia ter você..._

Gina se afasta e começa a cantar fortemente, todos pareciam hipnotizados por ela, ela já não era mais uma garotinha que foi possuída por um diário mau que quase causou uma desgraça na escola.  
Ela estava mostrando um sentimento intenso para todos.  
Pura vida.

_Em meus braços você vai sorrir..._  
_Guardando momentos assim..._  
_Nada pode quebrar nosso encanto..._  
_Nosso amor nunca vai ter um entretanto..._

Ela caminha pelo palco novamente em direção do namorado, os olhos dela estavam intensos e ele só poderia engolir em seco ao qual ela fica bem em frente a ele e canta.

_Sempre vou ter uma palavra para te convencer..._  
_Pois no seu ouvido sempre irei te dizer..._  
_As três palavras que te encanto..._  
_As três palavras do "eu te amo"_

-Eu te amo... –ela murmura no microfone quando termina de cantar, todos no salão sentiam uma variedade de sentimentos passarem por eles, puro amor, carinho, alguns vergonha e duvidas, eles sempre achavam que os dois eram jovens e que Harry merecia alguém melhor, mas ver o amor que Gina colocou naquela canção, fez todos repensarem em tudo que eles acreditavam, Gina suavemente beija o namorada antes de se virar para o publico e falar.  
-Vamos nos divertir –isso parecia trazer alegria para todos e logo Fred e Jorge roubam o microfone da irmã e começam a cantar.

_Você me encara com aquele olhar..._  
_Pensando o que estou a falar..._  
_Não sou como você conheceu..._  
_Muitas pessoas não entendem o meu "eu"..._

Fred e Jorge começam a cantar enquanto os outros apenas riem e começam a tocarem juntos.

_Você acha que estou louco?_  
_Acertou, estou doido..._  
_Momentos de loucura temos que mostrar..._  
_Por que devemos representar?_  
_Vida não e um teatro para fingir quem não sou..._  
_Prefiro ser louco, mostrar o que sou..._

Eles faziam gingados um para o outro em cada canto do palco, as pessoas riam, mas assim eram os gêmeos.

_Todos me encaram de forma diferente..._  
_Pensando se ainda sou gente..._  
_Eu morro de rir do que pensam..._  
_Não quero que me entendam..._

Professora Mcgonagall bufa pela canção, realmente aqueles dois eram gênios se eles se aplicassem em algo que não fossem brincadeiras.

_Você acha que estou louco?_  
_Acertou, estou doido..._  
_Momentos de loucura temos que mostrar..._  
_Por que devemos representar?_  
_Vida não e um teatro para fingir quem não sou..._  
_Prefiro ser louco, mostrar o que sou..._

Fred encara Angelina do outro lado do salão enquanto Jorge fazia o mesmo com Alicia, as meninas coram diante da atenção dos gêmeos, mas não desviam o olhar.

_Você ainda vai chegar até mim..._  
_Perguntar por que sou assim..._  
_Digo frases desconexas..._  
_Sem pé nem cabeça..._  
_Por que você precisa entender o que eu fiz..._  
_Se você também quer ser assim?_

As meninas coram quando eles pulam do palco e começam a caminhar para elas ainda cantando.

_Você acha que estou louco?_  
_Acertou, estou doido..._  
_Momentos de loucura temos que mostrar..._  
_Por que devemos representar?_  
_Vida não e um teatro para fingir quem não sou..._  
_Prefiro ser louco, mostrar o que sou..._

Eles começaram a dançar suavemente na frente delas enquanto murmuravam a canção, elas no começo ficam sem entender, mas poderiam ver um brilho diferente nos olhares deles.

_Agora você pirou..._  
_Não entendeu, então se juntou..._  
_Vamos rir novamente..._  
_Para toda esta gente..._  
_Eles podem até nos considerar anormal..._  
_Mas o que realmente é normal?_

Elas soltam risinhos, no baile de inverno, elas tinham ido com eles, mas elas não tinham se mostrado tanto assim, elas tinham sido firmes que não queriam ser envergonhadas, mas agora eles estavam soltos.

_Prefiro ser assim..._  
_Rindo como nunca tem fim..._  
_Prefiro trazer alegria..._  
_Do que chorar de agonia..._  
_Você pensa que sou louco por amar..._  
_E você então quer gosta só de machucar?_  
_Meus conceitos podem ser errados..._

Eles se viram para alguns alunos que abaixam as cabeças, os gêmeos sabiam sobre alguns deles e como eles tratavam as meninas, eles poderiam ser inconseqüentes, mas eles jamais machucariam uma menina assim.

_Mas no fim eu tenho amor no que faço..._  
_Agora vejamos quem não e normal?_  
_Você que machuca tantos para ser normal..._  
_Ou eu que tenho amor causando nenhum mau?_

Os gêmeos se viram um para o outro e fazem uma reverencia extravagante para as meninas e voltam para o palco.

_No fim eu vou rir..._  
_Maneira louca enfim..._  
_Mas tenho uma coisa para me animar..._  
_Pessoas doces que vou guardar..._  
_No meu coração enquanto falo..._  
_Você tem isso de fato?_

Os irmãos deles encaravam os gêmeos incrédulos, eles sabiam que eles eram doidos, mas não sabiam que eles tinham sentimentos tão profundos, parecia que eles escondiam mais do que muitos poderiam ver.

_Agora e momento de rir..._  
_Minha loucura subiu..._  
_Você vai perceber o que faço..._  
_Vai rir dos meus casos..._  
_Agora sou feliz..._  
_Sem problemas de raiz..._  
_Você não precisa meter mais o nariz..._  
_Vai ser feliz..._  
_Como eu consegui..._  
_O que eu sempre quis..._  
_Ver você sorrir..._

Todos começam a rir quando eles começam a soltar fogos com as varinhas, mas não era como os de costumes, pareciam virar um monte de estrelas que ficavam pairando pelo baile inteiro, então quando tocava alguém, parecia explodir com luz sem dor alguma.

_Agora sou feliz..._  
_Sem problemas de raiz..._  
_Você não precisa meter mais o nariz..._  
_Vai ser feliz..._  
_Como eu consegui..._  
_O que eu sempre quis..._  
_Ver você sorrir..._

Assim que eles terminam de cantar, eles fazem uma reverencia e seguem para um canto onde eles começam a falar com as meninas.  
A música voltou a tocar a toda, as pessoas dançavam e se divertiam e então para a surpresa de todos, Neville se levanta e vai para o microfone enquanto um dos gêmeos pula para a bateria, ele segura o microfone um instante antes de se virar para Luna que tinha os olhos sonhadores, mas ao mesmo tempo brilhantes.

_Eu percebi um dia..._  
_Que aquele teu sorriso mentia..._  
_Sobre o que seu coração queria..._  
_Todos você pôde enganar quando voltou a sorrir..._  
_Mas eu sei porque você reagiu assim..._

A voz de Neville era suave, mas ao mesmo tempo carregado de emoção, todos poderiam ver o menino tímido que eles estavam acostumados a ver se dissolver nesse garoto apaixonado agora.

_Por que você pensa que tudo terminou?_  
_Por que acha que tudo mudou?_  
_Nada mudou como você diz..._  
_Você não pode ver que estou aqui?_

Ele caminhou em direção de Luna, não se importando com o que as pessoas estavam falando, ele precisava mostrar para ela.

_As pessoas ao seu lado vão sempre sorrir..._  
_Dizendo que tudo passa e irei partir..._  
_Mas por que sofrer assim?_  
_Se ainda estou abraçado a ti?_

Luna ainda tinha os olhos presos no do garoto, ela sempre foi rejeitada por todos, mas assim que Neville começou a proteger ela, ela sentiu como se tivesse enfim algo especial na sua vida.

_Por que você pensa que tudo terminou?_  
_Por que acha que tudo mudou?_  
_Nada mudou como você diz..._  
_Você não pode ver que estou aqui?_

Ela ainda poderia ouvir o riso das meninas da Corvinal dizendo que ele só estava com ela por pena, mesmo Neville tentando de todas as formas mostrar que a amava, aquele comentário parecia se prender na mente dele.

_Eu vi através do seu olhar..._  
_Tristezas sem razões_  
_Motivos e incompreensões_  
_Por que você tenta esconder_  
_O seu medo de me perder?_

Agora ela poderia ver nos olhos dele, uma força que ninguém conseguia ver, uma decisão forte sobre o que ele sentia e isso fez com que ela se perdesse naquele sentimento por um instante.

_Por que você pensa que tudo terminou?_  
_Por que acha que tudo mudou?_  
_Nada mudou como você diz..._  
_Você não pode ver que estou aqui?_

O salão inteiro parecia ter parado naquela hora, nada mais importava para as pessoas a não ser presenciar os sentimentos do garoto pela menina que ele amava.

_Eu vejo os olhares das pessoas para ti..._  
_Procurando motivos e fins..._  
_Achando que irei partir..._  
_Para dizer que disseram assim..._  
_Não ligue para boatos ruins..._  
_Por que eu vou sempre estar aqui..._

Luna tinha deixado de tocar o saxofone, ela só poderia encarar o namorado com os olhos marejados, ele estava mostrando um mundo de felicidade que nunca poderia ser levado dela.

_Por que você pensa que tudo terminou?_  
_Por que acha que tudo mudou?_  
_Nada mudou como você diz..._  
_Você não pode ver que estou aqui?_

Neville se virou para encarar a todos no salão e seus olhos recaem em alguns Corvinais que abaixam as cabeças, eles não eram tão ruins, mas eles também não protegiam a menina que era companheira de casa deles.

_Quando você pensa que terminou..._  
_É por que apenas começou..._  
_Quando você pensou que sumi..._  
_Você vai perceber que estive ali_  
_Onde seu coração sempre quis..._

Neville canta suavemente e se inclina para a loira que ainda mantinha os olhos nos dele, ela não conseguiria desviar mesmo se quisesse.

_Por que você pensa que tudo terminou?_  
_Por que acha que tudo mudou?_  
_Nada mudou como você diz..._  
_Você não pode ver que estou aqui?_

Suavemente Neville coloca uma mão na bochecha de Luna e se inclina até ela e a beija suavemente, todos começaram a aplaudir e logo o beijo se quebra e ele canta o final.

_Nunca haverá um fim..._  
_Por que é assim que eu quis..._  
_O mundo pode estar contra tudo que desejo..._  
_Mas no fim nada vai interromper os nossos beijos..._  
_O mundo pode desejar o nosso fim..._  
_Mas do seu lado eu não vou partir..._  
_O mundo pode desejar o nosso fim..._  
_Mas do seu lado eu não vou partir..._  
_Porque você é tudo que eu sempre quis..._

Os dois se encaravam longamente antes de Luna pular nos braços de Neville e o beijar apaixonadamente, todos começaram a bater palmas e Harry sorri, tinha levado muito para o garoto soltar o que ele tinha sentido para a menina agora ele estava aproveitando o momento, ele se vira para os marotos, Fred ainda na bateria e Jorge pega o saxofone de Luna e sorriem para Harry, eles deixariam os dois aproveitarem o momento agora.  
Parecia que cada um tinha se prontificado a cantar o que sentia, então não foi com surpresa que Hermione pegou o microfone e se virou para Rony e começou a cantar.

_Chegou o momento, tudo parou para este evento..._  
_Você percebeu o que vai ter aqui?_  
_Entenda e assim que eu quis..._  
_Você vai perceber..._  
_Eu estou aqui para você..._

Hermione tinha os olhos presos nos azulados de Rony, o menino no começo tentou desviar, mas a morena não o deixaria, agora ele teria que escutar.

_Você corre pela vida sem destino..._  
_Sem paradas ou imprevistos..._  
_Tudo perfeito em algum lugar..._  
_Por que não percebe que as coisas podem ficar fora do lugar?_

O garoto sempre agia da mesma forma, comia, pensava em Quadribol, não estudava, tentava roubar as tarefas dela para copiar e então dormir, por que ele não poderia mudar a rotina e a visse como uma garota?

_Você ainda fica com aquela cara de que não entende..._  
_Oh gente inteligente..._  
_Tenta entender o que digo..._  
_Eu só posso espero que você entenda o sentido..._

Ela começa a andar pelo palco, mas algumas pessoas poderiam notar que ela meio dançava suavemente enquanto caminhava, a imagem da ratinha de biblioteca foi embora e Hermione sorri ao ver os olhos vítreos de Rony.

_Você corre pela vida sem destino..._  
_Sem paradas ou imprevistos..._  
_Tudo perfeito em algum lugar..._  
_Por que não percebe que as coisas podem ficar fora do lugar?_

Ela solta a voz enquanto o povo se animava, Rony em um instante se virou para Harry como se pedindo socorro, mas o garoto apenas sorriu e mandou o olhar de claramente "Agora você tem que agüentar".

_Ainda penso que não entendeu..._  
_Fica com aquela cara de sou eu?_  
_Será que tenho que gritar?_  
_Para este cérebro assimilar?_

Ela caminha até ele, aquele andar felino que ele tinha visto algumas vezes, ele não poderia desviar o olhar agora, ela tinha o pego de uma vez.

_Você corre pela vida sem destino..._  
_Sem paradas ou imprevistos..._  
_Tudo perfeito em algum lugar..._  
_Por que não percebe que as coisas podem ficar fora do lugar?_

Ela fica a milímetros dele e então desliza um dedo no peito do ruivo e então se vira para voltar a cantar para a multidão que gritava e ria da cara do ruivo.

_Você faz de se desentendido..._  
_Quando não entende o que digo..._  
_Tenho que te bater para entender?_  
_Ou você só faz isso para eu dizer?_

Ela joga o cabelo para o lado e vira a cabeça para ele, um sorriso inocente nos lábios fazendo o garoto suspirar, ele sempre teve duvidas se ela pudesse sentir algo por ele, mas agora ela estava praticamente declarando os sentimentos dela para a escola inteira.  
E ele tinha sido idiota demais para não perceber antes.

_Você corre pela vida sem destino..._  
_Sem paradas ou imprevistos..._  
_Tudo perfeito em algum lugar..._  
_Por que não percebe que as coisas podem ficar fora do lugar?_

Ela se aproxima de Gina e as duas cantam juntas, parecia uma mistura delicada e ao mesmo tempo sincronizada, mas ela ainda mantinha os olhos no ruivo que quase perde o tom da canção.

_Cansei, não tem como explicar..._  
_Você finge não notar..._  
_Agora vou te mostrar..._  
_Seguro sua mão e te puxo para mim..._  
_Agora você vai entender enfim..._  
_Quero te falar logo o que sinto..._  
_Eu te amo em todos os sentidos..._

Os olhos dela pareciam brilhar com intensidade e então ela começa a caminhar para ele, os sentimentos dela estavam fora e agora ele teria que aceitar ou a rejeitar, não tinha mais onde se esconder.

_Você corre pela vida sem destino..._  
_Sem paradas ou imprevistos..._  
_Tudo perfeito em algum lugar..._  
_Por que não percebe que as coisas podem ficar fora do lugar?_

No meio do salão, Vitor encarava a menina que tinha chamado a atenção dele, embora ele estivesse sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes sobre o casal, ele logo percebeu que ele nunca teria isso com Hermione, então ele sorri ao ver que a menina enfim foi a luta pelo que ela queria.  
De repente os olhos dele recaem em uma menina da Sonserina, Daphne Greengrass, que ele andou conversando muito na biblioteca, ela tinha um sorriso para ele, talvez ele poderia aproveitar um pouco a noite também.

_Agora eu disse não tem como mudar..._  
_Você vai me olhar com diferença..._  
_Mas entenda, e para melhor..._  
_Você precisa entender o que preciso..._  
_Não dá mais para viver com meias palavras..._  
_Eu quero palavras inteiras e faladas..._  
_Você pode até não conseguir dizer..._  
_Mas pelo menos ouça o como quero ser..._

Hermione cutuca um dedo no peito do ruivo, como se declarando o obvio, ela tinha exposto os sentimentos secretos dela e agora esperava a reação dele.

_Agora eu disse não tem como mudar..._  
_Você vai me olhar com diferença..._  
_Mas entenda, e para melhor..._  
_Você precisa entender o que preciso..._  
_Não dá mais para viver com meias palavras..._  
_Eu quero palavras inteiras e faladas..._  
_Você pode até não conseguir dizer..._  
_Mas pelo menos ouça o como quero ser..._

Assim que a canção termina, os dois se encaram durante um tempo antes do ruivo a puxar para um beijo, a multidão inteira que acompanhou os dois amigos que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro desde o segundo ano arrombam em um aplauso estrondoso, mas o casal em si não se importava, eles estavam presos em seu pequeno mundo.  
De repente uma batida forte começa e Harry segura o microfone, ele se vira para Gina e sorri de forma maliciosa.

_Como posso cair nesse teu olhar..._  
_Você sorri só para me encantar..._  
_Por que não consigo me libertar..._  
_Das ilusões que você veio me mostrar?_

Harry canta fortemente e muitos encaravam ele com os olhos largos, ele se aproxima da ruiva que apenas sorri para ele.

_Minha mente esta sem sintonia..._  
_Pensamentos sem sincronia..._  
_Vivo me perguntando por que não consigo mudar..._  
_Por que fico preso nesse teu olhar..._

Gina finge um olhar de pura inocência fazendo todos rirem do olhar desesperado de Harry.

_Imagens preenchem minha mente..._  
_Você me seduz com esta sua luz..._  
_Como posso não pensar..._  
_Se minha mente você vai enfeitiçar?_

Gina circula o namorado com o mesmo sorriso e ele apenas treme a cabeça e volta a cantar.

_Pequenos sorrisos inocentes..._  
_Olhares Presentes..._  
_Como posso sobreviver..._  
_Se com um piscar você vem me prender?_

A ruiva se finge de ofendida e vai para o outro lado do palco, mas o menino parecia quase ajoelhar como se implorando perdão.

_Você sussurra no meu ouvido..._  
_Palavras com sentidos..._  
_Meu coração vai falhar..._  
_Da forma que você vem me olhar..._

Todos começaram a rir da canção, Harry fingia um desespero enquanto Gina fingia o ignorar.

_Pequenos sorrisos inocentes..._  
_Olhares Presentes..._  
_Como posso sobreviver..._  
_Se com um piscar você vem me prender?_

De repente Harry se levanta e eleva uma mão para a menina e canta com um sorriso.

_Com um sorriso você vai me falar..._  
_Que não faz nada para me afetar..._  
_Mas não adianta negar..._  
_Posso ver no teu olhar..._  
_Você ama me alucinar..._

Gina finge mandar um olhar como se dizendo "Isso é comigo?" Harry só sorri e continua a cantar.

_Você sorri de forma inocente..._  
_Quando digo que você me prende..._  
_Com suas imagens de sedução..._  
_Você não tem dó desse meu coração?_

Harry coloca uma mão no coração e a ruiva apenas sorri inocentemente enquanto as pessoas riam, eles formavam um casal diferente de tudo que eles já tinham visto, mas não tinha como ser diferente, afinal aquele era Harry Potter.

_Pequenos sorrisos inocentes..._  
_Olhares Presentes..._  
_Como posso sobreviver..._  
_Se com um piscar você vem me prender?_

Professora Mcgonagall fica com um sorriso em um canto, ela poderia ver a felicidade do menino, era tão diferente das imagens do menino quebrado que ela tinha visto na penseira.  
-Estas músicas não são sugestivas demais? –Madame Pomfrey pergunta com uma sobrancelha elevada, Minerva ri e fala.  
-Os deixe aproveitar esta noite, este torneio trouxe tanto stress para todos, eles merecem se divertir hoje a noite –a enfermeira cabeceia meio duvidosamente, mas volta a rir do olhar suplicante que Harry fazia para Gina.

_Você vai sempre sorrir assim..._  
_Sem nem ao menos ter pena de mim..._  
_Lance aquele olhar que me seduz..._  
_Por que você sabe que eu sempre fui..._

Harry então se ajoelha na frente de Gina e sorri malicioso, a ruiva no começo tinha entrado na brincadeira, mas agora ele estava sério e ela corava diante do olhar dele.

_O único para quem você sorriu assim..._  
_O único para quem você sorriu assim..._  
_Eu posso até enlouquecer... _  
_Mas o que me importa e ter você..._  
_Apenas sorrindo assim..._  
_Apenas sorrindo para mim..._

Harry beija a mão dela então se levanta e a puxa para um beijo apaixonado, era como se tudo parasse naquele momento, uma onda de pura emoção percorreu o salão todo, eles estavam presenciando algo único na vida deles, era um amor tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão poderoso que ninguém mais duvidaria, idade, experiência, quaisquer que fosse as duvidas sumiram na mente das pessoas.  
-Ei Potter! Minha irmãzinha precisa se respirar você se lembra? –Os gêmeos gritaram e todos começaram a rir ao que o par se separa ainda sorrindo um para o outro e então mandar um olhar mortífero para os gêmeos que fingiam inocência.  
A festa ainda continuou solto por várias horas, muitos tinham subido para cantar, Fleur tinha quase deixado todos os meninos catatônicos enquanto cantava sua música, a voz dela juntamente com o poder de Veela dela parecia afetar todos de forma bem mais intensa, mas assim como tudo, a festa chegou ao fim e as pessoas começaram a ir para seus dormitórios, todos agradeciam os marotos pela festa, Harry apenas sorria e voltava para o salão com os braços em volta de Gina, eles não deixavam de sorrir e assim que entram no salão comunal, cada par se despede antes de ir dormir, Harry estava no fundo das escadarias com Gina e a beija suavemente.  
-Uma boa noite Sra Potter –Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.  
-Uma boa noite meu Harry –eles se beijam novamente e sobem para seus dormitórios.  
Aquela semana começou de forma interessante, primeiro uma união de almas poderoso, poderes despertados nos amigos e agora uma festa maravilhosa onde não existiam barreiras escolares, apenas um bando de amigos se divertindo.  
Aquela realmente tinha sido uma semana estranha e maravilhosa.

**Nota do autor: As Músicas cantadas nessa fics foram feitas pela minha cabeça louca, os nomes delas são.**  
**01 – Respostas para uma vida sem sentido (Harry para Gina).**  
**02 – As Três palavras do "Eu te amo" (Gina para Harry).**  
**03 – Acha que estou louco? Acertou... (Fred e Jorge para Angelina e Alicia).**  
**04 – Eu não vou partir (Neville para Luna).**  
**05 – Quando você perceber (Hermione para Rony).**  
**06 – Teu olhar inocente demais (Harry para Gina).**  
**Espero que tenham gostado...rs**

**Homenagem:**  
**Este cap originalmente iria para Carolzynha LF... ela tem uma fics dos marotos que ela conversa com o Sírius que e simplesmente hilária, quem gosta dos marotos deveriam procurar esta fics...**  
**mas este cap também vai para uma amiga especial que me ajudou muito...**  
**Minha doce portuguesa Sofia que passou os cap para blocos de notas e me mandou, já que meu pc entrou em coma e estou usando o do meu irmão que não tem word...**  
**obrigado mesmo meus anjos...**  
**Mas tentem achar as fics dessas duas lindas autoras que eu garanto que vocês não vão se arrepender...**  
**Carolzynha LF - Eu li a sua fics meu anjo.. achei muito engraçada e adorei.. te amo lindinha...**  
**Sophie Malfoy Potter - Obrigado por toda a ajuda meu anjo, e leiam as fics dela, ela e uma otima autora.**


	21. Capitulo XXI – A Terceira Tarefa

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXI – A Terceira Tarefa.**

Finalmente tinha chego o dia da terceira tarefa e parecia que a escola estava em uma agitação acima do normal, todos os alunos esperavam para ver o que aconteceria na prova do labirinto (Que não ficou tão secreta depois que Fred e Jorge descobriram), muitos se perguntavam quais seriam os obstáculos preparados para a competição, mas os campeões não pareciam preocupados, na verdade, estavam calmos demais.

Depois da festa improvisada na noite anterior, todos sentiam os espíritos mais elevados e eles riam e desfrutavam a camaradagem que tinha se instaurado na festa, se poderia ver até mesmo alguns alunos se sentando em mesas de outras casas, isso parecia atrair a atenção do diretor que não sabia explicar, apenas o sorriso de Minerva parecia o assegurar que a escola ainda não tinha ficado de pernas para o ar completamente.

Harry estava sentado no café com Gina ao seu lado, todos poderiam sentir um certo poder irradiando do par, mas ninguém ousava perguntar, até mesmo os Sonserinos se mantinham quietos, Draco até pensou em dizer algo, mas ele não conseguia achar palavras para dizer e então se manteve distante de Potter e a Weasley.

Gina encara o namorado enquanto ele comia, embora ele estivesse mostrando uma tranqüilidade para todos, ela poderia o sentir, ela sabia que ele tinha uma certa ansiedade sobre algo, talvez sobre o torneio ou sobre algo, mas não era um medo, era mais como se algo fosse acontecer e ela não sabia o como o ajudar.

_O que esta acontecendo amor?_

Harry encara a esposa por um longo tempo e fala.

_Tive mais um sonho com o cara-de-cobra ontem... Ele esta esperando algo acontecer hoje._

Gina estremece e se lembra quando Harry lhe contou a primeira vez sobre a conexão dele com Voldemort, mas parecia que a cada dia a conexão vinha enfraquecendo, mas parecia que hoje o Voldinho parecia mais ativo.

_Tome cuidado Sr Potter, pois eu não vou aceitar virar viúva antes de consumarmos o casamento._

Harry estava tomando o suco quando a esposa disse isso e ele borrifa tudo nos gêmeos que elevam uma sobrancelha para o casal, Gina ria muito enquanto Harry encarava ela com temor.

-Vamos querer saber... –Fred começa ao qual Jorge termina.

-... O que causou este ataque não provocado? –Gina sorri inocentemente para os irmãos e fala.

-Usem minha mente inocente, meu namorado e uma forma de o envergonhar sem ele perceber –os dois se entreolham e então estremecem ao se lembrar da determinação da irmã sobre certos aspectos do casamento deles.

-NÃO QUEREMOS SABER –Harry sorri para os gêmeos e se volta para sua esposa.

-Pode ter certeza que vai ter volta Sra Potter –ele fala em seu ouvido ao qual ela sorri inocente para ele.

-Estou esperando por isso Sr Potter –Mas logo a conversa e interrompida quando professora Mcgonagall se aproxima.

-Sr Potter! Você tem que vir comigo –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha, a tarefa só começaria mais tarde.

-Eu não sabia que tinham mudado o horário da tarefa professora –ele se levanta e dá um beijo na bochecha da "Namorada".

-Não Sr Potter, a tarefa acontecera mais tarde, agora os campeões vão se reunir com suas famílias... –Mas nisso todos se surpreendem quando as portas do salão principal abrem e duas figuras encapuzadas entram com um enorme cachorro negro que muitos gritavam sobre o Sinistro, o diretor tinha se levantado já com a varinha em mãos quando Harry sai correndo e abraça ambas figuras e então o cão o derruba no chão e começa a lamber sua cara.

-Pare com isso Almofadinhas ou vou fazer minha namorada tosar você de novo –Harry sorri ao ver o padrinho estremecer, Gina tinha ido com ele mais vezes para a mansão Potter e ela tinha dito para Sírius sobre um corte de cabelo, embora o padrinho dele sempre foi o "selvagem" dos marotos, a ruiva tinha o brincado que ele estava fora da moda e precisava de um corte, Sírius tinha sumido por dois dias e sempre estremecia quando ouvia as palavras, Gina, corte ou tesouras.

-Isso chega a ser cruel Harry –Remo fala com um riso ao qual a figura ao seu lado encarava o diretor que ainda tinha a varinha nas mãos.

-Acho que tenho um assunto a tratar –Harry se vira para ver Nimy andar em direção da mesa dos professora.

-Por que será que eu penso que o diretor vai ter uma enxaqueca volumosa depois que sairmos do salão principal? –Remo sorri para o sobrinho postiço e fala.

-Eu não aposto sobre isso, ela andou realmente chateada quando alguns documentos de tentativas de assumir sua tutela chegaram na mansão Potter –Harry apenas sorri e caminham até o diretor.

-Eu gostaria que vocês revelassem suas faces –o diretor fala suavemente, mas todos poderiam sentir um toque de exigência na sua voz.

-Eu me revelarei ao meu determinado tempo sua cabra velha indelicada e sem senso de etiqueta –os olhos do diretor pareciam endurecer e ele parecia segurar a varinha ainda mais fortemente.

-Como... –Mas nisso a figura estala os dedos e a varinha do diretor aparece na mão dela deixando o diretor mudo encarando sua própria mão.

-Um item impressionante, mas devo dizer que não se deve confiar tanto em artes antigas –ela retira o capuz e todos poderiam ver uma figura que muitos achariam que era um mito.

Ela era mais alta que Harry, seus cabelos eram longos e de um negro que parecia absorver a luz, seus olhos eram de um azul cristalino, mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram suas orelhas pontiagudas.

Nimy estava em sua forma de elfa quase completa.

-Tenho algumas coisas a dizer sobre você, diretor Dumbledore –Ela usava o nome do homem como se fosse algo repugnante –Eu tive um certo respeito pela fama que lhe foi determinada por lutar pela luz por tantos tempos, mas assim que eu vi você causando tanta dor em meu protegido, eu sentia o respeito virar repugnância e agora eu vejo como patético você se tornou... Não pense que eu não estive atenta das maneiras que você tentou achar Harry através desse ano ou das formas que você usou a lei para tentar forçar ele a ficar aqui em Hogwarts para você o controlar como um maldito boneco de fios –Nisso Remo se aproxima e segura a elfa.

-Vai com calma Nimy... Ele já não pode mais machucar o Harry –Mas a elfa se vira ferozmente para o lobisomem e fala.

-Eu não me preocupo se o Harry já esta protegido daquela cabra velha alucinada pelo bem maior, ele tentou machucar meu pequeno e se não fosse contra a lei eu vaporizaria ele agora mesmo –ela lança um olhar pedregoso para o diretor que ainda estava em choque –E nem pense nisso diretor –ela lança um sorriso malicioso para o homem que estremece –Eu sei o que você pensou, usar a informação sobre mim e Remo para nos prender e tentar manipular dizendo que seqüestramos Harry para ficar com a tutela dele, isso não funcionaria, Harry te odiaria ainda mais e depois que acabássemos com aquele cara de serpente Voldeco você seria o próximo –ela se vira para Harry que tinha um sorriso para ela –Sei que estou sendo dianteira Mestre Harry, mas aquele homem... –ela parecia amaldiçoar o homem em tantas línguas diferentes que muitos se perguntavam o que significava.

Mas enquanto ela estava ocupada amaldiçoando o homem de tantas formas, Remo não tinha terminado.

Ele encara o velho diretor atentamente antes de falar.

-E ela não e a única decepcionada com o senhor, diretor –o homem se vira para Remo que retira algo do bolso, no começo o diretor imaginou que seria uma varinha, mas pareciam dois cartões de sapos de chocolates, mas assim que Remo joga no ar, as duas armações pareciam se ampliar e o diretor estremece ao ver os olhares fortes de Lílian e Tiago Potters.

Enquanto Tiago tinha um olhar um tanto divertido, embora seu sorriso fosse frio, Lílian tinha os braços cruzados e um olhar determinado que alguém sairia machucado daquele confronto.

-Como você ousou? Eu pensei que poderíamos confiar em você com tudo, mas você causou tanta dor... –a voz de Lílian começa suavemente, mas todos sentiam um frio passar pela espinha e muitos alunos estavam deixando o salão principal –EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ... TIAGO E EU CONFIAMOS HARRY COM VOCÊ E VOCÊ O ENTREGOU PARA PETÚNIA DE TODAS AS PESSOAS? VOCÊ TEM IDEIA DE COMO ELE SOFREU? TEM IDEIA DE COMO ELE CHEGOU NA NOSSA CASA? EU JURO ALVO DUMBLEDORE, QUE SE EU ESTIVESSE VIVO, VOCÊ E QUEM NÃO ESTARIA MAIS VIVO POR TUDO QUE VOCÊ FEZ MEU FILHO PASSAR –Tiago se aproxima da esposa e a segura em seus braços, todos pareciam gelados no que tinha acontecido, Harry estava parado ao lado de Almofadinhas sem se mexer, Gina se levanta e caminha até o marido que nem sentiu a presença dela, ele apenas apertou a mão dela quando ela o segurou.

-Podemos sair daqui se você quiser amor –ela fala suavemente ao qual Lílian tinha começado a gritar novamente contra o diretor enquanto Tiago tentava a confortar.

Remo, Nimy e Almofadinhas encaram os dois com tristezas, eles não queriam fazer uma cena assim na frente do garoto, mas quando as papeladas tinham chego na mansão Potter, tinha desfiado completamente os nervos de todos nas tentativas do ministério e do diretor de levar o menino deles, assim que foi anunciado que a família dos campeões se encontravam com eles antes da terceira tarefa, eles viram como uma oportunidade de acertar alguns assuntos, mas eles não esperavam soltar os temperamentos deles assim que vissem o diretor.

-Harry, meu menino, vá com Gina para os jardins, o resto da família estará lá esperando por vocês –Nimy piscou para o casal que sai andando em direção das portas, Tiago tinha agora começado a gritar sobre jogarem Sírius em Azkaban sendo que ele era inocente, os marotos tinham vindo para causar o verdadeiro caos em Hogwarts aquele dia.

Harry ainda se mantinha em silencio enquanto Gina o guiava até os jardins, ela sabia que o marido estava em choque, ele não gostava de falar do tempo dele com os Dursleys e sempre que o assunto surgia, ele precisava de um tempo para colocar os sentimentos em ordem, tinha sido assim depois de ele ter mostrado as lembranças para ela depois do confronto com professora Minerva, ele precisou do tempo dele para se reorganizar e tentar ser o menino que ela amou desde a primeira vez.

Assim que eles chegam nos jardins, Gina força um sorriso ao ver a mãe dela com Gui vindo em direção deles, ambos sorriam para eles, mas os sorrisos pareciam sumir enquanto eles chegavam cada vez mais próximos do casal.

-Harry, querido, o que aconteceu? –Molly pergunta suavemente enquanto o menino vacila ao qual ela tentou tocar em seu ombro.

-Vá até o lago amor, eu explico para eles –Harry apenas cabeceia e sai andando, Gina suspira e se vira para a mãe e o irmão que os encaram confusos.

-O que aconteceu Gina? Vocês brigaram? –Molly pergunta preocupada, ela nunca tinha visto o menino tão oco.

-O pessoal da casa do Harry ouviu falar sobre as famílias virem aqui para ver os campeões antes da terceira tarefa e isso meio que foi a ultima gota para eles, considerando que eles tinham recebido as tentativas de assumir a tutela do Harry... Eles vieram confrontar o diretor no salão principal e foi mencionado os Dursleys –os dois entendem o que aconteceu e ficaram vendo o menino a distancia enquanto ele encarava o lago fixamente.

Harry ainda sentia uma onda de raiva passar pelo seu corpo, não pela sua família, ele já esperava algo assim quando ele tinha decidido vir para Hogwarts, ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a família dele confrontaria o diretor por tê-lo deixado nos Dursleys, mas ele odiava ver os olhares das pessoas depois de saberem da historia, ele não queria piedade, ele não queria pena das pessoas, ele queria que tudo aquilo ficasse enterrado no passado para sempre.

De repente ele sente alguém se aproximando, ele sabia que não era Gina, pois ela ainda estava com a mãe e o irmão ao longe, mas de repente duas figuras se sentam ao lado dele e falam.

-Muita coisa mudou desde que chegamos em Hogwarts –Fred fala com uma expressão séria e isso atraiu a atenção de Harry, os gêmeos quase nunca agiam seriamente.

-Quando viemos para Hogwarts, esperávamos nos divertir, aprender magias novas... –Jorge falava com um sorriso fraco ao qual Fred continua.

-Mas então viemos, no começo era o como queríamos, um parque de diversões, então o confronto entre as casas veio nas nossas cabeças... –Jorge parecia ficar um tanto emburrado e fala.

-Tentamos de tudo para manter a fachada para os nossos irmãos, Rony e Gina viriam também e queríamos que eles tivessem mais alegrias do que a gente... –Fred sorri malicioso e fala.

-Rony até conseguiu um pouco... Ele estava ocupado demais defendendo a honra da Grifinória e brigando com a Hermione do que ver a seriedade da divisão das casas... –Mas então os gêmeos ficam carrancudos.

-Mas então Gina veio para Hogwarts, pensamos que ela conseguiria se adaptar mais facilmente, ela sempre foi uma menina comunicativa... Não se calava nunca... Mas você não acharia uma menina mais viva do que ela quando ela nos recebia em casa e esperava que contássemos o que fizemos em Hogwarts –Jorge parecia suspirar e fala.

-Mas tudo foi mudando, aconteceu o caso do diário, as pessoas a viam como uma aberração, todos na escola evitavam ela, Luna e Neville eram os únicos que se sentavam com ela que não fosse da família... –De repente os olhos de Fred e Jorge pareciam escurecer e Harry poderia sentir o poder dos gêmeos.

-Os Sonserinos usavam isso para machucar ela, a fazendo lembrar de como ela foi ingênua em confiar em um diário... –Nisso Harry esmurra o chão fazendo os gêmeos estremecerem.

-Se eles entendessem... Se eles soubessem... –os gêmeos encaram Harry sem entender ao qual o moreno fala –Vocês sabem quem foi Tom Servolo Riddle? –os gêmeos se encaram, sabiam da historia de Tom, Gina tinha contado para eles depois de um dos inúmeros pesadelos que ela tivera, mas eles nunca tinham ouvido falar do monstro que tinha machucado a irmãzinha deles –E o nome real de Voldemort –os olhos dos gêmeos alargam ao qual Harry solta um riso frio –Sim... Eles desprezam sua irmã, mas ela teve uma luta mental contra o pior bruxo de todos os tempos e conseguiu o impedir de assumir a escola –ele joga uma pedra no lago e suspira –Ela não tinha que passar por isso... –Os gêmeos se entreolham e suspiram.

-Percebemos que no começo do ano passado, Malfoy começou a usar isso contra a Gina... Mas ao mesmo tempo ele percebeu que ela era uma puro sangue que poderia ser um brinquedinho para ele –vendo os olhos de Harry escurecerem, os gêmeos logo continuam –Ele nunca tentou nada que não contra-explodiu nele, mas ele sempre usou o caso do diário para machucar Gina... Tentamos dizer para os professores, mas eles diziam que levariam para o diretor, que dizia que ia falar com Snape e acabava nisso –ele mostra a escola onde a maioria dos alunos estava, Harry os entendia bem, sabia que eles tinham passado por muito –Mas então você voltou –os gêmeos sorriem pela primeira vez que fez Harry incomodo.

-Não pense que estamos o escarnecendo Harry... Por uma vez na vida estamos sendo sérios... –Fred faz uma careta e fala.

-E você não sabe como ser sério e um sentimento estranho... –Jorge estremece e fala.

-Até parece que somos respon... Responsáveis... –os dois se entreolham e gemem como se confessassem um pecado.

-Mas realmente você mudou muitas coisas aqui na escola... Não estamos falando sobre dar uma surra no diretor e no Snape... Mas de certa forma você causou mudanças que nunca tínhamos imaginado possíveis –Jorge encara a escola com um sorriso agora.

-Os alunos de outras casas estão se dando bem... Os professores parecem saber que temos assuntos sérios que precisamos de ajuda... E Gina... –Fred encara o moreno e fala.

-Gina não parece mais assombrada por aquela sombra do diário, ela parece a menina que conhecemos antes de vir para Hogwarts, até mesmo quando estávamos na copa Mundial, ela não estava tão animada até você aparecer... –Jorge solta um riso ao olhar incomodo do amigo.

-Ela ficou procurando você na metade do jogo... Ela tentou disfarçar, mas percebemos que ela sempre olhava para outros cantos enquanto o jogo acontecia no outro lado do estádio... Foi a "Primeira" vez que ela mostrava entusiasmo por alguma coisa ou alguém... –Harry se sentou lá por um bom tempo, ele sabia que as coisas tinham sido ruins em Hogwarts antes dele vir, ele sabia que a divisão da escola sempre causou problemas, ele tinha perguntado isso para os pais e até mesmo para os antepassados sobre por que disso, mas todos pareciam aceitar isso como se fosse algo determinado, mas Harry tinha dito que se um dia fosse para Hogwarts que ele faria uma diferença.

Ele encara a escola atrás dele, muitos alunos sofreram por causa da negligencia dos professores, os olhares cegos do diretor, ele se perguntava o que aconteceria se ele tivesse chego alguns anos depois? Será que seria muito pior do que agora? Ele tentou não pensar no pior, mas ele sabia que era uma possibilidade.

Ele pode ver a esposa dele encarando a ele e os irmãos dela com um olhar um tanto inquisidor, como se esperando causar dor nos gêmeos caso eles fizessem algo com ele, Harry lança um sorriso para ela e se levanta.

Era hora de deixar o passado para trás, ele estava na escola agora, a família dele veio o desejar sorte, ele tinha uma esposa que o amava e sabia que o diretor estaria até agora implorando perdão para todos os alunos que ele conhecia, estava na hora de seguir em frente e fazer o mundo perceber que ele estava de volta e não aceitaria que as pessoas que ele amava sofrerem novamente.

Como os gêmeos diziam no salão comunal, Harry Potter veio para o salvamento.

A tarde passou tranqüilamente para Harry depois de toda a confusão da manhã, os Weasleys tinham feito companhia e Gina tinha se recusado a ir para as classes, Sra Weasley ia falar algo quando Remo a assegurou que Minerva tinha a dispensado das aulas, os marotos tinham soltado longas gargalhadas ao ouvir a voz escocesa da velha professora xingando o diretor caso ele ousasse intervir.

No começo Molly ficou sem reação quando conheceu a família de Harry, principalmente Sírius, mas Tiago e Lílian explicaram sobre os erros cometidos, a inocência de Sírius e sobre o encarceramento injusto que o ministério tinha feito com ele.

-Talvez eu tenha que ir ensinar um pouco de humildade ao Alvo –Molly fala segurando a varinha firmemente na mão ao qual Lílian fala.

-Nem me diga... Se eu estivesse viva ele teria que usar uma espátula para retirar o pouco de dignidade que restaria dele do chão –as duas ruivas pareciam se encarar e sorriem uma para a outra, elas vão para um canto conversar enquanto Tiago tremia a cabeça e fala.

-Harry, você vai ter um diretor careca amanhã de manhã –Gui soltou uma risada ao qual eles ouviam a conspiração das ruivas, Gina tinha saído dos braços do marido e entrou no meio da conversa das ruivas.

-Eu acho que isso esta ficando perigoso demais –Remo fala ao qual Nimy se reúne as mulheres.

_Harry, amor, queria tirar uma dúvida..._

Harry encarou Gina com uma sobrancelha elevada ao qual ele pergunta desconfiado.

_Por que eu estou ficando com medo de vocês?_

Gina solta uma risadinha e coloca um olhar superior.

_E assim que um casamento funciona amor... Os homens temendo a gente... Mas voltando a minha pergunta, acha que seria traumatizante o diretor aparecer no salão principal de samba-canção? _

Ela parecia soltar uma risada maléfica que faz Harry estremecer, ela apenas manda um sorriso malicioso para o marido e volta para o complô.

-Merlin... Gina sempre foi maliciosa assim ou fui eu quem a corrompi? –Harry pergunta para Gui que sorri e fala.

-Entre nossos irmãos ela teve muitos apelidos, eu a chamava de foguinho, parece inofensivo, mas se você não tomar cuidado acaba se queimando e levando xingo por provocar ela –Harry sorri ao imaginar uma pequena menina com um olhar inocente enquanto os irmãos a encaravam incrédulos –Quando ela te conheceu na copa mundial ficamos perplexos da forma tímida que ela reagia a você... E pelas cartas que a minha mãe mostrou para a gente... Você realmente não viu o que ela é de verdade ainda –Os marotos soltam gargalhadas da cara de Harry que apenas sorri para a esposa.

O tempo para a terceira tarefa começou a se aproximar, Harry e sua família vão em direção do estádio de Quadribol, Gui quase soltou um palavrão que fez Molly, Lílian e surpreendentemente Gina o olhar com repreensão.

-Isso e um sacrilégio –Sírius tinha se transformado rapidamente e gritado antes de voltar a sua forma animaga, Remo o esbofeteia na cabeça e suspira, aquele nunca deixaria de ser uma criança.

-Vocês deveriam de ter visto o Cedrico quando ele viu... Acho que ele vai precisar de terapia depois do torneio –Nisso Cedrico aparece com os pais e fala.

-Qualquer jogador de quadribol teria que passar por terapia ao ver o nosso amado campo assim –ele coloca a mão no coração ao qual os amigos começam a rir, Cho logo aparece e segura o braço do namorado e ambos vão para outro canto, Krum manda um olhar para Harry e ambos cabeceiam.

Eram amigos, mas aquilo era uma disputa.

Mas a agitação acontece quando Fleur chega para falar com Harry, no mesmo instante que ela estava para falar algo, seus olhos recaem em Gui.

No começo os dois ficam em silencio encarando um ao outro sem saber como reagir, de repente Harry sorri para Gina e se aproxima dos dois.

-Gui, eu quero que você conheça a representante da escola de Beauxbatton, Fleur Dellacour, Fleur eu quero que você conheça o filho primogênito dos Weasley, Guilherme, mas todos o conhecem como Gui –vendo que eles ainda se encaravam, Harry se vira para Gina e fala –Eu já fiz a minha parte, agora espero que ele consiga sair do encanto da Fleur e por alguma razão a Fleur saia do encanto dos Weasleys para fazermos a tarefa –Gina solta um risinho ao qual Gui e Fleur começam uma conversa um tanto devagar.

Harry poderia ver o estádio começando a encher e suspirou, só aquela tarefa e ele estaria livre para poder fazer o que ele gosta, e se divertir um pouco com a esposa dele.

Os juizes chamaram os campeões a frente para explicar o que aconteceria, Harry tinha recebido um beijo de Gina e foi para a frente, mas se manteve afastado dos juizes, principalmente Dumbledore, ele não sabia o que aconteceria se ele chegasse muito perto do homem velho de novo.

Bagman estava explicando sobre como cada um entraria dentro do labirinto, ele olha para Harry com um olhar e fala que ele seria o ultimo a entrar, Harry nem ao menos se importou, ele não precisava ser o primeiro para fazer a tarefa.

Harry cruzou os braços e esperou cada um entrar no labirinto, primeiro foi Cedrico que saiu em disparada, logo era a vez de Krum e Fleur, finalmente o canhão estourou e todos se viram para ver Harry que ao invés de sair correndo começa a caminhar lentamente.

-Sr Potter! A tarefa já começou... –Bagman fala ao qual Harry apenas se vira e fala.

-Eu estou levando meu tempo para fazer o que devo, afinal, vocês não precisam da minha permissão para começar os eventos e até mesmo amam me forçar a fazer as coisas –ele então se vira e conjura uma flor e suavemente flutua para Gina –Vou brincar um pouco agora amor, estou de volta em algumas horas esta bem? –Gina apenas concorda antes de Harry entrar no labirinto ainda andando calmamente.

-Ele realmente sabe como chamar a atenção –Remo solta uma gargalhada ao qual todos em volta o encaram incrédulos, mas eles não se importam.

Harry iria aprontar algumas coisas interessantes naquela tarefa.

Harry ainda caminhou por uns dez minutos até encontrar uma bifurcação no caminho, ele parecia pensar em algo antes de sorrir e se virar para onde ele tinha vindo.

_Gina, professor Flitwick usou o feitiço que eu ensinei para ele?_

Gina parecia surpresa em ouvir a voz do marido, mais cedo aquela semana, Harry tinha perguntado para o professor Flitwick o como os expectadores viriam os competidores no labirinto, ele confessou que era mais uma questão de esperar para ver o que aconteceria, Harry tinha ouvido Remo falar sobre feitiços que ele e a mãe dele tinham tentado criar ainda na escola e falou sobre o feitiço que poderia criar uma imagem ilusória sobre o que alguém estivesse fazendo, Lílian freqüentemente usou isso nos primeiros meses que ela teve Harry, Gina sorri ao ver a imagem do marido e fala.

_Sim... Podemos ver cada um dos competidores e muitos estão se perguntando por que você esta parado._

Harry sorri e faz uma onda para onde ele supôs que Gina estivesse, ele poderia ouvir o riso dela e fala.

_Estou a ponto de surpreender as pessoas._

_Mais? Você não acha que deveria parar de forçar o coração das pessoas? Eu estou sendo séria, não sei o quanto mais a professora Mcgonagall pode agüentar..._

Harry parecia fazer beicinho ao que Gina solta uma gargalhada, a família dela a encarou no começo sem compreender, mas assim que vêem Harry mandando um sorriso eles percebem que ela estava fazendo e apenas tremem as cabeças.

_Você vai gostar desse truque._

De repente Harry parecia ser envolvido por uma energia translúcida e das sombras saíram três figuras que assim que pisam na área iluminada fez todos ofegarem, Harry encarou cada um como se avaliando cada um.

_ONDE NO NOME DE MERLIN VOCÊ APRENDEU A FAZER ISSO?_

Harry quase cai de costas ao ouvir a esposa berrando na sua mente, os clones pareciam sentir o mesmo pois cada um cobriu as orelhas como se Gina estivesse ao lado deles.

_Você não precisa gritar amor._

_Mas... Mas... Como você criou clones de você mesmo? Isso é impossível..._

Todos os Harrys sorriem para o lugar onde eles pensavam estar Gina, era uma visão desconcertante ver quatro Harrys sorrindo assim, ainda mais quando Gina começou a ouvir algumas meninas falando sobre a vantagem dele em ficar com mais de uma menina.

_Isso e uma magia oriental muito antiga que eu encontrei na mansão Potter..._

Harry começou a falar de forma solene, mas quando ele sentiu a incredulidade de Gina, ele logo bufa e fala.

_Esta bem, eu li em uma historia em quadrinhos onde o personagem usava uma técnica assim e pensei, parece uma técnica interessante, por que não tentar? Deixa eu dizer, Sírius não gostou de como eu poderia ganhar a nossa guerra anual de brincadeiras usando este método._

Gina ainda parecia em choque enquanto os Harrys começaram a andar pelo labirinto, em poucos minutos eles se separam e Harry ainda conversava com Gina, ela tinha perguntado por que ele não tinha usado isso antes, ele disse que não achou que seria interessante, mas ela o fez prometer contar exatamente tudo o que ele andou treinando na mansão Potter, Harry então começou a enfocar na prova, mas estranhamente os caminhos que ele estava levando pareciam estar fáceis demais, quando os juizes disseram sobre enfrentar o desconhecido, ele não pensou que seria simplesmente nada.

Ele estava começando a ficar impaciente quando ele ouviu alguém murmurando entre os arbustos.

-Maldito Potter... Como eu poderei desativar tudo... Clones idiotas... –Aquele comentário prendeu o interesse de Harry e ele percebeu que a voz parecia vir de fora do labirinto, Harry estava para falar algo para Gina quando ele ouve um forte estrondo e um dos Harrys dizer na mente dele.

_Harry 1 chamando Harry... Aconteceu algo com o Vitor, ele esta trilhando no chão e quase atacou a Fleur, parece que ele tá lutando contra a maldição Imperiosa... Oh Merlin..._

O clone ficou em silencio e Harry sem perder tempo lança sua magia contra os arbustos e abre uma fenda, assim que atravessa ele ouve Krum gritando e Fleur e Cedrico em uma batalha um contra o outro.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? –Fleur se vira para Harry, mas ele notou que seus movimentos eram aos arrancos e antes que ela pudesse apontar a varinha para ele, Harry segura o pulso da menina e fixa seus olhos diretamente na menina que solta um grito de dor e cai no chão respirando pesadamente.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Cedrico fala arquejando, ele tinha vindo investigar o que tinha acontecido quando ele ouviu Fleur gritar, mas assim que ele tinha chego ele sentiu um feitiço passar por ele e Fleur o atacando implacavelmente e ele tinha reconhecido alguns dos feitiços que ela tinha usado e eram feitiços letais, ele estava para amarrar a menina quando Harry eleva uma mão.

-Maldição Imperiosa... Alguém usou neles... Krum parece ter conseguido se livrar... Mas Fleur não –Harry fica pensativo enquanto Cedrico encara o menino atordoado, ele tinha ouvido falar dos incidentes do Torneio, mas ele nunca imaginou que alguém usaria maldições imperdoáveis para ganhar.

-Você tá falando sério? –Harry cabeceia enquanto tentava assegurar que Fleur estivesse bem, enquanto isso um dos clones de Harry chega e fala.

-Isso que e uma cena de batalha –Cedrico se vira e encara o clone e então Harry, aquela situação estava ficando surrealista demais para a mente do garoto, sem perceber Cedrico senta e fala.

-Este labirinto tem algum feitiço de ilusão? Ou eu estou enlouquecendo com a pressão? –O clone belisca o garoto que quase pula de medo.

-Não... Nada de ilusões, tudo obra daquele ali –o clone aponta para Harry que ainda segurava uma mão em cima da testa de Fleur.

-Parece que eles estão um pouco ruins, mas vão ficar bem –ele encara Vitor que estava se levantando –Como você se sente Vitor? –O búlgaro ainda parecia um pouco tremido, mas ele murmura que estava bem.

-Acho que devemos continuar... –O clone fala para Harry e logo eles ouvem os outros dois em suas mentes.

_CUIDADO COM OS EXPLOSIVINS DO HAGRID..._

_NÃO ACREDITE QUANDO ELE FALA QUE OS ANIMAIS DELE SÃO FOFINHOS..._

-Parece que eles estão com problemas –Harry encara o clone que estava ao seu lado que cabeceia, ele fecha os olhos e então os dois somem nas sombras deixando Harry com um clone apenas na sua frente.

-O que fazemos agora? –O clone pergunta assim que Fleur abre os olhos e encara os dois.

-Esstou Louca? –Todos soltam risadas ao que ela logo acompanha, o clone então sai correndo enquanto eles explicam para Fleur o que tinha acontecido, eles ficam um tempo em silencio e logo voltam para a competição.

Harry ainda sentia sua desconfiança aumentando cada vez mais enquanto ele entrava mais no labirinto, quem era que estava cancelando as armadilhas? Por que fazer a tarefa mais fácil para ele? Ele não pode pensar em ninguém que estaria fazendo isso, não depois dele ter esmurrado o diretor, até mesmo professora Mcgonagall estava um pouco mais dura nele.

Ele chegou em uma área onde tinha uma nevoa dourada rodeando o caminho, ele apenas bufou ao perceber do que se tratava.

Vivendo com Sírius o fez reconhecer inúmeras armadilhas e aquela era uma das mais básicas que o padrinho dele usava, ele se perguntava quem e que teria usado tal brincadeira em uma competição, fechando os olhos ele atravessa rapidamente a nevoa e sai correndo.

_Aconteceu algo Harry, parece que alguém colocou uma barreira para que eu não consiga prosseguir, acho que sua idéia não era tão original assim... Bem agora a coisa e com você._

Harry sente o clone desaparecendo nas sombras, mas pelo menos ele teve uma vantagem, os clones poderiam parecer uma distração, mas Harry poderia memorizar os caminhos que eles usavam e logo ele chega onde o clone dele tinha parado.

Bem em frente de uma esfinge.

-Por isso que você não seguiu em frente –ele sorri para o animal que parecia sorrir de volta –Eu sei, decifra-me ou devoro-te... Pode me dar o desafio? –a esfinge parecia considerar Harry e fala.

-Juventude... Vocês andam tão impaciente com o passar das gerações... –Harry solta um riso e fala.

-Digamos que estou ansioso para terminar tudo isso e voltar para minha esposa –a esfinge eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Um filhote que já tem seu companheiro? Céus... O mundo realmente mudou... Mas acho que você tem pressa –Ela começa a lançar seu desafio, mas Harry nem ouviu completamente a pergunta quando respondeu.

A esfinge o encara incrédulo ao qual Harry ri.

-Vivendo com um professor fascinado por desafios e mistérios, pode influencia muito a gente –o animal parecia cabecear e deixa Harry passar.

Harry então começa a correr para a taça quando vê um vulto passando ao seu lado.

-Melhor sorte na próxima Harry –Cedrico fala com um sorriso ao qual Harry começa a correr mais rápido e fica ao lado do garoto.

-Não pense que vai ser fácil ganhar de mim Cedrico... –Mas de repente Harry pára e puxa Cedrico pela camisa, o garoto estava para falar algo quando uma aranha enorme cai bem em frente deles –Uma acromântula? Onde no nome de Merlin eles acharam uma e por que usar em uma competição? –Ele se vira para Cedrico e logo eles estavam lançando feitiços na criatura, mas a carapaça do animal parecia dura demais, Harry estava começando a ficar frustrado, ele sabia que teriam que enfrentar os animais fofinhos de Hagrid, mas uma acromântula era demais, elas eram carnívoras e não vacilariam em comê-los.

Cedrico parecia saber lançar os feitiços certos, mas a pontaria estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, a aranha parecia se antecipar os feitiços e Harry pode ver que o garoto estava começando a cansar.

Foi em um momento de distração de Harry quando a aranha pula neles e finca uma das pinças em sua perna, os olhos esmeraldas de Harry pareciam queimar com poder e antes mesmo que Cedrico poderia lançar algo para ajudar o amigo, Harry grita o primeiro feitiço que veio a sua mente.

-VINGARDIUM LEVIOSA –ao contrario de um feitiço normal que teria feito o animal flutuar suavemente no ar, a aranha gigante parecia ter sido disparada por um canhão e voa para fora do labirinto fazendo Hagrid correr para socorrer o pequeno filhote inocente, Harry se ajoelha e respira pesadamente enquanto avaliava a perna, as pinças daquela aranha tinham feito um estrago, com um movimento de varinha ele coloca a perna em uma tala e suspira, aquele torneio estava terminando e ele poderia cuidar disso e enfim descansar um pouco em paz –Eu odeio aranhas –Cedrico apenas solta um bufo e eles vêem a taça brilhando bem em frente deles.

-Você pega –Cedrico fala ao qual Harry bufa.

-Quem pega a taça e o vencedor Cedrico, não estou em condições ganhar uma corrida contra você –Cedrico treme a cabeça e fala.

-Eu provavelmente estaria morto agora se você não tivesse me puxado –Harry solta um palavrão e encara o lufa-lufa.

-Não e hora para ser honrado, pega logo esta taça e terminamos isso... –Cedrico parecia tremer a cabeça quando eles ouvem Fleur e Vitor se aproximando –Pega logo esta taça para acabar com isso... –Cedrico caminha até Harry e ajuda o garoto até a taça.

-Eu não vou pegar –Harry solta um riso e se senta perto do suporte onde estava a taça.

-Isso esta ficando ridículo, por que não pegamos juntos então? Afinal vai ser uma vitória de Hogwarts mesmo –Cedrico parecia sorrir a isso e ambos se levantam perto da taça ao mesmo tempo que Fleur e Vitor aparecem arquejando diante deles –Desculpem pessoal, mas a vitória e de Hogwarts –Harry fala com um riso, foi então que ele e Cedrico sorriem um para o outro antes de colocar a mão na taça.

Fleur e Vitor no começo sorriem para os dois, eles poderiam ser adversários, mas sabiam que os dois mereciam, mas no mesmo instante que eles iam felicitar os dois, eles encaram incrédulos quando de repente os dois amigos somem.

-Focê sabia que erra uma chave de porrtal? –Vitor pergunta ao qual Fleur apenas treme a cabeça, ela não tinha um bom pressentimento e logo começa a lançar faíscas para o céu para advertir que algo estava errado.

O labirinto começou a desaparecer e os professores e juizes correm para o centro do labirinto onde Fleur e Vitor tentavam explicar o que tinha acontecido, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas ninguém notou os olhos largos e a pele pálida de Gina ficando ainda mais pálida, pois ela poderia ver pelos olhos de Harry o que estava acontecendo.

Era uma armadilha.

Tudo parecia se ajustar, todos os planos que Harry tinha ouvido nas visões dele.

Voldemort tinha conseguido.

Ele tinha pego Harry.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**ESTE CAPITULO VAI PARA UM NOVO AMIGO (SURPRESA, TENHO AMIGOS HOMENS..RSRS) O CARA ME HOMENAGEOU NA FICS DELE E ENTÃO SERIA OBVIO FAZER O MESMO NÃO?**

**AE PESSOAL.. LEIAM AS FICS DELE... ELE E UM OTIMO AUTOR...**

**PROCUREM MAGO MERLIN...**

**O LINK DELE E...**

**.net/u/2402204/Mago_Merlin**

**VOCÊS VÃO GOSTAR... AE CARA... CONTINUE ESCREVENDO...**


	22. Capitulo XXII Você não manda em mim

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXII - Você não manda em mim.**

Harry sabia que assim que tocou a taça que algo estava errado, ele poderia sentir o medo de Gina e assim que seus pés tocam o chão ele já tinha as varinhas em mãos e verificava a aréa a sua volta.

-Você sabia que a taça era uma chave de portal? -Cedrico pergunta confuso ao que a taça cai no chão e pára de brilhar, Cedrico começa a dar uma olhada onde eles estava e percebe que estavam em um cemitério e que Harry tinha as varinhas na mão -O que esta acontecendo Harry? -Mas Harry não dizia nada e estava em posição de ataque, O menino mais velho começa a tirar a varinha quando eles ouvem passos se aproximando -Talvez seja alguém do torneio... -Nisso uma figura aponta a varinha para Cedrico e grita.

-AVADA KEDRAVA -No mesmo instante que a luz verde iria acertar o garoto, Harry pega o braço do menino e o joga para trás dele.

-Quanto tempo seu rato -a figura parecia estremecer ao que fala.

-Harry... Harry... Parece que o garotinho cresceu... -Harry aperta ainda mais a varinha e fala.

-Onde esta aquela imitação de monstro que você chama de mestre? -a figura encapuzada fica ainda mais brava e grita.

-CRUCIO -a luz laranja estava para se conectar com Harry quando este desvia e joga Cedrico para trás de uma lápide.

-Vejo que ainda não aceita que falem mal do mestiço do seu chefe... Mas se ele esta aqui, ele deveria ter pelo menos coragem de vir me encarar... Ou ele ficou tão medroso depois de todos estes anos que eu o "derrotei"? -Rabicho começa a tremer e logo começa a soltar inúmeras maldições em direção da lápide onde Harry e Cedrico estavam escondidos, mas Harry logo se levanta e lança um ataque que faz o ex-maroto se afastar.

O garoto mais velho parecia sair de seu transe e tentava armar um escudo para proteger Harry dos ataques, mas o menino mais jovem não se importava, mesmo com a perna machucada ele corria, pulava e se desviava de todos os feitiços enquanto retaliava da mesma forma poderosa.

-Parece que andou praticando seu rato... Os marotos estariam orgulhosos se você não tivesse os traído tão covardemente -Rabicho solta uma onda de magia e fala.

-Traido? Eu não trai ninguém... Eles jamais foram meus amigos... Eles me consideravam um fraco... Alguém digno de pena... Eles jamais foram meus amigos de verdade... -Um feitiço de labareda passa a milimetros da cabeça de Harry -Quando eu conheci o meu amo... Os comensais pensaram em mim como os marotos... Um covarde fraco, digno de pena... Mas meu lorde viu algo em mim... Viu que eu seria um aliado fiel e me mostrou um novo poder... -Harry se desvia de mais uma maldição Cruciatus -Ele me ensinou o caminho... Amizade é fraqueza, você tem que ser poderoso para que as pessoas gostassem de você... -Harry solta um bufo e lança uma rajada de vento que faz o homem tropeçar.

-Você jamais entendeu o que os marotos eram de verdade, mesmo que você fosse fraco, meu pai e Sírius fizeram de tudo para que você também se tornasse um animago como eles, eles esperaram por você, pois você era um irmão de juramento... Mas mesmo assim você os traiu por um pouco de poder e por causa da minha mãe -os olhos de Rabicho voam largos ao que Harry sorri -Achou mesmo que eu não sabia que você ficou com rancor com meu pai por causa da minha mãe? Parece que você é o Seboso do Snape deveriam fazer um clubezinho, imbecis que viram do mau por não conseguir a ruiva que amam -Rabicho solta uma nova onda de feitiços ao qual Harry se defende -O pior de tudo e que ela jamais foi má com vocês dois, ela não poderia os amar, mas ela continuava uma amizade com vocês mesmo que meu pai não aprovasse... Mas não era o bastante não e? Vocês não poderiam deixar para trás e seguir em frente -vendo o olhar confuso de Rabicho, Harry solta um feitiço no homem, mas de repente um escudo se forma na frente do homem e Harry fica cauteloso -Enfim saiu para brincar... -Harry se vira para Cedrico e fala -Pega a taça e sai daqui -o garoto mais velho encarou Harry incrédulo e fala.

-Eu não vou te deixar aqui Harry -o menino tentou se levantar de trás da lápide que esteve, mas Harry o joga de novo no chão.

-Escuta, isso daqui não e brincadeira, eu treinei para isso e você só vai me atrasar, pega logo esta taça idiota e some daqui -Cedrico parecia cruzar os braços e fala.

-Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinho Harry... Se ele é um comensal da morte eu posso ter uma idéia de quem esteja aqui e não vou te deixar com este monstro... -Harry sorri maliciosamente e fala.

-Eu estou preparado para ele... Mas não vou conseguir lutar se você estiver aqui, agora pega a taça e vai -Cedrico ainda mantinha a postura firme ao qual Harry fica bravo -Maravilha -ele aponta a varinha para a taça -Accio -a taça voa em direção da mão de Harry, Cedrico no começo fica com um sorriso, mas no ultimo instante Harry sai do caminho e a taça bate na testa do menino mais velho que logo some em um flash de luz -Quem sabe assim ele aprende a receber ordens -ele se vira para ver Rabicho com um bebê deformado em uma manta suja, Harry começou a sentir uma dor na sua cicatriz, mas logo fala com um sorriso mau -Sinceramente, eu pensei que você era feio nas minhas memórias, mas eu devo dizer, você faz um bebê ainda mais feio Voldinho -a figura segura uma varinha e aponta para Harry que tenta se esconder atrás de uma lápide, mas a perna enfim fraqueja e Harry não tem tempo para usar um feitiço escudo quando o feitiço atordoante o atinge.

Assim que o feitiço o atingiu, Harry não soube mais o que estava acontecendo, mas ele sentia como se estivesse fora de seu corpo, era uma sensação estranha de se sentir, mas logo ele ouviu alguém dizer.

Eu juro Harry Potter que se você não voltar para mim inteiro que eu vou fazer da nossa noite de núpcias um inferno...

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir ao pintar a ruiva na sua mente com aquele olhar bravo que parecia a tornar ainda mais bela.

Por que será que ultimamente você vem apenas me ameaçando com a nossa lua de mel?

HARRY...

Mais baixo amor... Eu não sei onde estou, mas posso te ouvir claramente...

Gina parecia se tranqüilizar, mas logo uma onda de medo volta a assumir seu corpo.

Harry... Você desapareceu do labirinto... Então Cedrico apareceu desmaiado com um machucado enorme na testa e murmurando algo como Maldito Potter e seu complexo de Herói... Falou algo sobre Vol... Voldemort...

Parecia que tudo que tinha acontecido voltou a memória de Harry e logo ele fala.

Voldinho esta aqui e esta tentando voltar... Eu vou fazer algo para interromper, mas eu voltarei logo para você amor...

Gina estava para falar algo quando Harry sente como se tivesse sendo puxado para seu corpo novamente e ele sente uma dor afiada no braço.

Assim que abriu os olhos ele vê Rabicho com uma faca na mão colhendo seu sangue, Harry se vira para ver o caldeirão soltando uma fumaça multicolorida e ele sorri ainda mais.

-Esta sorrindo para a morte Potter? Pois meu amo vai surgir em poucos minutos... -Rabicho pressiona o braço fazendo Harry cerrar os dentes, mas ele não grita ou geme de dor, ele não daria o gostinho para aquele rato.

Rabicho se aproxima do caldeirão e começa o ritual, um osso da lápide onde Harry estava amarrado sai de dentro de um caixão e voa para o caldeirão, logo Rabicho corta a própria mão e então Rabicho se vira para Harry e fala.

-Sangue do inimigo... Retirado sem a sua permissão... Você fortalecerá o seu inimigo... -Assim que as três gotas caem no caldeirão o ar parecia se preencher de magia e com um estouro uma grande fumaça envolve o caldeirão e uma figura aparece no meio de tudo.

-Me vista... -a figura fala sibilando, Rabicho ainda com dor veste o monstro com suas vestes que se vira para o garoto -Harry Potter... Que honra tê-lo em meu renascimento... -a dor na cicatriz começa a aumentar, mas Harry não iria dar o prazer para aquele monstro e fala sarcasticamente.

-Sabe como é... Quando você e transportado ilegalmente de um torneio para um cemitério e amarrado em uma sepultura, você percebe que as pessoas queriam muito que você estivesse aqui para ver algo tão idiota quando o renascimento de um mestiço idiota que se diz puro sangue que tenta purificar o mundo mágico porque a mamãe não o alimentou quando bebê -os olhos de Voldemort pareciam ficar um vermelho intenso, mas ele não parecia querer mostrar raiva para o garoto.

-Você sabia que esta em cima dos restos do meu pai? Eu mesmo tive o prazer de voltar e o matar eu mesmo... -Voldemort parecia querer ver o medo nos olhos do menino, mas Harry nem parecia se afetar e fala.

-Você precisa estender um pouco seus horizontes Voldinho, nunca ouviu falar de terapia? Um bom terapeuta iria curar esta sua necessidade de grandeza e esta sua mania de sair torturando os outros por não ter o que você deseja... Sabia que muitos diriam que você é um bruxo muito feio e totalmente complexado? -Nisso Voldemort aponta a varinha para Harry e fala.

-Crucio... -Harry aperta ainda mais a mandíbula e não deixa o grito sair, Voldemort se aproxima bem do menino e fala -Corajoso... Devo admitir que muitos não teriam a mesma coragem no seu lugar... -Muitos diriam que Harry já teria perdido o juízo naquele ponto, mas ele não apenas encarou o monstro a sua frente e fala.

-É que os idiotas estão muito ocupados com medo da sua cara feia que eles não dizem logo o que acham de você, sinceramente acho vergonhoso como você anda por ai em um saiote com uma varinha na mão querendo reger o mundo... Me faz lembrar de um homem que eu conheci na copa mundial que gostava de sentir o vento nas partes... -Nisso Voldemort novamente solta uma maldição de dor no garoto que estremece, mas não grita.

-Você se acha valente garoto insolente... Mas quem sabe se alguns de meus melhores homens viessem o torturar você fique mais humilde -Voldemort chama Rabicho e usa a marca para chamar os outros comensais.

-Esta falando daquele povinho que eu vi correndo de medo da sua marca na copa mundial? Nossa! Como eram corajosos... E se for ainda poderosos como aqueles que eu derrotei com um feitiço atordoante só... então... -Voldemort se mantém calado enquanto esperava que seus "fieis" comensais chegassem.

No estádio de Quadribol, Gina encara os adultos que tentavam perguntar para Cedrico sobre tudo que ele se lembrava do lugar onde eles estavam, mas o menino não tinha prestado muito atenção no cemitério onde tinham ido parar.

-Só podemos esperar -Gina fala tristemente, ela poderia ouvir partes do que estava acontecendo e ela ainda sentia um frio passar por sua espinha ao ouvir a voz de Voldemort discutindo com Harry e ela se perguntava o que Harry tinha na cabeça de ficar discutindo com aquele louco.

-Você sabe algo mestra? -Nimy pergunta olhando atentamente para Gina, a ruiva suspira profundamente e fala.

-Voldemort voltou... Eu não consigo ouvir claramente o que esta acontecendo, mas Harry deve de ter perdido o juízo de ficar discutindo com aquele monstro -Remo parecia ficar ainda mais alarmado, mas Nimy segura seu braço e fala.

-Mestre Sírius esta perguntando o que Harry disse -Remo se vira para o cachorro que apenas encara Gina.

-Algo sobre Voldemort ser um bruxo complexado por grandeza que deve de ser resultado da mãe dele não o alimentando quando pivete... E que ele deveria ampliar seus horizontes... Que os trouxas tem algo chamado Terapia... Espera... Ele falou sobre terapia do abraço em grupo com os comensais dele... -Se fosse possível para um cachorro cair no chão rindo histericamente, seria assim que Sírius seria visto, Remo tentou mandar um olhar para o amigo, mas ele mesmo não conseguia segurar o riso.

-Mestre Harry esta em perigo? -Nimy pergunta nervosamente enquanto torcia as mãos na capa que usava.

-Eu não consigo entender... Embora Voldemort esteja na frente dele... Harry esta calmo como se esperando algo... -Remo encara Sírius e logo ambos cabeceiam e vão falar com Dumbledore.

Harry ainda segurava o grito enquanto Voldemort aplicava a quinta vez a maldição Cruciatus nele, parecia que o Lorde das trevas não estava gostando dos comentários do garoto.

-Esta eu quase senti... Verdade... Um pouco mais na parte direita da minha coluna e quem sabe eu sinta algo... -Voldemort solta uma seqüências de palavrões e vai para onde Rabicho estava quase desmaiando e chuta o homem e fala.

-Por que os meus comensais estão demorando tanto? Eu quero terminar isso de uma vez... -Rabicho estava para dizer algo quando Harry fala.

-Vai ver estão demorando para chegar porque estão colocando aquela fantasia ridícula que você cisma que eles tem que usar... Não... Sério mesmo... Foi você quem desenhou aquilo ou eles compraram em uma loja de fantasias de dias das bruxas trouxas? Acho que um deles ainda inspirou um filme trouxa... Mas o filme era tão ridículo que eu quase molhei as calças de tanto rir -Voldemort parecia querer tampar os ouvidos, mas logo ele ouve o som de vários bruxos aparatando e ele sorri para Harry.

-Enfim meus fiéis comensais chegaram... -Voldemort se vira para o círculos feito pelos bruxos, mas Harry logo fala.

-Os mesmos que você disse que ia torturar por terem abandonado você quando "Perdeu" para um mero bebêzinho que nem sabia dizer uma palavra? -os comensais pareciam vacilar diante do olhar de fúria do Lorde das Trevas.

-Eu deveria lhe matar agora mesmo Potter -Harry parecia sorrir ainda mais e fala.

-Você estava esperando a platéia chegar... Agora estamos todos aqui para ouvir você com seu complexo de grandeza dizer o como você é todo poderoso e blá, blá, blá... -Voldemort parecia enfim perder sua paciência e vai para onde Harry estava amarrado.

-Eu juro Potter... VOCÊ MORRE HOJE -Harry sorri e fala suavemente.

-Uma coisa Voldeco... -Harry parecia se soltar das amarras e mete um murro na cara do bruxo das trevas -Certifique-se que eu esteja bem amarrado e sem maneiras de escapar -de repente duas varinhas aparecem em cada mão e ele lança feitiços contra os comensais que tentam se esconder atrás das sepulturas -Estes são os bruxos poderosos que eu deveria temer? Estes daí são patéticos -Harry então pula para trás do anjo de concreto quando Voldemort lança um feitiço explosivo -Alguém esta de mau humor... O que foi Voldinho? Bravo por que não teve tempo do Lulucy Malfeito beijar seu pézinho escamoso de cobra? -os comensais começaram a lançar feitiços contra a sepultura onde Harry estava e ele começa a retaliar com o mesmo poder de fogo.

-PAREM, POTTER É MEU -Voldemort se vira para a sepultura onde Harry sai sorrindo.

-Desculpe Voldeco, eu já tenho uma esposa e não sou fã de seres que se parecem homens com mistura de cobra escamosa... Você precisa entender que não daria certo entre nós e achar outra pessoa para se apaixonar -Voldemort parece ainda mais enfurecido e lança a maldição mortal ao mesmo tempo que Harry lança um feitiço de desarmar -Para um Lorde das trevas você não parece tão poderoso ne Voldinho? -Voldemort se mantém quieto, mas as palavras do menino pareciam despertar sua desconfiança.

-O que você fez? -de repente uma cúpula de energia envolve ambos e Harry lança as contas de energia na varinha de Voldemort.

-Achou mesmo que eu não teria protegido meu sangue contra necromância? Eu me preparei durante anos para este confronto Voldinho... Você recebeu apenas um centésimo do meu poder -Voldemort tentava forçar a conexão contra Harry, mas este mantinha firme -Eu estive esperando você chamar estes capachos para que eu tivesse uma boa idéia de quem caçar, você apenas caiu nos meus planos... só tenho mais uma ou duas coisas a fazer antes de deixar você com seus capachos e voltar outro dia para terminar o que a profecia começou -os olhos de Voldemort pareciam ainda mais largos agora, Harry pode ver os outros comensais tentando fazer algo para ajudar seu mestre, enquanto mais sombras saiam de dentro da varinha de Voldemort.

Seus pais davam apoio enquanto Harry caminhava em direção do mago das trevas que tentava recuar.

-O que você esta fazendo? -Harry sorri ao notar uma ponta de pânico na voz do bruxo das trevas.

-Descobrindo uma forma de mandar você diretamente para o inferno sem passagem de volta -Sem outra palavra, Harry quebra a conexão e corre até Voldemort, antes mesmo que ele pudesse lançar um feitiço, Harry agarra a cabeça do bruxo e começa a puxar os pensamentos de Voldemort um por um.

O bruxo das trevas começa a gritar de dor enquanto Harry parecia estremecer a cada lembrança que absorvia do bruxo das trevas, mas em poucos momentos ele encontra o que precisava, os planos que Voldemort tinha feito para assumir o mundo mágico, os comensais que ele tinha marcado e como foram marcados e o principal, as Horcruxes e onde estavam.

Harry parecia perceber enfim o que era sua conexão com Voldemort e em um momento de loucura, sua mão e envolvida com um brilho dourado e ele coloca em cima da sua testa e parecia estremecer de dor enquanto uma névoa esverdeada sai de sua cabeça, assim que ele se certifica que tudo tinha saído, ele joga a névoa contra a cabeça de Voldemort que parecia berrar ainda mais, Harry estava para absorver mais alguma informação da cabeça do bruxo quando os comensais pareciam enfim quebrar a cúpula de energia onde eles estavam e Harry então corre para trás dos restos de uma sepultura deixando Voldemort cair no chão ainda trilhando de dor, mas o bruxo das trevas parecia ainda mais irado, ele se levanta cambaleando e fala.

-Você não vai sair daqui Potter... Você vai morrer hoje... -Harry lança um feitiço e derruba dois comensais que tentaram se aproximar.

-Eu posso sair daqui quando eu quiser Voldinho... Eu já tenho parte do que precisava -Voldemort lança outro feitiço explosivo ao qual Harry chama um escudo para se proteger.

-E como você planeja sair daqui? Você já não tem mais a chave de Portal e estamos protegidos por um feitiço anti-aparatação especial feito por mim, apenas meus fiéis comensais podem chegar até aqui -de repente Harry sai de trás da sepultura com a sua espada envolto em uma labareda e sorri.

-Tenho meus meios -Uma dúzia de feitiços começa a ir em direção do garoto que ao invés de se esconder, coloca sua espada na frente e sai correndo em direção dos comensais.

Os feitiços pareciam bater na espada e se desviavam para outros lugares, mesmo com a perna machucada, Harry ainda corria em direção dos homens, Voldemort parecia lançar feitiços cada vez mais enquanto o menino se aproximava, mas nada o parava, de repente Harry some e fica a milímetros de Voldemort, a espada ainda flamejante parecia ondular de pura magia perto de seu pescoço.

-Vou levar o seu rato de você -Sem dizer mais nada, Harry segura a gola da roupa de Rabicho e com um último sorriso para Voldemort, Harry esmurra novamente o bruxo das trevas e puxa o rato pelo pescoço.

Uma onda de eletricidade começa a rodear o garoto que some em meio a um relâmpago que destrói completamente o feitiço anti-aparatação que Voldemort tinha erguido e deixado muitos comensais gemendo de dor pela onda elétrica que acertou cada um deles.

Voldemort apenas cai em uma das sepulturas semi destruídas e grita com ódio sobre a segunda humilhação que o garoto tinha feito em sua vida.

Gina parecia ainda mais apreensiva por ouvir o que estava acontecendo com Harry e não poder ajudar, mas assim que ela estava para dizer algo para os adultos sobre acharem uma forma de ir até Harry, ela ouve o marido dizer.

Desculpe lhe preocupar amor, estou voltando agora mesmo...

Gina parecia respirar profundamente e fala.

Nunca mais me deixe preocupada Sr Potter, se não você vai passar a primeira semana da nossa Lua de Mel no sofá...

Harry parecia rir e fala.

Mas quem disse que deveríamos esperar até estarmos casados fui eu...

De repente Gina manda inúmeras imagens provocantes para a mente de Harry o fazendo quase perder o foco.

GINA... Isso foi... Isso é... Injustiça...

Te deixei sem palavras Potter? Devo estar pegando o jeito...

Harry fica silencioso, mas logo tenta mudar de assunto.

Diga para o Remo e Nimy para estarem preparados, eu estou levando o rato e que eles devem controlar o Sírius...

Gina encara Remo, Nimy e Sírius e fica com um sorriso ainda maior, ela sabia como Harry queria que seu padrinho fosse livre e talvez isso acontecesse em breve.

A ruiva conta para os três o que estava acontecendo, Sírius parecia rosnar profundamente ao qual Remo bate em sua cabeça, Sra Weasley e os outros pareciam não entender o que estava acontecendo, Molly estava em um estado de nervos e ia de dez em dez minutos perguntar para Dumbledore se ele sabia onde o menino que ela amava como um filho estava.

De repente todos se surpreendem ao ver a figura aparecer em meio a um relâmpago segurando um homem que tremia fortemente.

Todos pareciam correr para onde a figura ainda mantinha a espada perto do homem que parecia implorar por perdão.

-Sr Potter -Dumbledore chamou, mas logo sua atenção vai para o homem ainda tremendo no chão -Pedro Pettigrew... Então... -Ele encara Harry que tinha os olhos ainda fixos no homem.

-Eu lhe disse que Sírius era inocente... -De repente o ministro aparece e encara a cena atordoado.

-Pedro Pettigrew? É Impossível... Eu mesmo vi... -Ele encara Harry ainda mantendo a espada no pescoço do homem -O que pensa que esta fazendo Potter? Este é um herói... -Nisso os olhos de Harry se fixam no ministro que parecia se encolher de medo.

-Um Herói? UM HERÓI? Esta desculpa patética de bruxo traiu meus pais, matou inúmeros trouxas e fez meu padrinho ficar preso durante dez anos e você vem chamar ele de herói? -Harry puxa o braço do homem mostrando a marca negra -E você se orgulha sabendo que seu herói tem a marca do pior bruxo das trevas desde Grindewald? -O ministro parecia recuar diante das acusações e tremia a cabeça como se tentando negar o que ouvia.

-Harry... O que aconteceu? -Dumbledore falou suavemente, ele não queria mais problemas, mas Harry logo fala.

-Ainda não! Quero que o ministro chame Amélia Bones para resolver os problemas com o meu padrinho e este rato covarde... -Nisso Harry sentiu um feitiço se aproximando e tenta se afastar, mas a adrenalina começa a perder o efeito e ele estava para ser atingido quando um feitiço escudo aparece fazendo o feitiço voltar para o seu atacante.

Gina se aproxima do marido e fala friamente para um Olho-tonto Moody caído no chão.

-Nunca mais tente atacar meu namorado seu impostor -todos encaram a menina sem entender até que ela pega um frasco do bolso do homem e joga para Harry que cheira e amordaça.

-Polissuco... Eu deveria ter descoberto isso antes... -Gina sorri para o namorado que apenas treme a cabeça -Eu estou esperando Ministro -O homem parecia ficar enervado e fala friamente.

-Eu exijo que vocês parem com estas intrigas e mentiras... -Nisso Harry se vira para o ministro e fala friamente.

-Este homem acaba de realizar um ritual proibido de necromância para trazer Voldemort de volta a vida com meu sangue -ele mostra o braço que ainda sangrava -Eu tive que lutar com aquele imbecil e mais os capachos dele para voltar e trazer uma prova da inocência do meu padrinho e você recusa? -A magia de Harry parecia se ampliar cada vez mais e os aurores do ministro começaram a recuar de medo -Acha que eu mentiria depois de tudo que eu sofri? Acha que eu estou alucinando ou querendo atenção? Não me confunda com você ministro, eu não vivo de "doações" de suspeitos de comensais da morte que apareceram hoje naquele cemitério para dar boas vindas para aquele imbecil do Voldemort -a maioria das pessoas soltam gritos ao qual Gina chama atenção de Harry.

A poção parecia enfim terminar e Olho-tonto Moody some dando lugar a Bartolomeu Crouch Jr, Gina ainda mantinha o homem paralisado enquanto Dumbledore parecia considerar tudo que estava acontecendo.

-Bartolomeu Crouch Jr? Mas ele esta morto... -O ministro enfim parecia cair em si e murmura algo para os aurores, mas assim que o homem estava para se afastar, Harry fala.

-Amélia Bones primeiro ministro, eu não vou deixar os dementadores se aproximarem desses dois até que saibamos tudo o que precisamos... Depois você pode entregar alegremente, mas eu exijo a verdade -O ministro parecia querer protestar, mas como muitas pessoas estavam murmurando sobre o que Harry disse era verdade, ele logo manda o auror lançar um feitiço patrono chamando Amélia imediatamente para Hogwarts.

-Talvez devemos levar este assunto para dentro -Dumbledore fala ainda ponderando sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido, embora as noticias chocantes que Voldemort tinha voltado e que já tinha reunido seus servos, ele não pode deixar de notar que Harry estava calmo demais para alguém que passou por tal provação, até mesmo se o menino fosse poderoso, ele não deveria estar tão calmo.

As pessoas começaram a caminhar em direção do castelo, se perguntando o que estava acontecendo, primeiramente dois alunos somem em meio a um torneio, de repente um dos meninos volta dizendo sobre Potter ser um herói idiota que estava em perigo, então Harry Potter volta com um homem que supostamente estava morto como herói, declara que o homem era um seguidor de um dos piores bruxos de todos os tempos, então sua namorada atordoa o que seria a lenda dos aurores para descobrir que era outro homem que supostamente tinha sido morto em Azkaban anos atrás e ambos reafirmando o que Harry Potter tinha dito.

Voldemort tinha voltado.

Harry caminhou ao lado de Gina e de sua família, mas ele não tirava os olhos de Pettigrew e Crouch, ele poderia ver que o ministro encarava ambos os comensais e apertava seu chapéu verde lima com força, mas isso não importava, logo eles saberiam a verdade e Sírius estaria livre.

De repente o ministro se vira para Remo e Nimy que os acompanhavam e fala fortemente.

-Onde vocês pensam que vão? Eu não permito seres não-humanos na presença de algo dessa magnitude –mau as palavras saíram dos lábios do ministro e Harry se vira e soca o rosto do ministro.

-Jamais ouse dizer isso para alguém da minha família ministro –o garoto fala com nojo a palavra ministro.

O homem encarou o menino atordoado, mas logo se recupera e fala.

-AURORES, PRENDAM TODOS ELES –No mesmo instante que os aurores começaram a puxar as varinhas, Harry já tinha a espada em sua mão e apontava para todos que ousavam vir.

Segundos depois Gina já apontava a varinha para os aurores e o resto da família Weasley, juntamente com os campeões do torneio e alguns alunos das escolas faziam o mesmo.

-Acho melhor você parar de procurar motivos para se safar ministro ou serei obrigado a causar sua aposentadoria... Prematura e permanentemente –para o assombro de todos a sua espada começou a soltar uma labareda que parecia se intensificar diante dos olhares de todos, o ministro estava para falar algo quando Harry se vira –NEM PENSE EM FUGIR PEDRO –o homem estava para se tornar rato fica preso entre as duas transformações e encara o menino com medo –Achou mesmo que eu fosse deixar você escapar? –Dumbledore suspira profundamente e fala.

-Ministro! Deixe de provocar o Sr Potter e vamos resolver estes assuntos de uma vez –O ministro encarou os dois bruxos mais poderosos que ele já poderia ter conhecido e apenas cabeceia.

Assim que eles chegam nas portas que levam para o castelo, eles se vêem de frente com Amélia Bonés.

-Pela barba de Merlin... Pedro Pettigrew e Bartolomeu Crouch Jr? Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? –Harry ainda com a espada manda os dois avançarem para uma sala e fala.

-Estes dois estavam em conjunto com Voldemort para me seqüestrar e trazer o Lorde Voldeco de volta a vida para perturbar minha vida pacifica, agora tenho um bruxo medíocre que se acha poderoso e usa uma fachada idiota de puro sangue para tentar purificar o mundo para matar para poder ter um pouco de paz nessa vida –a mulher encara o menino incrédula ao qual ele sorri –Desculpe meus modos, Harry James Potter, prazer em conhecê-la Sra Bonés, ouvi boas coisas sobre sua pessoa –a mulher aperta a mão do garoto e então fala.

-Você realmente esta vivo... Devo dizer... Quando minha sobrinha mandou uma carta declarando que você estava na escola eu fiquei meio céptica, mas agora eu percebo que as coisas que ela andou dizendo era verdade –Harry fica com um sorriso inocente e fala.

-Eu ainda não estou causando a anarquia na escola e nem maltratando os professores... Muito... Mas estou causando algumas mudanças necessárias –ele aponta para os dois comensais que encaram a espada com medo.

-Eu vejo... –ela retira um frasco das vestes e fala –Poção da verdade... Saberemos tudo rapidamente e ouvi dizer que você esta em contato com o Sr Black –Harry cabeceia ao qual a mulher suspira –um ótimo auror... Mas espero que com a confissão desse homem –ela aponta para Pedro –Ele volte para a nossa força-tarefa... Precisamos de homens poderosos como ele... –Harry sorri para o cachorro que parecia estufar o peito orgulhoso.

-Talvez... Mas ele ficou muito tempo fora de ação... Com certeza deve de estar fora de forma –o cachorro parecia quase rosnar enquanto Nimy e Remo tentavam esconder o riso.

Amélia estava para dizer algo quando a temperatura começou a cair, todos se viram para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas os olhos de Harry vão diretamente para o ministro.

-Você ousa chamar estas criaturas diabólicas para a escola? –Harry sem dizer mais nada sai correndo pelas escadarias enquanto Gina se colocava na frente de todos e conjurava um patrono poderoso.

-Como no nome de Merlin você criou um patrono? –Rony pergunta perplexo, Hermione tinha o dissertado sobre o feitiço uma vez que ele perguntou quando viu seu pai voltar de uma das viagens para Azkaban.

-Você realmente pensou que a gente só ficava nos amassos quando saiamos para ficarmos sozinhos? –Rony deu de ombros enquanto o grifo parecia andar de um lado para o outro do corredor –Oh Merlin... Harry esta bravo... –antes que alguém pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, eles ouvem um som profano de um grito que parecia assustar até mesmo os piores demônios possíveis.

-O que foi isso? –Gui pergunta corajosamente enquanto muitos se perguntavam o porque de Fleur estar abraçada a ele tão fortemente.

-Harry matou um dementador –todos encaram a menina atônitos, mas o ministro solta uma gargalhada e fala.

-Tolice... Você acredita mesmo que Potter seria capaz de algo assim? –Nisso uma figura aparece do outro lado do patrono de Gina.

Seus olhos verdes pareciam intensos com um poder que ninguém conseguia explicar, sua espada queimava o chão por onde passava e na sua outra mão restos de uma capa negra carbonizada.

Harry joga o que restou da capa na frente do ministro e fala com uma voz gélida.

-Da próxima vez que você trazer algo assim para perto de crianças eu juro ministro... Você vai antes do Voldemort para o inferno –o ministro apenas poderia abrir e fechar a boca enquanto o menino se vira para Amélia Bones e sorri –Podemos prosseguir? –a mulher apenas cabeceia e eles começam a questionar os acusados, foi dito tudo.

Sobre os acontecimentos na residência dos Potters, a traição de Pedro, a fuga e o fato que ele incriminou Sírius, a fuga de Crouch Jr e sobre o pai o controlar com a maldição imperiosa, sobre como escapou do controle de seu pai e de como se uniu novamente ao seu mestre e como subjugou Alastor Moody e o prendeu em sua mala multi-compartimentos.

Foi nesse instante que Dumbledore manda Snape para o dormitório do professore para tirar o velho auror e o levar para a enfermaria, os relatos depois foram irrelevantes para todos que acompanhavam Harry, o garoto não tirava os olhos de Rabicho e Crouch Jr, mas assim que Rabicho começou a relatar o ritual e a volta de Voldemort, o garoto parecia estremecer ao qual Gina o envolve em seus braços.

-Eles usaram meu sangue para completar o ritual –Harry fala suavemente, os olhos de Dumbledore voam largos diante da admissão, se o menino fosse tão poderoso, ele não poderia imaginar o como Voldemort estaria agora –Mas o que o velho cara de cobra não sabia era que eu tinha me garantido contra o ritual –vendo o olhar de todos, ele solta um bufo e ri –Vocês realmente acham que eu ia andar por ai como um cordeiro de sacrifício sabendo que ele usaria Necromância para voltar? Algumas poções, rituais e magia foram o suficiente para que o idiota tivesse um por cento da minha magia, ainda foi o bastante para ele conseguir mandar algumas maldições, mas ele não é mais tão poderoso assim –Harry se levanta e aponta sua varinha para Rabicho e Crouch Jr e ambos são presos por uma corda prateada que ele entrega para a Sra Bonés –Isso vai garantir que não importa o que eles tentem, eles não vão conseguir fugir –ele começa a sair quando o ministro segura seu braço.

-Ainda não acabamos Potter... Você tem que nos dizer onde se meteu estes anos todos... –Os olhos do jovem pareciam endurecer como duas esmeraldas e pareciam brilhar com algo a mais do que simples magia, assim que os olhos se fixam nos do ministro, Harry fala com uma voz gélida.

-O diretor tentou fazer o mesmo por métodos mais sutis o ano todo e tudo que conseguiu foi a minha raiva e o meu desrespeito como um bruxo da luz... Acha mesmo que um ser patético como você, que não tem controle algum sobre mim vai conseguir que eu diga o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer na minha vida? Achei que para ser um ministro da magia era preciso ser inteligente para comandar um país... Eu vejo que os bruxos perderam a razão em escolher alguém como você... Mas se quer tanto a sua informação que tal duelar por ela? Que eu saiba ainda existe uma lei antiga que o vencedor de um duelo saberia tudo sobre o perdedor –Harry fala com um sorriso frio ao que o ministro solta o braço do menino e fala.

-Mas... Mas eu sou o ministro da magia... –Harry parecia ainda soltar outra onda de poder e fala com a voz fria.

-Ser o ministro de qualquer forma não implica em mandar na vida dos outros... Sinceramente, você não e nada para mim, onde eu fui não e tecnicamente considerado uma terra da Inglaterra... Então mesmo que você diga que seja o governador máximo da Europa, você nem teria o poder suficiente para me forçar a dizer onde eu moro... Agora suma da minha frente antes que eu solte alguns podres que eu sei sobre você... –Vendo o olhar desafiador do ministro, Harry sorri –algumas doações de um certo Lúcio Malfoy parecem ter sido bem menores considerando os saldos da mesma doação do mesmo bem feitor... O que foi? O dinheiro caiu das mãos dos "nobres" funcionários do ministério e foram parar... Não sei... Em uma certa casa de veraneios na Itália? –A medida que o menino falava o ministro parecia ficar ainda mais pálido e logo se afasta do menino como se tivesse pavor dele –Eu estou cansado, acabei de sair de um torneio idiota e enfrentar um lorde das trevas mestiço e imbecil que com certeza vai começar a criar uma guerra idiota que eu vou ter que cuidar... Agora quero passar um tempo com a minha família –Harry se vira e os Weasleys e o pessoal de sua casa se viraram para ir em direção da enfermaria, mas Harry logo fala –nos veremos em casa –e antes mesmo que alguém pudesse falar algo, ele desaparece em um estalo e um flash de luz.

-ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL –Hermione encara o lugar onde o menino tinha desaparecido –É simplesmente impossível alguém aparatar ou desaparatar de Hogwarts... Diz isso em Hogwarts: Uma historia... É impossível... –Gina sorri para a menina mais velha e fala.

-Desde quando aquele garoto faz as coisas ligando se e possível ou não? –e sem dar tempo para Hermione replicar, Gina também desaparece em um estalo para a mansão Potter.

-Ela realmente sabe fazer uma saída não? –Os gêmeos falam com sorrisos maníacos ao qual Molly encara o espaço vazia com medo.

-Sra Weasley –Molly se vira para Nimy que sorri para ela –Mestre pediu para levar todos para a mansão Potter hoje a noite... Talvez vocês queiram ouvir o que aconteceu hoje e ele precisa de um pouco de conforto –de repente os olhos de Nimy ficam marejados –Mestre Harry é forte... Mas ele as vezes precisa de alguém para cuidar dele como uma criança –Molly cabeceia e logo todos começam a formar um circulo para serem transportados, Minerva aparece preocupada e encara o grupo sem saber o que fazer, Nimy se vira e sorri –Mestre deseja sua companhia também Mestra Mcgonagall –Minerva se aproxima e toca o ombro da elfa que sorri e fala –Mas o senhor não e bem vindo diretor –e com um flash de luz o diretor cai no chão visível com os olhos largos –até amanhã diretor –e com um estalo forte todos desaparecem da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma menina impressionante que eu levo no coração...**

**Minha doce Danda Jabur...**

**Você se tornou uma amiga importante para mim meu anjo... espero que você goste do capitulo...**

**Te adoro lindinha**


	23. Capitulo XXIII – Um novo amanhecer

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXIII – Um novo amanhecer.**

Assim que todos chegaram na mansão Potter, eles puderam sentir que algo não estava certo, parecia que a casa estava envolta de um sentimento elétrico que parecia estar se intensificando a cada momento, apenas Sírius, Remo e Nimy sabiam o que estava acontecendo e notando o olhar de todos, eles logo levam a família Weasley e a professora Mcgonagall para a sala de refeições.

-Harry deveria de estar atuando todo este tempo –Remo fala enquanto Sírius oferecia uísque de fogo para todos ali presentes, menos Rony e Hermione.

-Atuando? –Molly pergunta preocupada quando um forte trovão parecia querer cortar a mansão ao meio.

-Quando ele voltou do renascimento de Voldemort... Vocês provavelmente acharam que ele estava bem, um pouco irritado, mas ainda sim em controle não? –vendo o acento de todos, Sírius solta uma gargalhada, mas todos poderiam ver que não tinha humor algum –Ele sempre esconde quando esta angustiado e deprimido... Nesse caso... Ele deve de ter visto muita coisa ruim e sua magia não esta conseguindo ser domada facilmente... Mas ainda bem que a ruiva esta lá em cima para o acalmar um pouco –vendo o olhar dos Weasleys, ele logo completa –O poder de Harry jamais conseguiria machucar a Gina... Eu não compreendo completamente, mas a magia dele parece a reconhecer e ela nunca se machuca quando ele esta assim... –Minerva parecia rodar o liquido âmbar em seu copo e logo pergunta.

-Ele tem estado deprimido muito? –Sírius toma um longo gole da bebida e encara a ex-professora.

-Devemos agradecer ao querido diretor por isso –o animago fala com sarcasmo tão pesado que todos pareciam recuar –Você tem idéia de como ele chegou aqui depois da segunda tarefa? Ele parecia quase catatônico ao pensar que ele tinha quase perdido Gina... Remo e eu cogitamos fortemente que deveríamos ter pedido para ele ficar... Que deveria esquecer de tudo que o diretor só lhe causaria mais dor... Mas Nimy nos disse a verdade... Ele não conseguiria esquecer Gina –Remo segura a mão do amigo que parecia murchar diante do olhar.

-Harry realmente ama a Gina... Ele no começo não quis nos contar sobre ela porque sabia que Sírius iria tirar sarro dele sobre ruivas... Mas assim que ele contou... Poderíamos ver nos olhos dele que ela era especial... Merlin! Ele não teve contato com meninas, mas a primeira que ele conhece fora desses muros foi a que conquistou o coração dele completamente, pensamos que talvez fosse uma paixão passageira... Mas Tiago mesmo disse que os mais velhos antepassados deles viram o destino dos dois juntos –todos se viram para o retrato que sorri.

-Alguns dos Potters eram lendários em poder ver a linha do destino de duas almas... Assim que eles viram como Harry estava feliz em falar de Gina, eles consultaram os poderes que ainda tinham nos quadros... Eles já eram destinados a serem o que são... –ele solta uma gargalhada –Claro que não contamos para o Harry, ele ficaria envergonhado, mas Sírius ficava o perturbando tanto que o Harry o silenciou por uma semana –Todos começaram a rir e de repente Nimy estala os dedos fazendo um jantar aparecer.

-Mestre Harry esta no auge... Não deve demorar agora para ele se acalmar –Todos encaram a elfa que sorri –Mestra Gina esta cuidando bem do meu mestre –ela se vira para ir para a cozinha enquanto os outros ainda conversavam sobre a vida de Harry.

Em alguns andares acima, em uma sala protegida pelos mais poderoso bruxos do século, um garoto se sentava arfando enquanto a sua magia parecia criar um verdadeiro ciclone de poder que parecia querer destruir tudo a sua volta, poderosos relâmpagos pareciam surgir do nada atacando as paredes que absorviam o poder incontrolável, apenas um lugar parecia não se afetar enquanto o menino parecia no meio de uma zona de guerra.

Gina sabia que deveria esperar Harry descarregar tudo que ele sentia para poder lhe falar, ela conhecia bem o sentimento, os irmãos dela tinham aprendido da pior forma.

Depois do caso do diário, os irmãos dela acharam que deveriam lhe perguntar sempre como ela estava ou se ela queria falar sobre o que aconteceu.

Ela se sentia tão sufocada que os pais dela tinham que intervir sempre.

Quando eles ganharam o dinheiro e puderam ir visitar Gui no Egito, ela tinha dado graças, pois assim seus irmãos poderiam se distrair e lhe desse tempo para colocar sua mente em ordem.

E o fato que Gui era um dos seus irmãos preferidos e que sabia que ela precisaria de tempo para falar ajudava muito na sua ansiedade na viagem.

Gui tinha sido paciente e lhe ensinado muitas coisas para se defender, seja por bruxos poderosos ou fisicamente.

Ela tinha voltado um pouco mais confiante depois da viagem, mas os olhares sempre faziam ela querer se esconder no fundo e não ser vista.

Mas então ela conheceu Harry.

Ela sabia que ele era diferente, que muitos o julgavam sem o conhecer assim como ela.

Mas ela admirava a força que ele tinha, Harry não se deixava abalar por nada, não pelos professores, os olhares, as pessoas falando, nada.

Ele simplesmente ria e agia como ele queria.

Mas depois de meses conhecendo ele, ela percebeu que ele escondia algo também.

Depois da segunda tarefa, ela tinha ido escondida para a enfermaria o ver, só para achar sua cama vazia e seus pertences também desaparecidos.

Ela se lembrou de sentir um pânico poderoso ao pensar que ele enfim tinha tido demais e ter desaparecido de novo a deixando sozinha novamente, quando ele voltou, ela pode ver o olhar surpreso dela e assim que ela viu aqueles dois olhos verdes, ela abriu seu coração e lhe contou todos os seus medos, principalmente o medo de o perder.

Harry tinha escutado tudo em silencio, Gina tinha ficado com medo de ter dito muito e que ele a deixaria, foi então que ela sentiu uma onda poderosa a envolver e ela pode sentir pela primeira vez o verdadeiro poder dele.

Era algo ao mesmo tempo assustador e impressionante, ela não conseguiria dizer ao certo o como aquele sentimento a classificava, ela sentia insignificante como uma mariposa perto de um sol, mas ao invés de queimar, parecia a confortar de uma forma estranha.

Assim que eles se prenderam em um olhar que poderia ter durado horas, ele começou a falar, cada palavra parecia causar a enfermaria para encher daquele poder elétrico que começou a fazer alguns estragos como algumas queimaduras e alguns metais começarem a retorcer, mas ela não tinha medo.

Ela estava segura em seus braços.

Assim que tinha terminado, ele deu um sorriso sem graça e passou a consertar tudo a sua volta com a varinha e depois a embrulhou em seus braços a deixando ir apenas quando eles ouviram a Madame Pomfrey começar a acordar.

Agora ela estava sentada em uma cadeira vendo o amor da sua vida soltando a mais poderosa e impressionante mágica da sua vida, mas não era algo controlável, Harry tinha pedido para ela se proteger e esperar por ele, até mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia a machucar, ele sabia que seu poder não estava sob seu controle agora.

Harry soltou mais um grito e o chão parecia estremecer quando um trovão quebrou diante da tempestade de poder e atingiu o uma parede que enfim pareceu chegar ao seu limite e rachou deixando uma vista para fora da casa.

Gina enfim sai de sua cadeira e caminha pelo quarto, o sentimento elétrico ainda estava no ar fazendo seu cabelo se erguer suavemente, mas ela não se importava, tudo que ela queria era abraçar o menino e ouvir o que ele passou.

Suavemente ela se senta perto do menino e coloca sua cabeça em seu colo, ela poderia sentir ele tremendo com dor, mas sabia que ele iria falar quando estivesse pronto.

-Ele lançou a maldição Cruciatus em mim –ele falou em um sussurro leve, mas ela poderia ouvir claramente e não pode esconder o medo ao ouvir que seu marido tinha sofrido –Eu pensei que era como quando eu fundi minha magia ao meu sangue... A dor era intensa também... Mas ao mesmo tempo era diferente... Não era algo que eu fiz para ficar forte... Era o ódio de outra pessoa lançado em mim na forma de dor... Eu sei que eu deveria ter dado o gostinho para ele e gritar... Mas eu percebi que o mais que eu o desafiava... Mais a sua confiança ia abaixando... –Gina acaricia o cabelo dele enquanto ele ainda falava.

Ele contou sobre o ritual que ele presenciou, sobre a luta no cemitério, os comensais que surgiram do nada e sobre o movimento arriscado quando Harry entrou na mente de Voldemort para descobrir seus segredos e sobre como ficou meio imortal.

-Ele causou tanto mau... Pensei que ainda existisse algo nele que pudesse ser salvo... Eu sei que a profecia declarava que eu tinha que o matar... Mas eu pensava que existia alguma forma... Assim como Dumbledore fez com Grindewald –vendo o olhar da ruiva, Harry sorri e fala –Grindewald não esta morto... O velho diretor o prendeu em uma prisão especial e ele vive lá até hoje... Isso apenas não e conhecimento publico porque a imagem do grande bruxo da luz que deveria ter exterminado o bruxo das trevas de sua época e apenas o prendeu em uma ilha afastada do mundo não seria algo bem acolhedor –ele encara a parede rachada e com um movimento de mão ela começa a se reparar.

-Mas você escapou... Você conseguiu as informações que precisava... E voltou para mim... –Gina fala suavemente ao que Harry segura sua bochecha com uma das mãos.

-Eu sempre voltarei para você meu amor... Mas o que eu vi... Tudo que ele fez... –Harry parecia colocar uma mão na testa onde sua cicatriz estava –E pensar que eu achava esta cicatriz um máximo quando criança... Era uma parte da alma daquele monstro... –Harry parecia querer rasgar aquela cicatriz da pele de nojo pelo que representava, tantos anos pensando que era algo guardado pelo sacrifício de sua mãe e uma forma de mostrar que ele sobreviveu e agora descobrir que tinha sido uma porta para o monstro que tentava o matar.

De repente ele sente um dedo quente passar pela cicatriz e a voz de Gina falar suavemente.

-Eu gosto da sua cicatriz –vendo o olhar do menino, ela sorri para ele –Embora ela tenha vindo de algo ruim... Foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu identifiquei quando meu pai me contava historias de você... Um garoto que derrotou o lorde das trevas mais poderoso dos últimos tempos e que tinha a marca de um raio na testa... Quando eu lhe conheci sem o seu capuz de Sr desconhecido... Foi sua cicatriz que me fez ver quem era você... Foi naquele mesmo instante que eu percebi que eu sonhei por um Harry Potter, o herói das minhas noites de infância, de uma maneira errada... Você não era um herói de armadura com um cavalo alado branco... Você era muito mais do que eu sempre imaginei... Você não era apenas poderoso, mas determinado em tudo que fazia, você não se intimidava pelo que os outros falariam ou o que uma figura de autoridade mandaria... Você faria o que achava certo para ter uma vida melhor... –Ela toca a cicatriz novamente e Harry fecha os olhos sentindo um poder que ele nunca tinha percebido o envolver completamente –Quando eu vi esta cicatriz... Eu pensei... Ele é o herói lendário e salvou a minha vida... Eu jamais teria chances com alguém tão poderoso assim... E mesmo você indo para Hogwarts... Você ainda me escolheu no meio de tantas meninas que são mais bonitas do que eu... –de repente o ar começou a ficar cheio de magia novamente, mas ao invés de ser algo descontrolado, parecia envolver o jovem casal.

-Eu não poderia escolher outra menina... Eu não sei explicar o como eu me senti quando te vi pela primeira vez... Era algo tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão assustador... Eu não conseguia definir o que sentia... Quando eu vi Malfoy tentando te atormentar... Eu tive que me segurar para não o rasgar em fragmentos... Tudo que eu pensava era que ele não iria tocar em você... –Harry suavemente se levanta e se ajoelha em frente a ruiva que ainda mantinha os olhos fixos nos dele –Quando eu cheguei em Hogwarts... Eu já tinha o anel de compromisso da minha mãe no meu bolso –ele cora ao ver o olhar surpreso da ruiva –Eu sei... Somos jovens e eu não te conhecia... Mas a medida que vivíamos na escola... Eu fui conhecendo você ainda mais e eu tive que me segurar para não fazer daquele anel um anel de namoro para dizer a todos que você era minha... Mas eu sabia que tinha que esperar –Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Você nunca faz nada da maneira normal não e? –Harry fica com um sorriso torto ao que a ruiva fica o confortando novamente, embora a conversa tivesse longe de Voldemort e tudo que Harry sofreu, a ruiva sabia que o marido ainda teria seus pesadelos a noite e jurou estar lá para ele.

Meia hora mais tarde, os dois começaram a descer as escadas para ver o resto do pessoal ainda sentado na sala de refeições, Sírius parecia ter cansado de esperar e começou a contar histórias mais ultrajantes do seu tempo com Harry na mansão Potter.

-... Então uma manhã eu resolvi que deveria dar o troco por aquele banho anti-pulgas que ele tinha me dado e coloquei uma armadilha mágica na porta que assim que ele tocasse a porta que o cabelo dele se transformaria na juba de um leão vermelho... Eu tinha minha fiel câmera pronta para a foto de comemoração, quando Harry abre a porta com uma câmera e tira uma foto de mim, eu não entendi o porque até que ele conjurou um espelho... O pequeno patife tinha colocado já um feitiço na minha porta fazendo com que eu tivesse dois chifres de boi e um rabo fosforescentes verde limão que me deixou acordado por três dias seguidos porque eles ainda brilhavam no escuro –Todos os Weasleys e surpreendentemente Hermione e Professora Mcgonagall soltaram uma risada ao pensar em Sírius dessa forma, até Sra Weasleys tentava esconder o riso com sua mão.

-Mas nada supera quando eu coloquei aquela poção que fez com que você ficasse preso na sua forma animaga e eu fingindo não entender porque você não se transformava de volta e fiquei o dia inteiro ouvindo você lamentar como um cão que caiu da mudança –Todos se viram para ver o casal com um pouco de preocupação e Harry força um sorriso para eles –Oi... –No mesmo instante que ele disse isso, Molly se aproximou e envolveu o menino em um abraço forte.

-Você esta bem querido? –Harry sentiu como se tivesse uma bola em sua garganta que lhe impedia de falar, ele já tinha recebido abraços quando teve um pesadelo ou quando Gina o confortou, mas o abraço de Molly era diferente, era o abraço de mãe.

Ele lentamente devolveu o abraço ao qual Gina fala.

-Ele vai ficar bem mãe... Ele só precisa de tempo para reorganizar tudo que esta na sua mente... –Todos pareciam cabecear ao qual os Weasleys ficaram em silencio, mas para a surpresa de todos, Remo se vira para o sobrinho postiço e fala.

-Então o cara de cobra voltou... Funcionou a sua proteção –Molly se vira para mandar um olhar maligno para Remo por ser tão indiscreto, mas Harry logo sorri ferozmente e fala.

-O idiota achou mesmo que iria conseguir o meu poder com o ritual... Ainda bem que ele foi arrogante demais em acreditar que precisava do meu sangue –de repente ele se lembra de algo e se vira para Gina –Como Cedrico esta? –a ruiva sorri para o marido e o conduz para a mesa.

-Ele chegou desorientado e amaldiçoando você por alguma coisa... –ela encarou o marido que parecia fingir assoviar –O que você aprontou Sr Potter? –Harry sorri envergonhado e fala.

-Eu poderia ter mandado ele ir embora para que eu tivesse meu encontro com o Voldeco... Mas Cedrico estava sendo teimoso demais... Eu poderia ter chamado a taça com uma mão... E você sabe como tenho alguns reflexos rápidos... –Vendo o olhar de todos, ele logo coloca um olhar inocente no rosto –Não sei... Eu poderia ter saído da frente da taça fazendo com que ela continuasse a voar... Para a testa dele? –Todos encaram o menino incrédulos e logo soltam fortes gargalhadas, menos Molly que encarou o menino por um longo tempo.

-Você tinha uma forma de fugir e ainda sim ficou lá? –Todos os Weasleys poderiam ver uma ira aumentando nos olhos da matriarca dos Weasleys, mas logo Harry fala.

-Era preciso Sra Weasley... Eu não iria deixar Voldemort matar outra criança apenas por um ritual idiota, eu ainda me assegurei que ele ficasse fraco o tempo suficiente para que eu possa encontrar uma forma de acabar com ele definitivamente –vendo os olhos preocupados da sua futura sogra, Harry suspira e chama inúmeros colares que ele distribuiu para todos –Estes são colares que impedem que alguém use Legimência em vocês... Ainda os alertara quando alguém tentar... O que estou para contar apenas algumas pessoas sabem... A maioria esta nessa casa e o professor Dumbledore –Harry respira fundo ao qual Gina segura sua mão, ele começa a contar sobre a profecia que Dumbledore escutou, sobre seus pais se esconderem, de como todos desconfiavam que tinha um espião na Ordem que muitos desconfiavam de Remo e como ele tinha treinado para este dia para poder enfrentar Voldemort.

-Vocês contaram para ele? –Molly pergunta para os retratos de Lilian e Tiago que encaram a mulher com suspiros tristes.

-Não queríamos mentir para ele, Molly, ele insistia em saber porque um homem iria vir atrás da gente sem razão, no começo tentamos falar que lutamos contra ele, mas então ele percebeu, se Voldemort estava atrás de todos que lutavam contra ele, por que nos escondemos com o feitiço Fidelius –Tiago solta uma risada sem humor ao qual Lilian segura sua mão –Sabe como e desconcertante ouvir um garoto de sete anos contornando a sua lógica para descobrir os seus segredos? Harry sabia que escondíamos algo e que não queríamos lhe dizer por enquanto, mas quando dissemos para ele sobre a profecia, ele apenas cabeceou e disse "tudo bem" –Molly se virou para Harry que encarava a mesa.

-Se você soubesse que poderia parar o monstro que causa tanta dor e medo nas pessoas... Se você soubesse que você poderia ajudar aqueles que você ama... Você não ficaria com medo desse destino... Eu pensei que ficaria nessa casa para sempre... Sem precisar de ninguém... Mas quando eu descobri porque eu não tenho meus pais... Porque minha vida foi um sofrimento atrás do outro eu entendi que tinha algo a fazer... Um trabalho que apenas eu tinha que fazer... Eu não tenho medo de lutar contra ele... Eu me preparei nesses oito longos anos e agora sei tudo que precisava... Você pode pensar que tenho sangue frio em falar sobre matar alguém tão facilmente Sra Weasley... Mas ao meu ver... Ele não e mais humano... –Molly encarou o menino atônita, ela sempre se perguntou porque Voldemort tinha ido contra tantas proteções que os Potters tinham colocado na casa apenas para matar um casal e seu filho, agora ela entendia o porque, não a confortou sabendo que o menino que era o marido de sua pequena princesa seria o que acabaria com o mal do monstro que a assombrou desde que os seus irmãos foram mortos, mas ela poderia ver uma determinação e poder nos olhos do menino e sabia que ele sim seria o salvador do mundo.

-Agora entendo porque Alvo era insistente em achar você –vendo os olhos de todos nela, ela suspira e fala –Todos os anos ele entraria na sala do livro de registro de Hogwarts e procuraria algum aluno perdido e mandaria alguns sócios da Ordem procurar quem fosse... Ele nunca deixou de procurar por você, até mesmo quando o ministério o declarou morto... O diretor jamais deixou de procurar... Eu fiquei um pouco emocionada... Pensando que ele tinha se arrependido de ter colocado você com os Dursleys, mas agora eu entendo o que ele quis –Minerva fala brava ao pensar que o diretor tinha a enganado.

-Não sei se foi apenas porque ele não tinha sua arma –Harry fala suavemente ao que todos se viram para ele –Eu não estou dizendo que perdôo o velho intrometido... Mas eu pude ver que ele estava realmente preocupado comigo depois que Minerva mostrou a minha infância para ele –Minerva cabeceia ao qual Harry suspira –ele pode ter compreendido que cometeu um erro... Mas ainda não estava me vendo como alguém, uma pessoa que tem vontades e pensamentos... Ele pensa em mim como alguém que deve ser treinado para cumprir o seu destino... Como uma espada que precisa ser afiada para entrar em uma batalha... Até ele deixar de me ver assim eu não tenho certeza se poderemos lutar juntos contra Voldemort – todos pareciam cabecear com o menino que suspira novamente, ele estava cansado de tudo que tinha passado desde então e queria apenas descansar.

Harry se recostou na cadeira enquanto via sua família conversando animadamente, ele estava para dizer algo quando nota os sorrisos dos gêmeos.

Vivendo com os marotos, ele perceberia facilmente quando alguém aprontaria, então rapidamente ele se inclina e fala com um sorriso inocente para Molly.

-Eu esqueci de dizer algo importante para você, Sra Weasley... Você esta atenta que seus filhos estão mostrando maturidade com relacionamentos firmes? –Harry lança um sorriso malicioso para os gêmeos que pareciam ficar cada vez mais pálidos.

-Eu não estava atenta... Eu sempre disse que meus meninos precisavam encontrar meninas boas para cuidarem deles –ela fala apontando principalmente para Gui que tinha os olhos longe dela.

-Realmente... Tenho até pro... Digo... Fotos para você –Isso fez com que os gêmeos se levantassem e quase pulassem em Harry, mas Gina tinha o mesmo sorriso e parecia mostrar sutilmente a varinha para eles que ficam amuados.

Molly encarou as fotos do baile informal que Harry tinha dado para os participantes do torneio tri-bruxo, ela viu Harry e Gina cantando um para o outro em cima do palco, Neville e Luna com sorrisos sonhadores enquanto saiam para um canto, Rony sendo puxado por uma Hermione que tinha um olhar decidido e os gêmeos.

Os gêmeos pareciam estar se declarando para Angelina e Alicia, eles estavam de joelho enquanto faziam uma pose exuberante, ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos ao pensar o como eles tinham crescido tanto.

-Meus garotinhos... Parecem tão crescidos –ela abraça os gêmeos e logo mostra as fotos para o Sr Weasley que parecia divertido ao ouvir a esposa dizendo sobre boas garotas e seus filhos estarem crescendo tanto.

-Você ta morto Potter –Fred e Jorge murmuram suavemente ao que Harry pisca para eles e fala com um sorriso ainda mais malicioso.

-Vocês realmente pensam que eu não sei das tentativas de alianças com o Almofadinhas e Aluado sobre a nossa pequena guerra privada de piadas? Eu posso ser o mais jovem, mas não seria estúpido, sem falar que seus sorrisos e os do Sírius são idênticos quando querem me atingir e acabam sendo meus alvos –Harry pode ver o olhar amotinado dos gêmeos e sussurra de forma que Molly não ouviria –Irei investir na loja de vocês com uma soma interessante em troca de certos produtos que poderei usar em Aluado –Harry lança um olhar para o lobisomen que sorri ainda mais –Ele é especialmente difícil de brincar e parece me pegar no ato mais vezes e quero algo que o surpreenda de tal forma que ele possa ver que eu sou um maroto por mérito –os gêmeos pareciam mudar de expressão rapidamente, de sorrisos de brincalhões, para indignados, para interesseiros e agora eles assumiam um olhar sério sobre a proposta que fez muitos encararem eles sem entender.

-Merlin o que vocês estão aprontando? –Isso parecia tirar os gêmeos do seu transe e eles tentam disfarçar, mas Molly logo fala.

-Eu não quero ouvir falar daquelas suas brincadeiras infantis –Molly encara os filhos que fingem um olhar inocente –Eu quero que vocês terminem a escola corretamente e achem um emprego digno... –Mas logo Sírius fala com um sorriso.

-Realmente... Vocês tem que terminar Hogwarts para abrir uma loja de piadas... Imagina o quanto vocês vão poupar em testes pedindo para alguns "alunos" testarem seus produtos? –Molly encarou Sírius com os olhos arregalados e com a boca aberta ao que todos soltam longas gargalhadas –Mas seriamente –Harry e Remo apenas gemem ao se lembrar das piadas Sírius/Sério que o homem falava todos os dias –Vocês precisam completar a escola para ter mais mérito na sociedade... Vocês podem achar novas coisas que vão influenciar ainda mais no que vocês possam querer fazer no futuro –os gêmeos pareciam duvidosos, mas Sírius parecia estar mandando uma mensagem clara "Terminem a escola sua mãe fica feliz com vocês e vocês podem aprender mais sobre brincadeiras".

Eles ficaram mais um tempo conversando até que professora Mcgonagall apareceu de volta no salão e fala.

-Devemos voltar para Hogwarts... O toque de recolher começara em vinte minutos e não queremos dar motivos para o diretor dar "detenções" para vocês –ela encara os alunos ao qual eles cabeceiam.

-Teve uma boa conversa com Merlin, professora? –Harry pergunta com um sorriso ao qual a professora retribui o que faz os gêmeos quase caírem de suas cadeiras.

-Ele é um homem muito interessante –ela parecia corar ao se lembrar de algo e todos se perguntavam o que Merlin tinha falado com a professora.

Nimy se encarregou de levar o Sr e a Sra Weasley, juntamente com Gui para a Toca antes de voltar e levar todos para a escola de novo.

Eles chegaram nos portões da escola em menos de dez minutos e estavam indo em direção das escadarias que levavam para o salão comunal quando o diretor aparece com os olhos semi cerrados.

-Você infringiu a regra de sair da escola juntamente com seus amigos sem permissão Sr Potter e você vai ter detenções comigo durante as próximas duas semanas –todos se viram para ver Harry, mas o menino estava tranqüilo.

-Eu não quebrei regra alguma, meu guardião me deu autorização de que eu saísse da escola e meus amigos tiveram a autorização do Sr e Sra Weasleys para saírem comigo –O diretor parecia ficar ainda mais descontrolado e fala.

-Você não tem guardião mágico aprovado pelo ministério... Você não poderia deixar a escola... –Harry sorri e fala com um sorriso.

-Sírius me deu autorização... Eu conversei com Amélia sobre o fato dele ter sido preso injustamente e ela disse que eu jamais deveria ter saído de sua guarda se ele fosse inocente, como provei que ele é... Madame Bonés me garantiu que faria com que meu padrinho fosse o meu responsável novamente e assim sua tentativa patética de me controlar falhou novamente diretor –o velho diretor estava para avançar no menino quando Minerva se coloca em frente e fala.

-Devemos conversar na sua sala "AGORA" Alvo –o diretor estava para replicar quando vê os olhos da amiga faiscarem com um olhar duro que ele jamais tinha visto, ele então engoliu seco e começa a seguir a mulher que pisava duro nas escadarias.

Todos encaram a cena incrédulos, professora Mcgonagall sempre foi uma fiel seguidora do diretor e agora ela estava o fazendo caminhar pela escola como um menino que tinha sido pego no ato em uma brincadeira e que ia levar uma bronca.

-Droga... Onde eu posso achar uma garrafa para colocar esta lembrança para mandar para o pessoal da mansão? Professora Mcgonagall fazendo a cabra velha agir como um menino do primeiro ano que chegou atrasado na aula dela –todos encaram Harry e logo soltam fortes gargalhadas enquanto seguiam para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma mulher impressionante que eu levo no coração... uma autora maravilhosa que me inspirou muito quando eu não sabia o que escrever...**

**Hoje e seu aniversario...**

**E não tem nada melhor do que dizer o quanto você e especial para mim meu anjo...**

**Minha doce amiga Scheila...**

**Te adoro por demais lindinha...**

**Leiam as fics dela... ela e incrível**

**.net/u/1049015/Schei_Chan**

**Feliz aniversario meu anjinho.. tudo de bom para você nessa data especial..**

**Te adoro linda**


	24. Capitulo XXIV – Descobertas

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXIV – Descobertas.**

Harry estava sentado com seus amigos planejando as férias de verão, mesmo que estivesse enfraquecido, Voldemort ainda era uma ameaça a ser considerada e Harry não deixaria os amigos sem proteção, ele já tinha visitado a casa deles e descoberto algumas falhas nas proteções e pediu para Remo e Sírius conseguissem algumas proteções extras em cada casa.

Ele estava abraçado com Gina que parecia meio doente nesse dia, Harry notou assim que ela entrou que a ruiva não estava bem e decidiu que eles passariam um dia sossegados no sofá perto da lareira, mas algo não parecia certo para o moreno, mas ele tinha deixado de lado e ficou abraçado com sua esposa.

Todos falavam calmamente sobre seus planos quando um flash de luz aparece do nada e Fawkes encara Harry atentamente.

_Trago uma mensagem para você criança da luz._

Harry cabeceia ao que ele retira o pergaminho das garras da fênix que solta um som encorajador que parecia acalmar a todos no salão comunal.

_Não desista de meu protegido criança da luz... O ajude a encontrar o caminho de volta..._

Sem esperar por Harry perguntar o que isso significava, a fênix desapareceu em outro flash de luz.

-O que será que o diretor quer com você amor? –Gina pergunta preocupada, eles tinham evitado o diretor desde que voltaram da mansão Potter na semana passada e desde a bronca que ele recebeu da professora Mcgonagall eles não sentiam mais os olhos do velho diretor neles.

-Eu não sei... –Ele quebra o lacre do envelope e começa a ler, Gina não precisava ler para saber que Harry estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

-O que aconteceu? –Hermione perguntou ao que Harry joga o pergaminho no chão com raiva.

-Então este e o joguinho dele para me fazer ficar na escola? –o garoto se vira e sai rapidamente para a sala do diretor para dizer umas verdades para o homem.

Hermione recolhe o pergaminho no chão e começa a ler.

_Caro Sr Potter._

_Veio ao conhecimento do conselho escolar que o senhor não realizou os testes do primeiro ao quarto ano e foi aconselhado pelo diretor da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, de que seria melhor para sua educação mágica passar o verão na escola afim de terminar os testes apropriados e a avaliação necessária para declarar se você esta apto a seguir para o quinto ano no próximo ano escolar..._

O resto da carta era mera formalidade, mas todos poderiam saber agora por que Harry estava tão zangado, ele tinha o conhecimento muito alem dos NIEMS, um insulto como aquela carta faria qualquer um sair do sério, Gina parecia ficar ainda mais pálida e fala rapidamente.

-Alguém leva esta carta para a professora Mcgonagall e manda ela para a sala do diretor imediatamente –Gina estava para se levantar quando uma forte vertigem a atinge e ela quase cai no chão.

Rony rapidamente coloca a irmã no sofá e fala.

-Vamos cuidar de tudo isso Gina... Mas você não esta bem e seu marido nos mataria se algo acontecesse com você –Parecia que a palavra marido tinha um gosto ruim na boca de Rony, mas ele fez a irmã sorrir um pouco.

-Traga ele de volta para mim inteiro, Rony –o ruivo sorri e fala.

-Vou tentar... Mas você o conhece melhor do que eu... Como ele pode encontrar problemas assim eu nunca vou saber –Gina apenas sorri e fecha os olhos, ela estava cansada e não conseguia ficar mais acordada, assim que caiu no sono, os irmãos Weasleys pedem para Neville e Luna cuidarem dela enquanto eles resolviam o novo problema.

Harry ainda estava fumegante enquanto chegou no guardião da sala do diretor.

-Me deixa entrar –a estatua parecia encarar o menino intensamente, mas não se mexia –Escuta aqui sua galinha super-desenvolvida, eu vou entrar no escritório do diretor e socar aquele nariz torto dele até que ele entenda que ele não manda na minha vida e que se ele achar que vou ficar preso durante três meses na escola por que ele acha que vai conseguir algo de mim ele esta muito enganado, então a não ser que você queira virar uma pilha de pedregulhos e melhor você sair da minha frente agora mesmo –Vendo que a estatua não se mexia, Harry estava para pegar a varinha quando uma voz disse.

-Goma de mascar –ele se vira rapidamente para ver professora Mcgonagall o encarando firme –Eu fiquei sabendo sobre a carta Sr Potter e vim aqui resolver isso –vendo o olhar do rapaz, ela sorri maliciosamente –E também tem o fato que eu não posso deixar duas crianças poderosas como você e o diretor sozinhos na mesma sala sem começar uma revolução ou uma guerrilha que vá envolver a escola inteira –ela sobe na escadaria rolante com Harry atrás dela.

O diretor parecia estar a espera de Harry quando mandou eles entrarem, mas assim que viu Minerva ele ficou com os olhos arregalados.

-A que devo a honra da visita Minerva? –foi uma pergunta formal, mas que praticamente gritava "o que você esta fazendo aqui?".

-Veio ao meu conhecimento que o senhor aconselhou ao conselho da escola sobre o fato que o senhor Potter não freqüentou os três primeiros anos da escola e que queria o manter aqui no verão... –O diretor parecia querer falar algo ao qual Minerva levanta uma mão –Eu estou aqui como testemunha que o senhor Potter não é apenas bom para estes testes que você sugere, como ele poderia ensinar quaisquer das matérias que existem na escola atualmente assim como cura, duelo e magias elementais –o diretor elevou uma sobrancelha para isso, ele parecia pensar rapidamente em uma forma de fazer com que o menino ficasse na escola quando o próprio Harry encarou o menino incrédulo.

Harry estava indignado com as maneiras que o diretor tentava o manipular, chegava a ser patético, ele lançou um olhar para Fawkes que desvia o olhar, a fênix parecia claramente envergonhada do seu protegido, o moreno estava para se virar e sair quando ele sentiu algo.

Era algo que tinha o atormentado durante anos, mas agora ele sabia o que era e encarando a escrivaninha do diretor ele percebe o que era.

Gina evitava falar sobre seu primeiro ano, mas ela tinha o pego um dia e contado para Harry sobre tudo que tinha acontecido, de como o diário tinha tentado a controlar e aos poucos ela se sentia fraca, ela tinha lhe dito que o diretor tinha destruído o diário e a salvo das garras de Tom.

Mas ali estava, o diário ainda intacto e uma fina aura negra parecia estar saindo do escritório e Harry sabia bem o que aquela aura estava fazendo.

-Eu não posso acreditar... De todas as coisas... Eu sei sobre a porcaria do "bem maior"... Mas isso? –antes que Minerva pudesse segurar o rapaz, Harry já tinha aparecido na frente do diretor e metido um murro novamente no nariz do diretor.

Minerva estava para atordoar Harry quando este grita.

-EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ TIVESSE SALVAÇÃO DIRETOR, EU PENSEI QUE PUDESSE CONFIAR EM VOCÊ... MESMO QUE UM POUCO... MAS VOCÊ MANTEVE ESTE OBJETO MALDITO QUE ESTA MATANDO A MINHA ESPOSA? –Minerva encara o diário na mão de Harry, ela não entendia o porque dele estar bravo com o diretor por causa daquilo, mas rapidamente Harry chama o chapéu seletor que fala.

_Ola novamente Sr Potter, veio reconsiderar a minha proposta?_

-Não tenho tempo para suas gracinhas agora... Preciso da espada imediatamente –Nisso o chapéu parecia encolher e Harry coloca a mão dentro dele e retirando uma espada de prata com rubis escarlates.

-Não faça isso Harry... Não sabemos o que e isso... Poderia ser um trunfo para nós –Harry estava para socar o diretor novamente quando ele fala com uma voz fria.

-Este diário esta roubando pedaços da alma da minha esposa a cada ano... Você deixou um objeto amaldiçoado escoar a alma da mulher que eu amo pouco a pouco a cada ano apenas pelo seu ego... Eu não vou tolerar isso diretor, eu sei o que esta porcaria é e sei o que vou fazer com os outros que Tom fez –Sem dizer mais nada, Harry finca a espada no diário que parecia soltar um grito profano que ecoa por todo o escritório, Minerva tinha coberto os ouvidos, mas ainda sim ela pode ouvir Harry berrar –VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI TOCAR NA ALMA DA MINHA ESPOSA TOM, E LEVE UMA MENSAGEM PARA AQUELA COISA PATETICA QUE VOCÊ SE TRANSFORMOU, EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ –Nisso o diário começa a pegar fogo ao qual Fawkes pega com suas garras e joga dentro da lareira antes de fazer um vôo de fogo que deixou as chamas ainda mais intensas.

Minerva encarou o objeto destruído completamente, o diretor, que estava com o nariz ainda sangrando e atordoado pelo objeto ter sido destruído e o menino que encarava o diretor com uma repulsa que ele nunca imaginou existir.

-Fique claro agora Alvo Dumbledore, eu não sou um dos seus lacaios, eu não sou um membro da sua amada Ordem da Fênix, eu sou um aluno dessa escola, não seu, eu vim aqui para proteger a minha esposa, eu voltarei para proteger somente a ela, e não irei mais tolerar suas interferências em minha vida, você cometeu um erro sem tamanho quando resolveu deixar aquele objeto inteiro e sugando a alma de Gina... Eu juro diretor, que se você fazer algum mau novamente para Gina que eu o matarei, não importa que eu vá para Azkaban ou seja condenado a morte... Eu não vou mais tolerar você machucando as pessoas que eu amo escutou bem? –o diretor apenas cabeceia em um silencio atordoado, o rapaz se vira para a professora e suspira –Desculpe ter envolvido você nesse problema professora Mcgonagall, mas agora mesmo não estou com cabeça para discutir sobre testes e sobre eu ficar aqui no verão... Tenho que cuidar da minha esposa –antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, o menino aparata para o salão comunal, ele não se importa com os olhares atordoados dos alunos, ou sobre Hermione dizer que era impossível aparatar em Hogwarts, como estava escrito em algum livro velho, tudo que ele queria fazer era segurar a ruiva que ainda estava adormecida em seus braços durante um longo tempo.

-Ele disse esposa? –O diretor pergunta atordoado ainda, ele não se importava com o caos que estava seu escritório ou que ainda sangrava, ele ainda estava surpreso com o garoto que tinha acabado de aparatar de seu escritório.

-Sim Alvo! Harry e Gina se tornaram almas unidas alguns meses atrás... Ele não queria contar para você com medo que você usasse isso contra ele, mas agora ele esta determinado a proteger a esposa dele e eu não vejo como você poderia interferir, não importa se ele precisa de um guardião, aos olhos da lei ele e a Sra Potter são considerados adultos legalmente –Minerva sabia que teria que colocar esta memória em um frasco depois para ver na penseira da mansão Potter, alias, todos iriam querer ver a memória da boca aberta do diretor ao ouvir que o menino já não estava ao seu alcance.

Virando para sair, Minerva encarou a fênix que parecia estar triste alem do consolo, a mulher se aproxima e coloca sua mão na cabeça da fênix.

-Foi apenas uma briga de crianças, Harry ainda não desistiu completamente dele –a fênix parecia ficar um pouco consolada pelas palavras da professora e solta um som esperançoso ao que a mulher sorri.

Enquanto isso, Gina estava tendo um pesadelo que ela odiava vivenciar, desde que o diretor tinha destruído o diário no final do ano, ela sabia que os sonhos sempre voltariam, ela agora estava andando pelos corredores da escola a noite indo em direção do banheiro da murta que geme.

-Eu não quero... Me deixe ir Tom... –Harry parecia entender no mesmo instante que tinha acontecido, amaldiçoando o diretor silenciosamente por ter feito a menina que ele amava passar por isso, ele rapidamente se vira para os gêmeos e fala.

-Fred! Jorge! Vocês sabem um feitiço para que eu adormeça sem me atordoar? –os gêmeos no começo iriam negar, era um dos seus truques, mas vendo o olhar sério do "cunhado" eles lançam o feitiço no moreno que começa a adormecer rapidamente.

Harry e Gina já tinham compartilhado memórias e suas mentes, mas ainda existiam algo que ambos escondiam um do outro, seja memórias ou algo em suas mentes que os envergonhavam, Harry agora sabia que Gina escondia.

Ele caminhava pelos corredores da escola a noite, ele poderia ouvir o som de suplica de sua esposa pedindo para não a levar de novo na câmara, que ela não faria isso.

_-Menina tola, acha mesmo que tem alguma escolha? –_Uma figura translúcida falava ao que Gina estava agachada no chão com medo.

-Ela tem uma escolha sim Tom –a figura se vira para ver Harry o encarando friamente.

_-Sr Potter... Eu estava mesmo querendo conversar com você... –_a figura parecia agarrar uma varinha quando Harry aparece bem na sua frente, o fantasma sorri sabendo que o menino não poderia o tocar, mas foi com surpresa que ele sentiu a garganta sendo envolvida pela mão do rapaz que fala.

-Temos um pequeno problema Tommy, você vê... Gina é agora a minha esposa e sou o único que pode ter acesso a sua mente e alma... Então você é considerado uma sujeira que eu vou garantir que não toque mais nela –a figura começa a retorcer na mão do rapaz que não o solta –Você acha mesmo que pode escapar de mim Tom? –os olhos do menino pareciam brilhar com um verde intenso e ele encara a figura de Gina –Você precisa me ajudar a jogar ele para fora da sua vida Gina –a ruiva encara o menino com medo e fala.

-Eu... Eu não posso... Eu não consigo... –Harry parecia brilhar de uma forma que parecia clarear todo o castelo.

-Você pode Gina... Você deve... Este e o nosso santuário... Não o parque de diversão dele onde ele pode te machucar... Você tem o poder para isso eu sei que tem, eu confio em você amor, me ajude a jogar este lixo para fora AGORA –uma força que ela nunca tinha sentido antes parecia percorrer as veias de Gina, ela tinha sentido isso quando a sua magia se fundiu com seu sangue, mas não com esta intensidade, era uma força acima de tudo que ela tinha sentido e ela encara a forma translúcida de Tom com um olhar determinado.

-Você esta certo amor... Eu fiquei muito tempo com medo desse... –os olhos da ruiva pareciam brilhar com um toque dourado e logo ela se aproxima de Harry.

-Você não é mais permitido entrar aqui Tommy –Um buraco negro se formou do nada e parecia sugar a forma de Tom Riddle, Harry se vira para Gina e a beija –Você jamais vai tocar a alma dela novamente Tom... Ela é a minha esposa –e com um grito profano, a parte da alma de Tom Riddle desaparece por completo da mente de Gina.

-Harry... Eu... –a ruiva encarou o marido com medo, esta era uma parte dela que ela jamais queria que ele visse.

-Você não precisa ter medo amor... Eu compreendo, agora vamos voltar e nos divertir, temos este direito –Nisso ambos começam a acordar ao que os amigos encaravam eles com expectativa –O que foi? –os gêmeos soltam uma gargalhada ao que todos encaram os irmãos incrédulos.

-Gina começou a tremer e a implorar por algo... De repente você começa a murmurar algo como temos que tirar o lixo daqui... Então vocês dois começam a brilhar como um sol particular fazendo com que todos se afastassem e então ouve um grito de um homem e agora você acorda e pergunta o que aconteceu? –Harry e Gina se entreolham e sorriem felizmente um para o outro.

-Apenas terminamos com alguns assuntos inacabados para nossos planos de verão –os dois soltam uma boa risada ao que todos murmuram sobre Potters loucos.

-Vocês não sabem o como estão certos –Gina murmura no peito do marido que apenas sorri.

As próximas semanas passaram rapidamente, todos estudavam para as provas que estavam chegando de uma forma assombrosa, alguns alunos estavam realmente entrando em colapso ao que a enfermeira teve que dosar alguns com poções calmantes até a hora das provas.

-Quem vê esta cena pensa que eles acabaram de sair de uma sessão de treinamento com Alastor –Madame Pomfrey afofa o travesseiro de mais um paciente enquanto Harry (que estava com tempo livre) fazia as poções para ela.

-Você foi enfermeira dos aurores? –Harry perguntou impressionado ao que a velha mulher sorri.

-Sim... Quando sai de Hogwarts estava sem rumo, então me alistei para ser uma medi-bruxa, mas na época tinha algumas revoltas e os aurores estavam ocupando St Mungus de forma que quase não havia mais leitos, tiveram que improvisar alguns leitos no próprio ministério –a velha senhora parecia estremecer ao se lembrar –Mas depois que as revoltas foram controladas eu ainda passei dez anos como enfermeira chefe da divisão de aurores, embora as coisas estivesse mais calmas, Alastor não fazia a vida dos aurores fáceis e muitos aprendizes foram parar na minha enfermaria em estado de choque variados, depois de tanto tratar homens de batalha eu pensei que poderia achar um pouco de conforto em ajudando crianças, mas ao que parece eu me esqueci como elas poderiam ser mais travessas que aurores –ela manda um olhar para um rapaz que tinha tentado acabar com uma espinha com um feitiço de desaparecimento, tinha sido uma sorte que os amigos o trouxeram para a enfermeira antes que o menino tivesse perdido um olho.

-Talvez... Mas alguns de nós simplesmente somos arrastados para estas situações –ele lança um sorriso para a enfermeira que apenas treme a cabeça.

-Só espero que você não seja tão problemático e encrenqueiro quanto seu pai, tio e padrinho Sr Potter –Harry lança um olhar inocente ao que a enfermeira vai em direção da sua sala –Este olhar não funcionou com Tiago Potter, mesmo que você tenha os olhos de sua mãe eles ainda não funcionam comigo Sr Potter –Harry apenas sorriu e murmurou.

-Um homem poderia tentar não? –Harry volta a fazer as poções, ele já tinha terminado sete caldeirões quando a porta se abre e professora Mcgonagall entra com uma pilha de pergaminhos.

-Sr Potter –ela caminha em direção de Harry que estava terminando de rotular os últimos frascos –Estes são os testes do primeiro ao quarto ano... Eu não estou certa que você deveria ter que passar por isso –Harry encarou os pergaminhos e se vira para a professora.

-Eu não serei acusado de não fazer os testes necessários professora, eu os terminarei em uma hora e meia... Você poderia ser a minha testemunha? –Minerva cabeceia e faz com que Harry a siga para sua sala de aula.

-Harry... Onde você esta indo? –Rony pergunta ao que todos iam em direção da enfermaria levando um Neville branco como uma folha.

-Vou fazer todos os testes que eu perdi por não vir para Hogwarts –ele mostra a pilha de pergaminhos em sua mão –Neville, eu deixei uma poção extra calmante na parte direita das poções que fiz para madame Pomfrey vai ajudar você a se acalmar e pare de se preocupar, todo este ano você mostrou que e um bruxo poderoso, agora se acalme que tudo vai dar certo ouviu bem? –o menino encarou o amigo com os olhos largos ao qual Harry sorri para Luna –Eu acho que Luna poderia resolver este problema melhor do que uma poção... Mas isso fica a seu critério –Luna sorri para o amigo e logo ele vai em direção onde a professora estava o esperando.

-Você realmente fez uma poção extra forte para ele? –ela pergunta surpresa ao que Harry sorri.

-Neville não precisa de poção... Ele é um bruxo poderoso do jeito dele, ele apenas fica ansioso com provas porque ele tem medo de desapontar a avó dele, eu deixei uma solução de chocolate adocicado para ele junto com a poção calmamente, vai deixar ele calmo e alerta para as provas –professora parecia considerar o menino que se senta em uma cadeira e começa a fazer as provas.

A professora se sentou para estudar o menino de perto, ela sempre sentiu uma falta dele, ela tinha criticado Alvo sobre os Dursleys, mas ela jamais teve coragem de o desafiar e ver como o menino estava na casa, ela tinha ouvido Sra Figg reclamar algumas vezes que o menino parecia solitário, uma imagem que ela não conseguia conciliar já que Tiago era o centro das atenções quando estava na escola, todos os alunos, até mesmo os mais velhos, queriam ser amigos do rapaz de cabelo despenteado e óculos que escondiam profundos olhos castanhos.

Como um menino poderia ser tão sozinho?

Ela se lembrava das lembranças que ela viu dele e não pode evitar de estremecer ao pensar no garotinho desejando a morte para ficar perto dos pais, nenhuma pessoa deveria viver assim, ainda mais um menino de quatro anos, de repente ela foi tirada de seus devaneios quando Harry fala.

-Esqueça isso professora –vendo o olhar assombrado da professora, o menino logo completa –Isso esta no passado, aconteceu e não podemos mudar, mas podemos aprender com o passado e seguir em frente –Minerva encarou o menino atordoado e murmura.

-Como você faz isso... Quer dizer... Você sofreu tanto... Como pode simplesmente colocar no passado e não ser como Vol... Voldemort? –Harry colocou a pena na mesa e encarou a professora com um olhar intenso.

-Eu me fiz esta pergunta muitas vezes... Eu sentia que minha vida deveria ser de ódio e violência, por que eu não deveria voltar para a rua dos Alfeneiros e não matar os Dursleys? Por que eu deveria ser bom quando a humanidade me tratou como um lixo descartado? Por que eu deveria salvar o mundo se ninguém me amava? –ele retira os óculos e coloca na mesa –Eu me perguntei isso muitas vezes e quase cai no abismo que Voldemort caiu quando decidiu matar sua família... Mas embora eu não soubesse o que era amor completo, meus pais me amavam, Nimy me ama, Sírius tem cuidado de mim como um filho... –vendo a professora estremecer, ele solta uma risada –Estou sendo sério professora, uma vez eu cai da vassoura e quebrei a minha perna, eu não me importei, eu simplesmente pediria para Nimy emendar os ossos e pronto, mas Sírius estava tão chateado com isso que ele quase foi seqüestrar um medi-bruxo para cuidar da minha perna murmurando algo sobre lascas de ossos que poderiam ir para o meu cérebro ou coisa e tal... Quando ele viu que Nimy tinha me curado enquanto ele estava em um delírio sobre planos de entrar e sair rápido de St Mungus, ele me abraçou de uma forma que eu nunca tinha sentido antes e gritou comigo por fazer algo estúpido e que eu deveria tomar mais cuidado –ele sorri ao se lembrar do sermão de Sírius –Não pude voar por uma semana... E fiquei sem falar com Sírius por três... –Harry solta uma risada ao qual a professora o acompanha –Ele ficou mais deprimido do que eu por não poder voar, mas foi nesses dias de silencio que eu encontrei o Remo... –Harry tinha terminado de escrever nos pergaminhos e entrega para a professora que o encarou atordoada.

-Você... Você já terminou? Mas como? –Harry apenas sorri e fala.

-Tempo voa quando estamos nos divertindo não? –Mcgonagall suspira exasperada para o aluno e fala sobre as provas praticas que ele teria, como Snape se recusava a marcar os testes para Potter, madame Pomfrey seria sua avaliadora –Já passei em poções –Harry murmura ao que Minerva queria o repreender por sua bochecha, mas não teve coragem de falar para o menino e apenas riu quando ele sorriu para ela.

No jantar daquela noite, Rony parecia estressar a todos quando ele falava sobre Harry e seus testes.

-Mas... Você foi isento de fazer os exames... Por que no nome de Merlin você os faria, e ainda por cima... Desde o primeiro ano? –Gina estava para se virar e gritar com o irmão por ser um idiota quando Harry sorri.

-Veja bem Rony... E tudo questão de planejamento... Quando eu me casar com sua irmã e solicitar um emprego, eu não quero que eles me ignorem apenas porque eu não tenho algumas provas escritas dizendo que fui bem... Sem falar que eu gosto das recompensas por fazer um trabalho bom –ele eleva uma sobrancelha para Gina que cora.

Rony, alheio as recompensas que Harry dizia, apenas bufa e fala.

-Eu não sei que tipo de recompensa que você esta falando companheiro, mas coisa alguma me faria estudar como um louco para os exames dessa forma –Hermione parecia ter tido bastante, ela fica em frente do ruivo e fala.

-Até mesmo este tipo de recompensa? –antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, ela o puxa pela gravata e lasca um dos beijos mais ardentes que ela poderia reunir, todos na mesa da Grifinória começaram a assoviar e a bater palmas ao que Hermione, muito corada por causa da atenção, se senta novamente ao que Rony ainda estava atordoado.

-Você quebrou ele maninha –Harry fala rindo ao que Rony ainda encarava a namorada chocado pelo beijo que ela tinha lhe dado.

-Efeito imediato... Você pode ver que ele ainda esta vivo –Fred fala como se estivesse analisando o irmão que ainda encarava sua namorada.

-Talvez possamos reproduzir o efeito, quem sabe se tivermos que testar primeiro –Jorge eleva uma sobrancelha para Hermione que cora ainda mais das tentativas de sedução do ruivo e Rony fica instantaneamente carrancudo e pronto para amaldiçoá-lo.

-Talvez com a sua sócia em crime –Harry murmura apontando para Alicia que mandava um olhar gelado para o ruivo.

-Alicia minha querida... –ele foi correndo para a menina que fingia se afastar dele, ao que Angelina fazia o mesmo com Fred.

-Estes dois nunca aprendem –Gina fala com um sorriso e logo se inclina para Harry e murmura –Mas eu também estou interessada em que recompensa você vai me proporcionar por ir bem na escola Harry –de repente uma imagem de Harry apenas de toalha veio a mente da ruiva que praticamente pula da cadeira –HARRY –o moreno apenas sorri inocente para a esposa e fala.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha estes pensamentos de mim Sra Potter –Gina parecia corar ainda mais e como retaliação ela manda uma imagem dela própria para o moreno que no começo finge não se afetar, mas quando a ruiva parecia querer mostrar mais, os olhos de Harry ficam com um verde tão intenso que no começo Gina fica duvidosa ao que Harry agarra sua mão e os dois praticamente aparatam do salão principal.

-Eu vou querer saber o que eles estavam fazendo? –Rony pergunta apontando para onde Harry e Gina tinham desaparecidos, Neville encara o amigo com um olhar e logo treme a cabeça.

-Rony, até mesmo eu que sou lerdo e não sou irmão de Gina, não vou querer saber o que eles estavam pensando, então siga meu conselho, não faça esta pergunta –o menino logo sai acompanhado com Luna que parecia rir de toda a comoção.

O ruivo apenas treme a cabeça e encara a namorada ao seu lado, lembrando do beijo apaixonante que tinha recebido ele logo se pergunta se Harry seria um bom cunhado e o ensinaria algumas coisas para impressionar a namorada no ano que vem.

Aquele tipo de recompensa valia o esforço.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para a irmã de uma amiga muito especial para mim... Mas que eu estou começando a conhecer agora...**

**Foi o aniversario dela 11 dias atrás, então meus parabéns Cinthia, desejo tudo de bom para você lindinha, que este novo ano seja muito especial para você linda...**

**Este capitulo vai em sua homenagem...**

**Novamente meus parabéns linda..**


	25. Capitulo XXV – Ciúmes não é um sentiment

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXV – Ciúmes não é um sentimento bonito.**

Draco Malfoy não estava feliz.

Para ser mais claro o loiro estava em uma ira em seu quarto particular na casa da Sonserina, tinha sido uma das estipulações que o pai de Draco tinha feito com Snape para o menino viver na escola.

Ele não iria compartilhar o quarto com pessoas que ele não sabia de sua pureza ou que era inferior a ele em status.

Mas agora Draco andava de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado, parecia que tudo estava em ruínas desde que Potter tinha voltado do mundo dos mortos.

Ele tinha trabalhado duro para assegurar a todos que ele e quem comandava a escola, não importa as poucas resistências que existiam entre alguns alunos da Grifinória, ele sempre encontraria uma maneira de fazer com que Snape os castigasse e ele poderia rir em seu quarto enquanto os aluninhos tinham que lavar alguma privada que Filch tinha encontrado suja pela escola, algumas onde alguns amigos de Draco tinham soltado uma bomba de bosta apenas para ver os alunos passando a noite esfregando e se matando para terminar a tempo a detenção.

Ele tinha governado a escola facilmente, Dumbledore era um tolo que acreditava que poderia salvar todas as almas apenas com um sorriso e uma demonstração de seu poder, ele não compreendia verdadeiramente os alunos e fingia não ver os "acidentes" que envolviam os sangues-ruins e alguns traidores de sangue.

Draco fica com um olhar quase saudoso ao se lembrar do "quase" acidente fatal que o Weasley tinha sofrido no ano passado quando Draco fez um feitiço para ele cair perto do salgueiro lutador, uma pena que Granger teve que o salvar tão rapidamente, o loiro poderia ter tido a noite sabendo que o ruivo poderia ter ficado semanas na enfermaria tentando se curar dos ferimentos.

Ele ainda teria uma vantagem, ele poderia ter mais tempo para aterrorizar a pequena Weasley sem os irmãos perceberem.

Desde o ano passado a pequena Weasleyzinha atraiu a atenção de Draco, Pansy tinha se irritado ao que Draco simplesmente desmanchou o noivado, ele não precisava de uma menina fraca como Pansy e ele sabia que a Weasleyzinha tinha algo de diferente que nenhuma bruxa tinha.

Ele tinha escutado seu pai falando sobre o diário e como poderia possuir a menina facilmente para causar o caos na escola, Draco ficou interessado e passou a observar a menina a espera do caos que seu pai tinha lhe dito, mas assim que a menina tinha começado a mostrar sinais de que iria começar a seguir os planos de seu pai, ela tinha ido para o diretor e entregou o diário ao qual o diretor deve de ter destruído, pois a menina tinha voltado ao seu estado anterior em poucos dias.

No começo Draco ficou irritado com o fato que a menina estragou os planos de seu pai, mas então ele ficou curioso, como uma simples menina filha de traidores de sangue e ainda pobres quase famintos poderia lançar a alma de um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo simplesmente assim?

Draco passou os próximos anos atormentando a menina para descobrir mais sobre o poder dela, ela tinha que ter algo de especial que poderia fazer com que a alma do lorde das trevas não a possuísse, mas os irmãos irritantes dela sempre conseguiam retaliar de forma que Draco tinha que se afastar por um tempo antes de tentar novamente.

Draco era um garoto ambicioso e almejava poder, ele não seria como seu pai que se rebaixa ao ponto de servir a um homem que se diz poderoso.

Ele seria um lorde ainda maior que Voldemort.

E ele sabia que teria que ter a Weasley ao seu lado para isso.

Mas tudo se quebrou desde a copa mundial de Quadribol.

Assim que Draco viu a Weasley sozinha ele sabia que não poderia perder a oportunidade, ele sabia que alguns comentários e alguma forma de forçar a menina a fugir e ele conseguiria deixar a menina ao ponto que poderia controlá-la da forma que ele queria.

Mas assim que ele estava a ponto de conseguir afetar a menina ao ponto que ela fugiria, ele sentiu aquela mão no seu ombro.

Draco estava acostumado a se sentir superior a todos, ele poderia até mesmo usar magia já que seu pai tinha pago para Fudge para ele poder usar magia a vontade no verão, mas naquele momento Draco se sentiu vulnerável, aquele ser encapuzado tinha uma aura de poder que ele nunca tinha sentido na vida.

Nem mesmo Dumbledore com todo seu poder tinha o que este menino tinha.

Draco estremeceu ao se lembrar daquele dia, ele sabia que seu pai iria aprontar com seus "amiguinhos" depois do jogo, ele tinha dito para Draco se esconder na floresta para que ninguém o visse, mas assim que Draco a viu, ele sabia que tinha que fazer algo, ele tinha visto aquela ruiva de várias maneiras, mas ela parecia de uma forma quase catatônica diante da marca escura.

Ele estava para aproveitar um pouco do corpo da menina quando sentiu uma aura que o fez gelar.

Ali estava ele novamente, mas agora ele poderia ver pequenas chamas verdes onde deveriam ser os olhos, antes mesmo que Draco pudesse gritar, o menino tinha o nocauteado e desaparecido com a Weasley.

Seu pai tinha ralhado com ele por sua imprudência, mas ele não ouviu nem metade, ele queria saber quem era aquele ser que tinha o feito se sentir inferior.

Mas ele não se preocupou com isso tanto, ele logo voltaria para Hogwarts onde ele comandaria as coisas e poderia encontrar novas formas de conseguir o controle da Weasleyzinha.

Foi então que o diretor fez o anuncio na plataforma de Hogsmeade, Harry Potter tinha voltado e não apenas isso, ele era o ser encapuzado que tinha o aterrorizado na copa mundial.

Draco passou a noite pensando sobre como poderia lutar contra aquele garoto, não era possível que alguém da idade dele pudesse ter tamanho poder, talvez ele tinha apenas impressionado Draco com seu jeito misterioso.

Mas logo Draco descobriu que Harry Potter não era alguém para se brincar.

O loiro resolveu estudar o garoto por um tempo antes de atacar, mas a medida que ele foi descobrindo sobre o garoto, ele foi perdendo a vontade de lutar, como enfrentar alguém que esmurrou até mesmo o diretor e que esgrimia magias que ninguém conseguia?

Draco tentou deixar de lado o fato que Potter era poderoso, ele não se importava, tudo que importava para o loiro era conseguir a Weasley, mas foi então que ele percebeu que Potter tinha vindo para a escola apenas por causa da ruiva.

O menino tinha soltado uma ira sem precedentes quando descobriu sobre o interesse de Potter na ruiva, ele tinha feito de tudo para conseguir uma forma de chantagear um noivado com os Weasleys, ele chegou ao ponto de verificar se a família da ruiva tinha alguma divida em Gringotes ao qual ele poderia pagar com seu dinheiro e exigir o noivado em troca do bem estar financeiro da família.

Mas embora os Weasleys fossem pobres, eles eram honestos e não existia divida alguma em nome deles.

Draco tinha considerado algumas formas de controlar a ruiva com magia negra, mas se ela tinha poder para lançar a alma de Voldemort de sua mente, como a controlar?

Mas tudo isso não importava mais, naquela noite Draco tinha descoberto algo que arruinou completamente seus planos.

Potter tinha casado com a "SUA" ruiva.

Todos os planos de possuir a ruiva e descobrir seus segredos tinham ido pelo cano quando ele ouviu sobre o suposto casamento mágico que eles tinham sofrido.

Tudo que ele tinha feito estava saindo do seu controle, ninguém mais o via como uma ameaça, até mesmo os Sonserinos o viam como um ser inferior, Snape não poderia fazer nada, até mesmo o professor estava com medo de Potter e a única menina que tinha pego o seu interesse estava casada com o maldito Potter.

Potter iria pagar por isso, Draco ainda não estava certo o que iria fazer, mas ele não deixaria barato.

Ele tinha mandado uma carta para seu pai informando sobre o que tinha descoberto e sobre seu desejo de vingança por Potter.

Seu pai tinha lhe dito para ficar em seu canto que ele iria garantir que Potter teria seu fim.

Mas Draco não conseguia ficar parado, não depois de tudo que ele perdeu por causa de Potter.

Ele se sentou em sua escrivaninha e pensou por um longo tempo, talvez ele devesse informar alguém sobre o pequeno casamento.

De repente ele fica com um sorriso malicioso e começou a escrever duas cartas, uma para o ministro e outra para o profeta diário.

Ele não seria tolo o bastante para assinar, ele sabia que Potter descobriria se ele o fez, não, ele faria Potter duvidar das pessoas a sua volta ao ponto que ele ficaria paranóico.

Mandando as cartas por corujas da escola, Draco se deitou na cama com um sorriso.

Ele iria estragar as coisas para o Potter.

Dois dias depois, Harry estava caminhando abraçado com Gina quando os irmãos de Gina e os amigos de Harry apareceram na frente do salão principal e Hermione começa a falar rapidamente.

-Você tem que ver isso Harry –Hermione entrega o jornal para o moreno que eleva uma sobrancelha.

-Por que eu tenho que ver este lixo? –Mas então Fred segura o braço do amigo e fala.

-Falando sério Harry... Leia –Confuso com o comportamento dos cunhados, Harry segura o papel e começa a ler.

A medida que ele ia terminando de ler, todos poderiam sentir a magia envolver o ar como uma força elétrica descomunal, Gina apertou o braço do marido que apenas respira fundo e entrega o jornal para ela.

A ruiva encarou o papel e logo ficou pálida com o anuncio.

_**Menino que sobreviveu supostamente o menino que casou.**_

_Recebemos informações de uma fonte anônima declarando que o jovem Sr Harry James Potter, 14 anos, que participou do torneio tri-bruxo como o quarto campeão, poderia ter supostamente casado com Ginevra Molly Weasley, filha de um dos funcionários do ministério._

_Agora e um fato chocante que um rapaz que fez todos acreditarem estar morto por oito anos, simplesmente apareça do nada e se case com uma menina de sangue puro assim do nada, conversamos com o ministro da magia que teve a declarar._

_-"Eu acredito que seja apenas boatos sem sentido, Potter parece ter tido o gostinho da fama e esta espalhando boatos sem sentidos, afinal, o menino declarou que aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear estaria vivo e voltou com um ritual de Necromância" –o ministro treme a cabeça enquanto fica com um olhar saudoso –"Eu tentei entrar em contato com o senhor Potter para perguntar quem tinha o seqüestrado todos estes anos, mas o menino foi relutante em vir até mim, ele até mesmo atacou um dos meus funcionários quando ele perguntou algo a mais" –Naquele instante Lucio Malfoy (que estava em uma reunião especial com o ministro) acrescentou._

_-"Potter tem mostrado um desrespeito infame com os professores de Hogwarts, chegou ao ponto onde meu filho foi uma testemunha, que ele esmurrou o diretor da escola Alvo Dumbledore" –Algumas pessoas no ministério garantiram ter visto o diretor saindo do ministério dois dias atrás com um curativo no nariz e nos perguntamos se Potter teria o batido novamente._

_-"Eu irei pessoalmente garantir que Potter seja reeducado de forma disciplinar –O ministro fala fortemente ao que ele logo completa –"Não podemos ter um menino espalhando mentiras que poderiam causar pânico nas pessoas dessa forma, dizendo que Você-sabe-quem voltou simplesmente causaria medo nas pessoas..."-O ministro então concluiu dizendo que iria chamar Harry Potter para uma conversa pessoal onde eles iriam avaliar seu estado mental e mostrar que não existe formas de Você-sabe-quem ter voltado._

_Sobre o suposto casamento, não temos muitas informações e o diretor da escola se recusou a falar sobre o assunto._

_Mas que espécie de diretor deixaria duas "crianças" de 13 e 14 anos espalharem boatos sobre casamentos assim?_

O artigo continuou sobre mentiras e a falta de respeito dos alunos de inventarem mentiras dessa forma, Gina parecia cada vez mais pálida ao ouvir o seu nome sendo jogado na lama dessa forma, a ruiva estava quase em prantos quando Harry fala.

-Eu vou fazer a Rita pagar por isso... –Mas antes que ele pudesse se levantar, uma coruja desconhecida aparece em frente de Gina e pousa em seu ombro, a coruja mostra um pergaminho ao qual Harry eleva uma sobrancelha.

-E da Rita... –Harry estava para arrancar a carta da mão de Gina quando a ruiva lança um olhar –Eu vou ler –ela abre a carta e começa a ler.

_Srta Weasley._

_Eu sei que provavelmente você e seu "Marido" devem de ter lido sobre a matéria que saiu hoje, mas eu estou mandando esta carta para lhe garantir que "NÃO FUI EU" quem escreveu sobre isso, parece que na noite passada, Henry Barnes, um repórter que tenta tomar meu lugar durante anos, recebeu uma coruja anônima dizendo sobre o seu suposto casamento e disse para o editor que não pensou em duas vezes antes de publicar, quando eu soube sobre a matéria, já era tarde demais e já tinha sido imprimida._

_Eu estou lhe mandando esta carta, pois eu sei que agora mesmo o Sr Potter esta irritado comigo pensando que eu o trai, mas de certa forma (mesmo que tenha me assustado) Sr Potter conseguiu a minha admiração e confiança, com as entrevistas anteriores dele, muitos estudos novos estão sendo feitos por dragões e sobre leis que ele tinha me dito que eram ultrapassadas, eu cheguei ao ponto onde eu percebi que estava errada em algumas coisas que fiz com muitas pessoas e estou tentando mudar... Por favor, diga ao seu marido que se eu soubesse sobre a matéria eu teria feito de tudo para impedir..._

_Sinceramente._

_Rita Skeeter._

Gina encarou o marido e suspira.

-Ela parece estar sendo sincera Harry –o moreno no começo ainda estava irritado, mas ele pode ver a honestidade na carta de Rita e suspira.

-Parece que eu vou ter que mudar algumas coisas hoje –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha ao qual Harry a pega em seus braços e entra no meio do salão principal.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, ME COLOCA NO CHÃO AGORA MESMO –Harry apenas sorri e vai até a frente do salão principal com os amigos atrás dele, assim que ele fica em frente da mesa dos professores, ele se vira para todos os alunos e fala.

-Muitos de vocês devem de ter lido sobre o meu suposto casamento com esta ruiva magnífica em meus braços –muitos pareciam cabecear enquanto outros pareciam céticos, Harry sorri ainda mais e fala –Eu vou lhes dizer a verdade... Gina e eu não estamos casados –muitos pareciam sorrir como se soubessem da verdade desde o inicio –Somos companheiros de alma –todos os queixos caíram diante da revelação, alguns alunos tinham estudado sobre companheiros de alma e sabiam o como eram raros –Algum tempo atrás eu sofri um acidente mágico que uniu minha alma ao de Gina, algumas instituições como Gringotes e até mesmo o ministério (quando não estão com a cabeça embaixo da terra) vêem uma união de alma como prova de um casamento, então eu quero que vocês saibam que sim, Gina é sim minha esposa, Sra Potter e é a mulher que eu amo... Nada vai mudar isso nem intrigas e nem mentiras inventadas para tentar me fazer paranóico ao ponto de eu desconfiar dos meus amigos e estou falando sobre você, Malfoy –todos os olhos se viram para o loiro que cora –achou mesmo que eu não sei que foi você quem mandou a carta para o ministério e o profeta? Eu não sou estúpido como você é... Assim que a coruja entregou a carta ela contou para Edwiges que me disse claramente o que você fez... Mas não se preocupe Draco... Eu vou fazer com que a verdade seja dita de forma que você vai pensar duas vezes antes de machucar alguém da minha família –o diretor estava para se levantar quando Harry vai para a mesa da Grifinória e deposita sua esposa em uma cadeira e beija sua cabeça –Eu vou ter que sair por um tempo, mas voltarei na hora do jantar amor –Gina sorri para o marido que encara todos no salão e com uma racha e a luz de um trovão ele aparata em meio ao salão principal.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não pode aparatar em Hogwarts... Esta escrito em Hogwarts: Uma história e ele tem que me contradizer –Hermione fala emburrada ao que Rony fala.

-Mas não foi exatamente o que ele fez? –Hermione se vira para o namorado e fala.

-Não pode ser aparatação, isso e impossível em Hogwarts –os amigos apenas soltam gargalhadas ao que algumas amigas de Gina se viram para ela e perguntam se ela e Harry estavam realmente casados, por que ela não estava com um anel? Gina apenas eleva sua mão onde o anel que estava escondido por um encanto aparece fazendo as meninas gritarem excitadas.

Enquanto todos no castelo falavam sobre o casamento, Harry tinha aparecido na borda da mansão Malfoy, ele poderia sentir a aura mágica do lugar e os encantos que poderiam dificultar a sua entrada, mas ele não se importava, Lucio tinha difamado sua família e saído impune por muito tempo, agora era hora dele aprender que seus pecados não sairiam mais impunes.

Com um movimento de mão as proteções da mansão ficam visíveis e Harry a estuda por alguns segundos, tinha alguns que eram para repelir trouxas, anti-aparatação especial e alguns outros não tão agradáveis.

Harry se concentra em um ponto especifico da cúpula quando descobre um feitiço que atraia crianças trouxas para um buraco cheio de cobras perto da mansão.

Com uma fúria acima do normal, as asas que Harry escondia aparecem novamente, ele sobrevoa a mansão com um olhar de intenso ódio e logo um raio sai do braço do moreno batendo as proteções que tentam agüentar o ímpeto do ataque, mas era tão intenso que os escudos se estilhaçam e o raio atinge o telhado da mansão atravessando pelo menos três andares antes de sumir.

Lucio, ao que parecia estava no banheiro, sai da casa com a varinha na mão enquanto tentava ajustar as vestes com a outra, mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse gritar, Harry agarra o braço do homem e aparata novamente em uma racha de trovão.

Narcisa encara onde o marido e o menino tinham desaparecido com olhos largos e murmura.

-Aquele menino esta de mau humor –ela se vira para entrar na casa e começar a consertar tudo, ela sabia que Lucio tinha aprontado e não iria se meter, ela tinha acompanhado o marido na decisão contra os trouxas, mas ela não iria sujar mais as suas mãos com isso.

No começo ela pensava que ganharia algo sendo leal a causa, mas a família dela parecia estar em ruínas desde que Lucio tinha aceito aquela marca.

Ele já não a via com tanta freqüência, seu filho parecia estar falando mais sobre ser poderoso do que achar uma família e ser feliz para continuar a linha dos Malfoys e todas as atividades dos comensais pareciam valer quase toda a fortuna que ela e Lucio tinham lutado tanto para conseguir.

Vendo agora a destruição que o menino tinha feito, ela apenas treme a cabeça, ficaria neutra até saber quem venceria esta disputa.

Com um suspiro, ela manda uma carta para Sírius, talvez se ela fosse rápida ela pudesse salvar, nem que seja um pouco, da sua dignidade de Black.

Pensando um pouco, ela resolve escrever uma carta para Draco, quem sabe com um pouco de lição de realidade o garotinho dela pudesse ver que existem coisas mais importantes agora mesmo do que entrar em uma disputa tola de poder.

Harry tinha aparecido no salão principal do ministério, todos tinham parado ao ver o menino carregando Lucio Malfoy como se fosse um saco de estrume e indo em direção onde o ministro estava dando uma conferencia de imprensa.

-O que significa isso Potter? –o ministro fala apavorado ao que Harry joga Lucio no palco e fica bem em frente do ministro.

-Vim aqui para esclarecer algumas coisinhas ministro –O ministro parecia inchar de indignação e fala.

-Eu não vou tolerar este desrespeito Sr Potter... Aurores, prendam este menino –alguns homens fortes estavam vindo em direção de Harry quando este apenas estala os dedos mandando os dois contra a parede e os prendendo com uma força invisível.

-Acho que as coisas seriam mais rápidas se você não me interrompesse Cornélio –o ministro estava para pegar a varinha e amaldiçoar o menino ele mesmo quando o menino mostra a varinha e fala –Não queremos que você me interrompa novamente não? –ele joga a varinha para Amélia Bonés que cabeceia –Eu sei que estou interrompendo uma conferencia importante onde o ministro falaria sobre a minha saúde mental como um louco em busca de atenção e que vocês adorariam ouvir, mas eu estou cansado de falsas acusações e vim aqui esclarecer alguns pontos validos quando eu digo que Voldemort voltou –muitas pessoas soltaram gritos e pareciam tremer diante do nome –Sinceramente e ainda se dizem repórteres? E apenas um nome, alias, nem mesmo um nome já que o verdadeiro nome e Tom Servolo Riddle, um mestiço como eu que se diz puro sangue apenas por que e descendente de Salazar Slyterin –todos encaram o menino incrédulos ao que Harry apenas sorri.

-Isso e uma blasfêmia –Um dos repórteres grita ao que Harry apenas o encara.

-Ele usou o osso do pai dele para renascer, eu vi claramente escrito Tom Riddle, mas já que vocês não confiam na minha palavra –Harry coloca a varinha na cabeça e murmura algo, de repente o salão principal todo some dando lugar a um cemitério onde Harry tinha lutado contra Voldemort, todos viram incrédulos a batalha acontecendo, o ritual e novamente a batalha que o menino enfrentou para escapar –Como todos vocês ouviram falar, eu consegui pegar Pedro Pettigrew que confessou ser o guardião secreto dos mais pais e um comensal da morte juntamente com Bartô Crounch Jr que usou poção Polissuco para se passar por Olho-tonto Moody –ele se vira para o ministro que se encolhe de medo –Esta desculpa de bruxo iria ignorar dois homens que supostamente estavam mortos e um deles considerado um comensal da morte conhecido, por que ele não quis aceitar o fato que o que eu dizia era verdade, mas acho que vocês ainda não estão convencidos então eu trouxe o cofrinho do Fudge para provar –ele aponta para Lucio que ainda estava gelado no chão –Eu recebi um relatório detalhado mostrando que desde que meu padrinho foi preso injustamente, Fudge vinha recebendo dois mil galões para manter o meu padrinho calado... Então fui mais longe em descobrir sobre o que acontecia e descobri que Fudge não apenas manteve um homem inocente preso, mas alguns comensais da Morte conhecido foram soltos por causa da propina pago por Lucio Malfoy –o ministro começou a negar quando uma mulher que parecia um sapo na opinião de Harry se coloca em frente e fala.

-Tudo que você fala e disparates menino, você não tem prova alguma... –Nisso Harry retira uma pasta de dentro das vestes e com um movimento de varinha, todos no salão recebem um dossiê com todas as contas e depósitos da conta bancaria de Fudge e principalmente, desvios de algumas doações para fundos particulares de Fudge.

-Isso... Isso é... –uma mulher idosa começa a falar espantada com o que lia.

-Mas acho que vocês precisam de uma prova a mais do que eu digo o que este pedaço de estrume fala e ridículo –Harry fala encarando Lucio, indo em direção do homem ainda congelado, ele pega o braço do homem e levanta para todo mundo ver.

Ali gravado estava a tatuagem negra como a noite da marca escura.

Muitos gritaram em terror ao reconhecer a marca, algumas mulheres desmaiaram e alguns homens pareciam a ponto de apontar a varinha para Lucio.

-Esta e a marca que Voldemort usa em todos os membros da sua organização terrorista, esta marca e uma maldição que todos tem que usar e serem fieis para aquele demônio... Mas eu devo dizer que uma coisa que Lucio disse não e mentira –vendo que todos o encaravam Harry sorri ainda mais e fala –Eu estou casado sim com Ginevra Weasley, ou Ginevra Potter como ela esta assinando atualmente –vendo o olhar de todos, ele explica sobre o acidente com sua magia e sobre a união de alma deles, nesse ponto Fudge tenta voltar a tomar controle da situação e fala.

-Acha mesmo que iremos acreditar em você menino? Primeiro Voldemort volta... Então você esta casado e agora e almas unidas? O que será o próximo? –mas assim que ele estava para abrir a boca, Harry cola os lábios do ministro e fala.

-Eu cansei de brincar com você Fudge, até o presente momento eu provei que você e um traidor, um ladrão, conspirador para um lorde das trevas e ainda sim tenta me difamar? O que você esta querendo? Que eu invoque um duelo mágico pelo juramento de Merlin para você enfim aceitar que não adianta me provocar que eu posso muito bem acabar com você? –os olhos do ministro se arregalam ao ouvir falar do juramento de Merlin, era um duelo extremo que terminaria apenas com a morte de um deles e quem vencesse ficaria com tudo o que o derrotado tinha –Este homem não apenas mentiu para vocês, mas esta ajudando um lorde das trevas a ficar poderoso ignorando aos sinais e deixando vocês despreparados para a guerra que esta para começar, vocês vão deixar este homem ainda roubar vocês e fazer com que homens que deveriam estar na cadeia como este –ele chuta Lucio que tenta se soltar inutilmente do feitiço –Machucar as pessoas que você ama, matar seus filhos por uma ideologia idiota sobre puro sangue? –as pessoas começaram a bater palmas e a convocarem o nome de Harry, este se vira para Umbridge e fala com um sorriso frio.

-Eu soube da implantação de novas leis feitas por você, Dolores, como você quer restringir alguns direitos dos lobisomens, duendes, gigantes e algumas raças não humanas, mas saiba que eu não vou deixar este seu preconceito atingir as pessoas que eu amo –vendo o olhar de desafio da mulher, Harry solta uma gargalhada –pensa que eu não sei o que faço? Bem, eu tenho meus truques –ele se vira para a multidão e fala –Eu estou financiando um projeto novo que vai ajudar a todos os Lobisomens que foram tratados como cidadãos de terceira classe apenas por que ficam peludos uma vez ao mês, eu já estou perto de achar uma cura e até o final do mês irei curar um amigo dos mais pais, Remo Lupin, um lobisomem conhecido publicamente pelo ministério e assim que eu o curar, vou espalhar a cura para quem quiser e ajudar as pessoas com suas finanças até que estejam reabilitados para ter uma vida tranqüila –ele encara novamente Dolores que tava pálida –Eu entrei em contato com os gigantes e cheguei a um acordo doando uma das áreas que o ministério inglês não tem controle para eles viverem, você não vai poder mais os oprimir Dolores, mesmo que quisesse –ele encara o representante dos duendes e fala –Eu ainda não sei ao certo o como ajudar os duendes de Gringotes, mas se eles estão dispostos a ir contra as forças de Voldemort, eu lhes garantirei que farei de tudo que esta ao meu alcance que eles vivam uma vida tranqüila sem preconceitos dessas pessoas –ele encara o ministro e sua sub-secretaria com os olhos flamejantes –Esta na hora de vocês mudarem pessoal, vocês ouvem claramente que outras raças são perigosas e que devem ter medo, assim que ficam com medo, vocês os tratam como se fossem diferentes, lixos que não deveriam se misturar com vocês, mas eles tem o mesmo direito a vida como vocês, eu faço o que faço para ver um mundo onde não preciso ter medo ou ódio por ninguém, eu não vou precisar me esconder com medo que meus filhos possam ser alvos de um lunático que acha que eles não são próprios para estudar ou serem felizes... Eu faço isso para que um dia eu possa levar meus filhos para voar com um dragão, estudar com um centauro ou simplesmente ter amigos que não vão ser encarados abaixo como se fossem poucas coisas... Esta na hora de mudanças pessoal e temos que começar com retirar estas pessoas do poder –ele aponta para Lucio, Dolores e Fudge –Eu espero que vocês façam a coisa certa –Harry estava para sumir quando coloca a mão no ombro de Amélia –Esta e uma das pessoas que vocês podem confiar –Harry caminha até um canto do salão onde o Sr Weasley e Percy encaravam o menino incrédulos –Ola Sr Weasley! Percy! –O patriarca dos Weasleys solta uma gargalhada e fala.

-Eu pensei que você ainda estava na escola Harry... Eu não achei que eu encontraria meu genro discursando para ministro da magia aos quatorze anos –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Eu não me candidatei a ministro, vim apenas esclarecer os meus sentimentos pela sua filha –Sr Weasley solta uma risada novamente e fala.

-Você retira um ministro do poder, prende um criminoso conhecido, mas que ninguém tem provas, destrói as ambições políticas de uma mulher que quer apenas pureza em seu reinado apenas por que quer dizer para as pessoas o como verdadeiramente se sente pela minha filha? –Harry sorri inocentemente para ele e fala.

-Mas e claro, como eu poderia fazer menos? –Sr Weasley apenas abraça o menino ao que Percy fala.

-Tudo isso é real? –Harry encara o cunhado com os olhos fixos e diz.

-Sim Percy, eles são como eu disse –ele aponta para a pasta que o menino tinha nas mãos –Eu sinto muito ter acabado com o seu sonho sobre Fudge ser um homem honesto, mas existem homens mais ricos e poderosos que você já conheceu, apenas ainda não percebeu a riqueza que eles tem –ele encara Arthur que fica com os olhos meio marejados –Entenda o que e verdadeiramente riqueza na vida Percy, não apenas dinheiro e poder –ele se vira para Arthur e sorri –Agora tenho que voltar para a escola, eu não disse para Gina o que eu ia fazer e ela deve de estar preocupada, algum recado que você queira que eu diga? –Arthur sorri novamente e fala.

-Diga a ela que eu mando meu amor e que ela escolheu bem o marido dela –Harry cora diante do olhar do seu sogro e aparata para Hogwarts.

Harry tinha se recusado a dizer onde tinha ido ou o que tinha feito, Gina tinha tentado ver pelos olhos dele assim que ele saiu de Hogwarts, mas ele tinha bloqueado ela pelo caminho todo, apenas quando ele tinha voltado e que ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo e isso a deixava extremamente curiosa, foi nesse estado que ela pega o menino pela orelha e leva até o sofá onde ela joga ele e se senta em seu colo e fala para Rony.

-Rony meu querido irmão, acho melhor você se distrair com a Mione porque eu estou a ponto de tentar convencer o Sr Potter aqui a me contar o que ele aprontou... E... Digamos que irei usar armas que você não vai gostar de ver –antes mesmo que ela pudesse terminar, o ruivo já tinha puxado Hermione pela mão e saído pelo retrato, alguns alunos encararam a cena e saíram rapidamente, Simas parecia querer ficar, mas um olhar fixo dos gêmeos fez ele sair também.

-Você nos prometeu Gininha –Jorge fala ao que Fred termina.

-Nada de sobrinhos antes de sair da escola –Gina fica com um sorriso ainda maior e fala.

-Não estou garantindo nada –assim que os gêmeos saem cobrindo os olhos, Gina se vira para o moreno que rapidamente fala.

-Eu seqüestrei Lucio Malfoy e o declarei um comensal da morte para toda a imprensa que Fudge estava usando para me desacreditar, eu denunciei as fraudes de Fudge e os perdoes que comensais da morte conhecidos que ele soltou por propina de Lucio, acabei com o projeto repressor de Umbridge de oprimir as raças não humanas da magia... Eu praticamente entreguei o controle do ministério nas mãos de Amélia Bonés e falei com seu pai, ele manda seu amor e disse que você escolheu bem o seu marido –ele cora ao que a ruiva o encara atordoada e ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso divertido.

-Viu... Não foi tão difícil me contar o que você fez não? –Harry apenas treme a cabeça e solta uma risada.

-Quando você evacuou a sala eu realmente fiquei com medo... Bem... Das armas que você usaria para tirar estas informações de mim, todos podem saber que somos casados, mas Merlin... Ainda somos jovens para isso Gina –a ruiva parecia ficar séria e suspira.

-Eu sei que somos jovens, Harry... Mas eu não vou deixar de paquerar você com isso apenas por que não podemos fazer... Vai chegar o nosso momento e vai ser especial, mas então ao invés de ter medo e tentar reprimir isso, podemos brincar sobre isso e nos fazermos confortáveis ao ponto que não vamos ligar para isso –Harry deixa sair um suspira e fala.

-Eu sei que você esta certa... Mas as vezes uma brincadeira pode sair fora de mão e... Eu não quero perder você por não poder me controlar Gina –a ruiva suspira no peito do marido e fala.

-Eu sei Harry... Vou tentar "controlar" os meus comentários... Mas você vai ter que aprender também a se soltar um pouco sobre isso –a ruiva sabia que era difícil, depois de um tempo ela tinha se perguntado o porque os comentários dela o afetarem dessa forma, vendo pela mente dele, ela percebeu o por que.

Harry tinha sido sozinho por um longo tempo, até mais do que ele demonstra para todos, ela poderia sentir isso nele e ela viu com maravilha o como os sentimentos dele em relação a ela eram intensos e o medo dele de a perder, embora ela o assegurasse que nunca o deixaria, ele ainda tinha medo, principalmente quando ele se lembrava que Valter Dursleys dizia que ele não merecia ser amado por ninguém.

Ela nunca tinha sentido uma raiva tão intensa que quase a fez ir para a rua dos Alfeneiros para amaldiçoar aquele trouxa gordo.

Eles ficaram um tempo ali sentados em silencio enquanto Gina acariciava os cabelos do moreno que tinha deitado agora sua cabeça no colo da ruiva, ele parecia tão frágil agora, todos poderiam ver o bruxo poderoso que ele era, mas apenas ela poderia ver o garoto gentil que ela amava de uma forma tão pura.

Percebendo que ele tinha caído no sono, ela conjura uma manta e cobre tanto ele quanto ela, seus irmãos poderiam a acordar mais tarde, agora mesmo ela queria nada mais do que descansar depois daquele dia longo.

Nas masmorras, Draco tinha lido umas três vezes a carta de sua mãe e então caiu na cama com os olhos largos.

Todas as proteções de sua casa tinham sido destruídas juntamente com seu quarto e mais três andares abaixo dele.

Seu pai tinha sido levado e declarado publicamente como um terrorista e alguns de seus cofres foram apreendidos pelo ministério por suspeitas de financiamento da organização dos comensais da morte.

Sua mãe tinha entrado em contato com Sírius Black, o guardião de Harry Potter, e tinha pedido ajuda para não ser presa ou ficar na miséria, já que ela tinha casado com comunhão de bens com Lucio.

Potter não tinha mentido quando ele disse que ia mostrar para Draco, o loiro agora sabia que ele não poderia ir contra o moreno assim.

Ele tinha perdido tudo, respeito, dinheiro, seu próprio nome estava na lama e sua mãe tinha fugido para não ser morta pelos companheiros de seu pai.

Uma parte enorme dele queria vingança, não importava mais a Weasleyzinha, ou Potter como era agora, ele queria vingar a sua família.

Mas outra parte dele, compreendeu que ele tinha recebido apenas o que ele tinha feito, ele queria mandar esta parte se calar, mas ele não tinha ido parar na casa dos ambiciosos e astuciosos por nada.

Suspirando resignado, Draco resolve se distanciar de Potter, Weasley, ou qualquer um desses, ele iria achar a sua grandeza de alguma forma, mas ele não entraria mais no caminho daquelas pessoas.

Ele era um Malfoy, não um tolo vingativo.

Foi assim que Draco resolveu seguir um novo caminho para achar o que ele realmente queria da vida, talvez ele pudesse mostrar para Daphne que ele tinha mudado e ela lhe desse uma chance.

Afinal o fato que às vezes se deve seguir um ato covarde para leva a grandeza não afetava em nada o conceito de ser um Malfoy.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Esta capitulo vai especialmente para uma linda amiga que faz aniversario hoje... Uma menina especial que esta no meu coração... Você se tornou uma filha especial para mim meu anjo... e estou orgulhoso de fazer parte da sua vida...**

**Este capitulo vai em especial para Lily... Minha doce piquetuxinha que amo por demais...**

**Ela também e uma autora ótima pessoal, se der leiam as fics dela no:**

**http:/ www. /u/ 849387/ Darklokura**

**junta tudo que você entra no link, ela e uma ótima autora e sei que vocês vão gostar das fics dela.**

**Você e uma pessoa especial meu anjo, não apenas por ser minha filha virtual, mas se tornou cada dia uma pessoa especial que sempre carregarei no coração... amo muito você linda... meu feliz aniversario para você amor...**


	26. Capitulo XXVI – Recomeço?

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXVI – Recomeço?**

Severo Snape andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório particular na escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts com uma taça de vinho de duendes na mão e na outra uma garrafa quase vazia, ele não era um bebedor, mas ao que parecia este ano ele tinha começado a virar um.

Tudo por culpa daquele garoto.

Por causa de Potter.

Ele tinha passado dez anos se preparando para agir na frente do menino, ele não poderia mostrar qualquer sentimento que não fosse desgosto para o garoto por causa do seu trabalho como espião, mas ele pensava que seria um trabalho fácil já que ao que todos diziam ele era a cara do Potter.

Mas ele teria os olhos de Lilian e isso e o que fazia Severo louco.

Ele culpava os Potters pela morte de sua amiga, não importa o que todos diziam, Lilian deveria ter sobrevivido naquela noite.

Tomando outra dose do vinho, ele se lembra quando o diretor veio naquela tarde avisando que o nome do pirralho não estava na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts.

Uma parte de Severo que ele reprimiu durante anos ficou com medo que o garoto estivesse morto.

Rapidamente o diretor mandou pessoas investigarem sobre possíveis ataques na casa do menino, todos os aurores e membros da Ordem voltaram com o mesmo relatório, não tinha havido ataque algum e Sra Figg tinha relatado que o menino não aparecia em sua casa fazia quatro anos.

Foi quando o velho diretor se aproximou de Severo e pediu para ele "investigar" a casa dos Dursleys e seus ocupantes.

Severo tentou lhe avisar que Petúnia o culpava por apresentar o mundo mágico para Lilian e que talvez ela nem o deixasse entrar na casa ao qual o diretor falou que ele precisava de uma investigação completa.

Ás vezes Severo odiava o fato de poder usar Legimência.

O professor de Poções cai na sua cadeira e toma uma dose forte do seu vinho e começa a se lembrar do que tinha descoberto naquele dia.

"_Flashback"_

Severo Snape aparatou na casa desabitada de Sra Figg e torceu o nariz, não era possível que Potter gostasse de vir aqui, o lugar fedia a repolho e gatos por todos os cantos, se o homem estivesse com sua capa ele teria colocado no rosto para não sentir o cheiro, ele rapidamente cruza a sala de estar e vai para fora da casa onde suspira profundamente, era aquele tipo de pessoa que Alvo mandou para cuidar do suposto herói do mundo mágico?

O homem caminha rapidamente ela rua dos Alfeneiros, ele poderia sentir o olhar de muitos nele, mas quando Severo se virava rapidamente e mandava um olhar para os vizinhos, eles pareciam fingir que não estavam o olhando.

Como ele odiava pessoas enxeridas.

Chegando ao numero quatro ele bate na porta e espera ser atendido, ele estava usando o seu melhor (e único) terno preto que usava nas ocasiões que tinha que achar alguns ingredientes em farmácias trouxas que era mais barato.

Parecia que Severo tinha voltado no tempo assim que a porta se abriu, ali estava a sua outra conexão com a sua amiga perdida, mas a menina que antigamente o olhava com medo, agora mandava uma carranca para o homem a sua frente.

-O que você quer? –Severo parecia colocar uma pose mais ameaçadora e fala suavemente.

-Você sabe o por que estou aqui Petúnia –a mulher parecia ficar ainda mais brava e fala.

-Já não nos incomodaram demais? Primeiro mandam aquele pirralho para minha casa, depois um gigante que quase destrói a minha porta e então um homem assustador com olho falso nojento que quase traumatizou o meu Dudinha? CHEGA! Eu não quero saber do seu mundo, nunca quis e se Lilian foi idiota o bastante para seguir você para aquela escola e morrer foi problema dela –a mulher estava para fechar a porta quando Severo mostra sua varinha e fala friamente.

-Você sabe que se não me contar o que quero saber outros vão vir aqui e vão ser menos que sutis como eu –Petúnia parecia avaliar a situação então abre a porta para o homem que entra rapidamente –onde era o quarto do menino? –a mulher parecia apontar para as escadas e Severo rapidamente sobe as escadas e abre a primeira porta que encontrou.

Era um quarto pequeno, cheio de brinquedos quebrados e livros fechados na embalagem original, o homem torceu o nariz sobre o lugar, tinha uma camada de pó enorme, não haveria como o menino ter dormido aqui, fazendo um feitiço para investigar o lugar, ele percebeu que não existia nenhum resíduo mágico naquele quarto, o menino nunca sequer tinha entrado naquele quarto, suspirando pesadamente Severo desce as escadas e fala.

-Onde o garoto dormia Petúnia? Tudo vai terminar mais rápido se você simplesmente me contar –Mas a mulher ainda apontava para as escadarias, Snape se virou então percebeu onde ela apontava.

O armário debaixo das escadas.

O homem estava acostumado a lidar com situações onde ele via coisas que assombrariam até mesmo as piores almas, mas ele não estava preparado para o que iria ver naquele lugar.

Assim que ele toca a porta ele pode sentir uma forte presença mágica, ele pode ver Petúnia torcendo um pano nas mãos, assim que ele abre a porta ele sentiu o joelho fraquejar.

Em cada milímetro do lugar, se poderia ver sangue seco, o que se poderia chamar de uma cama e na parede onde o menino deveria de ter dormido havia rachaduras como se alguém tivesse batido com algo semelhante a um cinto.

Severo sai do lugar rapidamente, ele se sentia claustrofóbico naquele lugar, eles realmente faziam o menino dormir ali?

-Como você pode Petúnia? Ele era seu sobrinho... –Mas a mulher o encarou friamente e fala.

-Eu disse para todos que eu não queria o pirralho aqui, eu disse que eu não queria saber de nada daquele mundo desde que Lilian cismou de ir naquela maldita escola... Vocês não me ouviram e ainda despejaram aquela coisa na minha casa... Eu não iria deixar uma monstruosidade como aquela perto do meu Dudinha –Sem aviso, Severo usou Legimência na mulher e viu o que se passou na vida de Harry Potter nos cinco anos que viveu naquela casa.

Ele tinha visto comensais se divertirem com trouxas, mas o que aquela família tinha feito era algo que nem mesmo animais eram capazes, o menino não tinha sido abusado apenas fisicamente, mentalmente ele era praticamente um escravo que merecia dor, ele poderia ver que até o quinto ano do garoto ele nem sabia seu nome.

Era garoto, ou anormal, esquisito e o pior monstro.

Severo rapidamente sai da mente da mulher e a encara com desgosto, ele sabia que a mulher tinha inveja de Lilian por ser mágica, ele tinha visto isso nos olhares que a mulher dava quando Lilian fazia magia, mas tratar o sobrinho daquela forma apenas por que não poderia fazer o mesmo com a irmã?

-Você não sabe o que fez Petúnia –a mulher nem parecia vacilar e fala.

-Eu fiz o que faria com qualquer da sua espécie na minha casa... Eu tentei fazer o garoto ficar normal, não usar esta coisa demoníaca que vocês usam, mas não importa o quanto batíamos, ele sempre acabava usando... Mas não importa, ele desapareceu cinco anos atrás e não poderíamos estar mais felizes com isso –Snape avança na mulher e fica a milímetros dela, apenas agora Petúnia percebe que não estava na presença de um garoto que ela odiava que andasse com sua irmã, ela estava em frente a um bruxo perigoso que poderia a matar em questão de segundos.

-Você não tem idéia do que fez... Aquele garoto era o herói não apenas do nosso mundo, mas do seu também... Você se lembra de Voldemort não e? –Petúnia fica pálida ao ouvir o nome, ela tinha visto sua irmã contar aos seus pais sobre o bruxo das trevas e sobre o que ele fazia, mas o que isso tinha a ver? –Harry foi o responsável pela queda do bruxo, mas muitos acreditam que ele pode voltar, segundo a profecia que existe no nosso mundo, o garoto que você provavelmente matou era o único que poderia o derrotar, fique orgulhosa Petúnia, você não apenas condenou o mundo mágico, mas o mundo trouxa também e se acha que estou exagerando veja isso –parecia ter sido horas, mas tinha sido apenas quinze segundos, Severo empurrou todas as lembranças de torturas de trouxas que ele tinha sido obrigado a ver nas reuniões dos comensais, Petúnia caiu ajoelhada no chão ao que Snape parecia quase cuspir nela –Reze para que o menino ainda esteja vivo e que queira salvar o mundo, por que se o que senti naquele armário for uma parcela do poder do menino, ele vai ser poderoso... E se ele decidir virar um lorde das trevas, pode ter certeza que você não vai ter onde se esconder –Sem outra palavra Severo sai da casa e respira pesadamente, ele não estava preparado para isso tudo, ele queria achar algumas pistas e ir embora, saber o que o menino passou e sentir a presença mágica dele tão forte e ainda por cima, depois de quatro anos, não deveria ter sido possível.

Ele nem se importa em ir para a casa de Arabella, ele aparata para sua casa onde ele coloca suas vestes e coloca uma garrafa de vinho dos duendes e um uísque de fogo em suas vestes antes de ir para Hogwarts e entregar o relatório padrão para Alvo.

O menino desapareceu, os parentes não tinham idéia de onde ele tinha ido ou por que ele fugiu.

Ele não contaria para Alvo o que tinha visto, ele não precisava do velho homem chorando nas suas vestes por ter sido um idiota.

Naquela noite ele tinha se trancado em seu escritório e tinha se embebedado como não tinha feito nos últimos dez anos.

"_Fim do Flashback"_

Treze anos tinha se passado desde que Voldemort foi derrotado e Severo pensou que teria mais tempo para descansar, mas ele sentia a marca queimar em seu braço e toma mais um gole de vinho, tinha havido alguns sinais sobre a volta de Voldemort, Quirell não pode entrar na escola e caiu morto na entrada quando uma fumaça preta saiu da sua cabeça, a menina Weasley tinha sido acusada de abrir a câmara, embora não houve acidentes e nem vitimas, Alvo lhe disse sobre a presença de Voldemort no incidente.

No ano anterior alguns acidentes começaram a acontecer entre os alunos, ele sabia que alguns alunos de suas casa estavam envolvidos nas disputas, mas ele não poderia fazer nada se não mimar as crianças tolas para que seus pais não desconfiassem da sua lealdade, embora ele quase tinha perdido a paciência com Draco inúmeras vezes.

O menino era um tolo ambicioso sem uma fibra de astucia em seu corpo inteiro, ele achou mesmo que cartas anônimas para o ministério e o profeta enganaria Potter dessa forma? O menino tinha mostrado interesse na Weasley desde que ela foi capaz de se libertar da posse do lorde das trevas, não tinha como Potter não saber.

Agora ele estava quase terminando a sua garrafa de vinho e suspira pesadamente.

Tudo culpa de Potter, Lilian estava morta, o Lorde das trevas estava de volta e ele teria que ser o espião de Dumbledore novamente, quando ele teria um pouco de paz? Ele sabia que a morte dele estava prevista, não existia forma alguma dele escapar com vida, mas ele queria pelo menos algum tempo para ele mesmo.

-Realmente patético... E eu pensei que teria problemas com você –Snape se vira rapidamente com a varinha na mão, mas rapidamente a figura estala os dedos e a varinha voa para sua mão –Calma professor, não vamos querer acidentes agora não? –Snape parecia ver entre a nuvem de embriagues o rosto do garoto e fala fortemente.

-POTTER! O QUE FAZ NO MEU ESCRITÓRIO? –Harry chama o vidro que estava na mão de Severo e cheira.

-Como você pode beber algo tão vil eu nunca vou saber –Harry conjura uma poltrona e se senta –Nem eu sei o porque de estar aqui, mas alguém queria conversar com você e ela me mandou ficar –com um movimento de mão, Severo sente como se tivesse tomado um banho fervente e quando o menino estala os dedos, uma garrafa aparece na sua mão ao que ele joga o conteúdo de sua taça no fogo e coloca a poção e oferece para o homem –Beba –Snape estava para se recusar quando o menino o encarou duramente.

Assim que ele bebe a poção, ele sentiu sua mente ficar mais aguçada e sua embriagues desapareceu rapidamente, ele encara a poção na sua mão e cheira, ele sabia alguns ingredientes.

-Eu lhe darei a receita assim que terminarmos esta... Reunião... –Snape se vira para o garoto com ódio, ele era o culpado por Lilian estar morta, ele tinha causado tanta dor para ele e agora estava ali exigindo uma reunião? Severo estava para se levantar e enfrentar o garoto quando aquela voz doce que ele desejou ouvir por anos chegou ao seu ouvido.

-Seja mais gentil Harry –a figura no quadro se vira e encara os olhos negros do professor com os seus próprios verdes esmeraldas –Ola Severo –o homem cai na cadeira e fala com uma voz fraca.

-Li... Lilian... –a mulher sorri para o homem e se senta em uma poltrona na pintura.

-Foi muitos anos que não lhe vi Severo... Como você esta? –Snape deu de ombros, de que adianta falar com uma figura em um quadro? –Posso lhe garantir que embora eu seja um quadro, ainda tenho todas as lembranças, poderes e motivações Severo –o professor fica pálido ao que Harry solta uma risada fraca –Do que esta rindo mocinho? –Harry fica com um sorriso amarelo e fala.

-Nada Mãe! Nada mesmo –o garoto manda uma piscadela para Severo que parecia o enfurecer.

-Escuta aqui moleque... –Mas uma forte presença atinge a sala e os dois caem nas cadeiras sem dizer mais nada.

-Agora escute bem vocês dois e vou dizer apenas uma vez, posso não ter braços, mas ainda sou bem capaz de dar umas palmadas nos dois –Harry parecia querer murmurar algo como Severo provavelmente gostaria ao que Lilian encara o filho fortemente –Eu sei que você tem suas diferenças com Severo, querido, mas você tem que aprender a viver fora disso –Harry parecia quebrar as magias de sua mãe e fala fortemente.

-Você fala que eu deveria trabalhar com ele, mas desde que eu cheguei aqui eu tive que agüentar as criancices dele, ele tentando depreciar meu trabalho e a minha família, ele me atacou, não importa se ele estava sendo controlado, ele deveria de querer me atacar para ser controlado facilmente, você me pediu para trabalhar com ele, mas ele não me deixou escolha a não ser ficar contra ele –Severo parecia pular em sua defesa e fala.

-Você queria que eu trabalhasse com você? Que coisa maravilhosa, como eu iria trabalhar com o responsável pela mulher que eu amo estar morta? –Harry parecia soltar uma profunda aura de magia e fala.

-EU-NÃO-MATEI-A-MINHA-MÃE SEU COMENSAL DA MORTE DESGRAÇADO –os dois pareciam querer avançar um no outro quando a forte presença de Lilian joga os dois um para cada lado do escritório.

-CHEGA –o grito foi tão estridente que alguns jarros se quebraram –agora vocês dois vão me escutar calmamente ou eu vou ser obrigada a prender os dois para me ouvirem escutaram bem? –Harry ainda se levanta e fala.

-Mas deixemos claro, que se ele for me acusar de matar a minha família, que a culpa e dele também por ir falar para aquele mestiço cara de cobra sobre a profecia –Harry manda uma carranca para o homem que manda um olhar maligno para o garoto.

-Eu não me importo de que culpa e de quem, não estamos aqui para falar disso, Harry, você tem que perdoar o erro de uma pessoa que estava sendo pressionada a falar sobre o que sabia, era uma guerra e Severo –ela se vira para o homem que fica pálido –Eu não vou ouvir você dizendo para meu filho que foi culpa dele a minha morte escutou bem? Eu escolhi a morte ao ver ele morto e não quero ouvir ninguém colocando culpa em ninguém escutou? Tom esta de volta e precisamos fazer algo para terminar com ele rapidamente se não quisermos mais anos de guerra desnecessária –os dois homens se encaram ainda desconfortáveis um com o outro ao que Lilian fala –preciso chamar Sírius e Remo para que os dois posso agir como adultos? –Harry se senta novamente em sua poltrona com um suspiro ao que Severo ainda se mantinha de pé.

-Como assim você escolheu morrer? Eu... Eu não acredito... –Lilian se vira para Harry que parecia olhar para o chão e fala.

-Não me peça para fazer isso mãe... –Lilian queria confortar o filho, mas fala suavemente.

-Por favor, Harry... Ele precisa saber... –Harry encara o homem na sua frente e fala com uma voz fria.

-Veja o que seu mestre fez –com um movimento de varinha, Harry retira uma lembrança da cabeça e com outro feitiço os dois caem no passado.

Severo encara a cena incrédulo, Lilian estava no chão brincando com o bebê que deveria ser Harry enquanto Tiago encarava o jornal com um suspiro, Lilian sabia que o marido tinha lido sobre alguma morte e não queria saber naquele momento.

_-Pare de se machucar amor... Você fica assim sempre que lê o profeta –_James se levanta e fica em frente a lareira.

_-Eu deveria estar lá fora lutando Lily... Eu deveria de estar fazendo alguma coisa... –_a ruiva se aproxima do marido e o abraça e fala.

_-Você esta fazendo algo Tiago... Você esta protegendo a sua família... Isso é o mais importante... _–De repente o som de algo rachando pode ser ouvido e Tiago fica com os olhos largos.

_-Lilian... É ele... –_a ruiva fica com os olhos largos e fala.

_-Mas é o feitiço? –_Tiago fica com uma expressão assassina e fala.

_-Pedro deve de ter nos traído... Pegue o Harry e fuja eu vou deter ele –_Lilian viu a determinação do marido e fala.

_-Não... Eu não posso deixar você lutar com ele sozinho –_O moreno manda um sorriso nervoso para a esposa e a beija rapidamente.

_-Você precisa proteger o Harry... AGORA VAI –_Sem dizer outra palavra, Tiago se vira para lançar feitiços para proteger a porta, ele sabia que não funcionaria, mas pelo menos compraria algum tempo para as duas pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo conseguissem fugir.

Lilian tinha corrido para o quarto do filho e tentou aparatar para algum lugar seguro, mas ela sentiu as proteções contra aparatação no lugar, eles estavam presos, ela estava para quebrar a janela e tentar fugir quando ouviu o grito de Tiago e então silencio.

Ele estava morto.

Lilian abraça fortemente Harry antes de o colocar no berçário.

_-Mamãe ama muito você Harry... Mamãe sempre vai te amar... –_Nisso a porta explode e a figura sinistra entra com aqueles olhos vermelhos intensos.

-_Saia da frente garota, você não precisa morrer –_Lilian se coloca na frente do menino e fala.

_-Por favor, o Harry não... eu farei qualquer coisa... mas não machuque o meu filho... –_Voldemort parecia se enfurecer e fala.

_-Saia da frente garota insolente, você não precisa morrer, Severo me pediu isso, mas se você não sair eu não vou me importar com promessas –_Mas Lilian não sairia, ela logo começa a gritar.

_-O HARRY NÃO, POR FAVOR, EU FAREI QUALQUER COISA, MAS NÃO MATE O MEU FILHO... –_Voldemort nem vacila e logo fala.

_-AVADA KEDRAVA –_a luz verde parecia iluminar o quarto inteiro ao que uma criança chora e um homem grita desesperado ao ver a memória da mulher que amava cair morta no chão –_Menina tola... Poderia ter deixado ela ficar com Severo... Mas bem... Ele vai viver –_o homem se vira para o garotinho e Snape encara com horror o homem encarar a criança com a varinha na mão –_você logo vai estar nos braços da mamãe Harry Potter... –_o homem então lança o feitiço que parecia ir diretamente para a criança, mas antes que pudesse tocar, o garotinho soltou um grito e uma pura luz branca envolve a criança fazendo com que todos fechassem os olhos, mas um grito de estourar os tímpanos começou no meio da luz e logo tudo volta ao normal, um garotinho caiu esgotado no berço enquanto chorava de dor da sua cicatriz sangrando na sua testa, a capa de um dos maiores bruxos das trevas jazia no chão juntamente com uma varinha branca que tinha causado muita dor, mas Severo encarava o corpo da amiga morta no chão, ela teve chance de fugir, teve chance de sair, mesmo que o lorde das trevas não a deixasse viver muito, mas ela tinha ficado e protegido o seu filho, assim como ele sabia que ela faria.

Até o fim ela continuou a mesma mulher que ele amou durante todos estes anos.

Ele encarou o garoto que parecia fechar os olhos durante a cena inteira, aquela cena tinha invocado sentimentos contrários nele, mas como o menino tinha vivido todos estes anos vendo estas cenas em sua cabeça? Vendo seus pais morrerem por você? Vendo a sua mãe implorando por sua vida e morrer na sua frente?

Severo sentiu um aperto no coração, ele viu muita coisa ruim sim, mas este garoto de apenas quatorze anos viu mais do que ele tinha sofrido na vida, ele foi submetido a maldição cruciatus sim, mas nada como o que o menino tinha vivido nesses anos todos.

-Por que você me mostrou isso? Por que queria que eu sofresse de novo? –Harry parecia com os olhos em chamas e fala suavemente.

-Eu não mostrei isso para você sofrer... Mas para você ver o como Voldemort realmente é... Ele não ajudaria você nem pouparia ninguém que você pedisse só porque você é leal a ele, ele apenas usa você para depois descartar –ele coloca a imagem de volta na cabeça ao que ele parecia estremecer quando a cena termina e eles voltam para o escritório do professor.

-O que você precisa de mim? –Severo fala determinado, ele faria algo para ajudar o menino, o garoto poderia o fazer lembrar do passado, Tiago que o humilhou diversas vezes e os olhos de Lilian, mas ele ajudaria o menino no que pudesse, ele sabia que teria que ser um espião para Alvo, mas agora ele ajudaria este menino também.

-Primeiramente –Harry se levanta e rapidamente agarra o braço do homem, Severo estava para gritar quando sente a marca queimar no seu braço e então ficar gelada como gelo, assim que Harry passa a mão em cima da marca, ela parecia quebrar como se fosse de vidro, então o rapaz encara fixamente o professor que solta um grito de dor e então cai no chão.

-O... O que você fez Potter? –Harry sorri e ajuda o homem a se sentar em uma poltrona antes de conjurar outra para ele.

-Soltei você das garras de Tom, se vou precisar da sua ajuda, quero em tempo integral e se o diretor intrometido tiver algo contra que venha falar comigo –Severo encarou o menino incrédulo, ele não apenas lhe disse que estava livre de Voldemort, mas que iria contra as ordens do diretor.

-O que tenho que fazer? –Harry retira inúmeros pergaminhos do bolso e oferece para o professor.

-Eu estou precisando da sua ajuda para curar os lobisomens de todo o mundo –os olhos de Severo voam largos ao ver a pesquisa em sua mão.

-Mas... Por que eu? –Harry sorri e fala.

-Eu estarei ocupado com Tom e seus capachos... Você pode ser um idiota que ama satisfazer as vontades dos alunos da Sonserina, mas e justo com alguns alunos –vendo o olhar elevado do professor, ele sorri –eu vi que você se morde sempre que tem que dar uma nota ruim para Hermione por que ela se esforça demais... Eu sei que você faz tudo isso porque tinha que ser espião, mas não mais –Harry sorri ainda mais ao que um sorriso começa a se formar nos lábios de Severo.

-Mas isso vai contra tudo que eu fui treinado durante anos... –Harry conjura uma mesinha e coloca o pé ao que sua mãe lhe manda um olhar repressor.

-Você esta se ouvindo? Você não viveu todo este tempo... Você treinou... Minha mãe quer que você viva, que tenha filhos, saia para uma festa a noite (já que eu não sei se você dura no sol) viva... Não precisa seguir cada linha que Alvo Dumbledore diz... –Severo fica vacilante ao que o menino fala –Diga a ele que arranquei a sua marca e que se ele for reclamar que ele venha até mim e eu lhe digo o porque, agora mesmo precisamos tirar a vantagem de Tom de usar a desgraça dos outros contra a gente, precisamos agir rapidamente não depender do diretor ou do ministério para isso –Severo encarou o menino incrédulo ao que Lilian solta uma risadinha.

-Desculpe Severo... Mas eu já me acostumei com o meu filho querendo mudar o mundo... Ele esta lhe dando uma chance e eu quero que você viva meu amigo –Lilian fala com a voz sincera ao que Severo parecia sorrir e fala.

-Digamos que... Eu já esteja vivendo... Um pouco... –os olhos de Lilian voam largos e ela se aproxima do amigo.

-Quem? Eu preciso saber –Lilian fica com os olhos largos e beicinho ao que Snape solta uma risada.

-Professora Sinistra –a ruiva solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Eu sabia... Sabia que a Amanda não desistiria facilmente de você –Severo fica com um sorriso, mas logo volta seus olhos para Harry.

-Eu farei isso –ele pega os pergaminhos e começa a ler, Harry coloca as amostras de sangue de Lupin e alguns frascos de poções que Severo deveria analisar.

-Eu sei que ainda temos problemas um com o outro... Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não sou o meu pai... Ele foi um infantil quando adolescente, mas ele mudou para ser o meu pai... O mesmo que se matou para ver a mulher e o filho que amou protegidos... Sei que vai demorar para você confiar em mim... Mas pela minha mãe eu vou fazer o esforço para confiar em você –Snape fica um tempo encarando o menino antes de apertar sua mão, ambos ficam em silencio ao que Harry sai com o quadro de sua mãe deixando o homem analisando as poções.

Severo tinha ganho uma nova chance de viver e ele iria fazer de tudo para não perder a sua liberdade agora.

Assim que Harry tinha saído do escritório do mestre de poções, ele caminha até uma sala de aula vazia e encosta na parede com um suspiro, Lilian encara o filho se sentar no chão de pedra com uma tristeza por não poder consolar o filho.

-Eu sei que foi algo difícil para você fazer, querido, mas eu estou orgulhoso por ter ajudado o Severo –Harry não parecia ter dado atenção ao que Lilian fica preocupada, ele não ficava assim facilmente.

-Por que tenho que fazer isso? Por que eu? Todo mundo esta se apoiando em mim para acabar com Voldemort logo, mas... Mas ela vai ainda me amar? Ela vai aceitar um... Assassino...? –Lilian parecia compreender enfim o que seu filho estava dizendo e com um esforço ela manda uma mensagem silenciosa para Nimy buscar Gina e a levar para a sala onde Harry estava.

-Eu sei que ela ama você, Harry e nunca vai deixá-lo por isso –Harry se vira para o quadro de sua mãe e fala.

-Como você pode ter certeza disso? Como pode ter certeza que ela vai me amar depois de eu virar um assassino? Eu sei que terei que matar alguns deles e sei que vou mudar depois disso, mas como pode ter certeza que ela vai me aceitar ainda? –nisso a voz que ele amava chega ao seu ouvido.

-Porque eu amo você e sempre estarei ao seu lado –ele se vira para a ruiva que caminha calmamente até ele e se senta ao seu lado –Eu sei que vamos passar por muita coisa nesses meses que vamos entrar em guerra, mas eu confio em você Harry –ela fica com um olhar distante e suspira –Eu vi muita coisa quando Tom me possuiu... Embora ele não quisesse me mostrar, eu via o que ele fez para ser o que é... Eu sei alguns feitiços e maldições por causa do que ele sabia... Eu sei que uma hora eu mesma terei que entrar na briga para ajudar a acabar a guerra, mas eu sei que tudo vai dar certo enquanto estiver ao seu lado –Harry parecia duvidoso ao que ela coloca uma mão no rosto dele e fala –E por isso que você nunca será mau como Tom, amor... Você se preocupa... Enquanto ele e seus servos se divertem machucando e matando as pessoas, você esta aqui agora me falando que tem medo de eu o odiar porque você pode matar alguém nas batalhas que estão por vir –ela coloca uma mão no peito do marido e suspira –Esta e uma das razões que eu te amo Harry Potter –o moreno sorri para a esposa e os dois ficam ali abraçados por um longo tempo.

Os dias foram se passando calmamente, ninguém parecia saber o que dizer quando encaravam Harry, o garoto não tinha apenas virado Hogwarts de perna para o ar como parecia estar causando impacto na política, algumas pessoas pareciam com medo do que ele estava a ponto de fazer, outras pareciam mais a favor e alguns não se importavam, mas Gina poderia ver que toda a pressão parecia estar afetando o marido e um dia ela o puxa para fora e fala.

-Você precisa relaxar amor, por que não vamos voar um pouco? –Harry estava para chamar as vassouras quando Gina segura sua mão e sorri –Você esta me devendo um outro tipo de vôo não? –Harry no começo fica surpreso e então sorri para a ruiva, se afastando um pouco, ele fecha os olhos e de repente duas asas brancas meio prateadas surgem em suas costas e ele sorri para a ruiva.

-Você é exigente não? –Gina apenas cabeceia ao que Harry a segura em seu peito e com o bater de suas asas os dois começam a voar pelos céus, Gina deixa sair um grito de puro prazer ao que ela se aconchega mais no peito de Harry com um sorriso ao ver ele sorri também –Obrigado Gina... –a ruiva sorri para o marido e fala.

-Estou aqui para você amor... –Harry apenas solta uma risada e volta a voar com a ruiva em seus braços, muitas pessoas no chão apontavam para o casal, mas eles não se importavam, aquele era um dos refúgios que eles tinham criado para eles, sem pressão, sem pessoas tentando as controlar, simplesmente um vôo com a pessoa que você ama.

Eles nem sabiam onde tinham pousado, mas Harry poderia ver uma pequena cachoeira soltando uma água que ele supôs ser mágica, já que estava perfumada e soltando um pouco de vapor, assim que ele encosta a mão, ele percebe que a água estava morna.

-O refugio de Godric e Rowena... –Harry se vira para Gina que tinha um sorriso –Quando eu fui na mansão e tive que esperar por você, eu comecei a conversar com os retratos e eles me contaram que Godric um dia criou este refugio para Rowena para quando ela precisava de um descanso dos estudos –Gina coloca os pés na água e suspira profundamente –Parece ter algumas propriedades mágicas que relaxam... Mas ao que parece a magia dele ainda viveu todo este tempo... –Harry sorri para a ruiva e a abraça suavemente.

-Não podemos nos esquecer de trazer roupas de banho na próxima vez –Gina fica com um sorriso malicioso e fala.

-Talvez não precisamos esperar tanto... –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha ao que Gina manda uma imagem dela na cachoeira, com algumas roupas perdidas, o moreno parecia aquecer diante daquela imagem e quando Gina estava para pedir desculpas por mandar estas imagens para ele, Harry sorri para ela e fala suavemente.

-Talvez o ano que vem amor –a ruiva fica com o queixo caído ao qual o moreno manda uma imagem dos dois debaixo da cachoeira envolvidos em um beijo ardente.

-HARRY POTTER –Harry apenas sorri para a esposa que treme a cabeça e fala –O que eu vou fazer com você? –Harry a puxa em seus braços e fala suavemente.

-Me ame por toda a nossa vida... –no começo Gina pensou que era brincadeira, mas vendo o olhar expectante do marido, ela se aproxima dele e fala fortemente.

-Por toda a nossa vida... –De repente a cachoeira parecia se iluminar de uma pura magia como se dando a benção para o casal que apenas sorri um para o outro por um logo tempo antes de se beijarem.

Eles ficaram um tempo ali até que Harry resolve voltar, mas dessa vez ele a carregaria como sua forma animaga completa.

Sorrindo para a esposa, ele se afasta um pouco e começa a transformação.

Seu tamanho parecia dobrar e duas longas asas saem de suas costas, ele cai no chão e garras poderosas pareciam sair de seus braços, sua cabeça começou a modificar ficando com a aparência de um leão e duas caudas pareciam chicotear o ar.

No lugar de Harry estava um grifo do triunfo que Gina tinha visto apenas em livros, mas que sabia que se encaixava perfeitamente no seu marido.

-Vamos para casa amor –o grifo apenas ronrona e assim que se certifica que a ruiva estava bem segura em suas costas, ele bate suas asas e voa para Hogwarts, as coisas ainda não estavam certas, ele ainda precisava encarar o diretor sobre o fato de ter arrancado a marca de Severo e sobre as mudanças que pretendia fazer, mas ele não ficaria preso nas ordens das pessoas, ele não iria ficar fingindo que o problema não existia para que outros resolvessem.

Aquela era a guerra dele e ele iria a enfrentar da sua forma.

**Homenagem.**

**este capitulo vai para uma doce amiga e uma leitora fiel das minhas fics... eu adoro os seus comentarios e adoro mais ainda você meu anjo...**

**você se tornou uma amiga e uma pessoa especial para minha vida..**

**te adoro por demais Ana Catharina...**

**Espero que este pequeno presente compense pelo outro que você me pediu..rsrs**

**te amo linda**


	27. Capitulo XXVII – Um Verão de caçadas

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXVII – Um Verão de caçadas.**

Sírius e Remo estavam tomando um chá na sala de reuniões da mansão Potter quando um estalo que mais parecia um trovão aconteceu e os marotos se entreolham com um sorriso.

-Parece que o Harry chegou em casa –Sírius fala ao que Remo suspira e fala.

-Temos que falar com ele sobre as destruições que ele causa sempre que ele aparata quando esta chateado? –Sírius solta uma gargalhada e se levanta para ir ver o sobrinho.

-E perder toda a diversão? Nem pensar –Remo apenas treme a cabeça e murmura.

-Eu ainda vou compreender o porque você acha que eletricidade no ar depois de uma aparatação de um dos magos mais poderosos que eu já vi uma coisa "legal" Almofadinhas –os dois chegam no salão de entrada onde o moreno parecia andar de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... Ou vai começar o discurso de "aquela cabra velha ingênua" ou "velhote irritante viciado em doces" ou "aquele matusalém idiota que quer me fazer parar de viver" –o padrinho encara o afilhado com um sorriso divertido ao que Harry conjura uma poltrona e fala.

-Aquele ser irritante parece não ter limites para tentar me prender naquela escola, adivinha o que ele tentou fazer? –Sírius encarou Remo e ambos ficam com sorrisos.

-Colocou notas negativas em todas as suas provas? –Remo fica pensativo e fala.

-Ameaçou expulsar Gina se você não seguisse os comandos dele? –Sírius parecia sorrir ainda mais e os dois começam a alternar.

-Tentou colar você no chão? –Sírius.

-Tentou te prender no escritório? –Remo.

-Tentou encantar a sua comida? –Sírius.

-Tentou encantar as suas roupas intimas –Remo.

-Se declarou para a Gina? –Remo e Harry encaram Sírius que dá de ombros –Poderia acontecer a ruiva tem seus atrativos –de repente ele fica calado ao ver o olhar do afilhado.

-Mas o que foi que ele aprontou dessa vez? –Harry suspira e ele estava para abrir a boca quando a campainha toca e uma Minerva bem irada entra com uma mala na mão e a varinha na outra.

-Aquele velho sem juízo... Como ele ousa me fazer escolher entre o trabalho da minha vida e a minha vida pessoal... Eu juro que se eu ver Alvo Dumbledore na minha frente nos próximos dez anos... Eu vou... Eu vou... Eu ainda não sei no que eu vou transformar ele, mas vai ser algo bem doloroso –de repente a velha professora se toca do que estava falando e na frente de quem e cora –Eu não deveria dizer isso na frente de vocês... Principalmente na sua frente Sr Black –Sírius parecia estremecer ao ouvir seu nome da professora como um aluno que foi pego tentando entrar no dormitório das meninas.

-Por que será que eu tive um flashback assim que você me chamou assim? –Remo solta uma gargalhada e fala.

-Porque era assim que ela chamava você quando você aprontava algo bem ruim –Sírius dá de ombro e fala.

-Eu era uma criança incompreendida apenas –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha e pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

-Como transformar todos os quartos dos professores em masmorras de tortura medieval para bichos de pelúcia rosa choque o torna uma criança incompreendida? –Sírius fica com um sorriso amarelo ao ver o olhar de Minerva nele e fala.

-Era apenas uma demonstração de pura arte... Sabe como foi difícil roubar todos aqueles bichos de pelúcia da Bellatrix? –o queixo de Harry e Remo cai ao ouvir sobre de quem era os bichos de pelúcia.

-Estou começando a lamentar ter aceito o convite Harry –Minerva fala com um suspiro ao que todos soltam uma boa risada para tentar quebrar a tensão, de repente um flash de luz e Gina aparece com um sorriso no colo de Harry.

-Eu não disse que se você fosse fugir da escola de novo que você teria que me avisar Sr Potter? –Harry abraça a ruiva e suspira.

-Me desculpe amor... Mas eu realmente precisava ficar longe da cabra velha por um tempo... Eu não sei se o castelo teria sobrevivido se eu ficasse mais alguns minutos lá... E olha que eu gosto do castelo como ele é –a ruiva sorri e abraça o marido.

-Eu sei... Ele veio até mim perguntar onde eu estava... Digamos que eu disse algumas coisas que minha mãe ficaria chocada e depois sumi bem debaixo do nariz torto dele –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha ao que a ruiva cora –Bem... Comecei a treinar em meus sonhos como você me ensinou... Então eu meio que vi como você faz a sua aparatação, então eu me perguntei... Por que não tentar? –Harry apenas solta uma risada e abraça a ruiva ainda mais.

-Eu vou ter que começar a monitorar o que você anda aprendendo na minha mente Sra Potter –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha para o moreno e fala.

-Tentando me esconder algo Sr Potter? –o moreno apenas ri e suspira.

-Temos que voltar para avisar a todos que ficaremos aqui... Ainda tenho que pedir permissão para a sua família sobre você ficar aqui –vendo o sorriso da esposa, Harry apenas treme a cabeça e fala –embora sejamos casados, eles ainda são sua família e você ainda e de menor –vendo o olhar da esposa ele acrescenta –No olhar da sua mãe você ainda e de menor –Gina bufa e fala.

-Sinceramente, minha mãe diria que sou um bebê com quarenta anos –os marotos apenas soltam uma risada já sabendo que seria assim que Molly reagiria com os filhos dela.

Mais tarde daquele mesmo dia, Harry e Gina voltaram para o castelo para buscar suas coisas, eles perceberam assim que chegaram que suas coisas tinham sido encantadas com um feitiço de localização ao qual eles facilmente removem.

-Ele esta perdendo o jeito –Harry suspira ao ter que retirar os feitiços até mesmo da roupa intima da sua esposa.

-Pense pelo lado positivo... Sempre vamos saber onde os meus sutiãs foram parar caso eu não os encontre, apenas tenho que perguntar para o diretor –os dois se entreolham e voltam uma gargalhada ao imaginar a cena de uma Gina corada perguntando para o diretor o paradeiro da roupa intima dela.

-Isso não é um lado positivo... Pois eu deveria ser o único a saber onde eles vão parar –Harry fala com um sorriso sedutor que faz a ruiva corar.

-Não comece algo que você não agüente Sr Potter –o moreno a puxa em seus braços e fala em um sussurro.

-Talvez eu goste de perigo... –Mas nisso a porta abre e uma voz fala.

-E de feitiços desestimulantes permanentes em áreas de risco Potter? –os dois se viram para ver Rony e os gêmeos com as varinhas em mãos e Hermione, Luna e Neville atrás tentando esconder sorrisos.

-Isso parece uma ameaça séria –com um estalar de dedos as varinhas dos gêmeos voam para a mão de Harry, mas surpreendentemente a varinha de Rony continuava em sua mão –Parece que alguém esta treinando não? –Rony sorri para o amigo e fala.

-Tenho que ter meus truques para quando você tentar levar minha varinha caso eu queira te enfeitiçar –Harry sorri ainda mais e com outro estalar de dedos um balão estoura bem perto do ouvido do ruivo fazendo ele pular e deixar a varinha cair ao que Harry chama a varinha para sua mão junto com as dos gêmeos.

-Isso foi trapaça Harry –de repente o sorriso de Harry fica um pouco cansado e ele fala.

-Os comensais não vão dar tempo para vocês se distraírem Rony –ele joga as varinhas para os amigos que cabeceiam –Mas bem... Viemos buscar as coisas e vamos para a Mansão Potter, vocês estão convidados para o verão... Embora eu vou estar um pouco ocupado... Eu lhes garanto que vocês vão gostar da casa –Hermione parecia torcer as mãos e fala.

-Vocês vão antes do banquete de despedidas? –No começo Harry iria cabecear, mas de repente ele fica com um sorriso malicioso que fez a morena ficar pálida –Certo, esqueça o que falei, pode ir –todos soltam risadas ao que Harry faz carinha de menino inocente.

Mais tarde naquele dia, todos se encontram no salão principal onde o diretor parecia esperar por todos, assim que ele se levanta para fazer o discurso de despedida e falar sobre a volta de Voldemort, um forte estouro acontece e uma fumaça envolve o velho diretor que no começo tenta evitar, mas vendo o olhar expectante dos alunos, ele apenas suspira e se resigna ao seu destino.

Harry tinha um sorriso nos lábios esperando que a fumaça se dissipasse, Gina e os outros tinham o importunado para que ele dissesse o que ele estava aprontando, mas o rapaz tinha dito que seria uma surpresa para todos eles, os gêmeos tinham apostado sobre o que o moreno tinha aprontado e Harry teve que se lembrar de anotar pelo menos metade das idéias que os dois tinham dito na meia hora que tentaram descobrir qual seria a brincadeira do rapaz.

De repente a fumaça some e um silencio atordoante assolou o salão principal por apenas um minuto, aos poucos os alunos nascidos trouxas e os mestiços começaram a rir enquanto os puro sangues pareciam não entender o que tinha acontecido com o diretor, mas a visão do homem parecia fazer até mesmo os puro sangues rirem sem parar.

Todo o cabelo, incluindo a barba, do diretor tinham virado verde e sua pele tinha ficado laranja, suas roupas pareciam sair de um filme de duendes do papai Noel e uma placa enorme cheia de doces parecia flutuar em volta do diretor dizendo "Oompa Loompa tamanho gigante, cuidado! Ele gosta de doces!"

O diretor encarou duramente Harry que fingia nem se importar, assim que o velho diretor abriu a boca para dizer algo parecia que ele começava a cantar rimado.

Depois de dez minutos tentando dizer o seu discurso o diretor apenas suspirou e se sentou novamente em sua cadeira ao qual outra explosão acontece e em cima da cadeira da professora Minerva aparece uma placa escrita "Esta brincadeira foi em honra da professora Mcgonagall que teve que fugir do Oompa Loompa que queria seus doces".

Os alunos apenas riram pensando que a professora tinha entrado na brincadeira, mas apenas os amigos de Harry compreenderam que a professora rígida tinha ficado indignada com o tratamento que o diretor tinha feito com Harry e o fato que o próprio diretor tinha colocado a professora no impasse de escolher entre ser leal aos seus ideais ou seu emprego tinha causado uma séria discordância entre Harry e o diretor.

-Estou surpresa com a sua criatividade Harry –Hermione fala enquanto tentava explicar para Rony, Gina, Neville e os gêmeos o que representava o personagem que o diretor tinha se transformado.

-Você pensou que eu faria pior não? –o moreno fala com um sorriso ao que a menina cora e cabeceia, Harry solta uma risada e fala –Eu não o quero como meu inimigo Hermione, mas ele vai aprender que não adianta tentar me controlar, eu só serei domado por apenas uma bela dama –ele segura a mão de Gina e beija levemente fazendo a ruiva corar.

-Tome cuidado Potter, sabemos onde você dorme –Fred fala com um sorriso mau ao que Gina eleva uma sobrancelha e fala com um sorriso malicioso.

-Então tome cuidado com o que você possa ver maninho, pois como meu direito de esposa e onde eu também durmo –os irmãos encaram chocados a irmãzinha antes de saírem murmurando algo como imagem ruim –Eu disse alguma coisa ruim? –Gina fala inocentemente ao que Harry solta uma risada e sai abraçado com a ruiva, no meio do caminho ele se encontra com Fleur, Vitor, Cedrico e Cho.

-Parece que isso vai ser um adeus por enquanto –o moreno fala ao que todos cabeceiam.

-Talvez nom parra mim... –Fleur fala com um sorriso ao que ela conta que iria para Gringotes e que Gui tinha oferecido lhe ensinar inglês.

Harry solta uma risada e fala.

-Eu sabia que por baixo daquele jeito "eu fui monitor chefe respeitador" tinha um lobo a espreita da chapeuzinho –a menina francesa cora, mas ainda fica com o mesmo sorriso ao que todos começam a rir, Harry encara cada um e fala com um olhar sério –Tenham cuidado nesse verão... O cara de cobra pode estar fraco, mas ele não vai descansar até causar problemas para todos nós –todos cabeceiam ao que Cedrico dá um tapa na nuca de Harry –para que isso? –o garoto mais velho sorri para o mais jovem e fala.

-Para você se tocar que este conselho vai para você também... Só porque é bom em lutar não significa que você precisa fazer tudo sozinho, se precisar de ajuda nos chame e não fique jogando chaves de portais nas nossas testas quando dizemos não –ele lança um olhar ofendido para o menino que tentava colar um sorriso inocente nos lábios.

-Minha mão apenas escorregou e a taça voou até você, eu digo sinceramente que não foi propositadamente que a taça atingiu a sua testa –o menino apenas roda os olhos e fala.

-Sei, Sei... E você não ficou zoando com a cara do bruxo mais perigoso do ultimo século apenas para se divertir não e? –Harry fica com o mesmo sorriso e fala.

-Eu fiz apenas comentários simples... Se ele não tem paciência para agüentar criticas, ele deveria não incomodar os outros –os amigos apenas tremem a cabeça e vão um para cada lado ao que Harry abraça sua ruiva –Muita coisa vai mudar este verão... Mas eu farei com que não sejamos incomodados tão cedo pelo Tom –Gina apenas se aconchega mais nos braços do moreno e os dois somem em um estalo de trovão.

Nimy poderia buscar suas coisas depois.

Os dias foram se passando e logo o verão começou oficialmente, Harry tinha se juntado com Sírius nas pesquisas sobre armadilhas mágicas e armadilhas de magias negras, embora fosse um conhecimento meio perigoso, Harry tinha que aprender sobre o que estaria lutando se fosse procurar os Horcruxes.

A primeira parada deles foi a caverna perto de uma praia, Sírius tinha vindo com seu calção de banho que tinha um monte de impressões de patas de cachorro por todos os cantos em um tecido vermelho.

-O que foi? Eles estão na moda –o homem fala na defensiva ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Harry.

-Quando foi a ultima vez que você saiu para fazer compras Almofadinhas? –o homem estava para responder quando Harry se joga na água, suspirando o homem segue o afilhado e eles nadam até a caverna no pé do penhasco.

-Parece que Tom deixou muitas coisas para fazermos –Harry encara a parede com um olhar meio intenso e antes mesmo que Sírius pudesse se cortar para pagar o tributo de sangue, Harry retira a varinha e com um movimento simples uma forte feitiço explosivo se conecta com a pedra fazendo com que uma enorme cratera surgisse –Se você dizer toc toc ai sim ficaria engraçado –o homem apenas treme a cabeça e segue o rapaz que encara o lago subterrâneo com algo brilhante no meio.

-Está lá –Harry fala com os olhos fixos na bacia, ele estava para chamar o Horcruxes quando teve uma idéia –Accio Bacia –de repente o som de pedras se quebrando e um objeto voando em alta velocidade até eles faz com que Sírius se jogue atrás de uma pedra.

-Sinceramente Harry, poderia ser um pouco menos drástico? –Harry encara a bacia e seu conteúdo, Sírius parecia entender o qual seria a poção quando Harry sem pensar coloca sua mão na bacia.

No começo parecia que uma barreira estava protegendo o medalhão no fundo, mas a medida que Harry forçava sua mão, parecia que o liquido se aquecia tentando queimar a mão do garoto.

-Pare Harry... Temos apenas que beber e sair daqui... Você não precisa... –Mas Harry não dava ouvidos ao seu padrinho, ele não deixaria alguém beber aquela poção vil, forçando ainda mais magia para proteger sua mão, Harry cerra seus dentes e parecia fechar os dedos no medalhão quando Sírius pega sua varinha e começa a atirar feitiços de fogo no lago, Harry poderia ver os Inferis se levantando para atacar e em um momento o garoto parecia ter visto Sírius hesitar como se tivesse visto alguém conhecido.

Sem perder tempo Harry arranca o medalhão da poção e se vira com os olhos brilhantes como duas chamas esverdeadas e com um movimento de varinha um escudo de fogo aparece e Harry lança inúmeras bolas de chamas com a outra mão.

-Vamos embora Almofadinhas –Sírius apenas cabeceia ao que o ultimo dos inferis tenta se esconder novamente no lago.

Os dois voltam para a mansão ao que Harry encara o medalhão por um instante antes de jogar a peça na mesa e suspirar pesadamente.

-Não é o medalhão –Sírius se vira para o afilhado que abre o medalhão e fala –Parece que seu irmão chegou na nossa frente –Sírius quase rasga o papel da mão do afilhado e lê, assim que termina o homem parecia ficar em choque ao que murmura.

-Aquele idiota... Mesmo depois... –de repente Sírius fica com um olhar ainda mais determinado e cabeceia com Harry que chamando Remo vão para a mansão da família Black.

Aquele tinha sido um dos piores lugares que Harry tinha entrado, enquanto a mansão Potter parecia ser totalmente iluminada, aquela mansão era o covil das sombras, parecia que o lugar não apenas tinha sido desocupado por anos, mas parecia que pestes tinham invadido cada milímetro do lugar, não era de se espantar que Sírius tivesse fugido.

-SEU TRAIDOR NOJENTO... O QUE FAZ NA MINHA CASA? –Sírius se vira para a mulher no quadro e lança um sorriso malicioso.

-Oi mamãe –a mulher parecia ainda mais indignada e estava para começar a gritar quando Harry apenas acena com a mão e a mulher cai no sono –Você definitivamente vai ter que me ensinar como fazer isso –Sírius fala com um sorriso ao que Harry apenas cabeceia, de repente um elfo sai das sombras ao que Sírius fala –Monstro... Eu quero saber de uma coisa e não estou com tempo para suas paranóias –o homem retira o medalhão do bolso ao que os olhos de Monstro voam largos –Sabemos que Regulo roubou o medalhão de Voldemort e tentou o destruir, vamos destruir para acabar com aquele cara de cobra, mas precisamos do medalhão primeiro e eu sei que Regulo teria deixado esta missão para você –o elfo parecia cabecear fervorosamente ao que ele some rapidamente e volta com uma caixa onde estava repousado o medalhão.

Sírius estava para tocar no medalhão quando Harry instintivamente joga o medalhão longe e com um movimento complexo de varinha um lobo de fogo aparece, no começo o monstro de fogo encara Harry por um instante antes dele falar.

-Queime aquele objeto sujo até não sobrar nada –o lobo encara o medalhão e com ferocidade finca seus caninos no objeto que parecia soltar um grito sobrenatural antes de soltar uma fumaça esverdeada e sumir deixando apenas um medalhão caído no chão.

-Você sabe Harry... Poderíamos usar ele para limpar a casa dos objetos escuros, mas em vista que o Remo esta aqui podemos ter problemas com seu lobinho –Harry lança um sorriso para o maroto lobisomem que parecia indignado.

-Ele já não e mais tão escuro... Podemos dizer cinzento... Mas apenas na aparência já que ele insiste em se considerar um velho –Remo encara os dois e fala.

-Se querem saber eu me considero maduro, muito obrigado –Sírius apenas roda os olhos e fala.

-Isso é apenas outra das suas definições de velho –Remo encara o amigo e fala.

-Não se esqueça que você tem a mesma idade que eu inteligência –os dois pareciam brigar quando de repente eles ouvem o som de alguém tropeçando, rapidamente eles pegam as suas varinhas e correm para a entrada onde uma menina com cabelo rosa estava caída ao lado de um guarda chuvas feito de um pé de trasgo montanhês.

-Eu juro... Eu fiquei pior nos meus tombos depois da pista de obstáculos do Olho Tonto... Aquele homem e um sádico... –de repente a mulher encara os homens com as varinhas apontadas para ela e fala –Sabe eu sempre pensei que cavalheiros ajudassem damas em necessidade, mas parece que este tempo mudou... –a menina muda de cabelo ao que Sírius solta uma risadinha.

-O que você veio aprontar aqui Tonks? –a menina parecia ficar indignada e fala.

-Eu vim fazer investigações se você quer saber... –a menina retira o pó do seu uniforme de auror e fala –Parece que a Tia Cisa não ouviu o seu convite quando entrou aqui e ficou em pânico pensando que seriam os amiguinhos do marido dela e mandou uma mensagem para os aurores, como eu era a única que estava de plantão me mandaram aqui –de repente Sírius dá um tapa na testa ao se lembrar que Narcisa estava refugiada na casa.

-Tinha me esquecido dela... –o homem se vira para ir falar com a prima, mas antes manda um olhar para os três –Se comportem vocês três –Tonks lança um olhar para os dois e em especial para Harry –nem pense Tonks, ele esta casado –a menina parecia murchar e então pergunta.

-Então era verdade? –Harry apenas eleva a mão mostrando o anel que Gina tinha insistindo que ele usasse –Mas tudo bem... Eu sempre preferi homens mais velhos –de repente ela encara Remo com um olhar coquete e fala com um sorriso –Oi bonitinho... O que você faz em um lugar arrepiante como este? –Harry apenas se afasta tentando segurar o riso enquanto Remo tentava gaguejar uma resposta para a mulher que parecia com um olhar predador para o maroto lobo.

Harry caminhou pela casa em busca de algo que pudesse ajudar na sua empreitada, a próxima parada seria em Gringotes e ele precisava de uma forma de convencer os duendes e deixá-lo entrar no cofre dos Lestranges.

-Eu não queria usar o trunfo que tenho para isso –de repente Harry chuta uma das paredes e um fundo falso se revela, olhando para dentro ele encontra um monte de garrafas estranhas –Mas o que... –Nisso Sírius se aproxima e fala.

-Então era ai que a velha escondia as poções dos duendes... –Sírius retira alguns frascos e pergaminhos e cheira, fechando rapidamente os fracos ele fala –São poções criadas pela família Black nos tempos que não éramos todos escuros para conseguir alguns créditos com os duendes, algumas dessas receitas são exclusivas da família... Mas depois da morte da minha querida mamãe eu não sabia onde ela tinha escondido –ele segura uma garrafa vermelha que ainda estava cheia de poeira e fala –Esta poção em particular parece deixar os duendes mais felizes... Como um vinho raro que eles não conseguem duplicar –de repente Harry fica com um sorriso ao que Sírius apenas geme –Por favor, não vai me dizer que você pretende chantagear os duendes? –Harry retira um pergaminho que detalhava a fabricação da poção e se vira para Sírius.

-Que tal usar a herança da família para causar duas coisas? Primeiro vamos negociar com os duendes sobre tornar você ainda mais rico... E se eu der a receita para eles, vamos poder entrar no cofre da Bellatrix e pegar a taça –Sírius fica pensativo ao que Narcisa fala.

-Você sabe, eu poderia facilmente entrar no cofre da minha irmã e pegar o que você quer –os dois se viram para ver a loira encarando eles com um sorriso, Harry achou que ela parecia um pouco mais bonita sem aquele olhar esnobe que ela usava –Mas e claro que haverá um preço... –Sírius apenas dá de ombros e joga a garrafa na mão da prima.

-Venha conosco e vamos fazer negócios –os três dão um adeus rápido para Remo que ainda tentava dizer algo para uma Tonks divertida e vão rumo ao Beco Diagonal.

A negociação não tinha durado nem uma hora quando Harry sai com uma taça danificada e um olhar de assombro de Narcisa sobre ele.

-Você parece ter muito prestigio com algumas... Raças do nosso mundo... –Harry se vira rapidamente para a mulher e fala.

-Ganho o respeito deles apenas sendo eu mesmo... Não os rebaixando por serem diferentes ou não terem a mesma posição social do que eu... Você pode abrir muito mais portas com apenas educação e generosidade do que os caminhos que seu marido seguiu envolvendo aterrorizar as pessoas e intimidar por ser mais rico do que eles –o menino encara o padrinho que apenas sorri para ele, antes que eles pudessem dizer mais, Harry agarra o braço dos dois e volta para a mansão Black.

-O que você faz com ele? –Draco fala venenoso ao ver a mãe com Harry Potter, ele tinha voltado da casa de Daphne com o orgulho meio ferido, a menina não apenas tinha o recusado, mas mostrou inúmeros defeitos no caráter de Draco que fez o loiro ficar pensativo sobre tudo que aprendeu com seu pai em toda sua vida, assim que ele chega em casa ele vê um lobisomem e uma menina que ele nunca viu paquerando um ao outro e estava a ponto de amaldiçoar os dois por invadir a sua casa (o único refugio que sua mãe encontrou depois que fugiu da mansão Malfoy) e agora via sua mãe sorrindo para o menino maravilha como se ele fosse o próprio Merlin e que tinha lhe entregado os segredos da magia.

-Agora Draco... Não seja rude com o Sr Potter... Ele e Sírius me ajudaram muito esta tarde... Se tudo correr como o esperado, teremos uma fortuna superior ao do seu pai e poderemos sair daqui –ela lança um olhar de desculpas para Sírius ao qual o homem solta uma gargalhada e fala.

-Não precisa se desculpar por achar daqui um lugar péssimo... Eu mesmo fugi daqui antes mesmo de ser um adulto e não me recordo de nenhuma lembrança boa daqui –Narcisa meio que cabeceia e leva o filho para outra sala onde ela explica exatamente o que tinha se passado com os duendes e sobre as poções que ela e Sírius iriam comercializar com os banqueiros e que poderia aumentar muito os lucros da família.

Draco ouvindo a oportunidade de usar todo o conhecimento que seu padrinho Snape tinha lhe dado oferece a sua mãe para aprender a fazer as poções para os duendes.

Ele poderia até mesmo achar uma forma de ganhar seu próprio dinheiro e impressionar Daphne com sua maturidade.

Harry e Sírius tinham resgatado Remo das paqueras insistentes de Tonks (que voltou relutante para o ministério, mas não antes de Harry lhe contar onde ele morava para uma visita para o Aluado) e do mesmo jeito que tinha feito com Narcisa e Sírius, o garoto segura o braço de Remo e seu padrinho de novo e eles chegam nos portões de Hogwarts.

-Você esta brincando que a nossa próxima caçada esta aqui na escola não e? Sabe como vai ser difícil entrar ali sem o diretor descobrir? –Sírius fala enquanto encarava o lugar onde tinha sido feliz há muitos anos atrás.

Harry eleva uma sobrancelha para o padrinho como se ele tivesse dito a maior asneira do mundo enquanto Remo cai ajoelhado no chão tentando segurar o riso.

-Sinceramente Almofadinhas... E eu pensando que o velho era o Aluado –e antes mesmo que o homem pudesse replicar, Harry agarra novamente o braço deles e aparece com um flash de luz perto de onde ficava a sala precisa.

-Se você consegue fazer isso... Por que não fez logo? –Harry se vira para Remo e fala.

-Nas férias as proteções ficam mais fortes na escola... Eu preciso pedir permissão de Hogwarts para poder entrar aqui –os dois adultos pareciam não compreender o que o menino queria dizer com perguntar a escola ao que ele dá de ombros –falamos isso depois de resolver os problemas aqui antes da cabra velha perceber que estamos aqui –ambos cabeceiam e Harry abre a porta para a sala precisa.

Os três começam a procurar pelos corredores imensos de coisas perdidas naquela sala, em um momento Sírius chamou a todos e virou para Remo.

-Ei Aluado... Estas não são as suas calças boca de sino que você disse ter perdido no nosso quarto ano? –Remo encara a calça com horror ao que ele rapidamente tenta lançar um feitiço para queimar a peça quando Sírius esconde falando com um sorriso –Não, Não Remy... Isso daqui vai ser um tesouro interessante para mostrar para Tonks... Será que eu ainda tenho aquela foto de você usando estas calças? –de repente os dois marotos saem correndo um atrás do outro em meio aos corredores ao que Harry apenas treme a cabeça sobre a loucura daqueles dois que se diziam responsáveis por ele.

Harry estava vendo alguns gabinetes quando sentiu a presença de alguém, rapidamente ele retira as duas varinhas e aponta para onde ele sentiu a presença, mas ali estava alguém que parecia ao mesmo tempo triste e esperançosa.

-Você veio destruir o diadema da minha mãe não? –Harry encarou a dama de cinza e fala.

-Sim... Eu preciso fazer para que consiga destruir Tom Riddle para sempre –a menina parecia vacilar ao ouvir o nome e murmura.

-Eu esperava poder fazer alguém entregar o diadema para o tumulo da minha mãe... Quem sabe assim eu seria perdoada... Mas eu não acho que mereço misericórdia não? –Harry fecha os olhos e de repente um quadro aparece do nada surpreendendo a garota fantasma –Godric? –o homem parecia surpreso ao ver a menina e fala.

-Helena? Mas o que aconteceu com você? –a menina parecia começar a chorar e confessa que tinha ficado com raiva de sua mãe e sua falta de amor e tinha roubado o diadema que Godric tinha feito para ela, o homem parecia compreender e fala –Você não deve ficar se machucando por isso Helena... Rowena jamais iria querer ver você assim filha –a menina parecia chorar mais ao que uma outra voz fala.

-Eu pensei que você tivesse aceito que eu lhe perdoei a muito tempo –a menina se vira para ver o retrato da sua mãe encarando ela com um olhar amoroso –Eu mandei o barão procurar você para lhe pedir perdão... Eu cometi um erro em ignorar você meu anjo... Eu disse para o barão para que ele contasse a você que ficasse com o diadema... Que eu queria que você voltasse para mim e que eu a amava muito... Mas o barão apareceu na mansão Potter e implorou perdão dizendo que tinha se apaixonado por você... Mas algo aconteceu e ele acabou tirando sua vida... E isso causou todos estes problemas –a mulher no quadro parecia querer confortar a filha, mas não podendo, ela apenas murmura –Eu lhe perdoei a muito tempo minha filha... Você não precisa mais se castigar... Eu te amo... –de repente a menina parecia sorrir e ela desaparece em um flash de luz.

-Onde ela foi? –Harry pergunta para os dois fantasmas que suspiram e Rowena fica com um sorriso antes de chorar.

-Ela esta agora descansando em paz meu garoto –Godric fala com um sorriso amável antes de ir confortar a sua esposa, antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo, os dois quadros somem deixando um menino atordoado.

-Este verão esta ficando cada vez mais esquisito –Harry suspira e estava para voltar a procurar o diadema quando uma luz parecia cair em um armário, dando de ombros Harry abre o armário para ver um manequim horrível com vários acessórios de épocas diferentes e na cabeça o diadema de Rowena –valeu Helena –Harry levita o diadema e novamente chama o lobo de chamas que morde delicadamente o diadema fazendo soltar o mesmo grito horripilante e a fumaça que se dissipa –cinco já foram... Agora só anel, a cobra e o Voldinho pode ir dançar a conga lá no inferno –Harry se vira para chamar Remo e Sírius que ainda corriam feito loucos com Sírius ainda segurando a calça boca de sino de Remo.

Os três voltaram para a mansão Potter cansados, mas bem mais animados por terem destruído muitos dos Horcruxes de Voldemort, Harry estava sentado na sua poltrona enquanto conferia a lista de tudo que teria que fazer este verão, quase tudo envolvia passar tempo com Gina e seus amigos, mas ele não estava preocupado com tempo, ele ainda teria pelo menos dois meses para fazer tudo que queria para então focar na guerra contra Voldemort.

Notando a lista de Horcruxes, Harry fica com um sorriso malicioso e se vira para o padrinho e o tio postiço que tinham acabado de entrar no seu escritório.

-Sírius! Remo! O que acham de fazer algo perigoso, irresponsável, completamente louco e que deixara Voldemort completamente irritado conosco? –Sírius e Remo se entreolham e o padrinho do menino se vira para ele com um olhar sério.

-Que tipo de padrinho você pensa que eu sou...? O que vamos fazer? –Remo apenas treme a cabeça ao que Sírius fica com um sorriso maníaco, sem dar tempo para eles falarem algo, Harry pega os braços deles e aparece bem na frente do casebre onde vivia a família de Voldemort.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui? –Remo encara a porta decrépita com manchas de sangue em formato de cobra.

-Buscar o ultimo dos Horcruxes que podemos pegar antes da cobra e o cara de cobra –Harry fala enquanto caminhava para a porta, ele lança um olhar para o padrinho que cabeceia, com feitiços rápidos e complexos parecia que uma nuvem multicolorida parecia envolver todo o casebre e de repente parecia que linhas invisíveis se tornam visíveis e de cores diferentes.

-Sinceramente... Este e o sistema de proteção que ele usa? Minha mãe colocava feitiços melhores no pote de biscoito quando eu era criança –com alguns movimentos rápidos parecia que as linhas se dissolviam e se quebravam ao tocar no chão –Prontinho... Agora podemos pegar o anel e dar o fora daqui –Harry abre a porta que range um pouco e no mesmo instante ele cobre o nariz e a boca ao que uma camada de pó sobe da casa, Remo rapidamente faz um feitiço que faz com que o pó desapareça deixando a casa um pouco mais habitável.

-Ninguém esteve aqui durante anos... –Harry cabeceia e começa a procurar pelo anel, de repente ele sente a força no meio da sala e com um movimento de varinha uma tabua solta se quebra revelando uma caixa de veludo, Harry estava para pegar a caixa quando Sírius segura sua mão.

-Nunca ouviu falar que não se deve colocar a mão em objetos amaldiçoados se você não sabe o que e? –Harry eleva a mão que parecia coberta por uma camada pesada de magia –Não se deve confiar apenas na força da sua magia Harry –o padrinho com mais um movimento de varinha mostra que o buraco onde estava a caixa estava repleta de linhas invisíveis de cores variadas, mas principalmente de linhas negras que segundo o que Harry estudou, causaria uma maldição degenerativa poderosa que faria seu corpo de decompor em minutos.

-Como faremos então? –Sírius fica pensativo ao que Remo começa a tocar os fios com a sua varinha e a puxar para longe deixando uma área para uma mão passar.

-Parece que não tem perigo desviar as linhas... Mas teremos que ter cuidado ao retirar o anel... –Ele encara Harry que cabeceia, sua mão ainda estava envolto de magia, mas de uma forma mais protetora e suavemente o menino alcança a caixa e assim que sua mão sai Remo parecia soltar os fios que se fecham como uma armadilha.

-Parece que resolvemos mais um problema não? –Harry abre a caixa revelando o anel, com um movimento de varinha o lobo de fogo aparece e enfia seu canino no meio da pedra que solta uma gosma esverdeada e um grito arrepiante, assim que o grito some, tudo que resta e uma pedra que cai no chão, Harry encara a pedra por um tempo antes de embolsar e falar com um sorriso malicioso –Que tal deixar a brincadeira para o pequeno Tommy? –Sírius fica com o mesmo sorriso mau ao que Remo treme a cabeça e também sorri.

Afinal ele também é um maroto.

Saindo do casebre, Harry fecha a porta e aponta sua varinha para a mesma porta e começa a escrever algo que assim que Sírius e Remo percebem o que era a brincadeira, eles soltam longas gargalhadas.

_Harry Potter, Remo Lupin e Sírius Black estiveram aqui._

-Por que aquela figura de uma bolinha sorrindo? –Sírius pergunta encarando a figura que Harry tinha desenhado.

-Se chama Smile, um ícone do mundo Trouxa, achei que o Tommy iria gostar –Os três voltam a soltar uma longa gargalhada antes de Harry segurar o braço de ambos e eles desaparecerem sem deixar um som.

Mais tarde aquela noite uma figura encapuzada vagava pelo cemitério da cidade em direção ao pequeno casebre onde sua família tinha vivido, embora era um lugar degradante, ali guardava um tesouro valioso para ele.

De repente o ser pára ao ver a figura na frente da porta, seus olhos vermelhos voam largos e ele abre rapidamente a porta e vai para a tabua solta onde ele não encontra o seu tesouro, com uma fúria sem limites o homem destrói o pequeno casebre com apenas seu grito e a mais pura magia acidental que ele teve nos últimos cinqüenta anos.

-Eu vou ter a sua cabeça Harry Potter... Eu juro que vou te matar... –Quilômetros dali, um garoto caia no sono com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, ele tinha atrapalhado os planos de conquista de Voldemort, seus planos para o verão estavam indo bem e Gina estaria vindo no dia seguinte para passar pelo menos uma semana na casa como ela mesma tinha dito "para aprender a ser a dona da casa como uma boa esposa deve ser".

A ultima coisa que Harry fez antes de cair no sono foi encarar os objetos que ele tinha recolhido durante o dia em especial aquela pedra que caiu do anel, ele não sabia o porque, mas aquela pedra parecia especial para os planos futuros dele.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma menina incrivel que se tornou especial para mim ao longo desse ano... Uma leitora fiel que sempre me ajuda quando preciso...**

**Este capitulo vai para você amanda dandinha..rsrs**

**você é uma menina incrivel meu anjo..**

**tenha um feliz natal e um ano novo maravilhoso..**

**te adoro linda**


	28. Capitulo XXVIII Decisões

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXVIII - Decisões.**

Draco Malfoy entrou como um furacão na sua nova casa de veraneios que comprou juntamente com sua mãe na Itália com o dinheiro que tinha ganho com as poções dos duendes que Sírius Black tinha oferecido para sua mãe, mas não era as diferenças entre a casa com as propriedades das mansões Malfoys ou a distancia de seus amigos (se você pudesse os chamar de amigos), mas o que incomodava o jovem Malfoy era a sua nova descoberta.

Desde que sua mãe tinha declarado publicamente a sua neutralidade e o pedido de divórcio com seu pai, eles tiveram que manter um baixo perfil para se proteger dos antigos "amigos" do pai dele, mas uma coisa Draco tinha sido ensinado desde pequeno.

Famílias poderosas deveriam se unir em momentos oportunos.

Foi com este pensamento que Draco começou a travar relações com Daphne Greengrass, a família dela sempre declarou neutralidade nas disputas políticas e quase sempre os Greengrass conseguiam sair das guerras sem muitos problemas e ainda com a fortuna intacta.

Draco queria aquela estabilidade, ele queria saber os segredos daquela familia para fundar um novo legado para a familia Malfoy.

Mas todos os seus planos foram quebrados quando ele apareceu na casa dos Greengrass e viu Daphne de mãos dadas com Vitor Krum.

De todas as pessoas que Draco poderia competir na escola, ao qual ele tinha certeza que poderia ganhar, ela foi se apaixonar justamente por um jogador de Quadribol profissional que poderia ter facilmente dez vezes a pequena fortuna que ele tinha no cofre em apenas um jogo?

Draco tinha tentado conversar com Daphne sobre a presença de Krum na casa assim que o Búlgaro tivesse aparatado para a casa dizendo que estaria com saudades dela, Daphne suspirou profundamente antes de virar seus olhos azuis cristalinos para Draco.

-Eu achei que tinha deixado bem claro sobre nossas posições Draco -o loiro parecia ficar ainda mais bravo, mas se contem e fala.

-Então o que foi todas aquelas conversas que tivemos? Apenas mais uma brincadeira que você fez por que sou um Malfoy? Um desprezivel que esta começando do Zero por que perdeu para o todo poderoso Santo Potter? -o loiro parecia andar de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado ao que Daphne suspira.

-Eu pensei que você já tinha parado de pensar nisso... Mas ao que parece você nunca vai mudar Draco... As conversas que tivemos não eram falsas esperanças que eu queria dar para você... Mas mostrar que você não é apenas uma cópia carbono do seu pai... Que você tem uma mente propria... Mas eu acho que me enganei -ela aponta para a porta ao que o loiro apenas sai pisando duro antes de ativar a chave de portal para a casa de veraneios novamente.

Ele caminha em direção de seu quarto, ele sabia que depois de tudo que tinha aprontado que seria dificil mudar, mas a esperança de ter Daphne como namorada poderia ter ajudado muito nos planos dele, não que ele admitiria, mas de certa forma ele estava começando a gostar dela.

Deitando na cama ele pensa novamente na conversa que eles tiveram, o loiro sabia que boa parte de todos os problemas dele envolviam Harry Potter, ele sabia que parte disso seria injustiça, o garoto estava se defendendo e seu pai tinha feito a burrada de ir contra o que não sabia, mas ele não poderia tirar o gosto amargo da boca ao pensar que Potter não só tinha lhe valido sua vida de riquezas, mas como também as suas ambições de ser poderoso e ter a Weasley com ele.

Weasley!

Fazia meses que ele já não pensava nela dessa forma, ele sabia que tinha criado uma obsessão por aquela menina desde que os planos do pai dele não deram certos, mas ele também não pode negar que a menina tinha uma certa beleza.

Draco treme a cabeça, não faria nenhum bem pensar no passado, ele tinha que seguir em frente agora.

-Draco, querido, você já voltou para casa? -a mãe dele fala com um sorriso, fazia tempo que Draco não via sua mãe tão calma e relaxada, parecia que deixar o nome da familia Malfoy parecia libertar a mulher e agora ela parecia até mesmo mais jovem.

-Sim mãe -ele fala ainda mandando carranca para o teto, sua mãe se senta na cama e suspira.

-Não foi como você planejou? -Draco apenas solta um riso amargo, parecia que muitas coisas não iam como ele planejava ultimamente.

-Acho que vou dar uma volta... -Ele começa a se levantar ao que sua mãe parecia vacilante em algo.

-Vamos ter... Algumas companhias na casa ao lado -Draco encara sua mãe sem entender ao que ela suspira -Ao que parece Sírius resolveu trazer o afilhado dele e a familia dele para cá... Se distanciar um pouco da Inglaterra parece ser uma coisa boa a se fazer... -Draco parecia respirar pesadamente, isso significava que o santo Potter e sua tropinha de Grifinórios estaria vindo para seu paraiso particular, Draco apenas coloca uma roupa trouxa rapido e resolve andar pela cidade proxima, ele não iria perder tempo pensando naquelas pessoas.

As pessoas caminhavam pela orla da praia com sorrisos e conversando alegremente, Draco passava em meio aos casais apaixonados e sua vontade de lançar maldições nas pessoas parecia se multiplicar, ele estava tão desatento onde ia que nem percebeu que o sinal tinha aberto e o carro vinha em sua direção.

-CUIDADO -de repente Draco é empurrado com tudo para longe do carro que iria o atropelar enquanto o homem no volante berrava alguns palavrões em italiano -Você sabe... Você tem um rostinho lindo para acabar virando uma pizza no meio do asfalto -de repente a garota solta uma risadinha que parecia fazer Draco corar -Você não deve estar entendendo nada do que eu digo... Como eu falo que seria um desperdicio se você ficasse com a cara achatada se eu não tivesse ajudado em italiano mesmo? -De repente a garganta de Draco parecia voltar a funcionar e ele fala.

-Eu entendo bem o que você diz... Eu sou Inglês, embora eu não reconheça o seu sotaque -a menina parecia ficar com os olhos verdes ainda mais brilhantes e fala com um tom sedutor, quase ronronando.

-Um Inglês? Bem que minha amiga nos Estados Unidos me disse que o sotaque de vocês eram bem... Sexy -Draco parecia corar diante do sorriso da menina, quem era ela? Como aquela garota parecia o estar fazendo incomodo daquela forma? Ainda mais, uma menina trouxa, ele tinha sido o principe da casa dos astuciosos e ambiciosos, foi ensinado desde criança a ter sangue frio, por que aquele sorriso parecia mexer com todo seu corpo?

-O... Obrigado por me salvar -a menina se levanta e fala algo em italiano para um guarda que parecia querer os conferir, a menina o ajuda a se levantar e fala.

-Sem problemas, Nathalie Alya Woods meu nome, mas pode me chamar de amor que eu também atendo -ela pisca para Draco que cora ainda mais, pelo nome de Merlin o que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele não era um maldito Lufa-lufa, ele era um Malfoy.

-Eu sou Draco, Draco Malfoy -a menina parecia ficar com um sorriso ainda maior e segura o braço do loiro.

-Então... Onde o Dragãozinho estava com este pensamento aereo? -Draco parecia ferver com a pronuncia "Dragãozinho", instantaneamente ele se lembrou de Potter o desafiando no trem, mas assim que os olhos dele se fixam nos daquela morena, ele parecia sentir um sorriso se formar nos seus lábios.

-Não sei... Onde você vai estar para ele aterrisar ao seu lado? -a morena solta uma risada doce que parecia mandar um frio na espinha de Draco.

De repente conhecer a cultura Trouxa não parecia mais tão ruim assim.

Sírius tinha um sorriso enorme assim que a chave de portal tinha levado todos os Weasleys, os Grangers, Neville Longbotton e Luna Lovegood para a casa de veraneios que ele tinha na Itália, Harry tinha preferido usar sua forma de aparatação com Gina e ambos já caminhavam pela orla da praia.

As férias de verão tinha começado a duas semanas e a "família" de Harry tinha aproveitado muito dessas duas semanas na mansão Potter, mas depois desse tempo, parecia que tudo caia na rotina e muitos se perguntavam como Harry tinha aguentado oito anos sem poder sair completamente, Gina tinha lhes mostrado tudo o que a casa oferecia ao qual ela recebeu um olhar enigmatico dos adultos, mas logo que eles se lembravam da união do casal, eles pareciam entender que ela conhecia a mansão completamente.

Quando eles tinham cansado e quiseram mudar de paisagem, Sírius logo tinha sugerido aquela casa na praia para que eles pudessem aproveitar, no começo Augusta Longbotton tinha ficado vacilante em deixar o neto ir, mas com as garantias dos adultos e de Harry, ela amoleceu e o deixou ir, vendo o sorriso enorme que ele tinha ao ouvir que Luna também iria, ela não teve coração para negar isso para ele, Minerva tinha recusado o convite e as duas amigas tinham resolvido passar um tempo se atualizando sobre o que aconteceu nos últimos anos e sobre as brigas e intrigas de Minerva tinha com Alvo sobre Harry.

Os Granger no começo quiseram entrar na cidade trouxa mais próxima para ficar em algum hotel, mas Sírius lhes garantiu que haveria quartos suficientes para todos e com uma piscadela ele fala sorrindo sobre quartos separados onde o casal poderia aproveitar uma segunda lua de mel que fez Hermione engasgar com o chá que tomava e ficar vermelha completamente.

Os Weasleys nem tiveram tempo para objetar, Harry tinha garantido que aquela casa também era de Gina e ela poderia convidar quem quisesse, mas como Percy estava preso no trabalho assim como Gui e Carlinhos, apenas os gêmeos, Rony, Molly, Arthur (que tinha pedido um favor para um amigo) e que puderam ir desfrutar o lugar.

-Isso é realmente maravilhoso -Hermione fala encarando a casa enorme ao que Sírius destranca os portões.

-Uma das muitas propriedades da família Potters que o Harry herdou -o homem dá de ombros e sorri ao se lembrar da última vez que ele e os amigos estiveram aqui, foi um pouco antes de Lilian anunciar que estava grávida de Harry -Só espero que o Aluado consiga vir logo... Mas acho que ter a mansão apenas para ele e Tonks parece ser mais... Tentador -Todos suprimem um riso ao que Molly tenta mandar um olhar repressor para o maroto, Remo tinha tentado manter a sua nova relação com a prima de Sírius em segredo, mas o fato que ambos tinham caido na frente de todos os adolescentes enquanto estavam presos em um dos beijos mais ardentes que alguém poderia imaginar tinha arruinado completamente o segredo.

Remo tinha tentado gaguejar uma desculpa ao qual Harry apenas bufa enquanto Sírius tentava usar um olhar maligno de irmão mais velho que viu algo a mais sobre a sua irmãzinha.

-Você realmente achou que ia conseguir esconder isso da gente Aluado? -Harry fala com um sorriso ao ver o tio postiço corar -Pela barba de Merlin... Isso nem se compara com a noite passada quando a Tonks esqueceu de colocar o feitiço silenciador no quarto... -ele se vira para Sírius que parecia segurar o riso -O que foi que ela disse mesmo? Algo como "Não sabia que seu magnetismo animal era tão..." -de repente a mulher lança um feitiço silenciador no garoto e cora ainda mais fazendo seus cabelos ficarem vermelhos como os cabelos dos Weasleys.

-Remo é um bom homem... Ele merece felicidade -Molly fala categoricamente, ela sabia que o homem era um lobisomen e tinha sofrido muito durante estes anos e ao ver dela ele merecia toda a felicidade que poderia encontrar.

-Falamos isso durante anos Molly -Sírius fala com um sorriso cansado, eram raras as vezes que ele falava em um tom tão sério -Desde a época da escola ele foi o isolado... Ele nunca quis nada sério, pois acreditava que nunca poderia ter algo se descobrissem o segredo dele, mas Tonks sempre foi uma menina corajosa... Eu sabia que ela não ia resistir ao lobinho -ele lança um sorriso para todos que correspondem, assim que ele abre a porta da casa, todos poderiam ofegar diante da riqueza que o lugar parecia mostrar, ao mesmo tempo todos poderiam sentir um certo sentimento de lar.

-Eu gostei -Rony fala enquanto se senta em um sofá que parecia se amoldar com seu conforto -Merlin que eu vou pedir este sofá para o Harry -Hermione eleva uma sobrancelha ao qual ela se senta ao lado do namorado e parecia relaxar no mesmo instante.

-Entendo o que você quer dizer -de repente os gêmeos começam a empurrar o casal para fora do sofã para experimentar e assim todos começam a falar animadamente sobre suas férias.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Gina caminhavam pela orla da praia abraçados com uma sensação de paz envolto deles, parecia que todos os problemas e medos de uma nova guerra pareciam ter ficado na Inglaterra enquanto eles desfrutavam aquele passeio.

-Você estava certo -Gina fala com um sorriso ao que o marido a abraça ainda mais.

-Sobre o que? -Gina esbofeteia o peito dele, mas ainda mantinha o sorriso.

-Não devemos ficar com medo da vida apenas porque um lunático idiota voltou a vida -ela se aconchega mais nos braços dele e suspira -No começo eu pensei como todos... Que era loucura sair da mansão Potter quando Voldemort estava de novo na ativa... Mas agora eu percebo o que você queria dizer com aproveitar a vida -ela encara os olhos verdes dele com carinho e fala -Vamos vencer não vamos? -Harry se inclina e beija suavemente seus lábios e fala no seu ouvido mandando um frio prazeroso pela sua espinha.

-Eu vou garantir que ninguém se machuque dessa vez -Gina poderia ver nos olhos do marido duvidas sobre aquela promessa, ouvindo os relatos de Molly, Arthur, Sírius, Remo e dos outros adultos, Harry parecia sentir um peso de uma responsabilidade que ela não queria que ele sentisse.

Afinal, ele não poderia se culpar por qualquer pessoa que saisse ferido ou morto na guerra.

-Chega de pensar sobre isso Sr Potter... Você me disse que ia me mostrar a região -de repente ela fica com um olhar meio desconfiado -Mas... Como é que você conhece este lugar tão bem? -Harry sorri para a ruiva em seus braços a fazendo ficar com os joelhos fracos.

-Você vai ter que descobrir Sra Potter -Gina sorri ao desafio e ambos voltam a andar pela praia calmamente enquanto atraindo olhares um tanto invejosos de vários banhistas que tinham vindo apreciar o lugar.

Sírius tinha acabado de acomodar a todos na casa de veraneios quando decidiu ir ver sua prima na casa ao lado, embora eles ainda vivessem em um estado de estranhos, Sírius não pode deixar de sentir um certo alivio em saber que mais uma pessoa de sua familia tinha deixado aqueles preconceitos racistas de lado e decidido viver uma vida mais simples.

Ele sai pela porta da frente e sorri, tinha sido anos desde que ele pode fazer isso, o simples gesto de poder sair de uma casa pela porta da frente, sem disfarces ou até mesmo feitiços para mudar sua aparencia parecia fazer ele se sentir bem mais jovem.

Ele se lembra de quando tinha chego na Mansão Potter, ele tinha fugido de Azkaban quando ouviu alguns aurores mencionando sobre o sumiço do menino-que-sobreviveu, no começo ele não tinha se importado, talvez fosse apenas alguma criança famosa ou tal, mas quando o nome de Harry tinha sido falado, Sírius tinha se decidido e na mesma noite tinha fugido para encontrar seu afilhado.

Ele tinha aparecido em Surrey onde ele viu a suposta familia que Alvo Dumbledore tinha colocado seu afilhado, Lilían tinha o advertido que em nenhuma forma Harry deveria ser colocado com a irmã dela, Sírius se lembrava claramente da mulher em uma festa de bodas dos pais de Lílian, ele proprio tinha tentado puxar assunto com a mulher, afinal, Sírius ainda mantinha o status de sedutor, mas a mulher tinha mandado um olhar gélido para ele e saiu andando deixando o homem moreno sem entender nada.

Ele aproveitou uma das raras vezes que os Dursleys sairam juntos para algum jantar e entrou na casa, embora tivesse sido anos que Harry supostamente sumiu do lugar, ele poderia ainda sentir o cheiro do menino e assim que ele encontrou a fonte do cheiro, ele teve que se segurar para não destruir a casa inteira e caçar os Dursleys de forma implacavel.

Aquele pequeno ármario debaixo das escadas parecia uma das piores cenas de horror que Sírius já tinha visto, anos em Azkaban não se comparavam com o horror de ver o sangue seco espalhado pelo lugar e aquelas rachaduras no gesso causados por um cinto.

Sírius sabia que tinha que encontrar Harry, não importa o estado que o menino estaria, ele o protegeria e seria o padrinho que ele deveria ter sido.

Ele vagou por um bom tempo com sua forma animaga tentando pensar onde Harry poderia ter ido, mas fazia dez anos que ele tinha sido preso e o mundo parecia muito diferente do que ele se lembrava.

Mas o beco diagonal não tinha mudado em nada, assim que ele entrou em Gringotes, os duendes pareciam saber quem ele era e o levaram para uma sala segura onde eles pudessem conversar.

-Eu quero saber onde meu afilhado esta -foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca de Sírius, o duende o encarou fixamente, era o mesmo olhar que ele recebia de Dumbledore e Sírius sabia que isso significava que ele estava sendo julgado pelos duendes e não escondeu nada.

O duende parecia aceitar o que tinha visto na mente de Sírius e falou com uma voz que mais parecia um sussurro.

-Antiga e nobre mansão Potter -Sírius apenas cabeceia para o duende antes de começar a ir para a porta, mas o duende ainda fala -Tome cuidado quando o encontrar... Jovem Sr Potter pode mostrar um poder incrivel, mas ele ainda continua sendo uma criança machucada que precisa se curar -Sírius se perguntava quando o Harry tinha se encontrado com os duendes, mas isso seria algo que ele descobriria quando encontrasse com o afilhado.

A recepção que o aguardava era como Sírius tinha previsto, assim que ele abriu os portões da mansão Potter ele foi jogado contra os muros e uma figura estranha o encarava friamente enquanto uma criança encarava tudo de trás de uma árvore.

-O que faz aqui? -a voz fria parecia enviar um gelo pela espinha de Sírius, mas ele tinha reconhecido aquela voz.

-Nimy? -a elfa encarou incredula o homem e então o soltou.

-Mestre Sírius? É você mesmo? -Sírius sorriu, ou foi sua melhor tentativa de sorriso e abraça a pequena elfa calorosamente, seus olhos então vão para o menino que ainda o encarava com suspeita, vendo onde os olhos de Sírius estavam, Nimy suspira e fala -Ele vai demorar para confiar em você... Mas eu sei que logo ele vai se acostumar -Sírius tinha apenas cabeceado e seguido Nimy para a mansão onde um menino os seguia pela sombra.

O proximo ano tinha sido um tanto dificil para Sírius e Harry, o menino parecia curioso sobre ele, mas ao mesmo tempo ele tinha aprendido a não confiar em adultos, tudo era confuso na mente de Harry, se ele era seu padrinho, por que ele não tinha vindo o salvar dos Dursleys?

Sírius tinha lhe contado sobre o que aconteceu, Harry parecia aceitar isso, mas ele ainda não conseguia deixar que o homem se aproximasse dele.

Sírius suspira quando ele passou pelo primeiro desarranjo de Harry depois de saber que sua magia tinha sido fortalecida, o menino tinha o mandado embora e disse que queria ficar sozinho, sua magia tinha reagido e quase jogado Sírius para o outro lado do quarto, mas ele não desistiria e assim que ele abraçou o menino, ele pode sentir no começo a vacilação, mas que aos poucos foi se tornando necessidade e Harry chorou todo o sofrimento que ele tinha passado na casa dos Dursleys.

Sírius treme a cabeça ao se lembrar, era tudo passado agora, embora ele ainda sentisse um frio passar por ele sempre quando ele se lembrava de como tinha achado o menino, estava tudo no passado e agora era tempo para aproveitar a vida.

O moreno sorri ao ver a silhueta do afilhado com sua esposa, isso parecia um conceito errado e ao mesmo tempo certo na mente de Sírius, como o afilhado dele de quase quinze anos poderia já estar casado? Mas pensando no que o garoto tinha passado, ele merecia a felicidade dele.

O mundo realmente estava diferente.

-Ola Sírius -Ele se virou para ver sua prima sentada em um terraço da casa enquanto encarava o mar, Sírius poderia ver uma mudança na mulher, ele sempre tinha visto ela em reuniões familiares e aqueles jantares horríveis do ministério onde sua familia o forçaria a ir, Narcisa e Bellatrix usavam sempre o mesmo semblante de pessoas superiores por serem da familia Black que parecia irritar cada vez mais o moreno, todos diziam que ele era um rebelde por gostar dos trouxas, mas que mau tinha em ser curioso sobre uma cultura tão diferente? Apenas Andromeda parecia sentir o mesmo gosto de Sírius por uma vida mais simples e sem as correntes de preconceitos da familia Black, quando ela enfim tinha decidido não seguir as tradições de casamentos arranjados dos puro-sangues e casado com um trouxa, Sírius tinha alegrado como nunca ao ponto que sua mãe tentou lhe castigar severamente, foi na mesma noite que o moreno fugiu de casa e foi morar com os Potters.

Ele se lembra com um sorriso distante, Tiago tinha ficado preocupado ao ver o amigo chegando na mansão Potter tarde da noite, sua mãe e seu pai assim que viram o menino na chuva tremendo de frio o acolheram como se fosse um dos filhos que tinha voltado de uma longa viagem.

-Você parece estar muito bem Narcisa -a mulher loira solta uma risada melodiosa e se aconchega mais em sua cadeira.

-Devo confessar... Eu não me sentia bem assim há anos -ela suspira e encara o primo -O que aconteceu com o mundo Sírius? Eu pensei que tudo seria tão diferente e agora... -o homem sorri e se senta em uma cadeira oposto da prima.

-O mundo pode ter mudado, mas na verdade fomos nós que paramos no tempo -Sírius fecha os olhos e então sorri -Temos este conceito de que os trouxas vão nos caçar por sermos bruxos e tal... Mas eles nem sabem quem somos, eles não se importam... Sinceramente, toda a coisa de caças as bruxas parou séculos atrás... Alguns trouxas até mesmo tentam nos imitar -Sírius serve um copo de suco de laranja para ele mesmo e então sorri -Eu até mesmo andei... Me aventurando no mundo financeiro trouxa -Vendo os olhos um tanto incredulos da prima, ele sorri ainda mais -Eles realmente são interessantes, os trouxas criam coisas que nem mesmo magia pode se igualar e que até mesmo você se interessaria -Sírius retira algo do bolso e antes mesmo que Narcisa pudesse falar algo, o moreno aponta a camera para a prima e tira uma foto.

Narcisa ainda manda um olhar escuro para o primo por ter sido surpreendida quando vê a foto saindo do pequeno aparelho.

-O que... -Nisso Sírius entrega a foto para a mulher que fica com um olhar perplexo, embora a foto não se mexia, ela poderia ver seu rosto captado de forma perfeita.

-Uma câmera fotografica que revela as fotos na mesma hora... E este ainda e um modelo antigo de pelo menos cinco anos atrás -Sírius fala com um sorriso -Eu tenho que comprar uma nova... Harry não acredita que eu use esta ainda... -ele oferece a maquina para a prima que parecia o verificar como uma reliquia preciosa da familia Black.

-Você esta me dizendo que os trouxas criaram algo assim? -Narcisa tira fotos de algumas coisas antes de devolver a maquina para o primo -Isso é incrivel... -Sírius solta uma gargalhada e começa a falar com a prima sobre muitas invenções que os trouxas tinham aperfeiçoado ao longo dos anos.

Enquanto os dois primos conversavam sobre as maravilhas que os trouxas criaram, Harry e Gina começaram a caminhar calmamente em direção da casa de veraneios quando são abordados por três homens que pareciam um tanto embriagados e mandavam olhares lascivos para Gina.

-Oi Beleza! Que tal deixar este garotinho e sair com um homem de verdade? -Harry se coloca na frente ao que outro homem solta uma risada.

-O que pensa que pode fazer garoto? Acha que pode nos encarar? -Harry sabia que poderia encarar os três, eles eram trouxas e pareciam um tanto bebados, mas ele não queria causar problemas para Gina, ele estava tão distraido sobre o que fazer que não percebeu quando o terceiro homem tentou o esmurrar.

Harry conseguiu se desviar a tempo, mas não antes que um dos homens tivesse segurado o braço de Gina e puxado para longe dos seus braços, os olhos verdes do moreno pareciam escurecer com poder diante do olhar de medo que Gina tinha e ele estava a ponto de se revelar para aqueles três quando duas figuras passam pelo moreno e esmurram dois dos atacantes deixando o terceiro o encarando incredulo.

-Creio eu que você... -Fred começou.

-Esta perturbando a nossa irmãzinha e o namorado dela -Jorge termina.

-Vocês querem realmente entrar em uma briga -Rony fala ao se aproximar, seus olhos azulados pareciam endurecer ao ver o homem segurando sua irmãzinha, Hermione estava ao seu lado no começo com um olhar preocupado, mas vendo os meninos encarando os homens friamente e o medo da melhor amiga, ela manda sua melhor imitação da professora Mcgonagall nos homens também.

-Com todos nós? -Neville fala com um olhar duro que fez o homem soltar o braço de Gina, a menina se afasta rapidamente e se aconchega nos braços de Harry, este ainda mandava um olhar maligno para o homem, suavemente o moreno deixa Gina com um dos gêmeos e do nada ele aparece bem em frente do homem e fala em um sussurro gélido.

-Nunca mais se atreva a tocar na minha namorada ou vou garantir que você conheça o inferno antes mesmo que eu seja bom o bastante para terminar a sua existencia nessa terra fui claro? -o homem no começo queria ser desafiador, quem aquele garoto pensava que era? Não tinha como aquele garoto cumprir esta ameaça.

Mas ele viu nos olhos do moreno, aqueles olhos não eram de uma criança que ameaçava apenas por ameaçar, eram os olhos de um homem que prometia cumprir sua promessa e que gelou a alma do homem completamente.

Ainda desorientado com tudo o que aconteceu, o homem pega os braços dos amigos e sai arrastando os dois sem se preocupar que eles reclamavam sobre poderem encarar aqueles riquinhos, ele ficaria longe daquele garoto moreno e da ruiva dele.

Harry solta um suspiro pesado, ele sabia que tinha perdido a paciencia dele e provavelmente tinha assustado os amigos mais do que ele devia, ele poderia sentir a sensação de vergonha o dominando quando Gina o abraça e fala em um sussurro.

-Não sinta vergonha de ter defendido quem você ama Harry -ela faz o moreno a encarar e ele se perde naquele mar de oceano cor de mel que eram os olhos dela -Eu sei o que você sentiu... Ficou com medo que tivessemos com medo de você, mas não estamos e não quero que você se sinta assim por fazer a coisa certa -o moreno fica com um sorriso um tanto sem graça.

-O que eu fiz para merecer você? -a ruiva fica com os olhos brilhantes, mas antes que eles pudessem se beijar os gêmeos o agarram Harry pelos braços e jogam o na água.

-Esfria a cabeça Potter -o moreno sai do mar com um sorriso malicioso e com uma leve ajuda de sua magia, ele manda uma onda em direção dos gêmeos.

-ISSO É INJUSTO -todos começam a rir das tentativas dos gêmeos de retaliação e sem pensar duas vezes, eles entram na brincadeira.

Enquanto os adolescentes pareciam brincar na praia como um bando de crianças, Narcisa andava de um lado para o outro na casa de veraneios, Draco tinha dito que iria sair por um tempo, mas ele estava demorando demais para voltar, ele sempre dizia que uma cidade trouxa não lhe dava interesse algum e voltava com um humor um tanto ruim.

Ela tinha medo que alguns dos comensais tinham descoberto sobre sua localização e tinham resolvido levar ele de volta para a Inglaterra e para seu pai.

Ela estremece ao pensar no que Lúcio faria se ele conseguisse colocar as mãos neles.

De repente a porta se abre e Narcisa estava a ponto de gritar com seu filho sobre a preocupação que ele tinha infligido nela quando ela vê o estado do filho e solta um grito estridente.

Parece que todos os magos da casa ao lado ouviram o grito e apareceram como um pequeno exercito já pronto para entrar em uma batalha, Harry Potter vinha na frente com a varinha e uma espada de prata enquanto tinha os olhos prontos para lutar, mas assim que o moreno vê o que tinha causado o grito de Narcisa, ele parecia ficar vermelho e fala.

-Alarme falso -antes mesmo que Gina pudesse perguntar ou qualquer um dos outros companheiros dizer algo, o moreno se vira e faz um gesto para que todos saissem de lá.

Narcisa ainda encara a figura do filho, seu cabelo, antes com seu penteado impecavel e ajustado, parecia ter entrado em um furacão terrivel ao que parecia pior do que o de Potter, sua camisa de seda parecia ter sido rasgada e alguns botões tinham sido arrancados como se o menino tivesse entrado em uma briga com um animal feroz.

Narcisa ainda manda um olhar para o peito do filho e ela poderia jurar que tinha marcas de unhas nele e seu filho parecia tentar esconder um sorriso enquanto corava.

Seu filho estava corando?

Quem no nome de Merlin tinha feito isso com o filho dela?

-Draco... O... O que...? -Draco parecia corar ainda mais e murmura algo como "não foi nada" e sai correndo para seu quarto.

Narcisa ainda encara incredula ao perceber que o cinto do filho parecia ter se perdido no seu passeio.

-Que tipo de passeio meu filho andou fazendo? -a loira encara a escadaria onde o filho tinha ido e resolveu ir para a casa de Sírius para conversar.

Talvez assim ela pudesse tirar a imagem da mordida no pescoço do filho dela.

Do outro lado da cidade uma menina cai na cama com um suspiro, ela tinha se divertido muito aquela noite, mas tinha um olhar um tanto entristecido, ela sentia falta de seus amigos e de sua familia.

De repente seu celular toca e ela retira da bolsa, seus pais novamente, ela suspira novamente e atende.

-Oi meu anjo -Nathalie sorri para sua mãe, era um apelido que ela usava sempre que começava uma conversa séria com ela.

-Oi mãe, como estão você e o papai? -uma voz mais funda fala com divertimento.

-Estamos otimos querida... Mas recebemos noticias da escola -Nathalie fecha os olhos, parecia que este ainda era um assunto sensivel para ela.

-O que foi decidido? -os pais dela pareciam ficar um tanto quietos e falam.

-Decidiram que você foi longe demais e retiraram a sua bolsa -a mãe dela parecia chorar e Nathalie teve que conter a raiva, expulsa porque tinha atacado um homem que tinha tentado abusar da sua melhor amiga, parecia que o mundo não mudava mesmo.

-O que você pretende fazer querida? Podemos pagar por tutores... -O pai dela tinha começado, ela sabia que eles fariam de tudo por ela, mas ela queria achar um lugar para ela.

De repente ela ouviu som de algo batendo na sua janela e abre para ver uma coruja sentada ali com uma carta.

Nathalie encara a coruja com um certo olhar de desconfiança quando viu o remetente.

Era o nome dela.

-Espera ai mãe -ela encara a coruja que oferece sua perna, ela retira a carta e a coruja voa para longe, ela se senta novamnte na cama e começa a ler a carta.

A medida que ela terminava de ler, seu sorriso parecia aumentar e ela volta ao telefone.

-Mãe! Pai! Parece que achei uma solução -Nathalie começa a contar sobre a estranha coruja que lhe entregou uma carta com seu nome dizendo que ela foi aceita em uma escola na Inglatera, seus pais pareciam felizes com o novo desenvolvimento e começam a preparar para viajar na manhã seguinte para se encontrar com ela e o tal representante da escola.

Nathalie cai na cama de novo, mas dessa vez com um sorriso, ela tinha conseguido tirar da sua cabeça a decisão da sua antiga escola, tinha conhecido um Inglês no minimo interessante e tinha se divertido com ele.

Ela sorri ao sentir algo na sua bolsa, como ele deve de ter se virado para chegar em casa sem o seu cinto?

Nathalie fica com um sorriso cansado e ela começa a cair no sono, mas seu último pensamento era.

_"Uma pena que aquele loiro é um trouxa, eu poderia me divertir com ele se ele fosse para Hogwarts."_

Ela cai no sono sem perceber que uma figura do outro lado da cidade tinha os mesmos pensamentos que ela e ficava com um sorriso malicioso e um tanto desconfiado em descobrir onde o cinto dele tinha ido parar.

**Homenagem:**

**EU NÃO MORRI..RSRS**

**desculpe pessoal.. tive que escrever isso.. mas pode se dizer que estou no exilio...**

**infelizmente estes tempos eu perdi a minha net e para compensar minha tv queimou... pode se dizer que estou com sorte nao? rsrs**

**mas vim na lan do meu amigo para colocar este cap... não sei quando volto.. mas estarei com saudades de vcs...**

**para minhas piquenas que amo por demais.. ate qualquer dia meus anjos.. vcs sao especiais para mim e sempre estarei aqui para vcs.. ate qualquer dia**


	29. Capitulo XXIX Novas confusões e o fim

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXIX - Novas confusões e o fim do verão.**

Minerva Mcgonagall parecia um tanto desconfortavel enquanto andava pelas ruas do beco diagonal ao lado de sua amiga Augusta Longbotton enquanto ambas iam em direção do banco dos bruxos, Gringotes.

-Se sentindo deslocada? -Augusta pergunta com um sorriso ao ver sua amiga encarando as lojas com um certo ar de curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo confuso.

-Eu passei anos vindo para este lugar em companhia de alunos nascidos trouxas e suas familias... Eu sempre iria direto no que eles deveriam comprar e voltava para o castelo na mesma hora -ela encara a loja de Quadribol com os olhos brilhantes ao que fez Augusta suspirar, a amiga ainda era uma fanatica pelo esporte -Mas parece que muitas coisas mudaram... -a velha amiga cabeceia e suspira.

-Eu estou sempre lhe dizendo que você precisa sair mais daquela escola -Ela acena para um duende que cabeceia e abre as portas para elas.

-Eu sei disso Augusta... Mas você sabe os meus motivos -a ex-professora cora ao ver o olhar da amiga nela.

-Eu realmente não acreditava completamente na sua paixonite pelo professor Dumbledore... Pensei que era apenas uma fase de adolescente, mas acho que me enganei -ela franze a sobrancelha ao que a amiga suspira -Mas devo dizer que ele anda muito fora da linha ultimamente -Minerva estremece ao se lembrar.

Quando Alvo tinha lhe dado um ultimato sobre seu emprego ou lhe ajudar a achar onde Harry tinha se escondido, ela tinha ido falar com Augusta na mesma noite na lareira da mansão Potter, nunca ela tinha achado que o homem que ela admirou tanto e estava amando por mais de quarenta anos poderia fazer algo assim.

Agora ela se via em um mundo onde ela já não tinha mais sustentação, antes ela tinha sua escola, os alunos para educar, seu amor, mesmo que ele não soubesse e uma vida tranquila.

Mas agora ela já não tinha certeza de nada, escolheu ficar ao lado do menino que ela considerava um sobrinho enquanto o homem que ela amava praticamente a expulsou do unico lugar que ela já pode chamar de lar.

Augusta parecia sentir os pensamentos da amiga e lhe dá uma cotovelada ao que a mulher lhe manda um olhar maligno.

-Pare de ficar sonhando sobre o que aconteceu... Você sabe muito bem que Harry nunca vai te expulsar da mansão Potter e que ele o ama como se fosse uma tia -aquela palavra parecia estremecer Minerva em sua propria alma, ela tinha visto as memorias do menino e de sua "tia".

Minerva ainda tinha alguns pesadelos sobre o menino encolhido naquele armario debaixo das escadas.

Vendo o olhar desconfiado de Augusta nela, Minerva força um sorriso e segue a amiga na fila para ser atendida.

Foi uma visita rapida ao que Augusta retira dinheiro para comprar alguns itens para casa, enquanto Minerva caminhava ao seu lado, ela ficou surpresa quando alguém chamava seu nome.

-PROFESSORA MCGONAGALL! PROFESSORA MCGONAGALL! -Ela se vira para ver Collin Creevey correndo entre as pessoas com algo em sua mão, atrás dele seu irmão mais novo e seu pai tentavam lhe acompanhar, embora ela estivesse fora da escola, ela instantaneamente colocou sua face de professora e falou.

-Sim Sr Creevey? -parecia ser mais automatico do que ela imaginava, parecia não importar se os alunos que ela ensinaram já não eram seus alunos a um mês ou dez anos, ela poderia fazer qualquer um se sentir um menininho do primeiro ano que deveria se comportar.

-Desculpe professora... Mas o Harry me pediu para entregar estas fotos para a senhora assim que eu a visse... Eu estava para mandar as fotos via coruja quando vi a senhora -ele entrega um envelope para ela que tenta não sorrir do entusiasmo do garoto, o pai do menino apenas cabeceia ao que o menino parecia feliz em poder cumprir sua missão para Harry Potter.

-Muito obrigada Sr Creevey -Minerva poderia ver um olhar um tanto malicioso nos olhos do garoto e isso a deixou ainda mais curiosa sobre o que eram as fotos.

-Você perde o emprego, mas não perde o toque -Augusta fala com um sorriso ao que as crianças saiam como se estivesse na presença da mulher mais rigida do mundo.

-Eu não sou tão má assim... -Augusta solta uma gargalhada que faz muitos comerciantes que a conheciam ficarem boquiabertos.

-Minha amiga... Você é rigida desde que entrou em Hogwarts e ficou ainda mais desde o segundo ano quando professor Dumbledore começou a lecionar como professor de transfiguração em vez de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas -Minerva cora e tenta se fazer de desentendida ao que a amiga a arrasta para o Sr Florean -Mas deixando isso de lado, se o senhor Potter disse que você iria gostar, eu acho que devemos ver do que se trata estas fotos não? -Minerva lança um olhar divertido para a amiga e fala.

-Deixa de agir como se não estivesse curiosa -Augusta fez uma cara de não entender ao que as duas se sentam na sorveteria.

Minerva abre o envelope e assim que a foto cai na mesa, ambas ficam paralisadas ao ver do que se tratava.

-Pelo amor de Merlin... Aquele não é o... -Minerva estava além do choque, ela entendia o personagem que estava na foto, Lilian tinha a levado duas decadas atrás no cinema para assistir ao filme e ela ainda se lembra com um sorriso ao que Lilian descobriu que o roteiro original era do mundo mágico onde o sobrinho dos donos da dedosdemel era o Willie Wonka.

-Parece que o Harry não gostou do que o Alvo fez comigo -ela poderia sentir as lágrimas vindo e não queria fazer uma cena, mas ela não poderia negar que aquela simples foto tinha tocado seu coração, não porque ele tinha desafiado o diretor e o brincado, mas o fato que ele tinha feito isso por ela.

-O menino te ama de verdade -Augusta fala com uma voz sincera ao que Minerva cabeceia, ambas estavam para fazer os pedidos quando um elfo entra correndo na sorveteria e indo em direção das duas amigas.

-Senhora Longbotton! Senhora Longbotton! Sua presença é aguardada na mansão antiga dos Longbottons -o elfo faz uma reverencia ao que Augusta eleva uma sobrancelha.

-Eu pensei ter dito que estaria fora hoje... Você não avisou aos convidados que eu estaria fora? -O elfo parecia estremecer e fala.

-Senhor Dumbledore disse que tinha assuntos sérios a tratar com senhora Longbotton... Senhor Dumbledore disse que aguardaria Senhora Longbotton e professora Mcgonagall o tempo que for preciso... Auror com olho estranho também estava acompanhando o Senhor Dumbledore, Senhora Longbotton -Minerva franziu as sobrancelhas com a noticia, ao que parece Alvo tinha descoberto sobre seu passeio com Augusta e estava querendo a emboscar na casa de Augusta para saber onde Harry estava, ela não poderia acreditar que ele estava chegando a este ponto.

-Volte para a mansão e espere a minha chegada Numys, se Alvo Dumbledore pensa que pode entrar na minha casa e fazer eu acabar com meu passeio com minha amiga cedo apenas pela sua presença, então ele vai aprender rapidinho que Augusta Longbotton não é uma bruxa que recebe ordens -ela se vira para Minerva com um sorriso -Que tal irmos inspecionar as vassouras novas? Não é porque temos uma idade a mais que não podemos voar como os jovens não? -ambas as amigas começam a ir em direção da loja ao que Augusta se vira para o Sr Florean e fala -Ah sim... Avise seu amiguinho sobre nossa conversa Florean... Pois ele vai ficar muito tempo sentado naquela cadeira dura da minha sala de estar até eu voltar -o homem em questão no começo cora com as implicações, mas logo sorri e puxa um espelho das vestes para informar o antigo amigo das decisões das "garotas".

Alvo Dumbledore sempre foi um homem calmo e paciente, mas ao que parecia tudo tinha mudado no ano passado e agora ele estava novamente sendo testado naquela cadeira dura no salão de recepção da mansão Longbotton.

Assim que ele tinha chego na mansão junto com seu amigo Alastor Olho-tonto Moody, eles foram recebidos por um elfo que lhe disse que Augusta tinha saido com Minerva e que não sabiam quando elas voltariam, Alvo no mesmo instante pediu para que o elfo mandasse uma mensagem para a sua mestra que ele a aguardaria até sua volta.

Foi com um pouco de surpresa que o elfo voltou em menos de meia hora dizendo a mensagem de sua mestra e minutos depois Florean fez uma conexão com seu espelho informando a decisão das mulheres.

Alastor parecia ficar com os olhos brilhantes sobre a informação, mas se manteve quieto em seu assento enquanto tomava uma dose de sua poção de fortalecimento com uisque de fogo que ele tinha preparado depois de sua provação no ano anterior.

Alvo treme a cabeça exasperado, depois de não conseguir persuadir Harry de lhe contar o que tinha acontecido, Minerva tinha resolvido ficar ao lado do menino e tinha desaparecido da escola antes mesmo que ele pudesse falar algo para convence-la que o que ele fazia era o certo.

Depois disso parecia que tudo ia por água abaixo, ele tinha entrado em contato com alguns membros da Ordem antiga e alguns possiveis recrutas para ajudar a se preparar para a guerra, mas ao que parecia Remo Lupin e Sírius Black estavam fazendo falta em seus recursos, os dois homens poderiam ser irresponsaveis na epoca da primeira guerra, mas ambos juntos com os Potters eram os modelos de bruxos que a Ordem tinha, agora sem a influencia deles parecia que o recrutamento estava mais complicado.

Andromeda Black Tonks juntamente com seu marido e filha já tinham recusado o convite ao que Andromeda tinha mandado um olhar gelido para o diretor sobre como o primo dela tinha sido tratado todos estes anos, sendo que ela foi uma das unicas que tinha garantido que ele jamais trairia Tiago.

Os Weasleys seriam um recurso importante, uma familia Puro sangue que lutaria na guerra contra aquela ideologia idiota seria uma força importante, mas se o que Minerva tinha lhe dito no final do ano, sobre Harry ser marido da jovem Ginevra, ele não tinha esperanças de ter a familia ao seu lado mais.

Ele tinha ido uma das noites até o escritorio de Severo para pedir para que o homem continuasse a ser seu espião, mas Severo não seria encontrado em lugar algum, quando o diretor aparatou na casa do homem, ele encontrou apenas um pedaço de papel na frente da sua porta dizendo claramente.

"Sai de férias, volto quando eu quiser".

Aquilo não parecia nada com Severo, ele jamais tiraria férias em uma crise assim, ele tentou investigar onde o homem tinha ido e então descobre que Amanda Sinistra tinha saido de férias com o professor de poções e que eles tinham viajado de tal forma que nem mesmo ele poderia rastrear.

Duas semanas de procura ele logo recebe uma carta de Severo dizendo que já não pode ser seu espião porque Harry Potter tinha arrancado sua marca negra e agora ele trabalhava para Potter em curar os lobisomens do mundo.

Todos os planos pareciam perdidos e Alvo começava a se duvidar sobre os seus atos, até mesmo Falkes andava lhe mandando um ombro frio desde que Minerva foi embora da escola.

-Eu sempre lhe disse que as mulheres trariam problemas para sua vida Alvo... Mas você me escuta? Não... Eu sou apenas um velho lunatico que não sabe nada de relacionamentos -Alvo treme a cabeça e suspira, Alastor sempre foi um galanteador na epoca da escola, mas assim que ele entrou na primeira guerra ao lado de Alvo, parecia que algo tinha mudado no homem e ele tinha ficado amargo, mas não era de se admirar, já que Alastor tinha perdido o seu amor da pior forma possivel.

-Elas nunca foram um problema para mim Alastor... O problema todo envolve o Sr Potter... -Alastor apenas roda o olho não magico, ao que parecia ele já tinha ouvido as lamentações de Dumbledore e parecia estar cansado disso.

-Sinceramente Alvo, você precisa parar de dizer que a culpa e do garoto... Todos sabemos que você andou perdendo a visão de como lutar em uma guerra -ele eleva uma mão ao ver o amigo querendo replicar -Não me venha com "eu nunca sai do caminho sa luz", me diga uma coisa Alvo, você deu alguma chance para o garoto sem tentar controlar ou querer o amarrar na cadeira e jogar uma garrafa de poção da verdade na goela dele? -Alvo desvia dos olhos fixos do amigo -Você sempre esteve no controle Alvo, na primeira guerra contra Voldemort você fez o mesmo, mas até ali você manteve sua mente direta no que era preciso ser feito, mas assim que ouviu aquela profecia, você já não estava mais vendo as coisas como deveria, ao inves de ver o garoto Potter como uma criança inocente que precisava de amor e carinho, você o viu como um soldado que precisava sobreviver para que acabasse com a guerra -Alvo parecia querer falar algo, mas assim que ele vê os olhos fixos do amigo ainda nele, ele fica quieto -Você sabe que eu fui um dos primeiros a ir na casa dos Dursleys investigar o que aconteceu... Você nem ao menos foi naquela casa para saber o que acontecia com ele lá... Eu sei que você me falou que viu as memorias de Potter, mas ele era uma criança de seis anos Alvo e o tio dele estava o planejando o matar e você achou mesmo que ele por algum milagre ficaria lá, conseguiria se proteger e aguentar mais cinco anos para você mandar alguém falar que ele vai para Hogwarts e que tudo ficaria bem? -Vendo que o amigo ainda se mantinha quieto, Alastor suspira pesadamente e fala -Estou aqui como um socio da Ordem porque você é um dos meus unicos amigos Alvo, mas não se engane que eu serei fiel ao seu lado para sempre... -no mesmo instante a porta de entrada abre e Augusta e Minerva aparecem com sorrisos enormes que pareciam sumir ao verem os dois homens ali sentados.

-Devemos dar um credito para ele, Minerva, ficar sentado naquela cadeira durante horas e ainda estar aqui com este olhar eu devo dizer que e um feito impressionante -ela se vira para ver o diretor que ainda mantinha os olhos em Minerva -Gostaria de algo Diretor? -Alvo por um segundo quebra o contato de olhos com a professora e se vira para a mulher.

-Eu gostaria de uma palavra com Minerva se fosse possivel -Augusta se vira para a amiga que parecia vacilar por um momento antes de suspirar e falar.

-Vamos conversar ali fora Alvo -o homem se levanta e segue a mulher para fora da casa enquanto Alastor ainda encarava a porta.

-Pare de os espionar com seu olho mágico Alastor -Augusta fala ao que o homem lhe manda um sorriso malicioso.

-Não tente me enganar Augusta, eu sei que você queria ter um olho como o meu para saber o que esta acontecendo ali -de repente o homem fica com um olhar um tanto emburrado -Alvo seu... -Nisso a porta se abre rapidamente e Minerva entra pisando duro.

-Eu já não estou mais querendo falar com você, Alvo -o homem parecia ainda mais bravo e fala.

-Mas eu preciso saber Minerva, Voldemort não vai esperar para começar os seus planos, eu preciso saber o que Harry esta fazendo para ajuda-lo -a mulher bufa e vira seus olhos flamejantes para o homem.

-Não tente me enganar Alvo, eu sei muito bem o que você quer, informações sobre o que Harry pode ou não fazer... Sobre o que ele quer fazer na guerra e tudo que você sempre fez e não deixou ninguém lhe ajudar nas guerras anteriores, você simplesmente não gosta de ficar sentadinho no banco enquanto alguém esta fazendo algo -o homem parecia estar quase perdendo a paciencia quando Augusta se vira para o homem e fala.

-Alvo Dumbledore, você esta banido do clã da familia Longbotton, eu gostaria que se retirasse da minha casa imediatamente -os olhos do velho diretor voam largos e ele logo fala.

-Você não pode estar sendo séria Augusta... Isso é... -Mas a mulher eleva uma mão e fala.

-Esta e a minha decisão final -ela se vira para Alastor e fala -Auror, eu gostaria que escoltasse este senhor para fora da minha propriedade -Alastor encarou tudo incredulo, mas logo cabeceia e começa a levar o amigo para fora.

-Vamos indo Alvo -o homem estava para protestar quando Alastor fala -Não me faça te prender por descumprir uma ordem agora Alvo -o homem parecia derrotado e deixa o amigo o levar para fora, mas antes de sair, ele ainda ouve Augusta lhe falar.

-Você machucou por demais o coração da minha amiga Alvo Dumbledore, embora ela ainda o ame, saiba que enquanto eu ainda for a cabeça da casa dos Longbottons e ela quiser ficar nessa casa, você jamais vai chegar perto dela novamente fui clara? -Alvo ainda manda um olhar para Minerva, mas esta não retribui e o homem sai da casa ainda pensando que tinha cometido mais um erro na sua vida.

Longe dali, Harry Potter chamava seus amigos para as areias da praia enquanto lançava algo complexo com sua varinha.

-O que você esta fazendo Harry? -Hermione pergunta preocupada, tudo bem que o amigo dela poderia fazer magia fora da escola, mas se alguém descobrisse ele poderia ficar com problemas.

-Estou isolando esta area para que vocês pratiquem algo que eu encontrei... Vai ser de grande ajuda na nossa volta a Inglaterra -ele parecia terminar de fazer o que estava fazendo e de repente um circulo magico gigante parecia envolver as duas casas ao que Narcisa e Draco saem com as varinhas em mãos -Foi bom vocês terem vindo aqui, gostaria que vocês aprendesse isso também -os dois Malfoys encararam o menino sem entender ao que Rony fala.

-Mas Harry... Eles são... -Mas nisso Hermione dá uma cotovelada no namorado ao que Harry fala.

-Eles são considerados traidores pelo Voldeco e seus seguidores agora Rony, eu não vou deixar que eles entrem naquela loucura sem saber se proteger -vendo que Draco estava para protestar, Harry rapidamente fala -Estou ensinando a como matar Dementadores, eu gostaria que vocês soubessem como assim vocês tem uma chance caso mandem estes demonios caçarem vocês -tanto Draco quanto Narcisa ficam pálidos com a noticia, mas Draco logo fala.

-Mas... Mas e impossivel matar um dementador -Harry sorri malicioso ao que Gina retira sua varinha.

-Ginevra Weasley! Guarde esta varinha agora mesmo -Gina se vira para sua mãe e fala com uma voz calma.

-Harry acabou de criar uma barreira magica para que possamos praticar aqui sem ninguém saber que usamos magia mãe, sem falar nos feitiços que repelem trouxas ou as proteções de ilusões que faz todos que verem a gente praticando pensarem que estamos soltando fogos de artificio trouxas -Molly encarou o genro com os olhos largos ao que Harry sorri inocente.

-Infelizmente isso e uma das coisas necessarias para que eles aprendam caso voltemos para a escola Molly, eu sei que você pensa que estamos seguros na escola... Mas com tudo que aconteceu ultimamente eu penso que seria bem melhor para que estivessemos preparados para o que pode acontecer -Molly parecia amolecer e cabeceia ao que ela mesma tira a varinha.

-E sempre bom aprender alguma coisa nova -Harry sorri ao que todos retiram suas varinhas e ficam em frente do moreno que começa a instruir como usar o feitiço.

-Onde você encontrou o feitiço Harry? -Hermione pergunta curiosa ao que ela jamais tinha ouvido de tal feitiço que pudesse matar um Dementador.

-Em algum livro... -Harry fala hesitante ao que Sírius solta uma gargalhada.

-Você ainda é um mentiroso horrivel Harry -o moreno lança um olhar maligno para o padrinho que apenas sorri -O que ele não esta contando e que ele não encontrou em algum livro este feitiço... Ele criou este feitiço com a ajuda de Merlin -todos encaram o moreno que cora e abaixa a cabeça.

-Eu não gostava deles apenas isso -Remo solta uma gargalhada ao que Tonks ainda encarava os três incredula.

-Você se encontrou com eles uma vez e então se enfiou naquela biblioteca por dois meses, quando saiu tinha aquele olhar de "eu fiz isso" e quando iamos perguntar o que você fez, você simplesmente aparatou na nossa frente e quando voltou tinha um sorriso largo dizendo "eu matei um dementador" -Todos encaram o menino que apenas suspira pesadamente.

-Eu era uma criança e não gostava de ter que sentir medo por causa daquelas criaturas -De repente Hermione pára a discussão com a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

-Quantos anos você tinha? -Harry parecia corar ainda mais e fala.

-Onze anos... Mas eu já sabia o patrono regular até lá -a morena parecia tremer a cabeça e fala.

-Mas este é um feitiço acima dos NIEMS Harry -o moreno apenas lança um sorriso para a amiga que joga os braços para o ar -Eu desisto, eu pensei que poderia descobrir a extensão do que você sabe, mas eu quero saber o que você realmente aprendeu naquela casa -Harry apenas treme a cabeça ao que a morena parecia soltar um gritinho exasperado.

-Parece que nossa filha esta se divertindo -Richard Granger fala com um sorriso ao que sua esposa solta uma risadinha.

-Acho que ela não esta acostumada com pessoas que sabem mais do que ela -Hermione parecia ainda mais emburrada ao que Gina fala com um sorriso.

-Não se preocupe Mione, eu vou garantir que hoje a noite você saiba os segredos do meu marido -Harry lança um olhar um tanto desconfiado para a esposa e fala.

-O que você quer dizer...? -De repente o sorriso de Gina parecia aumentar -Você não faria... -ela eleva uma sobrancelha ao que o moreno simplesmente abaixa a cabeça derrotado.

-Harry! Meu amor, você aprendeu a primeira lei de um relacionamento? -o menino cabeceia e suspira.

-O homem sempre tem a última palavra em uma relação -vendo que todos encaram o menino incredulos, ele apenas suspira -Sim Senhora! -Sírius e Remo não conseguiram aguentar e rolam no chão rindo ao que todos tentavam conter o riso do menino que poderia ser o mais poderoso bruxo do mundo, mas que era reduzido a um simples garotinho na presença da ruiva.

-Fico feliz que tenha aprendido -ela se vira para todos e manda um olhar para todos e em especial Sírius e Remo -Eu não estaria rindo muito Aluado -ela lança uma piscadela para Tonks que fica com um sorriso mau.

-Isso foi cruel Gina -o lobisomem encara a namorada que apenas mantem o sorriso mau.

-Vamos começar então -Harry fala ainda tentando se fazer de indignado, mas todos poderiam ver que ele estava adorando tudo isso -a diferença entre o que vou ensinar e o patrono regular e a forma que é executada -vendo o olhar confuso de todos, Harry retira a varinha e fala -Para suplicar um patrono normal, você teria que focalizar em lembranças felizes e dizer as palavras Expecto Patronum... Mas seria complicado realizar isso enquanto estiver sendo atacado por um dementador, ele jogaria suas piores lembranças para frente enquanto puxaria qualquer chance de você conseguir pensar em uma lembrança feliz, apenas algumas pessoas que tem um pouco de talento para Oclumência e que tenha lembranças felizes guardadas de maneira que seriam faceis de usar em um caso de ataque poderiam usar o patrono normal rapidamente, mas o que vou lhes ensinar e uma variante, o feitiço que uso é Expecto Auris Ignels Patronum, diferente de um patrono que ficaria branco quase prateado, o patrono que fiz é dourado com sugestão de fogo em sua volta -vendo o olhar das pessoas, ele apenas sorri -O encantamento não precisa de lembranças felizes, mas de sentimentos positivos -vendo o olhar confuso de todos, Harry suspira -Sabe quando você pensa em algo ou alguém... Você sente como se uma onda poderosa de magia estivesse percorrendo seu corpo o deixando com um sentimento de paz, alegria, felicidade, amor, e esperança? -vendo que todos pareciam cabecear, Harry sorri -Exatamente isso que usamos para criar este patrono, não é preciso se lembrar de lembranças, apenas os sentimentos positivos -Harry encara Gina e com um movimento de varinha ele fala -Expecto Auris Ignels Patronum -Uma leoa enorme parecia sair de sua varinha, sua cor era de um dourado solido e todos poderiam ver que seu pêlo parecia estar em chamas, a figura expectral encarou a todos e deixou sair um rugido que fez o chão tremer suavemente, mas logo o patrono se vira para Harry e some deixando todos atordoados.

-Eu pensei que seu patrono era um cervo -Sírius fala ao que Remo cabeceia.

-Mudou estes tempos -Harry fala um pouco vermelho ao que os dois marotos voltam a rir.

-Vejamos... Mudou na copa mundial? -Harry apenas manda um olhar venenoso para os tios que apenas voltam a rir.

A maior parte da tarde foi repleta de bruxos tentando conjurar o patrono especial, surpreendentemente Molly, Arthur e surpreendentemente Narcisa, pareciam poder criar os animais sólidos ao que Sírius encarou sua prima incredulo.

-Eu posso ter vivido em uma relação dificil, mas eu tive meus momentos felizes também -ela lança um olhar para Draco que ainda tentava conjurar o seu falcão.

Depois de um tempo, todos resolveram deixar a pratica para outro dia, todos pareciam cansados, mas ao mesmo tempo felizes com o treinamento, Hermione falava rapidamente com os amigos sobre como aquele feitiço parecia bem mais facil que um feitiço patrono comum ao que todos encaram ela confusos já que não era um material regular da escola, mas ela logo confessa que tinha começado a aprender sobre o feitiço no ano passado.

Harry estava para ir atrás de Gina quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e ficou surpreso em ver Draco o encarando fixamente.

-Podemos conversar Potter? -Harry cabeceia e segue o loiro para a praia, Gina tinha aparecido na varanda e estava para os seguir ao que Harry apenas nega com a cabeça, os dois precisavam conversar seriamente -Por que esta fazendo isso Potter? -vendo o olhar confuso de Harry, o loiro logo completa -Por que esta nos ensinando isso? Por que esta nos ajudando? -Harry suspira pesadamente e se senta na areia.

-Para dizer a verdade eu não sei -vendo que o loiro tinha ficado confuso com a afirmação, Harry encara o céu e fala -Para ser sincero com você, Draco... Até o ano passado eu teria acabado com a sua existencia num piscar de olhos com o que você fez com as pessoas que eu amo -ele se vira para o loiro que desvia o olhar -Eu realmente não me importava com o que você pensava, mas do momento que eu via você machucando as pessoas que eu amava, eu tive que me segurar para não o matar muitas vezes este ano... -Draco parecia zombar ao que Harry solta uma risada -Acha dificil que eu tivesse coragem para lhe matar? -de repente o moreno aparece bem em frente de Draco com a espada perto de seu pescoço, os olhos do loiro voam largos ao ver os olhos do moreno.

Não eram os olhos de um menino adolescente que comprava briga.

Mas de um homem que estava preparado para cumprir o que dizia.

-No final do ano passado eu tive que rever os meus conceitos, acredite, eu estava falando sério sobre matar você, Snape e Voldemort -vendo o menino estremecer do nome, Harry apenas sorri -Se não gosta do nome Voldemort, eu posso o chamar de Tom Riddle, afinal e o nome dele -Harry faz sua espada voltar a ser varinha e guarda de volta no seu compartimento -Muita coisa mudou desde o ano passado, eu mudei -ele encara a figura ruiva na janela com um sorriso -Eu tinha o direito de atacar Snape porque ele foi o causador de eu não ter os meus pais, ele ouviu sobre uma profecia e contou para Voldemort que me marcou -ele encara Draco com os olhos fixos -Eu tinha o direito de acabar com a vida dele já que ele acabou com a minha familia, mas por causa da minha mãe que era amiga dele, eu pude entrar em um acordo com ele, ele trabalha para mim agora e vai me ajudar a curar os lobisomens do mundo inteiro -Harry solta uma gargalhada com os olhos largos de Draco -Realmente, eu não subestimo a pericia dele como mestre de poções, mas ele não foi feito para ser um professor -Harry estica os braços e então fixa seus olhos em Draco novamente -Snape tinha minha mãe para o salvar da minha ira, mas e você? Por que eu deveria esquecer de todo mau que você fez para a minha familia e as pessoas que eu amo? Você não tem nenhum amigo em comum comigo, você machuca as pessoas com seu preconceito idiota, você anda por ai com superioridade sobre os outros e não percebe que assim apenas esta andando pela vida com pessoas odiando você -Draco parecia ter sido esmurrado e encarou o chão fixamente -Eu sei que e dificil mudar, Merlin, como eu mesmo disse até um mês atrás eu o mataria sem problemas, mas a carta da sua mãe, pedindo ajuda ao Sírius mostrou que ela quer mudanças, não ficar presa nos conceitos idiotas de puro-sangue, ela esta começando a perceber que o mundo e muito maior do que ela sempre foi obrigada a ver... E ela quer que você veja isso também -vendo o olhar surpreso do menino Harry apenas treme a cabeça -Você não percebeu não e? -Draco suspira e fala.

-Ver o que Potter? Que ela se preocupa comigo? Que ela não quer que eu seja como meu pai? Eu sei de tudo isso... Mas eu fui ensinado assim, eu sou um Malfoy, tudo que eu fui ensinado a desprezar os outros e ser superior, como eu posso mudar agora? -Harry encarou fixamente o menino e fala.

-Você esta com medo -o loiro parecia querer negar ao que Harry fala rapidamente -Você tem medo das mudanças que estão acontecendo na sua vida e tenta se prender no que seu pai te ensinou... Mas veja o caminho que seu pai trilhou para ele mesmo? Servir a um bruxo que se diz puro sangue quando é um mestiço, seguir uma ideologia pensando que os trouxas nos odeiam e que devem ser destruidos quando eles nem fazem ideia de que existimos? Você acha que se fizer magia para os trouxas que eles vão te colocar em uma fogueira? É bem capaz de eles pensarem que você é um dos melhores Ilusionistas do mundo e colocar você para ser uma estrela de cinema -vendo o olhar confuso de Draco, Harry sorri -Peça para sua mãe te levar em um cinema algum dia -Draco apenas deu de ombro e Harry começa a caminhar em direção da casa -Estamos em tempos de mudanças Draco, escolha seu caminho sabiamente que eu não serei obrigado a ter que matar você -o loiro apenas cabeceia e começa a ir em direção de sua casa.

Seus pensamentos eram sobre tudo que Potter tinha lhe dito e o que raios era um Cinema.

As férias pareciam terminar muito rapido para o gosto dos adolescentes, todas as manhãs eles iriam se divertir na praia ou visitar a cidade trouxa ao que Gina parecia fascinada com tudo que via e muitas vezes Harry e Hermione teriam que parar para explicar aos puro sangues o que cada coisa fazia, algumas vezes até mesmo Draco parecia andar perto do grupo, mas ele afirmava categoricamente que estava procurando alguém e não andando com eles, as tardes eram de praticas de feitiços, mas não apenas o patrono dourado, mas defesa e ataques elaborados, os adultos pareciam ficar um tanto desconcertados ao que as crianças mostravam como feitiços simples usados no dia a dia poderiam ser usados em combate.

Como o uso de um feitiço Lumus poderia deixar alguém distraido o tempo suficiente para ser desarmado parecia deixar Molly um pouco mais entusiasmada em aprender a lutar corretamente.

Gina tinha cumprido a promessa para Hermione e na mesma noite que Harry ensinou sobre o patrono dourado, as meninas tinham encurralado o moreno em uma poltrona e para o divertimento da ruiva, ela se sentou no colo do namorado dizendo que se ele tentasse fugir que ela o amarraria na cadeira e só o soltaria quando ela quisesse.

Ninguém compreendeu o olhar chocado e logo o rosto vermelho do moreno e os irmãos Weasleys realmente não queriam saber o que a irmãzinha deles tinha mostrado para o namorado.

O moreno então relatou tudo que foi aprendendo nos anos na mansão Potter.

Com sete anos ele já sabia magia sem varinha.

Com oito ele já treinava de forma fisica e magicamente.

Com nove ele tinha realizado o ritual de sangue que fortaleceu sua magia.

Com dez ele já sabia tudo que se ensinava em Hogwarts ao nivel dos Noms.

Com onze ele se encontrou com Sírius e aprendeu o patrono e a ser um animago ao que Sírius tinha fingido ficar indignado, pois o menino aprendeu em apenas um ano, no mesmo ano ele já sabia tudo ao nivel dos Niems.

Aos Onze ele tinha começado a desenvolver feitiços e se reuniu com Remus que lhe ensinava tudo que ele aprendeu nos seus diversos empregos que ele teve durante os anos.

Aos doze ele já tinha entrado em contato com diversas raças mágicas e concluido acordos secretos antes que Voldemort pudesse pensar em voltar e tinha ido visitar escolas diferente pelo mundo onde ele aprendeu sobre suas forças e fraquezas.

Aos treze anos ele estudava dia e noite com Merlim sobre os possiveis rituais das trevas que Voldemort poderia ter usado para virar Imortal e seus modos de ser desfeitos.

Assim que termina de dizer tudo o que tinha feito na sua casa, Harry percebeu o silencio que estava a sala e encarou a todos que pareciam atordoados com o menino.

-O que foi? Eu não fiz algo tão impressionante assim... Eu apenas tive tempo para planejar tudo que precisava ser feito -o menino cora ao que todos ainda encaravam ele com admiração.

-Você tem que entender amor... Quando tinhamos a sua idade tudo que pensavamos era brincar ou se divertir, uma criança começar a treinar sua magia assim e algo que não vemos todos os dias -Ela abraça o marido ainda mais e suspira -Eu sei que você não gosta que as pessoas pensem que você é especial, mas tudo que você faz para assegurar que tudo termine logo faz com que a gente te admire muito -ela fixa seus olhos no do menino e fala -Esta e uma das coisas que amo em você Harry Potter... Você faz tudo isso pensando que não e nada, quando alguém que faria o mesmo iria se vangloriar -de repente os dois são envoltos por uma fina magia e antes mesmo que alguém pudesse dizer algo os dois somem em um pequeno estalo.

-Onde eles... -Molly começou a perguntar ao que seu marido segura seu ombro.

-Eles precisam de um tempo a sós Molly -a matriarca dos Weasleys lança um olhar para o marido que apenas sorri -Você sabe muito bem que o menino não vai deixar a nossa princesinha fazer algo assim... Mas eles precisam de um tempo agora mesmo -Relutante, Molly cabeceia e todos voltam a conversar sobre o que fariam na escola agora.

Duas horas mais tarde o casal volta para a casa com sorrisos tranquilos e os corações mais leves.

Primeiro de Setembro tinha enfim chego, todos tinham ido no dia anterior comprar suas coisas e ficado no caldeirão furado para passar a noite, Augusta Longbotton tinha aparecido e agradecido Harry por cuidar do seu neto ao que Harry apenas disse que Neville era um dos seus melhores amigos e não tinha que agradecer, a velha senhora ainda puxou o menino para o lado e relatou sobre a briga que ela e Minerva tiveram com Alvo e sobre o status de exilado dele do clã Longbotton, no começo Harry ficou chocado com a noticia, mas Augusta parecia ficar com um olhar danoso e contou para Harry que Minerva tinha recebido muitas corujas naquele mês que parecia fazer a velha professora ficar com um olhar um tanto distraido ultimamente.

Harry apenas sorri pensando que talvez o velho diretor estava finalmente criando juizo.

Todos começam a embarcar no trem ao que Molly abraçava a todos fortemente e mandando que eles se cuidassem e que não criassem problemas (esta parte ela surpreende a todos olhando fixamente para Harry que apenas sorri de forma inocente para ela).

Sírius, Remo e Tonks tinham aconselhado o menino a manter contato diario e falar sobre os possiveis planos para o ano ao que Harry sorri de forma meio predadora que os tios retribuem.

-Por que eu penso que entrei em uma casa de loucos? -Tonks pergunta para si mesma ao que uma voz responde atrás dela.

-Convivendo com estas crianças, você precisa aprender ou a entende-los e aceitar ou simplesmente fugir antes que eles consigam te influenciar Nifandora -Tonks se vira para ver Minerva com uma mala encarando todos com um sorriso.

-Minerva? -Harry pergunta surpreso ao que a velha senhora sobe no trem.

-Ao que parece Alvo não conseguiu achar uma substituição adequada para mim e ele me implorou para voltar -ela lança um olhar direto para Harry que parecia cabecear -ele parece um pouco mais são em suas ações, mas irei determinar isso no proximo mês -Harry apenas manda um sorriso ao que Augusta apenas treme a cabeça dizendo.

-Ela estava com saudades... Do castelo -ela lança um sorriso malicioso para a amiga que manda um olhar maligno para ela.

Assim que o trem começa a se movimentar, os adolescentes começam a procurar um vagão vazio ao que Harry pensou ter achado um e abriu.

Ele rapidamente fecha a porta e começa a andar rapidamente.

-O que foi companheiro? -Rony pergunta um tanto confuso ao que todos começam a seguir Harry.

-Digamos que o Draco encontrou o cinto dele e vamos deixar por isso -Todos encaram ele sem entender ao que Gina fica com os olhos largos e começa a rir sem parar.

Aquele seria um começo de ano interessante na escola de Magias e Bruxarias de Hogwarts.

**Homenagem:**

**EU REALMENTE ESTOU AZARADO..RSRS**

**Se não bastasse eu ficar sem net... sem minha tv.. agora meu teclado esta entrando em curto..rsrs**

**eu nao sei se morreu ou não.. ainda tenho que testar.. mas fica complicado isso...**

**mas bem.. um dia eu volto.. eu acho.,..rs**

**por agora tenho certeza de mais **

**para minhas lindinhas que amo por demais.. espero que vcs gostem meus anjos.. ate quando der... amo vcs lindas..rs**


	30. Capitulo XXX Novos começos

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXX - Novos começos.**

A viagem de trem tinha sido bem mais tranquilo este ano para Harry, ele tinha colocado um feitiço para ampliar ligeiramente a cabine dando espaço para todos os amigos e a professora Mcgonagall, a presença dela na mesma cabine que Harry Potter atraiu muitos olhares confusos sobre o por que dela estar no trem ao que Harry dizia rindo.

-Os professores mandaram ela para me vigiar -a velha professora encarou o aluno com um olhar frio ao que parecia fazer os alunos acreditarem na versão do menino.

-Sinceramente Harry... Assim todos os alunos vão pensar que você tem medo de mim e em vista que você esmurrou o diretor, o professor Snape e demonstrou inumeras vezes que não tem medo de ser expulso, eu fico me perguntando que tipo de fama você quer que eu tenha na escola -todos se encaram e começam a rir ao que Harry finge um olhar inocente.

-Mas você realmente e uma professora rigida e que merece respeito... -Minerva eleva a sobrancelha e fala.

-E o diretor? -Harry sorri marotamente e fala.

-Quando deixa de ser uma bode velho intrometido, controlador e insistente ele também merece respeito -Minerva apenas treme a cabeça ao que ela teria que concordar parcialmente com o menino.

Hermione parecia meio vacilante em estar na mesma cabine que a professora, mas depois de um tempo ela parecia se soltar e tinha começado a descrever o que tinha aprendido nas férias sobre Harry e sobre o que ele havia lhe ensinado para a professora, a mulher encarou a todos na cabine e então seus olhos se voltam para Harry, então ela solta um gemido e cobre o rosto.

-Por Merlin... Harry James Potter... Você não consegue passar uma semana sem tentar quebrar as leis ou as leis da magia? -Harry apenas continua com o sorriso inocente e fala.

-Mas professora, você nem sabe dos meus planos futuros de transforma-los em animagos -de repente ele finge surpresa ao que a professora apenas cobre o rosto com a mão novamente e murmurar algo sobre Potters loucos e que tentam retirar uma parte da vida dela por geração.

Enfim o trem chega na escola ao que todos começam a ir em direção das carruagens, Luna se aproxima dos "cavalos invisiveis" ao que Rony murmura algo como se ela fosse louca.

Neville parecia ter ouvido o comentario e estava para esmurrar o amigo quando Harry fica entre os dois e fala.

-Primeiramente Ronald, você não pode dizer algo ofensivo assim apenas por causa do ponto de vista das pessoas, isso seria algo que o antigo Malfoy faria -ele lançou um olhar para o menino que parecia ter sido esmurrado no estomago -Segundo, os Téstralios existem, apenas porque você não os vê não quer dizer que eles não existem -ele oferece os oculos dele para o ruivo que no começo não compreende, mas assim que ele os coloca, ele pula para trás quase tropeçando no processo.

Na frente dele duas figuras que pareciam uma mistura de cavalos com dragões com olhos brancos encaravam o menino atentamente antes de se virar para olhar para frente.

-O... O... O que são estas coisas? -Minerva que estava calada vendo o argumento fala.

-São téstralios, são criaturas invisiveis a olho nu e supostamente aqueles que viram a morte e que podem ver estas criaturas -ela lança um olhar para Luna que desvia o olhar, mas Neville se aproxima e abraça a menina que suspira.

-Eu vi minha mãe morrer quando era mais jovem... Desde então eu tenho a capacidade de ver algo que não muitas pessoas podem ver... Se ampliou assim que o raio de luz do Harry me acertou -Harry se vira para a amiga que tinha um sorriso para ele -Não te culpo por isso Harry, me ajudou muito em algumas pesquisas que andei fazendo -ela entra na carruagem ao que Rony envergonhado fala.

-Eu sinto muito ter dito aquilo Neville... Luna... -a loira coloca a cabeça para fora da carruagem e fala.

-Não precisa se preocupar Ronald... Uma das qualidades que todos amamos em você e a sua boca grande e sua inaptidão de conseguir esconder o que sente de verdade -Rony lançou um olhar confuso para a loira ao que todos começam a rir.

-Eu tenho a sensação que fui insultado... -ele se vira para Hermione que solta uma outra gargalhada antes de beijar o namorado na bochecha e falar.

-Vamos para a escola que talvez eu te conte o que aconteceu -todos sobem na carruagem e vão em direção do castelo ainda rindo do que aconteceu.

Alvo Dumbledore ainda estava sentado em seu escritorio com um olhar um tanto abandonado, desde que foi exilado do clã Longbotton, ele não teve como se encontrar com Minerva e ele nunca diria a uma alma viva, mas ele sentia falta dela profundamente, embora ele se correspondeu com ela por cartas, ele sentia falta da presença da escocesa na escola e de como ela sempre o ajudava a colocar sua mente no lugar.

Embora ele estivesse vivendo e um mar confuso de sentimentos, ele não pode tirar a frase de Augusta da sua mente.

Ela ainda te ama.

Alvo estava ciente sim dos sentimentos de Minerva sobre ele, isso tinha causado um certo incomodo no começo quando ela começou a lecionar a antiga materia dele, mas ele tinha suprimido os sentimentos sobre o assunto e conseguiu uma certa convivencia natural com Minerva.

Mas ao que parece o dito popular parecia ser verdade, você só dá valor para aquilo quando perde.

Quando Minerva tinha lhe dito que ficaria ao lado de Harry, o velho diretor se sentiu traido e ao mesmo tempo furioso como ele nunca sentiu antes, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer mais a mulher tinha sumido com Harry ao que o menino voltou tempo depois e se negava a dizer onde a professora estava.

Com o passar dos dias ele foi ficando cada vez mais irritado ao que Fawkes lhe mandava um olhar que dizia claramente.

_Deixa de ser idiota e vá atrás dela._

Mas ele era teimoso demais e não aceitava ir atrás da mulher, ela tinha o abandonado e ele não seria o um a ir atrás dela.

Uma semana se passou e nenhuma noticia.

Um mês e ele tinha começado a se perguntar onde ela estava.

Mas assim que a metade de agosto começou ele não pode mais ficar parado, ele tinha que conversar com ela e foi com surpresa que Alastor lhe disse que Minerva estava na casa de Augusta.

A briga, o banimento e as palavras de Alastor pareciam trazer uma nova compreensão para a mente de Alvo.

Ele tinha mudado depois de ouvir a profecia.

Olhando para trás ele percebeu os muitos erros que ele tinha cometido a partir do momento que ele ouviu a profecia, pedir a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago, sendo que ele tinha certeza que era uma das reliquias, mesmo que fosse apenas uma capa, poderia ter escondido eles de Voldemort, então a pressa em mandar Harry para os Dursleys sem suspeitar que Sírius pudesse ser inocente quando o proprio Hagrid tinha lhe dito que o homem mandou ele usar a sua motocicleta para levar o menino, sendo que ele tinha ouvido muitos rumores sobre como Sírius era ciumento daquela coisa insurdecedora.

Tudo parecia descarrilhar depois daquela profecia.

Ele sabia que Harry não seria feliz naquela casa, mas ele não acreditava que os Dursleys seriam tais monstros que fariam um menino tão inocente sofrer.

Alvo ainda teria pesadelos onde um homem em capa negra se viraria com os olhos verdes em cima de um mundo de chamas, onde havia apenas destruição e morte, o homem encararia o diretor fixamente e falaria as mesmas palavras frias como gelo ao diretor que faria ele cair no chão sem forças.

_A culpa é sua._

Mas de repente os devaneios de Alvo são quebrados quando Filius entra e fala.

-Esta na hora Alvo -o diretor cabeceia e desce as escadarias rapidamente e ir em direção do salão principal, ele poderia ouvir as crianças falando animadamente e ele esperava que tudo se mantivesse dessa maneira durante o ano e ele não cometesse mais erros como antes, embora uma parte dele duvidasse que ele já teria um ano normal depois do ano passado, de repente a porta de entrada se abre e ele pára em choque ao ver ela o encarando.

Minerva parecia ter se preparado para se encontrar com o diretor, ela nunca tinha sumido assim por tanto tempo e parecia sempre estar ao lado dele, mas estes três meses pareciam ter feito um bem para a mulher que ela nunca tinha sentido antes, ela sempre foi uma mulher severa e no controle porque pensava que assim Alvo poderia ver ela como sua companheira e não apenas como uma colega de trabalho, mas ela tinha tentado de tudo e nada parecia quebrar aquela carapaça dura que o diretor se envolveu durante anos, mas estes meses fora pareciam ter feito ela ver perspectivas novas.

Ela encara o diretor fixamente e com um movimento de varinha ela manda suas malas para seu quarto e se vira.

-Irei recepcionar os alunos do primeiro ano -ela manda um olhar para Filius que apenas cabeceia e sai andando.

O diretor estava mudo, ela não tinha nem mesmo o cumprimentado.

Filius parecia notar a incredulidade do diretor e começa a rir e fala.

-Ao que parece ela não vai ser mais a menina apaixonada que vai te seguir por todo o sempre Alvo... Talvez você aprendendo um feitiço amortecedor nos seus joelhos você não sofra tanto -o professor de feitiços apenas solta uma risada e entra no salão depois de receber um olhar maligno de Alvo Dumbledore.

Encarando os alunos que ainda entravam no salão, ele apenas suspira, este seria mais um longo ano.

Harry estava sentado com seus amigos no salão principal com um sorriso um tanto diferente, depois do ano passado muitos deles questionaram se ele voltaria para a escola, no começo ele ficou em dúvida sobre voltar ou não, mas ele sabia que Gina iria querer voltar, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia uma coisa diferente assim que ele entrou no castelo, parecia ser um sentimento de boas vindas que ele não tinha sentido ano passado e parecia estar desfrutando um pouco isso.

-Parece que você esta gostando de vir para a escola -Gina fala enquanto se apoiava em seu ombro, ele lança um sorriso para ela e fala.

-Sinto que este ano vai ser diferente -de repente a seleção de alunos termina e Alvo Dumbledore se levanta e fala.

-Antes de começarmos a comer, temos mais uma pessoa para ser selecionada, Srta Woods frequentava a escola de magias de Salem nos Estados Unidos resolveu se transferir para nossa amada escola -ele faz um gesto para a menina que se senta no banquinho e começa a conversar com o chapéu, de repente a menina lança um olhar para Harry que deixa o moreno um tanto inquieto ao que Gina aperta seu ombro e fala.

-Ela estava te encarando -Harry lança um sorriso para a esposa e fala.

-Sim, parecia que ela estava me avaliando, mas parece que ela não gosta de morenos com olhos verdes -de repente ele fica com um sorriso maior e sussurra em seu ouvido -Mas agora preste a atenção para onde ela esta olhando -Gina o encara confusa ao que ela se vira para ver a menina que encarava a mesa da Sonserina.

-Ela é... -Harry apenas sorri malicioso ao que os dois vêem Draco engolindo em seco.

-Eu acho que teria pena dele... Mas acho que ele pode gostar do jeito que ela pode usar para domestica-lo -Harry eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Experiencia propria Sra Potter? -a ruiva passa um dedo pelo peito dele e sorri de forma feral.

-Mas é claro Sr Potter... -de repente eles se tocam que não eram os únicos na mesa ao que todos encaravam eles com olhares um tanto divertidos, mas no caso dos irmãos de Gina, eles encaravam o moreno com um olhar calculado.

-Devemos lembrar dos seus limites Sr Potter? -os gêmeos falam ao mesmo tempo ao que Harry sorri.

-E eu ainda tenho que lembrar que ainda posso desarmar vocês sem vocês perceberem? -ele retira as varinhas deles do bolso ao que os gêmeos apenas murmuram sobre isso ser injusto, mas Rony ainda tinha um sorriso ao que sua varinha ainda estava em sua mão -Não se esqueça da última vez que você apontou a varinha para mim Rony -o ruivo parecia ficar verde e guarda a varinha rapidamente.

O diretor se levantou e começou a anunciar algumas regras da escola e sobre alguns professores, Harry notou com surpresa que a sub-secretária do ministro estava na mesa dos professores e parecia encarar Harry com ódio sem igual, mas a atenção de todos parecia deixar o diretor como uma coruja pia fortemente e desce no meio da mesa da Grifinória.

-Ei Edwiges! Teve um bom vôo? -a coruja parecia cabecear e então aceita o carinho do amigo e logo pia agradecida como um prato de comida aparece do nada e ela come algumas fatias de carne antes de ir embora, Harry se volta para a carta e começa a ler.

A medida que ele ia lendo seu sorriso parecia aumentar e sem dar tempo para que os amigos perguntassem algo o menino se levanta e vai para a mesa dos professores e fala rapidamente com Severo Snape.

-Consegui algo que vai nos ajudar, mas temos que ir agora mesmo -O professore cabeceia e estava para se levantar quando Harry segura seu braço e eles aparatam para fora do salão principal deixando a nova "professora" de defesa contra as artes das trevas chocada no mesmo lugar.

Harry e Snape apareceram na sala precisa onde o menino corre para vários barris com algum tipo de liquido que o professor de poções não poderia identificar.

-O que é isso Potter? -Ele se inclina e cheira o estranho liquido, tinha um aroma doce e parecia ao mesmo tempo um dourado cristalino que ele não conseguia identificar o que para ele o deixava ainda mais intranquilo.

-Entrei em contato com uma pessoa que poderia nos ajudar com a poção para curar os lobisomens... Eu não sabia mais o que pensar... Mas então eu ouvi o Rony me falar sobre o primeiro ano dele e que Voldemort tentou entrar na escola possuindo um professor... Eu não compreendi até que ele e Hermione me contaram que o diretor de alguma forma trouxe a pedra filosofal para a escola... Eu ainda fico me perguntando o que aquele homem tinha na cabeça para trazer um objeto assim para uma escola cheia de crianças... Mas isso agora não importa -de repente Snape cai em uma poltrona atordoado, aquilo era o que ele estava pensando que era?

-Espere um momento... Você esta me dizendo que Weasley e Granger sabiam o que estava na escola? -Harry apenas sorri ao que o homem fecha os olhos imaginando o que teria acontecido se o próprio Potter estivesse ali,mas de repente ele percebe o que era aquele liquido e fica ainda mais palido -Mas... Alvo me disse que ele e Nicolau Flamel resolveram destruir a pedra... -Harry eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Achou mesmo que Nicolau deixaria uma coisa tão importante assim vir para uma escola cheia de crianças que poderia atrair o mau? Ele deu uma pedra falsa com a mesma assinatura magica da pedra filosofal e escondeu com ele... Eu consegui entrar em contato com eles dois anos atrás e ele parecia feliz em me ensinar algumas coisas... Eu não vou dizer que sei muito sobre alquimia, eu realmente precisaria de uns vinte anos trabalhando só com isso para não me perder no processo... Mas ele me contou que estava meio decepcionado com o diretor pela forma que as coisas iam e decidiu se esconder do publico para deixar que todos pensem que ele e a Perenelle tivessem enfim partido para a próxima grande aventura... Mas ele continua ativo como nunca e eu comecei a me corresponder novamente com ele este verão perguntando sobre alguma forma que eu poderia achar na alquimia para curar a maldição do lobisomem... Ele sugeriu que ainda usassemos madragoras como parte da maldição envolve transfiguração humana, também lágrimas de fênix pois elas dão potencias para as poções e seus ingredientes sem falar de suas propriedades curativas, o sangue de dragão poderia ajudar a matar qualquer vestigio de parasita que possa contribuir com a maldição e eu encontrei em alguns textos antigos sobre usar cabelo de únicornio em seu estagio prateado... De alguma forma o cabelo banhado na lua cheia parecia trazer certos efeitos em algumas poções, mas todas as combinações pareciam instaveis e venenosas, Nicolau queria que eu fosse na câmara Secreta para colher algum veneno do basilisco... Mas eu não estou certo se isso ajudaria... Embora eu acho que ele estava interessado em estudar os efeitos do veneno da cobra... Mas primeiro eu tenho que conversar com Gina sobre isso, eu não irei em um lugar que poderia ativar recordações ruins para ela -Severo parecia pensativo e fala.

-Mas por que o elixir da vida? -Harry sai de seus pensamentos e sorri.

-Depois de conversar com Nicolau e ver o Remo voltando de uma lua cheia eu percebi que ele parecia envelhecer prematuramente... Então eu percebi que a tensão da transformação poderia estar causando um envelhecimento rapido nos lobisomens, então Nicolau meio que pensou que seria bom se eles tivessem uma gota do elixir depois da lua cheia, pois ele sempre se sente mais revitalizado depois de tomar um gole da poção, isso nos fez pensar se a poção pode rejuvenescer um homem de idade avançada para parecer um homem de trinta anos, por que não pode ajudar os lobisomens, ele me deixou pesquisar um pouco o elixir e eu descobri que ele pode ajudar a curar algumas doenças, quando usei no sangue do Remo, parecia começar a mudar o sangue dele para algo semelhante para o sangue de Sírius em sua forma animaga... Mas não era potente o bastante, então Perenelle convenceu Nicolau a produzir um estoque de elixir da vida para mim onde eu possa estudar com você para achar a cura definitiva para a maldição -Severo encarou o menino atordoado, mas então sua mente analitica começa a processar tudo que ele ouviu, parecia uma combinação boa o que eles estavam prestes a fazer, mas com o sapo do ministro na escola eles não teriam sucesso em se reunir para isso.

-Isso poderia nos ajudar Potter... Mas eu não creio que a nossa nova professora nos deixaria trabalhar na cura de pessoas que ela tenta reprimir durante anos -Harry fica com um sorriso malicioso que fez Severo estremecer.

-Você esta preocupado com ela? Não se preocupe, em menos de uma semana ela vai embora da escola -Snape eleva uma sobrancelha e pergunta.

-Como você pretende fazer isso? -Harry apenas solta uma risada fria que fez o professor de poções gelar.

-Digamos que tenho meus meios -e sem avisar o menino aparata para fora da sala deixando várias anotações em cima de uma mesa.

-Este garoto... Eu não sei o que vai acontecer primeiro... Eu ficar grisalho, Minerva ter um ataque ou Alvo ficar careca -de repente o professor começa a rir ao imaginar o grande defensor da luz Alvo Dumbledore completamente careca entrando no salão principal.

Na manhã seguinte Harry era um dos primeiros a entrar no salão principal, Gina ainda não tinha se adaptado ao ritmo da madrugada do marido e preferia alguns minutos de sono ao que Harry apenas sorria dizendo que talvez ela não assustasse o menino do ano passado tanto este ano.

Ele estava tomando um café forte quando Minerva passa perto dele e lhe entrega o horário e parecia meio vacilante sobre algo.

-O que foi professora? -Minerva se inclina e deixa cair um papel e logo coloca uma mascara neutra e fala.

-Seu horário parecia ter alguns problemas Sr Potter... Mas consegui conversar com o diretor sobre o assunto -ela se afasta ao que Harry pega o bilhete e começa a ler.

_Harry._

_Descobri por Alvo que Dolores Umbridge foi mandada para a escola para lhe desacreditar e fazer com que você receba detenções se falar algo envolvendo Voldemort... Então tome muito cuidado..._

Harry encara a nota com um olhar calculado, ele já esperava algum tipo de retaliação do ministro, mas não esperava que ele fosse tão infantil a ponto de mandar uma mulher fazer aquele tipo de trabalho, vendo Minerva o encarando, ele lança um sorriso carregado de malicia que fez a mulher apenas gemer e fechar os olhos como se esperando que o que foi que ela viu fosse ilusão.

-Você esta com um sorriso muito mau nessa manhã Harry, o que você esta aprontando? -Gina fala ainda tentando acordar ao que o menino rapidamente coloca um sorriso inocente nos lábios.

-Por que você pensaria algo assim de mim, Sra Potter? -a ruiva lança um olhar para o marido e fala.

-Precisamos rever o conceito que você não pode esconder nada de mim querido? -Harry finge um olhar de pânico, mas logo se inclina e conta o que estava acontecendo e sobre as advertencias que ele tinha recebido de Snape e Mcgonagall.

-Tenha cuidado Harry -Hermione fala um tanto pálida, embora ela tinha relaxado um pouco sobre não confiar tanto assim nas autoridades, ela tinha medo ainda do que poderia acontecer com o amigo.

-Não se preocupe Mione... Algo me diz que nossa querida professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas vai contrair um pequeno caso de alergia a Hogwarts -os gêmeos pareciam ter ouvido que o Natal seria prolongado por um mês e começaram a planejar o que fariam para ajudar Harry.

-Parece que você vai ter um bom começo então -Neville fala com um sorriso ao mostrar o horário para o amigo.

A primeira aula era com o sapo.

-Eu acho que vou passar a gostar de Defesa -Harry se vira e beija Gina e logo todos começam a ir para suas classes.

O grupo foi contando para Harry sobre o discurso que Umbridge fez logo após ele ter saido com o professor Snape ao que Hermione parecia louca para perguntar o que eles estavam fazendo, eles sabiam da tregua entre o moreno e o professor de poções,mas eles não tinham certeza do que tinha acontecido para que Harry sumisse daquela forma ao que o moreno apenas disse que era trabalho.

Assim que o grupo chega na sala, eles perceberam que o lugar tinha sido decorado com inumeros pratos de porcelana com figuras de gatos e todos pareciam encarar todos os alunos com suspeita, mas Harry apenas sorri ainda mais, ele ia adorar jogar a mulher para fora da escola.

A professora entrou minutos depois que os alunos já estavam assentados e começa a discurso sobre a sua aula ao que Harry imediatamente finge dormir, isso parecia atrair a atenção de todos que tentavam ignorar a mulher.

-Sr Potter, creio eu que a aula já começou -a mulher fala com um tom infantil que fez muitos amordaçarem em desgosto, o moreno abre um olho e suspira.

-Estava me perguntando quando você deixaria de falar sobre a "suposta" competencia do ministerio e começasse a aula -ele retira a varinha ao que a mulher rapidamente fala.

-Vocês não vão precisar de suas varinhas em minha aula -o moreno eleva uma sobrancelha com aquela noticia e fala.

-Me desculpe! Mas eu acho que entrei na aula errada então, creio eu que esta seria a aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e não uma aula de decoração brega de porcelana e gatinhos -Harry estava se levantando com a mochila quando a mulher falou.

-Claro que esta e uma aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, mas eu não vejo perigo algum nessa sala que precise que vocês se protejam Sr Potter -Harry encara a mulher longamente e começa a rir, fazendo com que a mulher ficasse cada vez mais irritada -PARE DE RIR POTTER -Harry segura o riso e então fala.

-Desculpe, mas sua definição de defesa e muito diferente da minha... Afinal com todos os perigos que existem no mundo eu creio que aprender algumas coisas seriam uteis... Mas se você pretende me falar que devemos apenas seguir o que aquele livro ultrapassado em cinquenta anos que você nos forçou a comprar e o que se espera de uma defesa, eu prefiro não participar da sua aula -Todos os queixos cairam diante da fala do menino, Umbridge parecia ter conseguido o que queria e fala com um tom infantil.

-Que perigo você pensa que esta lá fora que poderia lhe ameaçar Sr Potter? Os Aurores do ministerio poderiam o ajudar em um momento -Harry parecia ponderar e fala.

-Mas eu não creio que se um dia meu caminho se encontrar com uma mortalha viva eu teria tempo de me comunicar com o ministerio, então como eu poderia me defender de um monstro que me mataria se você não nos ensinaria como repelir tal animal imprevisivel? -a mulher parecia desconcertada, ela esperava que Harry falasse sobre Voldemort e isso seria uma chance para ela dar detenção para o moleque atrevido, mas o exemplo dele era claro e era algo que poderia acontecer.

-Não vejo como você poderia se encontrar com tal animal Sr Potter... A menos que você ande por lugares que o ministerio classifica como perigosos -ela parecia esperar que o menino falasse sobre o torneio, mas Harry logo fala.

-Esta especie de animal e encontrada em qualquer lugar desde que tenha uma mancha escura para se esconder, fiquei ciente por alguns amigos que um professor usou um bicho papão para ensinar o feitiço Ridikulus, se não me engano os dois animais tem os mesmos habitos e preferem o mesmo lugar, então se um bicho papão fosse encontrado facilmente na escola, por que uma mortalha viva seria tão dificil? -Dolores parecia começar a suar e fala.

-Mas... Mas eram animais facilmente controlados e poderiam ser dominados por alunos com um professor competente... -Harry fica com um sorriso ainda maior e fala.

-Mas isso não significa que eu teria que aprender a repelir tais ataques? E se eu me encontrasse com um bicho papão e eu não estivesse preparado? Se eu não tivesse aprendido o feitiço e a magia do bicho papão me afetasse tanto que eu entraria em choque? Como eu poderia me defender ou chamar alguém para me ajudar se eu não pudesse me defender a ponto de pedir ajuda? -a mulher parecia cada vez mais branca e logo fala.

-Isso são situações hipoteticas Sr Potter... -Harry a encarou fixamente e fala.

-Para uma situação deixar de ser hipotetica para se tornar vida real não é preciso muito, como eu deveria reagir caso esta sua suposta situação hipotetica acontecesse comigo? Como eu saberia que feitiço usar? Quem eu poderia chamar para me ajudar? E se a pessoa não chegasse a tempo? Você tem noção do dano psicologico que a pessoa teria sabendo que não conseguiu chegar a tempo para salvar alguém? Se esta pessoa descobrisse que a pessoa que ela não conseguiu salvar não sabia como se defender por que a professora lhe disse "deixe que o ministerio resolve isso" como você pensa que a pessoa se sentiria? -A mulher começou a respirar pesadamente e logo grita.

-VOCÊ DEVE CONFIAR NO MINISTERIO DA MAGIA... -Harry se senta novamente em sua cadeira com um olhar sério e fala.

-Eu nem cheguei a dizer o que tive que suportar ano passado -Dolores parecia ter conseguido o que queria e tinha começado a sorrir, mas Harry a encarou fixamente e fala -Ano passado eu fui forçado a participar de um torneio por funcionarios do ministerio... Se eu não soubesse me defender eu teria sido comido vivo por um dragão... Se eu não tivesse recebido educação apropriada eu teria me afogado enquanto os Sereianos e os outros animais aquaticos me atacavam por causa de um torneio idiota... Se eu não tivesse um conhecimento mágico de defesa eu não teria tido chances naquele labirinto, então me desculpe se eu não acredito que sua aula vá me ensinar algo... O ministerio não é onipresente, ele não pode estar em todos os lugares para nos salvar... E por isso que Hogwarts foi criada, para ensinar os bruxos e bruxas a como se defender e viver em nosso mundo, o ministerio esta ali sim para criar ordem e leis para ajudar o mundo, mas eles não podem nos salvar quando os problemas vierem até nós ou você esta me dizendo que o ministerio tem uma maneira de localizar bruxos em perigo? Se fosse assim por que perdemos muitas familias na última guerra com Voldemort? Por que os irmãos da minha sogra foram mortos por comensais da morte? Por que os dementadores se descontrolaram e beijaram cerca de quase dois mil trouxas e cento e sessenta bruxos que tentavam salvar suas familias? Por que muitas crianças como eu se descobriram sem familia e tiveram que viver sem ter os pais ou descobrir suas historias a partir de outras pessoas, quadros encantados ou recortes de jornais velhos? Se o ministerio pode salvar todos por que eu sou orfão? Me diga... -a mulher parecia petrificada no mesmo lugar e murmurava.

-O... O Ministerio... É a lei... O Ministerio pode... Pode... -Harry se levantou novamente e todos poderiam sentir uma onda de poder saindo do menino e envolvendo todos na sala.

-Você me pede para confiar no ministerio... Mas o ministerio não fez nada para ganhar a minha confiança... Se eu ainda tivesse meus pais eu ainda poderia ter algum respeito por esta instituição... Mas eu não tenho o porque confiar no ministerio... Agora vem a pergunta... O que você vai ensinar que vai me ajudar a enfrentar os problemas da vida que o ministerio não pode me ajudar? Afinal isso daqui é uma escola, não um departamento do ministerio -a mulher começa a hiperventilar e logo grita.

-DETENÇÃO POTTER -Harry apenas sorri para a mulher e fala.

-Eu não preciso que você me ensine nada para me livrar de Voldemort e os seguidores dele... Os tempos estão mudando professora Umbridge... Esperemos que tudo que você apoie ainda esteja de pé quando tudo terminar -a mulher começou a gritar afrontas e a mandar todos sairem de sua sala, assim que o ultimo aluno saiu da sala ela bateu a porta violentamente -Bem... Isso foi divertido -Harry fala com um sorriso malicioso ao que todos o encaram como se ele tivesse ficado louco.

-Você... Você... -Hermione parecia estar em choque do que falar, Harry encarou bem a amiga e logo se vira para Rony.

-Companheiro, eu acho que quebrei a sua namorada, acho que você vai ter que reaviva-la de alguma forma interessante e que eu definitivamente não quero saber -ele arqueia uma sobrancelha ao que as orelhas de Rony ficam vermelhas, mas ele fica com um sorriso grande antes de puxar a namorada para longe.

Harry se vira para Neville que ainda encarava o amigo incredulo e fala.

-Vamos jogar xadrez? Ainda é muito cedo para ir conhecer Gina na frente da sala de transfiguração -Neville apenas treme a cabeça e começa a rir do olhar inocente do amigo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Harry aparece na sala de Umbridge para sua detenção, Minerva tinha tentado falar com ele sobre se controlar na presença da mulher, mas Harry não aceitaria isso, ele precisava retirar aquela mulher de Hogwarts para continuar seus planos.

-Você chegou cedo Potter -ela aponta para uma escrivaninha com um pergaminho e uma pena negra -Você vai escrever até que eu o mande parar "Eu não desrespeitarei o ministerio", pode começar -Harry encara a pena com um olhar calculado, estava carregado com magia que ele não era familiarizado, mas ele resolve deixar para lá, assim que ele se senta ele percebe que não tinha um tinteiro -Você não precisa de tinta -ela fala com um sorriso ao que Harry eleva uma sobrancelha, mas assim que ele começa a escrever ele percebe o que era realmente aquela pena.

Uma Pena de Sangue.

-Interessante -Harry se levanta e encara a mulher que parecia incomoda.

-Volte para sua detenção Potter -Harry segura a pena e o pergaminho escrito com seu sangue em sua mão e com a outra ele agarra o braço da professora e fala.

-Eu achei que conseguiria mandar você para fora de Hogwarts em uma semana, mas você me ajudou muito em acelerar isso -e com um forte estalo ambos aparecem no ministerio ao que Umbridge tenta se soltar do aperto do menino.

-AURORES, PRENDAM ESTE MENINO... ELE ESTA ME SEQUESTRANDO... -Alguns aurores começam a se aproximar ao que Harry fala.

-Aurores, prendam esta mulher por tentativa de tortura de um menor -os aurores pararam no mesmo lugar e encaram o menino incredulo.

-ELE ESTA MENTINDO -Harry eleva a mão que ainda tinha a pena e fala.

-Ela estava me forçando a cumprir detenção em Hogwarts com uma pena de sangue -uma comoção começou com a fala do menino e isso logo atraiu a atenção de Amelia Bones que passava por ali.

-Posso saber o que esta acontecendo? -ela encara o menino Potter e aquela mulher desprezivel que trabalhava com o ministro, ela tinha tentado muitas vezes descobrir algo sobre a mulher, ela agia de forma suspeita e a forma que ela queria que as leis contra os mestiços fossem aprovadas rapidamente era quase desumana.

-Este menino me sequestrou... -Umbridge fala ao que Harry apenas treme a cabeça e fala.

-Esta mulher veio para Hogwarts para supostamente ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ao qual ela apenas deu uma palestra como devemos deitar no chão e esperar que o ministerio venha nos salvar, não tenho nada contra os aurores, mas devemos aprender pelo menos a noção mais basica de defesa para conseguir ajuda, então quando eu digo o que penso ela me dá detenção sobre isso, esta noite eu chego na suposta detenção e descubro que tenho que escrever linhas algo como Eu não devo desrespeitar o ministerio, quando perguntei sobre tinta ela me falou que eu não precisava, assim que eu escrevi a primeira linha descobri que a pena se tratava de um artigo de magia escuta nivel 2 Uma pena de sangue que deveria apenas ser usada em contratos magicos de nivel superior, vendo que ela queria me forçar a continuar com a detenção eu rapidamente a peguei e vim com ela para informar seus superiores do que ela pretendia fazer, torturar um menor na escola -Amelia encarou a pena e o pergaminho que ainda tinha o sangue de Potter, com um feitiço rapido ela comprovou que o sangue era realmente de Potter, ela encarou a "sub-secretaria" com os olhos flamejantes, afinal ela tinha uma sobrinha na escola e se fosse ela que tivesse recebido detenção?

-Em todos os meus anos eu nunca... AURORES PRENDAM ESTA MULHER -os aurores rapidamente seguram a mulher que tinha começado a gritar e mandar os aurores soltarem ela, mas um dos aurores silencia a mulher que continuava a esbravejar -eu devo agradecer por ter entregue aquela mulher para nós Sr Potter, fique tranquilo em saber que levaremos isso em consideração -de repente todos ficam em silencio ao que o ministro fala.

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? SOLTEM DOLORES IMEDIATAMENTE -Ele se vira para Amelia com o moleque e fala -O que esta acontecendo aqui Amelia? -a mulher encarou firmemente o ministro e fala.

-Sua sub-secretaria foi acusada de tentativa de torturar o Sr Potter e estara apreendida até que as investigações estejam terminadas -o ministro parecia inchar de revolta e fala.

-Isso é uma mentira deslavada... Potter com certeza deve ter forjado tais coisas -de repente Harry levanta o pergaminho que ainda estava em sua mão que parecia escorrer com seu sangue.

-Acha mesmo que eu faria isso ministro? Esta foi a detenção que a sua funcionaria queria que eu fizesse -Todos começam a murmurar furiosamente ao que Fudge começa a suar friamente.

-Tenha mais respeito menino, eu sou o ministro da magia -Harry fixa seus olhos no homem e fala.

-E eu já lhe disse que ser o ministro da magia não me importa... Eu estou cansado das suas interferencias na minha vida ministro, achou mesmo que eu não sabia da sua nova tentativa para conseguir acesso a conta dos Potters? Eu fui informado imediatamente assim que os papeis chegaram em Gringotes, agora você me manda esta cruza de sapo com bruxa para Hogwarts para manchar a tradição honrada da escola? Eu não permitirei isso, eu não vou ter a segurança dos meus amigos e da minha esposa comprometidos por sua ganancia, eu já lhe disse ministro, se quer controle sobre mim eu seria mais do que feliz em realizar o duelo com as leis de Merlin sempre que você quiser -o ministro parecia começar a suar ainda mais e sai pisando duro -Um problema já resolvido, agora se eu pudesse achar alguém de confiança para ser o novo ministro... Ou talvez Ministra -ele encara Amelia que apenas treme a cabeça.

-Estou ocupada demais com as leis Sr Potter... Creio que você vai ter que achar alguém melhor para o cargo -Harry apenas dá de ombros e aparata na frente da mulher -aquele menino... -Harry reaparece na sala de Defesa com um sorriso, ele sai pela porta e começa a assoviar, ele teria que achar alguém melhor para ensinar a classe, quem sabe Remo?

Chegando no salão comunal, os amigos dele o encaram ansiosos ao que Harry se senta com Gina e fala.

-Novidades, não temos mais professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas -Todos encaram o menino incredulo ao que Gina tinha os olhos largos.

-Você matou ela? -Todos ofegam ao que Harry finge uma risada malefica, mas rapidamente começa a falar assim que vê as varinhas apontadas para ele.

-Merlin! Que gente mais senso de humor, simplesmente ela tentou me forçar a escrever linhas com uma pena de sangue, assim que eu descobri que ela queria me torturar eu agarrei o pergaminho e a pena e agarrei o sapo e aparatei para o ministerio, falei com Amelia Bones que pode comprovar que a mulher queria me torturar e então tive uma das minhas discussões amigaveis com o ministro e voltei para cá, como o sapo esta apreendida não creio que ela vá poder dar aulas a menos que o ministerio tenha ensinado o sapo a ensinar aulas por projeção astral -Todos começam a rir ao que Hermione parecia novamente em choque -Rony, parece que Hermione esta chocada novamente, acho que ela precisa da sua terapia novamente -O ruivo no começo fica sem entender, mas vendo o sorriso do amigo ele logo puxa a namorada pela mão para fora da sala comunal -Ele esta enfim aprendendo -Gina apenas solta uma risadinha nos braços do marido.

-Você ama causar uma revolução por onde passa não Sr Potter? -Harry apenas sorri malicioso e fala.

-É muito divertido assim -todos apenas riem do menino poderoso e louco que eles tinham como amigo.

**Homenagem:**

**Ainda sem net, ainda sem tv, mas continuando a escrever.. huhauhau...**

**Morri não pessoal... apenas estava com problemas para vir postar mais capitulos.. embora o Um Novo Hp esteja na reta final... Sei que vocês não querem ouvir isso... Mas tenho outras fics que o povo estão esperando anos para que eu poste aqui... Eu irei postar assim que puder, mas espero que vocês gostem do que irei fazer nessa minha fics doida...**

**Este capitulo vai para todos que comentaram nas minhas fics... Tive que pegar os comentarios e colar em um bloco de notas para ler em casa... Já que meu tempo tava acabando na lan... Fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando...**

**Até qualquer dia pessoal..rs**


	31. Capitulo XXXI Novas Maneiras de se gan

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXXI - Novas Maneiras de se ganhar uma Guerra.**

No dia seguinte muitos se perguntavam sobre a ausencia de Umbridge na mesa dos professores, o proprio diretor se perguntava o que tinha acontecido enquanto Minerva murmurava algo como "Que ele não tenha matado ela...", mas a atenção dos alunos deixam a mesa dos professores quando Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody caminha pelo salão Principal e fala para o diretor.

-Professor Alvo Dumbledore, vim comunicar que um dos seus funcionarios recentemente contratada foi colocada ontem em apreensão sob suspeita de tentativa de torturar um menor de idade, posse de um objeto escuro nivel 1 e supostamente tentativa de terrorismo contra os alunos dessa escola, em vista das acusações a "funcionaria" também conhecida como professora Dolores Umbridge, que estava atuando como professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas esta impossibilitada de continuar a lecionar -ele se vira e todos poderiam ver o velho auror sorrir para o diretor -Eu lhe disse que Potter não aceitaria o sapo velho perto da esposa dele -antes que o diretor pudesse dizer algo, o velho auror começa a caminhar pelo salão, mas ele pára brevemente no lado de Harry -Bom trabalho garoto, se estiver interessado em ser um auror mande uma coruja para mim -Harry apenas lança um sorriso para o homem que sai cantarolando algo sobre um ministro, uma bebida e um chute nos paises baixos que muitos não compreenderam bem.

Todos os alunos e professores sem excessão encararam Harry com os olhos largos, isso parecia enervar o menino que fala.

-O que? Eu não achei que ia aprender muita coisa dela mesmo -ele se levanta e dá um beijo na sua esposa e sai andando e assobiando como se não tivesse feito nada.

O diretor ficou um tempo chocado antes dele soltar um gemido e ir para o escritorio tentar achar uma substituição adequada para o cargo de professor.

Minerva iria aparecer aquela noite e dizer sobre o velho diretor contratar Remo para o cargo, afinal ele tinha ensinado Harry muito bem no passado.

Os dias se tornaram semanas e quando um mês já tinha se passado na escola todos pareciam ter caido em uma rotina, estudar, se divertir e conversar com as pessoas de outras casas, ninguém parecia se lembrar dos anos antes de Harry Potter ter entrado na escola, onde todos brigavam por suas casas e o preconceito parecia correr solto, algumas pessoas que ainda tentavam instigar tais maneiras pareciam apenas receber olhares de pena e de indiferença, ninguém mais parecia ter forças para manter tal odio ou raiva, até mesmo Malfoy parecia mais simpatico com Potter e seus amigos, mas talvez isso fosse o fato da menina que andava grudada nele que parecia ter uma fama meio ruim nos Estados Unidos que consistia em nela entrando no salão principal da escola e castrado um menino que tinha feito algo que a aborreceu na frente dos professores.

Remo Lupin tinha aceito o cargo como professor, algo que ele fez meio vacilante com seu pequeno problema peludo como os amigos e o sobrinho postiço chamava, mas sempre que ele estava indisposto sua namorada, Ninfandora Tonks, ou simplesmente Tonks se você não quisesse uma bruxa metamorfomaga louca atrás de você o amaldiçoando, assumiria as classes de forma meio irreverente, o fato que toda vez que ela entrava na sala ela acabava tropeçando nos proprios pés ou terminava amaldiçoando a estante de livros de Remo todas as vezes parecia divertir muito todos os alunos, menos Remo que tinha que substituir os livros ou os proteger de maneira bem mais poderosa a cada dia.

Mas em um dia normal como qualquer um, Harry estava almoçando com seus amigos quando as portas do salão principal voam abertos e Severo Snape caminha para ele com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ao que muitos ofegaram, já que acreditavam que ele não poderia fazer tal feito.

-Eu encontrei a resposta Harry -o moreno praticamente pula da cadeira, beija Gina e murmura algo antes de desaparecer com o professor.

-Como você controla aquele garoto Gina? -Hermione pergunta exasperada, ela nunca entenderia como a amiga dela poderia ficar tranquila quando o marido dela poderia mudar o mundo em apenas alguns dias.

-Pratica leva a perfeição Mione -a ruiva sorri de forma misteriosa ao qual a morena apenas solta um gemido, ela odiava quando os dois faziam aquelas sitações misteriosas e deixavam as respostas no ar.

Harry e Severo apareceram na sala precisa e o menino poderia ver o que o professor tinha lhe dito, a poção parecia mudar de cor a cada momento e o professor aponta para um microscopio onde o sangue de Remo estava.

-Estive pensando na ligação entre a transformação e um possivel parasita, como achamos no sangue de Lupin... Eu estive pensando em como duas coisas poderiam estar forçando ao mesmo tempo o sistema nervoso de um humano, então compreendi que a ligação magica deveria ter sido feita originalmente por uma poção, testei uma poção de animago no sangue de Remo e descobri uma semelhança identica ao que você viu quando comparou ao sangue de Black, então me aprofundei um pouco na historia da poção de animago e descobri que existiram muitas poções falhas na epoca... Alguns bruxos não eram organizados e um deles parecia deixar a receita de uma poção envolvendo um feitiço de transformação misturados, agora isso pode ser apenas uma suposição, mas o bruxo pode ter feito a poção e tentado lançar o feitiço, mas ao inves de criar sua forma animaga ele foi transformado em um Lobisomen... A fúria do lobo pode ter feito ele contaminar as outras pessoas por este parasita que tinha vestigios da poção, se este for o caso, usando a mistura que criamos a partir do elixir com a poção que Lilian e você começaram poderemos ter a chave para retirar o parasita do sistema fazendo com que apenas a maldição continue, mas o feitiço é tão simples que acho que um simples infinite incantante poderia ser o caso -Os olhos de Harry voam largos ao que ele começa a ver a pesquisa, poderia ser, aquela poderia ser a chave, no mesmo instante ele manda o patrono para Remo para testar a teoria, se eles estivessem certos, aquela guerra terminaria mais rapido do que ele estava pensando.

Os testes para a poção duraram pelo menos uma semana, Remo parecia tentar não parecer tão esperançoso, mas sempre que ele estava sozinho com Tonks, o velho lobo parecia mostrar seus medos caso as suas esperanças se colidissem com algum erro, mas Harry queria ter todas as certezas possiveis para lhe dar a poção, assim que ele se assegurou que tudo estava perfeito, eles conduziram Remo para uma jaula fortificada e lhe entregaram a poção, o homem elevou uma sobrancelha ao qual Harry suspira.

-Não tenho certeza o que acontecerá quando o parasita morrer, ainda teremos que desfazer a maldição e você ainda vai ter a poção do animago em seus sistema... Se você se transformar não saberemos se você vai estar no controle então queremos ter certeza que tudo vai dar certo -Harry parecia meio rasgado, mas ele encara diretamente o tio e fala -Eu tenho fé que vai dar certo Remo... Eu tenho certeza que vou ajudar você -O homem sorri para o menino e toma a poção.

Tinha sido uma noite terrivel para todos, Tonks se recusava a deixar o lado da jaula onde o namorado tremia e retorcia em dor, Harry nunca desviou os olhos nem quando Gina o abraçou, ele precisava estar certo que Remo ficaria bem, Sírius vinha e ia a toda hora, ele parecia querer ficar com o amigo, mas vendo ele sem poder fazer nada deixava o maroto intranquilo e ele preferiria correr pela floresta.

Severo fingia encarar as notas das poções, mas ele não poderia esconder o tremor ao ver o homem se retorcendo na jaula enquanto todos esperavam que o parasita morresse, ele poderia ser um homem bom em esconder o que sentia, mas ele não era tão desumano a ponto de não sentir pena do homem que segurava seu proprio grito, ele estava para conferir novamente as notas quando ele percebe um livro de Herbologia que ele tinha pego as pressas nas coisas de Potter.

Ele começou a ver as notas dentro do livro, da mesma maneira que ele tinha escrito no seu livro de Poções do sexto ano, mas parecia que a pessoa que tinha escrito parecia decifrar algumas caracteristicas de algumas plantas que nem mesmo os melhores Herbologistas tinham conseguido.

Severo encarou Potter de uma forma curiosa, ele não acreditava que o menino fosse muito apaixonado por plantas, mas então ele notou o nome na frente do livro.

_Neville F. Longobotton._

Longobotton? Foi o primeiro pensamento de Snape, o menino não tinha apresentado aptidão alguma em sua classe, tudo bem que ele tinha aterrorizado o menino durante anos, mas ele jamais demonstrou conhecimento algum em poções.

Mas ao que parecia ele tinha um potencial impressionante em Herbologia.

Comparando algumas notas do menino ele se encontrou com uma passagem que o interessou e muito.

Quando feita a pesquisa com o Elixir da vida, Severo e Harry tinham tentado achar uma alternativa para que eles não precisassem do elixir de Nicolau Flamel, não que eles odiassem o homem, mas fabricar o elixir por anos não seria algo que eles queriam colocar nas costas do velho amigo de Harry.

-Eu não acredito que você recusou a pedra filosofal -Severo fala incredulo quando Harry lhe contou a proposta de Nicolau.

-Por que no nome de Merlin eu iria querer aquilo? Não quero imortalidade e já tenho dinheiro o suficiente... Não preciso disso, só traria mais problemas para mim e Nicolau e meu amigo e quero que ele esteja aqui para conhecer meus filhos se eu ainda estiver vivo depois dessa guerra -Severo apenas tremeu a cabeça, aquele menino jamais poderia ser um Sonserino de verdade.

Mas foi em uma das passagens de uma planta que Severo não conhecia que ele viu algo que o deixou boquiaberto.

_Um efeito causado pela lua minguante nessa planta e que ela parece absorver caracteristicas quando banhadas em diferentes poções, certo dia estava ajudando professora Sprout a replantar algumas mudas quando deixei cair meu chocolate quente nela, a planta parecia no começo murchar e morrer, mas quando voltei no dia seguinte para cuidar ela parecia exalar um leve aroma achocolatado e sua seiva tinha o gosto de chocolate, voltei com mais algumas poções (molho picante realmente é ruim em seiva) e descobri que algumas poções são absorvidas e se tornam a propriedade da planta, eu queria ter contado para a professora Sprout, mas tenho medo que ela me proiba de vir aqui por fazer experimentos nas plantas dela._

O menino tinha criado uma inovação e estava escondendo por ter medo da professora Sprout o proibir de ir para a estufa? Severo daria uma estufa inteira para o menino se ele conseguisse pesquisar mais plantas dessa forma, silenciosamente ele chama Harry que ainda mantinha vigilancia de Remo e mostra o que encontrou, os olhos do menino voam largos e ele murmura algo como "Ainda tentando se esconder".

De repente a atenção dos dois bruxos vai para Remo que tinha soltado um grito penetrante e logo começou a mudar de forma, Tonks encarava o namorado com lágrimas escorrendo, ela não conseguia suportar ver alguém tão gentil naquela dor toda, mas então o lobo cinza na sua frente parecia abrir os olhos e a encara fixamente, mas não eram os olhos selvagens de um monstro que Remo descreveu uma noite para ela.

Eram os olhos castanhos suaves do homem que ela amava.

-Deu certo... -Ela murmura e logo pula do chão e sai abraçando a todos, assim que ela abraça Harry, ela começa a beijar o rosto do menino que causou o lobo e a ruiva ao lado rosnarem para a mulher -Er... Desculpa... -Ela se aproxima da jaula que parecia se desfazer, Remo tentava se levantar, mas a dor ainda parecia prolongada, Harry se transformou em seu grifo e parecia das instruções para o novo lobo animago.

-Eu queria entender o que eles estão dizendo -Hermione fala ao ver Harry tentando corrigir a postura do lobo.

-Harry esta tentando fazer com que Remo assuma uma postura mais natural a de um lobo, assim quando ele voltar a forma humana ele não sentirá tanta dor -a morena se vira para a amiga que bate um dedo na tempora -Eu posso ouvir tudo o que ele fala com o Remo pela mente -a menina cabeceia e logo eles vêem os dois animais grunhindo um para o outro e em menos de um minuto um Remo Lupin apareceu de volta com um sorriso largo que ninguém tinha visto em anos.

-Eu estou curado... -Tonks pula no namorado e o beija apaixonadamente, todos começam a assoviar e a bater palmas enquanto Severo apenas faz uma face desgostosa e tenta sair sem ninguém o ver.

-Obrigado... Severo... -Sírius fala assim que eles estavam fora da sala precisa, o professor de poções encarou o velho inimigo de escola, no começo ele queria dizer algo contra isso, mas meses trabalhando com Potter, Lupin e Black parecia fazer com que as brigas infantis perdessem o sentido agora.

-Não foi nada... -Ele se vira para ir, mas Sírius entrega um papel para ele antes de voltar para a comemoração.

A receita para poção contra ressaca.

Percebendo os ingredientes simples que ia, o homem só pode rir e imaginar como Black (que era pessimo em poções) tinha tombado com aquela descoberta.

Alvo Dumbledore se sentou confuso no seu escritorio sobre os ultimos eventos.

Quando o ministerio tinha o forçado a contratar Umbridge, ele já se preparava para ter problemas na sua escola, aquela mulher tinha sido uma das mais radicais em suprimir o povo magico não-humano que ele já tinha conhecido, mas nem mesmo um dia completo em sua escola e Harry Potter tinha conseguido que a mulher fosse presa por tentativa de tortura e posse de um objeto das trevas.

O anuncio do compromisso de Remo Lupin como professor tinha trazido algum efeito negativo, alguns pais estavam cientes da condição do homem e não queriam um lobisomen perto dos filhos deles, mas novamente Harry Potter assumiu o controle e declarou que ele estaria curando os lobisomens do mundo em alguns meses.

Muitos não acreditavam no menino, mas assim que Remo Lupin entrou no salão principal naquela noite, onde ele tinha sido banhado pela luz da lua cheia, todos ficaram perplexos com o menino que apenas disse que o tio dele merecia a felicidade finalmente.

Os boatos da cura se espalharam como um rastilho de polvora, o ministro tentou conseguir a poção para declarar um valor para que muitos Lobisomens (que não tinham emprego por causa do ministerio) não tivessem dinheiro o suficiente para comprar a cura, mas então Harry e Severo tinham ido a St Mungus e entregue um estoque imenso da poção e Harry novamente tinha mandado o ministro para o inferno dizendo que aquela poção era uma criação dele, Lilian Evans Potter, Nicolau Flameu e Severo Snape, caso todos eles ficassem loucos o bastante para darem a poção para ficar no controle do ministerio, então o ministerio poderia fazer o que quisesse com a poção, mas como isso era algo impossivel de acontecer que ele calasse a boca e fosse embora ao qual uma verdadeira multidão aplaudiu o menino.

Severo parecia se tornar um homem popular, sua imagem de professor assustador de poções parecia desaparecer assim que uma pequena menina o abraçou na frente de todos e agradeceu por ter curado o pai dela da doença do cachorrinho como ela chamava.

Muitos dos alunos o viam diferente agora, ele já não tentava mais esconder o que sentia e foi apenas com algumas surpresas que uma noite o professor se levantou da mesa e caminhou até a professora Sinistra e a pediu em casamento.

Todos os planos de Harry Potter pareciam estar dando frutos, mas isso estava debilitando apenas algumas das forças de Voldemort e o diretor estava preocupado com o que aconteceria em breve.

De repente uma chamada de Flú e Alvo corre para a lareira.

-Esta tendo um ataque na casa dos parentes de Potter... Comensais da morte estão... -Mas a mensagem e cortada ao que uma explosão acontece, Dumbledore se vira rapidamente para Fawkes e lhe pedir para o levar para a rua dos Alfeneiros quando ele vê a fênix desaparecer em um flash de luz.

_Nessas horas que eu odeio ter a minha idade._

Então ele rapidamente lança o pó de flú na lareira e vai para a casa de Arabella Figg.

Harry estava sentado em um sofá com Gina em seus braços perto da lareira com os amigos proximos fazendo suas lições de casa calmamente, eventualmente alguém perguntaria algo para Harry que responderia facilmente enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo cabelo vermelho de sua esposa, mas de repente todos se surpreendem ao que uma bola de fogo surge do nada, todos pulam com suas varinhas já na mão ao que Harry apenas encara o fogo com um olhar calmo.

-O que aconteceu Fawkes? -O moreno pergunta ao que todos encaram ele sem entender ao que a bola de fogo começa a lançar uma canção meio sobrenatural que enche os corações de todos de um sentimento bom e a bela fênix aparece diante de todos, a ave se vira para Harry e parecia fixar seus olhos negros no verde esmeralda do menino.

Parecia como se Harry visse uma cena de uma penseira, bruxos lançando feitiços nas casas enquanto juntavam trouxas no meio da rua, alguns torturavam os adultos enquanto lançavam a maldição imperio nos adolescentes para bater um ao outro e em pior caso atacar as meninas em volta, Harry encara a cena com os olhos em chamas, mas então seus olhos recaem em uma casa que ele jurou nunca mais chegar perto.

-O diretor que lhe mandou aqui? -Harry pergunta com um olhar avaliador ao que a fênix solta outra nota de advertencia, suspirando ruidosamente ele se vira para Gina e fala -Tenho que resolver algumas coisas amor -a ruiva estava para dizer que iria junto quando notou os olhos do marido, ela não poderia ir dessa vez.

-Me prometa que voltará seguro -Harry encarou fixamente os olhos cor de mel dela antes de lhe beijar e desaparecer em uma racha de trovão com Fawkes desaparecendo em um flash de luz em seguida.

-O que aconteceu Gina? -Hermione pergunta preocupada com a amiga ao qual Rony abraça sua irmã que chora.

-Ele precisa ir resolver problemas com Tom... Mas ele também vai ter que encarar o passado dele... -a ruiva apenas ficou ali abraçada ao seu irmão e desejando que seu marido estivesse bem quando voltasse.

Os comensais da morte estavam aproveitando o caos que eles estavam criando, eles tinham erguido um poderoso feitiço que impedia de alguém aparatar ou usar chave de portal, alguns funcionarios do ministerio sob a maldição imperio estava desviando qualquer conexão da area para quase fora do país, não tinha como quaisquer dos defensores da luz chegarem a tempo de salvar qualquer pessoa de Surrey.

-Que tal brincarmos com aquelas menininhas ali Flint? -Um comensal da morte fala para o jovem recruta, Marcus Flint sempre desejou fazer parte da elite dos comensais da morte que seu pai falava tanto, hoje ele estava passando por uma das lendarias diversões que os amigos comentavam, ele se vira para a menina que tentava proteger as duas irmãs mais nova, ele estava para lançar a maldição imperio na menina mais velha quando todos se surpreendem com o som de um trovão rachando completamente os feitiços anti-aparição, todos se viram para a origem do som quando um som ainda mais tenebroso surge pelo ar.

Os comensais se viram para ver um garoto caminhando calmamente pela rua dos Alfeneiros, uma espada em sua mão que parecia ser a fonte do som, cada passo que o menino dava se poderia ouvir o som de metal contra o concreto de uma forma arrepiante, Marcus se vira para os mais velhos para receber ordens, mas até mesmo os homens estavam com medo do menino, se lembrando das lições que receberá de seu pai, Marcus aponta a varinha e grita.

-AVADA KEDRAVA -o feitiço verde vai em direção do menino que apenas coloca sua espada na frente fazendo com que a maldição fosse absorvida pela lâmina.

-Não... Não pode ser... -Um dos comensais parecia deixar a máscara cair e Marcus encara o homem confuso, por que ele estava com medo? Por que sua maldição não matou o menino? -RETIRADA... -o homem gritou, mas o menino sorriu, um sorriso que assombraria todos os homens pelos próximos anos que estariam em Azkaban, com um movimento de mão uma forte proteção cai sobre Surrey inteira, ninguém escaparia aquela noite.

Alvo Dumbledore juntamente com a maioria das pessoas que ele tinha recrutado para a Ordem enfim tinham achado uma brecha onde eles poderiam aparatar que era a mais próxima de Surrey, eles teriam que correr para salvar quem eles pudessem, mas ele tinha poucas esperanças que muitas pessoas tivessem sobrevivido ao ataque, depois de aparecer quase perto da Irlanda e depois não conseguir quebrar os feitiços que os comensais da morte tinham colocado em Surrey, eles tinham enfim determinado que eles aparatariam na borda do feitiço e correriam para o local, mas assim que eles chegam onde deveriam haver corpos de trouxas, eles encontram muitos desmaiados, mas vivos e ao que parecia saudaveis, isso confundiu o diretor até que Alastor puxa seu braço.

Pelo menos vinte comensais da morte estavam caidos no chão com ferimentos causados por algo cortante, não parecia ser algo que correria risco de vida, mas alguns chegaram a perder uma mão por inteiro nesse combate, todos começam a correr mais rapidamente ao que eles chegam onde a luta ainda estava acontecendo e o que eles viram o chocaram ainda mais.

Dez comensais da morte tentavam se esconder enquanto Harry Potter apontava sua espada e sua mão para cada lugar onde estavam os comensais e dinamitava com puro poder mágico, eles tentavam revidar, mas o menino se movia tão rapido que eles não conseguiam seguir seus movimentos.

Harry parecia estar fazendo algo como uma aparatação, mas não havia som ou demora em sua reaparição, no mesmo instante que alguém apontava ao longe, ele já aparecia bem em frente e usava sua espada, Marcus Flint encarava ainda com medo o menino e tentava o amaldiçoar, mas de nada adiantava, foi quando ele notou algo que o deixou ainda mais amedrontado.

Ele estava sozinho contra aquele menino.

-Você sabia que eu posso ler mentes? -Harry fala com um sorriso maniaco que fez a alma do menino gelar -Eu vi o que você queria fazer com aquelas meninas e o irmão delas... Eu vi o como você queria torturar todos eles e depois os matar... -a cada passo Marcus tentava todas as maldições que ele poderia, mas nenhuma parecia passar por aquela espada -Eu sei o que você esta pensando... Harry Potter não é um assassino... Ele é um bobo como o diretor que gosta de dar segundas chances para os outros... Mas uma coisa... -Ele fica a centimetros de Marcus que deixa a varinha cair -Eu não sou o diretor -Sem desviar o olhar Harry finca a espada na perna do menino que deixa sair um grito agudo -Eu não tenho medo de acabar com sua existencia... Mas vou lhe dar uma chance, apenas uma chance... De você me dizer algo para que eu não acabe com sua vida... -Marcus ainda parecia em choque por causa da dor e não fala nada, Harry revira um pouco a espada fazendo o menino gritar novamente -Eu estou perdendo a paciencia Flint -o menino então começa a chorar e Harry fixa seus olhos verdes sem os oculos e o menino mais velho desmaia -Patetico -ele retira a espada e fala -Gostou do show diretor? -Todos da Ordem se surpreendem com o tom do menino ao qual o diretor fala.

-Eu realmente não aprovo os seus metodos Sr Potter... -Harry apenas dá de ombros e fala.

-Que bom que eu não estou interessado na sua aprovação não é? -Harry se vira para a única casa que não tinha sido atacada e suspira -Depois de todos estes anos... -Com um movimento de mão ele lança um feitiço batendo na porta da casa dos Dursleys -Toc Toc... -De repente todos escutam o som de um tiro e uma onda de poder passa por todos os magos dali, o diretor corre para dentro da casa dos Dursleys quando uma figura ruiva passa por ele.

-Harry... -Gina pára de repente ao ver o namorado encarando os "parentes" dele, sua aura de poder ainda o envolvendo e com os olhos em chamas.

-...Não se importando se as pessoas a sua volta estivessem morrendo... Vocês poderiam ter salvo crianças e até mesmo algumas mães de pesadelos viventes, mas quiseram apenas assegurar que a baleia do filho de vocês estavam bem... Eu jamais vi tamanha desconsideração com os seus próprios e pensar que o diretor queria que eu voltasse para este lugar infernal... -Gina nota com assombro um revolver caido no chão, parecia que o cano tinha explodido e se poderia ver um pouco de manchas de sangue perto onde a mão de Válter Dursley tinha se machucado.

-Eu sabia que isso era culpa sua... Você trouxe estes anormais para cá... Eu deveria... Eu deveria... -Mas Harry tinha aparecido na frente do seu tio e metido um murro no nariz do homem e fala friamente.

-Sabe de uma coisa... Isso poderia ser uma lição que eu deveria ter aprendido com Tom Riddle, quando ele tinha a minha idade ele foi procurar sua familia e então percebendo o como a familia dele tinha o tratado durante toda sua vida ele os matou sem piedade alguma, ainda estou indeciso se salvar vocês foi uma boa coisa -Válter Dursley tinha saido de seu choque de ter sido esmurrado pelo sobrinho e se levanta para retaliar ao qual Harry coloca a espada a poucos milimetros do pescoço do tio -Não me teste Dursley... Embora eu não deseje ser como Voldemort, eu não perderia meu sono se arrancasse sua cabeça -Petunia deixa sair um grito estridente ao que Harry se vira para ela -Eu nunca entenderei o como minha mãe estava relacionada com você... Não me tratar bem ou me repugnar eu até compreenderia, pois eu não sou "normal", mas se sentar na sua sala e deixar os seus vizinhos serem amaldiçoados, torturados, serem forçados a violentar meninas, cortar crianças com facas e tentarem matar suas proprias crianças... Você sabia que a proteção poderia segurar até que a ajuda chegasse... Por que não tentou os salvar? POR QUE VOCÊ TEVE QUE DEIXAR TUDO ACONTECER? -Petunia se agarrava a Dudley que não parecia entender o que estava acontecendo e tentava sair para atacar o menino que tinha atacado seu pai, mas de repente Harry sente uma mão segurando a sua e ele sente um conforto que ele nunca poderia sentir naquela casa, olhando para baixo ele se encontra com os dois olhos cor de mel que transmitiam a mesma onda de amor que ele sentiu desde a primeira vez -Gina... -Ela coloca um dedo nos lábios dele e fala.

-Não diga nada amor... Vamos embora -Harry se vira para sair, mas antes ele eleva a mão para o teto da casa e murmura algo, a casa parecia vislumbrar durante alguns segundos antes de voltar ao normal, Petunia encara o sobrinho e faz a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

-O... O que você fez? -o menino encara fixamente a mulher com ódio e fala.

-Retirei completamente a proteção da casa... Eu não deixarei mais proteções que minha mãe deixou para trás defendendo criaturas como vocês, nem mesmo animais eu poderia os chamar, já que animais ainda protegem seus proprios... Monstros como vocês não vão se beneficiar com a proteção da minha magia -ele se vira e vê muitas familias chorando, Petunia ainda parecia querer dizer para o menino colocar as proteções de volta, mas o olhar dele a deixou com medo, ela tinha ouvido Lílian falar sobre Voldemort e se o menino estivesse dizendo a verdade sobre ele matar sua propria familia, ela sabia que tinha sido sortuda em apenas perder a proteção da casa.

Harry saiu da casa para ver um caos sem precedentes, muitas crianças choravam e se agarravam aos pais que pareciam com medo de fazer algo com suas proprias crianças, Harry treme a cabeça e com um murmurio todos começam a cair no sono no mesmo lugar, com uma onda de mão ele lança um feitiço na proteção que tinha criado e parecia como se pequenos feitiços iam em direção de cada pessoa, assim que eles eram atingidos eles vislumbravam com uma cor avermelhada antes de sumirem do nada.

-O que você fez? -Gina pergunta surpresa ao que um casal abraçado a filha pequena desaparecem.

-Apaguei a mente deles, restaurei uma boa parte dos seus corpos e retirei efeitos prolongados de maldições e estou mandando de volta para suas casas onde eles pensaram que era apenas um sonho ruim... Eles ainda vão sentir um pouco de dor, mas nada tão grave -de repente ele suspira e murmura -Velho intrometido chegando -o diretor pára em frente do casal e fala.

-Temos que conversar Sr Potter -Harry encara o diretor com um olhar aborrecido e fala.

-Isso não funcionou o ano passado inteiro, você quer voltar nisso novamente? -o diretor parecia ficar ainda mais agitado e fala.

-Isso não e mais uma questão de onde você mora ou o que você fez... Isso daqui não e lugar para uma criança -Ele aponta para os comensais caidos no chão, Harry solta uma risada seca e fala.

-Isso é rico, vindo do homem que chegou uma hora atrasado e teve que contar com a ajuda de uma criança para que não houvesse uma pilha de corpos que ele teria que relatar para o ministro incompetente que nem sequer mandou um auror... -De repente Marcus Flint parecia voltar a consciencia e demonstrando a sua fama de ter a inteligencia de ogro que tinha na escola, ele pega a varinha e lança uma maldição mortal para Harry.

O moreno tinha visto a maldição vindo em sua direção e estava para bloquear quando sente alguém lhe segurando, ele nota com horror a maldição indo em direção de Gina.

-NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO -Uma onda de poder ainda mais intensa que antes saiu do corpo de Harry e passou por todos ali presentes, Alvo juntamente com muitos da Ordem foram jogados no chão com o impacto, mas o poder foi em direção de outra pessoa.

Marcus Flint tinha um sorriso nos lábios achando que enfim tinha cumprido algo para seu mestre, mas então seu olhar de orgulho se torna de pânico ao que sua maldição some no meio daquela onda de poder, de repente a magia o atinge com uma intensidade sem precedentes.

Os únicos vestigios de Marcus Flint na rua dos Alfeneiros era sua capa, sua máscara de comensal e uma pilha de cinzas que começaram a desaparecer com o vento.

Harry encara onde o corpo do menino tinha desaparecido para sua esposa, ele a afastou um pouco e a conferiu por um longo tempo.

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO? -Gina se assusta ao ouvir o marido gritando com ela daquela forma -VOCÊ TEM IDEIA DO QUE QUASE FEZ? O QUE VOCÊ TINHA NA CABEÇA? -a ruiva encarou o marido com um olhar de espanto que logo se tornou bravo.

-O que eu estava pensando? Que eu não queria ver o meu marido morto... ERA ISSO QUE EU ESTAVA PENSANDO... -Harry treme a cabeça e fala.

-Eu treinei a vida inteira para isso... Eu sabia que não iria morrer, só Tom tem poder para fazer isso e você quase se mata por nada? -a ruiva parecia se inchar e fala.

-Nada? NADA? O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM NADA? ENTÃO MEU MARIDO MORRER NÃO VALE NADA? -Harry então suspira pesadamente e fala.

-Você não compreende... -Ele estava para aparatar quando ela segura seu braço.

-Mas agora você vai me dizer o que quis dizer com "você não compreende..." -Harry parecia enfim perder toda a raiva e encarou a ruiva fixamente.

O que Gina não esperava era a intensidade dos sentimentos que Harry mandaria para ela, era dez vezes mais poderosa do que quando ele disse que a amava, ele estava praticamente abrindo sua alma para ela e ela enfim parecia compreender o que ele queria dizer.

-A profecia... Tom só pode morrer na minha mão... E... E eu só posso morrer pelas mãos dele... -Gina soltou o braço dele e então ele fala -Mas você pensa que eu teria continuado se você tivesse sido morta? Agora você entende por que eu não quero trazer você comigo? Não porque você não é capaz, mas porque você ainda não esta pronta em entrar em uma luta onde eu poderei ser ferido... De certa forma esta guerra é minha... Eu que tenho que terminar ela... Eu irei lhe ensinar tudo que sei e não tenha duvidas, você pode até mesmo ganhar em um duelo com a cabra velha... Mas você precisa estar pronta para entender que talvez a guerra não seja fácil... -Gina enfim se abraça ao marido e começa a chorar, ela teve suas duvidas sim sobre ele ir lutar sozinho, mas ela pensava que ele a achava incapaz, que ela não era forte o bastante, mas ele tinha razão, se ela o visse em uma batalha e fosse ferido, ela deixaria tudo para ir atrás dele e o ajudar, ela tinha que aprender a confiar que ele sairia bem das batalhas, ela teria que aprender a lutar ao lado dele.

Os dois nem percebem que os membros da Ordem estava os rodeando, mas Harry percebe que Alvo parecia querer o chamar novamente para uma conversa, notando que suas reservas de magia estavam chegando ao limite, ele encara o céu onde a proteção ainda estava brilhando e fala.

-Hora de voltar para a escola e terminar a lição da professora Mcgonagall -com um estalar de dedos a proteção que envolvia Surrey se estilhaça, enquanto todos encaram a proteção se quebrando, eles não vêem o jovem casal desaparecendo com um pequeno estalo.

-Esqueça o treinamento de auror, eu contrato o menino no próximo mês se ele quiser -Alastor fala ao que todos se viram para onde o casal estava -E ainda contrato a Weasley se o que Potter disse for verdade -ele lança um sorriso para Alvo que manda uma carranca para o homem.

-Você quer dizer Sra Potter não, Alastor? -Hestia Jones fala ao que o velho auror se vira para ela.

-Como? -a mulher solta uma risada e conta sobre os dois serem casados ao que o auror apenas puxa seu cantil e toma uma dose de uma bebida -Jovens de hoje em dia... -Todos começam a rir ao que os membros da Ordem começam a vasculhar os comensais e os vestigios de Marcus Flint.

Naquela madrugada na mansão Potter, um retrato na biblioteca se surpreende ao que uma luz surge do nada o despertando de seu sono, Merlin estava crente que todos estariam fora da mansão por alguns meses, mas assim que ele vai para o quadro mais próximo da luz, ele vê seu muitas vezes neto sentado em uma mesa com vários livros e um computador trabalhando de forma determinada.

-Harry, meu garoto... O que faz aqui esta hora? -o homem pergunta gentilmente ao qual o menino se encosta na sua poltrona e fecha os olhos.

-Tem que haver uma forma de acabar com esta guerra sem causar tantas mortes vô... -Merlin conjura uma cadeira e fala.

-Me diga o que aconteceu meu garoto... Não posso ajudar se eu não saber os problemas... -Harry então contou, sobre a batalha em Surrey, sobre a confrontação com seus parentes, sobre Gina quase ser morta e a briga deles, sobre como sua magia tinha reagido e vaporizado o garoto que tinha tentado matar sua esposa e o sentimento que estava correndo a alma dele agora -Eu vejo... Você quer o que muitos tentaram por eras incansaveis meu menino, o fim de uma guerra sem derramamento de sangue... Muitos quase conseguiram e muitos falharam... Mas eu acredito que se alguém fosse conseguir que este fosse você -Harry suspira novamente e fala.

-Eu gostaria de ter a sua fé em mim vô -o velho homem solta uma risada ao qual Harry volta seus olhos para o computador.

-Aparelho fascinante... Me lembro uma vez quando impressionei Arthur com uma figura de trem a vapor que eu tinha encontrado pelas minhas aventuras pelo tempo... Mas este aparelho realmente é algo revolucionario... Uma pena que os bruxos ainda tenham mente tão fechadas para conceitos novos... -Harry sorri para o seu avô e fala.

-Isso realmente vem a mão quando você não pode carregar mais de mil livros em sua bolsa... -de repente a tela fica presa ao que Harry solta um suspiro -Eu não acredito que Sírius andou mexendo no meu computador novamente... Se ele anda vendo aqueles tipos de sites novamente... -Merlin parecia ficar meio envergonhado ao que Harry eleva uma sobrancelha -Eu quero perguntar o que vocês dois andaram vendo no meu computador? -o retrato parecia murmurar algo como dúvidas sobre como os corpos podem ser flexiveis ao que Harry apenas treme a cabeça -Vocês sabem como é dificil retirar virus do computador? Nem magia poderia resol... -De repente Harry fica com os olhos arregalados e ele começa a jogar os livros pelo alto enquanto buscava pelas informações que precisava, Merlin ficou em silencio sabendo que seu neto precisava se concentrar no seu trabalho, muitas vezes ele atrapalhou Harry no meio de uma pesquisa que fez o menino irritado, pois estava perto de uma descoberta e tinha que começar tudo novamente.

Em poucos minutos Harry parecia chamar quase todos os livros da biblioteca e ainda mais livros sobre computação, assim que ele termina o que estava fazendo, ele tinha um sorriso maligno que fez Merlin questionar a sanidade de seu descendente.

-Você vai me contar o seu plano maquiavelico ou vai ficar ai me encarando com este sorriso mau que eu odeio? -Harry solta uma risada e fala.

-Digamos que encontrei uma forma de terminar com a guerra mais rápido do que eu imaginava e que Tom vai com certeza ficar furioso comigo... -Harry então começa a explicar seu plano para Merlin, o homem escutou tudo atentamente e assim que o neto termina o homem tinha o mesmo sorriso que o descendente.

-Eu acredito que você encontrou uma nova forma de guerrear que vai deixar muita gente pasma meu menino -Harry apenas sorri e aparata para a escola onde ele não se importaria com os alarmes da torre das meninas, ele apareceria no quarto de Gina a beijaria com vontade antes de ir dormir deixando a ruiva se perguntando o que tinha deixado seu marido tão animadinho.

**Homenagem:**

**Ei pessoal, eu sei, ainda sem sorte com a net, mas enfim recuperei a minha tv... Pelo menos posso assistir alguma coisa para não morrer de tedio..rsrs**

**Mas espero que vocês estejam gostando dos cap... Sei que estou demorando muito, mas estou me esforçando o máximo para escrever...**

**Mas tenho algo para pedir para vocês...**

**ENTREM PARA A ASSOCIAÇÃO "FAÇAM UM AUTOR FELIZ" NÃO É PRECISO DINHEIRO NEM NADA, APENAS UM COMENTARIO... SEJA PARA ELOGIAR OU XINGAR (lembrem-se que sou pessimo em portugues e por isso vocês vão ter que me desculpar por causa dos meus erros... Ah sim e eu não tenho uma beta)**

**Então, façam um autor feliz se unindo a associação faça um autor feliz com comentarios... custa nada, apenas um comentário, sei que vários autores (eu sei to sendo egoista e falando de mim mesmo) mas sei que muitos também gostariam de comentarios...**

**Até quando eu conseguir ir na lan do meu amigo de novo huhauhauha...**


	32. Capitulo XXXII Furtivo? Eu?

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXXII - Furtivo? Eu?**

Em uma sala secreta nos confins da mansão da antiga e nobre casa dos Averys uma figura caminhava de um lado para o outro soltando silvos enraivecidos enquanto pensanva em todos os seus recentes fracassos.

Quando ele foi "derrotado" por Potter naquele infeliz dia das bruxas o maior bruxo das trevas do mundo teve muito tempo para pensar nas suas estrategias, seus comensais tinham o abandonado como se ele não fosse nada, seu exercito tinha se dividido e sumido enquanto apenas alguns leais servos foram mandados para Azkaban ao que ele estava planejando os resgatar em breve.

Mas o problema sempre voltava para aquele moleque.

Potter.

Como um mero bebê poderia vencer o maior bruxo de todos os tempos? Que tipo de poder ele celebrava para tal feito? Ele sabia que parte de sua derrota era culpa daquela sangue-ruim da mãe do garoto, mas apenas proteção antiga não bastaria para fazer a maldição dele refletir sobre ele.

Por treze anos ele ficou vagando pela Albânia tentando descobrir uma forma de voltar, quando ele conheceu Quirill, ele pensou ter encontrado uma forma de arrumar seus planos para voltar ao seu corpo, mas por algum motivo ele não pode entrar em Hogwarts e o professor inutil morreu na frente do bobo velho.

Então novamente ele estava em seu exilio quando a um ano Rabicho apareceu dizendo ainda querer lhe servir, ele não diria não para uma ajuda, mas ele ainda se sentia traido por aquele ser patetico que também tinha o abandonado e a explicação tosca que ele tinha confundido Albânia com Alemanha por dois anos não o agradou em nada, mas então Rabicho lhe deu as noticias que ele precisava saber.

Harry Potter tinha desaparecido e muitos o julgavam morto.

Isso tinha o deixado aliviado, não que ele tivesse medo do garoto, mas ele não precisava de obstaculos em seu plano, em alguns meses eles conheceram Berta Jorkins perdida onde eles conseguiram mais informações e ele planejou levar um dos queridos alunos do bobo velho de Dumbledore para voltar seu corpo.

Mas então Barto Jr lhe mandou a noticia que o deixou ainda mais animado.

Harry Potter tinha voltado e parecia que o menino não aceitava os modos que Dumbledore usava em suas batalhas.

Ele exigia relatorios constantes de Barto sobre o garoto, ao que parecia ele era poderoso, o fato que ele não tinha medo do diretor mostrava para ele que o menino seria uma escolha logica para o ritual de renascimento.

Meses de espera, planos todos formulados e caminhando na precisão de um relógio, tudo para aquele ponto.

Mas foi ai que tudo começou a dar errado.

O menino tinha agilidade e treinamento a frente de sua idade, mesmo machucado ele duelava como um auror veterano, ele tinha mandado o outro menino embora para poder lutar a sério e só pode ser subjulgado quando a dor era demais.

Voldemort esperava que assim que estivesse de volta que ele veria enfim o olhar de terror no menino, mas o garoto parecia ainda mais petulante do que os relatorios de Barto.

Foi então que Voldemort percebeu seu grande erro, o menino não era arrogante, ele estava confiante sobre suas forças, ele tinha sido treinado bem e teve o controle da batalha antes mesmo que ele pudesse ordenar seus comensais, o menino não apenas tinha o derrotado, mas tinha o humilhado e agora possuia o conhecimento de muitas coisas que nem mesmo seus mais fieis comensais sabiam.

Mas logo as coisas começaram a piorar, ele mandou seus fieis comensais entraram em contato com suas antigas tropas para recomeçar o seu dominio sobre o mundo magico, mas os relatorios que ele recebia não era o que ele estava esperando.

Primeiramente ele entrou em contato com Lucios para conseguir apoio financeiro ao qual o idiota teve que ser preso e declarado um comensal na frente de todos, sua esposa tinha logo declarado neutralidade e praticamente sumido do mapa e seu filho estava bem escondido em Hogwarts para ele pudesse torturar aqueles dois traidores, sem nenhum dos Malfoys para lhe dar acesso a Mansão que estava protegido por magia de sangue, ele tinha que se contentar com aquele quarto sem luxo nas casas dos seus vários comensais.

Logo ele recebeu as más noticias sobre suas alianças.

Os duendes declararam neutralidade e que nem todo ouro do mundo os faria mudar esta declaração.

Os gigantes tinham recebido a visita de Potter que pareceu conversar com os monstros de uma forma que os convenceu a não entrar na guerra, quando seus comensais ousaram desafiar os gigantes, metade de seus homens foram mortos.

As Fadas e os Trasgos pareciam querer se unir, mas alguns pareciam vacilantes quando descobriram que os Gigantes já não apoiavam seus ideais.

Os vampiros pareciam vacilantes, ao que parecia eles não tinham se esquecido que muitos deles tinham morrido na ultima guerra, mas ainda sim chegaram aos ouvidos de Voldemort sobre uma suposta aliança de Potter com os Vampiros.

Novamente Potter.

Agora ele tinha curado os lobisomens, Greyback tinha se enfurecido e entrou em uma campanha de tentar contaminar mais e mais pessoas para suas tropas, mas ele de alguma forma foi preso e forçado a levar a cura também.

Vendo que seu lider tinha sido derrotado, muitos lobisomens aceitaram a cura ou simplesmente fugiram para nunca mais serem vistos.

Todos os seus planos estavam se deteriorando na sua frente, quando ele tinha ouvido falar que Potter tinha morrido, ele tinha pensado que seria facil assumir tudo, aquela profecia não mais o afetaria, mas enquanto ele estava na espera de ajuda, Potter tinha agido, de alguma forma aquele moleque tinha neutralizado todas as suas forças e agora ele se via ali, enfraquecido, sem suas forças de ataque e planejando como ele venceria o menino no seu proprio jogo.

Outra coisa que andava o incomodando, desde a batalha no cemiterio, sempre que ele tentava convocar seus fieis comensais, ele sentia como se sua cabeça fosse se partir ao meio, ele sabia que a culpa era de Potter, mas ele não entendia o que o menino tinha feito com ele.

Quando um dos comensais tinha chego e o viu em dor ele logo matou o infeliz, ele não demonstraria fraqueza para ninguém, os comensais logo aprenderam que deveriam esperar seu mestre o chamar para estar na sua presença, o fato que Nott virou o jantar de Nagini tinha mostrado que Lord Voldemort ainda tinha o controle.

Mas outra coisa que tinha o perturbado além dos limites foi a possibilidade de que Potter estava atento dos seus Horcruxes, ele tinha ido para a antiga casa de sua familia para conferir o anel e encontrou o anel desaparecido e a mensagem de Potter praticamente o humilhando novamente, ele não tinha como conferir os outros horcruxes e isso o deixava ainda mais raivoso, Potter saberia sobre todos os horcruxes e onde eles estavam?

Agora ele estava ali, esfregando novamente a testa enquanto esperava seus comensais se alinharem, ele tinha que fazer algo antes que os covardes o abandonassem também, assim que ele viu que todos estavam em um circulo, ele se vira para Mcnair e pergunta.

-Vocês conseguiram encontrar Snape? -os olhos vermelhos pareciam fixos no homem que vacila.

-Não conseguimos nos infiltrar em Hogwarts e ele estava fortemente guardado quando foi em St Mungus, milorde -Voldemort estava para pegar a varinha quando pensa melhor, ele teria que fazer isso de outra forma.

-Quantos funcionarios do ministerio você conseguiu amaldiçoar com a maldição imperiosa? -o homem começa a suar e fala.

-Milorde... Eu tentei... Mas Amélia Bones anda muito valente ultimamente... Rumores dizem que Potter esta praticamente jogando Fudge para fora do cargo e elegendo ela... O menino conseguiu prender a sub-secretária do ministro em apenas um dia em Hogwarts e agora muitos desconfiam de Fudge também -Voldemort parecia quase quebrar sua varinha enquanto tentava se acalmar, aquele idiota estava perdendo sua utilidade.

-Deixe-me entender... Você não conseguiu pegar o espião nojento... Não esta controlando um único funcionário do ministerio e esta aqui para me dar estas noticias? Você parece estar se esquecendo de como eu não gosto desses tipos de noticias Mcnair -o homem se encolhe de medo ao que Voldemort aponta sua varinha para o homem -Crucio -a maldição faz o homem trilhar pelo chão de dor, mas logo Voldemort termina a maldição e fala -Eu não irei tolerar mais fracassos entendeu Mcnair? -o homem apenas cabeceia e Voldemort volta a interrogar seus comensais, assim que ele termina ele manda todos sairem, quando enfim estava sozinho, ele cai em seu trono e murmura friamente.

-Eu irei descobrir o que você fez comigo Potter e toda a dor que eu sinto agora você vai sentir em dobro se não em triplo -o homem começa a conversar com Nagini, o único ser vivo que parecia entender o seu mestre e como o ajudar.

Enquanto o Lord das trevas continuava suas ameaças, um certo moreno andava para suas classes como se estivesse em um campo de batalha.

Desde que ele tinha conseguido curar os Lobisomens, as meninas pareciam o ver como um héroi lendário acima de quaisquer perspectivas, até mesmo Cho Chang parecia sempre mandar olhares para ele ao qual ele se perguntava o que tinha acontecido com Cedrico.

Uma pessoa que parecia não gostar disso era Gina, ela já tinha amaldiçoado três meninas que tinham tentado paquerar com o marido dela bem na frente dela, embora muitos já soubessem sobre o laço deles e sobre o matrimônio mágico, as pessoas pareciam pensar que era apenas um truque.

-Como você esta se sentindo? -Harry pergunta em seu ouvido enquanto massageava seus ombros, ela queria estar brava com todo mundo e com ele por aquela situação, mas ela conhecia seu marido e sabia que ele não queria toda aquela atenção.

-Uma parte de mim quer amaldiçoar toda única menina nessa escola e fugir com você para que elas nunca mais olharem para você... Mas outra parte sabe que elas só fazem isso porque tem sonhos em que você vai me deixar por alguma delas... Eu não as culpo porque eu mesma já fui uma garotinha sonhadora pelo seu principe encantado, mas elas precisam entender que este principe já tem uma donzela em apuros que ele ama -Harry a segura em seus braços e fala.

-Eu realmente não entendo tudo isso... Tudo bem que ano passado eu era novidade... Uma lenda morta que voltou e tal... Mas não entendo o que elas querem comigo -Gina deixa o queixo cair e fala.

-Você não pode ser realmente este espesso não é? -Vendo os olhos confusos do marido ela o encara incredula -Você realmente não percebe que é um dos meninos mais sensuais de toda Hogwarts? -o menino em questão eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Você não estaria exagerando um pouco? Olhe para mim... Tenho um ninho de pássaro desordenado na cabeça, uso oculos e sou magro sem musculo algum... -Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Você sabe que esta tentando compor maneiras de não aceitar que realmente é sensual... Todas as meninas desejam passar a mão pelo seu cabelo enquanto você sorri... Você esconde seus olhos atrás dos seus óculos para que não seja exibido como o diretor... Embora o porque você esconde estes olhos que eu amo eu nunca vou entender... -de repente ela fica com um sorriso mau e fala em um tom sedutor -E eu preciso lembrar que eu sei o que está debaixo dessas roupas? -Harry cora e murmura algo que só fez a ruiva rir ainda mais.

-Eu espero realmente que esta inspeção não tenha atravessado a linha do cinto -Os dois se viram para ver Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Neville e Luna com sorrisos meio envergonhados e ao mesmo tempo maldosos.

-Sabe que esta é uma otima sugestão? -a ruiva fala com um sorriso mau ao que os gêmeos esbofeteiam a nuca do irmão.

-Você tinha que dar a ideia... -Fred.

-Não é querido irmãozinho? -Jorge completa.

Rony apenas dá de ombros e se senta ao lado dos amigos.

-Uma hora ou outra esta ideia ia aparecer na mente dela, ou vocês estão se esquecendo de como maligna e a nossa irmãzinha? -Rony retira um dos livros da bolsa e começa a escrever algo ao qual todos apenas tremem a cabeça, desde que ele tinha começado a namorar Hermione ele parecia ficar mais responsavel, mas Harry desconfiava que o fato que existiam "recompensas" para cada tarefa terminada fazia o ruivo ficar bem mais entusiasmado com o termino das tarefas -Você sabe lançar este feitiço Harry? -o amigo mostra o livro que falava sobre um feitiço escudo envolvendo circulos magicos.

-Sim... No começo eles são complexos em se lançar, mas com a concentração certa e os movimentos rapidos você consegue lançar em menos de dez segundos -Rony parecia cabecear e fala.

-Mas se este feitiço é tão poderoso assim por que as pessoas não o usam mais frequentemente? -Harry parecia ficar em duvida ao qual Gina fala.

-Em um duelo você precisa ser rapido no que você vai lançar Rony... Se você tiver tempo para lançar um feitiço assim isso seria uma vantagem por que ele não desaparece com um ou dois feitiços, ele precisa ser quebrado para terminar... Mas levaria uma boa parte da sua magia e tempo que normalmente não existe em um duelo -vendo os olhares incredulos para ela, a ruiva cora e fala -Eu aprendi mais do que o patrono e beijos com meu namorado -Todos ficam impressionados ao que Hermione encara o amigo com os olhos largos.

-Nos ensine? -o moreno se vira para ela que fala -Sei que temos professores bons... Mas não temos muito tempo para praticar os feitiços e nem situações de duelos... -Ela encara Harry fixamente ao que o moreno fica quase cauteloso.

-Você tem ideia do que esta me perguntando Mione? -a morena cabeceia e fala.

-Sei que você esta ocupado com mudar o mundo Harry... Mas se V-Voldemort atacar e trouxer os seus comensais... Você iria precisar de apoio... -o moreno no começo queria protestar, ele poderia se cuidar sozinho, mas quando sentiu a mão de Gina apertando a sua ele a encara fixamente e suspira.

-Vou ser obrigado a fazer não? -a ruiva apenas lança um sorriso inocente ao que Harry geme e fala -Certo, mas primeiro eu tenho que achar uma sala certa e vamos ter que pedir permissão para professora Mcgonagall... Se o velho intrometido descobrir que estou treinando sem permissão de nenhum professor que eu vou ser amarrado e questionado pela cabra velha e eu não quero isso -Todos cabeceiam ao que os gêmeos vão para um canto, Neville e Luna se sentam perto da lareira enquanto Rony e Hermione começam a fazer suas lições -Por que eu nunca posso ganhar quando você lança este olhar? -a ruiva solta um risinho e fala.

-Eu sei que você ama quando faço isso -o moreno apenas a abraça mais e fala.

-Com certeza que amo... -os dois ficam ali abraçados enquanto os amigos trabalhavam ou relaxavam no salão comunal.

Uma semana tinha se passado e Harry não tinha ouvido ainda falar sobre as "classes" que Hermione tinha sugerido e ele estava quase acreditando que a menina tinha se esquecido da ideia, mas naquela manhã ele viu suas esperanças serem colididas quando a menina em si aparece com um sorriso enorme e fala para os amigos que se juntaram para ouvir as noticias.

-Ela me disse que era uma ideia maravilhosa e que nunca se esta preparado o bastante contra as forças das trevas -Ela lançou um olhar para Harry que estremeceu, ele sabia o que ela estava pensando, ele teria que ensinar quase tudo que ele sabia para os amigos.

-Esta certo Hermione... Eu concordei, forçadamente, com isso... Mas é bom que vocês levem isso a sério escutou? -ele lança um olhar duro nos gêmeos que encaram o cunhado com um olhar ofendido.

-Ei isso dai e preconceito... -Fred.

-Só porque somos brincalhões... -Jorge.

-Não quer dizer que não levamos as coisas a sério -Fred.

-Temos que honrar os ensinamentos do herdeiro dos marotos... -Jorge.

-Se ainda sim conseguimos aprender a como chutar a bun... -Nisso Hermione lança um feitiço silenciador nos dois garotos que encaram ela lividos.

-Tenho muita coisa para fazer para ouvir o discurso de vocês -de repente ela se levantou e começou a andar rapidamente para a saida, Harry encara Gina que parecia confusa também.

-Por que eu tenho a impressão que não vou gostar do que ela esta fazendo? -a ruiva no começo queria lhe dizer que ele estava sendo muito paranóico, mas conhecendo sua amiga, ela estava quase concordando com o marido.

Dois dias sem noticias de Hermione e Harry já começou a pensar que a menina estava aprontando algo e que seria muito ruim para ele, mas ele não iria pensar nisso agora, Gina tinha o convencido a ir na cozinha para conversarem com Winky e Dobby, os dois oficialmente eram duendes da casa dos Potters, mas eles trabalhavam em Hogwarts para manterem os dois Potters informados sobre o que acontecia no castelo.

Muitos professores falavam muito quando pensavam que ninguém poderia os escutar e Dobby tinha levado o seu papel de espião bem a sério ao qual ele até mesmo andou usando um uniforme preto que Harry tinha brincado sobre como os espiões se vestiam nos filmes.

Harry estava tendo um chá com Gina quando a ruiva mencionou sobre a proposta de Hermione sobre treinamento e que eles precisavam de uma sala para isso, Dobby parecia extatico ao qual ele conta sobre a sala "vai e vem" no sétimo andar atrás da tapeçaria de um bruxo louco que tentava ensinar balé para trasgos montanheses.

Harry bateu a cabeça na mesa e murmura sobre ter esquecido da sala precisa, Gina encara o marido com os olhos curiosos e ele conta sobre as funções da sala e de como ela poderia ajustar em tudo que as pessoas desejassem e sobre o pequeno pedaço de alma de Tom que eles encontraram no labirinto de lixo que ninguém usava mais na escola.

Os dois caminhavam para o sétimo andar ao qual Harry contava sobre o que tinham encontrado na sala, mas de repente ele se lembra de algo e se vira para Gina.

-Tinha algo que eu deveria ter falado com você... Mas eu me esqueci e também não estava certo se eu queria fazer isso -vendo que a ruiva estava confusa, ele conta sobre o pedido de Nicolau sobre estudar o veneno do basilisco e de que o velho alquimista também era interessado na câmara secreta.

O humor de Gina parecia ter sido mergulhado em água fria, ela segurou seus braços enquanto o marido contava sobre os planos do Alquimista, ela sabia que teve sorte por não ter entrado na câmara em si, mas Tom tinha lhe enviado sonhos sobre como entrar na câmara e sobre o que estava lá dentro, ela tinha lutado contra a alma do pior bruxo do último século, mas ela ainda guardava os pesadelos daquela época.

Harry, assim que percebeu os medos da esposa a abraça e fala em seu ouvido.

-Você não precisa fazer nada amor... Sinceramente eu nem iria lhe contar sobre isso... Mas Nicolau me advertiu que eu deveria dizer para você... Eu nem estou certo se quero fazer isso.. -Mas a ruiva treme a cabeça e fala.

-Não Harry... Você tem que fazer isso sim... Eu estou sendo boba... Eu nem entrei na câmara... Eu sei o como isso é importante para o Sr Flamel... E só que... -Harry a abraça ainda mais e fala.

-Eu sei... Eu sei como é se sentir assim -vendo os olhos dela, Harry suspira e fala -Eu fui na casa que... Que Tom matou meus pais... -Os olhos da ruiva voam largos ao qual o moreno solta uma risada melancolica -Eu não sei o que esperava encontrar lá... Mas eu queria saber... Talvez entender o que deu errado... Mas assim que entrei eu... Tipo que entrei em transe e me lembrei do que aconteceu naquele dia... Por isso que os dementadores me afetaram tanto... Eu me lembrei exatamente daquela noite... Nimy não sabia o que fazer comigo... Foi uma semana antes de Sírius me encontrar na mansão Potter então você poderia entender o como meu estado mental estava quando percebi que tinha um padrinho que tinha sumido por dez anos da minha vida... -Gina o abraça ainda mais forte e fala.

-Mas esta tudo no passado agora e temos que seguir em frente... Eu irei com você na câmara e isso e final -ela declara assim que vê ele tentar protestar -Eu preciso encerrar este assunto e só entrando lá e que vou poder... Vamos conseguir o veneno da cobra e mandar para o Sr Flamel... Embora o que ele vá fazer com isso é um misterio para mim -Harry solta uma risada e fala.

-Isso porque você não ouviu a história da Perenelle sobre o como ele trabalhou para descobrir os doze usos do sangue de dragão... Ele chegou ao ponto de levar frascos de sangue de dragão para a cama... Quando ela acordou uma noite e o viu coberto de sangue ela soltou um berro que quase fez ele ter um ataque no coração, quando ela viu que um dos frascos dele tinha quebrado, ela o expulsou do quarto por um mês -Gina solta uma risada ao pensar na mulher chutando o marido para fora do quarto por um mês e o velho homem implorando perdão.

Enfim eles chegam na tapeçaria e Harry começa a passar pela frente três vezes, quando ele passou pela terceira vez uma porta surgiu do nada e Gina corre para ver o que o namorado tinha pedido, ela ofegou quando entrou na sala.

Ele tinha criado um espaço aberto, um campo com grama fofa que eles poderiam andar descalços com um céu estrelado que parecia em meio a uma chuva de estrelas cadentes, ela se abraça ao marido e ambos deitam na grama enquanto apreciavam a dança celestial no céu e o aconchego carregado de carinho e amor que eles transmitiam naquele abraço.

Um pouco mais tarde os dois voltaram para a sala comunal onde eles contaram a "novidade" para Hermione, a morena parecia a ponto de agarrar Harry de felicidade ao qual ela parou sob os olhares dos ruivos sobre ela.

-Este castelo anda muito animadinho para o meu gosto -Gina murmura enquanto Harry se pergunta do que ela estava falando.

Alguns dias depois os dois desceram na Câmara Secreta, eles tinham decidido não falar para os amigos sobre a sua pequena expedição e desceram com suas vassouras para o interior de Hogwarts, Gina parecia um pouco fascinada e ao mesmo tempo temerosa sobre o que eles iriam encontrar, ela ainda se lembrava de Tom mandando imagens do basílisco para ela e ela temia que a cobra não ouvisse Harry quando ele fosse pedir o veneno.

Harry parecia estranhamente calmo no câmara, mas ela percebeu que ele carregava algo com ele, quando ela se virou para ver melhor o que era, ela encontrou com um objeto que ela achou que nunca mais veria.

-Como você conseguiu pegar esta espada? -Harry eleva a espada de Gryffindor e fala.

-O chapeu de escolha me emprestou... Não quero arrumar uma briga com o basilisco... Mas quero estar preparado caso ele não queira me ajudar... -Gina cabeceia e fica ainda mais nervosa quando o namorado solta um som estranho com a boca ao qual ela parecia ter ouvido ele dizer "abra".

_Quem ousa invadir a minha morada?_

A ruiva dá um pulo e olha para todos os lados, Harry murmura para ela olhar para o chão e se vira para a frente.

_Meu nome é Harry Potter, eu vim conversar..._

Silencio reinou por um longo tempo antes da cobra murmurar algo e a boca de uma estatua se abrir revelando uma enorme cobra que deslizava até o chão.

_O que você faz aqui humano? Você não tem o cheiro do último que eu conversei... Nem o sangue de Salazar... _

Harry ainda encarava o chão e fala.

_Eu não sou o descendente de Salazar, mas sou Herdeiro de Hogwarts... Tive alguns ensinamentos de Salazar passados a mim por sua pintura e gostaria de lhe pedir um favor..._

A cobra parecia avaliar o casal ao qual Gina fecha os olhos e murmura.

_Por favor... Nos ajude... _

Harry e a cobra encaram a ruiva incredulos ao que a cobra imensa parecia avaliar o casal e fala.

_A marca... A marca do escolhido... _

Harry no mesmo instante se vira para a cobra para perguntar o que ele queria dizer com escolhido quando se lembra dos olhos e os fecha rapidamente.

_Como assim a marca do escolhido? Do que você esta falando? Como sabe a profecia?_

A cobra parecia soltar um barulho que parecia mais um riso.

_Eu vivi séculos dentro dessa escola pequeno... Não existem muitos segredos que não ressoam até a minha câmara... Muitos profetas passaram por esta escola e quase todos falavam de um mesmo ser que ainda infanto encontraria aquela que o marcaria com o verdadeiro poder do amor... Muitos reinvidicaram ser o escolhido, mas nenhum deles teve o poder que eu vejo no laço de vocês..._

Harry parecia deixar o queixo cair, ele sempre tinha ouvido falar sobre a profecia dele e nunca teve interesse em saber sobre outras profecias, será que elas falavam realmente dele?

_Eu o marquei com o verdadeiro amor?_

Gina murmura chocada ao qual tanto a cobra quanto Harry voltam seus olhos para ela.

-Você pode entender o que falamos Gina? -a ruiva se vira para o marido e fala.

-Eu... Eu acho que... Tom... -o moreno abraça a esposa e murmura.

-Tudo bem amor... Acho que somos mais parecidos do que pensamos -a ruiva solta uma risada triste ao que ele se vira para a cobra ainda olhando para o chão.

_Eu não sei sobre as outras profecias, mas existe apenas uma que estou atento que me diz que devo enfrentar o herdeiro de Salazar... Que sou o único com o poder para o derrotar e ele e o único com poder de me derrotar... Nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..._

Esta última parte Harry parecia cuspir as palavras, embora ele tivesse treinado durante anos para acabar com Voldemort, ele não queria ser um assassino.

_Abra sua mente criança..._

Harry eleva uma sobrancelha em direção da cobra que fala.

_Embora Salazar tenha sido meu mestre, eu tenho que julgar este vulgo herdeiro que você diz..._

Harry então abre sua mente e mostra tudo o que sabia sobre Tom Servolo Riddle, o basilisco parecia empurrar por toda a mente do menino para saber não apenas sobre o que ele tinha descoberto sobre Voldemort, mas entender a alma do menino que estava a sua frente.

Gina poderia sentir o marido estremecer enquanto a cobra gigante parecia vasculhar por sua mente, ela queria nada mais do que proteger o marido daquela dor, mas ela sabia que ele se recusaria, quando enfim terminou, Harry caiu no chão e ela o abraça enquanto esperava o que a cobra faria com eles.

_Eu me lembro desse garoto... Pensei que estava diante de alguém nobre e digno de ser chamado escolhido... Mas parece que a sede de poder levou o menino que conheci um dia para longe... Embora eu devesse ter percebido quando eu senti que usei meus olhos contra alguma pessoa cinquenta anos atrás..._

A cobra parecia soltar um silvo enraivecido ao qual o casal fica parado deixando a cobra descontar sua raiva contra algumas estatuas da câmara.

_Eu lhe darei o que você me pediu pequeno... Mas eu quero seu juramento que meu veneno não será usado para causar o mau... _

Harry cabeceia ao que ele produz dois tambores que a cobra soltou jatos de um liquido verde forte e se virou para voltar para a sua morada.

_Você não precisa de comida? Poderiamos levar você para caçar na floresta proibida..._

Gina fala rapidamente, embora ela ainda estivesse com medo da cobra, ela se sentia ruim que ela tivesse que ficar presa ali por séculos sem comer nada.

_Não precisa se preocupar criança... Salazar deixou ordens para que alguns elfos domesticos trouxessem comida para mim a cada mês... O resto do tempo eu passo em minha morada escutando as conversas que vibram pelo castelo..._

Gina poderia jurar que se a cobra poderia sorrir maliciosamente, que esta teria um dos maiores sorrisos maliciosos que ela poderia imaginar.

_Você não se sente sozinha?_

A cobra parecia ficar um pouco em silencio ao qual Harry fala.

_Que tal isso... A cada mês que você acordar vamos vir aqui conversar... Afinal você deve saber mais história sobre Hogwarts que o nosso professor de história da magia... Sinceramente o que eles tem na cabeça em deixar um fantasma ensinar com o poder sonifero que ele tem..._

A cobra concorda e desliza para sua cama enquanto os adolescentes voltam para a entrada da câmara, ambos ainda em choque sobre terem uma conversa com o rei das cobras e ainda prometerem voltar para conversar mais.

-Eu tenho que concordar com o Rony agora amor -Harry se vira para ela que fala -Cada coisa acontece quando andamos ao seu lado -o moreno apenas solta uma risada e ambos voam para o banheiro de Murta que não compreende o que os dois estavam fazendo ali, Harry apenas lança um sorriso e beija Gina na frente do fantasma que parecia corar e sumir rapidamente, Harry poderia jurar que ela tinha dito algo sobre não respeitarem o lugar de morte dela -Por que você fez isso? -Harry sorri ainda mais para a esposa e fala.

-Digamos que foi uma pequena vingança em nome de Cedrico -Vendo o olhar confuso da ruiva ele explica como Murta tinha a mania de entrar no banheiro privado dos monitores para ver eles tomando banho.

Gina solta uma gargalhada alta ao imaginar o que Percy diria se soubesse que uma fantasma andou vendo ele tomando banho no banheiro dos monitores que ele adorava se vangloriar por ser o melhor da escola.

Naquela noite mesmo Harry tinha escrito uma carta para Nicolau e com um feitiço ele transportou o veneno para a sala de pesquisa do alquimista, ele não poderia mandar por coruja por causa do peso e o risco de deixar o liquido cair em qualquer lugar, ele só esperasse que o amigo não se assustasse com os dois barris de veneno aparecendo do nada em seu laboratorio.

Harry estava indo dormir quando o espelho se ilumina e Sírius parecia chamar, assim que ele abre a conexão com o padrinho ele parecia dizer sobre alguém querer conversar com o afilhado dele em hora impropria, no começo Harry fica sem entender ao que o espelho parecia vislumbrar e o rosto de Nicolau aparecer no espelho.

-Ola meu bom amigo -o alquimista sorri para o garoto que fica incredulo.

-Como você fez esta conexão dupla? Eu tentei de tudo... -Nicolau solta uma risada e fala.

-Eu usei minha magia para conectar com a assinatura magica de Sírius Black que pode mandar a mensagem para você e assim pude encontrar a sua assinatura sem ter que forçar minha magia pelos pupilos da escola, o resto como se diz é magia -Harry apenas treme a cabeça e fala.

-Entre você e Merlin eu gostaria de saber qual de vocês tem pensamentos mais loucos -o velho amigo solta uma gargalhada e fala sobre os barris, Harry conta sobre a câmara e sobre a conversa com o basilisco, Nicolau parecia fascinado por ouvir sobre a aventura de Harry em conversar com o rei das cobras ao qual eles disseram que voltariam para falar com o basilisco a cada mês, isso parecia deixar Nicolau ainda mais entusiasmado.

-Você poderia perguntar para ele sobre um feitiço tradutor? Eu sempre quis falar com alguns animais... Cobras em especial... Elas são tão fascinantes e mau compreendidas... -Harry deixa sair um bufo e fala.

-Eu realmente tenho que te apresentar para o Hagrid... -Ambos conversam por um tempo até que Perenelle aparece e manda o marido para a cama, ela aparece na reflexão e fala com um sorriso bondoso.

-Eu sei que os garotos estão entusiasmados, mas você precisa de seu sono e Nicolau tem que deixar de pensar que ainda e um jovenzinho de vinte anos... Eu sei que o elixir pode fazer você se tornar um, mas este não e um ponto Nicolau, agora já para a cama descansar que amanhã você vai poder brincar com aquele veneno... E acho bom você nem tentar aquele olhar Nicolau Flamel, pois a última vez você manchou minha cama toda de musgo vermelho que eu não sei onde raios você encontrou aquilo -ela se vira para Harry que parecia segurar um riso -Eu ainda desejo encontrar com sua companheira Harry... Quem sabe podemos tomar um chá em algum fim de semana? -Harry cabeceia e logo eles quebram a conexão.

Harry apenas treme a cabeça pensando nos dois amigos, será que ele e Gina teriam este tipo de relação?

_Sim... Mas eu não vou ser tão severa quanto Perenelle..._

Harry sorri para a esposa que falou em seu sono, até mesmo enquanto dormia, ela parecia o vigiar.

No dia seguinte era um sábado e Harry aproveitou para mostrar a sala precisa para os amigos, mas assim que chegaram lá ele pode notar um certo nervosismo em Hermione.

-Muito bem Mione eu posso te conhecer a pouco tempo, mas eu sei quando você esta esperando para soltar uma granada na gente, quer nos contar algo? -a morena parecia corar enquanto os outros se perguntavam o que era uma granada.

-Bem... Sabe como é... E que assim... Digamos que o nosso clube... Ficou meio... Popular... -Harry eleva uma sobrancelha para ela que parecia estremecer -Uma pessoa ficou sabendo que contou para outra... -Harry fecha os olhos e suspira pesadamente, ele não estava gostando do som daquilo.

-Quantas pessoas? -Hermione encara o chão e fala.

-Cinquenta... Ou mais... -Era uma sorte eles estarem na sala precisa que conjurou uma poltrona para o moreno que caiu sentado com a mão na cabeça.

-Você tem noção do que esta me pedindo Mione? Eu não posso ensinar tantas pessoas... -a garota ainda parecia um tanto incomoda e Harry suspira -Muito bem... Eu sei que a maioria que vai estar aqui vai ser por causa do menino-que-sobreviveu... Farei um teste com eles, se eles não forem sinceros eu jogo eles para fora sem nenhum argumento fui claro? As pessoas precisam estar certas que eu estou ensinando e não um jeitinho para que eles descubram histórias sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu tudo bem? -Todos cabeceiam ao que Harry marca a hora da primeira lição.

Mais tarde naquele dia, parecia que uma verdadeira multidão estava a caminho da sala precisa, muitos se perguntavam se havia alguma sala naquele lugar, mas poucos questionaram, assim que foram entrando, Harry pode notar que havia muito mais do que cinquenta alunos e ele encarou Hermione com os olhos fixos fazendo a morena se esconder atrás do namorado.

-Muitos bem! Me disseram que muitos de vocês decidiram que precisavam aprender mais defesa contra as artes das trevas em vista que Lorde Voldemort voltou -muitos estremeceram e algumas meninas soltaram gritinhos, Harry fica com uma carranca e fala -Aprendam uma coisa, aqui nessa sala eu não vou aceitar ninguém o chamando de você-sabe-quem, aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear ou quaisquer coisa que vocês andam chamando aquele cara de lagartixa irritante, se alguém aqui não conseguir dizer o nome dele pode sair da sala agora mesmo -pelo menos vinte sairam rapidamente sob o olhar fixo de Harry, ele não aceitaria pessoas assim, eles precisavam de tempo para crescer e se eles tinham medo de um nome, como eles poderiam achar coragem para lutar?

-Por que temos que falar o nome dele para estarmos aqui? -Harry fixa seus olhos em quem disse e fala.

-Porque se vocês tem medo do nome dele, seria uma perda de tempo eu lhes ensinar qualquer coisa... Esta classe e para aprender a lutar seus medos e enfrentar o risco de bruxos das trevas virem matar vocês, não estou aqui para ensinar coisas educativas, já temos a aula dos professores de defesa para isso -Muitos ficaram em silencio ao que Harry encara a todos ainda determinado a abaixar aquele volume de alunos -Mais uma coisa, quem veio aqui achando que vai ouvir alguma façanha ou poderes do menino-que-sobreviveu, pode sair agora mesmo que eu não estou aqui para servir de bicho de zoológico para que vocês fiquem apreciando, se vão aprender comigo vocês vão ter que dar muito esforço e determinação, quem ousar pensar que estou sendo duro demais pode sair da minha vista e não me dirigir a palavra -Muitos se entreolharam e mais trinta sairam, Harry encara os que ficaram, os cinquenta que Hermione tinha lhe dito no começo do dia, ele encarou todos com os olhos verdes em chama que parecia lhe dar um ar meio maniaco -Os que ficaram... Ao que parece vocês estão determinados no treinamento, muito bem, mas primeiro vocês devem saber o como vai ser o treinamento -com um estalar de dedos a sala parecia vislumbrar e se transforma em um estadio enorme com pista de corrida e bobos de treinamento em todos os lugares -Começaremos com dez voltas e depois extensões, dai começaremos com as praticas de feitiços e então o exercicio de evitar feitiços, alguma pergunta? -Muitos olharam para ele incredulos e um garoto, valente o bastante, levanta a mão e fala.

-Você não esta pensando seriamente em fazer tudo isso não? -Harry se vira para o garoto que estava ao lado de ninguém menos que Michael Conner.

-Eu pensei ter lhe dito que a próxima vez que você estivesse perto de mim e da minha esposa que eu iria lhe amaldiçoar de tal forma que nem mesmo todos os medi-bruxos de mundo conseguiriam colocar você de volta Conner -o menino parecia estremecer, mas fica firme onde estava -Um motivo, apenas um motivo e eu estarei informando ao diretor que ele vai ter menos um aluno na escola fui claro? -o menino apenas cabeceia ao que Harry se vira para o que fez a pergunta -Se eu quero que vocês façam tudo isso? Isso é para ser feito diariamente... Acha mesmo que pode conseguir coordenação e precisão com alguns dias de pratica e só? Isso daqui é um treino sério para evitar que vocês sejam mortos, se vocês não podem aguentar um treino eu sugiro que vocês saiam agora mesmo -Uns quinze alunos, juntamente com Michael Conner sairam da sala, Harry sorri para os que ficaram e de repente ele solta o ar de comandante e se senta em um sofá -Não precisam ficar com medo, eu fiz aquilo tudo para separar os que eram sérios e os que vieram apenas para ver a exibição do menino-que-sobreviveu -ele encara a todos com um sorriso ao que Lilá Brown fala.

-Então não teremos que fazer todos aqueles exercicios? -Harry solta uma risada e fala.

-Infelizmente vocês vão ter que fazer sim -todos os alunos deixam a boca cair ao que Harry apenas treme a cabeça -Vocês sabem que eu comecei a treinar cedo... Por isso que estou nessa forma, mas vocês vão começar do zero e precisam entrar em forma, muitos bruxos das trevas negligenciam um bom treinamento fisico e isso e uma das maneiras de se evitar feitiços -ele se vira para Parvati e fala -Me diga Parvati, existe uma forma de escapar da maldição da morte? -a menina apenas treme a cabeça ao que todos concordam -E se eu fizer assim -de repente a varinha aparece em sua mão e ele lança um feitiço nos alunos que pulam para fora e tentam tirar as varinhas para apontar para Harry -Vocês evitaram bem não foi? -todos pareciam ainda tremulos ao que Harry fala -Se vocês não podem criar algo que possa interceptar a maldição da morte ou a maldição da dor, vocês podem evitar ao ponto que os bruxos precisam de tempo para lançar o próximo ataque e vocês terem uma chance de contra-atacar -Todos pareciam pegar o conceito e logo Harry começa a ensinar os amigos sobre o que eles aprenderiam em sua sala.

-Você não tem medo que os alunos que foram embora possam contar a algum dos professores? -Harry sorri para Angelina e fala.

-Se eles se lembrassem... -todos se viram para ele que sorri ainda mais -Eu coloquei um feitiço na porta, qualquer aluno que saisse antes de eu terminar de falar esqueceria tudo sobre este clube e quem esta o ensinando... -Todos ficam boquiabertos ao que Harry começa a correr junto com Gina na pista de obstaculos.

-E depois ainda se pergunta por que as meninas babam por você -a ruiva fala com um sorriso ao que Harry se vira para ela -Olha a forma que as meninas estão encarando você... Mas elas precisam se lembrar que você é meu... -a ruiva puxa o marido para um beijo intenso que faz muitos assoviarem e algumas meninas suspirarem tristemente.

No final do treinamento, muitos estavam no chão arquejando e murmurando sobre Harry ser um militar cruel ao que o moreno apenas sorri, surpreendentemente Gina era uma das únicas pessoas que não reclamava, como ela já treinava com o moreno a dias, ela tentava mostrar a ele o como ela poderia ser forte para o ajudar no futuro.

De repente o moreno se dá conta do horario e termina a sessão, muitos começaram a falar sobre o que aprenderam ao que Harry lhes disse sobre não falar sobre a Associação de Defesa na frente de ninguém, todos sairam meio exaustos, mas com um sentimento determinado entre eles e Harry parecia um pouco feliz por ensinar a eles o que aprendeu, mas de repente ele nota Cho com uma menina que ele pensou ser chamada Marietta, as duas pareciam conversar e Marietta parecia apontar para Harry, logo Cho se aproxima e fala.

-Posso falar com você Harry... A sós? -Ela lança um olhar para Gina que ainda estava conversando com seus irmãos, Luna e Hermione.

-Pode falar Cho -Harry fala ao que a menina parecia ficar nervosa e fala.

-E que... Assim... Você sabe... Semana que vem tem visita para Hogsmeade... Será que... Você gostaria de ir comigo? -Harry franze uma sobrancelha para isso, ela estava realmente paquerando com ele na mesma sala que a esposa dele?

-Cho... Eu... -a menina parecia avançar nele ao que Harry parece sumir e aparecer longe dela -O que você esta fazendo Cho? Eu amo a Gina... Eu pensei que você amava o Cedrico... -a menina parecia ficar irritada e fala.

-Por que você não tenta ficar com outras meninas? Eu sei que aconteceu com a sua magia e tal... Mas isso não o pára de conhecer outras meninas, afinal você tem quinze anos... Deveria estar saindo com várias meninas antes de se estabelecer com ela... -No mesmo instante que ela acabou de falar, todos na sala poderiam sentir a aura do menino se expandir de tal forma que chocou a todos, Gina se vira rapidamente para ver o marido que tinha os olhos flamejantes, algo que ela só tinha visto quando Harry confrontou os Dursleys.

-Eu não sei de onde você tirou esta ideia Cho... Mas eu amo a Gina e sei que ela é a única para mim, eu sinceramente pensei que o que você sentia pelo Cedrico era real... Enquanto estavamos correndo pelo labirinto tudo que ele pensava era em você e agora você vem me paquerando e agindo como outras meninas que eu vi babando por ai por uma lenda que não existe? Qual é o seu problema? -a menina asiatica parecia ficar ainda mais irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo ela estava com medo do poder do menino.

-Mas... Você... Eu pensei que... -Harry se vira para ir em direção dos amigos e fala.

-Saia daqui e não volte até ter colocado suas prioridades no lugar, não estou formando este clube para vocês me conhecerem, mas aprender a se defender, enquanto você insistir nessa de tentar me fazer "Ver outras meninas" eu não terei tempo para ensinar você -a menina sai pisando duro ao que Harry encara Marietta e fala -Isso conta para você também Marietta -as duas Corvinais saem um tanto transtornadas ao que Gina se aproxima do marido.

-Você esta bem amor? -Harry solta um suspiro pesado e fala.

-Eu realmente pensei que era tudo exagero quando você me contou... Mas agora... Eu não posso ensinar elas agora mesmo Gina... Eu não sei se conseguiria me controlar... -a ruiva abraça o marido ao que todos pareciam cabecear e sair deixando os dois sozinhos, Hermione murmurava algo sobre talvez aquela tenha sido uma má ideia.

Um pouco antes do toque de recolher, todos se reuniram na sala comunal ao que Hermione e Rony pareciam voltar da ronda um tanto pálidos.

-O que aconteceu? -Rony se senta em uma poltrona ao que Hermione se senta no colo dele e começa a beijar ele fervorosamente, Harry fica com os olhos largos e fala -Pelo amor de Merlin... Isso dai e golpe baixo... Não me traumatizem assim... -Os dois monitores pareciam enfim notar onde estavam e quebram o beijo, Hermione cora furiosamente e fala.

-Desculpe... Estava tentando apagar uma imagem mental... Perturbadora... -Todos encaram a morena que fala -Digamos que aquela menina nova tenha elevado o nivel de treinamento do Draco... Ou a recompensa eu não sei... Só sei que eu vi mais do que eu queria de Draco Malfoy e precisava urgentemente tentar esquecer... -a morena fica ainda sentada no colo do namorado que fala.

-Aquela menina não é normal Harry... Ela nos viu e ao inves de ficar envergonhada ou tentar se esconder ela se virou e falou que não compartilha e se a gente quisesse usar a sala que esperasse ela terminar... Ela fez tudo isso... APENAS COM A ROUPA DE BAIXO... -Harry encarou os amigos e logo começou a gargalhar -Eu disse que ele ia rir -Rony fala amuado ao que a namorada o beija novamente.

-Ele realmente tem uma sensação de humor distorcido querido -de repente Neville se aproxima com um espelho de dois modos e fala.

-Harry! A Luna tem um recado para você -o moreno pega o espelho e vê a imagem da amiga.

-Boa noite Luna -a loira sorri para o amigo e fala.

-Boa noite Sr Desconhecido... Embora este titulo já não se pode usar tanto não? -Harry sorri para a amiga e fala.

-Realmente... Acho que sinto falta de andar por ai como o Sr Desconhecido... Mas podem pensar que sou do grupinho do cara de lagartixa -Luna solta um risinho e de repente ela fica séria.

-As meninas andam falando sobre você por aqui Harry... Marietta anda conversando com Cho sobre estudarem a ligação de alma que você tem com a Gina e possiveis formas de entorpecer... Como elas sabem que e impossivel quebrar sem causar a sua morte... Elas parecem pensar que a ligação esta o forçando a amar a Gina... E não aceitam que o laço se formou justamente porque vocês se amam muito -Harry cabeceia para a amiga e fala.

-Obrigado Luna... Mas tome cuidado com isso esta bem? Elas podem tentar te machucar por me informar... -a loira parece sorrir e fala.

-Não tem problema... Eu encantei o meu espelho para que todos que me vissem conversando pensariam que eu estava falando com a minha reflexão... Embora algumas meninas me perguntem por que eu suspiro muito o nome do Neville enquanto me vejo no espelho -Todos os olhos se viram para o menino que cora furiosamente.

-Estou voltando o espelho para seu namorado Luna... E se possivel tente não "suspirar" muito o nome dele esta bem? -a loira apenas sorri e fala.

-Não se preocupe... E apenas efeito da lua decrescente... Se bem que quando a lua esta crescente quase cheia... -Harry rapidamente fala.

-Certo Luna! Eu entendi... Neville no espelho agora -ele rapidamente passa o espelho para o amigo que se afasta de todos, Harry solta um sorriso e fala -Sempre os mais quietos... -Gina encara o namorado com um olhar curioso ao que o moreno sorri -Digamos que o Remo era a mesma coisa... -Todos soltam longas gargalhadas ao imaginar um Remo Lupin paquerador ao lado de Tonks.

-Isso seria uma imagem para se ver... -a ruiva solta uma risadinha ao que ela se aconchega mais nos braços do marido -Você foi bem furtivo hoje não? -Harry eleva uma sobrancelha ao que ela continua -Eu sei que você queria diminuir os alunos... Mas ao mesmo tempo você deu a eles uma coisa para pensar... Eu sei que o feitiço apagou sobre o clube... Mas todos vão se lembrar da sua fala... Eles vão crescer e enfrentar seus medos e então eu sei que você os aceitara na sala de novo... -Harry parecia chocado e fala.

-Como você descobriu que eu alterei o feitiço? -a ruiva apenas sorri para o marido e fala.

-Você não é o unico furtivo dessa relação amor -Gina beija a bochecha dele e então sai andando com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios que fez o moreno gemer, aquela menina seria seu fim.

**Homenagem:**

**Ola novamente pessoal... Eu sei que andei sumindo de novo... Mas se lembre que eu ainda sou um pobre coitado sem net..rsrs**

**Isso chega a ser traumatizante sabiam?**

**Mas bem... Amanhã e meu aniversario e resolvi dar um presente para vocês (espero que vocês gostem e comentem na fics..rs)**

**E continuando a divulgar a associação "faça um autor feliz" comentem nas fics, podem dizer o que quiser (lembrando que sou péssimo em português)**

**Faça um autor feliz, autores felizes escrevem mais rápido, escrevendo mais rápido eles postam mais rápido... Tudo bem que a fics termina mais rápido também, mas ajude um pobre autor, faça feliz com comentários..rsrs**

**Ate quando der pessoal.**


	33. Capitulo XXXIII Executando os planos

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXXIII - Executando os planos.**

As próximas semanas pareciam se estender de uma maneira diferente em Hogwarts, alguns alunos andaram mau humorados, mas ao mesmo tempo os outros alunos poderiam sentir uma certa determinação em cada um deles, como uma hora em que um aluno da Lufa-Lufa tentou tirar sarro de Susan Bones por sua tia estar sendo influenciada por Harry Potter, antigamente a menina ficaria constrangida e murmuraria algo sobre isso não ser verdade.

Assim que o menino tinha terminado de falar, Susan tinha aparecido com a varinha apontada para o pescoço do menino e lhe disse gentilmente que se ele não tivesse nada de bom para dizer que calasse a boca.

Depois de um tempo, os alunos começaram a perceber que algo estava diferente e todos tinham várias suspeitas, mas que sempre voltavam para a mesma pessoa.

Harry Potter.

O menino parecia andar de uma forma diferente do passado, antigamente ele parecia desinteressado e provocava caos a toda hora, mas agora o menino parecia estar planejando algo e muitos se perguntavam o que era, ele ainda era um brincalhão e pregava peças a quase toda hora, como todos sabiam que Remo Lupin era o tio honorário do garoto, ambos pareciam causar uma guerra de brincadeira a cada momento em que a escola parecia precisar de um riso.

O fato que Harry tinha conseguido de alguma forma teleportar Remo em sua cama com sua namorada Tonks no meio do café da manhã e logo depois Harry aparecer apenas com a calça dos pijamas teve um efeito um tanto constrangedor para os alunos e professores, principalmente porque alguns alunos começaram a falar sobre Tonks de uma maneira que fazia Remo quase voltar ao seu estado lupino e Gina parecia quase dobrar a proteção em cima de Harry ao ponto que ela tinha o seguido para algumas classes só para ter certeza que nenhuma menina tentaria paquerar com ele, depois disso ambos marotos prometeram não brincar dessa forma novamente.

Não que impediu que Remo tentasse brincar Gina ao qual Harry tinha feito o mesmo com Tonks de novo, fazendo ambas aparecerem com fantasias bem elaboradas e ao mesmo tempo esclarecedoras.

Ambas as namoradas tiveram uma conversa que envolvia certas ameaças e maldições que fizeram quase todos os alunos masculinos de Hogwarts nunca pensarem novamente nas duas de forma romantica e muitos se perguntavam se Harry e Remo eram loucos em namorar aquelas garotas.

Mas ao mesmo tempo que isso acontecia, Harry poderia sentir uma certa mudança na escola, ele não sabia completamente o que estava acontecendo, mas ele percebeu que a guerra estava se aproximando mais rapidamente e isso o deixava inquieto.

-Você esta pensando de novo nisso não é? -Gina perguntou ao marido que parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, ambos tinham feito um trato que não usariam a "telepatia" se não fosse urgente.

-Eu sinto que alguma coisa esta fora do lugar... Mas ao mesmo tempo o cara de lagartixa anda se desesperando já que eu quebrei a maioria do seu exercito... Eu tenho medo que ele faça uma loucura depois de perder tanto para mim... -Gina cabeceia ao que ela abraça o marido e fala.

-Eu entendo isso Harry... Mas você esta preparando esta guerra a tanto tempo... Sei que você odeia quando as coisas estão quietas antes de acontecer algo, mas você vai achar a resposta no seu tempo -a ruiva solta uma risadinha ao que o marido apenas deixa a cabeça cair na mesa -Eu sei que você odeia isso, mas temos que enfrentar a calmaria antes da tempestade, por que não aproveitar a sugestão do Rony sobre "exploração"? -o moreno cora ao que ele estava para dizer algo quando ele sentiu um feitiço vindo em direção deles, ele já tinha pulado da cadeira com a varinha na mão quando o feitiço passa por ele e atinge um ponto entre ele e Gina.

De repente a ruiva ofega e começa a hiperventilar, Harry parecia sentir também, parecia como se alguém estivesse dividindo parte dele e levando embora, era uma sensação pior que o cruciatus, pois o cruciatus envolvia apenas dor fisica, aquele feitiço era como se estivessem cortando sua alma, como era descrito na produção de um Horcruxes.

Todos os alunos não entenderam o que estava acontecendo, mas em um instante todos aproveitavam o almoço quando de repente Harry se levanta e uma aura de poder começa a envolver o garoto, seus olhos pareciam selvagens e quando ele encontra a fonte de sua raiva, nada poderia o parar.

Alvo Dumbledore estava tentando conversar novamente com Minerva, a mulher ainda lhe dava um ombro frio, quando de repente o ar em volta do salão principal parecia gelar, ele estava quase pensando que era um ataque de dementadores quando uma aura de magia impressionante surge da mesa da Grifinória, ele não sabia o que tinha afetado Harry, mas ele precisava agir rapidamente e vendo o olhar de Minerva ele tinha que fazer algo.

Antes que o diretor pudesse se levantar de sua cadeira o menino tinha corrido pelo salão e sua magia estava tão fora de controle que tanto a mesa da Grifinória como da Lufa-Lufa foram cortadas ao meio enquanto o garoto corria para a mesa da Corvinal.

Era um verdadeiro caos, os alunos tentavam escapar enquanto o menino parecia uma besta selvagem magica a ponto de destruir tudo na sua frente, Alvo tinha tentado atordoar o menino, mas a sua magia parecia estar o protegendo.

Remo tinha pulado da mesa e tentou correr para o sobrinho quando sentiu uma pressa de ar passar por ele o jogando novamente no lado da mesa dos professores.

-O que no nome do Merlin aquelas garotas fizeram? -Remo se levanta e tenta novamente correr para o sobrinho, o que quer que elas tivessem feito o deixou realmente bravo.

Marietta e Cho estavam sentadas enquanto discutiam sobre o que fariam, elas tinham descoberto um feitiço que romperia laços magicos e as duas trabalharam para modificar o feitiço para apenas "entorpecer" o laço do casal de Grifinórios, Cho parecia quase feliz quando viu a menina Weasley ofegar, mas então seu sorriso cai ao ver o olhar de Harry.

Ela temeria aquele olhar por anos.

Harry parou em frente das duas, nenhum dos feitiços que os professores tentavam conseguia quebrar a magia do menino, ele carregava sua espada e a varinha e seus olhos estavam dizendo claramente que alguém sofreria ali, Cho tentou achar algo para lhe dizer, mas estranhamente tudo parecia sumir da sua mente, ela não sabia por que ela tinha tentado fazer aquilo tudo, ela era amiga de Harry então por que ela tinha tentado separar os dois? Ela sabia que por semanas estava tentando os separar, mas por que ela estava tentando? Ela sabia sobre a ligação de alma e sobre o amor dos dois, então por que ela tinha feito isso?

No mesmo instante que estes pensamentos vieram na mente de Cho, o moreno se vira para Marietta que tentava apontar a varinha para Harry, mas o medo parecia ter a paralisado, antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo o garoto agarrou o braço da menina que solta um grito de dor que encheu o salão inteiro.

-HARRY PARE COM ISSO -o diretor berrou para que o menino o escutasse, mas o menino não o ouviria, ele sabia que algo estava estranho e tentava descobrir e agora ele tinha a certeza dele.

A magia de Harry parecia se concentrar no braço de Marietta, era tão intensa que a manga da menina estoura em chamas e todos notam com horror a marca negra no braço de Marietta, Cho encara a amiga com os olhos negros largos e tentava negar o que via, a menina parecia ainda em dor ao que Harry fala com uma voz calma.

-Então este era o planinho do Voldeco? Tentar romper a ligação que tenho com Gina e você mataria a mim e correria para ele? Muito engenhoso... Eu não tinha cogitado a ideia que ele usaria os alunos contra mim... Mas ao que parece eu o subestimei... -Harry coloca um dedo sobre a cabeça da menina e a atordoa, ele se vira para Cho e fala -Me desculpe Cho -e com rapidez ele coloca a mão na cabeça da menina ao que ela começa a gritar, quando termina a menina cai sentada em sua cadeira ao que Harry suspira.

Assim que sua magia começa a abaixar, o diretor já estava a caminho da mesa da Corvinal com os olhos em chamas.

-Eu suportei muito do seu comportamento Sr Potter, mas atacar dois dos meus alunos foi demais -Harry se vira para o homem e fala.

-Isso vindo do professor que deixou uma aluna ter sua alma roubada por um lunatico por três anos inteiro? Acho que você deveria tomar cuidado com o que fala Alvo Dumbledore, quem mora em casa com teto de vidro não deveria jogar pedra na casa dos outros, eu não ataquei Cho, eu quebrei a maldição imperiosa e minha magia esta tentando retirar uma poção que a fez fraca para ser manipulada... Aquela garota é uma comensal da morte, ela recebeu a missão de matar a mim e minha esposa quando quebrasse a nossa ligação, eu bem que achei estranho o fato de Luna me dizer que ambas estavam procurando uma forma... -de repente os olhos de Harry voam para a mesa e confirma que Luna não estava ali, com um rugido ele pega Marietta e a acorda com uma mão e fala -Acho que nossa conversa não terminou não é Edgecombe? Onde esta a Luna? -a menina parecia querer negar, quando Harry fixa seus olhos nela.

Harry nunca tinha tentado usar este tipo de Legimência nas pessoas e tinha jurado que não o faria, ele sabia como era ter sua mente invadida e não poderia achar uma razão para fazer isso, mas ele tinha outros meios de descobrir, com um aceno da sua mão a menina foi presa em um feitiço de compulsão verbal, ela ainda poderia mentir, mas ela falaria tudo que veio primeiro na sua mente.

-A... Atordoada em um armário de vassouras no terceiro andar... Ela descobriu o que fariamos e eu não poderia perder tempo com ela... Eu ia levar ela e deixar ela com os comensais para se divertirem enquanto eu receberia as recompensas do meu lorde... -Nisso a menina desmaia novamente ao ver a aura de magia de Harry novamente e os olhos assassinos dele.

-Luna esta bem Harry? -Neville pergunta preocupado ao que o moreno agarra o braço do amigo e ambos aparecem na frente do armário de vassouras, Harry agarra a maçaneta e sua raiva era tanta que ele joga a porta para o outro lado do corredor, Luna estava amarrada e parecia ainda atordoada, mas fisicamente ela estava bem, Neville segurou a cabeça da namorada e a beijou suavemente enquanto tentava a despertar, assim que os olhos azuis da menina se encontram com o do namorado, Luna parecia sorrir e fala.

-Não é bem o sonho habitual... A porta do armário não estaria esmagada no corredor e nem Harry estaria presente... Devo crer que isso não é um sonho não é? -Harry eleva uma sobrancelha para a amiga e fala.

-Luna... Você esta amarrada... -Neville parecia corar e murmura algo sobre os dois namorarem em uma rede de cipós em uma estufa e que os dois acabaram amarrados enquanto se beijavam -Er... Certo... Luna, você foi atordoada pela Edgecombe que acabamos de descobrir ser uma comensal da morte e que ela estava controlando Cho com a maldição imperiosa e uma poção que eu ainda não descobri... Ela te prendeu aqui porque... -de repente ele se toca que o laço com Gina ainda estava debilitado e sem dizer mais nada ele aparece no salão comunal e abraça a esposa que parecia estar quase desmaiando -Gina... Gina amor eu estou aqui... Desculpa... Eu... Eu perdi o controle... -a ruiva tenta sorrir para o marido, mas saiu um sorriso fraco, o moreno parecia se agitar com isso e então ele fecha os olhos e se concentra na sua magia.

O diretor estava para ir interrogar o garoto novamente quando ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, ele viu Minerva tremendo a cabeça e dizendo para ele não se aproximar, ele não queria a ouvir, ele queria respostas, mas vendo os olhos da mulher que ele percebeu que amava, ele decidiu confiar nela.

Os irmãos Weasleys ainda estavam em choque sobre tudo que aconteceu e se perguntavam o que deveriam fazer, eles confiavam em Harry e sabiam que ele poderia resolver os problemas, mas era a irmã deles que estava desmaiada e parecendo mais pálida a cada momento.

De repente o casal começa a brilhar, a aura de magia parecia fluir de Harry para Gina, no começo era um brilho leve, mas a medida que foi envolvendo a ruiva parecia se intensificar cada vez mais, Harry parecia contorcer seu rosto em uma furia sem limites, em breves momentos ele começou a gritar de raiva enquanto mandava cada vez mais magia para o corpo da esposa, Rony parecia se preocupar com o amigo indo atacar sua irmã e estava para agarrar o amigo e o separar da irmã quando Hermione o segura e fala que Harry estava lutando para a trazer de volta.

No momento seguinte os olhos do moreno voam largos e ele solta um grito que parecia causar um terremoto na escola.

-**EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR... **-a magia parecia estourar com tal violencia que muitos alunos se abrigaram embaixo das mesas, quando parecia que tudo estava normalizado eles se levantam e vêem o casal flutuando em uma aura de magia branca, o diretor parecia sufocar e fala.

-Hogwarts... -o castelo parecia brilhar e uma voz eterea surge fazendo todos pularem.

_-Não temam meus alunos, muitos de vocês devem estar surpresos de um castelo falar... Mas há muito tempo eu estive adormecida enquanto cuidava de meus alunos em silencio... Mas hoje eu vi um ato cruel que me fez despertar... Vi duas criaturas da luz quase cairem na escuridão por causa da ganância de um monstro... Eu não permitirei mais isso _-Uma luz parecia se intensificar entre o casal ao que a escola fala novamente -_O escolhido está sob minha proteção agora... Ele terá minha magia e meus segredos... Assim como ele jurou proteger este mundo, eu faço a mesmo promessa para esta criança e sua companheira de alma... -_De repente um laço que envolvia ambos Harry e Gina pareciam dobrar de grossura e parecia se firmar de tal forma que muitos não compreendiam o seu significado, mas de alguma forma eles entendiam que aquele laço jamais poderia ser quebrado.

O casal flutua até os amigos que o seguram enquanto o castelo pára de brilhar e a voz some novamente por entre as paredes.

O silencio reinou no salão principal, mas logo Madame Pomfrey se levanta e vai para o casal, notando que eles ainda estavam inconscientes ele manda os Gêmeos os carregarem para a enfermaria, no meio do caminho eles encontram com Luna e Neville que caminhavam apressadamente para eles.

-Hogwarts realmente deu a benção para os dois? -Luna pergunta para os amigos que ainda não sabiam o que dizer.

_-Certamente criança -_Todos pulam ao que a voz fala suavemente para Luna.

-Oh... Você pode falar agora? Eu sempre desejei lhe perguntar coisas... Mas acho que tive que esperar conhecer o Harry, ele vai ficar bem? Ele é um dos meus únicos amigos... -o castelo parecia vislumbrar como se estivesse sorrindo para a menina e fala.

_-Eu diria que agora eles estão mais seguros que antes criança... Agora eu devo voltar ao meu silencio... Mas sempre que quiser conversar estarei a sua espera e de quaisquer de vocês na sala precisa... Acho que um castelo falante poderia romper a atenção dos alunos em classe -_o castelo novamente deixa de brilhar e Luna passa a mão por uma parede como se agradecendo ao castelo.

Assim que eles chegam na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey começa a lançar feitiços para descobrir o que aconteceu, mas os resultados pareciam a deixar cada vez mais confusa.

-Isso não pode estar certo... -Ela tenta lançar um feitiço novamente e parecia que algo se colocou entre o feitiço e os corpos das crianças -Isso esta realmente confuso... -Remo apareceu do nada e vendo o problema da enfermeira ele suspira e fala.

-Ele ainda esta a protegendo -Ele foi para tocar a mão de Gina quando uma barreira de chamas parecia queimar qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar, mas estranhamente nenhum objeto parecia se queimar com aquelas chamas -Harry sou eu, Remo, não queremos fazer nenhum mau a Gina... Mas temos que verificar se ela esta bem... -A magia do menino parecia vislumbrar por alguns momentos, mas começa a enfraquecer, mas quando Rony tentou pegar o amigo e o colocar em outra cama, as chamas voltaram e o ruivo teve que pular longe da cama deles.

-Inferno Harry... Você quase me queimou... -Remo parecia encarar os dois jovens deitados e se vira para todos.

-Eu não acho que ele esteja fazendo isso de proposito... Acho que tanto a magia de Harry como a magia de Gina estão protegendo um ao outro... Acho que suas magias estão em sincronia e decidiram que eles devem ficar juntos até acordarem... Não leve isso para o lado pessoal Rony... Mas para a magia de Harry e Gina, somos inimigos e que não devem os perturbar... -Ele se vira para a enfermeira e amiga e fala -Eu irei para a sala precisa conversar com Hogwarts... Talvez ela tenha uma ideia do que esta acontecendo com eles -Madame Pomfrey cabeceia e o ex-lobisomen caminha rapidamente para a sala precisa.

Enquanto os amigos não sabiam o que fazer, Harry se encontrava flutuando em um espaço aberto sem nada a sua volta, era como se ele estivesse vagando em uma neblina sem fim e isso o estava deixando irritado, ele não se lembrava de como ele tinha chego ali, tudo que ele se lembrava era que alguém estava machucado e que ele tentava ajudar, mas a memoria parecia fora do lugar, quem ele estava tentando ajudar?

De repente ele teve um vislumbre de um cabelo vermelho longo e a memoria parecia voltar como um raio, ele e Gina conversando no salão principal, suas preocupações, o feitiço atingindo entre ele e Gina, dor, o desespero de ter a alma cortada, Gina gritando, sua Gina.

Ele olhou em volta e começou a chamar sua magia para achar sua esposa, mas não parecia estar funcionando, era como se ele não tivesse poder algum.

-Por favor... Me deixe encontrar ela... Apenas isso... -De repente era como se a neblina se tornasse mais densa e uma visão de uma menina pequena correndo com seus cabelos vermelhos por um jardim rindo, Harry rapidamente percebeu que era Gina, mas o que estava acontecendo?

-_Papai, eu quero escutar uma história... -Arthur sorri para a pequena menina e fala._

_-Qual história você vai querer ouvir hoje? -a menina coloca uma carranca em sua face, o que era engraçado em uma pequena menina de cinco anos e murmura para o seu pai como se fosse obvio._

_-Do Harry Potter... Eu quero ouvir a história de Harry Potter -Arthur sorri para sua pequena menina, mas Harry poderia ver que era um sorriso triste, ao que parecia ele sabia que a verdadeira história de Harry não era assim tão grandiosa._

_-Era uma vez... -Gina parecia presa a cada palavra de seu pai e antes de fechar os olhos ela murmura._

_-Ele vai ser meu marido você sabe papai? Eu vou amar ele... Mas não se preocupe que eu também vou continuar amando você... -Arthur apenas sorri para a pequena menina que adormece em seus braços._

-Esta memoria era bem constrangedora... -Harry se vira rapidamente para ver sua esposa sorrindo para ele -Você sabe como eu vim parar aqui Harry? Álias onde "aqui" seria? E por que eu vi algumas memorias suas e você estava vendo uma memoria antiga minha? -Mas antes que ela pudesse perguntar mais, o menino tinha a abraçado fortemente e deixou lágrimas cair ao que a ruiva fica confusa -Harry? -o menino suspira e fala.

-Eu pensei que tinha perdido você... Eu... eu... Me desculpe Gina... Eu estava tão bravo... Quando elas tentaram cortar nossa ligação... Eu não parei para pensar... Eu deveria ter ficado com você... Mas eu... -a ruiva segura o marido que ainda parecia se agarrar a ela como se sua vida dependesse disso -Eu senti o laço sendo cortado... Eu não poderia fazer nada... Eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo... Então eu... Eu usei toda minha magia para quebrar a maldição... Eu não sei o que aconteceu depois... Eu... -Nisso a ruiva coloca um dedo nos lábios do marido e aponta para um ponto onde uma figura parecia surgir do nada.

-Ola Crianças... -Harry se colocou em frente a Gina e falou com uma voz forte.

-Quem é você? -a figura notou a pose defensiva de Harry e soltou uma risada melodiosa que parecia acalmar o casal.

-Acalme-se pequenos, eu não estou aqui para lhes causar mau algum... Pelo contrário, minha presença aqui esta para garantir que vocês sejam protegidos -Vendo o olhar confuso das crianças a figura sorri novamente e fala -Eu não acho que poderia encontrar palavras para dizer quem sou, mas acho que diretamente fará... eu sou Hogwarts -ambos os adolescentes deixaram o queixo cair ao que a figura na frente deles começou a rir -Bom Merlin... Eu não ri assim desde que Perenelle recusou o décimo sexto pedido de casamento de Nicolau... As maneiras que aquela mulher encontrava para dizer um não ainda me surpreende -vendo que as crianças ainda estavam chocadas, a figura suspira e fala -Eu acho que lhes devo uma explicação, desde que fui construida, eu fui saturada de magia além do conhecimento humano, no começo eu era apenas um castelo poderoso, mas a medida que os séculos foram se passando a magia em mim se tornou consciente, acho que os trouxas tem algo parecido chamado "Inteligência Artificial", basicamente e o mesmo conceito, mas ao inves de programado, a magia em mim começou a alterar e eu deixei de ser apenas um castelo poderoso e ganhei uma personalidade... Eu me mantive em silencio por um bom tempo porque não era adequado para mim interferir nos destinos das pessoas... Mas com o passar do tempo eu fui vendo todos os ideais do que eu representava sendo quebrados... Até o ano retrasado eu estava quase para deixar a minha consciencia se silenciar completamente quando você veio para a escola Harry -O moreno encara a figura incredulo ao que ele fala.

-Eu? Mas por que? -a figura solta um riso e fala.

-Você não tem ideia de como você pode causar mudanças simplesmente por estar presente não? Eu estive interessada em você Harry... Eu conhecia seus pais e até mesmo ajudei os marotos a encontrar algumas passagens -ela pisca para Harry que começa a sorrir -Eu adorava os argumentos que seus pais tinham... Seu pai precisou disso para crescer no homem que se tornou seu pai e sua mãe precisava descobrir que a vida não era um livro de regras que deveriamos seguir completamente, quando eles partiram da escola, eu senti uma falta deles, mas logo chegou as noticias de seu nascimento, eu fiquei feliz em ver seu nome aparecer nos registros, mas quando Alvo cometeu seu erro, eu me silenciei novamente... Mas quando você voltou eu percebi que você estava mudando a escola e sem perceber, isso me deixou mais a vontade... -Gina parecia enfim ter achado sua voz e fala.

-Mas... Por que agora você esta falando conosco? Álias... Onde estamos? -a figura suspira e fala.

-Acho que vocês se lembram do que aconteceu... Eu estive observando vocês por um bom tempo e nada mais me deixou mais alegre do que quando suas almas se tornaram uma... Mas quando eu vi o que aquela criança estava fazendo eu não pude me segurar... Sei que a cobra de Salazar lhes contou sobre uma certa profecia, para dizer a verdade centenas se não milhares de profetas passaram pela escola, cada um tinha uma visão diferente para ver o futuro, mas quase sempre falavam sobre uma profecia envolvendo um escolhido que chegaria ao mundo de trevas e usaria sua magia e alma para mudar o mundo conforme seus desejos, mas que não seria por ganancia ou sede de poder, mas porque acredita no seu coração puro que é o certo a se fazer... Certa vez acreditei que o escolhido era Nicolau Flamel... Mas quando ele conseguiu criar a pedra filosofal eu percebi que ele não poderia ser, embora o escolhido seja alguém poderoso e que vai mudar o mundo, a pessoa precisa continuar a ser humano, Nicolau embora sua ganância seja considerada uma simples curiosidade do que o futuro lhe aguarda, se tornou imortal por causa do elixir que ele pode produzir, eu fiquei sabendo sobre sua recusa em ter a pedra para você Harry... Um verdadeiro escolhido abriria mão de tamanho poder simplesmente porque acha que e a coisa certa -Gina encara o marido com os olhos largos e pergunta.

-Ele te ofereceu a pedra filosofal? -Harry cabeceia ao que a ruiva apenas solta uma risada e fala -Se ele tivesse aceito eu teria o forçado a mandar de volta -ambos os adolescentes sorriem um para o outro ao que Hogwarts sorri.

-Sim... Eu tinha certeza que você teria a mesma pureza em seu coração como o jovem Harry, Ginevra -a ruiva faz uma careta para o nome ao que a figura ri -Você não deveria se envergonhar por seu nome... Tem uma história interessante sobre ela que você deveria procurar -ambos cabeceiam ao que a figura parecia olhar para um canto distante -Embora eu esteja apreciando a nossa conversa esta chegando a hora de voltar para seus amigos, muitas perguntas devem ser respondidas e novos planos devem ser formados -a figura encara fixamente Harry que cabeceia -Ah sim... Quase esqueci de lhes dizer onde estamos? Este lugar foi criado com minha magia para que pudessemos conversar... Literalmente criei um laço entre vocês dois e eu... -Os olhos dos dois voam largos ao que a figura ri -Eu sei que parece estranho descobrir que vocês estão conectados com um dos castelos mais antigos do mundo bruxo, mas eu percebi que era hora de sair do meu silencio e mostrar a todos que Hogwarts e mais do que um simples castelo onde crianças vão aprender magia, Voldemort usou meus corredores para causar mau e agora ele vai perceber que não sou tão quieta quanto ele imagina -a figura se vira para Harry -Vai demorar um tempo para assimilar, mas eu coloquei alguns conhecimentos em sua mente e de Ginevra... Quer dizer a mente de vocês já que com a minha interferencia eu fortaleci o laço de alma de vocês a um nivel que eu não tinha visto ainda... Mas estou curiosa sobre o que vai acontecer no futuro -de repente o lugar parecia se dissolver ao que a figura sai rindo e fala -Ah sim, lembre-se que algumas passagens podem ser melhor lugar para beijar do que no salão principal -e logo ambos caem na escuridão.

Enquanto o casal mágico estava preso em sua própria magia, Alvo Dumbledore contemplava o que tinha acontecido.

Embora não foi uma surpresa Voldemort ter usado um dos seus alunos contra ele, ele não pode acreditar que o plano tinha sido tão elaborado, ele chegou a cogitar que o monstro mandaria alguém para lhe matar, mas agora ele descobriu por uma aluna que atualmente estava amarrada em uma sala guardada por elfos domesticos, que sua missão era quebrar a ligação de Harry Potter com Ginevra Weasley e se tivesse tempo que deveria matar o jovem Malfoy.

Ao que parecia o ex aluno do diretor estava mais preocupado com Harry Potter do que com ele e isso meio que machucava um pouco o orgulho já ferido do diretor, tudo bem que suas tentativas de manipular Harry foram de mau a pior, mas o fato que o próprio Voldemort já não o via como um inimigo capaz o deixou com um gosto amargo na boca.

Não que ele pudesse culpar o homem, Harry Potter tinha conseguido algumas proezas que nem mesmo com sua idade o diretor tinha conseguido, curar os lobisomens, alianças tanto com gigantes, duendes, fadas, vampiros e outras raças que ele nem se lembrava completamente de existir, conseguir quebrar os segredos de um dos piores bruxos das trevas e assumir o controle de uma guerra sem ainda completar os Noms, era praticamente incrivel.

Ele encara novamente as chamas da lareira, Minerva provavelmente ainda estaria montando guarda na cama dos adolescentes, a mulher tinha levado um papel ativo sobre proteger o "sobrinho" e se o diretor não tivesse lembrado sobre os alunos que ela precisava ensinar para os Niems, ela provavelmente dispensaria as classes e ficaria na enfermaria até que o garoto acordasse.

Ele tinha reavaliado novamente tudo o que aconteceu nos anos que conheceu o menino, ele enfim tinha compreendido seu erro de mandar Harry para os Dursleys, não importa se era o lugar mais seguro da terra, ele deveria ter inspecionado o menino quando Arabella Figg lhe disse que o menino parecia uma sombra do menino feliz que Tiago Potter tinha sido.

Quando o menino desapareceu, o diretor tinha lançado uma investigação quase maniaca sobre descobrir o paradeiro do menino, se a criança não tivesse sido proclamada o menino-que-sobreviveu, muitos teriam questionado sobre a insistencia de Alvo em achar o menino, mas como ele era o salvador todos compreenderam como uma preocupação normal.

Mas então o menino voltou e seus primeiros encontros não tinham sido bons, o menino praticamente o desafiava a cada ponto que Alvo tinha que se segurar para não o petrificar e o levar para ser questionado na sua sala, algo que ele suspeitava que Fawkes seria contra, ao que a ave lhe manda um olhar repressor por ter pensado na possibilidade de fazer aquilo.

Seus pensamentos voltam para a rua dos Alfeneiros, quando ele tinha chego na batalha, ele já esperava encontrar mortos e destruição além dos limites humanos, mas o que ele encontrou foi um menino batalhando contra uma grupo poderoso de bruxos com apenas uma espada e uma varinha, ele não tinha causado uma morte contra os comensais que tinha lutado, mas ele compreendeu que a magia do garoto tinha protegido a ele mesmo e sua esposa quando Marcus Flint tentou os matar.

Esta era uma coisa que o deixava inquieto, a magia do menino não deveria ser tão poderosa, como ele conseguiu estes poderes? Como ele poderia esgrimir uma espada com tanta facilidade? Remo Lupin e Sírius Black não eram tão poderosos ao ponto de ensinar tudo isso ao menino e o próprio garoto tinha um poder e conhecimento acima de todos que ele já conheceu, ele teve uma certa desconfiança sobre aquela elfa que tinha acompanhado Lupin quando eles vieram para a terceira tarefa, aquele ser era poderoso, mas até mesmo a elfa parecia ver Harry como um ser ainda mais poderoso.

Mas tudo isso voltava para o ataque de hoje, Tom deveria de estar desesperado em tentar mandar crianças para cumprir suas ordens, mas considerando os planos de Harry, ele só poderia comrpreender o como o lorde das trevas estava ficando desesperado.

Ele se reclinou em sua cadeira e pensou novamente, ele queria conversar com o menino, mas sem a tensão e a desconfiança, ele queria o mesmo tipo de relacionamento que Minerva tinha com o garoto, mas com o seu passado era dificil conseguir algo.

Fawkes solta algumas notas e parecia cabecear em algo, parecia que enfim ele estava indo pelo caminho certo, ele só esperava que este caminho fosse forte o bastante para que ele pudesse ajudar o menino na sua empreitada.

Harry enfim parecia acordar, seu corpo estava um tanto duro e parecia que algo estava se agarrando ao seu corpo, mas o "outro corpo" parecia bem compativel com o seu próprio que ele não sentiu que deveria ser retirado, abrindo os olhos ele teve que gemer, enfermaria novamente.

-Bom saber que vocês estão de volta Sr Potter -o menino se vira para ver professora Mcgonagall sentada ao seu lado, Gina parecia resmungar algo em seu sono, mas continuou abraçada a ele ao que a mulher teve que esconder o sorriso.

-E bom estar acordado de novo professora... -Minerva eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Eu pensei que você precisasse de óculos para enxergar, seu pai não poderia distinguir ninguém se não estivesse com os óculos, me lembro até mesmo de uma vez que ele tentou conquistar sua mãe retirando os óculos pelo dia inteiro e ele teve que ficar na enfermaria por dois dias se tratando das batidas que ele dava nas paredes, portas e em uma armadura do quinto andar -Harry sorri ao imaginar a cara do seu pai ao ouvir que Minerva tinha contado uma história embaraçosa sobre ele e fala.

-Eu não poderia... Mas Merlin percebeu que eu sempre ficava perdido sem os meus óculos e me contou que tinha algumas magias corretivas em alguns livros... Existiam poções e algumas coisas a mais lá, mas eu queria curar de forma definitiva para que meus filhos não tivessem que passar pelo mesmo que eu, então uma noite eu entrei em estado meditativo e usei minha magia para ir "curando" algumas coisas que estivessem errado comigo -Minerva deixa o queixo cair e fala.

-Quantos anos? -ela lança um olhar fixo para o menino que parecia meio envergonhado e fala.

-Nove... Eu não estava certo se eu pudesse fazer, mas Merlin me garantiu que ele sempre se curava assim depois que a Vó Morgana o deixava um tanto... Machucado em suas brigas de casais -Minerva apenas treme a cabeça e murmura sobre colocar fogo em uma certa pintura louca -ele não fez por mau... Agora posso enxergar realmente bem... Só uso os óculos mesmo por motivos de tática -vendo o olhar confuso da mulher ele continua -Um inimigo tende a subestimar um inimigo que tenha uma falha aparente, por exemplo Alastor Moody, muitos podem pensar que ele não é tão agiu por ter uma perna de pau, mas o homem é um dos bruxos mais poderosos e capazes quando se trata de caçar comensais da morte -Minerva parecia cabecear com a avaliação, mesmo depois de ferido o homem ainda era uma lenda para muitos aurores.

-Como se sente Harry? -a mulher pergunta calmamente ao que o menino pára um pouco para responder.

-Um pouco confuso, feliz, ao mesmo tempo temeroso e calmo... Sei que o castelo esta nos protegendo agora e que firmou nossa ligação a tal ponto que eu nunca imaginei ser possivel, mas de certa forma isso me deixa com medo... Por que se algo acontecer comigo, Gina também vai sentir... Eu vou estar no meio dessa guerra e eu não posso evitar e não quero que ela sinta algo, mas o fato que ela pode dividir o que sente comigo me faz me sentir feliz... Por que não importa pelo inferno que eu vá ter que passar, ela vai estar ali para me esperar -Ele suspira e passa a mão pelo cabelo vermelho da esposa -Eu estou precisando de umas férias -Minerva solta uma risada ao que fala que seus amigos estariam ali mais tarde, Harry cabeceia ao que a professora sai, assim que a mulher sai da enfermaria, Harry fala -Até quando você vai fingir que esta dormindo Gina? -a ruiva levanta a cabeça e fala.

-Você sabia? -ele cabeceia ao que ela sorri para o peito do marido -eu estava apreciando o corpo morno do meu marido -de repente ela fica séria e fala -Eu sempre estarei aqui para você Harry -o moreno a puxa para seua braços e se conforta neles por um longo tempo.

Um pouco mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Harry e Gina ainda estavam conversando quando ouviram a porta da enfermaria sendo aberta, eles estavam pensando que eram seus amigos e irmãos quando se surpreendem ao verem o diretor caminhando até eles, Gina poderia sentir seu marido ficando tenso a cada passo que o homem dava e tentava o confortar, mas Harry parecia tenso demais para sentir o conforto da esposa.

-Sr Potter -o diretor fala com uma voz suave e calma ao que ambos os adolescentes elevam uma sobrancelha.

-Sim diretor? -Alvo parecia suspirar e chama uma cadeira com a varinha, assim que ele se senta, ele fica um tempo encarando ambos os adolescentes antes de falar novamente.

-Acho que lhes devo um pedido de desculpa -os adolescentes ficam pasmos ao que o diretor se vira para Harry -Alastor me disse uma vez que eu mudei depois de ouvir a profecia e acho que tenho que concordar com ele, depois de ouvir sobre a profecia e sua vitória sobre Voldemort, eu pensei que você deveria ser protegido e ao mesmo tempo treinado para o que estava por vir, mas seguindo esta lógica eu perdi a minha visão de que você era apenas uma criança que precisava de carinho e amor... Eu não poderia entender porque você fugiu da casa dos seus parentes e queria a todo custo o proteger, mas na minha tentativa de o proteger eu não percebi que estava causando mau a vocês... -Ele parecia suspirar pesadamente e o casal poderia ver a verdadeira idade do diretor pesando sobre ele -Quando você reapareceu... Eu ainda estava preso na minha visão de o proteger e não quis ouvir suas reinvidicações que já tinha um lar feliz... Eu estava tão desesperado em achar quem o criou e como você ficou tão poderoso que eu estava perdendo minha visão de guerreiro da luz para ser um homem obcecado por respostas -ele se vira para Gina e fala -Nisso eu tenho que pedir perdão para você também Srta Wes... Sra Potter... Em minha mente eu queria descobrir mais sobre o diário e isso me levou a lhe enganar que tinha o destruido e fiquei os próximos anos tentando descobrir o que ele era, mas eu nunca tinha imaginado que o diário ainda estava sugando sua alma... -o diretor fecha os olhos por um longo tempo, ele não sabia de onde tudo isso tinha vindo, mas parecia estar fazendo seu coração se sentir mais leve de alguma forma -Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que só agora que eu estou falando tudo isso... A verdade e que quando eu vi a marca em Marietta eu percebi que enfim a guerra tinha invadido a minha escola... Eu passei tanto tempo nessa escola que eu nunca imaginaria que o mau de Tom pudesse o tocar... Uma ingenuidade minha... -Harry parecia cabecear ao que Gina sorri para o marido.

-Enfim você esta aprendendo Alvo... Eu pensei que demoraria ainda mais para perceber os seus erros -o diretor levanta sua cabeça ao que Gina fala.

-De certa forma perdoamos você há muito tempo... Mas queriamos que você visse seus erros para entender como nos sentimos, você andava por ai como se não tivesse cometido erros e se tivessemos perdoado você, você não teria nos respeitado como seres humanos, mas apenas como peões que você usa e descarta -vendo que o homem ia falar, Harry logo fala.

-Não se esqueça de como você reagiu no nosso primeiro encontro, eu sei que você queria me mandar de volta para os Dursleys -o diretor parecia pensar e cabeceia -Bem, agora que tudo esta no passado poderemos falar sobre os meus planos de destruir os dementadores, alianças secretas, magias perdidas e como parar o cara de lagartixa Lorde Voldeco e suas companheiras de balada mau intencionadas -Gina solta uma risada ao ver o olhar alarmado do diretor.

Meia hora mais tarde, Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts, um dos bruxos mais poderosos da Inglaterra, sairia da enfermaria com os olhos arregalados e completamente atordoado, alguns alunos passariam por ele para visitar Harry e Gina e se perguntariam o que aconteceu com o diretor ao que eles encontram o jovem casal rindo na enfermaria sob um olhar maligno de Madame Pomfrey que os mandava ficarem quietos por estarem em uma enfermaria.

Rony encara tanto sua irmã quanto seu amigo com um olhar confuso e faz a pergunta que muitos queriam perguntar, mas que estavam com medo da resposta.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? -Isso fez apenas o casal voltar a rir e contar entre as gargalhadas sobre a reunião "interessante" com o diretor.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Eu sei que muitos pensavam que eu odiava o dumbledore (sinceramente nessa fics eu meio que descarreguei minha raiva mesmo..rs) Mas em geral, ele é lider da "luz" e vai ajudar na batalha final, por isso que resolvi mostrar para vocês o lado mau do harry... para que o Dumbledore aprendesse..rsrs**

**Agora para a homenagem...**

**Para todo mundo que le esta fics e comenta... façam um autor feliz comentando minha gente..rsrs**

**Este cap em especial vai para duas meninas que adoro... sofia e pri.. sei que não ando tendo tempo para conversar com vocês meus anjos, mas nunca esqueço de vocês não viu? até quando der**

**ate a proxima**


	34. Capitulo XXXIV Seu primeiro e único er

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXXIV - Seu primeiro e único erro.**

Voldemort estava impaciente e isso era uma coisa perigosa para seus comensais da morte.

Ele tinha arquitetado seu plano de forma perfeita e sem erros, aquela menina Marietta Edgecombe iria lançar a maldição imperiosa sobre a filha dos Changs e iria controlar a menina para causar uma briga entre Potter e a menina Weasley, mas por alguma razão a menina chinesa tinha resistencia contra a maldição imperiosa ao que ele teve que mandar alguns dos seus comensais encontrarem uma poção que desestabilizaria o poder da menina deixando a maldição mais poderosa.

Era nessas horas que ele desejava que Severo não tivesse o abandonado, enquanto ele ainda tinha um bando de palermas que não poderia cozinhar uma poção aceitavel para gripe, o homem poderia criar poções que nem mesmo os mais respeitaveis bruxos poderiam acreditar ser possiveis.

Ele sempre poderia prender o homem em uma cela e o chantagear em fazer suas poções, ele tinha usado uma das paixões de Severo antes, por que não novamente?

Mas de certa forma aquela menina Chang o interessou.

O fato que a menina poderia resistir deixou um certo interesse em Voldemort, se ela sobrevivesse ao poder de Potter talvez ele pudesse explorar o poder da menina.

Mas agora ele não tinha recebido nenhuma informação da sua espiã, era um plano simples, quebre a ligação de Potter com Weasley, matar Draco Malfoy e causar estragos fugindo com a chave de portal que ele tinha encantado especialmente para ela.

O homem caminha de um lado para o outro, Nagini seguindo seus passos enquanto ele soltava silvos em ofidioglota para assustar seus comensais, não importa se por usar a língua das cobras que ele tinha sido respeitado, todos os seus comensais tinham medo quando ele falava com sua cobra, era bom ter medo do desconhecido.

De repente ele pára de andar ao sentir a proteção da casa avisando que uma chave de portal tinha chego, ele se senta em seu trono e espera a garota aparecer na sua frente, talvez ela tivesse trazido algum refém que seus comensais poderiam se divertir, mas ao inves de uma menina ou mais aparecer, um pergaminho surgiu do nada, curioso o homem pega o pergaminho e ao ver o endereço ele parecia quase rasgar o pergaminho em dois.

_Para Todo poderoso Lorde Voldeco._

_Casa onde as cobras se escondem, Onde? Eu não sei, mas pergunte a ele._

O homem encara seus comensais que pareciam confusos e fala com uma voz forte.

-Eu quero ficar sozinho, sumam -Os comensais encaram o seu mestre sem entender ao que o homem retira a varinha -AGORA -todos começam a correr ao mesmo tempo para a saida, o fato que era uma porta e muitos tentavam sair ao mesmo tempo foi um desastre, assim que o ultimo comseguiu sair o homem se senta novamente em seu trono e fala -Bando de incompetentes... Eu ainda me pergunto porque eu aturo eles... -Então sua atenção volta para a carta, era obvio que Potter tinha pego sua espiã, mas será que ela era capaz de terminar o serviço?

Rasgando o envelope ele começa a ler e o que ele leu o deixou ainda mais enfurecido.

_Caro Voldeco._

_Eu pensei ter lhe dito no nosso último encontro que as coisas não dariam certo entre a gente... Eu amo a minha esposa e você precisa parar de pensar que vai ter algo conosco... A não ser o fato que a profecia me diz que tenho que te matar... Mas fora isso não vai acontecer mais nada entre nós, então não fique tentando mandar seus lacaios para tentar "quebrar" o meu casamento com a Gina... Se você quiser saber, recebemos a benção de Hogwarts e nosso amor esta mais poderoso do que sempre..._

_Desista de mim e viva feliz... Já lhe disse que se achar alguma forma de voltar a ser humano até mesmo Bellatrix seria uma boa esposa para você? Embora a imagem mental de um cara de lagartixa com aquela bruxa louca me dá calafrios..._

_Mas deixando isso de lado, você tentou machucar a minha esposa, meus amigos e causar danos a um lugar onde considero um lar que jurei proteger, então como você me atacou acho que tenho o direito de revidar não?_

_Ah sim... hoje a noite você vai receber um relatorio nada bom dos dementadores... Você sabia que encontrei uma forma de matar eles? Opa, isso era uma surpresa para você, mas não importa, até que você leia esta carta não vai mais existir dementadores..._

_O cerco esta se fechando Voldinho... Primeiro seus aliados, suas finanças e agora sua arma mais letal... Quem será os próximos? Acho que você tem uma ideia..._

_Até nosso próximo "encontro de negocios" Voldeco e se lembre, encontro de negócios não significa que você pode tentar me separar da Gina._

_Aquele que você ama, mas não é amado._

_Harry Potter._

_P.S. Isso é uma assinatura e não um autografo esta bem?_

Voldemort tinha lançado a carta no chão e tinha começado a lançar feitiços de fogo, evanesco e em um momento de loucura ele até mesmo lançou um feitiço explosivo no chão onde a carta tinha tocado, aquele moleque não tinha apenas contrariado seus planos, mas fez questão de humilha-lo e ao mesmo tempo o ameaçar? O comentário sobre a benção de Hogwarts o incomodou, mas ele estava em tal ira que ele não se importava.

Mas o comentário sobre os dementadores o deixou incomodado, apenas semana passada os dementadores vieram ao seu auxilio com os seus fieis comensais da morte, seus companheiros precisariam de pelo menos mais duas semanas antes que pudessem servi-lo novamente, muito embora Bellatrix parecia estar mais louca do que o normal e vivia entrando em sua câmara delirando sobre o servir de qualquer forma, mas o fato que Potter lhe disse que ele destruiria seus dementadores só poderia ser um blefe, não existia uma magia capaz de destruir os dementadores.

De repente ele ouve alguém bater na porta, ele lança um feitiço para abrir a porta tão poderoso que a porta se esmigalha e bate no bruxo que estava lá, suspirando ele chama o homem que tenta se levantar, mas a força tinha o batido contra a parede e ele mancava até ficar em frente de seu lorde.

-Milorde... Eu estive no covil dos dementadores como o senhor ordenou... Mas... Mas eles sumiram... Tentei os achar em todos os lugares e não foi possivel... Até mesmo os prisioneiros que usavamos para os alimentar sumiram... E... Encontrei isso lá... -Era uma caixa de música um tanto grande, Voldemort lança um olhar para o home e fala.

-Você checou se estava segura? -O homem encara o bruxo das trevas com confusão ao que Voldemort lança o cruciu no homem -Nunca traga algo na minha presença sem conferir -ele quebra a maldição e usando sua varinha ele confere a caixa, não tinha nenhum feitiço hostil na caixa e suavemente ele começa a girar a manivela fazendo uma música de ninar ridicula tocar na sua câmara.

Ele estava começando a se irritar com a música quando do nada a tampa se abre fortemente, Voldemort ergue um escudo para o ataque de... Confetes pretos? Uma chuva de confetes pretos o atinge e então ele percebe que não era apenas confete preto, era pedaços das capas dos dementadores, ele estava para lançar um feitiço explosivo na caixa quando um patrono sai da caixa, inteiramente branco com fiapos prata, sua forma era de uma leoa e uma voz fala.

_Ele não conseguiu matar um bêbe..._

_Tenho pena de vocês..._

_Seus dementadores não existem mais..._

_Vamos ter um mundo de paz?_

_O próximo ataque se aproxima..._

_Adivinha quem vai sair por cima?_

_Tempo chegou para nos despedir..._

_É assim que este poema chegar ao fim..._

De repente a caixa explode com uma força impressionante, Voldemort tinha erguido novamente seu escudo para se proteger, o menino era ousado em mandar uma caixa explosiva para matar seus leais comensais, foi então que a fumaça abaixou que ele percebeu que não era um feitiço explosivo.

Toda sua câmara tinha sido pintada de rosa choque, seu trono, suas mobilias e livros, até mesmo seu comensal e sua fiel cobra Nagini.

Tudo rosa choque violento.

Olhando para baixo ele percebeu que sua câmara não tinha sido a única vitima de Potter.

Enraivecido ele começa a lançar feitiços explosivos nas paredes e em tudo que poderia imaginar, o comensal percebendo o perigo foge rapidamente antes que seu lorde pudesse se lembrar que ele estava na sala.

Horas depois o homem cai em seu trono que ainda tinha manchas rosas e solta inumeros xingamentos contra o menino, aquele garoto iria pagar por esta humilhação e isso era uma promessa do Lorde das trevas.

Um fato estranho tinha ocorrido depois que Marietta Edgecombe tinha tentado quebrar a ligação de Harry com Gina e Hogwarts interviu com seu poder, não importa onde os dois iriam dormir, eles sempre acabavam em um quarto que "surgiu" do nada no salão comunal, quando Minerva ouviu os boatos ela tinha ido conversar com o casal ao que eles disseram que Hogwarts sentiu que eles precisavam de contato fisico para fortalecer o laço, no começo Minerva duvidou sobre o que o casal lhe disse, mas quando palavras surgiram na parede da escola dizendo.

_Esta é minha decisão e tem que ser assim._

A mulher escocesa apenas tremeu a cabeça e mandou uma carta para os Weasleys e os gardiões de Potter sobre os novos arranjos viventes, ela não poderia fazer nada, mas os pais tinham que ser informados.

No dia seguinte Molly tinha aparecido e perguntado sobre o que significava aquilo, quando eles disseram sobre o que aconteceu e como Hogwarts tinha intervindo e agora eles tinham recebido um quarto, a mulher ficou claramente desconfiada, eles levaram ela para a sala precisa onde eles poderiam jurar que poderiam ouvir o grito da mulher por todas as proteções, quando enfim a porta tinha sido aberta, Molly abraça tanto Gina quanto Harry e fala que entendia agora e que eles tinham a benção dela.

A opnião de Sírius não tinha sido uma surpresa, assim que ele recebeu a carta ele abriu a conexão do espelho e falou indignado.

-Isso não e justo Leo... Sempre que eu dormia com alguma menina em Hogwarts eu era repreendido, levava detenção e um sermão da tia Minie que chegava a me deixar surdo por uma semana e você recebe a benção da escola inteira? Eu nasci na geração errada... Alias na familia errada... O mundo e cruel... -Lílian parecia ter ouvido e fala.

-Mas a diferença e que eles não estão fazendo nada a não ser dormir... Devo dizer novamente sobre as suas atividades nada saudaveis na escola Almofadinhas? -Tiago apenas tremeu a cabeça e soltou uma risada ao que Sírius continuou com o monólogo sobre o mundo ser injusto.

Mais tarde Hogwarts contava para o jovem casal que Sírius de fato era um playboy conquistador e que muitas vezes ela soltou uma especie de alarme para alertar os professores sobre "atividades" um pouco mais avançadas que o menino deveria ser capaz de fazer na escola.

Mas naquela noite o casal desaba na cama cansados, quando Harry tinha lhes dito sobre destruir os dementadores ele não tinha exagerado, a ruiva insistiu na mesma hora que iria com ele e para a surpresa dela o moreno tinha aceito, lutar contra aqueles monstros tinha sido dificil, mas Gina não poderia negar que se sentia satisfeita depois de ver aqueles monstros queimarem depois de causar tanta dor e sofrimento, ela também tinha sido divertido ao fazer aquela rima para mandar para Voldemort, ambos ainda soltavam gargalhadas ao imaginar a cara do monstro quando recebesse o seu pequeno "presente".

-Eu ainda não acredito que você incluiu um feitiço de bomba de tinta rosa choque picante dos gêmeos... Agora eu quero mesmo ver a cara do lorde Voldeco -Gina solta um risinho enquanto abraça o marido, ela gostava do som do riso dele.

-Eu fiquei mais surpresa com as almas que conseguimos libertar -ela fica com um olhar meio distante e fala -Será que fizemos o certo? Eles não podem voltar para seus corpos não é? -Harry suspira, uma das partes de sua pesquisa sobre a morte dos dementadores era que existia uma possibilidade que eles pudessem soltar as almas que tinham roubado, mas que o corpo da vitima poderia não aceitar mais a alma beijada, em outras palavras as pessoas seriam mortas, isso tinha pesado na mente de Harry por longos anos, mas ele tinha chego a uma decisão.

Era preferivel isso do que ter sua alma sendo consumida por anos enquanto seu corpo continuava uma casca sem vida por anos atormentando os familiares que veriam o corpo apenas para se lembrar da dor e do sofrimento.

-Eu sei que vai soar frio... Mas foi necessário... Eu conversei com algumas das almas... Eles nos agradeceram por terminar com o aprisionamento deles... Eles poderão descansar agora... As únicas almas que foram realmente consumidas pelos dementadores foram dos culpados de verdade... Acho que os dementadores não gostavam do prazer que os culpados tinham em machucar as pessoas e as digeria rapidamente para ir consumindo as almas dos inocentes aos poucos... -Harry fica em silencio por um tempo e logo fala -Um menino que foi beijado me disse que você era o anjo que veio salvar ele e que agora iria proteger você... Eu garanti a ele que eu protegeria você... Mas acho que um menino de seis anos não se importa tanto que você e uma mulher casada e estava mais do que feliz de se proclamar seu anjo da guarda -a ruiva sorri para o marido e parecia meio que suspirar um obrigado para o ar.

O treinamento de Harry parecia se intensificar a cada momento, os seus alunos aprenderam a não reclamar depois das duas primeiras sessões, mas isso não significava que Harry não recebesse olhares hostis sempre que ele saia abraçado com Gina da sala precisa.

-Criamos um monstro -Fred fala completamente exausto no chão.

-Não meu caro irmão, Hermione criou um monstro -Jorge fala enquanto encarava a morena que estava tentando pegar a respiração nos braços de Rony.

-Se eu não me engano o Harry deu chances para que vocês saissem da sala antes dele nos fazer assinar aquele contrato mágico para não falar a ninguém sobre o nosso treinamento -o ruivo fala para os irmãos que apenas resmungam algo sobre nunca confiar em duendes, centauros ou Potters.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso -Harry fala com um sorriso mau ao que todos começam a gemer, quando ele dava aquele sorriso significava apenas uma coisa, mais treinamento -Eu andei relendo o diario de um auror de Alastor Moody e descobri um treinamento interessante -ele mostra o livro que muitos viram ele ler ultimamente e pegaram um certo ódio pelo livro.

-INCENDIO -todos olham surpresos quando Hermione Granger, a defensora das regras e guardiã dos livros lança o feitiço de fogo mais poderoso que todos ali sabiam no livro que Harry tinha na mão.

-Acho que você não gostou então do meu treinamento não Mione? -Harry fala com um sorriso ao que o livro vira um monte de cinzas no chão.

-Eu sei que lhe disse para nos ensinar a nos defender Harry... Mas eu já não consigo mais me concentrar nos meus estudos... A última vez que o Rony tentou me acordar quando eu dormi enquanto estudava eu o atordoei e dobrei o braço dele para trás antes que percebesse o que fiz... Então eu tentei um feitiço em transfiguração e acabei derretendo um cálice que deveria transformar em um porquinho da india... Professora Mcgonagall pensa que estou sob forte estresse e estava quase mandando uma carta para meus pais por causa disso e eu tive que mentir... MENTIR para a professora dizendo que estava ficando meio gripada e isso afetou a minha magia... -a menina parecia quase azul de tanto falar sem respirar que Rony teve que acalmar a menina e lembrar a ela que ela precisava respirar, ela estava quase em lágrimas quando Harry suspira e fala.

-Acho que não tem jeito -ele retira a varinha do bolso, quando todos pensavam que ele ia amaldiçoar eles, Harry faz um movimento e um monte de cálices com uma poção aparece na frente de cada um -Bebam -No começo eles ficam vacilantes, mas assim que tomam a poção, todos pareciam ficar mais relaxados e ao mesmo tempo energizados.

-O que e isso? -Rony fala enquanto lambia os dedos, a poção era realmente saborosa.

-Uma poção que o Almofadinhas e eu criamos para uma guerra de brincadeira de quarenta e oito horas... De certa forma ajuda a fortalecer sua magia e desaparecer com o cansaço do corpo -vendo o olhar de todos nele, Harry manda um olhar duro e fala -Vocês precisavam entender os seus limites e irem além deles, vocês não podem esperar os comensais deixarem que vocês recuperem o folego antes de começar amaldiçoa-los novamente, eles não dariam chances para vocês -vendo que todos pareciam entender, Harry resolve dizer algo que choca a todos -Muito embora eu não espere que vocês lutem

na guerra -Gina parecia ficar com um sorriso ao que todos encaram o moreno incredulos.

-Como assim Harry? Você sabe o que esta acontecendo fora da escola, precisamos de toda a ajuda possivel para sobreviver... -Neville encara o amigo com um olhar fixo e fala -Você esta planejando algo... Eu não sei... Mas dá para ver pelo seu olhar... -Harry sorri para o amigo e fala.

-Digamos que eu pretendo ganhar esta guerra sem muito esforço e estou colocando os últimos detalhes do meu plano em ação... O que ensinei aqui pode ser usado contra outras ameaças que vocês podem enfrentar na vida... Mas eu posso prometer agora que o Lorde Voldeco e seus lacaios não vão ser um problema por muito tempo -Antes que alguém pudesse perguntar algo, Gina se abraça ao marido e ambos aparatam para seu quarto na escola.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para não ficarem aparatando na escola? As pessoas nunca mais vão ler Hogwarts: uma história se eles ficarem quebrando as regras dessa forma -Hermione fala brava ao que todos começam a rir e sair da sala de tortura (ou treinamento) de Harry naquela noite.

Gina estava deitada nos braços do seu marido quando ela se vira e fica de frente a ele.

-Por que você não lhes contou o seu plano? -O moreno parecia brincar com o cabelo de sua esposa e fala.

-Eu não quero dar esperanças caso o plano não funcione... -o moreno olha para longe e então suspira -O que estou a ponto de fazer nunca foi terminado antes Gina... Terminar uma guerra em uma batalha apenas? Usando tudo de uma vez... Nem mesmo Merlin foi capaz de fazer isso... Embora descobrir que as batalhas que ele enfrentou eram mais briga de casal do que uma guerra entre o bem e o mau me deixa um pouco menos confiante sobre a minha situação... -O menino estremece ao que Gina solta uma risadinha.

-Quem pensaria que Morgana tinha umas ideias "criativas" para domesticar o seu bruxinho? -Harry eleva uma sobrancelha para a esposa e fala.

-Gina... A mulher usava o feitiço leviscorpus originalmente no... Naquilo... Do meu avó... Aquela mulher era vingativa... -Gina solta uma risadinha e beija o peito do marido.

-Mas ele também deveria ter dito de uma vez que estava apenas ensinando a menina do que deixar a garota falar que ela estava o seduzindo -Harry teve que tremer a cabeça, houve um tempo em que Merlin começou a ensinar uma menina sobre magia ao que Morgana não sabia, a mulher ficou desconfiada quando seu marido parecia sumir a cada tempo e voltava sempre cansado, mas com um sorriso feliz nos lábios, uma vez ela seguiu o homem e o descobriu em uma caverna com a menina, ela exigiu saber o que estava acontecendo e ao inves de Merlin lhe dizer sobre o treinamento, a menina tinha abraçado o homem e dito que eles eram amantes, Morgana tinha solto uma magia de puro ódio que começou a guerra inevitavel, a menina tinha sido amaldiçoada tanto por Morgana quanto Merlin e tinha se transformado na dama do lago que guardava a espada sagrada de Arthur.

Levou pelo menos sete anos para que Morgana ouvisse o que Merlin tinha a dizer e quando percebeu que ele estava apenas ensinando a menina sobre magia a mulher abraçou o marido e os dois prometerem jamais brigar novamente.

Até que Morgana o viu conversando com a "dama do lago" e começou uma briga novamente por dois anos.

-Meu avô esta aprendendo a ser mais comunicativo... Embora eu ainda fico me perguntando o estrago que ele e Sírius andam fazendo no meu computador... -O menino cora ao que uma vez que ele levou sua esposa para ver o aparelho, ele tinha contado para ela sobre seu plano e ela insistiu em saber mais sobre o aparelho, afinal Arthur não era o único interessado em coisas trouxas na casa dos Weasleys, mas Sírius tinha entrado novamente em "sites improprios" e a tela tinha congelado em uma cena bem explicita que fez o moreno dinamitar o computador antes que Gina pudesse ver o que estava mostrando.

Tanto Sírius quanto Merlin tinham desaparecido e não voltaram na mansão Potter por uma semana ao que Remo e Tonks pareciam bem felizes em ter a casa apenas para eles.

-Eu ainda não sei o por que você não me deixou ver o que estava no seu computador... Eu queria saber muito o como ele funcionava -Harry parecia corar ainda mais e fala.

-Digamos que não precisamos daquele tipo de informação... Pelo menos... Quer dizer... Não precisamos mesmo... -Gina parecia ainda mais curiosa e desliza um dedo sobre o peito do marido.

-Mas eu fiquei curiosa... -Harry respira profundamente e tenta bloquear o como aquele simples toque estava enviando uma onda gélida por sua coluna e fala.

-Você se lembra daquelas revistas que você me disse que encontrou no quarto de Gui, Fred e Jorge e até mesmo no quarto de Percy? -Harry tenta esconder o rubor, era uma das memorias que ele tinha rido e ao mesmo tempo se sentiu constrangido, quando uma menina de nove anos descobre que os irmãos tinha aquelas revistas e perguntou na hora do jantar sobre elas parecia ao mesmo tempo hilária e constrangedora.

-O que tem isso a ver? -a ruiva cutuca o peito do marido que parecia morder os lábios.

-Digamos que alguns sites são especialistas naquele tipo de informação e ilustração... -a ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha ao que o moreno parecia gaguejar -Isso é... Tipo... Videos... Fotos... Estas coisas... -vendo o olhar da ruiva ele logo completa -Você quer realmente que eu diga o que Sírius Black, condenado que fugiu de Azkaban e que não tinha visto uma mulher durante dez anos e que tinha aprendido a como navegar na internet, foi ver em sites adultos? Você sabe o como me sinto quando envolve temas de sexo Gina... -o moreno cora ainda mais ao que a esposa apenas solta uma risada e fala.

-Desculpe amor... Mas e que eu adoro ver você constrangido... -ela fica com um sorriso maior ao que ele geme e esconde o rosto com uma mão.

-Você é uma bruxa cruel -a ruiva apenas volta a sorrir para o marido e ambos voltam a conversar sobre coisas diarias, derrotar o lorde das trevas, planos para mudar o ministerio e o que fariam quando se formassem em Hogwarts.

Os dias foram passando e logo seria o dia das bruxas, mas os professores decidiram que uma visita para Hogsmeade poderia aumentar o animo dos alunos que andavam preocupados com a guerra, embora muitos alunos ainda ficavam receosos em sair dos muros da escola, muitos estavam agradecendo o fato de sairem daquele ambiente meio tenso que parecia envolver a escola inteira.

Assim que ouviu a noticia sobre a visita, Harry encara a mesa da Corvinal onde uma certa pessoa parecia não tão animada com a visita.

-Acho que tenho duas missões hoje não? -Harry fala para Gina que assim que confere onde o marido estava olhando se vira para ele e fala.

-Eu sei que você vai tentar ajuda-la, mas qual e a sua outra missão? -O moreno sorri para a esposa e fala.

-Mas é claro que arrumar um encontro perfeito para a minha esposa perfeita -a ruiva sorri para o marido e murmura.

-Este encontro envolve um quarto com os feitiços silenciadores e protetores mais fortes que você conhece? -ela solta uma longa risada ao ver o marido corando ainda mais.

-Sua bruxa... -Ela fica com um sorriso malicioso e fala.

-Sua bruxa meu marotinho, mas acho que deve colocar o seu plano em ação logo -ela aponta para Cho que parecia estar saindo, ele beija rapidamente a esposa e sai correndo para a entrada do salão.

-Cho -a menina asiatica se vira e fica surpresa em ver Harry ali.

-Harry... Eu... O que você quer comigo? -a menina fala constrangida e com medo, Harry parecia olhar fixamente para ela e fala.

-Eu pensei que tinhamos resolvido tudo Cho... Por que você esta nos evitando? -a menina parecia tremer a cabeça, tentando negar, mas logo ela começa a chorar e o moreno a abraça -Gina entende que você foi forçada... Descobrimos em tempo sobre os planos da Edgecombe, mas não entendemos o porque você se afastou dessa maneira, até mesmo nos treinos você andou distante e faltando sem dar razões, eu sei que eu posso ser maligno as vezes, mas eu não sou tão cruel ao ponto de vocês ficarem com medo de mim -ele usa um sorriso fraco ao que a menina asiatica parecia bufar com um riso, mas logo se vira para ele.

-Eu não sei como te explicar isso... Mas parece que parte de mim ainda esta afetada pela poção -ela cora ao que o moreno cabeceia -Sinto falta de Cedrico... Mas ao mesmo tempo... Estando perto de você... Eu não sei... Esta tudo tão confuso na minha mente... -Harry fixa seus olhos novamente nos olhos da menina e parecia procurar algo, uma coisa que ele tinha negligenciado antes, Cho parecia perceber o que o garoto e

stava fazendo e não tenta esconder nada, Gina aparece ao lado dos dois e então fala.

-Poção do amor... Harry usaram uma combinação de poção do amor fraca nela... Por isso que ela esta com os sentimentos tão contraditórios... -Harry parecia perceber o mesmo e com rapidez ele agarra o braço de Cho e Gina segura o ombro dele e todos somem com um estalo.

-Por que eles não podem andar para o vilarejo como qualquer pessoa normal? -Hermione resmunga ao que Rony apenas esconde o riso e tenta abraçar a namorada para irem para o vilarejo.

Eles aparecem com um estalo na frente do Três vassouras onde Harry dá um aceno para Madame Rosmerta que cabeceia, eles sobem as escadarias e vão para uma quarto particular.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui? -Cho pergunta um pouco temerosa, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo e estava ficando com medo a cada minuto.

-Ele vai chegar... -De repente algo cai no chão e Harry sorri -Agora... -a "coisa" caida no chão parecia murmurar um monte de xingamentos e se levanta.

-Mas que coisa Harry... Você não poderia me falar que era uma chave de portal? Eu estou começando a ficar com medo das coisas que você me manda... -Nisso Cedrico parecia perceber as meninas na sala e seus olhos se fixam na menina que ele amava e fala com uma voz fraca -Cho... Mas... Mas o que esta acontecendo? -Harry faz um gesto para que o menino mais velho se sentasse e fala.

-Precisavamos falar com você o mais rapido possivel Cedrico -o menino desvia os olhos de Cho e fala com uma voz meio chateada.

-Eu entendo... Mas o que ela faz aqui? -Harry eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Ela te ama Cedrico e queria te ver -o menino solta uma risada um tanto severa e fala.

-Me ama? Ela não me ama... Ela me mandou uma carta este verão me dizendo que foi divertido, mas que ela não ia ficar sozinha só porque eu me formei... Disse que foi divertido, mas que ela precisava seguir em frente e que um namorico de escola não daria certo -ele parecia quase chorar e fala -Ela literalmente quebrou o meu coração e ainda me disse que ia atrás de alguém melhor... -Cho parecia começar a chorar ao que o menino parecia se irritar ainda mais -Por que esta chorando? Não foi você mesma que falou que me odiava por demonstrar sentimentos tão facilmente? Que por isso que eu era um Lufa-Lufa patetico? -Nisso Harry acena com uma mão e Cedrico parecia não conseguir falar mais, o menino estava para puxar a varinha e desfazer o encanto quando a varinha voa para a mão de Gina.

-Acho que temos muito que lhe contar Cedrico -o menino ainda encara o amigo enraivecido ao que Harry parecia puxar sua aura e fala -Você vai me escutar antes de falar novamente fui claro? -O menino parecia enfim cabecear e logo eles contam o que aconteceu.

Sobre a estranha maneira que Cho andava se comportando, sobre a formação do clube ilegal para treinar os alunos contra os comensais, sobre a desconfiança de Luna sobre as intenções de Marietta e sobre o comportamento de Cho, então eles contam sobre a descoberta de que Marietta era uma comensal da morte que estava controlando Cho para tentar quebrar a ligação de alma de Harry e Gina e sobre a nova ligação que o castelo tinha forjado.

A cada momento que Cedrico ouvia sobre o que tinha acontecido, seus olhos pareciam se alargar ainda mais e ele lançava olhares para Cho que parecia chorar caladamente ao lado, assim que eles terminam o conto, eles desfazem o encantamento ao que ele se aproxima de Cho.

-Cho... Eu... -a menina se arremessa no garoto e chora.

-Eu tentei Ced... Eu realmente tentei... Mas ela me forçou a escrever tudo aquilo... Eu tentei gritar comigo mesma que era mentira que eu amava você... Mas eu não sabia as poções que ela tinha usado em mim... Sempre que eu tentava me concentrar em você... Minha mente parecia se voltar para o Harry e eu não conseguia decifrar o que eu sentia... Você não estava aqui... Eu não conseguia me fortalecer para tentar escrever para você... Sempre que eu estava para tentar escrever na calada da noite... Marietta ia para minha cama e me amaldiçoava -de repente ela retira algo da bolsa, eram inúmeras cartas endereçadas a Cedrico, algumas estavam borradas e a letra parecia ser forçada, mas todas tinham as mesmas primeiras linhas "Para meu querido Cedrico".

-Aquela garota... Se eu pegar ela... Bem que eu ouvi boatos no centro dos aurores sobre uma menina que foi presa na escola por suspeita de terrorismo... Mas... Eu nunca pensei que... -Ele se abraça ainda mais na namorada e fala -Me desculpe por não descofiar que algo estava errado Cho... Mas aquelas cartas... Eu não sabia o que pensar... -Harry se levanta e fala.

-Este quarto esta pago... Vocês precisam colocar o papo em dia e resolver os seus problemas -ele fixa os olhos em Cho e fala -O resto de poção do amor que estava no seu sistema acaba de sair... Acho que uma poção de falso amor não funciona diante de um amor verdadeiro -ele se vira para a esposa que sorri para ele -Agora tenho que arrumar o meu encontro perfeito para minha esposa perfeita... Fiquem a vontade, mas se lembrem, só porque o quarto esta pago e fortemente enfeitiçado não significa que vocês não devem ser responsaveis... -Ele fecha a porta rapidamente ao que Cedrico parecia querer o amaldiçoar -Pessoa estressada... -Nisso o casal ainda ouve Gina falar.

-Eu queria saber onde o nosso quarto enfeitiçado esta Sr Potter? -Os dois se encaram e logo começam a rir, com certeza imaginando a cara de constrangido que Harry estaria fazendo.

-Você é uma bruxinha muito má Sra Potter -a garota faz uma carinha de menina inocente e fala.

-Por que Sr Potter,eu pensei que você gostasse de uma menina má -Harry apenas murmura sobre onde aquela menina envergonhada que ele conheceu um dia tinha ido parar, Gina solta uma risadinha e ambos começam a sair do bar e ir em direção do resto do vilarejo.

Eles passaram um tempo observando as lojas, comprando algumas coisas e conversando com alguns amigos, mas o melhor de tudo era o tempo que eles passavam juntos, não importa se eles dormiam juntos, poder andar por ai simplesmente e ver as lojas pareciam acalmar um pouco as almas dos dois adolescentes.

-Esta data esta quase perfeita Sr Potter -Gina fala com um sorrisinho, mas de repente o sorriso some ao ver os olhos de Harry -Harry... -O moreno coloca um dedo nos lábios da esposa e fala.

-Temos problemas -ele retira os oculos e oferece para a esposa, assim que ela coloca ela percebe o que ele estava dizendo.

Auras negras pareciam emanar de alguns lugares do vilarejo, era como se muitos bruxos das trevas estavam se concentrando naquela area, a ruiva se vira para o marido que fala.

-Tenho um plano... -Ele se vira para a esposa e o plano se forma na cabeça dele, ela parecia ler rapidamente o plano e sorri.

-Esta bem... -De repente a ruiva sai correndo com um sorriso animador e fala -Ei gente, o Harry resolveu dar um presente de dia das bruxas adiantado para todo mundo... Se forem para a Dedosdemel agora vocês vão receber uma sacola de doces que ele vai pagar -O boato parecia se espalhar como um rastilho de polvora e logo os alunos pareciam correr para a loja de doces, Harry caminhava com um sorriso animador, mas apenas Gina poderia notar o nervosismo do marido.

-Sr Potter... -O dono da Dedosdemel se aproxima do menino e fala -Eu aprecio a sua oferta... Mas temo que poderemos não ter no estoque o suficiente para todos os... -Mas Harry eleva uma mão e sobe em cima do balcão e fala.

-Pessoal, desculpem por enganar vocês dessa forma, mas era preciso, agora mesmo o vilarejo esta cercado por comensais da morte e precisamos evacuar o mais rápido possivel -ele se vira para o dono que tinha ficado pálido -Sei que isso vai ser um choque para o senhor, mas existe uma passagem que leva diretamente para Hogwarts, vamos mandar os alunos e todos os habitantes que pudermos para a escola enquanto tentamos segurar os comensais até os reforços chegarem -ele se vira para os amigos e fala -Precisamos de alguns alunos que vão para as lojas ao lado avisar, mas sem causar pânico... Esta é a única passagem que eu posso garantir estar segura... -ele se vira para a mulher do dono da Dedosdemel e fala -Você pode usar o flú para comunicar as outras lojas sobre o que esta acontecendo e chamar os aurores? Eu não sei o que eles estão planejando, mas eu não gosto do fluxo de magia que este bando esta emanando -a mulher cabeceia e começa a usar o flú para avisar os outros lojistas -Por aqui -ele chama os alunos para o porão da loja onde eles encontram o alçapão e Harry se vira para Gina -Eu preciso que você vá para a entrada do outro lado... Eu tenho uma suspeita do que eles possam estar querendo fazer e precisamos criar uma barreira para proteger os alunos de um possivel desabamento -Gina parecia ver o plano novamente na mente do marido e fala.

-Harry... Se eles usarem isso... Você pode... -O menino sorri para a esposa e fala.

-Eles não vão conseguir me atingir... Tenho minha outra maneira de escapar -a ruiva parecia se reassegurar um pouco, mas ela ainda tinha medo, ele a beija rapidamente e fala -Vai dar tudo certo amor e quem sabe podemos comemorar hoje a noite? Eu só não vou dizer que você pode fazer tudo que deseja, pois eu sei como esta sua mente trabalha -a ruiva cora um pouco, mas sorri para o marido e sai andando ao que o dono da Dedosdemel fala.

-Eu deveria saber que os Potters estavam metido nisso -o homem solta uma risada ao que Harry se vira confuso para ele -Alguns anos eu percebia que alguns doces sumiam, mas sempre tinha dinheiro que eu não tinha contado no caixa... Acho que uma vez antes de você nascer sua mãe ficou com desejo de pirulito de morango com chocolate e canela azul... Aquele doce não tinha feito muito sucesso... Mas no dia seguinte o barril do doce tinha desaparecido e uma sacola com uma bolsa inteira de dinheiro estava no caixa dizendo "Este doce salvaria minha vida, aceite este dinheiro T.J.P." Agora entendo que seu pai e quem tinha vindo aqui e levou o barril -ele encara a passagem com um sorriso -Parece ser uma tradição dos alunos fazerem isso... Acho que podemos colocar uma proteção contra roubo? -Harry acena com a cabeça e fala.

-Para dizer a verdade já existe... Um descendente de Godric adorava doces e construiu a passagem para seus alunos, mas ele colocou um feitiço que impedia os alunos de roubarem a loja, quem usa a passagem para comprar as coisas aqui deve deixar o dinheiro no balcão de entrada -O homem cabeceia ao que sua mulher se aproxima e fala.

-Consegui falar com a maioria das lojas, mas o três vassouras deve de estar lotado, pois Rosmerta não me atendeu... -Harry cabeceia e fala.

-Eu vou lá alertar eles... Vocês vão para a passagem e se assegurem que os alunos estão bem -ele se vira e parecia notar algo, de repente sua magia parecia pulsar e ele rosna -aquele rato... -E para o assombro dos donos da Dedosdemel, Harry lança um feitiço que parecia ir em direção da passagem.

Muitos alunos se assustaram com o feitiço que tinha saido da entrada da Dedosdemel, alguns pensaram em chamar seus escudos para se proteger, mas o feitiço parecia circular e voar rapidamente para frente como uma cobra atrás de sua presa, Gina se vira rapidamente para ver o chicote laranja que o marido dela tinha conjurado acertar algo na frente, ela estava para acender a luz quando a estranha corda laranja parecia voar em direção da loja com um rato com uma pata prateada preso fortemente fazendo o animal guinchar de medo.

-Harry não vai estar feliz ao ver ele de novo... -ela se vira para os alunos que pareciam com medo e fala -Harry esta tomando conta das coisas, agora vamos para a escola -os alunos começam a correr ao que Gina se vira para onde o rato tinha sido arrastado -Se concentre agora amor, depois você descarrega sua raiva -ela se vira para continuar e esperava que tudo desse certo.

Depois de prender Rabicho em um barril de doces que ele fechou com os feitiços mais poderosos que ele poderia pensar, Harry saiu correndo em direção do três vassouras, a medida que ele corria ele poderia ver alguns alunos indo em direção da Dedosdemel ou indo para algumas lojas para usarem a lareira e ir para algum lugar seguro, alguns comerciantes pareciam fechar as lojas rapidamente e Harry estava agradecendo o fato que os amigos eram rapidos e sutis em espalhar a noticia sobre o ataque, chegando no bar, ele poderia notar que estava cheio apenas pelo som de pessoas conversando e risos que vinham dele, abrindo a porta rapidamente ele se vê de frente a Rony e Hermione.

-Graças a Merlin que eu encontrei vocês... Temos que evacuar Hogsmeade imediatamente -o casal fica chocado ao que Hermione fala.

-O que esta acontecendo Harry? -o moreno estava para dizer quando um feitiço aparece do nada quase acertando o trio, Harry joga os amigos para dentro do bar e se vira para onde o feitiço tinha vindo com as duas varinhas em mão.

-Ataque pelas costas? Eu sabia que Sonserinos eram traiçoeiros, mas não a este nivel Malfoy -o homem retira a máscara e fala.

-Você não sabe do que fala Potter -ele começa a lançar feitiços no garoto que se desvia, mas no mesmo instante que ele estava para cair no chão, outro feitiço aparece do nada e quase o atinge, ainda rolando ele vê mais outros feitiços voando em sua direção e ele convoca uma proteção prateada que parecia absorver a maioria dos feitiços.

-Não consegue atacar um garotinho sozinho? Acho que você deve de ter aprendido isso com Lorde Voldeco, afinal ele não conseguiu matar um bebê, o que um bruxo idiota como você iria conseguir? -Nisso uma mulher louca apareceu do nada e fala.

-NÃO OUSE OFENDER O MEU LORDE... CRUCIO -Harry rapidamente chama um muro que recebe o impacto da maldição e fala.

-Bella, eu ouvi muito sobre você... Louca, psicótica, sem noção que pensa que o lorde Voldeco vai te fazer a Lady dele... O que o seu querido marido Rodolfo pensaria ao entender que você quer colocar chifres nele com um projeto de homem com cara de lagartixa? -Harry sai correndo novamente quando os ataques pareciam se ampliar, ele sabia que os outros comensais que cercavam Hogsmeade estavam aprontando e ele esperava que o vilarejo estivesse vazio, mas o problema maior era o três vassouras, ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo e eles tinham que evacuar, este momento de distração foi o bastante para que Bellatrix conseguisse jogar Harry para dentro do bar com um feitiço de impacto, o menino não perdeu tempo e lacrou a porta e se virou para todos -Temos que sair daqui... Comensais da morte estão tentando dizimar Hogsmeade completamente... -Rosmerta parecia ficar ainda mais pálida ao que ele fala -Mande todos para a Dedosdemel, lá vocês vão encontrar uma passagem para Hogwarts, mas vão agora -ele se vira para a porta que estava começando a lascar e Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Cedrico, Cho e mais alguns colegas pareciam se unir com Harry.

-Vamos ajudar você com aqueles monstros Harry -o moreno queria negar, mas de repente a lareira parecia explodir e madame Rosmerta fala.

-Não podemos usar o flú... Eles estão bloqueando de alguma forma -Harry parecia suspirar pesadamente e se vira para os amigos.

-Não tenho tempo para elaborar um plano bom, mas a meta agora e levar todas as pessoas daqui para o castelo, não importa o que acontece, continuem correndo para a Dedosdemel... -Harry se vira para a porta e logo uma das varinhas e substituida por uma espada de prata -Eu vou atacar diretamente e vocês se protejam e continuem correndo para aquela loja ou vou fazer a sessão de treinamento que fiz parecer brincadeira de criança de dois anos fui claro? -ele lança um olhar fixo para os amigos que cabeceiam -Cedrico, você tem como ir para o ministerio e achar alguns aurores? -O menino cabeceia e retira uma chave de portal do bolso, ele beija Cho e logo desaparece, todos pareciam apreensivos ao que Harry lança um feitiço explosivo na porta e sai correndo -AGORA -todos começaram a correr para a loja enquanto tentavam não pensar no amigo que parecia enfrentar os comensais da morte.

-Não podemos deixar ele lutar sozinho -Fred fala ao que Jorge se vira para o irmão.

-Ele vai chutar nossos traseiros depois -ambos pareciam ficar com sorrisos maliciosos e correm em direção da batalha, alguns amigos pareciam pensar que era melhor seguir o caminho seguro e escoltavam os moradores para a loja de doces, Rony, Hermione, Neville, Luna e alguns outros se viraram e foram para onde os gêmeos tinham ido ajudar o amigo.

Enquanto os últimos refugiados estavam indo para a loja de doces, Harry parecia correr entre as ruas de Hogsmeade enquanto tentava se esquivar dos ataques insistentes dos comensais, mas ao que parecia ele estava de frente com a elite de Voldemort e esta não era uma tarefa fácil, de repente ele entra em uma porta para recuperar o seu folego, quando sente uma varinha no seu pescoço.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo aqui garoto? -Harry se vira para ver um homem idoso que lhe parecia familiar, olhando em volta do bar ele percebeu que o lugar estava cheio de pessoas.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Vocês deveriam ir para a Dedosdemel -o homem encara o menino com um olhar incredulo e fala.

-Por que você supõe que estas crianças deveriam sair nessa loucura para ir comprar doces? -Harry apenas treme a cabeça e fala.

-Isso era uma forma de fugir... Estava mandando eles para lá para poderem ir para Hogwarts pela passagem no porão... Assim eles não teriam que entrar no meio da batalha e do que os comensais estão aprontando -ele se vira para o homem e então percebe quem ele era -Aberforth? Você é o irmão do diretor? -o homem resmunga algo que não atraves de escolha ao que Harry apenas treme a cabeça -Você tem uma forma de mandar os alunos para a escola? Os comensais estão pensando em usar um feitiço realmente ruim em Hogsmeade inteira e temos que sair o mais rápido possivel -o homem no começo queria negar, mas assim que viu o olhar de terror do menino quando viu algumas crianças no meio daquela bagunça, ele cabeceia e leva todos para uma pintura de uma menina com olhos azuis penetrantes e logo uma passagem se abre e as crianças começam a correr -Vá junto Aberforth... Eu vou garantir que nada aconteça -o homem estava para protestar, era o seu bar e lar, ele não deixaria de boa vontade, mas o simples olhar do menino fez o homem seguir as crianças, ele tinha ouvido boatos que o menino tinha esmurrado seu irmão e ele não estava querendo passar pela mesma experiencia.

Assim que se certificou que todos tinham deixado o bar, Harry suspirou pesadamente e explodiu a porta fazendo vários comensais conjurarem proteções, Harry saiu com um sorriso maniaco e fala com uma voz doce.

-Onde paramos? -Enquanto isso no outro lado da batalha, o grupo dos alunos treinados por Harry estavam lutando contra alguns comensais, alguns deles pareciam ter acabado de sair de Hogwarts e todos que foram treinados por Harry pareciam se mover tão rapido que os comensais não poderiam os acompanhar.

-Isso parece mais fácil do que eu pensava -Rony fala ao que os gêmeos desarmam mais um e amarram o homem com uma corda colorida.

-Ora, Ora... O que temos aqui? Crias de Arthur Weasley... -Lúcios lança um feitiço poderoso nos três Weasleys que juntos puxam uma poderosa proteção -Parecem que não são tão pateticos quanto o pai... -Nisso os gêmeos começam a lançar feitiços altercados ao que Rony começa a correr em direção do comensal da morte.

-Isso daqui é pelo que você fez com a Gina seu... -O ruivo conseguiu passar pelos feitiços tanto dos gêmeos quanto os de Lúcios e meteu um murro no bruxo das trevas.

-Seu pirralho... -o homem aponta a varinha para Rony que é protegido pelos Gêmeos.

-Parece que você anda enferrujado Lúcio -Bellatrix aparece e estava para lançar feitiços nos gêmeos por trás quando Neville, Luna e Hermione aparecem e atacam a bruxa que se defente -Olha o que temos aqui... Pequeno Longbottinho... Como andam mamãe e papai? ah me esqueci... Eles não se lembram de você não é? -a mulher solta uma risada maniaca ao que surpreendentemente Luna fala.

-Cala sua boca imunda -e com um movimento ela lança um feitiço explosão onde Bellatrix estava de pé, o feitiço teve um impacto que lançou a mulher no alto -Eu não vou deixar uma coisa imunda como você magoar o meu namorado -a bruxa louca parecia encarar Luna por um tempo antes de começar a lançar feitiços rapidamente neles.

Harry estava lutando o melhor possivel, mas era complicado lutar contra dez de uma vez, principalmente porque metade estava lançando feitiços enquanto a outra metade usava proteções que pareciam absorver quase todos os feitiços que ele estava lançando, mas rapidamente ele estava se aproximando de onde os bruxos das trevas estavam e eles pareciam cada vez mais cautelosos em lançar mais feitiços.

De repente a concentração de Harry e quebrada quando ele ouve um grito de dor, era uma voz familiar e ele sabia que não deveria estar lá, se virando rapidamente ele pode ver Hermione no chão enquanto um Rony enraivecido tentava correr para ela.

Parecia que algo tinha clicado na mente de Harry, os feitiços que iam em sua direção pareciam sumir no ar e de repente seus olhos se tornaram um verde tão intenso que muitos recuaram com o poder que eles emanavam.

Em um instante ele estava protegendo as pessoas para irem em segurança para a escola.

Agora ele simplesmente iria caçar aqueles monstros.

Gina ainda estava do outro lado da passagem recebendo os refugiados quando sentiu a magia de Harry se intensificar, ela sabia que ele estaria fora de controle e precisava ir até ele, mas ela não poderia deixar o posto dela.

Com rapidez ela lança o patrono dela e manda para Lupin, o homem estava indo em direção da entrada para ir ajudar em Hogsmeade quando o patrono da ruiva o intercepta.

_Professor, estou na passagem da bruxa de um olho só, estou cuidando para que os refugiados cheguem na escola e junto com Harry vamos tentar aguentar caso a passagem tente desmoronar... Mas Harry perdeu o controle e preciso que você vá ajudá-lo..._

O homem lança o patrono dizendo apenas Ok e começa a correr para o vilarejo, vendo que ainda era lento ele tentou algo que ele tinha esperado que Harry pudesse o ajudar.

Desde que ele tinha sido curado, ele teve medo de se transformar novamente em um lobo, Harry tinha o encorajado, mas o maroto anterior não estava certo sobre isso, mas agora vendo a necessidade, ele se transforma em um enorme lobo cinzento que se vira para a namorada com um sorriso um tanto mau.

Tonks encara o namorado incredula, mas logo ela supera o choque ao que o animal faz com que ela suba nele e sai correndo rapidamente para o vilarejo, muitos iriam dizer depois que Tonks parecia sorrir muito sobre estar montada em cima de um lobo cinza gigante.

Os amigos de Harry sempre imaginavam o menino lutando, Gina tinha falado sobre o que aconfeceu em Surrey, mas ela tinha pego mais a parte do menino com seus parentes do que a luta contra os comensais em si, mas vendo o menino agora, eles não sabiam o que pensar.

Assim que Bellatrix tinha colocado a maldição Cruciatus em Hermione e a garota gritou de dor, todos poderiam sentir uma onda de magia poderosa sendo liberada no ar, muitos comensais se viraram para descobrir de onde estava vindo tal poder, quando de repente o menino aparece do nada e esmurra Bellatrix no estomago e com a mesma rapidez ele a chuta para longe dos amigos e fala com uma voz fria.

-Seu assunto e comigo Bellatrix -a mulher se vira para o menino e estava para falar quando ele novamente joga um feitiço poderoso que ela só teve tempo para conjurar um escudo que absorveu a maioria do feitiço, mas não foi poderoso o bastante para evitar que ela fosse jogada contra uma árvore com tudo -Você é o próximo Lúcio -o menino se vira para o homem loiro que parecia sair de seu choque e tinha começado a formar uma pose defensiva -saiam daqui -ele resmunga para os amigos que no começo queriam recusar, mas o menino se vira rapidamente e grita -AGORA -os amigos se reunem e começam a correr para a loja de doces enquanto Harry entrava em batalha com Lúcio, o homem era realmente poderoso, mas os ataques de Harry pareciam debilitar cada vez mais seus escudos, os outros comensais tentavam ajudar, mas sempre que eles tentavam algo, Harry parecia lançar uma pura onda de poder que parecia quebrar os escudos dos bruxos das trevas os deixando atordoados no chão.

Bellatrix tentou se levantar, mas ela sentia várias costelas se partindo, ela tenta apontar a varinha para o menino quando um lobo aparece do nada e morde a varinha da mão dela, a mulher encara o lobo com medo ao que logo ele se transforma em Remo Lupin.

-Por Merlin... O que vocês fizeram com ele? -ele se vira para Tonks que tinha amarrado e atordoado Bellatrix.

-Vá ajudar o filhote Remo -o homem cabeceia e sai correndo em direção do sobrinho postiço.

Harry ainda batalhava como um maniaco, Lúcio estava quase caido no chão depois de tentar se defender do menino, era impossivel que o garoto pudesse ser tão poderoso, o seu mestre era poderoso, mas este menino não era normal, a quantia de poder que ele lançava era impossivel e cada vez mais o loiro parecia se perguntar se ele estava fazendo o certo.

De repente o menino quebra sua ultima proteção e ele fica em cima do Malfoy mais velho com a espada em cima de sua garganta.

-Eu deveria fazer não? Acabar com todo seu mau... Sabia que tenho uma forma de terminar esta guerra sem matar ninguém além daquele cara de lagartixa do seu mestre? Era um plano simples... Mas vocês não me deram escolhas não é? Vocês vão continuar maus... Vão continuar a machucar as pessoas... Talvez não exista uma guerra sem mortes afinal... -o menino estava para fincar a espada no pescoço do homem quando dois braços o envolvem e a voz de Remo o atinge.

-Pare com isso Harry... Você não quer fazer isso... Gina não quer isso -No começo o menino não queria ouvir, mas o nome de Gina parecia clarear suas ideias e ele pode ouvir a voz da esposa o chamando de longe.

_Por favor, Harry... Não faça isso amor..._

_Gi... Gina..._

_Graças a Merlin, Remo chegou a tempo... Eu sei que você esta irritado amor... Mas agora não é tempo para isso... Volte..._

De repente Harry parecia se lembrar do que estava acontecendo e ele se vira para Remo.

-REMO! Temos que sair de Hogsmeade agora mesmo -ele se vira para Tonks que ainda amarrava os comensais -Eles vão usar um circulo de destruição em massa... Por isso que tivemos poucos deles aqui... Eles estão cercando Hogsmeade inteira e usar o feitiço ao mesmo tempo... Você tem que ir para os portões de Hogwarts e impedir os professores de virem aqui -O homem se vira para o sobrinho e fala.

-Não podemos deixar você aqui Harry... Este feitiço vai o atingir também -o moreno treme a cabeça e fala.

-Vou ficar bem... Mas você precisa ir agora... O feitiço vai começar a sugar a magia de todos na cidade e se Alvo vier aqui a onda de magia vai chegar em Hogwarts -o homem cabeceia meio indeciso e se vira para Tonks, a metamorfomaga parecia ter ouvido e em um instante um lobo cinzento corria em direção da escola com uma menina com os cabelos mudando de cor em velocidade incrivel -Seu lorde não lhe disse que pretendia te sacrificar não é Lúcio? Mas acho que você não merece a morte... Não... O castigo que preparei vai ser muito melhor para você -e com um aceno de mão os comensais presos por Tonks e desmaiados ao longo do vilarejo aparecem no atrio do ministerio -Agora a parte final -Harry corre em direção da Dedosdemel onde muitas pessoas ainda tentavam se amontoar para chegar a passagem para a escola, Harry se vira para onde o feitiço parecia estar sendo conjurado e começa a manifestar sua aura mágica e então ele coloca a mão no chão, o lugar parecia vislumbrar por um breve momento antes de Harry cabecear -Espero que funcione -ele pode ver que faltavam apenas algumas pessoas para entrar na passagem, a loja em si parecia quase destruida e Harry se vira para o barril onde Rabicho estava, ele pensou por um momento em deixar o homem ser morto na explosão, mas decidiu contra, ele não perderia uma noite de sono por causa daquele rato insignificante.

Reduzindo o barril ele coloca em suas vestes e fica em cima da passagem com movimentos rápidos e um feitiço o tunel começa a vislumbrar e Harry entra no tunel e coloca uma mão em uma das paredes, com a outra ele retira o espelho de Sírius e chama o padrinho.

Sírius ficou surpreso em ver o afilhado no tunel, mas assim que ele explica o que estava acontecendo, o maroto e Nimy pareciam entrar em ação.

-Preciso que você vá para Hogwarts se certificar que meus amigos estão bem e depois vá para o ministerio... Fudge vai tentar dizer que cacei Lúcio novamente por preconceito e quero que você mostre a marca dele e de Bellatrix novamente para a imprensa, eu não sei como ele conseguiu abafar o caso na outra vez, mas não vou deixar aquele homem deixar um monstro novamente a solta -Sírius cabeceia e some da visão, Harry parecia pensar e de repente ele fala -Nicolas Flamel -o espelho parecia vislumbrar por um tempo, mas logo a imagem do amigo aparece.

-Harry... E bom ver você novamente meu filho... O que esta acontecendo? -o tom do homem muda ao ver o rosto do menino.

-Nicolas... Você sabe uma forma de desativar um circulo de destruição em massa? -os olhos do homem voam largos ao que ele fala.

-O que no nome de Merlin esta acontecendo Harry? -O menino suspira e fala.

-Comensais estão em volta de Hogsmeade e estão tentando usar o circulo mágico... Eu só pude descobrir o nome... O que no nome de Merlin significa isso? -O homem velho parecia envelhecer ainda mais e fala.

-Basicamente e como um reator nuclear que entra em massa critica, concentra toda a energia mágica em um ponto em especifico de uma vez e causa uma explosão de proporçõs epicas... Apenas bruxos suicidas tentariam algo tão poderoso... Espere... Eles estão fazendo isso em Hogsmeade? -Harry cabeceia e fala rapidamente.

-Consegui evacuar o vilarejo... Mas estou no tunel da Dedosdemel para evitar que o tunel desmorone nos refugiados... -Nicolas estava para dizer algo quando um som de várias vozes cantando parecia se intensificar cada vez mais -Esta começando... Posso fazer algo para tentar salvar o vilarejo Nicolas? -O homem parecia ficar ainda mais pálido e fala.

-Você precisaria sair dai Harry... Não tem como parar algo insano dessas... Você precisaria de um poder imenso para isso Harry... Você teria que praticamente usar toda a sua magia e empurrar a magia concentrada dos bruxos para longe do vilarejo... Mas seria como você tentasse empurrar um tsunami com um remo... Você usaria todo seu poder magico... Você pode morrer... -Harry parecia duvidoso ao que uma voz fala.

_Existe outra maneira e eu lhe emprestarei o poder Harry..._

Harry encara o final do tunel, não tinha sido Gina quem tinha dito, mas Hogwarts.

_Você tem certeza?_

_O vilarejo faz parte da minha história Harry... Vamos fazer..._

Os bruxos em volta de Hogsmeade pareciam cantar fortemente enquanto um circulo vermelho sangue parecia se formar no chão do vilarejo, parecia pulsar com magia e cada vez mais alguns comensais caiam no chão ajoelhados completamente sem força, quando enfim um último bruxo continuava de pé, ele sorriu de forma maniaca e começou a recitar os últimos versos do feitiço, assim que ele o fez, ele fechou os olhos esperando a grandiosa magia que ele tinha invocado.

Mas então seus olhos se abriram surpresos ao que o circulo de magia parecia estar se desfazendo e seguindo o caminho para a loja de doces, todos se viram para seguir onde as linhas vermelhas estavam indo quando a porta se abre e um menino sai da porta visivelmente abalado.

Harry parecia tentar absorver a magia do feitiço lançado pelos bruxos caidos no vilarejo, cada vez que uma linha tocava sua pele, parecia que mais e mais magia entrava em seu corpo causando uma dor fervente começar em suas veias, era muito mais intensa que o cruciatus ou a fusão da magia em seu sangue, os olhos do menino pareciam quase cegos e ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria aguentar mais.

_Só mais um pouco Harry..._

Mas o menino não respondia, ele estava quase perdendo a razão, aquilo estava o levando a uma loucura acima do que ele havia previsto, o poder dentro dele tentava combater a magia que entrava em seu corpo enquanto ele tentava evitar que a dor o consumisse, os comensais tentavam se arrastar para ele, para tentar de alguma forma causar dor no menino para que ele perdesse o foco e deixasse acontecer, mas de repente um flash de luz poderoso surge do nada fazendo os comensais voarem para longe do adolescente e Gina fica de frente para o seu marido.

_Harry... Você precisa soltar agora..._

O menino não parecia a escutar, então Gina fez a única coisa que ela sabia que chamaria a atenção do marido.

Ela o beijou.

Gina tinha compartilhado muitos beijos com Harry e cada um tinha uma certa intensidade que envolvia a magia de ambos, mas aquele beijo que eles compartilharam parecia mandar uma onda de magia e dor que eles nunca tinham visto antes, mas Gina não o deixaria e parecia lutar contra aquela magia que machucava seu marido.

De repente os olhos verdes de Harry se encontraram com os castanhos de Gina e uma onda de sentimento de paz parecia percorrer o menino, a ruiva segura a mão do marido que ainda continha a varinha e ambos apontam para o céu.

A magia parecia fluir pelo corpo de ambos e de repente um feixe de luz sai da varinha do menino e parecia se intensificar com um poder assombroso, Harry não saberia dizer quando ele começou a gritar ou quando Gina o uniu, mas eles não poderiam deixar de sentir como se cada musculo de seu corpo parecia se estirar e quase se partir ao meio, a magia continuava a ser lançada ao céu ao que muitas vitrines começaram a quebrar em volta deles com a intensidade, assim eles ficaram por cerca de um minuto, mas assim que a luz termina, ambos caem esgotados no chão, Harry abri um dos olhos e encara a esposa que parecia estremecer apenas por respirar, com força que ele não sabia onde tinha, ele se arrasta até ela e fala suavamente.

-Você precisa deixar de tentar me salvar dessa maneira Sra Potter -a ruiva sorri fracamente e fala.

-Então você deveria deixar de entrar em situações assim Sr Potter -ela encara o marido por um longo tempo e fala -Conseguimos salvar o vilarejo? -o moreno tenta virar a cabeça para ver, mas a dor era tanta que ele desiste.

-Eu não sei... Mas pelo menos a loja esta inteira -ambos começam a rir ao que os professores apareceram do nada e encaram o casal ainda rindo.

-Harry! Gina! -Mcgonagall suavemente coloca uma mão em cada criança e fala -Eu não sei mais o quanto eu vou conseguir aguentar das suas travessuras... -ela parecia deixar a máscara neutra cair e fala suavemente -O que eu vou fazer com vocês dois? -Harry sorri inocentemente e fala.

-Uma semana de férias sem deveres? Acho que eu preciso para me recuperar -a mulher encarou fixamente o menino e fala.

-Se você esta bom o suficiente para fazer gracinhas acho que esta bom o suficiente para fazer suas tarefas Sr Potter -Harry tenta dar de ombros, mas estremece e fala para Gina.

-Eu tentei amor... -Gina apenas sorri no ombro do marido, de repente Remo aparece e fala.

-Harry... Só porque eu deixei de ficar cinzento por causa da minha doença não preciso que você me deixe ainda mais com preocupações -ele ergue o sobrinho enquanto Minerva levitava Gina -Você teve que conter um circulo de destruição em massa? -Harry apenas sorri para o tio e fala.

-Como vou poder fazer o encontro perfeito com a minha esposa perfeita se o vilarejo se transformar em uma cratera? -o homem apenas treme a cabeça ao que Harry se vira para o diretor -Voldemort cometeu o primeiro e único erro que ele pode fazer... Ele tentou machucar meus amigos, minha familia e a minha esposa... Agora não vou mais segurar os meus planos, semana que vem esta guerra termina e Merlin me ajuda que nem mesmo Madame Pomfrey vai ser capaz de me segurar dessa vez -Todos os professores pareciam estremecer ao que o menino e carregado para a escola.

Severo Snape encara tudo a sua volta e estremece, vendo os sinais de batalha e os comensais ainda caidos com esgotamento magico, ele agradecia o fato que Harry retirou a marca negra dele.

Se virando para o diretor, ele apenas fala.

-Eu sei que Minerva vai me atormentar depois de hoje... Mas agradeço a Merlin por Potter estar do nosso lado -o velho diretor apenas cabeceia enquanto ia amarrando os comensais caidos no chão, ele esperava poder chegar em seu escritorio e desfrutar de um sorvete de limão sem se preocupar que outra crise dessas acontecesse novamente.

**Homenagem:**

**Estes dias eu vim na Lan do meu amigo conferir os comentários que recebi dessa fics e a minha surpresa que uma pessoa no México me disse que leu e gostou da minha fics... Nossa... Fique me achando..rsrs**

**Brincadeira... Mas adorei saber que a minha fics ultrapassou as fronteiras e que as pessoas gostaram dela... Então este capitulo especialmente vai para Eskarlet14...**

**Infelizmente eu não sei o seu nome ou tive tempo para ir no seu profile... Mas muito obrigado por ler a minha fics e obrigado pelo comentário... este capitulo vai especialmente para você...**

**Bem pessoal... A fics esta na reta final (eu sei, eu disso isso antes, mas agora é sério).**

**Proximo cap talvez seja o ultimo antes do epilogo... Adorei escrever esta fics e espero que vocês gostem dela até o fim...**

**Até a próxima pessoal... Credo.. fiquei parecendo o gaguinho do Looney tunes...rsrs**


	35. Capitulo XXXV Chequemate

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXXV - Cheque-mate.**

Voldemort estava em uma ira incontrolavel.

Apenas uma semana atrás ele tinha colocado em prática um dos seus melhores planos, nada poderia sair errado, uma equipe emboscaria e subjulgaria Potter ao ponto que eles pudessem o trazer enquanto alguns "leais" comensais usariam um feitiço inofensivo que causaria a destruição de Hogsmeade e possivelmente Hogwarts causando o caos e medo em todos os bruxos do mundo.

Voldemort sabia que o feitiço iria matar os seus comensais da morte juntamente com todos os moradores de Hogsmeade e Hogwarts, o circulo de destruição em massa acumularia o poder de todos os bruxos dentro do circulo para ativar uma explosão epica que marcaria a sua volta.

Mas então um dos comensais que tinha fugido quando um dos seus companheiros caiu no chão esgostado lhe disse o que aconteceu.

Novamente Potter.

Aquele garoto tinha feito algo que era impossivel, simplesmente impossivel.

Nenhum bruxo deveria ter o poder suficiente para absorver a magia de um circulo de destruição em massa e lançar a magia no ar, ele, Lorde Voldemort não tinha este poder então ninguém deveria ter.

Seus comensais foram novamente presos e dessa vez ele não tinha seus dementadores para ajudar na fuga e o ministerio parecia ter feito algo para assegurar que os comensais estariam presos de forma que ele teria trabalho para os soltar.

Se ele quisesse os soltar.

Aquele bando de incompetentes tinha falhado novamente e novamente, não importa se Potter era poderoso, eles tinham falhado e ele estava questionando se salvar aqueles idiotas valia a pena.

De repente algo surge do nada na sua frente e um envelope cai na sua mesa, cauteloso ele lança um feitiço para identificar feitiços e nota que estava limpo, com os dedos longos ele quebra o estranho selo e começa a ler.

Assim que ele termina ele tinha jogado a mesa do outro lado do quarto e lançado feitiços explosivos em todos os cantos que ele poderia pensar.

Ainda bem que ele tinha lançado um feitiço fortalecedor nas paredes no dia anterior.

Pegando o pergaminho novamente ele se senta e tenta conter a sua ira.

_Lorde Voldeco e companhia._

_Você esta convidado para uma festa em sua homenagem por "perder" para um bebêzinho nesse dia das bruxas no ministerio da magia._

_Roupas casuais, mas tente não usar aquelas fantasias ridiculas que seus comensais usam, eles demoram demais para vestir._

_A festa vai começar às seis da tarde, não seja recente ou vai perder a diversão._

_Sinceramente._

_Aquele que vai dançar no seu tumulo._

_H.J.P._

Aquele pivete teve muita coragem em mandar aquele bilhete, mas pensando claramente ele percebeu que suas forças ainda eram maiores do que os de Potter, duzentos comensais da morte e mais alguns seguidores silenciosos no ministerio, se Potter aparecesse lá que ele seria morto em um instante e logo os outros obstaculos cairiam, o bobo velho de Dumbledore sempre agiu como se o menino era sua arma mais preciosa, destruindo Potter ele assumiria rapidamente o ministerio e Hogwarts.

Encarando a sala onde ele estava, ele começou a pensar em um plano perfeito para emboscar Potter, lançando um feitiço que chamou um dos comensais ele usa a marca negra do homem para chamar uma reunião, ele estremeceu novamente, a dor na sua cabeça parecia se intensificar cada vez mais e ele logo descubriria o que Potter tinha feito com ele.

Assim que seus leais comensais chegaram ele começou a dizer o plano.

Ele terminaria o serviço que ele tinha começado naquele dia das bruxas com Potter.

Enquanto Voldemort arrumava seus planos para a "festa" no ministerio, Harry estava deitado na enfermaria com uma carranca pesada.

Depois da batalha em Hogsmeade, o menino teve que se recuperar novamente de um grave esgotamento magico que parecia ter queimado quase completamente a magia do garoto, embora Hogwarts e Gina tentassem dizer para a enfermeira que Harry estava se recuperando, a mulher tinha medo que o garoto não se curasse completamente.

-Ele já esta melhorando Madame Pomfrey -Gina fala cansada, Harry estava em um humor sujo desde que a enfermeira o proibiu de sair da enfermaria, o humor do garoto parece ter vazado pelo laço e estava afetando a menina.

-Meu feitiço diagnostico garante que ele vá precisar de pelo menos um mês para estabelecer a magia dele Srta Weasley -A ruiva rodou os olhos, o feitiço diagnostico nunca funcionaria para um menino como Harry Potter.

-Você esta falando de um garoto que acorda do meio de um coma e vai cumprir uma tarefa louca segundos depois de acordar usando uma magia que ele não seria capaz de fazer, acha mesmo que aquele garoto seria normal em qualquer padrão do mundo inteiro? -a menina poderia ouvir o marido dizendo na sua mente.

_Nossa... Eu amo você também Sra Potter._

_Cale-se Potter, se você não estivesse tão frustrado que eu não estaria aqui tentando te soltar por bom comportamento._

_Mas eu sou um menino comportado._

_Você viajou clandestinamente para a casa de Sírius, encantou as colheres e os garfos para fazer uma dança erótica só porque ele não te contou que estava tendo um encontro... E você fez isso quando supostamente deveria de estar na enfermaria se recuperando._

_Foi legitima defesa... Você não tem ideia de como o Almofadinhas me brincou quando descobriu sobre minha "não tão" futura Sra Potter._

Gina poderia ver pelas lembranças do marido sobre as brincadeiras que Sírius tinha mencionado quando ele descobriu sobre ela e algumas ela parecia guardar na memoria para usar contra seus irmãos mais tarde.

-Eu sei que você deseja que seu... "Namorado"... Saia... Mas ele precisa de tempo para se recuperar -Assim que ela estava para fechar a porta na cara de Gina, um som de racha acontece na enfermaria e Harry aparece ao lado de Gina.

-Eu já estou bem Madame Pomfrey, eu estive bem depois do terceiro dia... O feitiço diagnostico não funciona comigo porque ele mede a taxa de magia de um bruxo normal... Quando no nome de Merlin você conheceu algum Potter que fosse normal? -Madame Pomfrey lança uma carranca para o menino então suspira pesadamente.

-Me deixe tentar uma coisa -Ela começou a fazer padrões complexos com a varinha e de repente Harry parecia ser envolvido com uma voz espectral, a luz parecia girar em torno do menino por um tempo e então ela cabeceia -eu vejo... Merlin veio me visitar um tempo atrás e começou a me ensinar este feitiço diagnostico que seria mais adequado para sua magia... Sua elfa também me mostrou algumas curas usando a magia que ela empregou em você... Acho que você não esta atento, mas sua magia mudou conforme Nimy o curava... Eu não posso determinar completamente o como mudou, mas creio que se você continuar a agir como age, vai ser considerado o bruxo mais poderoso desde Merlin -Harry apenas geme e esconde o rosto no pescoço de Gina que solta uma risadinha.

-Você acabou de fazer com que ele desejasse ficar na sua enfermaria escondido por um mês Madame Pomfrey -a mulher sorriu para a garota e fala.

-Talvez eu devesse ter feito isso antes de o declarar curado -o menino apenas manda uma carranca para ela e os dois adolescentes somem com um flash de luz.

Os dois aparecem no quarto com um flash de luz e Gina empurra Harry para a cama e fala.

-Você precisava deixar ela chateada? -Harry suspira e se senta com Gina ao seu lado.

-Eu não posso perder a chance de acabar com tudo isso Gina... Eu tenho que estar lá para acabar com esta guerra -a ruiva encara o marido atentamente e fala.

-Eu sei que isso esta lhe incomodando, eu estou nervosa com o que vai acontecer depois de amanhã, mas você precisa relaxar amor -Harry sorri para a esposa e fala.

-Você sabe o que acalmaria a minha mente Sra Potter -Gina eleva uma sobrancelha para o marido e fala.

-Eu pensei que você ficasse incomodo com este assunto em particular Sr Potter -Harry deita na cama e encara o teto.

-Sinceramente? Eu sempre ficava pensando que somos jovens demais, que não deveriamos tentar fazer isso porque temos a vida inteira, mas já estamos casados, eu daria o mundo inteiro para você... Eu sei que emocionalmente não estamos prontos para este passo, mas isso deveria nos impedir de brincar sobre isso? É um simples jogo de sedução... Eu levei isso muito à serio ultimamente porque eu não sabia como reagir -vendo o olhar confuso de Gina, ele suspira e continua -Eu passei cinco anos em um inferno sem amor, então oito anos exilados sem contato fisico humano, Nimy era maravilhosa em cuidar de mim, mas os Elfos tem uma politica de não demonstrar claramente o que sentem por interferir nos seus deveres, eu me senti amado por ela sim, mas ela não conseguia transmitir a mesma segurança e conforto que sua mãe faz -ele encara os olhos cor de mel da menina que ele amava e então coloca uma mão em sua bochecha -Quando eu te conheci... Senti algo morno e incrivel percorrer por todo meu corpo, era um sentimento desconhecido... Eu queria nada mais do que ficar ao seu lado... Então este sentimento foi crescendo e eu fui me adaptando a isso... Quando eu não precisei mais esconder o que sentia, quando pude enfim dizer claramente que te amava e que não precisava me esconder atrás de brincadeiras e tal, eu senti realmente o que meus pais tentavam descrever o que era amor -o sorriso dele parecia aumentar e ele fecha os olhos por um tempo, quando ele abre os olhos, Gina poderia sentir algo passar por suas véias, tão poderoso que quase a deixa atordoada -Você não sabe quantas vezes eu fiquei pensando "somos jovens", "eu não deveria pensar nela dessa maneira" ou " Não vou desrespeitar você assim"... Você não tem ideia de como eu queria que Hogwarts fechasse este quarto completamente e eu pudesse consumar este casamento de forma que ninguém ousaria pensar até mesmo que o que sinto por você não é real... -Ele suavemente a puxa em seus braços e suspira -Mas isso não envolve apenas a gente... Seus pais ainda estão se acostumando com o nosso "casamento" e não quero que eles percam a confiança que temos porque eu não consegui me controlar -Gina beija a bochecha do marido e fala.

-Você não quer apressar as coisas apenas porque a batalha final esta se aproximando -ela sussurra no peito dele ao que ele cabeceia -Eu sei como você se sente Harry... As vezes eu acredito que tudo isso é um sonho... Que vou acordar e que você não existe... Que eu ainda sou uma menina que sonha por algo impossivel desde o que aconteceu na Câmara... Mas é real e algumas vezes eu mesmo me pego encarando aquela linha onde ficam nossos limites, eu me pergunto eu deveria esperar? Mas já estamos casados, por que devemos esperar? Mas então eu penso na minha mãe, no vestido que ela deve de estar pensando em fazer para mim quando me formar, naquele livro que ela mantem escondido desde que falei que começamos a namorar... -Ela aperta a mão dele e fala -Eu não me arrependo de ter este laço, mas de certa forma ele apressou muito o nosso relacionamento... -ela desliza um dedo no peito do menino que estremece -Talvez ele tenha o seu senso de humor -Vendo o olhar confuso do marido, ela solta uma risada e mostra o anel em seu dedo -Quando você propos para mim depois da nossa primeira briga... Ou melhor... Quando eu fui estupida... -Harry beija a bochecha da esposa e fala.

-Você não foi estupida, estava apenas confusa e não sabia o que tinha acontecido, talvez eu tivesse reagido da mesma maneira -Ele envolve a cintura dela com seus braços e suspira -Mas eu não mudaria nada do que aconteceu... Sei que vou te esperar e vamos ter nossos momentos... Poderemos até mesmo sair de férias quando esta guerra terminar? -os olhos da ruiva brilham e logo eles começam a falar sobre lugares que desejariam ir, nenhum deles notou que Hogwarts parecia fazer o quarto brilhar com um leve tom dourado ou que a ligação que os envolviam parecia ficar ainda mais sólido, como se a propria escola tivesse abençoado a escolha das duas crianças que ela protegia.

Alvo Dumbledore estava andando de um lado para o outro na sua sala, alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix pareciam um tanto desconfortaveis ao ver o homem murmurando para si mesmo sobre riscos e planos sem devido planejamento.

-Você quer parar e nos contar o que esta acontecendo Alvo? -Alastor fala emburrado -Esta sua caminhada já esta me dando nos nervos... Se o menino fez algo que vá precisar da nossa ajuda apenas diga que vamos fazer... Só não fique ai resmungando como uma criancinha mimada -O diretor lança um olhar de censura para o amigo ao qual Minerva solta uma risada.

-Você realmente deveria ter estado aqui ano passado Alastor... Quem sabe você conseguiria colocar algum juizo na cabeça do diretor -Muitos começaram a murmurar, muitos dos que estavam sentados foram alunos de Minerva e sabiam da admiração da mulher pelo o homem.

-Estou começando a achar que eu deveria ter estado mesmo... -mas então o diretor se senta na sua cadeira e suspira pesadamente.

-O menino planeja acabar com a guerra depois de amanhã -todos começam a murmurar e a gritar sobre isso ser loucura, a última guerra contra Voldemort tinha durado anos, antes do monstro perder seus poderes para Harry, então como o menino poderia garantir que acabaria com a guerra em apenas alguns meses? -Sei que parece um plano audacioso e ambicioso... Mas Harry me garantiu que tinha formas de terminar com Voldemort nesse dia das bruxas -Os bruxos novamente começaram a discutir, ninguém percebeu quando uma figura saiu das sombras e parecia ir em direção do corujal, mas esta pessoa nunca conseguiu mandar a carta que precisava, pois estranhamente a escola parecia se transformar em um labirinto diante dos seus olhos.

Theodore Nott nunca descobriu como ele foi ficar perdido na escola que tinha frequentado a anos, mas sabia que assim que estava livre, tinha entrado em um mundo completamente diferente da que ele conhecia.

Gringotes parecia estar em uma movimentação que nunca tinha sido vista antes, muitos bruxos se perguntavam o que tinha feito os duendes parecerem tão tensos, mas em uma sala bem nos confins do banco uma decisão poderia causar uma mudança no mundo bruxo.

-Parece que nosso valioso cliente esta juntando todos os seus recursos para um último investimento e ao que parece devemos decidir rapidamente -Alguns duendes de uma longa mesa cabecearam enquanto alguns pareciam um tanto relutantes.

-O que ganharemos com isso? Muitos outros prometeram nos ajudar e fomos deixados de lado -A maioria parecia cabecear e um duende velho se levanta e fala.

-Realmente... Não deveriamos apoiar lado algum... Não importa onde nossa lealdade fique... Nunca conseguiremos nos livrar da nossa reputação... -Alguns começaram a apoiar enquanto outros se mantiveram em silencio, foi então que Grampo se levantou e falou com uma voz cansada.

-Eu estive em negociações com Potter durante os últimos sete anos... Eu jamais vi um bruxo poderoso como ele... Alvo Dumbledore nem chegaria ao nivel do menino se ele tivesse tempo... O que estamos decidindo aqui não é se vamos apoiar Potter ou o Lorde das Trevas... Mas decidir qual das duas facções pode nos ajudar a conseguir o que queremos -o salão ficou em silencio ao que o único som a ser escutado era o de uma pena percorrendo por um pergaminho.

-O Lorde das Trevas nos ofereceu liberdade e coisas que o ministerio nunca nos deixaria ter... Enquanto Potter nos ofereceu apenas mudanças... Muitos caminhos e quase sempre parecem nos levar a estas escolhas... Neutralidade já não é mais uma opção -Os duendes começaram a reclamar, alguns não queriam deixar a neutralidade, não importa os lados, eles nunca seriam vistos como uma raça que merecesse respeito.

Grampo estava novamente para falar em nome de Harry quando sentiu um cristal que Harry tinha lhe dado começar a se aquecer, colocando o cristal em cima da mesa todos começaram a encarar o pequeno cristal que começou a crescer e do seu interior eles viram uma cena.

Era o atrio do Ministerio da Magia.

-O que é isso Grampo? -Ragnok pergunta curioso ao que o duende sorri.

-Uma prova de Harry que mudanças podem ser melhores promessas do que riquezas -Alguns duendes resmungaram, mas continuaram a assistir a cena que se desdobrava.

Muitos funcionarios do Ministerio pareciam confusos com a cena que eles encontraram quando chegaram para trabalhar naquela manhã, alguns se juntaram e começaram a especular enquanto outros atravessavam rapidamente para chamar algum amigo ou perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Em frente da fonte onde um casal de bruxos eram venerados por outras raças, Harry Potter estava sentado em uma cadeira com um livro na mão.

Horas se passaram e o menino continuava no mesmo lugar, lendo o livro enquanto muitos não conseguiram reunir a coragem o suficiente para ir perguntar para o menino o que ele estava fazendo ali, de repente ao meio dia, a lareira exclusiva do ministro se acende e Fudge aparece com uma capa longa, como ele sempre fazia todos os dias.

O ministro fica com um sorriso maior ao perceber o tanto de funcionarios que estavam ali aguardando a sua chegada, mas enquanto caminhava para os elevadores, ele percebeu que ninguém estava o encarando, mas sim o menino sentado na frente da fonte.

Emburrado com tamanho descaso, o ministro se aproxima para ver Potter sentado lendo um livro calmamente como se aquele lugar fosse uma biblioteca particular dele.

-O que faz aqui Sr Potter? Não deveria de estar na escola? -O ministro força um tom cortes, mas o menino nem parecia ter prestado a atenção nele -O que faz aqui Potter? -Novamente o menino não lhe fala nada, Fudge estava começando a se irritar, o menino poderia ter causado uma certa desconfiança nos bruxos sobre ele, mas Cornelio ainda era o ministro da magia e merecia ser respeitado, ele estava para agarrar o ombro do menino e exigir saber o que ele fazia ali, quando de repente sons de chaves de portais surgem do nada e um exercito de mantos negros aparece bem em frente da multidão que começa a gritar, muitos tentavam sair correndo ao mesmo tempo para todas as saidas possiveis.

Fudge encara os comensais da morte com uma especie de curiosidade e medo, ele sabia sobre os comensais e sabia que eles fariam algo, mas ele não imaginava que eles iriam invadir o seu trabalho, Lucio tinha lhe garantido que Lorde Voldemort não estava interessado em tirar ele do cargo de ministro.

Embora os comensais tivessem chego em grande numero, nenhum deles tinha lançado uma maldição qualquer, apenas alguns atordoaram os aurores que tinham avançado, muitos pararam de correr para a saida para saber o que estava acontecendo quando o som de vidro sendo estilhaçado começa a ser ouvido, muitos encaravam as janelas enfeitiçadas que o ministerio tinha para saber de onde vinha o som, quando uma figura aparece no meio do atrio com uma elegancia imponente.

Era Voldemort.

-Chegou cedo Tommy -Harry fala com um sorriso, mas ele ainda continuava a ler o livro em sua mão.

-Não me chame por este nome Potter -o homem aperta a varinha ainda mais e encara o menino com odio.

-Por que não? É o seu nome... Fui educado a sempre chamar as pessoas pelos seus nomes e não por apelidos degradantes que pessoas colocaram em si mesmos... -Os olhos vermelhos do homem pareciam escurecer, mas em poucos minutos ele sorria e fala maliciosamente.

-Vejo que você esta sozinho Potter... Seus "amigos" o abandonaram? Ficaram com medo do meu exercito fiel? -ele eleva os braços enquanto muitos dos seus comensais começam a rir.

-Eu já lhe disse Tommy... Você chegou antes da hora, mas já que insiste tanto em começar a nossa festa... -ele retira um celular do bolso e começa a discar o numero rapidamente enquanto mantiva o livro na outra mão -Alo amor... Sim, eu lhe disse que ele seria impaciente sobre a festa... Chegou aqui sim... Vejamos... -Ele se vira para Voldemort e fala com um sorriso -Minha esposa mandou perguntar quantos lacaios você trouxe para nos divertir? -Voldemort lança um feitiço que parecia se desviar e acertar a fonte atrás dele -Desculpe amor... Ele aparece zangado por não poder trazer todos os aliados dele... Acho que os lobisomens, vampiros, trasgos, fadas, gigantes e os amiguinhos dele não aceitaram participar da festa em nome dele -outros feitiço vem em direção do menino, mas novamente o feitiço se desvia e acerta a cabeça do bruxo da fonte -Espera um pouco amor -ele retira o telefone do ouvido e encara o tão temido lorde das trevas com uma carranca -Você odeia tanto assim a fonte? Certo, eu também acho de muito mau gosto... Mas não é só por isso que você precisa demolir ela não? -ele coloca o telefone de novo no ouvido e fala -Desculpe amor... Mas ao que parece o Tommy não gosta da fonte do ministerio... Você esta vindo então? Que bom... -Harry fecha o livro e guarda o celular, ele encara Voldemort com um sorriso e fala -Já que você quis antecipar a nossa festa -De repente outro som de chave de portais e pelo menos mil bruxos aparecem em frente dos trezentos comensais da morte, muitos tinham a varinha já em punho e encaravam os comensais da morte com raiva.

-Chegamos em tempo amor? -Gina fala com um sorriso ao que alguns aurores se unem com os bruxos que acabaram de chegar.

-Estão todos aqui? -Ele se vira para os professores, alunos, os Weasleys, sua familia, seus amigos, lobisomens, bruxos de Hogsmeade e do beco diagonal, alguns bruxos até mesmo da Irlanda e muitos outros que tinham algo contra Voldemort.

-Os Gigantes, Fadas, Trasgos, Vampiros e outros queriam vir... Mas eu disse que ficaria bem aglomerado aqui com todos -Ela fez beicinho e fala com um sorriso -Muitos ainda se perguntam por que você não fez a batalha em Hogwarts -Harry apenas treme a cabeça e fala.

-Eu não vou levar uma batalha dessas para a escola... Imagina o que causaria aos primeiros anos? -a ruiva apenas treme a cabeça, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, uma bruxa surge do nada e leva a menina para o lado dos comensais da morte.

Os Weasleys no mesmo instante pareciam querer avançar, mas Harry eleva uma mão e os pára no mesmo lugar.

-Parece que as coisas mudaram Potter -Voldemort fala com um sorriso ao que Bellatrix ainda segura Gina em seus braços com a varinha em seu pescoço -Agora ou você se rende ou terei que deixar meus comensais se divertirem com sua pequena esposa... -Mas ao inves de ter o menino desesperado como ele planejava, Voldemort nota que Harry tinha um sorriso nos lábios -Por que esta rindo Potter? Não se importa com a garota? -Harry ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso e fala com calma.

-Você cometeu um erro enorme Tommy... Para dizer a verdade... Existem três mulheres em minha vida que queriam de uma certa forma retribuir os anos de dor que você causou em mim... -De repente Edwiges voa em um rasante e enfia suas garras no rosto de Voldemort que solta um berro, muitos comensais da morte tentaram amaldiçoar a ave com feitiços cortantes ou atordoantes, mas a coruja parecia carregar um medalhão que mandava as maldições de volta, quando o passaro parecia satisfeita ela voa para longe ao que Nimy aparece e mete um murro no estomago do lorde das trevas e outro soco no rosto de Bellatrix que solta Gina, a ruiva se vira para Voldemort e solta um chute poderoso nas partes baixas de Voldemort antes de lançar uma maldição que faz uma quantidade exagerada de ranho sair de suas narinas e se transformar em morcegos que começam a atacar o rosto dele, antes mesmo que qualquer comensais pudesse lançar um feitiço a ruiva tinha usado o mesmo tipo de aparatação que Harry usa e deixa uma pura onda eletrica no lugar onde ela estava deixando muitos comensais em dor.

Muitos bruxos que ainda estavam ao lado de Harry encaram as três figuras femininas com os olhos largos, os irmãos Weasleys encaram a irmã com os olhos largos ao que os gêmeos fala.

-Gininha... Você... -Jorge.

-Acertou... -Fred.

-As bolinhas de cristal do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos? -ambos falam juntos ao que a menina dá de ombros e fala.

-Ele merecia depois do que o diario dele fez comigo no meu primeiro ano -ela se vira para Voldemort e fala com desgosto -Ninguém tenta possuir meu corpo sem receber castigo depois Tommy -Ela se vira para Harry com um sorriso travesso e fala em seu ouvido -Claro que existe algumas excessões -Harry envolve a cintura da ruiva e tenta segurar o riso ao que muitos encaram o casal como se eles estivessem loucos.

-Parece que sua festa esta divertida Harry -Neville fala ao que Luna encara Voldemort com os olhos largos.

-Gina... Isso não foi muito cortes... O que aconteceria com a especie dele se você o neutralizasse com aquele chute? -Todos pareciam estremecer ao que Hermione treme a cabeça e se vira para a loira.

-Esta é uma imagem que eu não queria ter na minha mente Luna... Acho que ninguém ia querer ter aquela imagem -a loira se vira para ver muitos com olhares desgostosos nos rostos, Voldemort parecia se levantar e estava para lançar um ataque com todos os seus comensais quando Harry acena com a mão e todos ficam gelados no mesmo lugar.

-Sabe Tom... Eu não o trouxe aqui para batalhar -ele desfaz o feitiço em Voldemort que se vira com odio para o menino.

-O QUE? -Harry ainda encarava o homem e fala.

-Pensei em muitas maneiras de terminar esta guerra... Eu poderia ter usado Hogwarts como palco de uma guerra titanica entre nossas forças... Poderia estender a nossa batalha durante anos ao qual no duelo final nos enfrentariamos em frente aos meus amigos e seus comensais da morte... Mas então eu percebi... Por que eu devo colocar meus amigos e minha familia em perigo por uma guerra que eu posso vencer facilmente? -Voldemort ainda encara seus comensais congelados e tenta quebrar a maldição que Potter tinha colocado, mas nada do que ele tentava parecia funcionar -Depois do incidente que aconteceu com Marcus Flint... Eu percebi que não quero que as pessoas que eu amo passem pelo que passei... Me senti sujo por tirar a vida de alguém... E não deixarei ninguém passar pelo que passei -Voldemort aponta a varinha para Harry e lança a maldição mortal, mas só para perceber que Harry tinha chamado Nagini que foi atingida no lugar, uma funaça esverdeada sai da cobra e o garoto fala com um olhar fixo para Voldemort que estava gelado no mesmo lugar -Este foi o último Tom... -Harry Abre uma mochila e retira vários objetos que muitos se perguntavam o que era, mas a cada item Voldemort parecia ficar cada vez mais pálido.

O diario de Tom Riddle.

O anel de Sonserina.

O medalhção.

A taça de Lufa-lufa.

O diadema de Corvinal.

-Você achou que eu não tinha conseguido todos não? Mas eu já tinha lhe dito antes Tom... Eu venho me preparando para esta guerra a muito tempo... Quando nos enfrentamos no cemiterio eu peguei os seus segredos e sabia o que você tinha feito comigo e percebi que embora eu pudesse fazer algumas coisas porque você transferiu para mim, eu não queria uma parte de você em mim... Por isso eu devolvi aquele pedaços que você deixou em mim no dia que tentou me matar quando você renasceu -Os olhos de Voldemort pareciam enfim compreender o que tinha acontecido, as dores que ele sentia sempre que chamava seus comensais, sempre que ele lançava o cruciatus, era o pedaço que tinha se alojado em Potter por todos estes anos -Mas agora este assunto já terminou, tenho que cuidar de seus leais comensais da morte -ele retira algo do bolso e mostra para Voldemort e seus comensais.

-O que é isso Potter? -Voldemort fala com medo, era a primeira vez em decadas que ele se sentia assim, ele não estava familiarizado com tal sentimento, ele e quem instilava medo.

-Primeiro... -ele estala os dedos e todas as varinhas que estavam com os comensais aparecem dentro da fonte do ministerio, com outro estalar de dedos os comensais pareciam conseguir andar novamente -Eu percebi que não precisaria de uma batalha para vencer esta guerra... Como eu disse, não vou correr o risco de colocar as pessoas que amo em perigo por uma guerra sem sentido... Para dizer a verdade você me ajudou a te derrotar Tom... -Todos poderiam ver o cristal na mão de Harry que parecia pulsar com magia, de repente de dentro do cristal surge a marca escura -Eu decidi não criar uma guerra que iria machucar as pessoas... Eu estou fazendo algo para evitar isso... -O cristal parecia brilhar cada vez mais e muitos comensais pareciam cair no chão -Eu tive esta ideia quando meu padrinho andou mexendo no meu computador... Acho que você não ouviu falar disso não? Um invento trouxa que nos possibilita fazer inumeras coisas se você souber o que fazer... Mas o meu querido padrinho usa isso para algumas pesquisas imorais... -Nisso eles ouvem Sírius berrar no meio da multidão.

-Não são imorais... Apenas... Digamos que era uma pesquisa sobre a elasticidade do corpo humano... Devemos estar ciente de como as pessoas podem ser... Flexiveis... Eu não tenho culpa se toda vez que entro naquele site a sua tela congela naquelas cenas... -Harry se vira para o padrinho e fala com uma carranca.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que a tela fica congelada porque aquele tipo de site esta carregado de virus que acaba com meu computador? Sem falar que Você ainda fica corrompendo o meu avô com esta sua mania... -Sírius ainda parecia murmurar algo como não era tudo isso ao que Harry apenas treme a cabeça e se vira para Voldemort que parecia tentar lançar feitiços nele, mas todos os feitiços iam para a fonte - desculpe a interrupção Tom, mas embora o meu padrinho seja um louco, pervertido que estraga com meu computador, foi por causa dele que tive esta ideia -O cristal parecia brilhar ainda mais e ele fala -Este cristal esta conectado a todos os seus comensais da morte pela marca Tom... Todos os comensais que querem causar mau... Todos que usaram a magia para causar dor nas pessoas... Vão perder suas magias agora -Todos os comensais encaram o menino com medo, eles se sentiam cada vez mais fracos, mas não imaginavam que era a perda de suas magias.

-ISSO É MENTIRA -Bellatrix berra enquanto retira uma segunda varinha do cinto, ela aponta para Harry e grita -AVADA KEDRAVA... -Todos ofegam e Gina estava para se colocar em frente de Harry novamente, mas a varinha não emite luz alguma.

Bellatrix ainda berrava maldição atrás de maldição, mas nada funcionava, muitos pegaram suas varinhas escondidas e tentavam até mesmo um Lumus.

Mas nada acontecia.

Todos tinham se transformado naquilo que eles mais odiavam.

-Fiquei anos pensando em uma maneira de derrotar vocês... Antes de conhecer Gina, eu planejava caçar todos... Mas depois que descobri meu amor por ela, eu percebi que não queria que ela amasse um assassino... Enquanto vocês ainda desejarem o mau das pessoas... Suas magias vão ficar lacradas... Vocês jamais vão poder recupera-las -Muitos tentavam gritar, avançar contra Harry, mas eram atordoados e alguns caiam no chão chorando ao perceber que a magia estava deixando seus corpos, ele se vira para Voldemort que ainda tinha os olhos largos -Mas você... Infelizmente o destino não foi tão generoso com você... A profecia dizia que você me marcaria e que eu teria o poder que você não sabe... Mas que nem eu ou você poderiamos viver se um de nós ainda estiver vivo... -Harry sai dos braços de Gina, ele se vira e deixa o cristal na mão da esposa que fica com os olhos largos, ele a beija e depois se vira para Voldemort -Hoje chegou o momento de cumprir o nosso destino Tom... -Voldemort encara todos os comensais caidos no chão e então seus olhos vão para Harry, ele fica com um olhar determinado e fala.

-Então parece que nossa luta vai começar enfim Potter -Harry caminha bem no meio do atrio enquanto Voldemort fazia o mesmo, ninguém parecia querer se meter no meio dos dois, Sírius parecia segurar a varinha mais apertado enquanto Remo fala.

-Ele vai ficar bem almofadinhas -o moreno se vira para o amigo e fala.

-Eu sei disso aluado... Mas... Aquele monstro foi o pesadelo de todos nós durante anos... Eu ainda tenho... Duvidas se Harry pode cumprir esta profecia... -Remo cabeceia ao que muitos ainda falavam sobre a batalha que estava para acontecer.

De repente Gina aponta a varinha para onde Harry e Voldemort estavam se encarando e com um movimento liso ela coloca uma barreira entre os dois e a multidão.

-O que você fez Gina? -Gui pergunta perplexo ao ver a proteção que sua irmã tinha conjurado.

-Proteção de Merlin... -Os olhos de Gui voam largos ao que a menina ainda encarava o circulo de magia -Só terminará quando restar apenas um... Aquela é a batalha dele, Gui... Ele nos chamou aqui para cuidar dos comensais... Ele pode ter retirado a magia deles, mas alguns ainda são perigosos... Mas a batalha que ele vai enfrentar agora é só dele -ela deixa algumas lágrimas cair ao que o irmão mais velho dela a abraça, toda a familia Weasley se reune em volta da menina que ainda carregava o cristal que pulsava com magia.

Molly encara a cena dividida, ela estava feliz com a guerra ter terminado sem ninguém de sua familia ter se machucado, mas vendo o circulo no meio do atrio onde seu filho de coração provavelmente estava batalhando fazia seu coração doer, ela sabia que ele estava preparado, mas ela ainda se preocupava com ele.

Arthur colocou os braços em volta da esposa e a confortou como pode, ele encara o circulo que parecia brilhar com luzes a cada instante e desejava que o menino que tinha conquistado a sua familia voltasse com segurança.

Professor Dumbledore encara a cena incredulo, ele tinha preparado a Ordem da Fênix para uma batalha feroz, algo que ele nunca tinha imaginado, mas de repente ele tinha sido teleportado para o atrio juntamente com muitos outros bruxos em frente aos comensais.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse puxar a varinha e começado a batalha, Harry e Gina deram o seu pequeno show que fez muitos ainda se sentirem com medo do jovem casal e então Harry fez aquela magia.

Ele poderia ver muitos de seus ex alunos caidos no chão e ofegando ao que a magia deixava seus corpos, ele sentia uma pontada de culpa e tristeza ao ver os olhos dos bruxos perderem um pouco de seus brilhos, como se percebendo o que tinham perdido, mas ao mesmo tempo ele percebia que esta era uma alternativa melhor do que uma batalha sanguinaria, Minerva apenas treme a cabeça ao seu lado e começa a atordoar os comensais no chão, ela os amarrava e levava para um canto onde Aurores estavam esperando, ela passa por Gina que ainda mantinha o cristal em sua mão, a professora coloca uma mão no ombro da menina e fala que tudo terminaria bem, de repente o diretor nota um movimento perto das duas e entra em ação.

Mcnair estava como os outros comensais caido no chão se sentindo desolado, embora ele não fosse tão poderoso, ele sempre se sentiu importante em ser um bruxo puro sangue, sentindo sua magia desaparecer ele entra em desespero, vendo a menina Weasley com Mcgonagall uma furia cega o envolve e com rapidez ele pula com seu machado e avança nas duas mulheres.

Tanto Minerva quanto Gina ficam surpresas com o ataque, a ruiva estava para conjurar um escudo quando uma corda de pura magia parecia voar por todo o salão envolvendo o homem com seu machado e o jogando para o outro lado do atrio, muitos iriam dizer que sentiram uma onda de poder imensa do bruxo que conjurou a corda, todos os olhos se viram para Dumbledore.

Muitos bruxos já viram o diretor lutar com todo seu poder, mas todos ficaram surpresos com a intensidade que o homem tinha lançado o comensal para a parede, Alvo se aproxima com os olhos azuis brilhando com um poder que ele nunca tinha mostrado antes, nem mesmo quando enfrentou Grindewald.

Mcnair sempre viu Alvo Dumbledore como um tolo que sempre dava chances para as pessoas, não importa o pecado das pessoas, ele nunca imaginaria que seu ex diretor seria uma pessoa que lutaria para valer.

Mas assim que os olhos do comensal se encontram com o diretor, ele percebe que aquele não era o mesmo diretor que ele tinha conhecido no passado e desmaia com a intensidade de poder que o velho homem direcionava para ele.

As coisas pareciam estar em controle, muitos comensais tinham se rendido assim que os aurores se aproximaram, alguns como Bellatrix tentaram atacar os bruxos com qualquer coisa que encontrasse, o fato que ela sempre carregava um punhal a tornava o alvo principal para a maioria dos feitiços, mas antes que ela pudesse causar qualquer mau ela foi atordoada e amarrada completamente, inesperadamente ela tinha acordado e tentava se soltar das cordas ao que os comensais apenas se sentaram e ficavam de vigia.

Mas a maioria das pessoas ainda encarava o circulo onde Harry e Voldemort batalhavam.

Dentro da proteção de Merlin os dois pareciam duelar de forma intensa, ou era apenas Voldemort que duelava.

Voldemort usava um número impressionate de feitiços que ele tinha aprendido nas suas viagens pelo mundo, não apenas maldições da morte ou de dor, mas uma variedade de maldições que Harry nunca tinha ouvido falar.

Mas Harry conjurou uma proteção que parecia absorvier a maioria das maldições que Voldemort lançava nele e parecia satisfeito com o olhar maniaco do monstro na sua frente.

-Parece que esta tudo dando errado não Tom? Primeiro seus aliados, então suas finanças, seu controle no ministerio e agora o seu poder... -O homem lança um feitiço de chamas ao que Harry se desvia.

-NÃO ME CHAME POR ESTE NOME -Voldemort lança novamente a maldição mortal, mas esta e desviada pela proteção de Harry.

-Este é o seu nome Tom... Eu não vou usar aquela coisa falsa que você criou... Nem as coisas que chamam você por terem medo... -Harry começa a andar em direção do bruxo das trevas que recua -Você sabia que fiz algo que você nunca pensou em fazer? -Isso parecia irritar ainda mais Voldemort que lança outros feitiços em Harry que apenas se desvia.

-Do que você esta falando Potter? Não existe magia que eu não saiba... -Harry se desvia novamente de outro feitiço que ele não tinha certeza se seu escudo pudesse aguentar e fala.

-Você estava certo em uma coisa sobre magia quando orava isso para os seus comensais da morte... Não existe bom ou ruim em magia, mas apenas poder... Mas o que nos diferencia e a maneira que usamos este poder... Enquanto você usa o seu poder para causar dor e sofrimento... Eu uso minha magia para proteger as pessoas que eu amo... Eu fiz algo que você nunca sonhou ser possivel Tom... -Ele sorri para o homem que tenta novamente lançar um feitiço nele, mas Harry não se importa, seu escudo absorveu novamente o feitiço -Eu criei um Horcrux da luz... -Os olhos de Voldemort voam largos.

-MENTIRA... ISSO É... ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL... -Harry apenas sorri ainda mais.

-É a mais pura verdade... E não custou nem um pedacinho da minha alma ou minha consciencia por matar alguém... -Harry parecia se divertir ao que Voldemort parecia tentar negar o conceito que o menino na sua frente tinha criado algo que ele não era capaz -Você sabia que esta forma de criar Horcrux pode ser usado também por trouxas? Um fato interessante... Tem um cantor trouxa americano chamado Elvis... Muitos dizem que ele já morreu... Mas a maioria ainda diz que Elvis não morreu... Isso porque ele vive nos corações das pessoas que ele encantou com sua musica... Meu Horcrux não se baseia no sacrificio da minha alma... Mas no poder dos meus sentimentos pelas pessoas que amo e me amam ao mesmo tempo... Meu Horcrux é meu coração e o fato que posso amar livremente -os olhos do menino então parecem ficar intensos e ele se aproxima ainda mais do homem que tentava encontrar uma saida -Eu usei a nossa batalha no cemiterio para descobrir sobre o seu segredo... Como você sobreviveu... Mas depois que descobri sobre os Horcruxes eu tentei pensar em uma maneira de este conhecimento me ajudar... No começo achei que era impossivel... Mas Gina me ajudou a descobrir a solução... -Ele se desvia novamente de uma maldição e lança um feitiço que jogou Voldemort para o outro lado da proteção -Ela me ensinou que podemos viver independemente do que aconteça com nossos corpos... O amor nunca acaba simplesmente por que alguém morre ou vai embora... Ele permanece em nossos corações por toda a eternidade -Voldemort lança outra maldição mortal no menino e fala.

-Isso é besteira... Amor é um sentimento que te deixa fraco... Um sentimento que cria fraquezas em um bruxo poderoso -Harry apenas treme a cabeça e se desvia de um feitiço roxo que Voldemort lançou.

-Dizem que nos confins do departamento do misterio existe um quarto que guarda o poder mais maravilhoso e destruidor do mundo... Um poder capaz de encantar e ao mesmo tempo quebrar a mais pura das almas... -Harry avança rapidamente e segura Voldemort pelo pescoço -Esta na hora de visitar esta sala Tom -Uma luz surge do menino fazendo Voldemort fechar os olhos, de repente dois pares de asas surgem das costas de Harry e ele levanta vôo com o homem na sua mão, antes que o monstro pudesse gritar, uma onda de poder atinge o chão e começa a quebrar completamente os andares abaixo deles.

Ambos voam direto para o buraco que tinha se formado.

Gina sentia que algo estava mudando, ela sabia que alguma coisa estava errada quando notou algumas rachaduras no chão, Harry tinha lhe avisado que iria bloquear a conexão entre eles para poder lutar livremente, mas ela odiava o fato de não poder sentir o marido completamente.

Percebendo que algo estava errado, ela grita para todos se afastarem, no começo eles a encaram como se ela estivesse louca, mas então o chão começou a rachar ainda mais e pessoas começaram a se aglomerar nos cantos do atrio tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

A proteção de Merlin parecia afundar no chão e todos vêem boquiabertos uma verdadeira cratera onde os dois bruxos mais poderosos do século deveriam estar lutando.

-O que esta acontecendo Gina? -Arthur pergunta preocupado encarando a cratera que não parecia ter fundo.

-Eu... Eu não sei... -ela estava quase correndo para o buraco quando Gui a segura.

-Nem pense Gina... Não sabemos o que esta acontecendo... -Mas então uma forte onda de magia surge da cratera e um fogo branco parecia irradiar do lugar fazendo muitos se apavorarem.

-HARRY... -Gina grita e tenta se desvencilhar dos braços do irmão para ir até o buraco, mas todos os irmãos pareciam circular a menina que apenas chora mais nos braços do pai dela que tentava a consolar da melhor maneira possivel.

Hermione tremia a cabeça enquanto Rony a puxava em seus braços, Luna fazia o mesmo nos braços de Neville, mas a loira parecia estar em choque, ela não se mexia e todos só percebiam que ela ainda estava viva pelas lágrimas que fluiam de seus olhos.

Outros ainda se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo, o ministro tentou colocar ordem e dizer que aquele era o seu plano desde o inicio, mas assim que ele começou a se vanglorir e tratar Harry como se ele fosse seu subalterno, uma maldição voa fazendo com que o ministro começasse a correr por todos os lados com morcegos enormes que tentavam arranhar a sua cara.

Todos ficam surpresos ao perceber que tinha sido Hermione que tinha amaldiçoado o ministro da magia.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Voldemort estavam na sala do poder.

No começo eles ficam surpreso com o lugar.

Não existia nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Apenas um quarto branco que se estendia até onde os olhos deles pudessem alcançar.

Voldemort se vira para Harry e deixa sair uma risada longa.

-Era isso que você queria me mostrar Potter? Um quarto sem fim? Estou desapontado com você... Onde esta o tal poder milagroso do amor que você disse que me derrotaria? -Antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo o bruxo das trevas grita -CRUCIO -Harry sentia uma onda de poder carregada de ódio o envolver, ele cai no chão e grita desesperado ao que a dor parecia mil vezes mais intensa do que o normal -Interessante... Acho que esta sala vai ser o palco perfeito para nossa pequena diversão não Potter? -Harry estava para lançar uma tirada sarcastica quando Voldemort lançou novamente a maldição da dor no menino -Isso é como deveria ser Potter... Você aos meus pés... Implore perdão e talvez eu lhe dê uma morte rapida... -Harry parecia recuperar o folego e fala fortemente.

-Nunca... -Voldemort lança novamente a maldição ao que Harry se encolhe de dor, ele tentava se concentrar em algo, mas sua mente não parecia funcionar direito, Voldemort o chuta nas costelas e fala.

-Assim termina a lenda do menino-que-sobreviveu... Mas não se preocupe Potter... Eu cuidarei muito bem da sua esposa... -Mas então os olhos de Harry pareciam brilhar de uma forma diferente e ele fala.

-Isso termina agora Tom... -O homem chuta novamente o menino e grita.

-NÃO OUSE ME DESAFIAR MOLEQUE... CRUCIO... -Mas o feitiço parou a milimetros do corpo de Harry, este se levanta com um olhar determinado e fala com uma voz firme.

-Este é o seu fim Tom... -Com um movimento de mão, Voldemort voa para o outro lado da sala, o bruxo das trevas tenta se levantar, mas percebe que seu corpo não estava respondendo.

-O que você fez? -Ele tentou gritar, mas sua voz parecia não funcionar também.

-Percebi o verdadeiro poder que reside nessa sala -Ele encara o teto com um olhar um tanto saudoso e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado -Eu cometi um erro... Trazer você aqui apenas para usar o poder da sala para nosso duelo final... Eu nunca conseguiria controlar o poder que reside nessa sala... Eu fui arrogante em pensar que controlaria o poder do amor simplesmente porque eu posso amar e você abandonou este poder anos atrás por sua ambição -os olhos dele se viram para o homem que ainda estava gelado no chão -Esta sala me mostrou que ainda tenho muito que aprender... Mas seu destino terminou assim que entramos Tom... -O homem tenta se soltar e grita.

-MEU NOME É VOLDEMORT... -Harry apenas treme a cabeça e fala.

-Adeus Tom... -Nisso o corpo do bruxo parecia tremer fortemente, uma aura branca começa a se direcionar para o homem que solta um berro de dor, Harry fecha os olhos enquanto o som dos gritos do homem parecia se intensificar cada vez mais, parecia ter durado horas aqueles gritos de dor e sofrimento, mas deveria ter sido apenas alguns segundos.

Então existia apenas o silencio.

Harry abriu os olhos para ver apenas cinzas onde Voldemort tinha caido, ele se aproxima e se ajoelha no chão.

-Adeus Tom... Espero que você encontre a paz que não encontrou na vida... -Então o ar parecia se carregar novamente com a aura branca que vai em direção de Harry, no começo ele queria correr e tentar escapar, mas rapidamente a aura envolve o menino e ele cai no chão gritando.

Memória depois de memória parecia voar por sua cabeça, ele tentou fortalecer a sua Oclumência, mas o poder parecia rasgar qualquer defesa que ele tentava construir.

Memórias dos Dursleys e de como ele sofreu nas mãos daquelas pessoas.

Memórias de sua vida isolada com Nimy na mansão Potter e como ele desejava proteger o mundo de Voldemort.

Os encontros com as pessoas que passaram a ser o centro do universo dele.

Mas então as memórias de Gina pareciam flutuar pela sala, não importa para onde Harry olhasse, ele poderia ver o sorriso dela, os olhos brilhantes e como ela brincava com o cabelo quando sabia que Harry estava olhando.

As memórias de cada beijo, de cada juras de amor.

Memórias de risos e das promessas de um futuro.

Memórias de Gina o seduzindo, apenas para ambos ficarem envergonhados e decidirem que no futuro eles não iriam se prender por causa de idade ou a opinião das pessoas.

Harry poderia jurar que ficou naquele mesmo lugar durante horas, mas deveria ter sido no máximo quarenta minutos enquanto a sala parecia peneiras por suas lembranças, assim que termina, Harry sente uma profunda vergonha e medo por ter ofendido o poder que flutuava no ar.

O poder poderia não ter uma forma fisica, mas Harry se sentia um monstro por ter pensado por apenas alguns segundos que poderia controlar aquele poder intenso.

-Me... Me desculpe... Eu... -Harry tentou achar as palavras, mas a sala parecia brilhar e algo parecia iluminar dentro dele, como um sentimento morno e vivo que o fez sorrir de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha sentido antes.

Foi então que ele percebeu.

Ele estava feliz.

Completamente feliz.

Não existia mais obstaculos entre ele e Gina.

Não existia mais interferencias entre eles e o futuro que eles desejavam juntos.

Ele começou a sorrir, em poucos minutos ele começou a rir descontroladamente, logo ele estava segurando a sua barriga enquanto ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, ele estava livre, ele não estava mais preso ao destino de matar ou ser morto.

Ele tinha cumprido a profecia.

Se levantando ele caminha até a porta ainda com um sorriso feliz, assim que ele toca a maçaneta, ele sente o poder irradiar seu corpo novamente, se virando ele murmura um obrigado e então ele sai da sala do poder.

Para ficar de frente com o véu da morte.

-Mas o que... -Nisso uma figura aparece atrás do véu e fala com uma voz suave.

-Boa noite, Harry Potter... Fico feliz em finalmente poder te conhecer... -Harry sentia o corpo endurecer e seus instintos parecia gritar que aquela pessoa era perigosa, muito perigosa.

-Quem é você? -Harry ainda mantinha distancia da figura e tentava pensar em uma maneira de se defender, enquanto na sala do poder ele sentia confiante e poderoso, na frente daquele homem ele sentia medo, tristeza, cautela e estranhamente curiosidade, mas homem parecia sorrir ainda mais e fala.

-Acho que esta sala tem o nome apropriado... -Harry encara a pessoa a sua frente com mais atenção e tenta determinar o porque ele se sentia tão ameaçado na presença do homem.

Era um homem com mais ou menos quarenta anos, tinha cabelos negros e olhos de uma cor que ele não poderia definir, usava roupões pretos longos que pareciam o cobrir completamente, ele estava sentado em frente ao véu que parecia estar congelado no mesmo lugar.

-Eu sou a morte, Harry... -Os olhos de Harry voam largos ao que o homem sorri -Esta é a expressão que eu esperava... Muitas pessoas me descrevem como um esqueleto com manto e uma foice que vai levar as almas para o outro mundo -a figura solta uma gargalhada e bebe uma taça de vinho que apareceu em sua mão -Mas eu acho que eu não deveria julgar a humanidade por criar esta imagem de mim... Eu sou o último estagio da vida... Onde a vida termina... Os humanos temem a morte acima de qualquer coisa nesse mundo... Eles podem dizer que não tem medo de mim, mas a verdade e que ninguém quer morrer... Por isso que o que eles temem eles odeiam -ele fixa seus olhos em Harry e então suspira -Desculpe sobre o monológo... Mas você é o primeiro humano que não pensou em sair correndo, gritar que sou um lunático ou tentar me enganar para ganhar algo de mim... -ele toma novamente um gole de sua taça e então se levanta -Bem... Vamos aos negócios... -Harry dá um passo para trás e então fala suavemente.

-Eu vou morrer? -a morte o encara com um olhar confuso e fala.

-Mas é claro... Eu lhe disse... Não importa o que você faz... Não importa as maneiras que você tenta me enganar como Tom Riddle fez... Uma hora ou outra você deve prosseguir para o outro mundo... -Harry treme a cabeça e suspira pesadamente, se a morte tinha aparecido pessoalmente para levar ele,então não tinha como lutar contra isso.

Ele iria morrer.

-Eu poderia pelo menos me despedir da minha esposa? -A morte o encara confuso, mas logo solta uma longa gargalhada e fala.

-Oh Céus... Você pensou que... -A morte volta a rir novamente ao que Harry se sente ofendido, ele não esperava morrer e ter a morte rindo da cara dele assim até o outro mundo -Eu não vim levar você agora Harry... Merlin vai gostar de ouvir o como tranquilo você estava contemplando ir para o outro mundo... -o moreno fica ainda mais confuso e fala.

-Mas se você não veio me buscar... O que esta acontecendo? -a morte se senta novamente nas escadarias e fala.

-Você se tornou o senhor absoluto da morte -a figura torce a cara ao que Harry o encara confuso -Eu sei... Titulo ridiculo criado pelo humanos... Mas o fato simples... Você leu aqueles contros de Beadle o bardo? -Harry cabeceia ao que a morte sorri -Você possuiu os três itens que dei para aqueles irmãos... Embora ainda me irrite lembrar o como eles me enganaram facilmente... -Morte parecia ficar meio desgostoso ao se lembrar do ocorrido, Harry deixa a boca cair e fala.

-Espera... Aquilo é real? -Morte o encara com um olhar longo antes de rir novamente.

-Não foi você mesmo que ensinou para sua amiga Hermione que a maioria das lendas se baseia em verdades distorcidas? -Harry cora ao que a morte volta a rir Pelos céus... Eu estou me divertindo muito hoje... -Ele lança um olhar para Harry e então suspira -Você tem a minha capa... A pedra que caiu daquele anel que Riddle usou como guarda-alma dele e a varinha... -Harry retira as varinhas de seus lugares e então fala.

-Mas nenhuma das minhas varinhas é a varinha invencivel -Morte apenas sorri e fala.

-Eu fiquei sabendo que você desafiou o seu diretor e arrancou a varinha da mão dele algumas vezes... -Os olhos de Harry voam largos e ele fala.

-Isso... Mas isso... -De repente a morte estende a mão e a varinha aparece.

-Mantiveram bem conservada -ele entrega a varinha para Harry que sente um fluxo poderoso passar por ele, era uma magia que ele nunca tinha imaginado que existia, ele se sentia poderoso, muito mais poderoso do que ele imaginava ser, mais poderoso do que qualquer ser vivo do mundo, mas então outro sentimento parecia fluir da varinha para ele.

Pessoas que tinham esgrimido aquela varinha.

Pessoas que usaram seu poder para machucar outras pessoas.

Homens e mulheres que sofreram tentando possuir aquele item.

Perdas, dor, sofrimento, muitos sentimentos pareciam fluir daquela varinha, como se tivesse uma pequena impressão de cada pessoa que tinha a usado, Harry deixa a varinha cair no chão e fala rapidamente.

-Eu não quero... -Ele remexe nos bolsos e retira a pedra que ele tinha começado a levar para todos os lados e deixa ao lado da varinha -Eu estou devolvendo para você -Morte o encarou surpreso e fala.

-Você quer realmente fazer isso? Desistir da varinha que poderia o tornar o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo? A pedra que poderia invocar os espiritos dos seus pais a qualquer momento? -Harry treme a cabeça e fala.

-Eu nunca quis ser tão poderoso... Todo o poder que eu quis era para terminar o meu dever e eu o fiz... Eu nunca quis poder para ser maior que qualquer pessoa... Embora ver meus pais seria agradavel... Seria o mesmo que viver em frente ao espelho de Ojesed... Eu estaria perdendo a minha vida por algo incompleto... -O menino treme a cabeça tristemente e fala -Eles morreram... Não posso trazer os mortos de volta a vida... O conto dos irmãos dizia isso... =Harry pega a pedra e a varinha e coloca na mão da morte que parecia ainda surpreso -Eu gostaria apenas de manter a capa de invisibilidade -ele sorri marotamente para a morte que solta novamente uma gargalhada.

-Manter a tradição dos Potters? -quando Harry cabeceou, morte apenas sorriu ainda mais -Eu devo dizer que de todos os irmãos o seu antepassado era o mais esperto e o que eu gostei mais -Morte coloca ambos os itens em seu manto e se levanta, ele caminha para o véu que parecia ganhar vida (Sem trocadilhos rs) e fala -Foi divertido te conhecer Harry... Um dia eu voltarei para te buscar... Mas até lá aproveite a vida que você ganhou -sem dizer mais nada, morte caminha pelo véu e Harry fica sentado encarando o véu como se tentando entender se foi um sonho ou se era real.

-Gina tem razão... Cada coisa estranha acontece comigo -o menino se levanta para voltar para o atrio quando um flash de luz o assusta e a ruiva aparece nos seus braços.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! O QUE VOCÊ TINHA NA CABEÇA EM TENTAR ALGO ASSIM? -Harry tentou dizer algo sobre o seu plano improvisado, dizer que tinha sido uma loucura sim, mas que tinha funcionado, mas assim que seus olhos se encontram com os olhos de Gina, ele não tinha mais o que falar, ele apenas a puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

Gina ficou surpresa com a intensidade do beijo, era mais poderoso e tinha algo diferente nele.

Então o beijo se quebra e Gina pode ver algo diferente em Harry.

Ele ainda era o mesmo menino louco que ela se apaixonou perdidamente, mas ele sempre carregou uma certa escuridão em seus olhos, provavelmente o peso da profecia em seus ombros, mas agora ele carregava um brilho intenso que fazia seu coração disparar rapidamente.

Ele a beija novamente e novamente, não se importando se as pessoas estavam preocupadas ou querendo saber o que aconteceu, ele não se importava se alguém iria especular sobre como tudo tinha terminado, ele não se importava com mais nada a não ser a ruiva que ele beijava fervorosamente.

Ele a puxa em seus braços e com um leve estalo eles aparecem no quarto deles em Hogwarts.

Todo o mundo bruxo tentou descobrir por dois dias onde estavam os dois adolescentes e o que tinha acontecido com Voldemort, alguns inominaveis tentaram usar feitiços para descobrir o que tinha acontecido na sala do poder e na sala do véu da morte, mas nada poderia ser descoberto, os Weasleys resolveram ficar em Hogwarts como era provavel que Harry e Gina tentassem voltar para a escola, era o lugar mais seguro como Hagrid diria.

Todos os amigos de Harry especulavam sobre onde o casal estava, Simas quase foi amaldiçoado ao que ele sugeriu que Harry estava em uma praia paradisiaca com a ruiva fazendo de tudo um pouco na frente dos irmãos da menina, foi preciso Hagrid segurar Carlinhos e Gui para que o menino não passasse a próxima semana internado na enfermaria com madame Pomfrey que não tinha apreciado em nada o comentario do menino Irlandês.

Mas todos ainda estavam preocupados com os dois, embora o professor Dumbledore lhes garantiu que os dois estavam vivos e bem, a familia Weasleys, ou melhor dizendo Molly e Sírius, só ficariam satisfeitos quando tivessem os dois em seus braços, mas foi no segundo dia que eles descobriram o que tinha acontecido com o casal, Rony estava saindo do dormitorio para ir tomar o café e que ele se esbarra em alguém, ele estava para se desculpar quando percebe em quem ele tinha esbarrado.

-ONDE NO NOME DE MERLIN VOCÊS SE METERAM? -Gina parecia mandar uma mensagem para Harry que cora e fala.

-Eu não sei do que você esta falando Rony... Estivemos na escola este tempo todo... -Nisso eles percebem que o grito do ruivo tinha atraido uma verdadeira multidão, não estavam apenas os Grifinórios, mas os professores, o diretor, os Weasleys, Sírius, Remo, Nimy e alguns alunos das outras casas que encaravam o casal com incredulidade -Oi gente... Tudo bem com vocês? -Harry lança um sorriso inocente ao que Sírius atropela meia duzia e agarra ambos os adolescentes em um abraço feroz.

-Mas que Mer... lin... Harry... Se você for se trancar no seu quarto com sua ruiva para ter sexo selvagem por dois dias... Pelo menos avise alguém que vocês ainda estão vivos... -Os dois coram ao que todos começam a rir da "piada" de Sírius.

-Eu tinha acabado de sair de uma luta intensa com um lunático em uma sala carregada de um poder que nem mesmo os mais sábios bruxos poderiam entender e você acha que eu iria fazer o que? Ficar dando entrevista para o profeta diario? Eu estava aproveitando a minha vida -ele coloca o braço em volta da cintura da ruiva e ambos sorriem um para o outro.

Eles iriam realmente aproveitar a vitória que eles conseguiram, eles iriam viver intensamente o que aprenderam na sala do poder.

Eles iriam viver intensamente aquela estranha força chamado amor.

**Homenagem:**

**Então é isso... Sei que muitos vão estar chateados comigo... tanto pela demora e pelo fim da fics... ainda vai ter o epilogo... Mas acho que vocês devem sentir uma pontada de tristeza com o fim de uma fics... tanto quanto vocês gostaram de ler ela... Eu adorei escrever ela para vocês... Poder escrever um Novo Harry Potter me deixou feliz, principalmente que por esta fics eu conheci pessoas especiais para mim... Como tenho uma memória pessima eu não teria como colocar os nomes de todos aqui... até mesmo com a net eu não teria como colocar os nomes... já que quero agradecer também a todos que comentaram nessa fics...**

**Vocês, leitores, se tornaram pessoas muito importantes para mim com seus comentários e o fato que gostaram tanto da minha fics... Muito obrigado mesmo por terem comentado e lido...**

**Provavelmente vou postar outras historias por aqui... Mas nunca vou me esquecer das felicidades que o Um Novo Harry Potter me trouxe...**

**Até qualquer dia pessoal... Logo postarei o epilogo... espero que vocês gostem do destino que dei para cada pessoa...**

**Nossa... Isso daqui parece uma despedida... Ou um testamento..rsrs**

**Mas só quero agradecer novamente..**

**Até em breve pessoal...**


	36. Capitulo XXXVI Epilogo

**Um Novo Harry Potter.**

**Nota do autor:** Eu não criei esta obra literária que encantou a muitos no mundo, se tivesse seria loira, rica e uma mulher... Como sou um homem, moreno, com não muito dinheiro na vida, eu não criei o Harry Potter, só peguei os personagens emprestados e criei esta fics, ao qual faço por diversão, não por dinheiro, espero que vocês gostem da fics.

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se Harry Potter simplesmente não aparecesse na lista de alunos aceitos em Hogwarts? Como a historia ficaria se ele simplesmente desaparecesse quando tinha seis anos? O que aconteceria quando ele voltasse para Hogwarts em seu quarto ano? Esperamos encontrar as respostas nessa fics..rs

**Capitulo XXXVI - Epilogo.**

_31 de Julho de 2004._

Gina Potter estava feliz e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

Fazia dez anos desde que ela conheceu Harry Potter e ela nunca imaginou que sua vida pudesse mudar tanto.

Depois de ter se formado em Hogwarts, ela recebeu uma oferta de trabalho para ser artilheira do Harpias de Holyhead, sua mãe não aceitou no começo a escolha de carreira da filha, mas Harry a apoiou fortemente, era um sonho dela desde que começou a voar escondida dos irmãos.

No começo ela era apenas reserva e ficava no banco na maioria dos jogos, mas assim que a oportunidade chegou e ela entrou no jogo, muitos descobriram que a familia Weasley era famosa por ter filhos fanáticos e talentosos por quadribol.

Gina se tornou rapidamente uma estrela entre as jogadoras de quadribol e depois de dois anos ela foi elegida como a jogadora mais sensual de toda a liga, fato que deixou seu marido enciumado, pois todos os dias ela recebia cartas com propostas indescentes e alguns até mesmo de casamento.

Gina apenas sorria do ciumes do marido, na escola ele sempre foi o mais controlado na relação nesse assunto, era divertido ver a carranca do homem sempre que alguma carta vinha com fotos de bruxos sorridentes oferecendo matrimonio.

Ela encontrou algumas restos de fotos em uma sala que ele fortificou na casa, parecia que as fotos tinham sido usadas como alvo para a fúria de Harry e o fato que até mesmo a parede que poderia absorver os mais poderosos acessos de raiva do moreno ter rachado, mostrava que ele estava realmente incomodo com a situação.

-Eu vou dar um jeito desses marmanjos perceberem que você é uma mulher casada -Gina ficou confusa com o olhar do marido, era um olhar que dizia claramente que alguém iria pagar, mas não se importou tanto, afinal Harry poderia ser o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, mas ele não faria nada completamente mau com as pessoas, ele não tinha isso nele mais e o fato que ele sabia que a ruiva o amava completamente era o que fazia ele se controlar.

Foi com surpresa que uma semana depois ela abriu o profeta diario para ver a foto de casamento deles e uma entrevista de Harry com Rita dizendo o como eles tinham se casado e que o amor deles era algo poderoso e abençoada de forma mágica pela própria escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts, Gina ficou surpresa que Harry tinha sido bem detalhista sobre o casamento deles, ele odiava aparecer nos jornais, mas se algumas pessoas fossem espertas o bastante, poderia se ler uma certa ameaça do moreno na entrevista para os homens que mandaram cartas para ela.

O moreno desceu para o café com um sorriso enorme que foi desaparecendo ao ver o olhar da ruiva nele.

-Algo que você queira me contar "Querido"? -Harry encara o papel na mão da esposa e tenta gaguejar uma desculpa, mas a ruiva não consegue aguentar o olhar aborrecido e começa a rir, ela se aproxima dele e o beija suavemente.

-Da próxima vez que o meu ciumento fazer algo assim... Me diga antes, eu quero participar também -ela oferece o jornal para o marido e sorri ainda mais -Sem falar que faltou o toque feminino na entrevista... Embora a forma que você descreveu o nosso amor... -a ruiva sai correndo ao que o moreno corre atrás dela.

Tudo tinha mudado de alguma forma depois de se formarem.

Fred e Jorge abriram a Gemialidades Weasleys, no começo era apenas uma loja de piadas que foi o maior sucesso entre os alunos de Hogwarts, alguns diziam que os gêmeos começaram a fazer um acordo com a Zonko's quando de repente a loja de piadas fechou por um fim de semana e logo reabriu com um novo nome.

Corporação Marotos.

Gina encarou a loja com os olhos largos e se vira para Harry que apenas sorria para ela, quando eles entraram a loja parecia diferente, ainda tinha a parte de piadas, mas vendia alguns produtos diferentes, alguns aparelhos trouxas que pareciam ter sido convertidos com o uso da magia, alguns brinquedos trouxas que não envolviam eletricidades e até mesmo produtos para meninas.

Quando a ruiva estava para perguntar se Sírius e Remo tinham aprontado isso, ela viu com surpresa Fred colocando alguns produtos nas prateleiras.

-Fred? O que esta fazendo aqui? -o ruivo sorri para a irmã e fala.

-Irmãzinha... Descobrimos uma mina de ouro... -ele lança um olhar para Harry e fala -Com alguns conselhos de mestre do nosso mago poderoso aqui... Unimos forças com os marotos e criamos a Corporação Marotos -ele estende o braço para a loja que parecia criar vida de certa forma, Gina eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Corporação Marotos? -Fred sorri ainda mais e fala.

-Seria Corporação Potter... Mas como vocês dois são os únicos que mantem os direitos autorais do nome... Embora eu espero que não seja por tanto tempo -ele lança um olhar para Gina que cora e esbofeteia o braço do irmão, ela não estava pronta para engravidar ainda -Decidimos por algo mais tradicional... -ele puxa a irmã e o cunhado para dentro de um escritorio e fala -Mas vamos falar de algo melhor... Negócios -a ruiva eleva mais uma vez a sobrancelha ao que o irmão dela sorri ainda mais -esta é a irmã segura e confiante que eu ajudei a criar... -Logo Sírius e Remo entram na sala e começam a explicar o seu plano.

A loja dos gêmeos ainda seria no Beco Diagonal, mas ela também faria parte da Corporação Marotos, os marotos originais explicaram para Gina que eles tinham vivido tempo demais na Mansão Potter e tinham pego algumas ideias de Harry sobre invenções trouxas e como adaptar para o mundo magico, então eles começaram a arrumar os investimentos da familia Potter em nome de Harry e logo surgiu a ideia de criar uma corporação que pudesse financiar projetos menores com algumas taxas de porcentagens, no começo os duendes eram vacilantes, mas assim que Harry assumiu a liderança do projeto, eles pareciam mais do que felizes em fazer negocio com os Marotos.

-Tecnicamente no papel eu seria o beneficiario e o presidente da corporação... Mas vamos deixar o negocio sério nas mãos do nosso vice-presidente -Gina encara todos na sala e solta uma gargalhada ao perceber todos encarando Sírius.

-Como é que é? Eu? -Harry sorri para o padrinho e fala.

-Quem seria melhor para assumir um negócio desses se não a cabeça da casa dos Blacks? Eu sei que você foi ensinado a administrar negócios com doze anos e todos os verões a sua mãe o mandava escolher alguns investimentos sérios para honrar o nome dos Blacks... -Gina fica surpresa com o olhar sério do marido e começa a pensar sobre o como retribuir a noite o fato que estava fazendo seu padrinho de bobo.

-Mas... Mas... -Sírius começa a gaguejar ao que Remo apenas bate nas costas do amigo.

-Aceite companheiro... Seu afilhado aprontou bem com você... -Harry sorri para o ex-lobisomen e fala.

-Fico feliz que você esteja cooperando tanto Remo... Por que você vai ser o chefe que vai gerenciar as decisões do Almofadinhas -Remo se vira rapidamente para o menino que apenas coloca o braço em volta da cintura da ruiva e fala -Vocês deveriam ter lido as letras miúdas no contrato que fiz -antes que os marotos pudessem dizer algo, Harry aparatou com sua esposa que ainda ria do olhar dos homens velhos.

-Você foi brilhante Sr Potter -Harry sorri e beija a esposa que se aconchega mais em seus braços -E vou te mostrar mais tarde o como fiquei animada com aquele seu olhar sério -ela manda algumas imagens para a mente do menino que a beija novamente.

-Bruxinha má... -a ruiva apenas riu novamente do olhar do marido.

A Corporação no começo recebeu um olhar cauteloso de todos, principalmente por suas duas primeiras afiliadas serem lojas de piadas e brincadeiras, mas assim que começou a investir em Quadribol, lojas especializadas em poções, equipamentos mágicos entre outros artigos, o sucesso parecia crescer de forma astronomica.

Remo tinha se tornado um homem respeitado no mundo bruxo, muitos ainda diziam sobre ele ser o primeiro lobisomen curado no mundo, mas ele não se importava mais com isso, era passado e ele ficava mais do que feliz de esquecer daquele tempo, ele tinha casado com Tonks e tinha um filho que parecia ter a energia combinada de ambos os pais, ele no começo era vacilante sobre matrimonio, mas assim que percebeu que Tonks não o deixaria, ele se entregou ao amor e logo ele não se via mais sem a sua familia.

Ambos tinham pedido para Harry ser padrinho de Tedy, algo que causou um certo atrito entre os marotos, já que Sírius dizia ser o tio solteiro que nunca se casaria e portanto merecia ter o direito de ser o padrinho de qualquer filho dos dois outros marotos.

Mas isso mudou quando ele viajou para a Espanha para fechar um negócio para a Corporação e ali ele conheceu Sofia, uma bela mulher com pele bronzeada e longos cabelos castanhos escuros, assim que Sírius a viu, ele se apaixonou loucamente por ela, mas a mulher não lhe deu bola e a estadia de uma semana que Sírius usaria para fechar o negocio se tornou uma férias de seis meses ao que Sofia contava a Harry as várias formas que o maroto tentava a conquistar.

Sírius a pediu em casamento em menos de três meses de namoro.

-Você é que era o travado dos marotos Aluado -Sírius disse quando Remo o questionou sobre a relação dele com Sofia estar indo rapido demais, não que ele tivesse algo contra a mulher, mas para ele uma relação deveria ser com calma e conhecer a pessoa que você vai se casar -Diga isso para o nosso sobrinho que casou com quatorze anos... -Ambos se viraram para Harry que apenas roda os olhos e fala.

-Por que sempre que vocês discutem casamento, vocês me usam como exemplo por casar rapido demais? -Ambos os marotos ignoram o menino que volta a resmungar sobre homens velhos que parecem perder o juizo com a idade.

Outra pessoa que tinha mudado era Severo Snape.

Depois de anos trabalhando como espião para a Ordem, ele estava conformado que teria uma morte rapida na guerra, quando Harry retirou sua marca ele começou a perceber que ainda tinha uma vida e enfim se casou com Amanda Sinistra e nunca tinha estado mais feliz na vida, parecia que a cada dia ele aprendia algo novo e naquele dia em especial ele estava quase histérico.

-Quer se acalmar Severo -Harry fala suavemente para o homem que andava de um lado para o outro dos corredores de St Mungus.

-Como você quer que eu me acalme Potter? Eu... Ela... -o homem parecia perder a fala ao que voltava a andar pelo corredor.

-Você vai ser pai, sim sabemos muito bem... Mas não vai ajudar em nada no nascimento da sua filha se você tiver um ataque no coração... Sei que estamos em um hospital, mas... -A tirada de Sírius e cortada por um choro de bebê, todos se viram para ver a medi-bruxa carregando não um, mas dois pacotes embrulhados.

-Parabens Sr Snape... Você tem um lindo menino e uma bela menina... -Severo correu para ver as crianças, percebendo o que a mulher lhe disse, parecia causar um impacto profundo no homem e ele desmaia, Harry o segura suavemente e se vira para Sírius.

-Acho que foi felicidade demais para ele -O homem apenas treme a cabeça e fala.

-Nunca vi alguém que passa mal por ser feliz... -Eles reavivaram o homem que entrou no quarto enquanto os dois marotos foram comunicar as familias do nascimento dos filhos do ex professor, Sírius ainda estava um tanto irritado murmurando -Por que bebês não podem vir em um horario descente como duas horas da tarde? -Harry apenas tremia a cabeça e manda o padrinho de volta para sua casa para dormir novamente.

Ele se vira para ver o quarto onde o seu ex-professor odiado estava enfim feliz com a sua nova familia.

Sua mãe ficaria feliz com a noticia que seu amigo Severo estava enfim vivendo a sua vida.

Quando a Corporação tinha um ano de existencia, os gêmeos mandaram cartas para Gina, Luna, Hermione, Lilá e Parvati para alguns conselhos, no começo as meninas pensaram que seria uma brincadeira, mas os gêmeos estavam realmente sérios quando elas chegaram.

Consultando as meninas, eles começaram a desenvolver produtos de beleza e produtos especializados para meninas jovens e crianças, produtos que não causariam nenhum mau ou que fosse piadas, mas produtos sérios para o publico feminino, eles até mesmo deram uma porcentagem de sessenta por cento para as meninas no desenvolvimento, quando Gina perguntou para seus irmãos o porque disso tudo, os gêmeos mandaram ela perguntar para o marido dela.

Harry explicou que muitos dos investimentos feitos na Corporação eram para um publico exclusivo de homens e que como sua esposa sempre lhe dizia que tudo precisava de um toque feminino que ele pediu aos gêmeos que criasse uma loja especializada para meninas e tudo que elas queriam.

Gina ficou confusa com isso, afinal se ele queria investir em uma loja especializada para meninas por que não pedir ajuda para as meninas?

Harry apenas lançou um sorriso malicioso e disse que era uma pequena vingança nos gêmeos por terem magoado Angelina e Alicia em faltar a um encontro que eles tinham feito para comemorarem o segundo ano de casamento deles.

A loja foi um sucesso e em pouco tempo tiveram que criar outras lojas em vários locais para aguentar a demanda do projeto.

Angelina e Alicia estavam comandando as lojas depois dos gêmeos implorarem por ajuda.

-Você pode ser mau Sr Potter -Gina fala deitada em cima do homem que apenas sorri.

-Faço meu melhor Sra Potter -Gina apenas começou a rir e beijou o marido novamente.

Nesse meio tempo, Rony andava um tanto irritado, ele tinha entrado na academia de aurores depois de Hogwarts, ele pensava que o trabalho seria bom considerando que seus irmãos estavam em um mundo financeiro e que muitos bruxos gananciosos poderiam tentar sequestrar eles ou causar problemas, mas parecia que aquele não era o seu forte, embora o treinamento de Harry tinha qualificado todos para passarem nos exames dos aurores, ele estava se cansando daquele lugar, o ministerio tinha recebido uma verificação completa depois da batalha final e das descobertas de desfalques orbitantes que Fudge andou aprontando na sua gestão, quando Amélia Bones assumiu o ministerio como ministra oficial, muitos partidarios de Fudge foram acusados de corrupção, desfalques e até mesmo assassinatos.

Rony tinha estado em alguns dos casos e ajudou a prender meia dúzia de pessoas, mas assim que percebeu que tudo era mais papelada que ação, o trabalho começou a perder o seu encanto.

Foi então que os gêmeos ofereceram um trabalho alternativo para ele.

No começo ele ficou um tanto desconfiado, trabalhar com os gêmeos sempre envolvia ser transformado em algum animal estranho, mas eles tinham dito que eram ordens expressas do chefe.

Rony tinha ido para o escritorio de Harry e berrado sobre não precisar de caridade ou esmola do amigo, quando o feitiço silenciador foi colocado, muitos ficaram preocupados com o que aconteceria naquele escritorio.

Hermione, que tinha estado casado com Rony fazia um ano, queria que seu marido encontrasse um emprego mais adequado para ele, ela sabia que ele era inteligente e que a função de auror era importante, mas ela não conseguia ver o ruivo gostando daquela vida, ela tinha trabalhado com Alastor algumas vezes e percebeu que aquela não seria uma vida para seu marido.

O ruivo ficou bravo com Harry durante dias e Hermione queria ajudar ele a ver que Harry não estava oferecendo esmolas como ele resmungava, muito embora a morena não sabia o que o amigo tinha aprontado com seu marido para o deixar naquele estado.

Harry então apareceu uma noite e chamou Rony para uma "viagem de pesquisa" como ele tinha chamado, Hermione no começo ficou duvidosa, Rony ainda mandava olhares hostis para o amigo e estava para ir junto com os dois quando Harry lhe garantiu que ficaria tudo bem e que ela não gostaria do tipo de pesquisa que eles estariam fazendo., antes mesmo que ela pudesse perguntar eles tinham sumido.

Uma semana se passou e Hermione tentava encontrar os dois por todas as maneiras que poderia pensar, o fato de ela não saber o que os dois estavam fazendo parecia deixar ela ainda mais ansiosa e apavorada.

Quando Rony voltou aquela noite com um sorriso enorme na face, ela tinha berrado com ele por duas horas, se agarrou nos braços dele e chorou dizendo tudo o que tinha imaginado que tinha acontecido, quando Rony a tranquilizou o bastante, ele contou sobre o projeto que os gêmeos e Harry tinha lhe oferecido.

Parecia que alguns jogos trouxas andavam fazendo sucesso e queriam que Rony os adaptasse para o mundo bruxo, no começo Hermione não compreendia o que eles estavam aprontando quando Rony mencionou sobre os jogos de estrategia que eles tinham encontrado em vários lugares do mundo.

O sucesso foi devagar, alguns bruxos não compreendiam a lógica dos jogos e muitos diziam ser um desperdicio de tempo.

Foi então que ele apareceu na Corporação Marotos.

Draco Malfoy.

Ele tinha realmente mudado depois de se formar, seu cabelo sempre arrumado com gel foi abandonado e ele parecia usar um estilo arrepiado e andava em um terno trouxa que parecia fora do estilo dele e em seus braços uma mulher com um olhar afiado e ao mesmo tempo maroto que muitos perceberam ser Nathalie.

A menina que tinha literalmente domesticado Draco Malfoy.

-Quero falar com você Potter -o ar arrogante dele ainda parecia o mesmo, mas então a mulher morena ao seu lado o esbofeteou na cabeça e lançou um olhar que dizia claramente para se comportar.

Todos passaram a próxima hora especulando o que estava acontecendo no escritório, afinal Draco nunca foi nada mais do que civil com Harry nos ultimos anos na escola, mas assim que a porta se abre todos encaram o menino que tinha um olhar mais social e Harry parecia sorrir para a mulher nos braços do loiro.

-O que você esta fazendo com ele Harry? Ele é um Malfoy -Rony berrou dentro da loja de jogos, todos gemeram quando os olhos do loiro ficam gélidos novamente e ele fala com um tom fixo.

-Tratanto de negócios Weasley... Não algo que você entenderia... -Então seus olhos vão para um jogo que Rony tinha acabado de desenvolver -Batalha Final? Sua Corporação criou o Batalha Final? -ele se vira para Harry que fala calmamente.

-Rony que desenvolveu o jogo -o loiro se vira para o Weasley mais novo e fala.

-Que tal uma pequena aposta Weasley? -Foi anunciado por uma semana sobre a disputa entre Weasley e Malfoy em todos os jornais, era uma aposta que atraiu a atenção de todos do beco diagonal e apostas diferenciadas começaram a ser feitas sobre quem venceria, o jogo Batalha Final era um jogo ilusório que criava um campo de batalha onde as pessoas ordenavam seus exercitos em batalhas para a conquista do territorio inimigo, as peças criavam vida e lutavam com imagens tridimensionais no campo instalado com quatro pequenos cristais.

A batalha tinha durado três horas, tanto Rony quanto Draco eram especialistas em estrategias, mas no fim Draco ganhou por pouco.

-O vencedor determina o que o perdedor faz Weasley... -Draco falou com um sorriso enorme, então ele forçou Rony a usar um traje completo dos Canhões.

Mas ao que parecia Draco não sabia que Rony era um fã fanatico dos canhões e o ruivo usou o traje com orgulho no Beco Diagonal por duas semanas.

O evento foi tão espetacular que todos os anos eles fariam uma disputa entre eles atraindo a atenção de todos, Rony sempre dizia que se ganhasse ele iria fazer Draco desistir da sua afiliação com a Corporação Maroto, mas logo a aposta mudou para algo mais simples e sempre acabava com eles rindo das coisas mais idiotas que faziam nos jogos.

Mas embora eles tinham um respeito saudavel um pelo outro, eles se recusavam terminantemente a serem taxados de amigos, quando alguém dizia sobre a amizade deles, ambos começariam a gritar sobre não serem amigos e que eram rivais no jogo, muito embora Nathalie se tornou uma amiga especial para Hermione quando a morena foi atacada por um bruxo que ainda acreditava na pureza do sangue, Nathalie jogou o homem por todo o beco diagonal e muitos diziam que ela contou para o homem sobre o que aconteceu com o último bruxo que tinha mexido com uma amiga dela.

Gui e Fleur se mudaram para a Inglaterra onde eles começaram a trabalhar como uma ligação entre a Corporação Potter e os duendes, Sírius contratou o casal a parte para se livrar de objetos escuros nos cofres da familia Black, ambos passaram algum tempo pesquisando algumas maldições lançados nos objetos da familia e acharam algumas coisas interessantes em meio a sua pesquisa.

Embora a familia Black era uma apoiante das maneiras puro sangue, eles tinham investimentos na economia trouxa, alguns investimentos pareciam ter salvo a fortuna dos Black em vários momentos de crise economica.

Algo que Sírius foi mais do que feliz em retirar o quadro da mãe dele do fundo do sotão da casa e contar o que descobriu.

Waburga tinha encarado o filho com horror e tinha se calado pelo resto da visita de Sírius à casa.

Carlinhos continuou a ser domador de dragões, mas Harry passou algum tempo lhe ensinando a usar legimência, no começo o ruivo não sabia como usar aquele poder estranho, ele nunca foi um aluno que usava tecnicas mentais na escola e aprender do zero foi complicado, mas assim que conseguiu se comunicar com Isis, ele percebeu que os Dragões tinham uma forma especial de se comunicar.

Ele passou a ensinar os domadores a como usar legimência e a sua forma diferenciada de se comunicar com os dragões e foi com uma surpresa especial para Molly que no Natal daquele ano, ele apareceu com uma garota que estava em seu curso e apresentou a garota como sua noiva.

Neville e Luna tinham se casado um anos após terem se formado, Neville tinha recebido uma chave de sua avó no dia do seu casamento, ela tinha sido contra o casamento por meses até que enfim aceitou o fato que o neto era apaixonado pela loira, ela não tinha comparecido a cerimonia, pois estava observando um novo tratamento que usaram em seu filho e sua nora, Frank e Alice pareciam reconhecer a velha senhora, mas parecia que a mente deles estavam tão fragmentadas que eles precisariam de anos para colocar todos os fragmentos de memórias no lugar.

Eles ainda não reconheciam Neville, mas o garoto estava mais do que feliz em ter eles se recuperando.

A chave era de uma estufa que a familia Longbotton tinha no Beco Diagonal, o lugar era um tanto pequeno e ao mesmo tempo abandonado, mas assim que Neville e Luna começaram a trabalhar no lugar, se tornou o maior fornecedor de ingredientes para poções e para as piadas dos gêmeos, Neville conseguiu recriar até mesmo algumas plantas que muitos julgaram estar extintas.

Ele tinha recebido um convite para ser assistente de Professora Sprout em Hogwarts, mas ele tinha declinado o convite, ele estava gostando da sua pequena estufa no Beco Diagonal e o tanto de tempo que ele usava nas plantas seria dificil conciliar com ensinar classes.

Luna começou a trabalhar para o jornal de seu pai como reporter, mas assim que percebeu que muitas das suas histórias eram consideradas fantasiosas demais para serem publicadas, ela começou a criar livros infantis.

A imaginação da loira parecia atrair a atenção das crianças e logo ela se tornou uma autora de respeito entre a literatura bruxa.

Embora ela garantisse que alguns de seus contos eram verdadeiros.

Minerva e Alvo ainda "flertavam" como Augusta Longbotton chamava o que os dois faziam, mas ao que parecia a coisa tinha mudado, anos atrás Minerva era quem tentava conseguir a admiração e amor do homem, mas agora parecia que Alvo comia na mão da professora de transfiguração.

-Eu ainda digo que eles se casam este ano -Harry fala para Gina que apenas solta uma risadinha, Minerva tinha lhe confessado que andou cogitando dar uma chance para o velho homem, mas que ele precisaria ser mais impressionante para ela agora.

Ela correu atrás dele por decádas, agora era a vez dela aproveitar o que o poderoso Alvo Dumbledore faria por ela.

Gina se lembra de tudo que aconteceu com carinho e ela agradecia sempre o fato que a guerra tinha terminado rapidamente.

Os comensais da morte ainda estavam sem suas magias e recebiam um treinamento especial para se adaptarem no mundo trouxa, alguns comensais que ainda mantinham a ilusão que seu lorde das trevas voltaria e que mataria a todos, foram lançados em uma prisão nova criada pelo ministerio com a colaboração dos duendes que ficariam com metade das riquezas dos comensais mais perigosos, alguns como Bellatrix, Rodolfo e Lúcio eram mantidos em uma ala especial, pois muitos temiam que a loucura por perder suas magias causasse uma furia insana como Bellatrix demonstrou muitas vezes quando deixaram ela perto de outros detentos que pareciam querer se adaptar ao mundo trouxa rapidamente para sairem da prisão.

Mas esta parte da história não importava para Gina, ela estava feliz com a vida que tinha, ela e Harry moravam em uma casa perto da Toca, ele comprou uma casa que parecia abandonada a eras, Molly dizia que tinha sido de um casal apaixonado que morreu de idade avançada a muito tempo atrás, como não tinham herdeiros que a terra foi leiloada, mas ninguém tinha interesse em morar na casa, quando Harry trouxe Gina para ver a casa, ela se apaixonou na mesma hora, era um lugar simples, com dois andares, cinco quartos e dois banheiros, tinha uma sala ampla que levava para a cozinha e um jardim vasto que muitas vezes os dois ficavam imaginando o que fariam ali, como um jardim para as flores preferidas de Gina, uma horta e talvez até mesmo usar para ampliar o campo que eles usavam na Toca para jogar quadribol.

Molly os ajudou com o planejamento, embora ela ainda era vacilante da filha de dezesseis anos estar se mudando com um garoto, ela sabia que ambos estavam casados e que não poderia falar nada sobre isso.

Uma tarde ela convocou toda a familia sobre como ajudar na reforma, Arthur tentou confortar a esposa quando ela parecia chorar ao perceber que sua pequena garotinha estaria morando em sua própria casa, não importa se a casa era apenas alguns metros da casa deles, ela parecia chorar como se a filha estivesse mudando para outro país.

-Eles estão casados a três anos Molly... Você sabe como casais ficam inquietos em ter a própria casa -Arthur sorri para a esposa ao se lembrar de como ele tinha se sentido quando pediu a mão de Molly para o Sr Prewett, o homem tinha lhe dito que eles só se casariam quando ele visse que Molly teria um teto para morar depois do casamento, Arthur trabalhou horas insanas no Ministerio para ganhar o suficiente para comprar aquela pequena casa, não era muito, mas o velho Sr Prewett viu a determinação de Arthur e um mês depois da compra da casa eles tinham se casado.

-Eu sei... Mas... Parece que foi ontem que você estava contando histórias sobre o Harry para ela dormir... -Arthur solta uma risada ao que a esposa se aconchega nos seus braços.

-Pense dessa forma... Talvez em alguns anos teremos netos para contar histórias sobre o famoso tio Harry e a poderosa tia Gina -Molly solta uma risadinha ao que Gui parecia ficar pálido e fala com uma voz pequena.

-Mãe! Pai!... Temos algo para contar -ambos se viram para o filho mais velho que segura a mão de Fleur que sorria radiante -Parece que vocês não vão precisar demorar tanto tempo assim... -Molly solta um gritinho e vai para perto da nora que tinha um sorriso enorme.

-Parabens filho -Arthur fala com um sorriso e se vira para os outros -Eu espero não ter que esperar tanto assim para ter outros netos -os gêmeos ficam pálidos e murmuram algo sobre relacionamentos ainda ser novo para eles, Rony cora e fala algo sobre ele ainda não ter nem pedido Hermione em casamento ao que a morena lança um olhar largo para o namorado.

Harry e Gina apenas começaram a rir da loucura daquela familia.

Eles reformaram a casa no verão do setímo ano de Harry e logo que ele se formou eles foram morar na casa, Dobby e Wink pareciam cuidar da casa de forma impecavel e cuidavam bem do jovem casal.

Gina aparatou suavemente na porta de sua casa, Harry tinha lhe ensinado a sua forma de aparatação que não envolvia o sentimento de ser esprimido por um tubo fino, ela olha para todos os lados e suspira pesadamente, ela ainda estava irritada.

-Oi amor... -Ela sentiu os braços dele e relaxou rapidamente, ele sempre tinha este efeito nela -Você chegou cedo... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Jones andou aprontando novamente? -Gina sorri ao tom do marido, Harry tinha jogado quadribol por duas estações depois que se formou para os Canhões (insistencia de Rony) e parecia trazer o time para uma nova luz naquela epoca, mas assim que Gina se tornou artilheira dos Harpias, o moreno se sentiu vacilante no jogo, quando um balaço quase atingiu a esposa, ele quase atacou o seu próprio batedor e tinha voado para a esposa perguntando se ela estava bem.

Quando a treinadora Jones mandou a ruiva continuar enquanto segurava seu braço esquerdo que provavelmente estava quebrado, Harry quase amaldiçoou a mulher e pegou o pomo que apareceu naquele mesmo instante e acabou com o jogo, ele levou Gina para casa onde ele chamou Hermione e Luna para cuidarem da esposa que apenas continuava a rir do marido superprotetor.

Quando o treinador dos Canhões implicou com Harry sobre ele ter "abandonado" o time, mesmo que ele tivesse terminado o jogo naquele mesmo momento, Harry simplesmente disse que não iria mais jogar.

O mundo inteiro ficou chocado com a determinação do homem em abandonar uma carreira promissora por causa de sua esposa, quando alguns jornais lançaram especulações sobre a esposa ter pedido isso para Harry para poder ganhar, Gina tinha quase invadido o profeta diario para caçar quem tinha escrito, quando Harry a acalmou o suficiente, ele explicou que sua decisão de deixar o time não era algo repentino, ele tinha cogitado esta ação a meses, o esporte parecia perder o seu encanto para ele e quando Gina quase se machucou, ele percebeu que não poderia ser tão fiel ao time se tivesse que escolher entre a carreira e sua familia.

Ele nunca iria contra a sua familia.

Nem mesmo por Quadribol.

-Gwenog não foi tão ruim hoje... Mas eu acho que estarei fora por um tempo das partidas... -Harry se vira para a ruiva e fala.

-Isso é por causa daquela maldição que lancei naquele torcedor? Eu juro que ele tinha a varinha apontada para você... -A ruiva beija o marido e suspira.

-Digamos que não vou poder jogar... Por nove meses... -O moreno a encara com os olhos largos ao que a ruiva apenas sorri -Estou grávida Harry... -o homem só poderia a puxar mais em seus braços e a beija apaixonadamente.

Gina sente o vento envolvendo os dois e eles aparecem no quarto deles.

Os olhos de Harry brilhavam com uma paixão intensa.

-Você não sabe como você me deixou feliz... -a ruiva sorri marotamente e fala.

-Posso ter uma ideia... Afinal... Sua felicidade que me deixou assim -Então os olhos dela ficam duvidosos -Será que estamos fazendo o certo Harry? Quer dizer... Eu... Eu não sei se vou ser uma boa mãe... -Harry a envolve em seus braços e fala suavemente.

-Eu também não sei se vou ser um bom pai... Mas vamos aprender juntos -ele fixa seus olhos nela que parecia sentir as dúvidas e medos dele.

-Vamos aprender juntos... -Os dois sorriem um para o outro e se beijam novamente antes de Harry a puxar para a cama suavemente.

-Juntos... -A luz se apaga e ambos se entregam ao amor.

As coisas ainda eram duvidodas, ainda existiam bruxos que não aceitavam que o mundo trouxa estivesse se fundindo com seu mundo, mas era um tempo diferente agora e muitos estavam aprendendo que mudanças eram necessárias para a vida.

Naquela noite, Harry puxou Gina ainda mais em seus braços e sorri para sua vida, embora ele passou por anos de dor e sofrimento, anos de treinamento e batalhas contra preconceito e um tirano irracional, ele enfim encontrou a paz e a felicidade na vida.

Ouvindo sua ruiva soltar um suspiro que parecia um ronronar em seu peito, ele apenas sorri ainda mais.

Aquele era o começo da sua familia, o começo da sua vida, aquele era o momento mais feliz da sua vida.

Aquele era apenas o começo.

_**Fim.**_

**Homenagem:**

**Bem... Este e o fim... só quero agradecer a todos que comentaram nessa fics... No começo esta era uma fics de brincadeira que fiz para deixar a minha mente limpa para o meu projeto original Harry Potter e o Espelho Real que logo vou começar a postar aqui... Mas a medida que fui escrevendo esta fics e percebi o como vocês gostaram... Eu comecei a pegar um gosto que me fez escrever ainda mais e tentando deixar a fics mais interessante para vocês... Foi com surpresa que eu vi que a fics foi tão bem aceita... Muito obrigado mesmo por toda a paciencia e os comentarios nela... Ainda continuarei a postar outras fics... infelizmente algumas coisas tem que acabar.. e foi o fim dessa... Mas como eu disse na ultima frase... Não é o fim... Apenas o começo...rsrs**


End file.
